Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Academy of Chaos
by scififan599
Summary: In Tokyo, the International Duel Academy, run by the Akaba Corporation, teaches students from all over the world how to become pro duelists. Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya both enter the Academy, hoping to follow in their fathers' footsteps. But as the year goes on, events conspire to bring them to the center of a massive conspiracy involving ancient powers and lookalikes.
1. Chapter 1: The Phantom and the Golem

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, and Zexal) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 1: The Phantom and the Golem**

Yuzuki was late. She was supposed to have arrived at the Duel Dome for registration an hour ago, but her train had been delayed. Registration was closing within an hour. She knew this was her last chance - the International Duel Academy (IDA) did not take students 16 years old or higher. If she missed this, she would have to register at another Duel Academy, and while none of them were bad, none of them were as prestigious or could carry her as far as IDA.

 _Damn it_ , she thought. _I should have woken up an hour earlier. That way I would have been on time_.

As she ran down the street, she couldn't help but think it was unfair. She had passed the entrance exams with flying colors, and the recommendation from her father didn't hurt. If she couldn't get in, she was going to hit someone, Yuya or her father most likely.

Finally, after 45 minutes of running, she reached the Duel Dome. The line was nonexistent, with all other applicants having arrived earlier. Two people, a man and a woman, sat at a table outside, pushing papers around, and they didn't look up until Yuzuki ran up to them.

"Are you an applicant?" asked the man.

"Yes," Yuzuki said while catching her breath. "I'm sorry I'm so late, but my train was delayed, and -."

"No need to apologize, you're here in time," the woman said. "What's your name?"

"Fujita Yuzuki," she said while wincing internally. The look on their faces was both expected and irritating.

"Fujita? Daughter of -?"

"Yes," she cut him off. "Can I please go in?"

"Yes, of course," the man said. "It's an honor to have you here, Fujita-san."

As she walked into the building, she groaned. As much as she liked attention, she hated it when it was because of her name. She'd rather it be for her own accomplishments, not her father's.

After walking for 5 minutes, Yuzuki entered the main arena, and she couldn't help but gape in amazement. The place was huge, easily as large as any soccer field. The stands wrapped around the entire building and were divided into two areas. If she had to guess, the lower area, where she entered, was where the applicants were, since they all wore street clothes; and the upper area was for observing students, since they all wore school uniforms. The central area was far more interesting though. It was divided into eight Duel Fields, where the applicants went up against the examiners. As she walked into the stands, she saw six different duels happening simultaneously. She couldn't identify any of the duelists, but from what she saw, every one of them was good. This didn't surprise her - IDA was for the best of the best, and even the applicants who failed were better than most other duelists.

As she walked through the stands, she noticed a boy with red and green hair in one of the back rows. Recognizing him, Yuzuki grinned and walked up to him.

"Hello Yuya," she said to him. He turned around, and seeing Yuzuki, he smiled.

"Good to see you, Yuzuki," Sakaki Yuya answered back. "Just arrived? That's not like you."

She grimaced. "My train was delayed. Have you dueled yet?"

"Yeah, I just finished a few minutes ago. It was really close, but I won."

"Awesome! Once I win mine, we'll both be in IDA, like we planned."

"I hope so. Hey, check out that duel!" he said, and pointed to the field closest to them.

Yuzuki looked, and saw that the duelist, a girl with long blonde hair and a light green coat, was in trouble. All she had was one face-down card, and the examiner, a black-haired man with a visor and a blue coat, had Red-Eyes B. Dragon on his field. As the examiner declared an attack however, the girl activated her face-down card - Magic Cylinder. Yuzuki grinned. Magic Cylinder negated an attack and inflicted the attack points of the attacking monster to the opponent as damage. She watched as the examiner's Life Points hit 0.

"Not bad," she said. "She'll make excellent competition."

"Totally," Yuya agreed. "Her name's Leila Thompson - she's an international student from the U.K. and runs the Prophecy archetype."

 _Damn_ , Yuzuki thought. _That's going to be hard to counter_. The Prophecy archetype was one of the most diverse in the game, and experts in it tended to be very good duelists - and if that girl qualified for IDA, then she was definitely an expert.

While Yuzuki and Yuya were talking, across the stadium three boys were also watching the duel end. Their names were Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Sawatari Shingo, the last of whom had styled light-brown and blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.

"That girl was very good, wasn't she Sawatari-san?" Kakimoto asked.

"Yeah, she'll go far at IDA, huh Sawatari-san huh?" Yamabe asked.

Shingo closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "She's okay, but compared to us, she's nothing." He smirked. "We've been to the best prep school in the country, we're ready for the Academy. All those other duelists will learn their place soon enough, though."

While they were talking, a group of instructors in the upper stands were comparing notes, when one of the attendants from outside came up to the head instructor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one more applicant arrived 5 minutes before we closed down," he said while handing him Yuzuki's application.

The head instructor, a pale thin Italian man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, took the application and looked at it. He froze in shock momentarily, then looked at the attendant.

" _She_ wants to take the entrance exam?" he said in surprise. "With her connections, she doesn't need to."

"I know, Dr. Crowler," the attendant responded. "But both she and her father requested that she take the exam. In fact, she signed up for the Type 2 test."

Dr. Vellian Crowler was in shock. Fujita Yuzuki, who could've gotten into the Academy the same way Sawatari Shingo and his gang got in, wanted to take the entrance exam. And not just any entrance exam, the elite exam that would set people on the path to the pro leagues. Or at least it would, if anyone had passed it, but the last person to do so had been three years ago and was currently a senior at IDA.

Still, she had requested it, and if she wanted to fail, then Crowler would be happy to oblige her.

He turned to his colleagues. "Gentlemen, I'll take this one. She wants to duel the best that IDA has, and that is me." He walked away before they could argue.

In the lower stands, Yuzuki and Yuya watched as Leila Thompson walked up to them and sat it the row in front of them.

"That was a very good finisher, Thompson-san," Yuzuki said. Leila turned around in surprise at her, and then turned forward again.

"Thank you," she said, somewhat stiffly.

"From the looks of it, you might be the third best duelist here," Yuzuki said cheerfully. Yuya and Leila both started and turned to look at her, but before they could say anything, the intercom went active and said, "Fujita Yuzuki, please report to Duel Field 4."

Yuzuki grinned. "Oh, that's me. See you later, Yuya."

"Wait," Leila said, which made Yuzuki pause before heading down. "If I'm third-best, who's first and second?"

Yuzuki's smile got wider. "Me and Yuya. The pro leagues are our dream."

As Yuzuki ran down to the Duel Field, Leila stared after her. Yuya chuckled. "Sorry about that," he said. "She has a very high opinion of both of us."

Leila turned to him and said, "The intercom asked for Fujita. That name sounds familiar."

Yuya's cheeked turned red. "Yeah, I guess it would. I'm Sakaki Yuya, by the way," he said, trying to change the topic, but Leila wasn't deterred.

"Sakaki?" she asked and narrowed her eyes. "That name sounds familiar too."

Yuya turned back to look at the field. "Maybe you'll remember after watching her duel."

Sawatari and his friends had also heard the intercom and were wondering the same thing as Leila.

"Fujita," Kakimoto said. "That name sounds familiar, doesn't it Sawatari-san?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before," Yamabe said. "Doesn't it sound familiar, Sawatari-san?"

Sawatari didn't answer, but instead looked down at the Duel Field where the girl in question was just entering. The distance was too great to make out her features, but he could tell she had black hair with pink bangs and was wearing a black jacket and jeans.

As Yuzuki entered the Duel Field, she couldn't help but look around in wonder. From down here the Dome looked even bigger than before. Her amazement was such that she didn't see the other person in the Field until he spoke.

"So, applicant, what is your name?" Dr. Crowler asked. Yuzuki looked over at him and leapt to attention. "Fujita Yuzuki, sir!" she replied.

The doctor looked her up and down. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, but her bangs were bright pink and brushed to the side. Her eyes were a similar shade of pink, as was the shirt she wore under her black jacket, both of which contrasted with her blue jeans. On her right wrist was a silver double-banded bracelet with a pink stone where the bands intersected.

"A pleasure, Fujita-san. I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques at IDA."

"Wow, really," Yuzuki said with a stunned look. "I know I requested the elite test, but I thought it would be one of the regular examiners."

Crowler smirked at that. "It would be, but I was surprised at someone with your credentials wanting to take the entrance exam, especially the Type 2 test. Are you one of those people who delight in self-punishment?"

Yuzuki glowered. "I want to prove that I belong here, not pay to belong."

"Very well," he responded. "Let's get started."

He reached for the Duel Disk on his wrist, a blue rectangular model with a square touchpad in the center. He pushed a button on the side, and a blue holographic blade appeared facing away from him. Yuzuki activated her own Duel Disk, a pink model with a pink blade.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

 **Dr. Vellian Crowler: 4000 LP**

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"I'll start!" Yuzuki said and looked at her hand. Taking a card from her hand, she placed it on the blade. "I Normal Summon Performapal Hip Hippo in Attack Position!"

The monster, a pink hippo with a top hat and red vest appeared on her field.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo: ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL 3**

Crowler widened his eyes. _She can't be serious_ , he thought. _That monster is ridiculous_.

"Then," she said, taking another card from her hand, "I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn. Your turn, professor!" The card she played appeared face-down on the field.

In the upper stands, three students - two boys and a girl - were watching the duel with interest.

"Well, that was a mistake," one of the boys said. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair tied back in dreadlocks and was wearing a senior's uniform from IDA - a white jacket with blue shoulder pads and blue cuffs, both lined with gold, a blue tie, and blue trousers. "800 attack points? She should have summoned it in Defense Position."

"I don't think so, Damon," the girl said. She had pale skin, dark pink eyes, and dark blue hair that went down to her shoulder blades with light blue bangs. Her uniform was similar to Damon's, except she wore a blue skirt that went halfway down her legs and black stockings that covered most of her legs. "She's probably baiting Professor Crowler to attack. I bet that face-down card is a trap like Mirror Force or Draining Shield."

"I doubt that will work, Rio," Damon shot back. "Crowler is a highly skilled duelist and instructor. No way he'll fall for such an obvious setup."

The second boy, a tall boy with tan skin, blue eyes, spiky black hair with yellow highlights and a similar uniform to Damon except without the tie, spoke up. "She'll win this duel."

Rio and Damon turned to look at him. "What makes you say that?" Damon asked.

"Instinct," he replied, and they turned back to watch the duel.

Crowler was scowling. "Are you mocking me?" he whispered. "Well, if you are, you're going to pay for it. Draw!" he shouted and drew a card from his Deck. Looking at the cards in his hand, he smiled in satisfaction.

"To start things off, I will place two cards face-down on the field," he said and placed two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones. The cards appeared face-down on the field.

"Next, I will play the Spell Card Heavy Storm!" he shouted and placed the card on his Duel Disk. The card appeared on the field, and as it did a heavy wind started to blow around the field. "This card will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

"Not so fast!" Yuzuki shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Hippo Carnival!" Yuzuki's face-down card flipped face-up and glowed. "It allows me to Special Summon 3 Hippo Tokens to my field, and I'll summon all of them in Defense Position!"

Three new hippos - one blue, one yellow, and one orange - joined Hip Hippo on the field, each one wearing dresses similar to those worn by Las Vegas Showgirls. Even more bizarrely, they started dancing.

 **Hippo Token: ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL 1**

From the stands, Leila scowled. "Your girlfriend's monsters are absurd," she told Yuya.

Yuya blushed again. "She's not my girlfriend!" he stammered. "Besides, she's just getting started."

Crowler also scowled at the dancing hippos, but it quickly turned into a grin. "Well, we apparently had similar ideas. Both of my face-down cards were Statue of the Wicked."

Yuzuki paled. "Uh oh." Statue of the Wicked was a trap card that Special Summoned a Wicked Token when it was destroyed. Sure enough, two Wicked Tokens, serpents with four eyes and headdresses, appeared on Crowler's field.

 **Wicked Token: ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL 4**

"Oh no," Yuya said with a frown. "Both of those tokens are stronger than Yuzuki's monsters."

"That isn't why Dr. Crowler summoned them," Leila said, which led Yuya to look at her in confusion, though that confusion didn't last long.

"Next," Crowler said," I tribute my two Wicked Tokens in order to Tribute Summon my most powerful monster: Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two tokens disappeared, and in their place rose a giant of a monster; it was made of gray metal with multiple gears appearing all over it. Both of its arms were as long as its body and almost hit the ground when it stood up.

 **Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 3000 DEF 3000 LVL 8**

Sawatari, who was watching with interest, narrowed his eyes. "That card isn't in the test decks."

"Not in the standard ones, no Sawatari-san," Kakimoto replied. "I think I heard that that card is in the elite decks, for those who signed up for Test 2."

"Then this is over," Yamabe said. "No one's beaten that deck in three years, and there's no way that girl with her dancing hippos will do it, right Sawatari-san?"

Sawatari smirked. "I think we're about to see that, aren't we?"

Back at the duel, Crowler pointed at Hip Hippo. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack that silly hippo!"

"Not a chance!" Yuzuki shouted. "The turn that Hippo Carnival is activated, you can't attack any monsters except Hippo Tokens."

The doctor smiled. "Well then, Ancient Gear Golem, attack the orange one! Ultimate Pound!"

The Ancient Gear Golem pulled back its right arm and then punched the orange Hippo Token. Yuzuki watched in shock as her monster was destroyed.

"Oh," Crowler started, "Just so you know, when Ancient Gear Golem battles a monster in Defense Position with lower DEF than its ATK, it inflicts the difference to you as damage."

"What?" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide. She watched as the Golem's fist rammed through her and she flinched on instinct.

 **Yuzuki: 1000 LP**

"I think I'll end my turn there," Crowler said. "Had enough, applicant?"

"Are you kidding?" Yuzuki asked as she raised her head. Crowler was shocked to see she was smiling. "This is fun!"

The doctor scowled. "Why do you have to ruin the moment?" he muttered.

Leila and Yuya watched the match with concern.

"I don't think your friend can win this match," Leila said. "One more attack from that Gear Golem, and she's done for."

"She's in a tough spot," Yuya admitted. "But she'll bounce back. I know she will."

The three seniors watching from the upper stands were having a similar conversation.

"You said she would win," Damon said to the other boy. "That does not look like winning."

"I hate to agree with Damon," Rio said, "but it does look tough down there. You really sure she'll win?"

The other boy smiled. "Absolutely."

Down in the field, Yuzuki was grinning, but she was worried. If she didn't get the card she wanted, she would lose.

"My turn," she shouted. "Draw!" She drew a card from her Duel Disk, and looking at it, grinned. _Yes_ , she thought. _This is it_.

"To start," she said. "I'll activate the Spell Card Odd-Eyes Rising!" She placed the Spell Card on her Duel Disk, causing it to appear as a hologram. The card had an image of two dragons, one with yellow armor and the other with red skin, back-to-back. "By tributing three monsters on my side of the field, I can add 2 'Odd-Eyes' monsters from my Deck to my hand. I tribute my Performapal Hip Hippo and two Hippo Tokens, and add Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to my hand." As her hippos disappeared, she added the cards from her Deck to her hand, and then showed them to Crowler. He was shocked.

"Those," he stuttered, "those are Pendulum Monsters." Yuzuki grinned.

"Yes, they are," she said, and then after adding the cards to her hand, she picked a different card from her hand. "But before I use them, I'll Normal Summon Performapal Sword Fish from my hand." Placing the card on her Duel Disk, the monster appeared in front of her. It looked like a sword that ended in a fish's head that had a blade coming out of its head and was wearing purple sunglasses.

 **Performapal Sword Fish: ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL 2**

"When I Normal or Special Summon Performapal Sword Fish," Yuzuki said, "all monsters on my opponent's side of the field have their ATK and DEF lowered by 600."

Performapal Sword Fish glowed and smaller Sword Fishes appeared and stuck to Ancient Gear Golem, lowering its ATK to 2400.

"Next," Yuzuki declared, picking two cards out from her hand, "I'll set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" and then did so, placing them at the edges of her Duel Disk, which caused the word "PENDULUM" to appear on her Duel Disk.

Two pillars of light appeared on either side of her field. In the one on her left was a green-skinned dragon with yellow-white plates and in the one on her right was a red-skinned dragon with similar plates. Both dragons had one red eye and one green eye.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon: ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL 5 PS 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon: ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL 3 PS 8**

The pink stone in her bracelet seemed to glow as she chanted. "With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, Performapal Cheermole and the dragon with hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

A portal appeared between the two pillars. Out of that portal came two lights, one orange and one purple. They materialized on Yuzuki's side of the field as two monsters. The orange light became a mole in a cheerleader's outfit carrying pompoms, who quickly hid her face behind them. But it was the other monster that drew everyone's attention.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon had blue skin, but most of its body was covered in yellow-white armor. Instead of wings it had blades emerging from its' shoulders, with a red orb at the end of one and a green orb at the end of the other, and a blue orb in the center of its forehead. True to its name, it had one green eye and one red eye.

 **Performapal Cheermole: ATK 600 DEF 1000 LVL 2 PS 5**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon: ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL 7 PS 4**

Leila, Sawatari, Yamabe, Kakimoto, Rio, Damon, and Dr. Crowler all looked at the dragon in surprise. They hadn't expected her to summon such a fearsome monster. Only Yuya and the boy with black and yellow hair weren't surprised to see it.

Crowler was still in shock, but he overcame it soon enough and chuckled. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to Pendulum Summon," he said. "Even so, you should check your math. Your Phantom Dragon _is_ strong enough to take down my Golem, but I will still have plenty of LP left."

In the stands, Leila was thinking. _Fujita. Pendulum Summoning. Performapals_. She started in shock. She remembered where she knew that name, along with Sakaki.

Turning to Yuya, she said, "Your friend, she's the daughter of-"

"Yes," he said.

"And you're-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "And we both learned from them."

Back at the duel, Yuzuki was grinning. "You're right, professor. None of my monsters are strong enough to defeat you. Not by themselves anyway." She pointed at her Sword Fish. "I activate the special ability of my Performapal Sword Fish! Since I Special Summon while this card was on my field, all of your monsters lose 600 ATK and DEF again!"

Just like before, Performapal Sword Fish glowed and smaller Sword Fishes appeared and stuck to Ancient Gear Golem, this time lowering its ATK to 1800.

Yuzuki wasn't done. "Next, I'll activate the effect of Performapal Cheermole! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK. If its ATK is less than the original ATK, then it loses an additional 1000 ATK!"

Cheermole started swinging her pompoms around, and Gear Golem glowed as its ATK dropped to 800.

"Oh no!" Crowler screamed, a look of horror on his face.

"That's right," Yuzuki said, grinning. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacked with a burst of blue energy from its mouth. The energy burst hit Ancient Gear Golem in the chest, and forced it to collapse. Crowler watched in horror as his most powerful monster disintegrated and he took 1700 points of damage.

 **Dr. Crowler: 2300 LP**

"And now," Yuzuki said, "I activate the special ability of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! When it inflicts damage to you, it can inflict an additional 1200 points of damage for every 'Odd-Eyes' in the Pendulum Zones, and I have two 'Odd-Eyes' in the Pendulum Zone, meaning you take 2400 points of damage!"

"What!" Crowler shrieked. "No way!"

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon glowed as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon let loose a second burst at the professor, which knocked him onto his back.

 **Dr. Crowler: 0 LP**

All of the holograms vanished, but not before Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon let out a roar of victory. Crowler, sitting up, stared in hatred at Yuzuki.

"There is no way," he muttered, "that this child with her silly monsters managed to defeat _me_!"

Sawatari and his friends had a similar reaction. All three of them were leaning forward in their seats with expressions of shock on their faces. Finally, Sawatari said what they all were thinking, "Impossible. There's no way a freshman could defeat a professional like Dr. Crowler!"

Yuya cheered for Yuzuki while Leila watched her with a smile on her face. _Nice_ , she thought. _Looks like I'll have more competition than I thought_.

Yuzuki herself was waving at the crowd, laughing, excited at the fact that she had earned her way into IDA. None of them, however, paid attention to the three seniors who watched silently from the upper stands.

"Fujita Yuzuki," Damon started. "Daughter of Fujita Shuzo."

"Champion of Japan for two years," Rio added, "and quarterfinalist at the East Asian Championship."

"Best known for being one of the pioneers of Pendulum Summoning," the second boy finished. "Alongside his best friend Sakaki Yusho."

Damon grinned. "Well Rio, Yusei; guess this year will be more fun than we thought."

 _Odd-Eyes Rising Normal Spell Card_

 _You can activate one of these effects:_

 _Tribute 2 monsters on your side of the field; add 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster to your hand._

 _Tribute 3 monsters on your side of the field; add 2 "Odd-Eyes" monsters with different names to your hand._

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Yuzuki and Yuya meet their roommates at IDA and cross places with Sawatari Shingo._

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 2 – The Shifting Pendulum_

 **Announcements**

 **scififan599:** Hi everyone, this is the very first chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Fanfiction. This is based around an original character named Fujita Yuzuki who takes the place of Hiragi Yuzu in the ARC-V Universe. There will not be alternate dimensions – instead the dimensions will correspond to different locations in east Asia. I also hope to include characters from the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series to show how diverse the world is.

Thank you for reading Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Please review the story and tell me how it is. This is the very first fanfiction I have ever done, and I want to improve as much as possible, so all praise and criticism is welcome. Once again, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shifting Pendulum

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 2: The Shifting Pendulum**

Yuzuki had been wondering for a long time what IDA would be like, and now she finally had her answer.

It was even better than she imagined it would be.

Tokyo had always been crowded, given the lack of space, but IDA managed to carve out its own little world with far more space than other schools. To Yuzuki, this was an indication of the importance Dueling wielded in the world.

IDA consisted of six different buildings: three of these were dormitories, each designated to one of the three age-groups at the academy: first-years or freshmen, second-years or juniors, and third-years or seniors.

The fourth building was devoted to various duel techniques, including several arenas and stadiums for duels to take place. Because of this, it was the largest and most central building at the Academy, taken up about half of the campus area.

The fifth building was similarly academic, but was instead focused on science, mathematics, languages, and more general academic courses. Contrary to popular belief, Duel Academies did teach the same courses as regular high schools did, they just placed less focus on them.

Finally, the sixth building was a combination of entrance and dining hall, with an entrance area facing outwards towards Tokyo, the cafeteria - along with several different restaurants to buy food - taking up most of the lower levels, and an auditorium where students gathered either for announcements or their own activities taking up the entire upper floor.

It was in this auditorium where Yuzuki now stood in a crowd of several hundred. She had already changed into her new school uniform - a white jacket with red and gold shoulder pads and cuffs with a red neckerchief, a red skirt, black stockings and pink sneakers. If she was right, the entire student body, roughly one thousand teenagers, was gathered here. It was the only part of the Academy she had seen, but it left a good impression. The room was massive, easily able to fit in 4 of the Duel Fields her exam had been in. Most of the room was bare, but there was a raised platform on the far side of the room with a podium. That was where the faculty would be.

"What's taking so long?" Yuya groaned next to her. Unlike her, he had already changed into his IDA uniform - the same jacket as hers along with red pants. Unlike most of the male students, Yuya did not wear the tie, and was in fact wearing the jacket on the shoulders like a cape, held in place by a chain on his upper chest. His orange shirt and brown belt, alongside a necklace in the shape of a pendulum he'd received from his father, were instead the most prominent parts of his wardrobe. "We've been standing here for ten minutes. Who are we waiting for?"

"The director of the Academy," Yuzuki whispered back at him. "He's supposed to give a speech welcoming us. And of course he's late, he's also the CEO of the Akaba Corporation, the company that set up IDA to begin with."

Yuya frowned. "You'd think he'd be satisfied with just one job and get someone else to-."

"Quiet!" the person behind them whispered. "He's here!"

On the stage, a dozen people came from a side door and walked up the platform, taking seats on either side of the podium. Yuzuki only recognized one of them - a pale, thin man in a royal blue uniform with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. As Dr. Crowler took his seat, he looked in her direction, and apparently he saw her, as his face turned red and his nostrils flared.

 _Great_ , Yuzuki thought. _I haven't even started and I already have one of my teachers against me_.

Yuzuki turned away from Crowler to watch as another man came out of the side door and walked up to the podium, and started to speak. Yuzuki started in surprise. He was not what she expected.

"Welcome, all of you, to the International Duel Academy of Tokyo," the man said. He was thin and pale like Crowler, but that was where the similarities ended. He had layered hair, which despite his youth was very gray, with the front layer being a lighter shade and the ends flicking upwards. His eyes were a rare shade of violet and hidden behind a pair of red-framed glasses. Despite his status as director of IDA, he was dressed casually in a dark-blue sweater, white pants that ended above his ankles, white shoes without socks, and a long red scarf around his neck with both ends trailing after him. "My name is Akaba Reiji, and I am the Director of IDA and CEO of the Akaba Corporation."

Whispers started to break out but were silenced almost immediately. Before they were, Yuya turned to Yuzuki and said, "I didn't think he'd be so young." Yuzuki nodded in response.

Yuya was right. Akaba Reiji _was_ young, in his late-teens or early-twenties if Yuzuki had to guess. She didn't know much about the Akaba Corporation, only that it had built IDA and was, in collaboration with Industrial Illusions in America, responsible for the rise of Solid Vision, the technology that rendered monsters in holograms and had made dueling so popular. She did remember hearing once that the previous CEO had left the company to his son, but she had assumed that the son was, if not as old as her father, at least closer to his age than her's.

Akaba looked out over the crowd and continued his speech. "You who stand before me today are the elite. The best of the best. No other duel academy places as high standards on its students as this one. And just as we place our faith in you, you must place your faith in us. When you leave this academy, you will be prepared for the world ahead. You will be prepared to enter the pro leagues and face the greatest duelists there are. Of course, not all of you will succeed."

Akaba paused, swept the room again, and then continued. "But each of you will be given the _opportunity_ to succeed. Taking advantage of that opportunity will be completely up to you. It is my hope that each and every one of you does just that. I wish all of you luck in your endeavors.

"Now," he added. "I should tell all of you that there will be a major event here at IDA in a few months time, but not all of you will be allowed to participate. Only those of you who I believe have shown the greatest potential will become involved. So until then, do your best to succeed if you wish to be a part of it. If not, then simply speak to one of our staff, and they will inform me of your choice."

Finishing up, he added, "All of you are here because you earned it. I want you all to remember that. I wish all of you a good year ahead, and good luck in your first classes tomorrow." Stopping there, he walked off the platform and out through the side door while the students and faculty applauded politely.

While clapping, Yuzuki leaned in to Yuya. "He's certainly intense," she said. "I don't think he smiled once in that speech."

"He didn't," Yuya said while smiling. "What do you think this major event will be?"

"Hopefully a Duel Tournament of some kind," Yuzuki responded. "That would give us both the chance to really show what we can do." Turning towards the exit along with everyone else, she said, "Come on, let's go to the freshman dorm. I want to know who our roommates are."

On their way out, she spotted Leila Thompson, who was already in her uniform, not that far ahead of her. Pushing through the crowd, she came up to her. "Hi, Thompson-san."

Leila turned to her and gave a little smile. "Hello Fujita-san. You too, Sakaki-san," she nodded at Yuya as he came up behind them." Would you mind calling me Leila? I'm used to it back home."

"Alright," Yuzuki said. "Where is home by the way? Yuya told me it was the U.K., but he didn't go into specifics."

"Liverpool," Leila said. "It's in northern England, most famous for its football club. My two brothers are huge fans."

Yuzuki nodded in understanding. "My father and I aren't football fans, but our neighbors are. We could sometimes hear them through the walls when they were watching games." Changing the subject, Yuzuki asked, "Which floor are you on in the dormitories? Yuya and I are on opposite ends of the fifth."

"I'm on the third floor," Leila answered. "The number of the Empress, a sign of growth and fertility."

"Oh yeah," Yuzuki said, grinning in understanding. "Yuya told me you ran a Prophecy deck. Which card is the fifth?"

"The Hierophant," Leila responded. "A bridge between humanity and the divine. A teacher of wisdom."

"I have no idea what that means," Yuya said, entering the conversation. "But speaking of your deck, the Prophecy archetype has Xyz members. Do you know how to Xyz Summon?"

"I just have one Xyz Monster," Leila said. "Why? Do you not have any?"

Yuya's cheeked turned red, and Yuzuki answered for both of them. "Neither of us have Xyz Monsters, or Synchro or Fusion Monsters. We haven't been able to find any that fit our decks. Not yet at least."

Turning to Yuya, Leila asked, "I saw Yuzuki's deck at the entrance exams, but I didn't see your's. What deck do you run, if I may ask?"

"An Odd-Eyes/Performapal like hers," Yuya answered. "But I supplement mine with Magician Pendulum monsters. She doesn't use them. My ace card is also different than hers'."

"Only by one word," Yuzuki responded, a small smile on her face. "Our fathers taught both of us everything we know. I thought his father's deck was cooler, so I set up an Odd-Eyes/Performapal deck of my own."

"Your father," Leila said, turning from Yuya to her. "Fujita Shuzo, one of the co-pioneers of Pendulum Summoning."

Yuzuki's smile became a little forced. "Yeah, him. Yuya's father is Sakaki Yusho, his partner, and the more famous of the two."

"You do not like your father?"

"No, I love him, it's just -," Yuzuki sighed. "Whenever people find out who I am, they look at me with expectations or awe, but it isn't because of what I've done or _who_ I am, it's because of who my father is. I don't want that. I want them to know me because of what _I've_ done. I want to be judged on my own accomplishments, not his." Yuzuki turned to look at Yuya. "Yuya and his dad are similar, but he doesn't want to break away from him. He wants to be just like him."

"Can you blame me?" Yuya shot back. "Someone should try to be like him while he's gone."

"Gone?" Leila asked with a frown. "Is your father on vacation?"

"I don't know," Yuya answered haltingly. "He disappeared about three years ago, just left me and my mother alone. There's been no trace of him since, but I know he'll come back." Yuya said the last part a little louder and firmer. "He wouldn't have left without a very good reason."

"Looks like we're here," Yuzuki interrupted, looking up at the freshmen dorm. It was ten stories high, with each floor divided into two sections, one for the boys and the other for the girls. "We'll walk with you to the third floor, Leila."

"Thank you," Leila said. As they entered, they paused and took in the common area. It was surprisingly spacious, with several tables, each with four chairs, and a couple couches facing a television at the far end. There were hallways on either side that led to the rooms, with a staircase in the middle of the left hallway.

The three of them walked up the stairs to the third floor in silence, partly because they didn't want to talk, but also because there were other people running up and down the stairs, shouting at each other. When they finally reached the third floor, Leila stepped out on the landing and then turned to Yuzuki and Yuya and said, "Goodbye. I'll see the two of you at dinner."

"See you," they responded, then continued up the stairs. Yuzuki noticed that Yuya was looking down at his feet, like he usually did when he was thinking of his father these days. She reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed. He didn't look up, but he squeezed right back, letting her know he appreciated it.

They broke off holding hands when they got to the fifth floor landing. Like the first floor, and probably like all the floors, Yuzuki suspected, there was a central common area, except this one only had chairs and tables, with no television around. Yuzuki's section was the closer one, with Yuya's being on the other side of the building.

"Meet you in the common area later?" Yuya asked.

"Sure," Yuzuki said. "I'll try and bring my roommate. You try and bring yours."

"Okay."

Yuzuki walked down the hallway to her dorm. It was in the very center of the hallway on the left. When she reached it, she tested the knob to see if it was open. Seeing it was, she opened the door and went into her room.

She'd been told the suitcase of her things she brought with her would be brought to her room while she was at the assembly; and there it was, on the bed on the left. There was a desk and a wardrobe on the same side, both bare, both hers. The right side of the room was a different story.

It had the same setup as the left - bed, desk, and wardrobe - but none were bare. The bed had a pink blanket over it, and a purple suitcase over that. The wardrobe had a white cloth on top of it, on which there were several toiletries and school books. The desk in turn had a laptop and several Duel Monsters cards spread over it. The most prominent feature was the poster over the desk, which had an image of an idol girl with a few female monsters behind her. The one who all this belonged to - Yuzuki's roommate - was sitting at the desk chair, typing into her laptop. She apparently heard the door open, as she turned to look at Yuzuki and broke out in a big grin.

"Hi!" she said, getting up from the chair. "I'm Milly Jones, from Melbourne, Australia. I take it you're my roommate?"

Milly Jones had a head of black hair in a bob-cut and blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as Yuzuki, only she somehow managed to make it look stylish. She was very pretty in a girly sort of way.

"Yes," Yuzuki answered. "I'm Fujita Yuzuki, from, here in Tokyo, actually."

"Oh, nice!" Milly said, still wearing that big grin. Yuzuki found herself wondering if Milly wasn't able to frown. "I heard of you, you know. You're the duelist who defeated Professor Crowler at the entrance exams!"

"Oh," Yuzuki responded, feeling her cheeks turn a little red. "I, uh, requested the Type 2 test. I wanted to see if I could beat it."

"Well, you did," Milly said. "Is it true that you run a Pendulum deck? I run a Melodious deck myself."

"Melodious?" Yuzuki repeated in confusion. Then she remembered the Melodious archetype. "Oh, I've heard of those monsters. One of the Fusion-based decks." Looking at Milly's poster, she said, "From the poster and the deck, I take it you want to be a Duel Idol?"

Milly's smile somehow got bigger. "You got it! I want to entertain people with a combination of music and dueling! Say, would you like to duel sometime? I would love to see your deck in action."

Yuzuki found herself grinning. Milly's enthusiasm was infectious. "Sure, but right now I want to set my side of the room up, and I promised a friend that I would meet him in the common area after that."

"A friend?" Milly asked. "And a boy? Are you and he-?"

"N-No," Yuzuki said, her face turning even redder than before. "He's my best friend, but that's it." Pausing, she added, "I told him I'd try to bring my roommate. Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure," Milly responded. "I actually haven't made any friends, and I would like to make some."

Yuzuki spent the next half hour setting up her side of the room. It was still sparser than Milly's side, with Yuzuki having brought fewer things since her family lived in Tokyo. Her bedspread was black on one side and pink on the other. Her Duel Disk, which doubled as her personal computer, laid on her desk. As she attached it to her wrist, she turned to Milly, who had helped her with her bed, but who was sitting at her desk again.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure," Milly answered, getting up from her desk. "The common area of this floor, right?"

"Yes."

Milly and Yuzuki left their room, locking it behind them. It was roughly 2 pm - they'd have plenty of time to explore the school before going to dinner. As they entered the common area, Yuzuki saw Yuya at one of the tables. She walked up to him.

"Hi Yuya," Yuzuki said, then gestured to Milly. "This is Milly Jones, from Sydney, Australia."

"A pleasure to meet you," Yuya said, getting out of his chair and bowing. "Sakaki Yuya, freshman, from here in Tokyo."

"It's very good to meet you," Milly said, also bowing. "Yuzuki told me you're her best friend and your father is a pro duelist."

Before Yuya could respond, Yuzuki interrupted. "I thought you were going to bring your roommate. Has he not arrived yet?"

"No, he's here," Yuya said, and for some reason looked a little nervous. "It's just, ah . . ."

Milly gave a stifled gasp, looking over Yuya's shoulder. Looking where Milly was, Yuzuki felt herself stiffen. A boy had come out from the boy's section, and he was definitely the largest guy Yuzuki had ever seen. He was a full head taller than Yuya but seemed even bigger, given that he was incredibly stocky and muscular, with black hair done into a large pompadour tied down by a red band. It didn't help that the first-year uniform, which fit Yuya and Yuzuki perfectly, was only a vest on him, with it not even going down to his waist. Underneath it he wore a buttoned white coat with gold trim and white pants. He also wore a white sash tied around his upper body, with the knot being on his left shoulder, and heavy metal sandals.

He stopped in the entrance and looked at the three of them. Narrowing his tiny gray eyes, he asked in a gruff voice, "Are you two friends of Sakaki-san?"

Yuzuki instinctively straightened her back to make herself taller. "I'm Fujita Yuzuki, his best friend."

He broke out a small smile and bowed in introduction. "I'm the manly Gongenzaka Noboru, Sakaki-san's roommate. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuzuki let herself relax. The guy looked fearsome, but she could tell he was a nice guy. "Good to meet you, Gongenzaka. This is Milly Jones," she said gesturing to Milly Jones, who bowed in turn. Turning back to Gongenzaka, Yuzuki continued, "I think I've heard your name before. Are you from here in Tokyo?"

"No," Gongenzaka answered. "I come from Nagoya. You likely heard my father's name though - he runs the Gongenzaka Dojo."

"That's it!" Yuzuki exclaimed. "That prep school teaches Steadfast Dueling, doesn't it?"

"Steadfast Dueling?" Milly asked.

"It's a certain style of dueling," Yuya answered. "Gongenzaka can show you sometime, right Gongenzaka?"

"The man, Gongenzaka, would be delighted to," Gongenzaka affirmed. Turning to Yuya, he said, "You said you were planning to explore the campus, right?"

"Yes, with Yuzuki," Yuya said. "Do you want to come too?"

"I have not seen the whole school yet, and knowing is half the battle," Gongenzaka replied. "I'll join you."

"Me too," Milly said. "Let's go!"

They spent the next two hours walking around campus and exploring the buildings. They didn't go into the junior or senior dorms, but did spend time looking at them from the outside. They spent most of the time in the academic building, seeing which classrooms they would go to. Along the way, the four of them shared the stories of their entrance exams. Milly found Gongenzaka's story particularly incredulous for one reason.

"Your deck has no Spell or Trap Cards in it?" she said for the third time.

"No," Gongenzaka answered for the third time. "My Steadfast Dueling works best without Spell or Trap Cards."

"Still, I can't imagine a deck built that way," Milly said. "I'm looking forward to seeing yours' in action, Gongenzaka."

"As I am to yours', Ms. Jones," Gongenzaka replied. "I have never heard of a Duel Idol before."

"That's because there aren't any," Milly said. "I intend to be the first."

They walked into the central building while talking, and soon got distracted by all the arenas. If Yuzuki had to guess, there were about nine arenas total in the building, with the last one being four times as large and having space in the center for four Dueling Fields. The main feature of this arena was the racing track around it, which made Milly frown.

"Why does this arena have a racing track?" she asked.

'It's for Turbo Duels," a voice said behind them. They turned back to look, and saw three boys hanging around in the stands above them. The one who had talked had layered brown and blonde hair with gray-blue eyes. He wore the same uniform as the rest of them, but wore a buttoned-up dark blue shirt. He had an arrogant look in his eyes as he looked at Milly, Gongenzaka, Yuzuki, and Yuya. "None of you will be participating in those, sadly. You don't learn them until second-year."

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"Show respect!" one of the other guys said. He had brown eyes and purple-brown hair. "He is Sawatari Shingo, and he's going to be the best duelist of the freshman class!"

"Doubtful," Yuzuki said. "That's going to be me or Yuya. Though," she added, "he might get into the top ten."

"Oh really?" Sawatari said with a smirk. "Then how about a duel right now?"

"I'd love to," Yuzuki said.

"Not you," Sawatari said. "Him," and pointed to Yuya. "You said it would be you or Yuya, and I saw your duel with Professor Crowler. I want to know what your friend can do."

"Sure, I'll duel you," Yuya said, then checking his watch, started and added, "but dinner will start in 20 minutes. Could we duel after that?"

Sawatari smirked again. "Sure, I'll meet you at Field 4 after dinner. Oh," he added, remembering something, "I don't know your names. What are they?"

"I'm Sakaki Yuya," Yuya answered for them. Gesturing to the others, he said, "This is my roommate Gongenzaka Noboru, and my friends Milly Jones and Fujita Yuzuki."

"Sakaki," Sawatari said, narrowing his eyes. "And Fujita? I see now how you got into the Academy. Your fathers are both good duelists. Though," he added. "I'm going to surpass them one day."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Yuzuki said. "Come on, we should go to dinner."

Both groups ended up going to the dining hall, but stayed separate the entire way. Sawatari and his friends went to their own table, while Yuzuki and Yuya looked around for someone in particular. Seeing her, Yuzuki waved at Leila, who waved back and motioned them to her.

"Good to see the two of you," Leila said. Looking at Milly and Gongenzaka, she said, "I take it these are your roommates?"

"Yeah," Yuzuki said. "This is Milly Jones, from Australia, and Gongenzaka Noboru, from Nagoya."

"A pleasure," Leila said to them. "I'm Leila Thompson, from England." Turning back to Yuzuki, she said, "Did you pick a fight with those boys in the corner? They've been shooting glares at you."

Yuzuki looked around and saw Leila was talking about Sawatari and his friends. Sawatari himself was eating, but his two friends were occasionally taking turns to glare at Yuzuki and Yuya.

'We met them at one of the Duel Arenas," Yuzuki answered. "The tallest one, Sawatari Shingo, challenged Yuya to a duel after dinner."

"Oh," Leila said, her eyes widening. "Do you mind if I come watch? I'd like to see another Pendulum deck in action."

"Sure," Yuzuki said, smiling. "But right now, it's time to eat."

Dinner lasted about an hour, after which the five of them headed back to the arenas, specifically Arena 4. Leila had looked up the rules on their way there, and told them that students were allowed to duel in them until 9pm, which was about 3 hours away, so they would have plenty of time to duel.

When they entered the arena, Yuzuki took it all in again. They'd briefly passed through it earlier in the day, and thus she hadn't had time to study it. Now that she had time, she could see that the arena was massive. There was a central raised platform where the Duel Field was, surrounded by stands on all sides that almost went up to the ceiling. Sawatari and his friends were already there, with Sawatari on the platform wearing a forest green Duel Disk while his two friends were sitting in the front row.

"Well, well," Sawatari said as Yuya got up onto the platform. "I was starting to wonder whether you'd show. Thought perhaps you might have chickened out."

"Not a chance," Yuya said. "I never pass up a duel."

"Good to know," Sawatari said with another smirk. "Ready?"

"Ready," Yuya said. He placed his Duel Disk, a red model, on his wrist and then activated it, projecting a yellow blade. Sawatari likewise activated his Disk, projecting a lime green blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Sawatari Shingo: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuya said. Looking at the cards in his hand, he picked one and placed it on his Duel Disk. "For my first move, I'll summon Performapal Whip Snake in Attack Position!"

A hologram formed on Yuya's field, taking the appearance of a purple cobra wearing a polka-dot bow tie and top hat.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK 1700 DEF 900 LVL: 4**

Milly was surprised. "A Performapal? You mean Sakaki runs the same deck you do Yuzuki?"

"Yes," Yuzuki answered. "His dad ran one while in the pro leagues, and we both built ours off of his."

"I'll end my turn there. Your move, Sawatari!"

Back in the stands, Yuzuki and the others were talking amongst themselves.

"1700 attack points?" Milly said. "He's probably hoping Sawatari doesn't summon something more powerful."

"Won't matter if he did," Yuzuki said. When they all turned to look at her, she explained, "During the Main Phase of either player's turn, Whip Snake can switch the attack and defense of one monster on the opponent's field. Most level 4 monsters with 1800 attack or higher have a much lower defense."

"So Yuya is betting Sawatari won't summon a monster with 1800 or more attack and defense points?" Gongenzaka asked, then turned back to watch the duel. "A risky bet."

Back at the duel, Sawatari had looked up Performapal Whip Snake on his Duel Disk. Seeing its ability, he frowned.

 _That's going to be tough to get around_ , he thought. "My turn! Draw!" He shouted and drew from his Deck. Looking at his card, he smiled. _Or not_.

"For my first move, I summon Lightning Hoverboard!" Sawatari said and placed the card on his Duel Disk. Lightning Hoverboard looked like a darts board stuck in a skull's mouth, with three arcs of lightning at the corners.

 **Lightning Hoverboard ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Next," he said, "I activate the Spell Card Dart Striker's Delight!" placing a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. The card appeared on the field, with an image of a dart being thrown at a dart board with three other darts on it already.

"This Spell Card allows me to lower the attack of one monster on my opponent's field by half the combined attack and defense points of one monster on my field," Sawatari said. "My Lightning Hoverboard has 1400 attack and 1200 defense. Combined, that's 2600, so your Performapal Whip Snake loses 1300 attack points!"

"What?" Yuya exclaimed with a panicked look as a dart flew out of Sawatari's card and impaled Whip Snake's tail. Whip Snake struggled to get away, but its tail was pinned to the ground.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK 400**

"Furthermore, this card prevents my Lightning Hoverboard's attack from being changed by a card effect until your next End Phase!" Sawatari said. "Hoverboard attack! Lightning Shots!"

Lightning Hoverboard launched a torrent of lightning at Whip Snake, which destroyed it and caused Yuya to flinch on instinct as his Life Points lowered.

 **Yuya: 3000 LP**

Sawatari smirked at Yuya's predicament. "I'll end my turn with one card face-down. Your move, Sakaki-san."

In the stands, Kakimoto and Yamabe were cheering for Sawatari, who turned and waved at them. He had to admit, he liked people cheering for him. People cheering for his _opponents_ , however, that made him unhappy.

On the other side, Yuya's friends were worried for him. All except Yuzuki. She knew that Yuya would bounce back from this. In fact, he occasionally liked to let the opponent think they had the upperhand so as to make his victory be more entertaining.

Yuya himself was contemplating his next move, looking at the cards in his hand. He had most of the cards he needed, but there was one missing. He'd have to get it on this draw.

Placing his hand on his deck, Yuya shouted, "My turn! Draw!" and drew. Looking at the card he drew, he smiled. Noticing his smile, Yuzuki also smiled. _Yuya's going to put on his Entertainment guise_.

Snapping his fingers above his head, Yuya shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen!" which confused everyone present - except for Yuzuki. "Behold! My field is empty! But now, I will fill it with monsters!" Picking another card from his hand in addition to the one he drew, he shouted, "With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" and placed the cards on the edge of his Duel Disk, which made the word PENDULUM appear on it.

On the field, two pillars of light appeared on either side of Yuya. On his left was a man in black robes with some kind of circular device attached to his wrist. On his right was a man in white and blue robes carrying a staff with a circle around the middle.

 **Stargazer Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL 5 PS 1**

 **Timegazer Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL 3 PS 8**

"With this," Yuya continued shouting, "I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!"

"I wonder about that," Sawatari interrupted with a smirk.

"Huh?" Yuya exclaimed. Sawatari's smirk got bigger.

"You see," he said, "I did a little research on you before our duel. Your father helped introduce Pendulum Summoning to the world and your friend Fujita used it against Dr. Crowler. So I guessed you would use it too. And I was right." Hitting a button on his Duel Disk, he shouted, "I activate my Trap Card, Pendulum Snatcher!"

His Trap Card rose on the field. On it was a picture of a giant hand holding Stargazer Magician in its fist.

"This Trap Card allows me to take control of your Pendulum Monsters and place them in my own Pendulum Zones!"

"What?" Yuya said, taken aback.

Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians disappeared from Yuya's field and then reappeared on Sawatari's field. Sawatari and his friends laughed at Yuya's expression.

"Oh, don't feel too bad, Sakaki," Sawatari taunted him. "It's not all bad. My trap card requires that I give you a card from my hand and you also get to draw a new card." Taking a card from his hand, he threw it at Yuya. Catching it, Yuya widened his eyes.

 _Block Spider?_ he thought. _With 0 attack and 100 defense, this card is worthless_. Shutting his eyes, he shook his head. _No, no card is worthless so long as you have faith in it_.

Opening his eyes, he drew the card Pendulum Snatcher let him draw. Looking at it, he placed it on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in Attack Position!"

Skeeter Skimmer was a six-legged water strider with white cartoon gloves at the ends of its legs, a top hat, and a blue-white polka dot bow tie.

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK 500 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"With that, I'll end my turn," Yuya said.

Sawatari smirked. "Not much else you can do, eh Sakaki?" Placing his hand on his deck, he said, "Don't worry, I'll try to make this quick and painless. Draw!" and drew. Looking at his card, he smiled and played it.

"I activate the Spell Card Tribute Trade!" Tribute Trade showed a Deck, the cards Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Drei, and a hand reaching for Cyber Dragon. "By Tributing 1 monster on my field with a Level, I can add 1 Monster from my Deck to my hand that is 1 Level higher than the Tributed monster."

Pointing to his Lightning Hoverboard, he said, "I Tribute my Level 4 Hoverboard to add the Level 5 Power Dart Striker to my hand." Hoverboard disappeared as Sawatari added the card from his Deck to his hand.

"Next," he said with his biggest smirk yet, "I'll do what you were about to do." Waving his hand in the air, he shouted, "With the Set Pendulum Scale, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!"

Taking the three cards in his hand, he placed all three on his Duel Disk. "I Pendulum Summon Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dart Striker!"

The three monsters that appeared were very similar. Power Dart Striker was an orange robot with a dart shooter on its right arm; Rocket Dart Striker was red with a female shape and Ultimate Dart Striker was blue with wings.

 **Power Dart Striker ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 5**

 **Rocket Dart Striker ATK 1900 DEF 100 LVL: 6**

 **Ultimate Dart Striker ATK 2400 DEF 300 LVL: 7**

Yuzuki started to panic. "This is bad!" she exclaimed.

Sawatari, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. "Now, Power Dart Striker, attack that insect!"

"Not so fast!" Yuya shouted. "I activate Skeeter Skimmer's effect! When it is attacked while in Attack Position, I can switch it to Defense Position and negate your attack!"

Skeeter Skimmer did just that, blocking Power Dart Striker and getting a blue aura around it to show it was in Defense Position.

Sawatari threw a tantrum. "No fair!" he shouted. "I'm supposed to win this turn!" Calming down, he smirked and said, "Oh well, at least I'll inflict some damage. Rocket Dart Striker, do what Power Dart Striker could not. Attack!"

Rocket Dart Striker attacked and destroyed Skeeter Skimmer, causing it to explode and Yuya to flinch. Noticing this, Sawatari pressed his advantage.

"Now, Ultimate Dart Striker, attack Sakaki directly!"

Ultimate Dart Striker charged at Yuya and shot him with his dart launcher. Yuya fell to his knees as his Life Points took a massive hit.

 **Yuya: 600 LP**

"I think I'll end my turn there," Sawatari said. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Getting back up, Yuya shook his head. "No way. I'm not scared of losing. Entertaining the audience is more important than victory."

Sawatari raised his left eyebrow. "Is it? Well, I must admit seeing the expression on your face when I took your Magicians was very entertaining."

"Oh?" Yuya said. "Then I'll have to give an even better show."

Placing his hand on his Duel Disk, he shouted, "My turn! Draw!" and drew. When he saw what his card was, he smiled. _This won't win me the Duel_ , he thought. _But it will buy me time_.

"I Summon Block Spider from my hand!" Yuya said and placed the card on his Duel Disk. Block Spider, a monster made out of construction blocks, appeared on Yuya's field.

 **Block Spider ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Sawatari frowned, puzzled. "The card I gave you? You do know that card is worthless right? I only included it in my Deck to give it to you for Pendulum Snatcher's effect."

"You're wrong," Yuya asserted. "No card is worthless, so long as the Duelist can find a use for it." Taking the card he drew, Yuya placed it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. "I activate the Spell Card Mimiclay! This card allows me to switch a Level 3 or below monster in Attack Position to Defense Position, and then Special Summon Mimiclay as a monster with the same name, type, attack, defense, level, attribute, and effects. I target Block Spider for Mimiclay's effect!"

Block Spider switched to Defense Position as a second Block Spider appeared on the field, also in Defense Position.

 **Mimiclay ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Why would he do that?" Milly wondered.

"To keep Sawatari from attacking," Leila answered. When the others turned to her, she explained, "Block Spider prevents the opponent from attacking other Insect-type monsters. Since Yuya now has two of them . . . "

"Sawatari can't attack either of them!" Yuzuki exclaimed. "An attack lock!"

Sawatari, who was aware of this, scowled. "I'll tear down that lock, don't you worry," he muttered.

Yuya, meanwhile, picked two other cards from his hand. "I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face-down on the field," he said, placing them face-down. "Your move, Sawatari."

"Indeed it is," Sawatari said, smiling, "and also your last! Draw!"

Looking at the card he drew, Sawatari frowned. It would only work if he had two Spell Cards, but he didn't have - wait.

Looking at Stargazer and Timegazer Magician, Sawatari realized he _did_ have two Spell Cards. When they were in the Pendulum Zones, Pendulum Monsters were considered Spell Cards.

Placing the card on his Duel Disk, Sawatari shouted, "I activate the Spell Card Cricket Close! This card allows me to negate the effects of 1 face-up card on your field, and all I have to do is negate the effects of 2 Spell Cards on my field."

"But he doesn't have any Spell Cards on his field," Gongenzaka interjected.

"Yes, he does," Yuzuki said, a touch of dread in her voice.

"The lady is right," Sawatari said with a wink. "While they're in the Pendulum Zones, Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians are considered Spell Cards, so I'll negate their effects to negate Mimiclay's effects!"

Dartboards formed around the three cards on the field, forcing the Magicians to revert back to cards, but Mimiclay disappeared from the field.

"What happened to Mimiclay?" Milly wondered.

"Since Mimiclay is a Normal Spell Card, having its effects negated sends it to the Graveyard," Yuzuki answered.

"And without Mimiclay, Block Spider can be attacked," Gongenzaka said.

Back on the field, Yuya activated one of his face-down cards. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Draw Muscle! This card allows me to target 1 Defense Position monster on my field with 1000 or less defense points, then I draw 1 card, and if that card is a monster, then the targeted monster gains defense equal to that monster's defense!" He then did what the card said and drew 1 card, and then showed it to Sawatari.

"I drew Performapal Kaleidoscorp, which has 2300 defense points! So now Block Spider gains 2300 defense points!"

 **Block Spider DEF 2400**

Sawatari smirked again. "Do you really think that will save you? I activate the effects of Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dark Striker! By tributing them, I can increase Ultimate Dart Striker's attack by 600 and allow it to inflict piercing damage, respectively!"

"What?" Yuya exclaimed.

Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker both disappeared from the field, while Ultimate Dart Striker's attack increased.

 **Ultimate Dart Striker ATK 3000**

"With piercing damage, if Ultimate Dart Striker attacks, this will be over!" Milly exclaimed.

"Yuya!" Yuzuki whispered.

"Ultimate Dart Striker, attack that silly insect!" Sawatari shouted. "Ultimate Full Shoot!"

Before Ultimate Dart Striker could do that, Yuya activated his other face-down. "Trap Card! Empty Fishing! This card halves the battle damage!"

Yuya flinched as Ultimate Dart Striker's attack hit Block Spider, but thanks to Draw Muscle and Empty Fishing, he was still in the duel.

 **Yuya: 300 LP**

"Oh come on!" Sawatari shouted. "Why won't you lose! You're ruining my moments!"

"I intend to do more than that!" Yuya shouted. "Empty Fishing also allows me to add two cards on your field that have had their effects negated to my hand!"

"Huh?" Sawatari said. "But the only cards on my field with negated effects are," he panicked suddenly, "Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians!"

"That's right," Yuya said with a smile. "So why don't you give me my Magicians back?"

With a grimace, Sawatari tossed the cards back to Yuya. On the field, the holograms of Stargazer and Timegazer burst into light since they weren't on the field anymore. In the stands, Yuzuki, Gongenzaka, Milly, and Leila were cheering.

"Yes!" Yuzuki said. "He got his Magicians back! Now he can Pendulum Summon!"

"It won't be that easy!" Sawatari warned Yuya. "During the End Phase of the turn 'Dart' monsters were Tributed, Ultimate Dart Striker summons all of them back!"

Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker reappeared on Sawatari's field, while Ultimate Dart Striker's attack returned to normal.

 **Power Dart Striker ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 5**

 **Rocket Dart Striker ATK 1900 DEF 100 LVL: 6**

 **Ultimate Dart Striker ATK 2400**

"I end my turn," Sawatari said. "Show me what you can do, Sakaki!"

"Don't worry Sawatari, the real fun's just getting started!" Yuya shouted back at him as he placed his hand on his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at his card, Yuya smiled. He had this duel in the bag now.

"Let's try this again," he said, picking two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards on the ends of his Duel Disk, and like before the word PENDULUM appeared on it and the monsters appeared in pillars of light on either side of his field.

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" While Yuya was shouting, the pendant he wore around his neck started to glow and a giant version of it appeared between the two pillars, swinging back and forth. Yuya continued his chant.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

Yuya placed three monsters from his hand onto his Duel Disk, which caused a portal between the pillars to open, and three lights - one purple, one yellow, and one blue - to come out of it.

"I Summon Performapal Kaleidoscorp, Performapal Turn Toad, and finally, the dragon with the dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Kaleidoscorp was a scorpion that instead of claws, had shields with stars on them and a bow tie instead of a stinger. Turn Toad was a frog in a vest, bow tie, and top hat. But as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon had stolen the show at Yuzuki's duel against Crowler, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon drew everyone's attention.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon had predominately red scales with yellow armor. Like Phantom Dragon, it had a red and green orb at the ends of blades coming out of its shoulders. It also had similar body proportions and red and green eyes, but the similarities ended there. Pendulum Dragon had less armor and more red to it as well as having smaller arms than Phantom Dragon.

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp ATK 100 DEF 2300 LVL 6 PS 4**

 **Performapal Turn Toad ATK 0 DEF 800 LVL 2 PS 3**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL 7 PS 4**

On seeing Pendulum Dragon, Leila turned to Yuzuki. "You were right. Your ace is like a mirror version of his."

Yuzuki was smiling. "Wait till you see it in action."

On the field, Yuya was getting ready. "I activate the effect of Kaleidoscorp! If you have a monster that was Summoned via Pendulum Summon, I can target one monster on my field. That monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters you have on the field."

"Oh no!" Sawatari said with worry. Ultimate Dart Striker had been Pendulum Summoned and he had three monsters. So Odd-Eyes could attack 3 times.

"Odd-Eyes, attack Ultimate Dart Striker! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes released a torrent of red energy at Ultimate Dart Striker. As it hit it, Yuya added, "Odd-Eyes's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's monster, all battle damage you take is doubled!"

"What!?" Sawatari practically shrieked.

"Yep!" Yuya said cheerily. "Go! Reaction Force!" The blast from Odd-Eyes doubled in strength as Ultimate Dart Striker burst into light, knocking down Sawatari's Life Points

 **Shingo: 3800 LP**

"Now Odd-Eyes, attack Rocket Dart Striker!" What happened to Ultimate Dart Striker repeated itself with Rocket Dart Striker as Sawatari lost more Life Points.

 **Shingo: 2600 LP**

"Finally, Odd-Eyes attacks Power Dart Striker! Spiral Strike Burst and Reaction Force!" For a third time, Odd-Eyes blasted one of Sawatari's monsters, only this one knocked Sawatari off his feet.

 **Shingo: 1200 LP**

As Sawatari got back up, he chuckled. "Impressive, I'll admit, but I still have Life Points left, and you're out of attacks."

"Afraid not," Yuya said with a smile.

"What?" Sawatari said, panicked.

"I activate the effect of Turn Toad! I switch one Defense Position monster to Attack Position, and it then gains attack equal to half its defense! I switch Block Spider to Attack Position, and then it gains 1200 attack from 2400 defense!"

"Oh no!" Sawatari screamed.

"Block Spider, attack Sawatari directly!"

Block Spider shot a web at Sawatari, which knocked him off his feet.

 **Shingo: 0 LP**

The holograms disappeared as Yuzuki and the others came down to cheer on Yuya.

"That was amazing, Sakaki!" Milly shouted. "I never saw a duel like that!"

"I did once," Leila said with a smile. "But seeing another like it was even better."

"The manly Gongenzaka is proud to be your roommate, Sakaki-san!" Gongenzaka said.

Yuya smiled at the three of them and said, "You know what? Why don't you all just call me Yuya? It's simpler."

"They will, Yuya," Yuzuki said, and then hugged him quickly before letting go and looking at the other three. "If you're calling him Yuya, you might as well call me Yuzuki.'

"All right, Yuzuki," Leila said. Turning to Gongenzaka, she said, "So, do we call you Noboru?"

Gongenzaka shook his head. "I prefer Gongenzaka. It sounds better."

"Okay," Yuzuki said with a small laugh. Looking over Yuya's shoulder, she narrowed her eyes and said in a whisper, "Yuya."

Yuya turned around and saw Sawatari and his friends not that far. All three of them looked furious, but Sawatari closed his eyes and calmed himself down. When he opened them, he gave a grudging smile.

"Congratulations, Sakaki Yuya," he said. "Just so you know, I will beat you eventually."

Yuya smiled. "I look forward to that duel, Sawatari Shingo."

Yuya, Yuzuki and their friends left before Sawatari, Kakimoto, and Yamabe and headed back to the first-year dorm. As they did so, none of them noticed the camera that had been watching the match.

On the other end of that camera, Akaba Reiji steepled his fingers in thought. It was difficult to say whether Fujita or Sakaki was the better duelist. It was to be expected of course; Reiji knew both of their fathers, and the two of them had always been around the same skill level.

What he found most interesting though was their dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. As far as he knew, they were the only copies that existed, like with Fudo Yusei's ace card. He wondered if the fact they had those cards was proof that they possessed _it_ , though obviously he would need more than that.

Pushing his glasses up his face, he got up from his office chair and made to leave for his bedroom. He had no idea what would happen this year at IDA, but he had a feeling that it would definitely be an interesting year.

 _Dart Striker's Delight Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your field and 1 monster on your opponent's field. The targeted monster on your opponent's field loses ATK equal to half the combined ATK and DEF of the targeted monster on your field. The ATK of the targeted monster on your field cannot be changed by a card effect until your opponent's next End Phase._

 _Pendulum Snatcher Normal Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card is your opponent has two cards in their Pendulum Zones and you have 1 or more card(s) in your hand. Take control of the cards in your opponent's Pendulum Zones and place them in your own Pendulum Zones. You then must give your opponent 1 card from your hand, and they then draw 1 card from their Deck._

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Yuzuki and Milly Jones adapt to being roommates and decide to learn more about each other through a Duel._

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 3 – The Melodious Duel Idol_

 **Announcements**

 **scififan599:** Something I forgot to add in the last chapter was that some cards will have their effects from the anime while others will have their effects from the real world. Character names will be based either off their Japanese names or English dubbed names. In addition, any cards I create for the sake of plot will be explained at the end of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Melodious Duel Idol

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 3: The Melodious Duel Idol**

A week had passed since Yuya's duel with Sawatari, and so far, it had been one of the most irritating weeks of Yuzuki's life. The majority of her time was spent attending classes, doing homework, and arguing with Milly. As it turned out, sharing a room with an aspiring Duel Idol was not good for one's hearing. Milly had joined the school choir (which Yuzuki had no idea existed) and was practicing her singing in their room so as not to disturb their dormmates. The problem was she had a tendency to get carried away with her singing and would go higher and louder than necessary, to the point where Yuzuki was sure her ears were bleeding and she ended up shouting at Milly to stop singing.

"They are not bleeding, Yuzuki," Yuya said when she told him this. The two of them were in the common area of the fifth floor, waiting for Gongenzaka and Milly so they could go to lunch.

 _Another thing that annoys me about Milly_ , Yuzuki suddenly thought. _She spends forever on makeup and doing her hair_. Yuzuki herself wore no makeup, but her hair was longer than Milly's, so he couldn't help but wonder how it took Milly so much longer to do hers'.

Yuzuki sighed. Truth be told, she didn't dislike Milly. She was cheerful, energetic, and always willing to help her or Yuya out. She also suspected she had a crush on Gongenzaka, but she wasn't sure, and given his disposition, Gongenzaka would probably never notice.

"I know, Yuya," Yuzuki responded at last. "I really like her, I just wish she would either practice somewhere else or control her volume better. She's actually really good when she isn't too loud. If this keeps up, I'm going to end up shouting at her and hurting her feelings."

"Couldn't you just get some noise-cancelling headphones?" Yuya asked. "Those would work perfectly."

Yuzuki rolled her eyes. "I _did_ get some headphones. They didn't work. Either I got cheated, or Milly's singing is so powerful it overcame them."

Yuya smirked. "You're just upset you haven't dueled all week."

Yuzuki glared at Yuya. That, sadly, was true. Between homework, classes, and their meals, none of them had been able to duel since Yuya had beat Sawatari.

"That _may_ be a factor," she admitted. "But the weekend's coming up, so that should change soon."

Sighing again, she changed the topic. "What about you? How's Gongenzaka for a roommate?"

"He's," Yuya paused, "quiet. Whenever he's not doing homework, he usually just sits on the floor and meditate. Though he does leave the dorm sometimes to go somewhere. When I asked him, he said he was 'training.' I have no idea what he meant."

"Well, at least he's quiet," Yuzuki said. "And at least you know something about him. I have no idea who Leila's roommate is."

"You don't?" Yuya said, surprised. "Neither do I. I asked her who she was bunking with, and she avoided the question. Guess she doesn't want us to know."

"That is odd," Yuzuki said slowly. "Maybe she's embarrassed by them? That would be my guess. But she must know we'll find out eventually, the campus isn't that large." Looking at her watch, she groaned. "What's taking them so long? How much time can styling your hair take?"

"You'd know better than me," Yuya said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Yuzuki teased him. "Cause I'm pretty sure hair like yours doesn't come naturally. How much time do you spend styling it?"

"None," Yuya protested. "It just gets like this naturally."

"Sure, it does," Yuzuki said sarcastically. Before Yuya could respond, Gongenzaka came out from the boys' section.

"The man, Gongenzaka, apologizes for being late," Gongenzaka said. "Where is Milly?"

"She should be here soon," Yuzuki said. "I have to ask, why do you refer to yourself as 'the man, Gongenzaka?'"

Gongenzaka shrugged. "It is just my way." He paused, then asked, "Do either of you know yet which track you intend to join?"

Yuzuki thought about that. Yesterday, they had been informed about the upper tracks – Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz – and were told that by the end of the year, they were expected to declare which track they wished to join. They would then spend their second and third years undergoing intensive training in that track.

"Honestly, I don't know," Yuzuki said. "I was thinking the Fusion track, maybe. As I understood it, Fusion monsters are the hardest to summon, but they're also the most powerful." Looking at Gongenzaka, she said, "You do know the tracks are technically suggestions, right? We could join say, the Synchro track, and still learn Fusion and Xyz summoning."

"He knows," Yuya said. "But everyone has a favored method, one they use more than others, and the tracks provide information on advanced techniques you can't learn on your own." Pausing to think for a second, he said, "I think I might join the Xyz track. I don't have any tuners, and a lot of my Performapals have the same levels."

"The man, Gongenzaka, was thinking about joining the Synchro track," Gongenzaka said. "I feel it would complement my Superheavy Samurais greatly. Do you know about Milly or Leila?"

"Leila told us she had an Xyz monster, so she'll probably join that track," Yuzuki answered. "As for Milly, I expect she'll join the Fusion track." Remembering what she and Yuya were just discussing, she asked Gongenzaka, "By the way, how do you get your hair to do that? Do you use some special product?"

Gongenzaka's cheeks reddened. "No, I just comb it."

Yuzuki sighed in exasperation. "What is it with guys and refusing to admit you style your hair?"

"You could ask Sawatari," Yuya suggested with a smirk. "He'd probably be happy to tell you."

"Ugh, no," Yuzuki said, making a face. "I feel like I'd have to take a bath afterwards."

"What are we talking about?" a voice asked from the girls' side. Turning their heads, Yuzuki, Yuya, and Gongenzaka saw Milly enter the common area.

"Sawatari," Yuzuki said with a grin. She'd already gotten over her annoyance with Milly. Temporarily, at least. "And guys' refusal to admit to styling their hair."

"I don't style my hair!" Yuya insisted. "It gets like this naturally!"

"Really?" Milly asked, her eyebrows raised. "I suppose I can see it, but you Gongenzaka? You _have_ to use hair gel to get yours' to stay that way."

Yuzuki laughed as 'the man, Gongenzaka' protested that he didn't use hair gel.

"Come on, everyone," Yuya interrupted. "We should get to lunch, or all the good tables will be taken."

Yuzuki sighed dramatically. "Fine, we'll stop asking how you boys get your hair the way it is. Think they'll have tempura? I'd really like some."

After lunch, they all went to their afternoon classes, which made Yuzuki antsy. Like Yuya said, it had been a week since she'd had or seen a duel, and she wanted to break that. But who should she duel?

Yuya? Dueling him was always fun, but since their decks were so similar, it wouldn't be as exciting. Leila? That would definitely be interesting, but Leila had said at lunch that she would be busy all weekend. And there was no way she would duel Sawatari, even if she was willing to talk to him.

That left Gongenzaka and Milly. She'd ask the two of them if they'd want a duel after classes.

Their classes were different than Yuzuki's, and she didn't know what Gongenzaka did after classes. But she did know that Milly had choir practice after hers', so after her class ended, Yuzuki headed to the basement, where the school music groups practiced.

When she got to the basement, she started to hear multiple voices singing. As she got closer, they got louder, and she started to recognize Milly's voice among them. Eventually, she arrived outside the choir room, where she decided to wait until Milly left. She could do homework until then.

As she settled on one of the chairs outside the room, she realized her Duel Disk was blinking – she had a call. Answering it, she smiled.

"Hi, Yuya."

"Hi, Yuzuki," Yuya's face said on the screen. "Where are you? I was thinking we could test out another of the arenas."

Yuzuki sighed. "Sorry Yuya, but I'm waiting for Milly." Pausing before she continued, she said, "I was hoping to duel her."

"Oh," Yuya's eyes widened. "That's good. Dueling can help people overcome their issues and become closer."

"Don't repeat my father's words to me, Yuya," Yuzuki said. Thinking for a moment, she said, "Although, now that I think about it, this might be a way to resolve things – or at least make them easier."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll text you after talking to Milly," Yuzuki said, ignoring the question. "I'll talk to you later."

"But-," which was all Yuya said before Yuzuki ended the call. Leaning back on the chair, she pulled out her homework from her last class and set about finishing it.

Milly's practice ended roughly a half-hour later. Yuzuki watched as students, male and female, started filing out of the room. Some of them, after passing her, started whispering. Yuzuki overheard one of them saying, "That's the duelist who defeated Professor Crowler."

Yuzuki allowed herself a small grin. She was glad that people knew her for her accomplishments instead of her father's, but hopefully by the time she graduated, people would know her for more than just defeating Crowler.

None of the students who left were Milly, yet Yuzuki was certain she'd heard Milly's voice earlier. Packing her stuff up, she made to enter the choir room, but stopped when she heard some voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but one of the voices was definitely Milly's. Getting closer to the door, she placed her ear to it, and was able to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jones, but the other students have issued complaints about your vocals. If you can't learn control, I'm afraid you might have to leave choir."

"But professor," Milly responded. "Becoming an idol is my dream. And I know I can get out of hand sometimes, but I'm working on it."

"I hope so, Ms. Jones, you're one of my best singers." The teacher paused, then continued. "Look, having a good voice isn't all you need to become a professional idol, you also need to have control. Temper your vocals, improve your range. And most importantly, you need to learn to share the stage."

"Share the stage?" Milly said, sounding surprised. "But an idol sings alone, she doesn't have backup singers."

"You're not an idol yet, Ms. Jones, and this is choir, the whole group is meant to sing together, it's not just you and 'backup singers.'" Sighing, the teacher said, "Look, just work on what I've told you and you'll be fine. See you on Monday, Ms. Jones."

"Yes, professor."

Hearing steps, Yuzuki backed away from the door back into the chair. Milly opened the door and was surprised to see her there.

"Yuzuki?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Is everything okay?"

Milly smiled, but it was uncertain. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," Yuzuki paused, uncertain. It wouldn't be polite to reveal she'd been listening at the door – Milly might think Yuzuki was overstepping her bounds. Still, there was one thing that would help.

"I wanted to challenge you to a duel."

"A duel?" Milly said, her eyes widening. "Here? Now?"

"Well, obviously not. There's not enough room. I was thinking of going to one of the arenas, or, wait," Yuzuki suddenly had a thought and grinned. "Come on, I know where we can duel."

Yuzuki grabbed Milly's hand and dragged her after her, against Milly's protests.

Across campus, Yuya was walking back towards the dorms. He hated doing homework, but if was going to graduate and become a pro, he would have to do it. He thought back to Fujita Shuzo's words, the same words he'd repeated to Yuzuki.

 _Dueling can help people overcome their issues and become closer_. Shuzo believed that if two people dueled, that made them friends. Yuya believed, or wanted to believe, that. It was why he'd said them to Yuzuki, despite her having heard them even more times than him. She and Milly both had to get along, and a duel would cut through those issues very quick.

Yuya was shaken from his thoughts by a ringing. Looking at his Duel Disk, he realized he had a message from Yuzuki. Opening it, he read and widened his eyes in surprise.

 _Well_ , he thought. _That's certainly an unusual place to duel_. Looking at the sender list, he saw Yuzuki had also sent the message to Gongenzaka. He should hurry up and get there, otherwise he'd miss the show.

Milly looked around anxiously. "Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?"

Yuzuki smiled. "Yes, I looked through the rulebook; there's no rules saying we can't duel up here. Though we should probably hold on to our cards tightly."

The location in question was the roof of the freshman dorm. Milly had never been up there before, and it was mostly bare, the only decorations being a satellite tower and gravel covering the entire top.

"I don't know about this Yuzuki, I mean we both have homework to do, don't we?"

"We do," Yuzuki agreed. "But we both need to relax, and a duel's the best way to do that." Smiling, she added, "Tell you what, we'll add stakes to our duel."

"Stakes?"

"Yes. If you win, I won't complain about your singing anymore."

Milly raised her eyebrows. "And if you win?"

"Then you practice your singing somewhere else." Gesturing around them, she said, "This seems like a good place."

Milly shook her head and rubbed her arms. "It's a little too cold for me."

"Then a duel is perfect right now; it will warm you up."

Behind Yuzuki, the door to the roof opened and Yuya and Gongenzaka came out. Looking around, Gogenzaka said, "The man Gongenzaka did not think we were allowed on the roof."

"Yuzuki insists we are," Yuya said.

"We are," Yuzuki answered him. "I went through the entire rulebook, and there's no rule saying we can't be up here or that we can't duel here."

"But why here?" Gongenzaka asked. "Why not at one of the arenas?"

Yuzuki grinned. "Because the arenas are too public. We needed a more private spot." Turning back to Milly, she said, "Ready Milly?"

Milly sighed. "Alright Yuzuki." Placing her backpack on the ground, she took out her Duel Disk – a violet model – put it on, and activated the purple blade in it. Yuzuki in turn activated her own Disk.

"Duel!" Milly and Yuzuki shouted.

 **Milly Jones: 4000 LP**

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"You go first, Milly," Yuzuki insisted.

"Alright, Yuzuki," Milly said. Looking at her hand, she picked one card and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!"

Aria was a pink-skinned woman with purple hair, a red-brown and orange outfit, and an orange harp attached to her back. She had several musical notes all over her body.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"I then place one card face-down and end my turn," Milly said. "And since Aria did not inflict battle damage to you this turn, she can inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

"Already?" Yuzuki said, surprised.

"Go! Resonate Wave!" Aria sang a high note, which made Yuzuki wince and cover her ears.

 **Yuzuki: 3200 LP**

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked Yuzuki.

"What?" Yuzuki shouted. "I can't hear you, my ears are ringing!"

Milly giggled at that, which made Yuzuki glare at her. "My turn! Draw!"

Yuzuki drew, and looking at the cards in her hand, smiled. She picked two cards from her hand.

"First, I'll set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" She placed the two cards at the edges of her Duel Disk, which lit up with the word "PENDULUM". Just like her duel with Crowler, two pillars of light appeared on the field, one contained a green and yellow dragon and the other a red and yellow dragon. And while none of them noticed it, Yuzuki's bracelet started to glow as well.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster! The dragon with the hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's ace dragon, the same one that had defeated Crowler appeared and roared. Milly's and Gongenzaka's eyes widened on seeing it for the first time.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Odd-Eyes, attack Aria the Melodious Diva! Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Phantom Dragon let loose a stream of blue energy at Aria, which overwhelmed it and destroyed it. Milly flinched as she took damage.

 **Milly: 3100 LP**

"And now," Yuzuki said. "I activate Odd-Eyes' ability! When this card inflicts battle damage, I can inflict 1200 points of damage for each 'Odd-Eyes' monster in my Pendulum Zones!"

"Yuzuki has two 'Odd-Eyes' in her Pendulum Zones," Gongenzaka noted. "That means Milly will take 2400 points of damage."

Mirage and Persona Dragons glowed as Phantom Dragon sent out a second burst of blue energy aimed at Milly. Before it could hit her, Milly activated her face-down card.

"I activate the Trap Card Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! It reduces all damage from card effects to 0 until the end of the turn!"

The Trap Card in question had a little girl in white robes wearing a hat shaped like a Scapegoat inside a magic circle. A barrier formed around Milly that deflected the damage from Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Yuzuki grinned.

"Not bad Milly, that was the move that finished Crowler off," she praised. Taking a card from her hand, she placed it face-down. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Milly breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have lost from Phantom Dragon's effect, but it wouldn't have taken much after that.

Placing her hand on her deck, she shouted, "My turn! Draw!" and drew. Looking at the cards in her hand, she formed a plan.

"First, I'll activate the Spell card 1st Movement Solo!" The Spell appeared on the field, with a picture of a program and conductor's wand on it. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand." Picking another card from her hand, she said, "I Special Summon Serenade the Melodious Diva!"

Serenade had the same skin as Aria, but had pink hair, a yellow and orange dress, and a harp shaped wing on her right shoulder.

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva ATK 400 DEF 1900 LVL: 4**

"Serenade's ability allows me to use her as 2 tributes for a Fairy-type monster!"

"Two tributes?" Yuya said, surprised. "That means she can summon a monster as powerful as Phantom Dragon!"

Taking her second to last card from her hand, Milly placed it on her Disk. "Enchanting melody echoing in the heave. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Serenade disappeared in a flash of light with a new monster taking her place.

Mozarta had white skin and blue eyes, a large red dress, and blue-yellow butterfly wings.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"2600 attack points?" Gongenzaka said. "That's not good." Yuzuki, who heard this, braced herself for battle, but Milly wasn't done yet.

"I activate Mozarta's ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Light Fairy-type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

When the card was placed on Milly's Duel Disk, Sonata appeared. She had yellow skin, green and blue hair, and wore a blue dress. She had a blue harp attached to her right shoulder.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK 1200 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

 _She doesn't have any more cards in her hand_ , Yuzuki thought. _Still, she's far from done_.

Indeed, Milly wasn't. "I activate Sonata's ability! As long this Special Summoned monster is on my field, all Fairy-type monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense points!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise. Sonata sang a note that made her and Mozarta glow as their attack and defense increased.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK 3100 DEF 2500**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK 1700 DEF 1500**

"This is bad for Yuzuki," Yuya said worringly. Gongenzaka didn't say anything, but he was in agreement.

"Mozarta, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Graceful Wave!" Mozarta sang a loud note at Phantom Dragon, who roared in protest as it was destroyed. Yuzuki flinched in reaction.

 **Yuzuki: 2600 LP**

"Now Sonata attacks you directly! Take 1700 points of damage!"

"Not happening!" Yuzuki shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Performapal Pinch Helper!"

Yuzuki's trap card rose, showing Performapal Cheermole on it. "If you declare a direct attack, I can negate that attack, then Special Summon 1 'Performapal' from my Deck."

Milly's eyes widened as Sonata's attack was blocked. Searching her deck, Yuzuki chose 1 card, then said, "I Special Summon Performapal Secondonkey in Defense Position!"

Secondonkey was a donkey with a red and orange bow tie and a blue saddle with a yellow star on it

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Since Secondonkey was Special Summoned, and I have 2 cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 1 'Performapal' monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuzuki searched her deck again, then picked a card and added it to her hand. Showing it to Milly, she said, "I add Performapal Partnaga to my hand."

"Since I can't do anything, I end my turn," Milly said, somewhat despondent. She'd hoped to inflict a lot of damage to Yuzuki, but that hadn't worked. Looking over at Yuzuki she wasn't surprised to see Yuzuki was smiling, but she was surprised when Yuzuki called over to her.

"What's wrong, Milly? Aren't you having fun?"

"Oh," Milly said. "Um, sorry, it's just-."

"Just because something doesn't go according to plan doesn't mean things are bad," Yuzuki said. "It just means we have to adapt to our new situation and respond to it as we see fit."

Milly started. Yuzuki's smile was gentle. "Tell me, why do you think I use Performapals?"

"Uh, because they're cool?"

"No, that's not why. I mean, they are cool, but that's not the reason I use them. I use them because they're strongest when working together."

Milly's eyes widened. Thinking back to Yuya's duel with Sawatari, she realized Yuzuki was right. Kaleidoscorp had given Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon the power to destroy Sawatari's monsters while Turn Toad had allowed Block Spider to deal the finishing blow. Her monsters had helped each other, stood alongside each other so none outshone the others.

This made her think of her professor's words, that her classmates in choir found it difficult to work with her because she wanted to perform alone. For the first time since lunch, she found herself smiling. She understood now – if she saw to achieve her dream, she had to work with others and sometimes allow them to take the spotlight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuzuki, who started her turn. "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at her cards, Yuzuki smiled and decided to surprise Milly. "Hey Milly, what do you think happens to Pendulum Monsters when they're destroyed?"

Milly wasn't expecting that question. "Well, I guess they go to the Graveyard like other cards."

Yuzuki's grin widened. "Sorry, no. When Pendulum Monsters are destroyed while on the field, they go to the Extra Deck!"

"What?" Milly was shocked. She hadn't studied Pendulum Monsters much, but she'd thought they went to the Graveyard.

Gongenzaka was surprised too. Turning to Yuya, he asked, "Is that true? Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard?"

Yuya nodded. "Unless sent to the Graveyard from the hand, Deck, or as Xyz Materials, yeah."

"While they're in the Extra Deck, they can be Pendulum Summoned again!" Yuzuki said. "Using the Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Performapal Partnaga and Performapal Camelump in Defense Position, and from my Extra Deck, the dragon with the hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in Attack Position!"

Yuzuki's three monsters appeared on the field. They'd all seen Phantom Dragon, but Partnaga and Camelump were new ones. Partnaga was a red and yellow striped cobra with a cartoon glove instead of a rattle and a top hat. Camelump had yellow fur, a giant black hat, two humps, and a red and orange bow tie.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Performapal Camelump ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 500 DEF 2100 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

"I activate the ability of Performapal Partnaga! When this card is summoned, I can target 1 face-up monster I control. That monster gains 300 ATK for each 'Performapal' I control. I target Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and since I control 3 'Performapals,' Phantom Dragon gains 900 ATK!"

Partnaga hissed and waved its tail while Phantom Dragon glowed and roared as its attack points increased.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 3400**

Milly's eyes widened. "It's more powerful than Mozarta!"

"Battle!" Yuzuki shouted. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Odd-Eyes attacked Mozarta with a stream of blue energy, which made Mozarta disintegrate. Milly winced as her Life Points went down.

 **Milly: 2800 LP**

Yuzuki smiled. "You know what happens next. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon deals 1200 points of damage for each 'Odd-Eyes' in my Pendulum Zones! I have two, so that's 2400 points of damage!"

Phantom Dragon let loose another stream of blue energy, but unlike last time, Milly couldn't block it. She was knocked off her feet as she took damage.

 **Milly: 400 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn. It's your move, Milly," Yuzuki said.

Milly got up and stared at Yuzuki. "Why didn't you attack Sonata? I would have lost if you did that."

Yuzuki returned Milly's look. "Because I know you haven't shown me all you can do, and I want to see it before this is over."

Milly gave a small laugh and smile. "You might regret that."

"Maybe," Yuzuki said. "But a duel isn't over until someone's Life Points hit 0, and even then, winning doesn't matter as much as whether or not you have fun while playing."

Milly's grin became happier. Yuzuki was right. She _was_ having fun in this duel. Seeing what Yuzuki could do and responding in turn was making her happier. But more than that, she was remembering why she wanted to become an idol in the first place: because she had fun doing it. Having other people to do it with wouldn't detract from that fun. Instead, it could only add to it.

Looking at Yuzuki, Milly told her, "You're right. There's no point in doing something if you don't enjoy it. That's why I'm going to win this duel. My turn! Draw!"

Looking at her card, Milly's smile became bigger. She placed the card on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Melodious Gift!" The card's image was of Mozarta, Aria, and Canon singing in harmony. "By banishing a number of 'Melodious' monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw an equal number of cards, plus an additional card since I only control 'Melodious' monsters. I banish Aria and Serenade from my Graveyard to draw 3 cards!"

Picking up her three cards, she got her biggest smile yet. _It's finally here_!

She placed two of her cards in her other hand, then activated the first card she drew. "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! This lets me Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. I Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my Graveyard!"

Mozarta reappeared on Milly's field.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Next," Milly said, picking one of the two cards in her hand, "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?" Yuya said in surprise. "She already knows how to Fusion Summon?"

A portal of energy appeared behind Milly as she spread her arms. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!"

Bringing her hands together in front of her, she shouted, "Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Level 6! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Mozarta and Sonata disappeared into the portal, which erupted into light. When it died down, a new monster had taken their place.

Bloom Diva was a pale skin girl with curly blue hair and pink ribbons all around her. She stood on top of a pink flower.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LV: 6**

Yuzuki was smiling wide. "Amazing! A Fusion Summon!" Then she frowned in confusion. "But it has less attack points than Phantom Dragon, and it can't match the defense points of my other monsters."

"That's true," Milly said, her smile still in place. "But that doesn't mean Bloom Diva is powerless. I activate the Spell Card Melodious Symphony, and target your Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon for its effect!"

Musical notes appeared to envelope Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon as it looked in confusion at what this card did. Yuzuki was also confused. Milly's next words didn't help.

"Battle! Bloom Diva, attack Phantom Dragon!"

"What?" Yuzuki said. But Phantom Dragon has 3400 attack points. You'll take 2400 points of damage and lose!"

Bloom Diva apparently didn't hear her, as she sent a blast of music at Odd-Eyes, who responded with a blast of blue energy.

"I activate Bloom Diva's ability!" Milly shouted. "She cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage!"

The two blasts from their monsters connected and dissipated into nothing. Yuzuki was still confused.

"Now I activate Bloom Diva's second ability!" Milly said. "Since Bloom Diva battled a Special Summoned monster, I can destroy that monster and deal you damage equal to the damage I would have taken!"

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "That was your plan?" she said in surprise.

"Go Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!"

Bloom Diva sent out another burst of music, but this one made Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon explode and knocked Yuzuki off her feet.

 **Yuzuki: 200 LP**

"You okay, Yuzuki?" Yuya asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuya," Yuzuki answered, getting back on her feet.

"You won't be for long!" Milly said. "The effect of Melodious Symphony now activates! Since the monster this card targeted was destroyed by a card effect, a 'Melodious' monster on my field can declare a second attack!"

Yuzuki gasped in surprise. "Oh no!" Yuya said. "If Bloom Diva attacks any of Yuzuki's monsters, she'll lose!"

"Bloom Diva, attack Performapal Camelump!"

Bloom Diva sent a burst of music at Camelump, but Yuzuki activated her face-down card.

"I activate the Trap Card Performapal Signal!"

A train signal in the shape of a bowtie appeared on the field. Milly, Yuya, and Gongenzaka all gasped in surprise.

"This card allows me to draw 1 card, and if the card is a monster, I send it to the Graveyard and your attack is negated!"

Yuzuki drew, and smiled in relief. "The card I drew is Performapal Sword Fish!" Showing it to Milly, she then discarded it. "I send it to the Graveyard to negate Bloom Diva's attack!"

The train signal flashed red and a barrier appeared around Camelump, which reflected Bloom Diva's attack.

"Aww," Milly said in disappointment. "I guess I'll get you next turn. I end my turn."

Yuzuki smiled. "Sorry Milly, but there won't be a next turn." Pointing to one of her Pendulum pillars, she shouted, "I activate the Pendulum effect of Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! Since you activated an effect that targeted exactly 1 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster I controlled this turn, I can Special Summon Persona Dragon and place Phantom Dragon in my Pendulum Zone!"

"What?" Milly said in surprise. Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon disappeared from its pillar and then reappeared and roaring on Yuzuki's field. Yuzuki took Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from her Extra Deck and placed it where Persona Dragon had been.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"So that means Yuzuki can only Pendulum Summon monsters of Levels 5 through 7 now, right?" Gongenzaka asked Yuya.

Yuya nodded. "Yeah. I have an idea of what's she's doing. But's if it's going to work, she needs to get rid of her Partnaga."

"Huh?" Gongenzaka asked, looking at Yuya, but before he could elaborate, Yuzuki declared, "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at her new card, she smiled.

"I activate the Spell Card Performance Return!"

The card had a picture of several Performapals being swept away by a tornado. "This Spell card allows me to return 1 'Performapal' monster from my field to my hand. I return Performapal Partnaga to my hand!"

Partnaga disappeared from the field as Yuzuki added it back to her hand. Now Milly was the one who was confused.

"Why would you return Partnaga to your hand? Is it so you can Pendulum Summon it, then increase Persona Dragon's attack?"

"No," Yuzuki said and shook her head. "It's because Level 5 and below monsters can't attack while Partnaga is face-up." Gesturing to Persona Dragon, she shouted, "I activate Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's effect! During either player's turn, I can target 1 monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! That monster's effects are negated until the end of this turn! I target Bloom Diva with this effect!"

"What?" Milly said in surprise. Persona Dragon let out a pulse of energy, which made Bloom Diva glow as her effects were negated.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon attacks Bloom Diva! At this point, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's Pendulum effect activates! Since a battle was declared, and there is an 'Odd-Eyes' card in my other Pendulum Zone, Persona Dragon gains 1200 attack until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Persona Dragon let out a blast of red energy at Bloom Diva as its attack increased.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 2400**

"Oh no!" Milly said. Persona Dragon's attack hit Bloom Diva. Without its effect to protect itself, Bloom Diva was destroyed. Milly cried out as her Life Points dropped to 0.

 **Milly: 0 LP**

With Milly's loss, the holograms disappeared. Yuzuki walked up to Milly, who had fallen to her knees in defeat. When she was in front of her, Milly looked up. Yuzuki reached out for her.

"You shouldn't be on your knees up here," Yuzuki said. "You don't want them to get hurt."

Milly looked down and remembered the gravel. "Ah!" she shouted and stood up, brushing the gravel off her legs and skirt. Laughing a little, she told Yuzuki, "Guess I'll have to practice my singing somewhere else."

Yuzuki, remembering the what she'd said before the duel, shook her head. "No, it's fine. Keep practicing in our room if you want to."

"Are you sure?" Milly asked. "Because you did complain about your ears bleeding before."

Yuzuki blushed. "I might have exaggerated that. But seriously, at this point, your dream is more important than my hearing. And somehow, I don't think you'll be getting carried away anymore."

Milly thought about it and realized Yuzuki was right. She'd gotten carried away because she expected to sing alone. But if she expected to sing in a group, she'd be able to control her volume and pitch better.

"I doubt it will be that easy," Milly said. "But I think it won't take long for me to break that habit."

Yuzuki smiled. Before she could say anything, Yuya and Gongenzaka walked over to them.

"That was a great duel you two," Yuya said. Even better than my duel with Sawatari!"

"Indeed," Gongenzaka agreed. "The man, Gongenzaka was very moved by your duel."

Yuzuki and Milly laughed. "Thanks guys," Yuzuki said. Looking at her watch, she panicked. "Oh no, it's almost time for dinner! We have to hurry!"

"What?" Yuya said, panicking too. "You're right, if we don't hurry, we might miss out on the burgers."

"I'll race you guys," Milly said, and went off running for the roof exit.

 _Melodious Gift Normal Spell Card_

Banish 1 or more "Melodious" monsters from your Graveyard; Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Melodious" monsters banished by this card's effect. Draw an additional card if the only monsters you control are "Melodious" monsters.

 _Melodious Symphony Normal Spell Card_

Target 1 Special Summoned monster on your opponent's field; If that monster is destroyed by a card effect this turn, 1 "Melodious" monster you control can declare a second attack during the Battle Phase this turn.

 _Performance Return Normal Spell Card_

Target 1 "Performapal" monster on your field; Return that card to its owner's hand.

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Yuya and Gongenzaka decide to learn more about each other's' values through dueling._

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 4 – The Steadfast Samurai_


	4. Chapter 4: The Steadfast Samurai

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 4: The Steadfast Samurai**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, direct attack!" Yuya declared. His ace monster let loose a blast of red energy that knocked his opponent off his feet and reduced his Life Points to 0.

"Sakaki Yuya wins!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "We have a new World Champion!"

"Yuya! Yuya! Yuya!" the crowd chanted. In the front row, Yuzuki, Gongenzaka, Milly, Leila, Yuzuki's parents, and his mother Sakaki Yoko were also cheering for him, all of them with big grins on their faces. But Yuya turned away from them and looked at the other end of the stadium.

There, at the very top, was his father, Sakaki Yusho. He wore a red jacket over an orange waistcoat with a blue and yellow collar and a purple top hat with goggles attached to it. He had black hair, golden eyes, and a small mustache and goatee. He also carried a red staff with a blue orb. Most important to Yuya though was the fact that he was smiling.

 _Father_ , he thought. _I hope I've made you proud. I've spread your ideals to the entire world. Now, I've made the entire world smile with the dueling you taught me_.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a shout.

"Yuya!" Yuya turned around and saw Gongenzaka right behind him, startling him and making him back up. The guy was way too big for his own good.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted again. "Wake up! It is time to get ready for classes!"

"Huh?" Yuya said, confused. Then suddenly, the entire arena collapsed around him and he started falling, which ended when he woke up rather painfully on the floor.

Yuya moaned and looked up. Gongenzaka was standing above him, his arms crossed and fully dressed.

"Did you have to wake me up?" Yuya groaned. "I was having such a good dream."

Gogenzaka pointed at Yuya's alarm clock. "Look at the time."

Yuya looked at the clock and jumped up in alarm. "I slept in late! I need to get ready!"

"That is what I said," Gongenzaka grumbled. "The man, Gongenzaka, will wait for you outside."

By the time Yuya was ready, it was 15 minutes until classes started, and it took 10 to walk there. Which meant no breakfast, which made Yuya upset.

"You could have left without me," Yuya told Gongenzaka as they hurried to class. The two of them, Yuzuki and Milly all shared morning classes, but had different ones in the afternoon. Yuya had gotten a message from Yuzuki that she and Milly would be at class when they got there, as well as admonishing him for sleeping in late. Yuya was half-convinced that Yuzuki had some supernatural sense that told her when Yuya was doing something he shouldn't.

"I did," Gongenzaka said. "Then I came back to the dorms and you were still asleep. I got you an onigiri, by the way." He pulled a pouch out of his pocket and gave it to Yuya. Inside was a rice ball, to Yuya's delight.

"Oh thanks, Gongenzaka!" Yuya said and shoved the rice ball into his mouth. Unfortunately, there was too much of it, and he ended up coughing and choking, which led Gongenzaka to hit him on the back. Yuya was sent flying onto the ground, though the rice ball stayed in his mouth.

"Sorry, Yuya," Gongenzaka said as he helped Yuya back up. Yuya coughed one more time as he swallowed the rest of the rice ball.

"It's fine," Yuya said. "Thanks again for the food."

When they got to class, they took their places next to Yuzuki and Milly, the former of whom glared at Yuya and looked like she wanted to yell at him. Yuya ignored this; at this point it was a common occurrence.

None of them talked to each other during class, but when it ended, Yuzuki came over and asked, "Yuya, why weren't you at breakfast? I saw Gongenzaka leave when Milly and I got there, but you never showed up."

Yuya groaned. "I overslept, okay? Had a really good dream about becoming the world champion."

"You think _you_ can become world champion?"

Yuya and the others turned to the voice. It was Kakimoto, one of Sawatari's friends. Yamabe was standing with him, while Sawatari himself was still at his desk, writing some things down.

"Of course he can," Yuzuki snapped at Kakimoto. That was one thing that confused Yuya about Yuzuki; how one minute she could go from berating him to defending him. Not that he didn't appreciate it. "He's one of the best duelists I know. Besides, who are you to judge? He beat your friend Sawatari easily."

"He got lucky," Yamabe said. "Sawatari is training to become stronger, and when he's done, you'll lose easily."

At that point, Gongenzaka stood up and right in front of Kakimoto and Yamabe. Gongenzaka was such a nice guy that sometimes Yuya forgot that when he wanted to be, he could be downright terrifying. Indeed, Kakimoto and Yamabe both got panicked looks on their faces as they looked at Gongenzaka.

"If you wish to continue insulting Yuya, keep going," Gongenzaka said. His eyes narrowed. "But be aware, that if you do, I cannot say what might happen to you."

Kakimoto and Yamabe were terrified and shaking, but that stopped when Sawatari walked up to them.

"Come on guys, we have work to do," Sawatari told them in a bored voice. Looking past Gongenzaka to Yuya, he smiled and said, "I look forward to our rematch one day, Sakaki Yuya." The three of them then left.

Yuzuki looked at Gongenzaka. "What were you planning to do if they kept insulting Yuya?"

Gongenzaka looked back at her. "I was planning on improvising."

Milly shook her head. "You're really scary when you want to be, Gongenzaka."

"You didn't have to do that," Yuya said. "I've endured worse than those two."

"You are my friend and roommate," Gongenzaka said. "It is my duty as a man to protect you from those who would belittle you."

"Lighten up, Gongenzaka," Yuzuki said, picking up her bag. "Come on, guys, we need to get to our next class."

It wasn't until lunch that they were able to talk more. Yuzuki in particular wanted to know more about Yuya's dream, focusing on one detail in particular.

"I wasn't your opponent?" she repeated, somewhat offended. She'd always considered her skills about equal to Yuya's, and assumed that to be world champion, the two of them would be the finalists.

"No," Yuya repeated. "You were in the stands with your parents, my mother, and these three," he said, gesturing to Gongenzaka, Milly, and Leila, who had joined them for lunch. "I never really caught my opponent's face." Pausing for a moment, he continued. "Then, after I won, I saw my father at the other end of the stadium."

"Sakaki Yusho?" Milly said. Turning to Yuzuki, she asked, "He was the first duelist to use Pendulum Summoning four years ago?"

"The first pro duelist, yes," Yuzuki said while picking at her food. "Pendulum Summoning was invented a few months before that, but him using it in the East Asian Championship, alongside my father, brought a lot of attention to it. Unfortunately, that attention dissipated when he disappeared three years ago. Especially since he was supposed to duel some big-shot pro duelist around the time he disappeared. After that happened, people mostly forgot about Pendulum Summoning. As far I know, there are only a few Pendulum-centric archetypes, like the Odd-Eyes, Magicians, and Performapals. There's also the archetype my dad uses, the Igknights. In fact, I only know of four Pendulum Duelists at all: myself, Yuya, his father, and my father."

"That will change, though," Yuya said with a determined look in his eye. "Yuzuki and I will enter the pro leagues and show the entire world the power of Pendulum Summoning. And I'll fulfill the promise I made to my father – to make the entire world smile through my dueling."

"That is such a romantic dream," Milly said, gushing.

"But an unlikely one," Leila said, speaking for the first time. She had been reading a book while eating, but with the others looking at her, she put it down. "Everyone duels for different reasons. Some duel to entertain, some duel to settle scores, and others have more, nefarious reasons. Not to mention the probability that there is a duelist greater than you out there. And even if there isn't now, there will be someday."

Yuzuki gave Leila a look that basically meant, _don't ruin this for Yuya_. "It may be a difficult dream to achieve, but it's a worthy one."

"Indeed, it is," Gongenzaka said. "But I wonder if you have the commitment to see it through."

Yuya and the others looked at Gongenzaka. "What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked.

"You slept in this morning," Gongenzaka said. "If you were serious about your goal, you would devote yourself to it. You would spend as much time as possible to achieve it, and you would not stop to rest until what you seek has been done. That is the way of a true man!"

Yuzuki, Milly, and Leila leaned away from Gongenzaka after that last line, but Yuya didn't waver. "So, you believe I lack commitment?"

"I believe your behavior is not consistent with what you say you want. You sleep in, act like a fool, and pretend to be an idiot. If you were serious about your goal, you would do none of these things."

"That's a little harsh, Gongenzaka," Yuzuki said, a tone of warning in her voice. Milly looked at Yuzuki and saw that she was glaring at Gongenzaka.

"Then why don't you test my commitment yourself?" Yuya said to Gongenzaka. This made Yuzuki and Milly look at him. "After classes today, we'll duel, and you can tell me what you think after we duel."

Gongenzaka nodded. "Very well, but let's use one of the arenas. I don't want to climb up the stairs of our dorm again."

"It seemed like a good location at the time," Yuzuki protested while pulling out her Duel Disk. "I'll reserve one of the arenas; turns out we have to do that."

"What about Yuya's duel with Sawatari?" Leila asked.

"Sawatari reserved it a couple minutes after he and Yuya agreed to duel," Yuzuki told her. "Fortunately, one of the arenas is available right after afternoon classes. We can all go and watch it."

Before they separated for classes, Milly asked Yuzuki, "Why _did_ you ask to duel on the rooftop? You said you wanted a private spot, but you didn't explain what for."

Yuzuki didn't answer for a few seconds, then said, "I overheard your conversation with your professor right before you left."

Milly was shocked. "You did?"

"I was worried you might be offended, so I didn't mention it," Yuzuki said. "I could tell you needed advice, and before I listened in on your conversation, Yuya reminded me of one of my dad's sayings: 'Dueling can help people overcome their issues and become closer.' I figured that if we dueled, I would understand you better and be able to help you. That's why I chose the roof – I didn't want to bring up your problems in front of an audience. Except Yuya and Gongenzaka; they don't count."

"I see," Milly said. "Well, eavesdropping _was_ rude, but you did help me, so I'll forgive you for that."

Truthfully, Yuzuki had helped Milly. She had much better control over her vocals than before, with the number of complaints from her classmates dropping to zero. Yuzuki herself never wore her headphones and would even sometimes close her eyes and listen to Milly sing.

"By the way," Yuzuki said, then turned to Leila, who was going the same way as her, "did you have to say that to Yuya? It was very rude."

"I didn't intend to be rude," Leila said, her brown eyes impossible to read. "I intended to be realistic. If you or Yuya wants to become world champion, you'll have to work harder than anyone else. Gongenzaka isn't wrong about commitment."

"I didn't say he was," Yuzuki said defensively. "I just wish he'd been less harsh when he said it."

"Well, it will be interesting to see Gongenzaka duel," Milly interrupted, preempting a fight. "I'm still a little in disbelief of how he won his entrance exam. He won without using a single Spell or Trap Card!"

"He what?" Leila said, surprised. Yuzuki couldn't blame her. She'd had a similar reaction to Gongenzaka's deck. "That doesn't seem possible."

"You'll understand when you see Gongenzaka in action," Yuzuki told her. "Come on, we should hurry to classes."

Yuzuki had reserved the arena for 4 o'clock, and she, Yuya, and Leila all had the same class before it, so they headed there together from classes. When they got there, Milly was already in the stands and Gongenzaka was standing at one end of the field, still as a statue with his eyes closed. He opened them when Yuya leapt on the arena.

"You're late," Gongenzaka told him.

"I'm not," Yuya said, looking at his watch. "It's only 4:02, we have plenty of time to duel before getting dinner."

"You are lucky you did not go to my father's dojo," Gongenzaka said. "He would take offense to your carefree attitude."

"Hey Yuzuki, Leila," Milly said to them as they sat next to her. Unlike last time, when they sat in the stands behind Yuya, they sat about even between Gongenzaka and Yuya. After all, they weren't cheering for anyone in particular to win.

"Let's get this duel started, Gongenzaka," Yuya said, attaching his Duel Disk to his wrist and activating it.

"As you say, Yuya!" Gongenzaka said, and attached his own Duel Disk, a grey model, to his wrist and activated its orange blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Gongenzaka Noboru: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

"The man, Gongenzaka, will take the first turn!" Gongenzaka declared. Picking a card from his hand, he placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto in Attack Position!"

Gongenzaka's monster appeared on the field. It was a mechanical warrior in red and black samurai armor carrying a large hammer.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto: ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"With this, I end my turn!" Gongenzaka said.

Yuya was thinking, _1000 attack points? It must have a powerful ability_. He could have looked the card up on his Duel Disk, but he wanted to be surprised, so he didn't.

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!"

Looking at the cards he held, Yuya took two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 2 Performapal Camelump and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" He then placed the cards on either end of his Duel Disk, causing the word "PENDULUM" to appear on it and the two monsters to appear in pillars of light on either end of his field.

 **Performapal Camelump: ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Timegazer Magician: ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

Milly was surprised. "Camelump? Didn't you use that monster against me?" she asked Yuzuki, who nodded. "I did. Yuya and I mostly use different Performapals, but we do have some of the same cards."

Yuya didn't hear this and continued chanting. "With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A flash of purple light came out of the portal between the pillars which dissipated into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which roared in anticipation.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"You shouldn't have done that, Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I activate Kabuto's ability! When my opponent Special Summons, this monster switches to Defense Position and gains 500 defense points!"

As Gongenzaka said, Kabuto obtained a blue aura to show it was in Defense Position and its defense increased by 500.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto: DEF 2500**

Leila smiled. "Clever move. He knew Yuya would probably Pendulum Summon, so he summoned a monster that would gain defense when Yuya did it. If Yuya had just Normal Summoned, he would've been up against a 1000 attack monster instead of a 2500 defense monster."

Yuzuki was also smiling, but for a different reason. "And if Yuya had a monster besides Performapal Camelump in his Pendulum Zone, it would have worked."

"Huh?" Milly and Leila both looked at her, then back to the duel.

"I activate the Pendulum ability of Performapal Camelump! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster on my field; all monsters on your field lose 800 defense points until the end of the turn, and if the targeted monster attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said in surprise.

"I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for Camelump's effect!" Yuya declared. Odd-Eyes and Kabuto both glowed as Kabuto's defense decreased.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto: DEF 1700**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Superheavy Samurai Kabuto! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes let loose a torrent of red energy at Kabuto, but Yuya wasn't done. "At this moment, Odd-Eyes' effect activates! All battle damage it inflicts is doubled! Reaction Force!" The energy doubled, which made Kabuto burst into pieces. Gongenzaka flinched as his monster was destroyed, but otherwise didn't react.

 **Gongenzaka: 2400 LP**

Yuya placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Gongenzaka!"

"Indeed, it is!" Gongenzaka said. "Draw!" Gongenzaka drew, which sent out a gust of wind, much to Yuya's shock. He didn't think it was possible to make gusts by just drawing a card. Looking at his card, Gongenzaka nodded.

"Since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji from my hand!" Gongenzaka placed the card on his Duel Disk.

Big Waraji was a mech with yellow and green pieces and a samurai hat.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji: ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 5**

"Furthermore, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-type monster!"

Yuya braced himself. _This won't be fun_ , he thought.

"The man Gongenzaka tributes Big Waraji to Advance Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Big Waraji disappeared as Big Benkei took its place. Big Benkei lived up to its name, as it was much larger than Kabuto and Big Waraji. It had blue and orange samurai armor and carried a staff with two prongs on the end.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: ATK 1000 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

The appearance of the big monster didn't shock Yuya. What did surprise him was the blue glow around Big Benkei.

"You summoned your monster in Defense Position?" Yuya asked. "I thought a monster has to be summoned face-down if Advanced Summon."

"Big Benkei's ability allows me to change its battle position when it is Normal or Special Summoned," Gongenzaka answered.

Despite this, Yuya relaxed a little. "Still, if it's in Defense Position, it can't do that much."

"You are wrong," Gongenzaka said. "Without moving, Big Benkei will win. That is the core principle of my Steadfast Dueling!"

"Steadfast Dueling?" Leila asked in confusion. Yuzuki clarified it for her. "Gongenzaka's father runs a dojo in Nagoya. All its students learn a particular style of dueling called Steadfast Dueling. Looks like we're about to see it in action."

"Battle! Big Benkei, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"What?" Yuya said in surprise. "But Big Benkei's in Defense Position!"

"While Big Benkei is on my field, all 'Superheavy Samurai' monsters on my field can attack while in Defense Position, including itself!" Gongenzaka shouted. "And when they do, they apply their defense points for damage!"

Big Benkei pounded its fist into the ground, which sent a flaming wave at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and vaporized it. Yuya flinched from the damage.

 **Yuya: 3000 LP**

In the stands, Leila, Milly, and Yuzuki were in shock. "It can attack while in Defense Position, and it can use its defense points for attacking?" Leila said. "I've never heard of a strategy like this. It's incredible!"

"It is," Milly agreed. All Yuzuki did was think, _Yuya_.

At the entrance to the arena, some other students appeared to watch. Among them was Sawatari and his friends. Sawatari himself was interested in this duel, mostly just to see Yuya lose.

Gongenzaka looked at his hand. _With this_ , he thought, _my defense is set up_. Turning back to Yuya, he said, "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Yuya said as he drew his card. Looking at the cards in his hand, he thought, _I'll need a really good strategy to take out his Big Benkei_.

"The Set Scales are 2 and 8, so I can summon monsters with levels 3 through 7!" Yuya shouted. "Swing once again pendulum! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, from the Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Attack Position! And from my hand, Performapal Silver Claw in Attack Position and Performapal Cheermole in Defense Position!"

This time, three lights appeared from the portal – two purple and one orange – that resolved into monsters. Yuya's new monster, Performapal Silver Claw, was a wolf with a blue collar with chains attached to it, a red and yellow bow tie, and big claws.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Performapal Cheermole: ATK 600 DEF 1000 LVL: 2 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Silver Claw: ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"Now, I'll activate Performapal Camelump's effect! I target Silver Claw, and until the end of this turn, all monsters my opponent controls lose 800 defense points."

Silver Claw and Big Benkei both glowed.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: DEF 2700**

"Why would you target Silver Claw?" Gongenzaka asked. "It's attack points are not high enough to destroy Big Benkei."

"True," Yuya said with a smile. "But just wait. Silver Claw, attack Big Benkei!"

This action surprised everyone as Silver Claw sprung at Big Benkei.

"At this moment, Silver Claw's effect activates!" Yuya shouted. "It gains 300 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw: ATK 2100**

"That still isn't high enough!" Gongenzaka said.

"I know!" Yuya said. "At this point, I activate Cheermole's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster one's current attack is different from its original attack, and depending on whether it is larger or smaller, it either gains or loses an additional 1000 attack! Silver's Claw attack is higher, so it gains 1000 attack!"

Cheermole cheered as Silver Claw glowed and its attack increased.

 **Performapal Silver Claw: ATK 3100**

"It's stronger than Big Benkei now!" Milly said excitedly.

"Not only that, but thanks to Camelump's ability, Gongenzaka will take piercing damage," Yuzuki said with equal excitement. "And then Yuya can attack directly with Odd-Eyes for the win."

Leila said nothing, just continued to watch the duel.

"I activate the ability of Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit in my hand!" Gongenzaka shouted and showed the card to Yuya. It was a piece of black and orange armor with flames coming out of it. "By discarding it, Big Benkei cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn, but it loses 800 defense points for doing so."

Silver Claw's attack bounced off Big Benkei, while Gongenzaka didn't react to the damage.

 **Gongenzaka: 2000 LP**

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: DEF 1900**

Yuya scowled a little, but lightened up when he saw something he liked. "Hey look Gongenzaka! We have an audience!"

Gongenzaka started in surprise, then looked where Yuya was gesturing. Indeed, a small crowd of people had gathered at the entrance and were watching the duel with excitement.

"You claim your Steadfast Dueling is superior, Gongenzaka!" Yuya said. "Show these people your true power!"

Gongenzaka turned back to Yuya, and said, "Very well, Yuya. The man, Gongenzaka, will show you his full power!"

"I hope so!" Yuya said. "I place one card face-down, then end my turn! At this point, Camelump's effect ends, and Big Benkei's defense returns to normal, minus Soulfire Suit's effect."

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: DEF 2700**

Leila frowned. "Why didn't he attack Big Benkei with Odd-Eyes? It only had 1900 defense points. He could have lowered them even more."

Yuzuki sighed. "Yuya's always doing this; holding back so his opponent can show him what he can do."

"Like you did with me when we dueled," Milly said with a small smile. Yuzuki's cheeks reddened from that comparison and stayed silent.

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka said, and caused another gust of wind with his draw. Looking at his card, he smiled.

"I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall! I can equip this monster to 1 'Superheavy Samurai' monster on my field. It then gains 1200 defense points!"

Soulshield Wall, a green shield covered in scales, appeared on Gongenzaka's field, with Big Benkei instantly taking it on as a shield.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: DEF 3900**

"This is bad," Yuzuki said. "If Gongenzaka attacks Silver Claw, Yuya will have 900 Life Points left." Unfortunately for Yuya, Gongenzaka wasn't done.

"I then activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer in my hand! I can equip this monster to 1 'Superheavy Samurai' monster on my field."

Soulpiercer was a giant crossbow, which took its place on Big Benkei's right shoulder.

"Soulpiercer does not increase Big Benkei's attack or defense," Gongenzaka continued, "but the monster equipped with Soulpiercer can inflict piercing damage!"

"What?" Yuya said.

Now Yuzuki was panicking. "Cheermole has 1000 defense points. If Gongenzaka attacks her, Yuya will take 2900 points of damage and have only 100 Life Points left!"

"Finally," Gongenzaka declared, "The man, Gongenzaka, activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns in my hand! As with Soulshield Wall and Soulpiercer, I can equip this card onto Big Benkei!"

Soulhorns was a massive helmet with blue horns, which appears over Big Benkei's head.

"Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns allows Big Benkei to make a second attack during the Battle Phase!"

"Scratch that," Leila told Yuzuki. "Yuya won't have 100 Life Points, he'll have 0."

"Go! Big Benkei! Attack Performapal Cheermole!" Big Benkei sent an arrow from Soulpiercer aimed right at Cheermole.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Yuya declared. "Astral Shift!" The Trap Card in question showed an attack passing through a monster and hitting the duelist. "This card redirects your attack to me!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said in shock. "But Big Benkei has 3900 defense points! You'll lose either way!"

"No, I won't!" Yuya shouted. "I activate my second Trap Card, Performapal Call!" This trap Card showed Performapals Cheermole and Sword Fish on it. "Since your monster attacked me directly, I can negate the attack and then, I can add up to 2 'Performapal' monsters from my Deck to my hand, whose total defense is less than or equal to the attack of your Big Benkei!"

Soulpiercer's arrow, which had changed course to Yuya, now evaporated into thin air. Gongenzaka smiled.

"Clever, Yuya," he said. "You made my attack a direct one to protect your Cheermole and then activated a trap that would only work with a direct attack."

"Thanks, Gongenzaka," Yuya said. "Due to the effect of Performapal Call, I add Performapal Sword Fish to my hand!" He took Sword Fish from his Deck and added it to his hand, but he wasn't done. "Now, the second effect of Astral Shift activates, allowing me to draw one card!" He then drew the card.

"Impressive, Yuya," Gongenzaka repeated. "But thanks to Soulhorn's effect, Big Benkei can attack twice. Go again, Big Benkei, attack Cheermole!"

Soulpiercer sent another at Cheermole, and this time it destroyed it, which made Yuya brace himself as his Life Points went down.

 **Yuya: 100 LP**

"Now, Yuya," Gongenzaka said. "You have 100 Life Points. The man, Gongenzaka, is curious to see if you are committed enough to win this duel. I end my turn."

While Gongenzaka and Yuya were talking, members of the crowd were talking amongst themselves.

"Amazing, those Superheavy Samurai monsters rule!"

"Those Performapals are cooler though! Did you see how he negated that attack?"

Sawatari and his friends, meanwhile, were completely silent.

Yuya was smiling as he drew. "My turn! Draw!" Looking at the cards in his hand, his smile got even bigger. He snapped his fingers, which somehow caused a spotlight to land on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted. The entire crowd fell silent, while Milly and Leila looked on with confused expression. Yuzuki on the other hand had a big grin on her face.

"As you can see, I currently face a monster with 3900 defense points!" Yuya shouted. "The situation looks helpless! Watch as I perform a Performapal miracle!"

"What does he mean?" Milly asked.

"Just watch," Yuzuki said, still with a big grin on her face.

"First, I release my trusty Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said, which left many in shock, as it was his strongest monster. "Doing so allows me to Advance Summon Performapal Elephammer!"

Odd-Eyes disappeared, and in its place emerged a blue elephant wearing a yellow suit, a red and orange bow tie, a purple top hat, and having a star-covered hammer at the end of its trunk.

 **Performapal Elephammer: ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LVL: 6**

"Elephammer is stronger than Odd-Eyes," Leila said, still confused. "But why not Pendulum Summon it?"

"Just watch," Yuzuki repeated.

"Now, a most amazing spectacle will occur!" Yuya continued with a smile. "Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Cheermole! And from my hand, Performapal Sword Fish and Performapal Partnaga!"

Yuya's three monsters appeared on the field, all in Defense Position.

 **Performapal Cheermole: ATK 600 DEF 1000 LVL: 2 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Sword Fish: ATK 600 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

 **Performapal Partnaga: ATK 500 DEF 2100 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

Milly's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what Yuya was doing. "Performapal Partnaga! You used that same monster to push me into a corner, Yuzuki!"

"And now Yuya will use it to win," Yuzuki said.

"Performapal Sword Fish's effect activates!" Yuya shouted. "When Summoned, all monsters on my opponent's field lose 600 attack and defense points!"

Sword Fish glowed as several small swords appeared and pierced Big Benkei.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: ATK 400 DEF: 3300**

"Performapal Partnaga's effect activates!" Yuya said. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster I control, and that monster gains 300 attack for each 'Performapal' monster I control! I target Performapal Elephammer, and I have 5 Performapals, so Elephammer gains 1500 attack points!"

Elephammer trumpeted in approval as his attack points increased.

 **Performapal Elephammer: ATK 4100**

"And now," Yuya said. "I activate the Pendulum ability of Performapal Camelump! I target Elephammer, and all monsters on my opponent's field lose 800 defense points!"

Elephammer trumpeted again as Big Benkei glowed.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: DEF 2500**

"Next, I activate Performapal Cheermole's effect!" Yuya said. "Since Elephammer's current attack is greater than its original attack, it gains an additional 1000 attack points!"

Cheermole cheered on as Elephammer trumpeted for a third time.

 **Performapal Elephammer: ATK 5100**

"5100 attack points?" Leila said in surprise. "With Camelump's piercing effect, Yuya will inflict 2600 points of damage. Yuya will win!"

Yuzuki didn't say anything. She just continued to watch.

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka was thinking. Soulshield Wall could send itself to the Graveyard to negate an attack, but Big Benkei's defense would become 0 as a result. Still, Elephammer was the only monster Yuya had that could attack thanks to Partnaga's effect, and with its attack negated, Gongenzaka could think up a strategy for next turn.

"Battle!" Yuya said. "Performapal Elephammer attacks Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

"Not happening, Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted. "I activate Soulshield Wall's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

"That would work," Yuya said. "But only if Soulshield Wall was still on the field."

"What?" Gongenzaka said in surprise.

Yuya pointed skyward again. "I activate Performapal Elephammer's ability! When this card attacks, all my opponent's Spell and Trap Cards are returned to their hand!"

"No way!" Leila said. She wasn't the only one. The entire crowd, including Sawatari and his friends all had surprised looks on their faces.

Elephammer hit the field's ground with his hammer, which made the ground shake and Big Benkei to start wobbling.

Yuzuki's grin couldn't be happier. "While Soulpiercer, Soulshield Wall, and Soulhorns are equipped to Big Benkei, they're treated as Spell Cards, so they'll return to Gongenzaka's hand."

"This also means Big Benkei's defense will decrease even further," Milly realized with a smile.

The crossbow and shield attached to Big Benkei disappeared as Gongenzaka added them to his hand and Big Benkei's defense decreased.

 **Big Benkei: DEF 1300**

"Go Elephammer!" Yuya shouted. "Attack Big Benkei!"

Elephammer ran up to Big Benkei and hit it with its cartoon hammer, which made it disintegrate.

"And now," Yuya shouted. "Thanks to the effect of Performapal Camelump, Elephammer inflicts piercing damage! Elephammer's attack was 5100, and Big Benkei's defense was 1300, so Gongenzaka takes 3800 points of damage!"

The blast from the attack enveloped Gongenzaka, but he remained standing the whole time.

 **Gongenzaka: 0 LP**

As the holograms disappeared, the entire crowd, sans Sawatari, Kakimoto, and Yamabe, started cheering. Yuya laughed and waved at them in response until Gongenzaka walked up to him.

"Yuya," he said. "I don't know if you can fulfill your dream. But if what I saw today is any indication, I'd say you're fully capable of it."

Yuya smiled at Gongenzaka. "Thanks, Gongenzaka. Hopefully, I'll have you as a friend the whole way there."

At this statement, Gongenzaka suddenly burst in loud tears and gave Yuya a bear hug. Yuya protested this, as he was certain he felt his bones break.

In the stands, Milly was also cheering as she went down to join Yuya and Gongenzaka. Leila was about to follow until she saw Yuzuki's face. It was happy, but also a little sad.

"What is it?" Leila asked. Yuzuki looked up at her, startled. "You looked sad, just now. Did you not want Yuya to win?"

"No, I did, it's just that," Yuzuki said, then turned back to look at Yuya on the stage. "With that finish, he reminded me so much of his father."

Leila looked from Yuzuki to Yuya and then back again. "Something happened when Sakaki Yusho disappeared, didn't it? Something to Yuya."

The happy look disappeared from Yuzuki's face. Now she only looked sad. "Yeah. We were all in the stadium waiting for his father to appear to duel, but he never showed. Eventually the MC announced his opponent won by default, with a large part of the audience jeering at Yuya, calling his father a coward. Yuya ran out onto the field and shouted at them that his father wasn't a coward, and he would duel in his father's place. The pro duelist he was facing accepted, but only on the condition Yuya faced him when he was certain he was ready. Ever since that day, a lot of people have made fun of Yuya for what they think his father did. Most of his friends abandoned him because they believed Sakaki Yusho ran away out of fear. I was the only one who stuck by him."

Looking back at Yuya, she said, "Yuya was right, he's handled worse than Sawatari and his goons. Half the reason he came to IDA was to make himself better so he can give that pro duelist his all. The other half is the reason he told us earlier: to make the entire world smile with his dueling."

Leila felt sorry for Yuya after hearing this, but she didn't show it. She suspected Yuzuki wouldn't like it. "The pro duelist that Yuya's father was supposed to duel, who was he?"

At that, a small grin appeared on Yuzuki's face as she looked at Leila. "Isn't it obvious? Sakaki Yusho was supposed to duel Jaden Yuki, the current world champion."

Akaba Reiji watched the celebrations on the security camera. _Well done, Sakaki Yuya_ , he thought. _You've shown yourself to be very resourceful_.

Still, there was room for improvement. It was obvious Gongenzaka hadn't pushed Sakaki too much, though he did better than Sawatari did. If he was to understand Sakaki Yuya's true capabilities, he'd have to be challenged like he'd never been challenged before, and Reiji was sure he knew how to do that.

Picking up the phone, he called one of the faculty. After the second ring, the person on the other end picked up.

"Yes, Director?" they asked.

"Good evening, Dr. Crowler," Reiji said. "I want you to set up an exhibition match for the first-years. They'll need to understand Xyz Summoning for the big event later this year, and we should teach them early."

"Of course, Director. Did you have someone in particular in mind?" Crowler asked.

"Indeed," he told Crowler. "Set up an exhibition duel between Leila Thompson and Sakaki Yuya."

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 5 – The Prophetic Empress_


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophetic Empress

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 5: The Prophetic Empress**

Leila placed the card on the table. It was the Hermit, and it was upright. A symbol of introspection, soul-searching and inner guidance. No, there was another possible meaning – of being alone.

Leila shook her head as she shuffled the Hermit back into the deck of Tarot cards. She wasn't very good at this – she'd only started a month before coming to IDA. For all she knew, what she was interpreting was completely wrong. Even if her interpretations were right, she didn't know if they would come true – this was just a hobby and she wasn't sure if it actually worked.

She pulled another card out of the deck and placed it on the table. It was the Lovers in the upright position. In that position, it meant love, positive relationships, an alignment of values. She wasn't sure however, if that's why she picked it.

Leila looked more closely at the card. It depicted three beings – an angel, a woman, and a man. The man and woman were supposed to be Adam and Eve, but something about their faces seemed familiar to Leila.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ponder it, because just then there was a loud knock on her door. Panicking, she grabbed the Lovers card and hid the cards inside a drawer. Walking over to the door, she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Yuzuki and Milly," Yuzuki's voice said from the other side. Leila felt herself relax. It was just her friends. "Can we come in?"

Leila looked around her room. The bed was covered in gray sheets, the desk with books, and the dresser with her school uniform. It was early, right before breakfast time, and Leila was dressed in her pajamas.

"No, please wait," Leila told Milly and Yuzuki. "I'm not dressed for company." It took her about 10 minutes to get dressed, after which she joined her friends in the hallway.

"You know, I've never seen the inside of your room, Leila," Yuzuki told. "Or your roommate for that matter. Who is she?"

Leila kept her face impassive but she suddenly felt hot. "She's, uh, a difficult person. And asleep right now, so why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," Milly said. The three girls started to walk. Leila remembered that when they started going to IDA, she half-expected Yuzuki to wait for Yuya before going to breakfast. The two of them rarely did anything without the other. After the first week, she'd asked Yuzuki about this.

"I would like to eat breakfast with Yuya and Gongenzaka," Yuzuki had told her. "But Yuya tends to sleep in late, so waiting for him is usually pointless."

"Did the two of you get that email last night?" Yuzuki asked Leila and Milly in the present. "About the meeting after classes?"

"Yes," Leila said. "It said that all first-years are expected to come to Duel Field 1. Do you think they're going to have a demonstration of some kind?"

"Maybe," Milly said. "Duel Field 1 is the largest of the duel fields aside from 9. If they wanted all the first-years, it and 9 are probably the only ones that hold all of us."

"It's only a month since classes started," Yuzuki said. Thinking of something, she turned to Milly and Leila. "You think this has anything to do with that big event Akaba Reiji talked about at the welcome address?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Leila said. "The man manages both this school and his company at the same time; he probably has the entire school year planned out."

"You sound like you admire him," Yuzuki said.

"He's 19, and as I said, already the CEO of a major gaming corporation and the director of one of the most famous duel academies in the world," Leila said. "Anyone who doesn't respect his capabilities is a fool."

"19?" Milly said in surprise. "I thought he was 23 or something. Wow, he's even younger than Solid Vision."

That was true. Solid Vision, the holographic display systems built into Duel Disks, had first been created 20 years ago by Akaba Leo, Akaba Reiji's father. This invention had led to the card game exploding worldwide, with several championships, including the East Asian Championship and North American Championship being born as a result. Of course, it wasn't until 10 years ago that the famous World Championship had been created. 32 duelists from all around the world competing for the title of world champion. Leila wasn't optimistic enough to believe that she'd ever enter the World Championship, but she might enter a regional one – most countries had them, with larger countries like the United States and Russia having several.

"He doesn't do it alone, of course," Leila said, still talking about Akaba Reiji. "His mother, Akaba Himika, is the chairwoman for the Akaba Corporation's board of directors. From what I understand, she is not a nice woman."

"How do you know so much about the school director?" Yuzuki asked, a playful smile on her face. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"He's a little old for me," Leila said with a straight face. "I just did research into the faculty of the academy. You never know when you'll need their help." Looking at Yuzuki, she said, "Speaking of faculty, you need to be careful around Dr. Crowler. He dislikes that you defeated him in the entrance exams, and he'll probably try to get back at you."

"Leila, Dr. Crowler's faculty," Milly said. "He's not going to get a student into trouble just for embarrassing him. He probably has far more important things to worry about than Yuzuki."

"I can handle Crowler," Yuzuki said. "It's Sawatari I'm more concerned about. His friends made it sound like he was going to try to embarrass Yuya somehow."

"Oh, please," Leila said. "Sawatari talks big, but that's all he is – a big talker. When it comes to doing, he's less of a threat than Dr. Crowler."

At that point, they'd reached the cafeteria, so they ended their conversation. It wasn't until noon and lunchtime that Yuya and Gongenzaka joined them.

"Did you guys get the email last night?" Yuya asked them.

Yuzuki nodded. "About the meeting after classes? Yeah, we got it. Any ideas what it's about?"

"Yuya believes it's going to be a duel," Gongenzaka said. "After all, we are meeting at one of the duel fields and not in the auditorium."

"The duel fields aren't just used for duels, you know," Milly interjected. "My choir instructor said we're going to be performing on them for most of our concerts."

"Considering that all first-years are requested to go to it, I doubt this is about music, Milly," Leila said. "I think you're right, Yuya, this is likely a duel, but between whom and for what purpose?"

"No idea on both of those," Yuya said. "It will make it more interesting when we get there."

Yuzuki looked to the side and noticed that some students were shooting glances at Yuya and talking excitedly amongst themselves. If she had to guess, they were talking about Yuya's duel with Gongenzaka.

With a small smile, she told Yuya, "I think you have some fans," and gestured to the students. Yuya looked at them, and when they looked at him, he smiled and waved. The students got back in their group and started whispering again. Yuzuki was sure she heard one of the girl students giggling.

"Looks like you've earned some fame, Yuya," Milly said while lifting noodles off her plate. "That duel with Gongenzaka has drawn a lot of attention from the other students."

Yuya smiled again. "I'm just glad they liked the show. It didn't matter which one of us won, just so long as the audience enjoyed it."

"The players should enjoy the duel as well, Yuya," Leila said. "If you don't enjoy what you're doing, you probably shouldn't be doing it."

Yuzuki looked at Milly. "You told her about our duel, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did," Milly answered. "She deserved to know you beat me – and my Bloom Diva. You're the first person to do that, you know?"

"Really?" Yuya asked in shock. "I mean, Bloom Diva's effect was cool, but Yuzuki can't be the first person who's beaten it."

"She is," Milly said. "I usually save Bloom Diva for finishers, and by the time I bring her out, I've usually already won."

"By the way," Yuzuki said. "I'm been meaning to ask, but haven't had the opportunity. Where did you learn to Fusion Summon? It isn't common knowledge, you usually can only learn it at one of those preparatory duel schools."

"I had a friend who taught me," Milly said. "He went to this duel prep school back in Melbourne. He left it for a normal high school afterward, though. I'd like to see him again sometime," she added in a thoughtful tone.

"You told us you had an Xyz Monster, Leila," Yuya said, turning to Leila. "Where did you learn Xyz Summoning?"

"Same way most people do, a duel prep school," Leila answered. "There's one in Liverpool that was phenomenal. My instructor there was the one who gave me my-," realizing what she about to say, Leila shifted gears. "-Prophecy cards. She liked fortunetelling, but I didn't see much point."

"Fortunetelling's not so bad," Yuzuki said. "I kind of like the idea of foreseeing the future."

"The man Gongenzaka does not see the point of fortunetelling," Gongenzaka said. "People make their own destiny."

"But having a helping hand doesn't hurt," Milly said.

While they were talking, Dr. Vellian Crowler was in his office, thinking about the director's request. A duel between Sakaki Yuya and Leila Thompson.

Crowler had watched both of their duels. The Thompson girl was very skilled – she had anticipated all her examiner's moves and responded accordingly. Crowler couldn't say he liked her – he didn't like most of his students – but she was definitely impressive. As for Sakaki, he had also shown skill, but the Pendulum Summoning he utilized had caught Crowler by surprise. He knew it shouldn't have; the boy was the son of Sakaki Yusho, but Crowler hadn't been expecting to see Pendulum Summoning that day, let alone twice in one day.

 _Fujita Yuzuki_ , Crowler thought, grinding his teeth. That still bothered him – that that girl had managed to defeat him. Him! He'd figured she would be skilled, being the daughter of a pro duelist and the friend of the son of one. But he'd underestimated her. He was pretty sure that damn hippo was responsible – that ridiculous monster had left him unprepared for her dragon.

Crowler was itching to take revenge on her for that, but his options were limited. He knew that he couldn't make an overt move to expel or suspend her – the director insisted on all cases of that matter going through him, and he would surely detect Crowler's hand in it. Besides, punishing the children of famous people was bad for the academy's image. A year ago, they'd had to suspend the child of some big actor, and the resulting media circus had left Crowler with a week-long migraine and the director extremely annoyed.

No, humiliation was better for the long term. Having her lose a duel would be enough. But how to do that?

Crowler shook his head. Revenge could come later, right now he had the director's request to worry about. He understood the basic premise behind it – with that special event coming up, the students who were participating would need to understand how Xyz Summoning worked. Still, why _all_ the first-years? Even if the director hadn't decided which of them would be participating, he should at least have a good idea who _wouldn't_ be able to participate. And why the secrecy for that matter? The director had insisted that Thompson and Sakaki be given no indication they would be dueling. The whole thing just made Crowler's job more complicated.

And why use a first-year student? Kamishiro in the third-year was much better suited to this than Thompson. No, there was an ulterior motive here, Crowler was sure of it, he just couldn't see it.

Crowler shrugged. Well, aside from making his job a little more difficult, he couldn't see a problem with the director's orders. He'd carry them out. Besides, Sakaki and Fujita used very similar decks; watching Sakaki lose might give him an idea on how to deal with her.

While Crowler was in his office and Yuzuki and her friends were at lunch, Sawatari Shingo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto were behind the freshman dorm, practicing. Specifically, Sawatari had Mobius the Frost Monarch on his field while Yamabe had Power Dart Striker on his.

"Go, Mobius! Attack Power Dart Striker! Ice Lance!"

Mobius destroyed Power Dart Striker, which reduced Yamabe's Life Points to 0.

"Wow!" Kakimoto said in amazement.

"Sawatari," Yamabe said, "the cards you've got this time are ridiculously strong!"

Sawatari put out his hand and wiggled his index finger. "You've got it wrong. It's not the monster that's ridiculously strong, it's . . ." He then snapped his fingers, which had Kakimoto and Yamabe stand to either side of him and spread their arms out to draw attention to Sawatari.

"Sawatari!" they said. "Oh, yes!" Sawatari said in response.

Preening like a peacock, Sawatari said, "What's important is the skill of the duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, and the perfect combination of them all is. . ."

Again, Kakimoto and Yamabe drew attention to Sawatari and said his name, which made Sawatari say "Yes, yes!

"And since I have become so much stronger," Sawatari continued, "I think it best you call me Neo Sawatari!" and laughed uproariously.

"He seems to have been influenced by Sakaki Yuya," Yamabe whispered to Kakimoto. Unfortunately, Sawatari heard this and became annoyed.

"Don't say his name!" he yelled. "He only won because of his cards! Just because I wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum cards!"

"WHAT!?" Kakimoto said in surprise. "That contradicts what you just said!"

"Besides, you made use of them before he did," Yamabe yelled.

Sawatari ignored this, and muttered, "Sakaki Yuya! Just wash your neck and wait!"

When all the classes for the day were done, Yuzuki, Milly, and Leila headed to Duel Field 1. Gongenzaka was saving them seats, but Yuya wasn't there.

"Where's Yuya?" Yuzuki asked Gongenzaka.

"He went back to our dorm to drop off our bags," Gongenzaka said. "The man Gongenzaka offered to do it, but he insisted."

"You should have just brought them with you, like us," Yuzuki said. "Oh, we were going to grab dinner after this."

"This had better be important," Milly said with her arms crossed. "I had to skip choir practice because of this."

Once the stands were full, someone came in through the main entrance. It was Dr. Crowler.

"Welcome, first-years," Crowler said, looking around the room. His eyes narrowed for a moment when he saw Yuzuki, but he passed over her to continue looking at the students.

"As Director Akaba told you at the beginning of the year, there is a major event happening here at the academy later in the year. Sadly, I am not allowed to tell you more, but what I can tell you is that to participate in this event you must know how to Xyz Summon."

Yuzuki blinked. Xyz Summoning? Had all the first-years been called in for a seminar?

"That is why," Crowler continued, "the director wishes to have an exhibition match for all of you, so you may see Xyz Summoning firsthand. The two duelists he wishes to duel," Crowler paused for effect, "are Leila Thompson and Sakaki Yuya."

"Me?" Leila said in surprise. "And Yuya?"

"Ms. Thompson and Mr. Sakaki, please come down to the field," Crowler said, raising his voice over the whispering that had erupted from his statement.

"Have fun," Yuzuki told Leila as she got up and made her way down. However, Leila was the only one to go down, which led Crowler to look around the arena again.

"Sakaki Yuya?" he shouted. "Come down here! Sakaki Yuya!"

Unfortunately, Yuya was not there. On his way to the arena from the freshman dorm, he came across one of the physical education teachers unloading boxes. She called him over to help her, and being uncomfortable saying no, he agreed to help her, assuming it wouldn't take long. However, he underestimated the weight and number of the boxes.

"I don't think Yuya's here, Yuzuki," Milly said.

"How could he not be here?" Yuzuki said, annoyed. "He knew this was required. I'm going to hit him the next time I see him."

Her threatening Yuya was interrupted by a laugh from the other side of the stadium. Everyone turned to look at the culprit, Sawatari Shingo.

"Of course Sakaki wouldn't show up," he said loud enough for Yuzuki to hear. "He is Sakaki Yusho's son after all. Cowardice must be a family trait."

Yuzuki, angrier than she'd been in a while was about to yell at Sawatari, but before she could, Leila spoke.

"Would you care to take his place, then, Sawatari?"

Everyone turned to look at Leila. She was glaring at Sawatari, her brown eyes hard as rock.

"Huh?" Sawatari said. "Why should I duel you?"

"From your statement, you obviously believe yourself to be superior to Sakaki Yuya, despite the fact that when the two of you dueled, he defeated you easily," Leila said. This made Sawatari's eye start to twitch. "Director Akaba likely chose Yuya to duel me because he believed we were about the same skill level. If you actually are better than Yuya, then dueling me should be no challenge."

Her eyes narrowed as she decided to go for a more direct approach. "Or are you afraid of your entire class finding out how much of a third-rate duelist you are?"

"Third-rate?" Sawatari stammered. Fuming, he gave a smirk and said, "Fine, I'll duel you – if it's all right with Dr. Crowler."

Crowler shrugged. This wasn't what the director had asked for, but so long as Leila Xyz Summoned, it would serve the same purpose. "I'll allow this duel to take place."

As Sawatari made his way down to the arena, Leila placed her black Duel Disk on her wrist and activated the white blade. When he got down and activated his own Duel Disk, they squared off.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Leila Thompson: 4000 LP**

 **Sawatari Shingo: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first," Sawatari said.

"You're too kind," Leila said, her face impassive. Picking a card from her hand, she placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Spellbook Library of the Crescent."

The Spell Card in question had an image of a room with a crescent moon inside it. "Since I have no 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I reveal 3 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from my Deck with different names, then you randomly select 1 of them and that card is added to my hand while the rest return to my Deck."

Leila chose the three cards from her Deck. "I reveal Spellbook Star Hall, Spellbook of Knowledge, and Spellbook of Life." She then mixed the cards up and held them up for Sawatari to choose. "Which one do I add to my hand, Sawatari?"

"I'll choose the middle one," Sawatari answered.

"Good," Leila said, adding that card to her hand and shuffling the other two back into her Deck. She then placed a new card on her Duel Disk.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Judgment." This card had three monsters and some strange symbol on it. "However, this card does not take effect until the End Phase."

She then chose another card from her hand. "I now activate the card you gave me, Spellbook Star Hall." Star Hall had an image of a hallway with a glowing book over it.

"Now, each time a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, I place 1 Spell Counter on this card, and all Spellcaster-type monsters on my field gain 100 attack points times the number of Spell Counters on this card."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 0 SC**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Secrets," Leila said, placing a card with an image of a translucent book on her Duel Disk. "This card allows me to add 1 'Spellbook' card from my Deck to my hand." She added the card to her hand as Star Hall gained a Spell Counter.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 1 SC**

Sawatari was getting annoyed. "Will you stop with the spell cards and just summon a monster already?" he shouted. "I'm getting bored. And so is everyone else here."

That last part was not entirely true. For her part, Yuzuki was surprised that Leila had activated 4 spell cards on her first turn.

"My apologies for wasting your time," Leila said, her face impassive but her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll hurry this up." Choosing another card from her hand, she played it. "I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 cards, but I must then discard 2."

Leila drew her cards, then sent Spellbook of Life and Spellbook of Fate to the Graveyard. As Graceful Charity was not a "Spellbook" card, Star Hall did not gain a Spell Counter.

"Next, I activate Spellbook of Knowledge." This card had an image of magicians around a hovering book. "I send the Spellbook of Eternity from my hand to the Graveyard, and then draw 2 cards."

As she did, Star Hall gained another Spell Counter.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 2 SC**

"Then, I activate the Field Spell, the Grand Spellbook Tower," Leila said as she placed the card in her Field Spell Zone. The field glowed as a giant white tower emerged behind Leila. The entire audience gasped in awe at the Field Spell she played.

"Now, during my Standby Phase, if I have a Spellcaster monster on my field or in my Graveyard, I can place 1 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck, then draw 1 card," Leila told Sawatari. "And as before, Star Hall gains another Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 3 SC**

Now Sawatari was really annoyed. "Will you just play a monster already?" he shouted at Leila. "These Spell Cards are dragging down my game!"

"What game?" Leila said, deadpan. Taking another card from her hand, she placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Charioteer of Prophecy from my hand!"

Charioteer of Prophecy was a young man in green armor with blond hair riding a white horse.

 **Charioteer of Prophecy: ATK 1800 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

"And since Spellbook Star Hall has 3 Spell Counters, Charioteer gains 300 attack points."

 **Charioteer of Prophecy: ATK 2100**

"I will place 1 card face-down," Leila said while doing so. "And end my turn."

"Finally," Sawatari shouted. "And now it's time for Neo Sawatari to -."

"I activate the effect of my Spellbook of Judgment," Leila interrupted, which made Sawatari stagger a little.

"What?" Sawatari said. "But it's the end of your turn."

"And the End Phase is when Spellbook of Judgment's effect activates," Leila told him. "This card allows me to add 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from my Deck to my hand, up to the number of Spell Cards I activated after Spellbook of Judgment."

"So that's why she played all those spell cards?" Milly asked. "How many did she activate?"

"I activated 5 Spell Cards after I played Spellbook of Judgment," Leila said. "That means I add 5 'Spellbooks' from my Deck to my hand."

"5!?" Sawatari said, shocked. She'd played her entire hand, and just like that, she'd replenished it.

As she added the cards to her hand, Leila spoke. "Spellbook of Judgment has a second effect. It allows me to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the number of cards I added to my hand. As I added 5 cards, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or below monster."

Choosing a card from her Deck, she placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Emperor of Prophecy!"

Emperor of Prophecy was a man in flowing black and purple robes with gold outline carrying a golden scepter. He had a cruel expression on his face.

 **Emperor of Prophecy: ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

"And as with Charioteer, Star Hall increases Emperor's attack points by 300!"

 **Emperor of Prophecy: ATK 2600**

"Leila managed to summon 2 monsters, each with over 2000 attack points, on her first turn," Gongenzaka said, a little in awe. "She even managed to replenish her hand after using all of it. The man, Gongenzaka is very impressed."

Yuzuki was about to respond before she caught sight of someone by the entrance. Narrowing her eyes to get a better view, she suddenly shouted, "Yuya!"

Sawatari and Leila both started, then looked from Yuzuki to where she was staring. At the entrance, panting from running, was Sakaki Yuya.

"About time, Sakaki!" Crowler yelled at him. "Why are you so late?"

"Coach Fontaine asked me to help her unload some boxes," Yuya said. "I'm sorry I'm so late, it took a lot longer than I was expecting."

"Hmm!" Crowler said. "Well, as long as you're here, go join your friends. I hope that despite your late arrival, you manage to learn something from this."

As Yuya ran up the stairs towards Yuzuki, Gongenzaka, and Milly, Crowler thought that he should have had Sakaki take Sawatari's place in the duel – a duel between Sakaki and Thompson was what the director wanted. But with the duel already underway, it seemed rude to end it prematurely. Besides, Sawatari was as loud and obnoxious as his father and would undoubtedly protest it, and the last thing Crowler needed was another migraine.

"What did I miss?" Yuya asked Yuzuki. Her response was to punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For missing out!" Yuzuki whispered to him. "This whole demonstration was supposed to be a duel between you and Leila, but since you didn't show up, Leila goaded Sawatari into dueling her instead."

"I was supposed to duel Leila?" Yuya said in surprise. "For what? To show off Pendulum Summoning?"

"To show off Xyz Summoning actually," Gongenzaka whispered to him. "Apparently, it's going to be a big part of whatever event is coming up later this year."

Back at the duel, Sawatari gave Leila his signature smirk. "Now that that little interruption is over, why don't we get back to the main entertainment, shall we?"

"Fine by me," Leila said. "Do you plan to start sometime this century?"

Sawatari's smirk turned into a scowl. "Alright, then, I draw!" he shouted and drew his card.

Looking at his cards, he smirked again. "Since you have 2 or more cards in your Spell & Trap Zones, I can Special Summon this monster!" he said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. "Come out, Escher the Frost Vassal!"

Escher was a man in bright blue armor, covered in ice, and wearing a red cape.

 **Escher the Frost Vassal: ATK 800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Then, I tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch to Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Escher disappeared and was replaced by a much larger monster. Mobius had a similar design to Escher, but more complex and more adult in nature.

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch: ATK 2400 DEF 1000 LVL: 6**

"When this card is Advance Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field!" Sawatari shouted at Leila.

"Up to two cards?" Milly said in surprise. Leila had Spellbook Star Hall, the Grand Spellbook Tower, and 1 face-down card on her field.

"I'll destroy that face-down card of yours, and that Star Hall!"

Mobius let loose a gale of snowy wind that made Leila's face-down card, which was revealed to be Magic Cylinder, and Star Hall disintegrate.

Sawatari smirked. "Magic Cylinder, eh? I have to admit, that is a powerful card, but unfortunately for you, Neo Sawatari is more powerful!"

Leila showed no reaction to her cards' destruction, but she did speak. "I activate the effect of Spellbook Star Hall. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck to my hand, so long as their Level is equal to or less than the number of Spell Counters this card had."

Choosing a card from her Deck, she continued. "Star Hall had 3 Spell Counters, so I add the Level 3 Hermit of Prophecy to my hand. And as Star Hall is no longer in play, my Charioteer and Emperor lose 300 attack points."

 **Charioteer of Prophecy: 1800 ATK**

 **Emperor of Prophecy: 2300 ATK**

Sawatari didn't lose his smirk. "I now activate the Spell Card Tribute Carnival!" he said and placed the card on his Duel Disk. It showed a beam of light hitting one figure, with 7 other figures standing to the side. "Since I Advance Summoned this turn, I can perform another Advance Summon!"

"He's tributing again?" Yuya said in surprise. "This won't be good."

"I tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch to Advance Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari shouted.

Mobius glowed, but instead of disappearing, he grew into a larger form. When the glow dissipated, he now had more intricate armor and claws on his hands.

 **Mobius the Mega Monarch: ATK 2800 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

"I activate Mobius's new ability! When this card is Advance Summoned, I can destroy up to three Spell or Trap Cards on the field. Of course," he added with a devilish smirk. "There's only 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field to destroy! Mobius, destroy her Grand Spellbook Tower!"

Another icy wind whipped around the field, but this one was much more powerful and it soon made the white tower behind Leila to collapse. Leila herself showed no reaction, but she did speak.

"You really are a fool," she told Sawatari.

"What?" he shouted, annoyed at both her statement and her lack of response to him destroying her cards.

"If you had not destroyed my hall or my tower, you would be in a much better situation," Leila said. "But because you did, I will win this duel on my next turn."

That made Sawatari laugh. "You think you'll win this on your next turn?" Narrowing his eyes, he said, "Thompson, I'm far beyond you right now. Even Sakaki Yuya can't beat me now!"

"Keep deluding yourself," Leila said, still wearing the same expression she'd worn the entire duel: apathy. "I activate the effect of Grand Spellbook Tower; when this card is destroyed by my opponent's card and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster monster from my hand or Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the number of 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard."

"What?" Sawatari said, his confident look cracking. "You can Special Summon during my turn?"

"Yes, I can," Leila said. "There are currently 9 Spellbooks in my Graveyard, so I can Special Summon a Level 9 or below monster!"

"Level 9?" Yuzuki said in surprise. "She has a Level 9 monster?"

"However," Leila said. "Level 9 isn't what I want to summon. So, I'll summon the Level 7 High Priestess of Prophecy from my Deck!"

High Priestess of Prophecy was a woman with pink hair in white-green robes.

 **High Priestess of Prophecy: ATK 2500 DEF 2100 LVL: 7**

"And now, Sawatari," Leila said. "You have a choice to make: which of my monsters will you choose to attack?"

Normally, Sawatari would have boasted about attacking her weakest monster, but something about her tone made him hesitate. He decided to look up the effects of her monsters on his Duel Disk. Looking at what High Priestess and Emperor could do, Sawatari's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" he said, which made Leila smile a little, though she still looked bored.

"You looked at them, didn't you?" she said. "So now you know: Emperor can banish 1 other Spellcaster from my field and 1 Spellbook from my Graveyard to take control of one of your monsters, and High Priestess can banish 1 Spellbook to destroy 1 card on the field. No matter which one you attack, the other will defeat your Mega Monarch on my turn."

This left Yuzuki and the others stunned. Leila had essentially forced Sawatari into a corner. No matter which of her monsters he attacked, she would win the next turn.

Sawatari looked at the cards in his hand, then grinned. "That would be the case, Thompson," he said, "if I didn't have this." He picked a card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Tribute Assault!"

Tribute Assault showed a monster in armor and a cape charging towards an enemy monster. "Since I have no cards in my Extra Deck," Sawatari said, "an Advance Summoned monster on my field can attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each!"

"Damn it!" Gongenzaka said, putting his fist into his hand. "Leila's combo is ruined."

For her part, Leila didn't react at all to Sawatari's Spell Card.

"Go, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari shouted. "Attack Emperor of Prophecy! Imperial Charge!"

Mobius attacked and destroyed Emperor. Leila didn't budge as her Life Points took a hit.

 **Leila: 3500 LP**

"Now for your High Priestess!" Sawatari continued. "Go Mobius, Imperial Charge!"

As with Emperor, Mobius destroyed High Priestess, and Leila didn't react.

 **Leila: 3200 LP**

"Now finally," Sawatari said with a smirk, "Mobius destroys your Charioteer of Prophecy! End that pretty boy!"

Like the first two times, Mobius destroyed Leila's monster, and she didn't react.

 **Leila: 2200 LP**

"Amazing!" Yamabe said in the stands. "Neo Sawatari is so strong!"

"I know!" Kakimoto said. "No one can beat him now!"

Despite the fact he was winning, Sawatari was a little disappointed.

"Huh," he said. "I was hoping you'd show a little emotion at me beating your plan." Picking one card out of his hand, he placed it on his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Leila raised an eyebrow at his words. "Show a little emotion?" she asked. "Why would I? You're not challenging me at all. If I wanted too, I would have destroyed your entire field by now."

Sawatari laughed at that. "Destroy my entire field? During my turn? Please, you're not good enough to do that."

"We'll find out, won't we?" Leila said. Placing her hand on her Duel Disk, she said, "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at the card she drew, she allowed a small smile. _Well_ , she thought. _This should demonstrate Xyz Summoning like Dr. Crowler wanted_.

"I summon the Hermit of Prophecy from my hand," Leila said, placing the monster on her Duel Disk.

Hermit of Prophecy was an old man in purple and white wizard robes with a gold and purple staff. Yuzuki thought he kind of looked like Gandalf.

 **Hermit of Prophecy: ATK 1200 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

Sawatari sneered. "1200 attack points? You must be desperate!"

Leila didn't respond to that. "I activate another Spellbook of Knowledge from my hand," she said and placed the card on her Duel Disk. "As before, I send Spellbook of Miracles from my hand to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards."

Drawing her cards, she said, "This also activates the effect of my Hermit of Prophecy: every time a 'Spellbook' Spell Card is activated, he gains 300 attack points and his Level is increased by 2."

 **Hermit of Prophecy: ATK 1500 LVL: 5**

Looking at her two new cards, Leila smiled a little. Placing one card in her hand, she placed the other on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn!" she said. "I use this card to Special Summon Emperor of Prophecy from my Graveyard!"

Emperor of Prophecy reappeared on the field alongside the Hermit.

 **Emperor of Prophecy: ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

Sawatari smirked. "So, what? Are you going to activate your Emperor's effect? All that will do is cause me 2800 points of damage." _Besides_ , he thought, _I've made sure you won't win. Thanks to my Sakuretsu Armor Trap Card, the moment you attack, your monster will be destroyed_.

Leila looked at him with an expression of condescension. "You seem to have forgotten about the purpose behind this duel, Sawatari."

"The purpose?" Sawatari asked, confused. Then he remembered why they were dueling in the first place. "Oh yes, to learn about Xyz Summoning. What does that have to do with right now?"

"It has to do with the fact that my Emperor and Hermit are both Level 5 monsters," Leila said. This had the desired effect, as Sawatari paled and everyone else in the auditorium started whispering.

"She's going to Xyz Summon now?" Yuya said to Yuzuki. Yuzuki stayed silent and watched the duel.

Gesturing to her monsters, Leila shouted, "I overlay my two Level 5 Spellcasters!"

Emperor became a surge of purple light while Hermit became a surge of orange light as a black and yellow portal appeared before Leila. The two lights then entered the portal, which exploded with energy.

"Ruler of the future and symbol of nobility, grant me your power to overcome my foes! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Empress of Prophecy!"

Out of the portal emerged a woman in green and white robes, carrying a gold scepter in her left hand. She was being orbited by two orbs of light that circled around her.

 **Empress of Prophecy: ATK 2000 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"So," Yuya said in shock. "That's an Xyz Summon. It's so amazing!"

Yuya wasn't the only one to think so. Several members of the audience were whispering in awe of the monster that appeared. Even Sawatari was looking in amazement at the Empress of Prophecy.

At least he was for a few seconds, then he regained his composure and started clapping. "I admit, Thompson, your Xyz Monster is very impressive. But you should have summoned something else. After all, your Empress has only 2000 attack points. My Mobius has 2800! So, you still can't win."

"On the contrary," Leila said. "I can do plenty." She gestured to Empress and said, "Empress of Prophecy gains 300 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to a monster I control! She currently has two Xyz Materials attached to her, so she gains 600 attack points!"

The Empress glowed as her attack points increased.

 **Empress of Prophecy: ATK 2600**

"A pity you don't have an additional Xyz Material," Sawatari said. If you did, then your Empress would be more powerful than Mobius. But, alas, it is not."

"The true power of Xyz Monsters is not in their attack points," Leila told Sawatari. "It is in their Xyz Materials."

"Huh?" Sawatari asked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me show you," Leila said. "I detach 1 Xyz Material from Empress of Prophecy!"

One of the yellow orbs circling Empress of Prophecy traveled to her scepter, which it hit and then started glowing. The loss of that orb made the Empress lose attack points, though.

 **Empress of Prophecy: ATK 2300**

"Since I detached an Xyz Material from Empress of Prophecy," Leila said. "I can then shuffle my Deck and then excavate my top 5 cards." Her Deck's automatic shuffler turned on, and when it stopped, Leila picked up the first 5 cards.

"Then," she said as she looked at the cards she picked up, "I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of 'Spellbook' cards I excavated!" Showing them to Sawatari, she said, "And I drew 2 'Spellbook' cards! Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, and Spellbook Magician of Prophecy! This means I can destroy up to 2 monsters on the field!"

"What!?" Sawatari said in complete shock.

"However, I only need to destroy 1," Leila said. "Empress, destroy his Mobius!"

The Empress sent a burst of golden energy from her scepter at Mobius, which caused it to disintegrate. Sawatari panicked, but got a hold of himself quickly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, his voice high pitched. "Your Empress only has 2300 attack points! She can't defeat me!"

"And if I had no more cards to play, she wouldn't," Leila said. "But I do have more cards." She picked two new cards, and placed both of them on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Cards Spellbook of Power and Xyz Unit!"

Spellbook of Power had a similar image to Spellbook of Knowledge, except it was red in color and looked like it was on fire. Xyz Unit had a picture of an Xyz Monster with a circle of light orbiting it.

"Spellbook of Power increases the attack of 1 Spellcaster monster on my field by 1000 until the End Phase," Leila said. "And Xyz Unit increases the attack of 1 Xyz Monster by 200 times its Rank. Since Empress of Prophecy is Rank 5, she gains 1000 additional attack points. The two cards together increase her attack by 2000!"

 **Empress of Prophecy: ATK 4300**

Sawatari began to panic again, but made himself calm down. _It's alright_ , he thought. _As long as I have Sakuretsu Armor, I'm safe_.

Unfortunately, Leila had a solution to that problem. Taking another card from her hand, she placed it on her Duel Disk.

"I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Fate!" she declared. The card had an image of 3 Prophecy monsters, one of which was Hermit of Prophecy. "Since I control a Spellcaster monster, I can banish up to 3 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from my Graveyard, and then depending on the number of Spell Cards I banished, I can activate a certain effect."

Taking a card out of her Graveyard, Leila said, "I banish Spellbook of Knowledge from my Graveyard. Since I banished 1 Spellbook, I can return 1 Set Spell or Trap Card to the owner's hand!"

"What?" Sawatari said, not even bothering to hide his panic this time.

"I return your face-down card to your hand!" Leila shouted as Sawatari returned Sakuretsu Armor to his hand. "Now, Empress of Prophecy! Attack Sawatari directly! Final Fate!"

Empress of Prophecy used her scepter to create a magic circle in front of her, which she then pushed her scepter through. The result was a magical blast that knocked Sawatari off his feet and onto his back.

 **Shingo: 0 LP**

The entire audience was in stunned silence from watching this ending, including Yuzuki and her friends. That was until she turned to Yuya and said, "Remember how I said Leila might be the third best duelist here?"

Yuya nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm starting to think she's actually better than you and me, Yuya." Their talk was interrupted by hands clapping, which made them turn back to the field. Crowler had gotten up onto the stage and was applauding Leila.

"Very well done, Ms. Thompson," he said. "You are clearly an expert in the tactics of Xyz Monsters." Turning to the audience, he said, "I hope all of you learned something today about how Xyz Monsters work and how to summon them."

While Crowler was talking, Leila was walking up to Sawatari. He was kneeling on the ground, muttering to himself.

"How?" he whispered. "I trained really hard, there's no way she could have beaten me!"

"I could have beaten you without my Empress, Sawatari," Leila said, interrupting his thoughts. When he looked up at her, she said, "I could have ended it when you destroyed my Grand Spellbook Tower. I had 9 Spellbooks, all I had to do was summon a Level 9 monster."

"Oh, give me a break!" Sawatari said. "Like you have a Level 9 monster!"

Leila took out her deck and fanned it. Picking a card from it, she held it out to Sawatari. "Take a look at this card."

Sawatari looked at it. It was World of Prophecy, a Level 9 Spellcaster with 2900 attack points and 2400 defense points. It had white robes and white wings coming out of its back. And its effect -. Oh no.

"If you'd summoned that instead of High Priestess," Sawatari realized. "You'd have destroyed every card on the field, including my Mobius."

"Yes," Leila said. "Spellbook of Fate was already in my hand, I could have used it to get rid of your Trap Card. Hermit of Prophecy has 1200 attack points. I could have summoned it with World of Prophecy, and ended it right there."

"Then, why didn't you?" Sawatari asked. "Why did you hold back?"

"Because this duel was supposed to be about showing the strength of Xyz Monsters," Leila said. "That is why I used Empress instead of World." Straightening up, she said, "For your sake, I hope you get much better, otherwise you'll be losing the rest of your life."

Leila walked over to the edge of the arena, where Yuzuki, Yuya, Milly, and Gongenzaka were gathered. Kakimoto and Yamabe walked up to Sawatari.

"Sawatari, are you okay?" Yamabe asked, placing a hand on Sawatari's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Sawatari said, shaking off Yamabe's hand. Getting on his feet, he walked away from them. "I want to be alone right now."

Yuzuki and Yuya spent most of dinner telling Leila how awesome her deck was, a sentiment Milly and Gongenzaka were only too happy to agree with. It was when they got back to their dorm that Leila drew Yuzuki and Milly away.

"I've got something to show the two of you," Leila told them. "I should have told you a while ago, but I was embarrassed about it."

Yuzuki and Milly glanced at each other, but followed Leila to her room. Opening the door, she gestured for them to enter. When they did, their eyes widened. One side of the room was completely furnished. The other was completely bare.

"Leila," Yuzuki said. "You don't have a roommate, do you?"

Leila shook her head. "No, my assigned roommate was a girl named Adaeze from Nigeria, but something happened, and she wasn't able to come. I've been alone since classes began."

"Why didn't you request one?" Milly asked. "I'm sure there are a few people on campus who'd like to room with you."

"I considered it," Leila said. "But the thing is, I think I know what happened to Adaeze."

Yuzuki and Milly looked confused as Leila took out her Tarot deck from her drawer. She looked back at them.

"I've been fortunetelling for about 2 months now," she told them. "And the day I found out Adaeze wasn't coming, this card showed up." She pulled a card out of the deck and showed it to them. It was an image of a horseman with a flag emblazoned with a pentagram. At the bottom was the word "Death."

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "You think she died? That's insane, Leila. Even if there's a basis in fortunetelling, it isn't always right."

"But what if it wasn't?" Leila said. "This morning, when I read my cards, I got the Hermit. It means isolation. I've isolated myself from all of you by not telling you about my roommate or my Tarot cards. What if Death comes up again and its one of you? Or Yuya or Gongenzaka?"

"That Hermit seems like a self-fulfilling prophecy," Milly said. "None of us are going to stop being your friends, Leila. You know that."

Leila sighed. "I know, I just want you to know why I've been distant since the year started."

"Well, thanks for telling us," Yuzuki said. "Anything else come up this morning?"

Leila blushed slightly. "No, just the Hermit," she lied. "I should get ready for bed. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Alright, Leila," Yuzuki said. "We'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

When Yuzuki and Milly got to their room, Yuzuki grabbed Milly's sleeve. "Milly, I have a favor to ask."

Milly looked at her. "What is it?"

"I came to IDA to learn to be the best," Yuzuki said. "And what I saw today tells me that Leila is probably better than me or Yuya. I need to evolve if I'm going to fulfill my dream."

Looking Milly in the eyes, she asked her, "Milly, could you teach me to Fusion Summon?"

Akaba Reiji was sitting in his office, thinking. True, the exhibition match hadn't gone as planned, but he didn't fault Crowler for it. It gave him a good idea as to Leila Thompson's strength, which he suspected currently exceeded Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki. The difference was that the two of them, in contrast to Thompson, had much more room to grow.

 _Oh well_ , he thought. For now, he'd let things run their course, see how Yuzuki and Yuya responded to things on their own terms. Besides, he had more immediate concerns, including the event later in the year, not to mention the project his father had left him.

Back in her room, Leila was looking at the Lovers card. That morning, she'd been confused why she'd drawn it, thinking perhaps she was going to fall for someone, but that hadn't happened. No, she was sure she drew because of the faces of Adam and Eve.

They resembled Yuya and Yuzuki.

Leila wasn't sure what that meant. Yuya and Yuzuki were close, but both denied being interested in each other, Yuya being more vehement about it than Yuzuki. Were the two of them meant for each other? Or was there some bond between them that Leila couldn't see?

Leila picked up the next card in the deck and raised her eyebrows. The Wheel of Fortune – an unpredictable outcome. Was this in relation to Yuya and Yuzuki, or was it about Leila's own future?

She shook her head. At the end of the day, Tarot reading was very much guesswork. If there was any meaning behind the cards, she couldn't see it.

 _Tribute Assault Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have no cards in your Extra Deck: Target 1 face-up Tribute Summoned monster you control; this Battle Phase, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each._

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos: Chapter 6 – The Synchro Master_

 **Announcements**

 **scififan599:** Hi everyone, just to respond to a review, I have no intention for Jaden Yuki to show up at this point in the story. For right now, he's a goal that Yuya is struggling to reach. I have an idea of when Jaden could appear, but it's very far off.

Again, please tell me what you think of my newest chapter, and be honest about it. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: The Synchro Master

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 6: The Synchro Master**

As Yuzuki and Milly walked to breakfast, they continued the lesson they'd started yesterday.

"So," Yuzuki said. "In order to perform a Fusion Summon, you need a Polymerization Spell Card, and at least two monsters in your hand or on your field?"

"And the Fusion Monster itself," Milly told her. "There's no point in having a Polymerization card unless you have a Fusion Monster."

"Well, I'm working on that part," Yuzuki said defensively. It was true she didn't have a Fusion Monster, but she'd been working hard on getting one.

"There are, of course, other ways to Fusion Summon," Milly continued. "Some Spell Cards let you use monsters in the Graveyard, some Fusion Monsters can be summoned without a Polymerization card. But using Polymerization is the standard method of approach, and the most common."

"You said you learned Fusion Summoning from a friend," Yuzuki said. "Did he teach you Synchro or Xyz Summoning, too?"

"No, just Fusion," Milly responded. "He left the prep school before he could learn Synchro or Xyz. Besides, there aren't any Melodious Synchro or Xyz Monsters. I like staying within my archetype."

Pausing for a second, she switched topics. "A pity Leila couldn't join us."

"It is," Yuzuki said. After her duel with Sawatari, Leila had told them about her missing roommate and how she thought her fortunetelling might have hurt her. It was a silly belief, but Yuzuki couldn't fault Leila for it. She'd gotten a text this morning from Leila that she was going to sleep in, and to go to breakfast without her.

"I hope she won't do anything reckless," Yuzuki said. "Of course, it is Leila. She's so serious most of the time, it's hard to imagine."

"Indeed, it is," Milly said. "Do you plan on telling Leila about you learning Fusion Summoning?"

Yuzuki shook her head. "No, and I don't want Yuya or Gongenzaka to know either. I want it to be a surprise for them."

"Of course," Milly said with a small smile. "Leila might be offended you wanted to learn Fusion Summoning instead of Xyz Summoning."

"I asked you to teach me Fusion Summoning because of her," Yuzuki objected. "She can't be offended by that!"

That was the truth. Leila had been in control during the entire duel with Sawatari. Not once did Yuzuki get the sense she would lose. Her Xyz Monster had only cemented what Yuzuki had started to suspect after Leila's first turn: Leila was better than Yuzuki and Yuya.

Yuzuki wasn't sure if Fusion Summoning would put her above Leila, but it would bring her to a closer level. She'd come to IDA to make a name for herself, to be recognized not for her father, but her own achievements. That, and to bring Pendulum Summoning to the world's attention as her father and Yuya's father had done.

 _You started it, father_ , she thought. _Yuya and I will finish it_.

"Well," Yuzuki said to Milly. "Since it's a Saturday, you want to spend some time practicing? I know I don't have a Fusion Monster, but you must have one I can practice with."

"I have more than one," Milly said. "But I'll tell you what, how about while you practice, you use my deck, and I use yours?"

"Really?" Yuzuki said. "I'm not sure you can use a Pendulum deck; my father runs a duel prep school, and one of the complaints the students always had was Pendulum cards were too complicated."

"And you'd be using a Fusion-based deck, despite having never done a Fusion Summon before," Milly retorted. "I think we'll be even in that regard."

"Fair enough," Yuzuki said. As they entered the cafeteria, they dropped the conversation. When they got their breakfast, they looked for a table, and were surprised to see Yuya and Gongenzaka sitting at one of them.

When they got to them, Yuzuki said to Yuya, "What are you doing up so early? I thought you'd sleep in."

"I wanted to," Yuya said. "But Gongenzaka asked for help with training, so here I am."

"Training?" Yuzuki asked. "What kind of training?"

"Physical training," Gongenzaka answered. "The man Gongenzaka needs a spotter."

"Gongenzaka apparently joined the American football team," Yuya said. "He believes he needs even more muscle than he already has."

"Is that even possible?" Yuzuki asked. "Cause I've seen wrestlers on television with less muscle than you, Gongenzaka."

Before Gongenzaka could answer, their Duel Disks all started beeping. Gongenzaka's was closest, so he opened it up. His eyes widened.

"It's a message to all first- and second-year students," he said. "'If you wish to learn more about Turbo Dueling, please come to Duel Field 9 at 2pm this afternoon.'"

"Turbo Dueling?" Milly asked. "I swear I've heard that word before."

"Sawatari mentioned it when we first met him," Yuya said. "Remember, back in the arena with the racetrack?"

"Oh yeah," Yuzuki said. "Does it say exactly what's going to happen?" she asked Gongenzaka. "Is it a seminar, a duel?"

"It's in one of the Duel Fields, so I imagine a duel," Gongenzaka said. "The man Gongenzaka is interested in going. What about you three?"

"I'll go with you, Gongenzaka," Yuya said. "I want to see this Turbo Dueling firsthand."

"I'd like to, Gongenzaka," Milly said. "But Yuzuki and I have plans for later in the day. I'm not sure we can make it."

"We can if we hurry," Yuzuki said. "It's only about 7:30 now, we'll have plenty of time to finish our plans before going to that."

"What plans?" Yuya asked. "Are you working on something?"

"Just some homework that'll take longer to finish," Yuzuki lied. "We'll try and make it in time for the demonstration. And I'll text Leila and ask if she wants to come see it, too."

After breakfast, Yuya and Gongenzaka headed to the academics building, where the gym was, and Milly and Yuzuki headed back to their dorm. On their way back, Milly asked Yuzuki, "Do you know what Turbo Dueling is? Because I don't."

"I think I've heard about it once or twice," Yuzuki said. "I'm pretty sure my dad mentioned it once in relation to the World Championship, but I have no idea how it works or how it's different from regular dueling." She shook her head. "We'll find out later today, won't we?"

Once they got back to their dorm, they headed to the one place Yuzuki was sure they could have some privacy.

"Back up here again?" Milly said when they got to the roof. "I don't think anyone will be crazy enough to come up here."

"Except us," Yuzuki said as she took out her deck. She handed it to Milly. "Like you said, we'll switch decks as I don't have a Fusion Monster."

"Right," Milly said, handing her own deck to Yuzuki. "If nothing else, this should be amusing to watch."

The two of them activated their Duel Disks, and took their stances.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Milly Jones: 4000 LP**

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Milly said. Looking at her hand, she frowned. Yuzuki had told her how Pendulum Summoning worked, but it was still a little confusing.

Taking two cards from her hand, Milly shouted, "With the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" At least that was her intention, but when she placed Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon on her Duel Disk, it beeped in error.

"Huh?" she said. She placed the card on her Disk again, but it beeped again. "What am I doing wrong?"

Yuzuki sweatdropped. "Which zone are you putting it in?"

"Huh?" Milly said. "Uh, my Monster Zone?"

"They don't go there!" Yuzuki shouted. "To set the Pendulum Scale, you place them at the edges of your Disk!"

"Oh, right!" Milly said. "I forgot about that. Uh, let's see then. . ." She placed Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon on one edge of her Disk and moved Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to the other edge. This caused her Duel Disk to light up with the word "PENDULUM."

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

"Yes!" Milly said in excitement. "This is my Pendulum debut! Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Performapal Lizardraw! Performapal Camelump! And finally, Performapal Partnaga!"

Camelump and Partnaga took their places in Defense Position, while Lizardraw – a gecko in a suit and top hat with cards surrounding its neck and holding a staff – was summoned in Attack Position.

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 6**

 **Performapal Camelump ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 500 DEF 2100 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

"Since Partnaga was Special Summoned," Milly continued. "I can increase the attack of Lizardraw by 300 for each 'Performapal' monster I control! I control 3, so Lizardraw gains 900 attack points!"

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 2100**

"Not bad, Milly," Yuzuki said. "But, you probably shouldn't have summoned Partnaga. Have you forgotten his other ability?"

"Huh?" Milly said, then looked at the card. Reading it, she panicked. "Oh no! Level 5 and below monsters can't attack! That means my Lizardraw can't attack you next turn!"

"Nope," Yuzuki said. "Sorry."

Milly sighed. "Since I can't do anything else, I end my turn."

"Then let's find out how well I can use your deck!" Yuzuki said. "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at her cards, Yuzuki furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. They'd shown each other their decks before they switched, so she had an idea about the Melodious strategy – it was essentially a swarm strategy, with some of them having abilities related to fusion.

Unfortunately, Yuzuki didn't have Polymerization in her hand, meaning she couldn't Fusion Summon, which was the point of this duel. So, she had to add it to her hand. Which of her cards could do that?

Her eyes fell on one card in particular. Yes, if she could attack with that, she could Fusion Summon, but she'd have to get rid of Partnaga's effect. How to do that?

She then noticed another card in her hand, which made her grin. _Yes!_ She thought. _This card is perfect!_

"I shall start," Yuzuki said. "By activating the effect of Solo the Melodious Songstress in my hand! Since you control monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon this card!"

Solo was a woman with pink skin, a red dress, and a yellow crown-like object on her head.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Next," Yuzuki said. "Since I control a 'Melodious' monster, I can Special Summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

Canon was a blue skinned woman with blue hair and a purple, blue and black dress.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK 1400 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Then," she said while placing a card on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Book of Moon!"

Book of Moon looked like an Egyptian book with a crescent moon in the center and an eye at the top.

"This card allows me to change 1 face-up monster to face-down Defense Position!" Yuzuki said. "I'll use it on Performapal Partnaga!"

Partnaga disappeared as its card was flipped upside down.

"That means Level 4 and below monsters can now attack!" Yuzuki said. "Solo, attack Performapal Lizardraw!"

"What are you doing?" Milly said. "Lizardraw has 2100 attack points and Solo has 1600!"

"I know!" Yuzuki said. Lizardraw smacked Solo, which made her blow up. Yuzuki cringed at the damage.

 **Yuzuki: 3500 LP**

"You know Solo's ability!" Yuzuki told Milly. "When she is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon 1 'Melodious' monster from the Deck!" Adding a card from her Deck to her hand, she placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!"

Tamtam was a little girl with pink skin, purple hair, a red and green dress, and carrying a red scepter.

 **Tamtam the Melodious Diva ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Oh!" Milly said, her eyes widening. "I see what you're doing now!"

"I activate Tamtam's ability!" Yuzuki said. "If she is Special Summoned while I control another 'Melodious' monster, I can add Polymerization from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!"

She added Polymerization to her hand, and then played it. "I activate Polymerization! By using monsters in my hand or on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Yes!" Milly said, her excitement evident. "Go for it, Yuzuki!"

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuzuki as she spread her arms. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power!"

Bringing her hands together in front of her as Milly had taught her, she shouted, "Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Canon and Tamtam disappeared into the portal, which erupted into light. After it died down, a new monster had appeared.

Schuberta had white skin, a mass of red-orange hair, and a massive dress in red, orange, and black.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Yes!" Yuzuki said, jumping up and down in happiness. "I Fusion Summoned!"

"Congratulations, Yuzuki," Mily said as she canceled the duel, causing the holograms to disappear. The whole purpose of the duel had been to teach her Fusion Summoning, and since she achieved it, there was no point in continuing. "It took me several tries to get it right, but you got it on the first try." Her expression darkened. "Of course, knowing how to Fusion Summon won't do you any good if you don't have a Fusion Monster."

Yuzuki stopped celebrating. "I'll work on that," she told Milly. She looked at her watch. It was about 9am. "Could we practice some more?" she asked Milly. "I want to be sure I have it down, and the Turbo Duel thing isn't for over 4 hours."

"Sure," Milly said. "But only for an hour. We have homework to do."

They spent the next hour working on Yuzuki's Fusion Summoning and Milly's Pendulum Summoning. By the end of it, Yuzuki was certain that she could Fusion Summon without help, as soon as she got a Fusion Monster she could summon, and Milly's Pendulum Summoning, while still not as good as Yuya's or Yuzuki's, was definitely improved.

"Can you ask you something, Yuzuki?" Milly said. At this point, they were back in their room, working on their homework until 2.

"Sure," Yuzuki said. She was having some difficulty with a math problem, and a distraction would be nice.

"Why Fusion Summoning?" Milly said. "I mean, I get why you'd want to learn it; it's powerful, but it's also restrictive – there's very few Fusion Monsters that don't require certain monsters, certain types, or certain archetypes. Synchro and Xyz Monsters are a lot less restrictive with the monsters they require. Wouldn't one of them be easier to achieve with your deck?"

"They might be," Yuzuki said after a moment. "They probably would be, especially in the case of Xyz Summoning, since it doesn't require certain cards. But I have my reasons. Regarding Xyz Summoning, I want to surprise Leila when we duel, and I don't know any Xyz users besides her who can teach me. It's the same problem with Synchro Summoning; I don't know any Synchro duelists here. Besides, I don't have any tuners or Synchro monsters, so there's no point in that."

"Just because you don't know any, doesn't mean there aren't any," Milly said. "The student directory keeps track of which duelists are on each track. You can find someone on the Synchro or Xyz tracks to teach you."

"Oh sure," Yuzuki said, her sarcasm evident. "Look up a complete stranger, find them, and then ask them to teach me how to Synchro or Xyz Summon." Losing her sarcasm, she said, "I don't like talking to people I don't know anything about. When I met Leila, I knew she ran a Prophecy deck because Yuya told me, and you and Gongenzaka are our roommates, so knowing the two of you was inevitable."

Yuzuki shook her head. "Unless Gongenzaka or Yuya learns Synchro or Xyz Summoning, I'm unlikely to learn either."

Around 1:30, the two of them left their dorm and headed to the duel building. When they got to Duel Field 9, they saw that a significant part of the stadium was packed, not just in colors of red and green, the colors of freshmen and juniors, but also some blue here and there, the color of seniors.

"I thought this demonstration was for first- and second-years," Yuzuki said to Milly when they got seats. "Why are there third-years here?"

"I don't know," Milly said. "Though it's lucky we got these seats."

The seats in question were in the middle section, where they were close enough to see what was going on, but far away enough to see the whole field.

"Hey guys," someone to their left said. Looking over there, Yuzuki smiled. "Yuya! Gongenzaka! Glad you could come."

"It is good to see you as well," Gongenzaka said. "Is Leila coming?"

"Yes, she is."

That voice was to Milly's right. When she turned to look, Leila was sitting next to her. Milly smiled.

"Glad you could be here, Leila," Milly said. "Do you know anything about Turbo Dueling?"

"I read a few things about it," Leila said. "Though seeing it in person should be interesting."

Unknown to them, Sawatari, Yamabe, and Kakimoto were also sitting in the middle section, two rows behind them and somewhat to the right. Yamabe and Kakimoto were glaring at Yuya and Leila, but Sawatari was consciously only watching the field. He'd never seen a Turbo Duel before, and if he was going to watch it, he wasn't going to be annoyed by the presence of _those two_ people.

Because of this, neither he nor Yuya noticed the guy in a senior's uniform walk up, and take a seat behind Yuzuki and Yuya.

An image appeared on the giant television screen in the center of the stadium. It was Dr. Crowler.

"Welcome, students, welcome!" he said. "For the first- and second-year students, what you are about to see is a demonstration of how a Turbo Duel is performed. If you are interested in becoming a Turbo Duelist after watching, then please come by Coach Pearson's office, and he will do what he can for you. For the third-year students who are watching this, this is a chance to see whether or not the greatest duelist at IDA will finally be unseated!"

"The greatest duelist?" Yuzuki said in surprise. "Who's dueling?"

"First, allow me to introduce the challenger!" Crowler shouted into the microphone. "She is a senior, and top of the Xyz track, widely recognized as the number two duelist here at IDA! The Queen of the Ocean, Kamishiro Rio!"

Out of an entrance area that Yuzuki hadn't noticed until now, a motorcycle rode out. It was pale blue in coloring, with several white patches on it. It looked like it was made of ice. The rider was a girl in a light blue jumpsuit with white trim and dark blue markings. Yuzuki couldn't see the girl's face, but a picture of her appeared on the television.

Kamishiro Rio had dark pink eyes, pale skin, and dark blue hair with light blue bangs that went past her shoulders. Or it would, if she wasn't wearing a pale blue helmet right now.

Yuzuki heard several members of the audience, especially the male members of the audience, say things like, "She is so pretty! The most beautiful girl at IDA! I wish I looked as good as her!" Yuzuki wasn't entirely sure if that last comment was from a boy or a girl.

"And now, introducing the defender!" Crowler shouted into the microphone. "Like Kamishiro, he is a senior and top of his course, the Synchro course in this case. He has been completely undefeated his entire time here at IDA, though that never deters people from trying to knock him down! Ladies and gentlemen, the number one duelist at IDA! The Master of the Synchro! Fudo Yusei!"

Out of the same entrance area, a new motorcycle rode out. This one had a different frame than than Kamishiro Rio's. It was a red model with white trim, and a back that rose past its occupant. The occupant in question wore a blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems on it. Underneath it was a shirt with some red symbol on it. He also wore brown gloves that went to his elbows with more amber gems where they met his jacket. His outfit was finished with blue jeans that had amber gems at the knees and knee-high boots.

The picture on the television was a young man with tan skin, black spiky hair with gold highlights, and brilliant blue eyes.

"Undefeated?" Yuya said in amazement. "There's no way he's undefeated; after three years, someone would have beaten him!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" said the guy in the seat behind them. All five of them turned around to look at the voice. The man in question wore a senior's uniform, had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was tied back in dreadlocks. "Crowler's telling the truth; Yusei has never been beaten in a duel here at IDA."

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked. Leila answered her question.

"I know who you are," she said, making everyone turn to her. "You're Damon McCross, senior, top of the Fusion track."

"That's me," Damon said with a smile. "Those two down there are my best friends."

Back at on the track, Rio was waving at the audience, while Yusei was checking his Duel Runner's software to make sure it was working. Seeing what he was doing, Rio turned to him and said, "Yusei, don't ignore the audience! They came here to watch us duel, the least you can do is respond to their cheers."

Yusei sighed and closed down the program. "Have it your way, Rio." He waved, admittedly halfheartedly, at the crowd, though it was apparently enough to make several girls squee.

"He doesn't seem like he wants to be here," Yuzuki said.

"That's just his way," Damon said. "Just wait till you watch him duel."

"Now then," Crowler said, appearing on the television again. "For our first-years who have never witnessed a Turbo Duel before, let me provide some terminology and rules. First: the machines Fudo and Kamishiro are riding are known as Duel Runners; essentially motorcycles with Duel Disks installed. Each duelist has a Wrist Dealer on their left arm that holds their Deck. A Turbo Duel itself is fairly straightforward; the same rules as a ground duel, only more excitement from the speed and movement of the Runner! In addition, the duelist who takes the first turn of the course takes the first turn."

"How do they keep their cards from flying out of their hands?" Yuya asked Damon. Damon smiled at that and said, "Practice."

"Now, let's get this Turbo Duel started!" Crowler shouted. "Turbo Duel! Acceleration!"

When Crowler shouted this, a countdown appeared before Yusei and Rio. When it hit 0, the two of them raced forward.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Fudo Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **Kamishiro Rio: 4000 LP**

The two of them appeared to be neck and neck, but before they reached the corner, Rio's Duel Runner outpaced Yusei's.

"Kamishiro Rio takes the first turn!" Crowler said.

"My turn!" Rio shouted. Given the noise from their engines, she and Yusei could only shout. "I start by summoning Friller Rabca!" She took the card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk in the center of her Runner.

Friller Rabca was a yellow fish with fins shaped like blades.

 **Friller Rabca ATK 700 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"And since a Fish-type monster was Summoned to my side of the field, I can Special Summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" Rio shouted.

Shark Stickers was a blue shark with a plate and ten suckers on its head.

 **Shark Stickers ATK 200 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Two Level 3 monsters?" Leila said in surprise. "Is she doing it already?"

"I overlay my two Level 3 monsters!" Rio shouted while pointing at the sky. A portal of black and yellow energy appeared before her Duel Runner as Friller Rabca and Shark Stickers turned into blue streams of light and entered the portal.

"Twin demons of the deep!" Rio chanted. "Ascend to the surface and drag our foes to the bottom of the sea! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

The portal of energy exploded as Rio's monster came out of it. Aero Shark was two sharks attached to each other by an orange blade and orange armor, with torpedoes attached to their sides. Two orbs of blue light orbited Aero Shark as it roared.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK 1900 DEF 1000 RNK: 3**

"She Xyz Summoned on her first turn?" Milly said in shock. "She is good!"

"Wait till you see what happens next," Damon said.

"I activate Aero Shark's ability!" Rio shouted. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, you take 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! I have three cards, so you take 1200 points of damage!"

Aero Shark launched torpedoes at Yusei, who had to swerve to avoid them.

 **Yusei: 2800 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Rio said.

"What a splendid performance from Kamishiro Rio!" Crowler said into the microphone. "She already Xyz Summoned, and managed to reduce Yusei's Life Ponts! Will he be able to overcome this early setback?"

"Yes, he will," Damon told Yuya.

"My turn!" Yusei shouted. "Draw!"

Looking at the cards in his hand, Yusei formed a strategy. He started it by activating a card from his hand.

"I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity!" he shouted. "I draw 3 cards, then send 2 to the Graveyard!" Yusei sent Quillbolt Hedgehog and Damage Eater to the Graveyard.

"Then," Yusei continued. "I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Postion!" Junk Synchron was a little mechanical man covered in orange plates with a white scarf trailing it.

 **Junk Synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned!" Yusei shouted. "I can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position by negated its effects! Come back to me! Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on Yusei's field. It was a cute little yellow animal with a large number of screws attached to its back.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Since a monster was Special Summoned from my Graveyard," Yusei said. "I can Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand!"

Doppelwarrioer was a guy in a black suit and helmet carrying what looked like a cross between a crossbow and a gun.

 **Doppelwarrior ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"He summoned three monsters at once, all without using Pendulum Summoning," Yuya said in awe. "Amazing."

"Wait and see," Damon said.

"I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 2 Doppelwarrior!" Yusei shouted. Junk Synchron pulled a lever on itself, then turned into 3 rings which enveloped Doppelwarrior, who turned into 2 pieces of light.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei chanted. "Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 5! Junk Warrior!"

A surge of light encompassed the rings, and when it faded, a new monster took its place on Yusei's field. Junk Warrior was a humanoid warrior with purple armor, a white scarf, and one hell of a big right fist.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LVL: 5**

"Fudo Yusei Synchro Summons in response to Kamishiro Rio's Xyz Summon!" Crowler shouted. "Which will prevail?"

"That's a stupid question," Damon said.

"The effect of Doppelwarrior activates!" Yusei said. "When this card is used as Synchro Material, I can Special Summon 2 Doppel Tokens in Attack Position to the field!"

Two new monsters appeared on Yusei's field, each one a smaller version of Doppelwarrior, only with red eyes and big grins on their faces.

 **Doppel Token ATK 400 DEF 400 LVL: 1**

"And now Junk Warrior's effect activates!" Yusei shouted. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains attack equal to the combined attack of all Level 2 or below monsters on my field!"

Junk Warrior roared as its attack increased by the two Doppel Tokens' 400 attack and Quillbolt Hedgehog's 800 attack.

 **Junk Warrior: 3900 ATK**

"3900 attack points?" Gongenzaka said in surprise. "If this attack hits, Rio will lose half her Life Points!"

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Junk Warrior, attack Aero Shark! Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior charged at Aero Shark with its right arm outstretched.

"I won't let you!" Rio shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Poseidon Wave!"

Poseidon Wave showed a man with a trident pointing at the sky making giant hands appear out of the water.

"This card negates your Junk Warrior's attack!" Rio said. Junk Warrior fell away from Aero Shark. "And since I control a Fish-type monster, you take 800 points of damage!"

Yusei reached towards his Graveyard, but thought better of it as a lightning bolt hit him.

 **Yusei: 2000 LP**

"I thought Crowler said that Yusei was the best duelist at IDA," Yuzuki said. "If he was, he would have been able to block that."

Damon didn't answer that, instead he just watched the duel.

"I place 2 cards face-down!" Yusei said, placing them on his Duel Disk. "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Rio declared. "Draw!"

Before she played a card, she gestured to Aero Shark. "First, I activate Aero Shark's ability! By using one Xyz Material, you take 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! I have 3 cards, so you take 1200 points of damage!"

Aero Shark launched missiles at Yusei again, but this time a barrier appeared and blocked them.

"What happened?" Rio said in surprise.

"I activated the effect of the Damage Eater in my Graveyard," Yusei said. "If I were to take effect damage, I can banish Damage Eater to negate it, then increase my Life Points by the damage I would have taken."

 **Yusei: 3200 LP**

"Why didn't he banish Damage Eater when Poseidon Wave activated?" Milly asked in confusion.

"Because Aero Shark still had one Overlay Unit," Yuzuki said in realization. "He knew Rio would use its effect, so he opted to take the lesser amount of damage."

Damon smiled at that. Like Yusei had said, Fujita Yuzuki was sharp.

"I summon Blizzard Thunderbird from my hand!" Rio said. Blizzard Thunderbird was humanoid, covered in dark blue armor, and had angular yellow wings.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK 1600 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Then I activate the Spell Card Blizzard Vision!" she said. Blizzard Vision showed two copies of the same bird. "Since I control a Water monster, I can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as it! So, I summon a copy of Blizzard Thunderbird!"

Blizzard Vision took on the shape of Blizzard Thunderbird, but with 0 attack and defense.

 **Blizzard Vision ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Leila said in surprise. "She's doing it again?"

"I overlay my two Level 4 Winged Beast-type monsters!" Rio shouted, pointing to the sky again. Once again, a yellow and black portal opened up before Rio, and her two Blizzard Thunderbirds became streams of blue energy that entered it.

"Elegant bird on the frozen night! Take flight in the endless blizzard! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

The portal exploded with energy, and a humanoid monster emerged from it. She had black crystal for wings, on her arms, head, and as a skirt. The rest of her was pale blue.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000 DEF 2200 RNK: 4**

"Now she has two Xyz Monsters on the field!" Milly said in excitement. She wasn't the only one – much of the audience was cheering Rio on.

"I activate Zerofyne's ability!" She shouted. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, the effects of all other face-up cards on the field are negated until my next Standby Phase! Perfect Freeze!"

Zerofyne let loose a blizzard that soon encased Junk Warrior, Aero Shark, and Quillbolt Hedgehog. Since its effect was negated, Junk Warrior's attack returned to normal.

 **Junk Warrior: 2300 ATK**

"Furthermore," Rio continued. "One monster on your field loses 300 attack points for each card negated! I target Junk Warrior for this effect!"

 **Junk Warrior: 1700 ATK**

"1700?" Yuya said in confusion. "Shouldn't it be 1400 since 3 cards were negated?"

"Sharp eye, Sakaki Yuya," Damon complimented him. "It would be, except that Quillbolt Hedgehog's effects were already negated since it was summoned by Junk Synchron, so it had no effects to negate."

"Battle!" Rio declared. "Zerofyne, attack Junk Warrior! Ice Rain!"

Yuzuki was surprised. "Junk Warrior? Not one of the Doppel Tokens? Yusei will take way more damage from one of those."

"He would," Damon agreed. "Except Rio knows what his face-downs are."

"I activate the Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared. His Trap Card showed a stand shaped like a scarecrow, only made out of junk and topped off with a football helmet with goggles. "This card negates your Zerofyne's attack!"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared in front of Junk Warrior. When Zerofyne's attack hit it, it didn't budge.

"And then," Yusei said. "Instead of sending this card to the Graveyard, I can place it face-down again."

"A trap that he Set each turn?" Leila said in surprise. "That means he can essentially negate one attack each turn!"

"As expected of you, Yusei," Rio praised him. "Unfortunately for you, I have two monsters. Aero Shark, attack one of his Doppel Tokens!"

The ice encasing Aero Shark broke apart as Aero Shark charged at the first Doppel Token. This time, Aero Shark broke the token apart. Yusei flinched from the shockwaves of his monster's destruction.

 **Yusei: 1700 LP**

"Yusei was able to protect his Junk Warrior," Crowler said. "But he was unable to protect his Life Points from Aero Shark. What will you do now, Fudo Yusei?"

"He asks a good question, Yusei," Rio said with a playful smile. "What will you do? I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei shouted. "First, I'll activate the Tuning Spell Card." Tuning had a picture of a woman in yellow robes playing a harp. "This lets me add 1 'Synchron' monster from my Deck to my hand, but I then must send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard."

Yusei added the card from his Deck to his hand. "I add Turbo Synchron to my hand," he said, showing it to Rio. He then sent the top card of his Deck – Shield Warrior – to the Graveyard.

"Now," he said, "I'll summon Turbo Synchron!"

Turbo Synchron was shaped like a green racecar, only it had a little head, arms and legs popping out. Yuzuki thought it was kind of cute.

 **Turbo Synchron ATK 100 DEF 500 LVL: 1**

"Finally," Yusei said. "I'll tune the Level 1 Turbo Synchron with the Level 5 Junk Warrior!" As Junk Synchron had before, Turbo Synchron became a green circle which surrounded Junk Warrior, who became 5 pinpricks of light.

"Gathering bonds weave a greater force!" Yusei chanted. "Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! Turbo Warrior!"

A stream of light encompassed the circle, from which Turbo Warrior emerged. Turbo Warrior was a big monster, much bigger than Junk Warrior. It was also almost completely red, with engines in the back and wheels attached to his chest.

 **Turbo Warrior ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LVL: 6**

"Another Synchro Summon?" Yuya said in awe. "He's keeping pace with Kamishiro Rio!"

"I now activate the Equip Spell Card Turbo Charge!" Yusei said. Turbo Charge showed Turbo Warrior encased in golden light. "And equip it to Turbo Warrior!"

Turbo Warrior was encased in a layer of light.

"Due to the effect of this Spell Card," Yusei said. "Turbo Warrior cannot be destroyed by card effects. Furthermore, when the equipped monster attacks a monster, the attacked monster is treated as a Level 6 Synchro Monster!"

"Huh?" Yuzuki said. "Why would he want Zerofyne or Aero Shark to be treated as Level 6 Synchro Monsters?"

"Because it's the only way he can activate Turbo Warrior's effect," Damon said.

"Turbo Warrior, attack Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Yusei declared. Turbo Warrior charged at Zerofyne. "At this point, the effect of Turbo Charge changes Zerofyne into a Level 6 Synchro Monster. And then Turbo Warrior's effect activates! When Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, the attacked monster's attack points are halved! High Rate Power!"

"That's what Turbo Charge was for?" Yuya asked in surprise as Turbo Warrior let loose an electrical charge at Zerofyne, which cut its attack points in half.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: 1000 ATK**

"Go Turbo Warrior!" Yusei shouted. "Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior's right hand became encased in a massive red hologram of itself as it pierced Zerofyne. As Zerofyne disintegrated, Rio swerved from the shockwaves.

 **Rio: 2500 LP**

"I'm not done, Rio!" Yusei told her. "I activate the Trap Card Synchro Overlimit!" This Trap had an image of a Synchro Monster alongside a color-drained version of itself. "Since a Synchro Monster I control destroyed an opponent's monster in battle, it can attack again!"

"What?" Rio said in surprise.

"Turbo Warrior, attack Aero Shark!" Yusei declared. "And thanks to the effects of Turbo Charge and Turbo Warrior, Aero Shark's attack points are halved! High Rate Power!"

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark: 950 ATK**

"Destroy her Aero Shark, Turbo Warrior!" Yusei shouted. "Accel Slash!" As before, Turbo Warrior's right hand was encased in red energy, forming a giant version of it that pierced Aero Shark and made it explode. Rio swerved from the shockwaves and damage.

 **Rio: 950 LP**

Reactions from the audience were mixed; Rio's fans were shouting in disappointment, while Yusei's fans were cheering for him. For their part, Yuzuki and her friends were watching the duel in complete silence, awed by the expertise both duelists had shown.

 _I now understand why Crowler said Yusei was IDA's best duelist_ , Yuzuki thought. _He adapts quickly and maintains calm no matter how bad things get_.

"Huh," Damon said. "That's odd." The others turned to look at him.

"What's odd?" Yuzuki asked.

"Rio has Friller Rabca in her Graveyard," Damon explained. "If a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-type monster she controls is attacked while it's in the Graveyard, she could banish Rabca to negate the attack and decrease the attacking monster's attack by 500. She could have done that when Turbo Warrior attacked Aero Shark, but she didn't. Wonder why?"

"Since it's the end of damage calculation," Yusei said. "Synchro Overlimit destroys my Turbo Warrior. But since Turbo Charge prevents Turbo Warrior from being destroyed by card effects, Turbo Warrior remains on the field."

Taking the card representing his Doppel Token, Yusei shifted it. "I switch my Doppel Token to Defense Position," he said. "I place one card face-down, then end my turn."

"My turn!" Rio shouted. "Draw!"

Leila turned to Damon. "Can she win this?" she asked him.

Damon thought about that. "Well, experience says no, she can't. She's dueled Yusei 37 times before, and he won every time."

"37 times?" Yuzuki said in surprise. "There's no way!"

"Of course, there is," Damon said with a smile. "Yusei's built his Deck in such a way that no matter what he draws, he can have perfect synergy. Combined with a strategic mind like his, and you can apparently overcome anything. That's what he says, anyway." He turned back to Leila. "Like I said, I don't think Rio will win, but she's still a very good duelist; I imagine she'll make a comeback that will push Yusei into a corner."

Back on the track, Rio was thinking through her options. She thought she could turn this around, but she needed some more cards.

To do that, she activated a Spell Card from her hand. "I activate Cards from the Deep!" she said. "For every Fish-type monster from my Graveyard that I banish, I can draw 1 card! I banish Friller Rabca, Shark Stickers, and Submersible Carrier Aero Shark from my Graveyard to draw three cards!"

"Oh, so that's why she didn't use Friller's effect!" Damon said in understanding. "She wanted to draw more cards!"

Looking at her new cards, Rio grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Frozen Rebirth!" The card showed a glacier, with a hand sticking out from it. "This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Water Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects are negated, it cannot attack or change battle position, and its Rank is increased by 1! I Summon Zerofyne from the Graveyard!"

Zerofyne reappeared on Rio's field, this time as a Rank 5 monster.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000 DEF 2200 RNK: 5**

"I now equip Ice Beast Zerofyne with Xyz Crown!" Rio shouted. The card had an image of a crown, half silver and half gold, with a red gem in the center. "I can only equip this card to an Xyz Monster. Now, its Rank is treated as its Level, and if I use it as Material for an Xyz Summon, I can treat it as 2 monsters!"

"She gave an Xyz Monster a level?" Leila said in surprise.

"And she can use as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon?" Yuya said in equal surprise.

"I overlay my 2 Level 5 Ice Beast Zerofynes!" Rio shouted as she pointed at the sky. The yellow and black portal reappeared, with Ice Beast Zerofyne breaking into two blue streams of light that entered the portal.

Ruler of the frozen night! Travel to new heights through our frozen evolution!" Rio chanted. "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Ice Princess Zereort!"

Ice Princess Zereort emerged from the portal. She was a similar monster to Zerofyne, having her body covered in crystals, but instead of being black, they were pale blue while her body was dark blue. She also carried a yellow scythe as a weapon.

 **Ice Princess Zereort ATK 2500 DEF 2100 RNK: 5**

"I've never heard of summoning an Xyz Monster that way," Leila said in astonishment. "She really is the best of the Xyz duelists here."

"And she's far from done," Damon said with a grin.

"I activate Zereort's effect!" Rio shouted. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can target 1 monster you control, and make its attack points 0! Arm Freezing!"

Zereort sent a blast of cold wind at Turbo Warrior, which covered it in ice as its attack points became 0.

 **Turbo Warrior: 0 ATK**

"If she attacks Turbo Warrior with Zereort, she'll win!" someone in the audience said.

"No, she won't!" their friend retorted. "Have you forgotten Fudo's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?"

Rio evidently hadn't, as she placed another card on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon!" she said. "I'll use this card to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

A gust of wind enveloped Yusei's face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroyed it. To his credit, Yusei didn't react to his card's destruction. But now the way was clear for Rio's Zereort.

"Ice Princess Zereort," Rio said. "Attack Turbo Warrior and defeat Yusei! Frozen Calamity!"

Zereort hit Turbo Warrior with her scythe, made caused a massive explosion that enveloped Yusei and his Duel Runner. The entire audience watched in anticipation.

"Did she win?" Yuya asked. Damon remained silent.

Yusei emerged from the cloud, his Life Points still at 1700, a Trap Card open on his field.

"I activated the Defense Draw Trap Card," he said. "This reduced the damage to 0 and allowed me to draw a card." He then drew the card.

Rio pouted. "You couldn't let me win once?" she said in a mockingly petulant tone. "Oh well, I can still damage you."

She took the last card in her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Frozen Rain! Since I have a Water Xyz Monster, and I didn't inflict any damage to you this turn, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you times the Rank of my Xyz Monster! Zereort is Rank 5, so you take 1500 points of damage!"

Yusei got hit with shards of ice from Rio's Spell Card, which made him swerve for a bit.

 **Yusei: 200 LP**

"With that, I end my turn," Rio said. "Now show me what you got, Yusei!"

Yusei surveyed his field. He had no face-down cards, one card in his hand, and only the Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and a Level 1 Doppel Token on the field. As it stood, he couldn't win. Of course, that could change with next draw.

"My turn!" he shouted. "Draw!"

Looking at the card he drew, Yusei gave a small grin. He'd won.

"I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron!" he shouted. Nitro Synchron looked like a fuel pump with a face, arms, and legs.

 **Nitro Synchron ATK 300 DEF 100 LVL: 2**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Falling Current," he said. Rio's eyes widened when she saw that card. She'd given it to him last year. "This card requires me to target 1 monster I control and declare a Level between 1 and 3. I target Quillbolt Hedgehog, and declare 2! Now, Quillbolt Hedgehog's Level increases by 2, to Level 4!"

 _Level 2, Level 1, Level 4_ , Damon thought. _Uh oh._

"I tune the Level 2 Nitro Synchron with the Level 4 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Doppel Token!" Yusei shouted.

Nitro Synchro became two green circles which encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog and the Doppel Token, both of whom became 4 and 1 pinpricks of light, respectively. A stream of energy surged through the circles as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on! Level 7! Nitro Warrior!"

The monster that emerged from the light was the fiercest of Yusei's Warriors that he'd shown so far. It had green and dark blue skin and a giant propulsion unit as a tail. With its horns and expression, it looked more like a Fiend than a Warrior type.

"I activate Nitro Synchron's ability!" Yusei said. "Since it was used to Synchro Summon a 'Nitro' monster, I draw one card!" Looking at the card he drew, he played it. "I activate the Equip Spell Junk Barrage and equip it to Nitro Warrior!"

The new Spell Card made Nitro Warrior glow green. "Now, when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster in battle," Yusei explained. "Half that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage!"

"That means if Nitro Warrior destroys Zereort, Rio will lose!" Milly said.

"No," Damon said. "She'll lose before that." This made everyone turn to look at him.

"Nitro Warrior, attack her Ice Princess Zereort!" Yusei shouted. "At this point, Nitro Warrior's effect activates! Since I activated a Spell Card, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points during this battle!"

 **Nitro Warrior: 3800 ATK**

"3800 attack points?" Yuzuki said in shock. "Zereort has 2500 attack points, and Rio has 950 Life Points left. That means -."

"It means Yusei wins," Damon said, a small grin on his face. "Again."

"Go, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei shouted. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

Nitro Warrior's propulsion tail activated, making it charge at Zereort. As it charged with both fists outward, its fists were encased in green holographic energy, not unlike Turbo Warrior before it. The energy released from the punch destroyed Zereort and sent Rio spinning.

 **Rio: 0 LP**

When her Life Points hit 0, Rio's Duel Runner shut down, letting loose a large amount of steam as her ride came to a halt. Yusei's, on the other hand, continued to make a lap.

"And the Turbo Duel demonstration is over!" Crowler shouted into his microphone. "Fudo Yusei wins and keeps his title as the undefeated duelist of IDA!"

Yusei circled the course until he got around to Rio, where he stopped by her. "You okay?" he asked her.

Rio smiled at him. "Yeah, fine," she said. "Just wish I'd win against you occasionally."

Yusei smiled. "Sorry," he said. "Losing doesn't come easily to me." He reached out and shook her hand. "Come on, we'd better get these back to the shop; I want to do some tuning before I finish that paper due on Monday."

"Right with you," Rio said, still smiling. The two of them restarted their Runners, and exited the arena the way they came in.

Yuzuki and her friends were still in awe at what they'd seen.

"Amazing," Milly said. "Do you think we'll eventually be good enough to duel like that?"

"I hope so," Yuzuki said. "Otherwise, I came to the wrong academy."

Damon smiled at that. "Would you guys like to meet them?"

They turned to look at him. "Are you serious?" Yuya said. "We can meet them?"

"Sure," Damon said. "Good as they are, they're still students here. Just like me." He stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to the garage where the Duel Runners are kept; Yusei and Rio should be there."

While Damon was telling them this, Sawatari, Kakimoto, and Yamabe overheard them. This annoyed Sawatari even more. _They are not better duelists than me!_ he thought. _Why should they get to meet the greatest duelists in this academy?_

As the three of them got up to leave, Crowler was walking away from the commentator booth, thinking. After watching the duel between Thompson and Sawatari, he had developed a plan to get revenge on Fujita Yuzuki. The problem was getting Sawatari on board. He might hold a grudge against Sakaki Yuya and Leila Thompson, but he had no reason to duel Fujita Yuzuki. Of course, that was easily fixed. All he had to do was give Sawatari an incentive.

As Sawatari and his friends walked away from the arena, they noticed someone standing in the entrance to another of the arenas. As they neared, Sawatari saw it was Professor Crowler.

"Ah, Sawatari Shingo, just who I was hoping to see," Crowler said.

Sawatari raised his left eyebrow. "Do you need my help with something, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes," Crowler said with a devious smile. "I want you to duel Fujita Yuzuki and defeat her."

Sawatari snorted. "Forget it. The only one of that group I'm dueling is Sakaki Yuya. I just need the right cards to defeat him!"

"And I can give you them," Crowler said. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and handed it to Sawatari. Sawatari looked through them. His eyes widening, he looked back at Crowler. "Are these what I think they are?" he asked in amazement.

"Indeed, they are," Crowler said. "If you defeat Fujita Yuzuki in a duel, you can keep them to duel against Sakaki Yuya with. But if you lose, then you have to return them."

Sawatari thought about it. He had an impulse to just go and duel Sakaki without going through Fujita, but for all he knew, this was some test from the director. After all, the director was unlikely to let cards like these out of his sight. He probably knew about Crowler's plan and was either in on it or was letting it happen to see if these cards worked.

 _Of course_ , Sawatari thought. _Fujita Yuzuki runs a very similar Deck to Sakaki Yuya. Dueling her could give me some insight into how to beat him_.

"It's a deal," Sawatari told Crowler. "Are you going to set up a duel between the two of us, like you tried to do with Thompson and Sakaki?"

"I'll leave that up to you, Sawatari," Crowler said. "Of course, I recommend you spend some time getting used to that Deck; it's much different than the ones you used to run."

"I will," Sawatari said. "Thank you, Professor Crowler."

They parted ways after that.

Yuzuki and her friends, meanwhile, were in a part of the building she didn't know existed. It was underground, probably right underneath Duel Field 9. In it were several dozen Duel Runners, each on a rack like the bicycle stations in Tokyo. The majority were standard models, with only a few custom ones like Rio's and Yusei's among them.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Rio was saying to Yuya, shaking his hand. "I'm Kamishiro Rio, senior, and this is Fudo Yusei, also a senior."

"Sakaki Yuya, freshman," Yuya said. "These are my friends and fellow freshmen, Gongenzaka Noboru, Milly Jones, Leila Thompson, and -."

"Fujita Yuzuki," Rio said. "Oh yes, I know who you are," she said with a smile in response to Yuzuki's shocked face. "Yusei, Damon, and I watched your entrance exam. Didn't think I'd see anyone beat the Type 2 test after Yusei did."

"You took the Type 2 test as well?" Yuzuki said in a surprised tone at Yusei, who was currently working on his Duel Runner with a wrench.

"I did," Yusei said. "And I was the last one to pass it. Everyone since has failed it. Until you came along."

"Did you take it as well, Mr. McCross?" Leila asked Damon. He shook his head.

"Nah, I took the standard test, same as Rio," Damon said. "Unlike Yusei, neither of us had something to prove."

"What does that mean?" Milly said.

"Ask me again another time," Yusei said. "For now, I need to work on my Runner. I'm sorry for being anti-social, but-."

"Will you duel me?" Yuzuki blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her, which made her blush. She hadn't meant to ask that. She'd been thinking about it, but convinced herself it was a stupid idea.

"Do you want to repeat that, Yuzuki?" Yuya said nervously. "I could have sworn you asked the number one duelist at the academy to duel you."

Yuzuki swallowed and stood up straighter. "I did. Will you duel me?" she asked Yusei. "Please?" she added.

There was a moment of silence as everyone except Yusei and Yuzuki shifted uncomfortably. For his part, all Yusei did was stare at her. Damon laughed nervously. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Fujita Yuzuki," he said. "After all, we're all in our third-year, and we're pretty busy dealing with homework, keeping our Runners maintained-."

"Yes."

"-and trying to get into the pro-," Damon suddenly stopped and turned to Yusei. "What did you say?"

"I said yes," Yusei said.

"You did?" Rio said in a surprised tone. "Why? I don't mean any offense, Fujita Yuzuki, but we do have more important concerns than you."

"None taken," Yuzuki said.

"I could use a break from all the work," Yusei answered Rio. "Besides, I haven't dueled anyone besides you and Damon for a while. I could use a change of pace." He turned to look at Yuzuki. "I can't duel today; I have more work after this. Do you want to set a day, or should I?"

"You can," Yuzuki said. "Your schedule is busier than mine. Here's my email."

A few minutes later, Yuzuki and her friends left the garage, the others still in a stunned silence. Eventually, Milly broke it.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Yuzuki?" she asked. "You saw how he defeated Kamishiro Rio. He's way out of our league."

"Maybe," Yuzuki said. "But I want to know how I stack up to the big leagues on campus. And if I lose, then at least I'll know how much I have to push myself."

Yuya smiled. "Well, if nothing else, it will be definitely be a fun duel to watch."

"Fun isn't the word I'd use," Leila said. "But it will be interesting."

As the three of them walked over to the cafeteria, none of them noticed the three people listening in on their conversation. After they left, the tallest one turned to the other two.

"Well, friends," he said. "I think I know how I can get Fujita Yuzuki to duel me."

 _Turbo Charge Equip Spell Card_

 _This card can only be equipped to a "Warrior" Synchro Monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. When the equipped monster attacks a monster, the attack monster is treated as a Level 6 Synchro Monster._

 _Cards from the Deep Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish a number of Fish-type Monsters from your Graveyard; Draw an equal number of cards from your Deck._

 _Frozen Rebirth Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 WATER Xyz Monster from your Graveyard. Its effects are negated, and it cannot attack or change battle position. If you can, increase the Summoned Monster's Rank by 1._

 _Frozen Rain Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card if you control a WATER Xyz Monster and your opponent took no battle damage this turn. Target 1 Xyz Monster on your field; your opponent takes damage equal to that Xyz Monster's Rank x 300._

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 7 – The Eye of the Hurricane_

 **Announcements**

 **scififan599:** This is the longest chapter yet that I have written. I hope you all enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7: Eye of the Hurricane

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 7: The Eye of the Hurricane**

Yuzuki took the card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate Polymerization! By using monsters in my hand or on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

Two monsters from her hand – Aria the Melodious Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva appeared on the field. A portal of energy appeared behind Yuzuki as she spread her arms. Aria and Canon disappeared into the portal. As it erupted with light, Yuzuki chanted.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!" She brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Now come to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

The monster that had almost defeated Yuzuki in her duel with Milly appeared on her field, singing a high note.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"I think that's enough practice," Milly said, shutting down her Duel Disk. Bloom Diva disappeared from the field. "You seem to have Fusion Summoning down perfectly. I don't think I can teach you anything else."

"Now all that's left is me getting my own Fusion Monster," Yuzuki said. She walked over to Milly and handed her deck back to her. Milly in turn handed her deck back to Yuzuki.

"Until then, why don't you hold onto this," Milly said, offering Yuzuki a card. Yuzuki took it. It was Polymerization. "Even if you can't use it, maybe it will give you luck."

Yuzuki smiled. "Thanks Milly, I appreciate that." She added Polymerization to her deck.

"Still no email from Fudo Yusei?"

Yuzuki's smile disappeared. "No, no word."

Ever since she'd asked Yusei to duel and he'd accepted, she'd been nervous with anticipation for when he would message her with a time to duel. That had been a week ago. She was still nervous, but now it was because she was afraid he'd forgotten.

"I looked Fudo Yusei up," Milly said after Yuzuki confessed this fear to her. "He's always been on time with things on campus. Clubs, homework, appointments, the guy never forgets a thing or is late for anything. He's probably just busy. He is a senior after all."

Yuzuki knew that. She knew seniors had responsibilities freshmen didn't. And being the number one duelist in his year, Yusei probably had more than his share. Unfortunately, she couldn't shed her impatience with him. Once she'd considered going up to him in person and asking him when they would duel, but she'd abandoned that almost as soon as she thought of it. She didn't want her duel with Yusei to be broadcasted to the entire school.

"I guess the only option I have is to wait for him to message me," Yuzuki said.

* * *

In the academic building, Rio handed her paper in to her teacher.

"Thank you, Kamishiro-san," they said. She nodded in return and left the classroom.

Yusei was waiting for her outside. He'd been the first to finish the test, but he tended to stay until Rio and Damon were finished.

"How do you think you did?" Yusei asked her. "It was harder than I thought it would be, but not by too much."

Rio smiled at him. "What you just said," she told him. "Honestly though, this is getting exhausting. We're only two months into the year, and the last free time we had was that Turbo Duel."

"I think that's intentional," Yusei said. "Akaba Reiji told me that the event later this year would take up a lot of time. I think we're doing a lot of stuff now to make time for that event."

Rio sighed. "I hope you're right. I'm not sure I can handle the workload if it's this intense the entire year."

"Of course, you can," Yusei said. "Your brother wouldn't have sacrificed his dream for you if he didn't think you could handle it."

Rio frowned at that. Back when she'd entered IDA, her parents could only afford to send either her or her brother Ryoga. Instead of competing with her like he usually did, Ryoga dropped his application and gave up dueling. She knew it had been a big sacrifice for him. Perhaps the even bigger sacrifice for him was when he gave her his cards. She didn't use all of them, but she'd incorporated a lot of them, including Aero Shark, into her deck.

"I don't think Ryoga knew the workload I'd be facing," Rio said. Sighing again, she pulled herself together. "But you're right; if I want to make his gift mean something, I have to pull through."

Yusei offered her his hand. She took it.

It wasn't long before Damon joined them. When he did, he let out a long-suffering groan.

"Finally," he said. "That was the last test for the next week. Now we can actually relax for a little."

"You can," Yusei said. "Akaba Reiji asked for mine and Rio's help with his little project. And I still need to message Fujita Yuzuki for a time to duel."

"You're not still going to duel her, are you?" Rio asked Yusei, looking concerned. Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't duel her?" he asked.

"She's a freshman," Damon said. "She has a famous dad who might overreact when you beat her. She has a very large friend who might take it badly when she loses."

" _If_ she loses," Yusei corrected him. Now Rio raised an eyebrow.

"I know you like to be humble, Yusei," she said. "But be realistic – you're the best duelist this academy has seen in a long time. Even if she has Pendulum Summoning, the odds of her beating you are small."

"I like to consider possibilities," Yusei said. "Even if the possibility is small, she could defeat me. Besides, I haven't dueled anyone besides the two of you all year, and I've never dueled a Pendulum duelist before. It should be refreshing."

Rio and Damon looked at each other. It was true that they were the only ones who would regularly duel Yusei, but that was because most of their class, and the rest of the school, were too intimidated by his winning streak to challenge him. If they weren't his friends, Rio and Damon might've been in the same boat.

"And anyway," Yusei continued. "Years don't mean as much as you think. I defeated a senior when I was a freshman."

"That was near the end of the year," Damon said. "Not two months into it. And that senior was an idiot, nowhere near our current levels."

"And I get the feeling Fujita Yuzuki is at a higher level than we were when we first came here," Yusei retorted. He reached into his backpack to get his Duel Disk, but paused. He opened his bag wider and looked inside. "Damn it," he said.

"What?" Rio asked curiously.

"My Duel Disk is missing," Yusei said, an angry expression on his face. "I must have left it in the garage. Or maybe my dorm."

"Finding it shouldn't be hard," Rio assured him. "I just need to run my tracking program."

Yusei shook his head. "No point if I just left it somewhere. I'll check my room and my station at the garage. If I don't find it there, then you use your program."

Rio shrugged. "Alright," she said.

* * *

At around lunch time, Yuzuki got a message on her Duel Disk. Taking it out, she grinned. "Guys!" she said to Yuya, Milly, Gongenzaka, and Leila. "I got a message from Fudo Yusei!"

She showed the message to them. "Come and duel me at Duel Field 3 at 7pm tonight," Yuya read. "Are you sure you want to do this, Yuzuki?" he asked.

Yuzuki sighed. "No," she admitted. "But I challenged him, and I have to go through with it now!"

"Your honor as a duelist hangs in the balance," Gongenzaka said. "The man, Gongenzaka, approves!"

"Thanks, Gongenzaka," Yuzuki said. "Let's get through classes today, huh?"

* * *

At around 7, the five of them headed to Duel Field 3. As Yuzuki looked around it, she realized her theory was right; all the Duel Fields, except Field 9 with the Turbo Duel track, were identical. They were the first ones there, with no one else being there.

"This is kinda rude," Leila said. "He invites her, but doesn't show up?"

Suddenly, Yuzuki heard a whistling sound. She turned towards the entrance. Someone was walking in, wearing a straw hat, blue robe, and sandals, and blowing on a leaf.

"Is that cosplay?" Milly asked. "What is that?"

"Its 'Mabuta no Haha' by Hasegawa," Yuzuki answered. "It's from an old film by father likes."

The man in the cosplay walked onto the stage, stopping opposite Yuzuki.

"I feel I must apologize for the deception," he said. Yuzuki's eyes widened. She knew that voice. "But I wasn't sure you'd duel me if you knew it was me."

"Sawatari?" she said, surprised. The man threw off his costume, revealing it was Sawatari in his school uniform and his Duel Disk on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Yuzuki asked, now angry. "I was supposed to duel Fudo Yusei!"

"Oh, I know," Sawatari said, pulling out another Duel Disk from his jacket. It was a white model. "That was the message I sent, wasn't it?"

Yuzuki's eyes widened again, but out of scorn instead of surprise. "You stole Fudo-san's Duel Disk?" she said. "Even for you, that's low!"

"I didn't steal it!" Sawatari exclaimed dramatically. "My friend Kakimoto found it and gave it to me."

"What do you want, Sawatari?" Yuya asked him. Sawatari glared at him.

'What I want is to pay you back for that embarrassing defeat you handed me!" he shouted at Yuya. "But before I do that, I have a promise to fulfill." He turned back to Yuzuki. "You want Fudo Yusei's Duel Disk? Then duel me! Right now!"

"Why should I?" Yuzuki said. "Fudo-san's a smart man, he probably already knows you have it!"

"Maybe," Sawatari said. "But I've been given new cards to defeat you, Fujita Yuzuki!" He smirked. "Don't tell me you're scared of a challenge?"

Yuzuki glared at him. She came here intending to duel Yusei, but if she had to, she'd settle for Sawatari.

Before she could answer him, Yuya spoke up. "Why are you doing this, Sawatari?"

Sawatari looked at him in shock. "Because I want revenge," he said slowly. "Because defeating Fujita-san is a stepping stone to defeating you." He suddenly shouted, "Because you embarrassed me! That's why I hate you!"

"Hate me?" Yuya said in surprise. "But we dueled together! That means we have a bond! It means we can be friends!"

"Friends?" Sawatari said, disgusted. "With you?"

Yuzuki herself had to admit it was hard to believe. What Yuya was talking about was one of his dad's teachings – the goal of Entertainment Dueling was so that everyone, the victor, the loser, and the audience, enjoyed the duel. This meant forming connections between them. Yuzuki didn't buy it as easily as Yuya did, but something Sawatari said annoyed her.

"Stepping stone?" she said softly, glaring at Sawatari. "I am not a stepping stone, Sawatari! If you want to duel me, fine! But if I win, you leave Yuya alone! Got it?"

"Don't get angry at him, Yuzuki!" Yuya said. "Remember what our fathers taught us?"

"I remember, Yuya," Yuzuki said. "But sometimes, people cross lines, and they have to answer for it!"

Sawatari ignored this, and gave Yuzuki a smirk. "I saw your duel at the entrance exam," he told her. "You use Pendulum, just like Sakaki. Pendulum Summoning may have led you to victory against Crowler, but today, it will be the path to your defeat!"

"The path to my defeat?" Yuzuki repeated. "What does that mean?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She activated her Duel Disk. "Ready, Sawatari?"

"Of course," he said, activating his own Duel Disk.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

 **Sawatari Shingo: 4000 LP**

"Because I am a gentleman," Sawatari said. "I'll let you go first."

"How kind of you," Yuzuki said. She took a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "Since there are no monsters on the field, I can summon Performapal Drummerilla by making it a Level 4 monster!"

Drummerilla was a gorilla in a tuxedo with a drum set for a chest, cymbals on his shoulders, and mallets for hands.

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 5 PS: 2**

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," Yuzuki said.

"This is the beginning of my Legendary Revenge Duel," Sawatari muttered to himself. "My turn! Draw!" He drew, but before he could do anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey look, there's a duel going on in there!"

Sawatari and Yuzuki turned to look. A crowd of people had appeared at the entrance, similar to the crowd Yuya's and Gongenzaka's duel had attracted. Sawatari smiled at them.

"If you wish to watch, feel free to join the stands," he told them. "I hope you enjoy yourselves!"

"That's Yuzuki's line!" Yuya said as the crowd entered the stands. Sawatari turned back to the duel.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Yosen Training Grounds!" he shouted. Behind him, an altar with twelve unlit candles appeared. "When I Normal or Special Summon a 'Yosenju' monster, I can light up one 'Yosen Counter' on this altar," he explained.

Taking another card from his hand, he placed it on his Duel Disk. "And now I summon Yosenju Kama 1 from my hand!"

Yosenju Kama 1 appeared in a whirlwind. It was a Beast-Warrior wearing a blue robe and carrying a chain whip.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK 1600 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

"Yosenjus?" Yuya said in surprise. "I've never heard of that archetype."

"Me neither," Leila said. "He did say something about new cards." She narrowed her eyes. "He keeps changing his Deck; he must not have much confidence in himself as a duelist."

On Sawatari's field, another whirlwind started to go off. "When Kama 1 is Normal Summoned," Sawatari said, "I can immediately Normal Summon another 'Yosenju' monster from my hand!" He took a third card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Yosenju Kama 2!"

Yosenju Kama 2 appeared out of the second whirlwind, wearing what looked like a samurai outfit and carrying a sword. Its appearance set off another whirlwind.

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK 1800 DEF 200 LVL: 4**

"Kama 2 also allows me to immediately Normal Summon another 'Yosenju'," Sawatari said with a smug grin. "I summon Yosenju Kama 3!"

Yosenju Kama 3 appeared out if own whirlwind. It was the smallest of the three monsters, wearing an orange shirt and black baggy pants while carrying a short sword.

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"He summoned three monsters to the field at once?" Milly said in surprise.

Sawatari laughed. "Being able to Summon multiple monsters at once isn't unique to Pendulum Summoning," he said to Yuzuki. "Since I summoned three 'Yosenju' monsters, my Yosen Training Grounds gains 3 'Yosen Counters'!"

Three of the candles on the altar lit up.

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 3 YC**

"Sawatari's improved himself since I dueled him," Leila said.

Yamabe, who with Kakimoto had entered the stands, cheered Sawatari on. "Yes, Sawatari-san is amazing!"

"Sawatari-san is the best!" Kakimoto added.

"I activate the effect of Kama 1!" Sawatari said. "Once per turn, when I control another 'Yosenju' monster, I can return one card you control to your hand!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise. Kama 1 lassoed Drummerilla with his whip, causing Drummerilla to dissolve. Yuzuki clenched her teeth in frustration as she returned Drummerilla to her hand.

"Yuzuki's field is wide open now!" Yuya said.

"Battle!" Sawatari declared. "Kama 1, attack her directly!"

"Yuzuki!" Yuya cried out.

"I activate the Trap Card Performapal Pinch Helper!" Yuzuki said, her Trap Card rising. "This Trap Card negates a direct attack, then allows me to Summon a 'Performapal' monster from my Deck with its effects negated!"

Kama 1 stopped short as Yuzuki looked through her Deck before picking 1 and placing it on the field.

"I summon Performapal Kaleidoscorp in Defense Position!" Yuzuki said. "It's 2300 defense points are higher than any of your monsters' attack points!"

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp ATK 100 DEF 2300 LVL: 6 PS: 4**

Sawatari narrowed his eyes. That was one of the monsters Yuya had used to defeat him. "I'll get around that insect," he said. "I activate Kama 2's effect! He can attack you directly by halving his attack points!"

"Oh no!" Yuzuki said. Kama 2 let loose a blast of wind that caused Yuzuki to cover her head.

 **Yuzuki: 3100 LP**

"Now I activate the effect of Kama 3!" Sawatari said. "Since another 'Yosenju' monster inflicted battle damage, I can add a 'Yosenju' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Yosenju Oyam!" He showed the card to Yuzuki before adding it to his hand.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Yosen Training Grounds!" Sawatari said. "By removing 3 'Yosen Counters' I add a 'Yosenju' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Mayosenju Daibak to my hand!" Unlike before, he didn't show Yuzuki the card.

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 0 YC**

"It would be boring if I ended things so quickly," Sawatari said. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn. Now that my turn has ended, my Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 all return to my hand!"

Sawatari's three monsters disappeared in a whirlwind as he returned their cards to his hand. This left Yuzuki confused.

 _He must be planning something_ , Yuzuki thought.

"Let's continue the show, Fujita-san," Sawatari said. "The audience is waiting."

 _Even if this is a trap_ , Yuzuki thought, _I'll do everything I can with my Dueling!_ "Draw!"

Looking at the card she drew, Yuzuki smiled. After watching Yusei's duel with Rio, she'd decided to add a few new cards to her Deck. She took two cards from her hands.

"With the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the cards on the edges of her Duel Disk, causing the word "PENDULUM" to appear on it. Her Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon appeared in the left column, but the monster in the right column was a new one.

Dharma-Eye Magician was a man in black and green robes carrying a giant prayer wheel as a weapon.

 **Dharma-Eye Magician ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 7 PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

"Magician?" Yuya said in surprise. "I didn't know Yuzuki had any Magician Pendulum Monsters! I thought she just had Performapals and Odd-Eyes."

"She must have done some switching around," Milly said. Back on the field, Yuzuki was chanting.

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Performapal Drummerilla! And the dragon with eerie hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 5 PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"That was Pendulum Summoning!" someone in the audience shouted. "The method that defeated Dr. Crowler!"

"It's amazing!" someone else said.

More people had entered the arena and joined the audience, but three people held back in the entryway watching the duel. The first two wanted to go in and talk to Sawatari, but the third held them back. He wanted to watch the duel.

"If Yuzuki attacks with Odd-Eyes and Drummerilla, she'll win!" Milly said.

"It looks like a trap though," Gongenzaka said.

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Sawatari directly!" Yuzuki shouted. Before Odd-Eyes could do so, Sawatari placed a card on his Duel Disk.

"I activate the effect of Yosenju Oyam in my hand!" he said. "By discarding a 'Yosenju' monster from my hand, I can Special Summon it!"

Sawatari discarded Yosenju Kodam, which made Yosenju Oyam appear on the field as a pillar of rock with hands and a face at the top, which in turn caused Yosen Training Grounds to gain a counter.

 **Yosenju Oyam ATK ? DEF ? LVL: 6**

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 1 YC**

"It has unknown attack points?" Yuzuki said in confusion.

"Yosenju Oyam's attack points are the same as the original attack of the monster that it is battling," Sawatari explained.

 **Yosenju Oyam ATK 2500 DEF 2500**

"Will you crash your monster into Oyam?" Sawatari asked Yuzuki.

"I activate Drummerilla's effect!" Yuzuki shouted. "Once per turn, I can increase a monster's attack by 600 during the Battle Phase!"

Drummerilla pounded his chest, which made Odd-Eyes glow as its attack increased.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon 3100 ATK**

"Battle!" Yuzuki said. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, destroy Yosenju Oyam! Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Phantom Dragon blasted a hole in Oyam, destroying it as Sawatari flinched from the damage.

 **Shingo: 3400 LP**

"Phantom Dragon's effect activates!" Yuzuki declared. "When this card inflicts battle damage, you take an additional 1200 points of damage for each 'Odd-Eyes' in my Pendulum Zones! Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon is in my Pendulum Zone, so you take 1200 points of damage!"

Phantom Dragon let loose a second burst of blue energy, which pushed Sawatari back even further.

 **Shingo: 2200 LP**

"I activate the last effect of Oyam!" Sawatari said. "Since it was destroyed, I can add another Yosenju Oyam to my hand!" Sawatari held the card high.

 _If I attack with Drummerilla, Sawatari will just summon that_ , Yuzuki thought. "I end my turn."

"From now on, it's the real deal," Sawatari said to himself. He then said to Yuzuki, "Just like I told you before, Pendulum Summoning will lead to your defeat!"

"What does he mean by that?" Yuya asked, while Leila sniffed disdainfully and asked, "Why does he keep narrating?"

"My turn! Draw!" Sawatari looked at the card he drew and smiled. "As I did before, I summon Yosenju Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3!"

His three monsters reappeared on the field.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK 1600 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK 1800 DEF 200 LVL: 4**

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Since I summoned 3 'Yosenju' monsters," Sawatari said. "Yosen Training Grounds gains 3 'Yosen Counters'!"

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 4 YC**

"If he does the same move as before, he'll bounce Phantom Dragon back to Yuzuki's hand!" Milly said.

"Battle!" Sawatari declared, which confused everyone. "Yosenju Kama 2 attacks you directly!"

Yuzuki grunted as Kama 2 let loose a burst of wind that hit her.

 **Yuzuki: 2200 LP**

"Why would he attack?" Leila said. "There must be a reason for it."

"I activate the effect of Kama 3," Sawatari said. "to add a 'Yosenju' card from my Deck to my hand." He added the card to his hand, and dramatically displayed it as he shouted, "The Pendulum Monster Yosenju Shinchu L!"

"Pendulum Monster?" Yuzuki said in surprise. She wasn't the only one. The entire crowd broke into whisper about this as Yuya and his friends watched in stunned surprise.

"I activate the effect of Training Grounds!" Sawatari said. "I remove 3 'Yosen Counters' to add a 'Yosenju' monster from my Deck to my hand!"

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 1 YC**

"I add the Pendulum Monster Yosenju Shinchu R to my hand!" Sawatari shouted. _Now he has two Pendulum Monsters_ , Yuzuki thought. _This isn't good_.

Sawatari took the Pendulum Monsters from his hand. "With the Scale 3 Yosenju Shinchu L and the Scale 5 Yosenju Shinchu R, I'll set the Pendulum Scale!" he cried out, placing the cards on the edges of his Duel Disk, which made "PENDULUM" to light up. Two pillars of light appeared on either side of his field, each one containing what appeared to be half of a Torii gate with a red face on one and a blue face on the other.

 **Yosenju Shinchu L ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 4 PS: 3**

 **Yosenju Shinchu R ATK 0 DEF 2100 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"He actually did it," Yuya said in shock. "But with a scale of 3 and 5, he can only summon Level 4 monsters."

Sawatari heard this and laughed. "I'm sorry, Sakaki Yuya, but that's not the case!" he told Yuya. "I activate the Pendulum effect of Shinchu R! Since I have a 'Yosenju' card in my other Pendulum Zone, he can increase Shinchu R's Scale to 11 until the end of the turn!"

"That's not good," Yuzuki said.

 **Yosenju Shinchu R PS: 11**

"Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 4 through 10!" Sawatari shouted. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster servant!"

Out of the portal between the pillars, a giant green tornado appeared as Sawatari chanted. "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge those lands with your raging cloak! Come forth, Mayosenju Daibak!"

Mayosenju Daibak took the physical shape of a giant weasel made out of green wind and roared.

 **Mayosenju Daibak ATK 3000 DEF 300 LVL: 10 PS: 7**

At the top of the arena, there was a technician's box that no one save the staff had access to. In that box, Dr. Crowler was laughing.

"Yes! Very good, Sawatari!" he said. "Use those cards I gave you to defeat Fujita!"

It had been relatively easy to get ahold of the Yosenju cards – ever since Fujita and Sakaki had passed their entrance exams, the director had been working on making new Pendulum cards. The Yosenju were experimental, but they were the first to work properly. Judging by Sawatari's performance, they worked perfectly.

Crowler's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He turned around in annoyance. "Excuse me, but this space is reserved for faculty! You'll have to join the audience-." He stopped short. The man in the doorway was Director Akaba.

"D-Director," Crowler stuttered. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought it was a student. My apologies."

Reiji ignored Crowler and walked up to the window, looking down at the duel. Crowler panicked. If the director believed he had given Sawatari his Yosenju cards, he would be fired!

"An excellent idea, Dr. Crowler," Reiji said. Crowler was shocked. "It was about time those cards had a test run. And what better subject than a renowned Pendulum duelist?"

"Ah, yes, of course, that was my thinking," Crowler said. He wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that the director was giving him an excuse. Though, now he had another reason for wanting Sawatari to win. If he lost, the director might fire Crowler out of the cards' failure.

Back at the duel, Yamabe was saying, "Neo Sawatari is amazing!" which made Kakimoto say, "Yosenjus are the best!"

"Since I summoned Mayosenju Daibak, Training Grounds gets another Yosen Counter!" Sawatari reminded the audience.

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 2 YC**

"Where did he get Pendulum cards?" Yuya said in shock. "To that matter, where did he get ones I haven't heard of before? I thought Yuzuki and I knew all the Pendulum archetypes!"

Yuzuki was thinking the same thing. She'd never heard of Yosenjus, or of these particular Pendulum cards. Still, she would win this duel.

While she and Yuya were thinking this, the crowd was cheering on Sawatari, which made get energized. "Yes, cheer more!" he yelled. "The real fun's just getting started!"

"Hey!" an annoyed Yuzuki yelled at him. "That's Yuya's line!"

Sawatari didn't react to her, drunk on his excitement, but eventually he did turn back to her. "I don't have just Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal," he told her. "I am going to go beyond it!"

This surprised Yuzuki. "Beyond it?"

"I activate Daibak's effect!" Sawatari shouted. "When it is Special Summoned, I can return two cards on the field to the hand! I choose Dharma-Eye Magician and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!"

Daibak let loose a tornado, which forced the monsters in the pillars back into card form, and made Yuzuki add them to her hand.

"Next," Sawatari said. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village!" The Trap Card showed winds heading towards a small town. "Since I control Daibak, any non- 'Yosenju' card that is sent back to the hand is instead sent back to the Deck!"

"What?" Yuya said, shocked. "That means he's sealed Yuzuki's Pendulum Summoning!"

"I now pay 800 Life Points," Sawatari said. "To activate the Continuous Spell Card Yosen Whirlwind!" Yosen Whirlwind had an image of horses and wagons caught in a wind storm.

 **Sawatari: 1400 LP**

"I end my turn," Sawatari said. "And now, my three Kama brothers return to my hand!"

As Sawatari's monsters left the field, he grinned. "Now, Fujita Yuzuki, you will bear witness to my perfect combo! Yosen Lost Tornado!"

"Yosen Lost Tornado?" Milly and Gongenzaka said in confusion. Leila narrowed her eyes. "This can't be good," she said.

"Due to the effect of Yosen Whirlwind," Sawatari explained. "When a 'Yosenju' card returns from my field to my hand, I can return one of my opponent's cards to their hand! And with the effect of Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village, your cards will be sent to the Deck instead!"

Three tornadoes appeared on the field and sent Drummerilla, Kaleidoscorp, and Pinch Helper back into Yuzuki's deck.

"He's sent most of her of her cards back to her Deck," Yuya said in alarm.

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is the only one who remains," Gongenzaka said.

"Daibak's effect activates!" Sawatari shouted. "Since it was Special Summoned, it returns to my hand! Go! Yosen Lost Tornado!"

Daibak left the field, which caused another tornado to appear that swept away Phantom Dragon.

 _That's why he didn't use Kama 1's ability earlier_ , Yuzuki realized. _So he could send Phantom Dragon to my Deck instead of my hand!_

"What do you think of my ultimate combo, Fujita-san?" Sawatari asked, a smug grin on his face. "Finally, the Pendulum Scale of Shinchu R returns to normal."

 **Yosenju Shinchu R PS: 5**

"My turn. Draw," Yuzuki said quietly. Hearing Yuzuki so quiet made Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka worried. Before they could say anything though, Yuya said, "Wait. Yuzuki is smiling."

Indeed, she was. She was in one of the biggest pinches she'd ever been in, and she couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly she started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sawatari said, still smiling. "Realizing how hopeless it is?"

"No," Yuzuki said, a big smile on her face. "I just realized that I achieved what I wanted to."

"What do you mean by that?" Sawatari asked in confusion.

"One of the reasons I came to IDA was to bring Pendulum Summoning to the world," Yuzuki said. "Just like my father did. And now, here you are, the last person I expected, fighting me with Pendulum cards! It's amazing, Sawatari!"

Sawatari gave a genuine smile at that. "I have to admit, it is," he said. "I'm really having fun with these cards. Which means," he said, his face getting serious, "that you must respond with full force to my skill! I won't accept a mediocre attempt!"

"Neither would I," Yuzuki said, still smiling. "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

Sawatari frowned. "Ah," he said in mock disappointment. "I went out of the way to hype things up only for you to do something so boring, though I guess it couldn't be helped with an empty hand and no Pendulum Scale!"

"It doesn't matter how bad things look," Yuzuki said. "I know I can turn it around!"

"You know," someone in the audience said, "I only came here to see Pendulum Summoning, but this is amazing!"

"I never thought I'd see a duel between two Pendulum Duelists!" his friend said.

"Don't give up, Yuzuki!" Yuya shouted to her. Gongenzaka, Milly, and Leila gave similar encouragements. Meanwhile, in the technician's booth, Crowler and Reiji were watching in anticipation.

"I commend you for not giving up," Sawatari told Yuzuki. "But alas, all that remains for you is despair! I summon Yosenju Kama 1!"

Yosenju Kama 1 reappeared on the field.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK 1600 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

"And due to their effects, I summon Yosenju Kama 2 and Yosenju Kama 3!"

Sawatari's other two monsters reappeared.

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK 1800 DEF 200 LVL: 4**

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"And now, my Yosen Training Grounds gains 3 Yosen Counters!"

3 more candles lit up on the altar.

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 5 YC**

"Now everything is set," Sawatari said with a smile. "I activate the Pendulum effect of Yosenju Shinchu R! Since there is another 'Yosenju' card in the other Pendulum Zone, Shinchu R's Scale becomes 11!"

 **Yosenju Shinchu R PS: 11**

"With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with levels 4 through 10!" Sawatari shouted. The crowd cheered as Sawatari said, "Pendulum Summon! O wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak! Come forth, Mayosenju Daibak!"

Mayosenju Daibak roared as it reappeared on the field and Training Grounds gained another counter.

 **Mayosenju Daibak ATK 3000 DEF 300 LVL: 10 PS: 7**

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 6 YC**

"Daibak's effect activates!" Sawatari shouted. "2 cards on your field return to your hand! And with the effect of Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village, they go to the Deck instead! I choose those 2 face-downs!"

Daibak blew away Yuzuki's face-down cards. Sawatari sighed. "It's too bad your precious backrow was wasted. But now it's the end!" he shouted.

"That's fine," Yuzuki said, which made Sawatari start. Yuzuki showed him the two cards he'd sent away. "The first card you sent away was Amnesia! When this card is removed from the field, it changes the names of all of my opponent's face-up monsters to 'Anonymous'!"

"What?" Sawatari said. Light struck his Duel Disk, changing the names of his 4 monsters to "Anonymous."

"You wanted me to get rid of your face-down cards!" Sawatari realized, furious. Yuzuki grinned at him. "Yosenju monsters aren't affected by the Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village," she told him. "But since your monsters aren't Yosenju monsters anymore…"

"They'll return to Sawatari's Deck at the End Phase instead of his hand!" Milly realized.

Sawatari almost shouted at Yuzuki, but he calmed himself down. "I have to admit, you're not half bad," he told her.

"Thanks," she said. "It's only because I was able to use your card effects against you."

Sawatari laughed. "Even so, do you think you'll last until the End Phase? You have no cards on the field or in your hand, and my Daibak has 3000 attack points!"

"I do," Yuzuki said. Sawatari's eyes widened. "Because of the other card you sent to my Deck!"

She showed it to Sawatari. It showed a charging monster hitting a stone wall.

"You removed the Trap Card Healing Stop from my field," Yuzuki said. "When this card is removed from the field by an opponent's card effect, my opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn!"

A bright light appeared in the middle of the field, which erupted into fireworks. The entire crowd cheered at this spectacle.

Sawatari stomped his feet at this. "No fair!" he said. "You aren't the one who's supposed to excite the crowd!"

"This is the Dueling Style my father and Yuya's father taught us!" Yuzuki retorted.

"Maybe, but I'll be getting the cheers in the end!" Sawatari said.

"Healing Stop has two more effects," Yuzuki said. "It requires me to send a Spell Card from my Deck to the Graveyard, and you gain 1000 Life Points."

Yuzuki sent the card to her Graveyard, while a bright light shined on Sawatari. This gift didn't stop him from being annoyed.

 **Shingo: 2400 LP**

"I activate the effect of Training Grounds!" Sawatari said. "I remove 3 Yosen Counters to add a 'Yosenju' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add another copy of Kama 3 to my hand!"

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 3 YC**

"I end my turn!" Sawatari said.

"In that case," Yuzuki said. "Now that your turn has ended, may I ask your monsters to leave the stage?" Daibak and the 3 Kama brothers disappeared as Sawatari shuffled them into his Deck.

"As a 'Yosenju' monster did not return to my hand, Yosen Whirlwind is destroyed," Sawatari said as the card disintegrated. "In addition, the Pendulum Scale of Shinchu R returns to normal."

 **Yosenju Shinchu R PS: 5**

Yuzuki was grinning. "It looks like both of our fields are pretty lonely."

Sawatari grinned back at her. "I'll be making it lively again during my next turn. During the main event, when you will taste defeat!"

"I don't plan on losing, Sawatari," Yuzuki said. "My turn! Draw!"

Looking at her card, she raised her eyebrow. _That's convenient_ , she thought.

"Since neither of us have monsters on the field, I can Summon Performapal Drummerilla by reducing its Level by 1!"

Drummerilla reappeared on Yuzuki's field, beating its drum chest.

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Drummerilla, attack Sawatari directly!"

"I won't back down!" Sawatari shouted. "I discard Yosenju Oyam to Special Summon another Yosenju Oyam!"

As before, a giant pillar with hands and a face appeared on Sawatari's field.

 **Yosenju Oyam ATK ? DEF ? LVL: 6**

"This means I light one Yosen Counter on Training Grounds!" Sawatari said. "And Oyam's attack becomes the same as the attacking monster's!"

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 4 YC**

 **Yosenju Oyam ATK 1600 DEF 1600**

"I activate the effect of Performpal Drummerilla!" Yuzuki said. "Once per turn, I can increase the attack of monster by 600 during the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 2200**

Drummerilla attacked Oyam, which caused it to shatter and make Sawatari flinch.

 **Sawatari: 1800 LP**

"Yuzuki's making a comeback," Yuya said in excitement.

"I hope she shows us a Pendulum Summon," someone in the audience said.

"I end my turn," Yuzuki said.

"Aww," the crowd said in disappointment, though one girl mentioned, "Her hand is empty, she can't Pendulum Summon."

"Don't worry, people," Sawatari assured them. "The great Sawatari Shingo will show an alluring Pendulum Summon! My turn! Draw! I remove 3 Yosen Counters from Training Grounds to add Mayosenju Daibak from my Deck to my hand!"

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 1 YC**

As Sawatari waited, the crowd got excited and started cheering for a Pendulum Summon. Sawatari basked in the cheers.

"That's it!" he said. "Cheer even more!" He snapped his fingers. "The set Pendulum Scale is currently 3 to 5! So I can summon Level 4 monsters!"

Leila widened her eyes. "He's not changing Shinchu R's Scale?"

"Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari chanted. "Come forth, wind slicing blades! Yosenju Kama 1 and Yosenju Kama 3!"

Sawatari's two monsters appeared on the field. As it was only a single Special Summon, Training Grounds only gained one Yosen Counter.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK 1600 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 2 YC**

"I'll have that eyesore of a Performapal disappear!" Sawatari exclaimed. "I activate the effect of Kama 1! Since I control another Yosenju monster, I can return 1 monster on your field to your hand!"

Kama 1 sent a blast of wind at Drummerilla, but Yuzuki was prepared for it.

"I activate the effect of the Performapal Transparency in the Graveyard!" she shouted. It was the Spell she'd sent to the Graveyard by Healing Stop's effect. It showed Hip Hippo turning see-through. "By banishing this card, 1 'Performapal' on my field is immune to my opponent's card effects this turn!"

Shining gold and turning see-through, Drummerilla dodged Kama 1's effect.

Sawatari threw a tantrum. "Don't disappear like that!"

"He was the one who said 'disappear' in the first place," Milly said, completely deadpan.

Sawatari grinned. "I still have other options," he said. "I Tribute Kama 1 and Kama 3 to Advance Summon Mayosenju Daibak!"

Kama 1 and Kama 3 disappeared as Daibak reappeared, which made Training Grounds gain another Yosen Counter.

 **Mayosenju Daibak ATK 3000 DEF 300 LVL: 10 PS: 7**

 **Yosen Training Grounds: 3 YC**

"Why Advance Summon Daibak instead of Pendulum Summon it?" Leila wondered.

Sawatari looked at Yuzuki. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, "Don't you realize you're going to lose?"

"Maybe," she replied. "But the audience is excited. It's not just you and me; our show is getting the crowd hyped." She smiled even bigger. "I've waited for a long time to duel against a Pendulum user besides Yuya, and thanks to this, I can see new possibilities with Pendulum Summoning! That's why I can't help but enjoy this."

Sawatari smiled at that. "I can't help but enjoy this either. Even if you aren't Yuya, you're one of the best opponents I've ever faced. That's why it will be so much fun to defeat you before such a large crowd!"

Yuzuki smiled. "Sorry Sawatari, but the show still has more to come!"

"No!" Sawatari said. "This is the climax! Daibak, attack Drummerilla!"

"I activate Drummerilla's effect!" Yuzuki shouted. "It gains 600 attack points during the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla 2200 ATK**

"That isn't enough!" Sawatari said. Daibak blew Drummerilla away, which caused Yuzuki to take damage.

 **Yuzuki: 1400 LP**

"Because Drummerilla is a Pendulum Monster, when it is destroyed, it's sent to the Extra Deck!" Yuzuki said, placing Drummerilla there. The crowd continued to cheer on the duel.

Yuya was smiling. "I can feel Yuzuki's heartbeat right now," he said. "She's giving everything she's got in this duel!"

"I end my turn," Sawatari said. "And since Daibak was Advance Summoned, it doesn't return to my hand."

"So that's why he didn't Pendulum Summon it!" Milly said. "If he did, it would have gone back to his hand and left him defenseless."

"I hate to admit it," Leila said, "but Sawatari has grown a lot since I defeated him. He's shown himself to be much better than I thought he was."

Gongenzaka frowned at that. "Now, if only his ego was deflated a little…"

Meanwhile, the crowd started to talk amongst themselves. "I wonder if Fujita Yuzuki will show us a Pendulum Summon this turn!" "She has too! It's the only way she'll win!" This made the crowd cheer "Pendulum!" over and over again.

Sawatari looked around at the crowd, and then back at Yuzuki. "The entire stadium is cheering on our duel, Fujita-san. It's your turn, and you had better answer them!"

Yuzuki smiled. "Don't worry, I will! My turn! Draw!" She looked at her card, and her smile got bigger.

"I activate the Spell Card Magician Manipulation!" she shouted. The card had an image of a man with a deck of cards traveling between his hands. "Since I control no cards, and this is the only card in my hand, I draw 1 card for each card my opponent controls, then I reveal them! But at the end of the turn, I must banish all cards I control!"

"That means if she doesn't win this turn, Sawatari will win on his turn," Leila said.

"Sawatari has 5 cards on the field! So I draw 5 cards!" Yuzuki shouted. "Draw!"

Looking at her cards, she suddenly stopped. Her focus was drawn to the last card she drew.

 _Polymerization?_ She thought. _I must have forgotten to remove it before I came here. I can't use this! I can't-_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a roar. "Huh?" she said. She looked at her Extra Deck, and heard that roar again. She saw a silhouette of a dragon. And though she didn't know it, for a split second, her eyes and her bracelet glowed pink.

"Huh?" Yuya said. He swore he felt something, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't notice it either, but for a second, his eyes glowed red.

Huh?" Sawatari said. He felt something too, but it was distant, almost barely a sound. His eyes glowed yellow for a second, but they weren't as bright as Yuya's or Yuzuki's.

"Hey!" he shouted at Yuzuki. "Aren't you supposed to reveal your cards?"

"Huh?" Yuzuki turned back to Sawatari. She then remembered the duel. "Oh right!"

Collecting herself, she revealed her hand. "I drew Dharma-Eye Magician, Dragonpit Magician, Dragonpulse Magician, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Polymerization!"

The stadium erupted in whispers over that last card. Yuya and Leila in particular were surprised.

"Polymerization?" Yuya said. "Why does she have that card?"

"Um," Milly said. This made Yuya, Leila, and Gongenzaka turn to her.

"Milly," Leila said slowly. "Why does Yuzuki have a Polymerization card?"

"I've been teaching her Fusion Summoning over the last two weeks," Milly confessed. "She wanted to push herself further, and she wanted it to be a surprise to the two of you. I gave that card as a good luck charm. She doesn't have any Fusion Monsters to summon, though, so it's worthless."

"She wanted to surprise us?" Yuya said.

"Just Yuya and Leila?" Gongenzaka asked, offended. "Then why did she not tell the man Gongenzaka about it?"

"She didn't want you to keep a secret from Yuya," Milly explained.

Back on the field, Sawatari regained his composure. "A Polymerization card," he said with a smile. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," Yuzuki said. She knew what she'd heard, and she knew he wanted to come out. The only difficulty was getting him there. She took two cards from her hand.

"I'll set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!" She placed the cards at the edges of her Duel Disk. The two pillars appeared again. In the left pillar was Dragonpit Magician, a man in blue robes carrying an ornate staff. In the right pillar was Dragonpulse Magician, a kid in white robes carrying what appeared to be a bow without a string.

 **Dragonpulse Magician ATK 1800 DEF 900 LVL: 4 PS: 1**

 **Dragonpit Magician ATK 900 DEF 2700 LVL: 7 PS: 8**

Yuzuki's bracelet glowed as she chanted.

"Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Drummerilla! And from my hand! The dragon with the eerie hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's two monsters appeared on her field, with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roaring in triumph.

"You think I'll let you defeat me?" Sawatari said. "Your strategy is obvious: use Phantom Dragon and Drummerilla's effect to destroy my Daibak, then attack me directly with Drummerilla. I'm sorry, but it won't happen."

He gestured to Shinchu L. "Yosenju Shinchu L can destroy itself to negate the destruction of a 'Yosenju' monster! And since you have no 'Odd-Eyes' monsters in your Pendulum Zones, you can't defeat me with Phantom Dragon's effect!"

He pointed at Yuzuki. "At the end of this turn, your Magician Manipulation will banish all cards you control, then I can attack with Daibak, and you lose, Fujita-san!"

Yuzuki smiled. "I wonder about that."

"Huh?" Sawatari said in confusion.

Yuzuki picked another card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" she said, placing the card on her Duel Disk.

"What?" Milly, Sawatari, Yuya, Leila, Gongenzaka, Crowler, and the entire crowd said at the same time.

"But she doesn't have a Fusion Monster!" Milly said.

Yuzuki heard the dragon's roar again. She looked at her Extra Deck.

"You want to come out," she whispered. "I'll bring you out right now."

Yuzuki spread her arms. "Polymerization allows me to use monsters on my field or in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon! I'll use Performapal Drummerilla and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuzuki. Drummerilla and Phantom Dragon became energy that disappeared into the portal as Yuzuki chanted.

"Chest pounding sage of the forest! Become one with the dragon of phantasms and give birth to a new power!" She brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The dragon with the strength of the hurricane! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

The portal erupted in light as a new monster emerged from it. Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon was larger than Phantom Dragon, with purple skin, green and white armor, and four mechanical-like wings.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 3000 LVL: 7**

The entire stadium was stunned into silence. In the technician's box, Crowler was watching in terror. "A Fusion Summon," he said. "brought about by Pendulum Summoning?"

Next to him, Akaba Reiji didn't say a thing. Instead, he just smiled.

"Yuzuki said she didn't have a Fusion Monster," Milly said in a small voice. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Yuya answered, also in a small voice. "I've never even heard of an 'Odd-Eyes' Fusion Monster."

"It's beautiful," Leila said in the same small voice.

Sawatari started to laugh. But it wasn't a cruel laugh; it was one of genuine surprise and excitement.

"Amazing," he said. "Amazing, Fujita-san. Earlier, I said you were one of my best opponents. That's no longer true; you're an even better opponent than Yuya was!" He smiled. "Sadly, though, your efforts were in vain. My Daibak has 3000 attack points, and your Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon has 2500 attack points. You won't win this battle."

Yuzuki smiled. "Don't you remember your duel with Leila?" she asked. "Attack points matter less than you think." She gestured to Vortex Dragon. "I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can return 1 Attack Position monster on my opponent's field to their hand!"

"What?" Sawatari said in surprise. Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon roared.

"Go, Vortex Dragon! Force of the Gale!"

Vortex Dragon let loose a wind greater than any that Sawatari's monsters created that forced Daibak back into a card. Sawatari grimaced as he returned it to his hand.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, attack Sawatari directly! Hurricane Spiral Burst!"

Vortex Dragon let loose a stream of green energy that hit Sawatari in his chest and knocked him to the ground.

 **Shingo: 0 LP**

The entire audience, silent for a moment, started cheering for Yuzuki's victory. No one was louder than Yuya, Gongenzaka, Milly, and Leila. Gongenzaka was so happy he picked Yuya up and hugged him. The only ones not cheering were Kakimoto and Yamabe, who watched in disappointment, and Crowler in the booth.

"Damn it," he muttered. "All that work for nothing!"

"Professor Crowler."

Crowler started and turned to the director. "Yes, director?"

"Make sure you retrieve the Yosenju cards from Sawatari-san," he said, turning to leave. "Obviously, we still need to improve them."

Yuzuki walked up to Sawatari, who was still on his back. He was looking up at the ceiling, a contemplative look on his face. He looked at Yuzuki when she appeared over him. She smiled at him.

"That was one of the best duels I've ever had, Sawatari," she said. She offered her hand to him. Sawatari looked at it, then slapped it aside and got up himself. He looked around in surprise at the audience, who were now cheering on both of them.

Yuzuki looked at the crowd, still smiling. "They sure are excited." She waved at the crowd, while Sawatari bowed at them.

"Fujita-san," he said. She turned to him. "What Sakaki said, about forming friendships through duels, I think I understand that now." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for luring you here. I don't know if I'd ever call you a friend; but I don't despise you."

Yuzuki smiled at him. "I hated you over that trick you pulled on Yuya," she told him. "That anger increased when you insulted him and his father before dueling Leila. But now, I don't think I hate you either."

Their conversation was interrupted by a big "Ha-ha!" They turned to look. It was Damon McCross, who jumped on stage and pulled Yuzuki into a bear hug.

"You did it!" he shouted. "You performed a Fusion Summon! And from Pendulum Summoning, no less! That was one of the most amazing duels I've ever seen!"

"It was very good," someone else said. When Damon put her down and released her, she saw it was Fudo Yusei. He smiled at her, but then he frowned at Sawatari. "I think you have something that belongs to me."

Sawatari looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened. He pulled the white Duel Disk out from his coat. He held it out to him in both hands, bowing low.

"I'm very sorry for taking this, Fudo-san," he said, uncharacteristically respectful. "I believed Fujita-san wouldn't duel me if she knew it was me, so I used your Duel Disk to challenge her. I wouldn't blame you if you told the teachers."

Yusei took his Duel Disk back, then shook his head. "You lost the duel," he told Sawatari. "I think that's punishment enough." He turned to Yuzuki. "Fujita-san, what would you say to a duel tomorrow afternoon at 4?"

"You mean it?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "Of course! Where?"

"The garage," Yusei answered. "It has enough space, and I don't want a spectacle like this one. Your friends can come too, of course." He turned back to Sawatari. "Would you like to come watch, too?"

Sawatari's eyes widened. "Yes, of course, I'd like to," he answered quickly. Pausing for a second, he then asked, "Just out of curiosity, how did you know it was me?"

Rio showed him her Duel Disk, a pale blue model. "My Duel Disk has tracking software," she told him. "If I have the identification number, I can find the Duel Disk in a 10-kilometer radius."

"Oh," Sawatari said. "Again, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Damon said, still grinning. He looked over Yuzuki's head. "We'll leave you be, Fujita-san. Looks like your friends want to talk to you."

Yuzuki turned around and saw Yuya, Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka running towards her. While they talked to her, Damon, Rio, and Yusei left.

"That was amazing, Yuzuki!" Milly said. "A perfect Fusion Summon! But where did you get that monster?"

Yuzuki thought about the roar she heard. "I don't know, really," she answered. "It just seemed to appear."

"The man, Gongenzaka, was very moved by your duel!" Gongenzaka declared. "I will endeavor to become stronger to match you!"

"I was surprised to learn you were learning Fusion Summoning," Leila told her. "If you wanted to become stronger, I would have taught you Xyz Summoning."

Yuzuki smiled at her. "It was your duel with Sawatari that inspired me to become stronger. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Milly was right," Yuya told her. "It was an amazing duel. The climax was the best part!" Before Yuzuki could say anything though, he turned to Sawatari, who'd started to walk away. "Sawatari?"

He stopped, and turned around to look at Yuya. His face was impassive, but then he smiled. "Don't worry, Sakaki," he said. "I still plan to beat you one day."

Yuya smiled. "Naturally," he said.

"And you too, Thompson," Sawatari said to Leila. "I owe you that much."

"I look forward to it, Sawatari," Leila said.

Sawatari turned to Yuzuki. "Goodbye, Fujita-san. It's been fun." He turned and left.

Yuzuki watched him leave. "You might've been right, Yuya," she said.

Yuya turned to her. "About what?"

"About how people who duel together become friends," Yuzuki said. "I had my doubts earlier, but now I think I see it." She turned to address all of them. "Guys, Fudo Yusei asked me to duel him in the garage tomorrow at 4!"

"For real, this time?" Milly said. She frowned a little. "I don't know if you're ready to duel Fudo Yusei, but if it's what you want, then I'll support you, Yuzuki!"

"As will I," Leila said.

"So will the man Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka said.

Yuzuki looked at Yuya. He looked her in the eye. "It doesn't matter to me who you want to duel," he said. "I'll support you all the way."

Yuzuki smiled. "Thanks, Yuya."

* * *

 _Healing Stop Trap Card_

 _If this card is removed from the field by an opponent's card effect; your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn. Immediately after this effect resolves, send 1 Spell Card from your Deck to the Graveyard; your opponent gains 1000 Life Points._

 _Performapal Transparency Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Performapal" monster on your field; until the End Phase, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, and it is unaffected by other card effects. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can target 1 "Performapal" monster on your field and banish this card; the targeted monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, and it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 8 – The Dragon of Destiny_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon of Destiny

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 8: The Dragon of Destiny**

Yuzuki was sitting in the common area of the fifth floor of the freshman dorm, waiting for Yuya, Milly, and Gongenzaka. They'd promised to walk with her to her duel with Fudo Yusei, and Leila would meet them there. So would Sawatari, who Yusei had invited. Yuzuki wasn't sure how she felt about that last part – she didn't hate Sawatari, but she wasn't sure she'd call him a friend.

She was looking at five cards – all of them added to her Deck in the past week. The first four were Dharma-Eye Magician, Wisdom-Eye Magician, Dragonpit Magician, and Dragonpulse Magician. She'd added the four of them as Pendulum support – most of her Performapals had very narrow scales, and while Dharma-Eye and Wisdom-Eye had similar scales, their effects made up for it.

The fifth card was Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, her first and only Fusion Monster. This was the monster that had defeated Sawatari Shingo, that proved her evolution as a Pendulum duelist. But would it be enough to defeat Yusei?

Yuzuki looked up as she heard steps. It was Yuya coming out from the boy's dorm. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. He came over and sat next to her. He looked at her cards.

"I didn't think you'd add Magicians to your Deck," he said. "I thought you believed they were unnecessary."

"I thought they were," Yuzuki said. "I thought with Persona and Mirage Dragons, I wouldn't need them. But, honestly, most of my Performapals don't go above Scale 5. I need monsters besides Mirage Dragon that have a Scale 8."

"Where did you get them?" Yuya asked. "I didn't see them in the card shop."

There was a card shop near the cafeteria where students could get new cards. It was true that it didn't have Pendulum cards, though.

Yuzuki blushed. "I called my father, and asked if he had any Magicians he could send me," she said. "Although, perhaps I should have specified Magician Pendulum cards," she added, pulling another card from her Deck and showing it to Yuya. Yuya looked at it and started laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Yuzuki said, smacking Yuya on the head. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," Yuya said, rubbing his head. "You asked for Magicians, and he sent them. What's wrong with Gagaga Magician?"

"Nothing," Yuzuki said, looking at the card. It showed a man covered in black and red robes and a long chain. "But this card doesn't work with a Pendulum deck; it can't be used for a Synchro Summon, and I don't know any Gagaga Fusion Monsters, meaning it's only good for Xyz Summons."

"Maybe you'll get an Xyz Monster the same way you got a Fusion Monster," Yuya said. "You want me to call up Sawatari?"

"No," Yuzuki said. "I don't think Sawatari had anything to do with that, I think it was more the circumstances than anything."

Yuzuki still had no idea how she got Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. She hadn't talked to Milly, Leila, or Gongenzaka about what she'd seen and heard, because she was afraid they'd think she was crazy. She'd only told Yuya, who surprised her with what he said to her.

"It doesn't surprise me," he said. "Occasionally, I think I can hear Pendulum Dragon talking to me."

Yuzuki had looked him in the eye. He wasn't making fun of her. "That's kind of weird," she said. "Though who am I to judge?"

"Funny thing," Yuya had said. "When you got quiet, after you drew your cards, I felt something, like a pressure. I think it might have been Vortex Dragon."

Yuzuki had frowned. "I only heard and saw; not sure if I felt it."

Back in the present, Yuzuki said, "Against a duelist of Fudo-san's caliber, I'm not sure these additions will be enough. Vortex Dragon is my best weapon. Do you think I can beat him?" she asked Yuya.

Yuya thought about it. A part of him wanted to be uplifting, but he suspected Yuzuki might hit him for lying. "I don't know," he finally said. "I think it's possible, and I think you have a better chance now than you did a few days ago. But I just can't say for certain whether you can win or not."

Yuzuki sighed. "Thanks for the honesty," she said. Before they could continue, she got a message on her Duel Disk. She opened it and looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh," she said. "It's from Fudo-san. He's asking for us to come to the top floor of the academic building instead of the garage."

"The top floor?" Yuya said, frowning. "I think that floor's research and development. Unless they have a research project, students aren't allowed up there."

"He says McCross-san will meet us there and let us in," Yuzuki told him. "I wonder why he wanted to switch areas?"

"More space?" Yuya guessed. "The garage isn't big and it has a lot of clutter. The top floor is a bit taller than the lower floors, too, I think."

"The top floor of what?"

That question was asked by Milly, who came out from the girls' section to join them. At the same time, Gongenzaka came out from the boys' section.

Yuzuki showed them Yusei's email. "He wants us to go to the top floor of the academic building instead of the Duel Runner garage."

"That's R&D," Milly said with a raised eyebrow. "Not just students, but the Akaba Corporation itself develops tech there."

"Why would Fudo-san want to duel you there?" Gongenzaka asked. "It seems suspicious."

"Whatever the reason, I'm going," Yuzuki said. "I'll message Leila and let her know the location's changed." She stood up. "It's 3:30, we should head there now."

* * *

Fudo Yusei was typing code into the computer, working with Kamishiro Rio next to him. He wasn't as good a coder as she was, but he'd always been good with technology, and if Akaba Reiji wanted his help with this, he'd help him. He was certainly good enough to recognize that his work had been tampered with, that was certain.

He turned to Rio. "Did you change this line of code I wrote yesterday?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

"I had to," she said. "If we implemented it, Damon would fall on his ass when he gets over 50 feet. And at that height, that would not be a minor injury."

"I like not falling on my ass," Damon said. He wasn't coding with Yusei and Rio, but sitting behind them, waiting for them to finish. Unlike the two of them, Damon wasn't skilled with computers. He knew enough to keep up the maintenance on his Duel Runner, but that was it.

"But shouldn't we get moving?" Damon asked. "It's 3:30, and you agreed to duel Fujita Yuzuki in the garage. It's a bit of a distance from here."

"We can make it if we leave in ten minutes," Rio answered him. "We need to finish this code before tomorrow. Akaba Reiji wants it ready for testing by then."

"Besides," Yusei said. "We're not dueling in the garage. We're dueling here."

Rio stopped typing and stared at Yusei. Damon stared at the back of his head.

"Here?" he said, surprised. "You're not actually testing the Real Solid Vision system with her, are you?"

"Of course not," Yusei said. "It's still not ready for dueling yet. But the garage is cluttered, and this space is much larger."

"Even so, first-years aren't supposed to be up here," Rio told him. "The only reason we're up here is because Akaba Reiji personally asked us to help him perfect the Real Solid Vision system."

"And the only reason _I'm_ up here is to be your guinea pig and test it," Damon said. "If you duel her here, Akaba-sama might revoke our access."

"No, he won't," Yusei assured him. "It was his idea to have the duel here."

"Seriously?" Rio said, surprised. Reiji never involved himself in their duels. "Why does he care where you duel Fujita?"

"I think he's considering her for participation in the event later in the year," Yusei said. "He asked for me to push her, see what she could do."

Damon and Rio were silent at that. Yusei understood their feelings. It was uncommon for the school director to involve himself in students' development. The only reason, aside from their work on the Real Solid Vision system, that he interacted with the three of them was because they were the top three duelists at IDA.

"This has to be about her Pendulum Summoning," Damon said at last. "Those Yosenju cards Sawatari was using were prototypes, I know they were. He wants her to duel so he can push Pendulum Summoning to new levels."

"There has been more interest in Pendulum Summoning since she and her friend Sakaki Yuya arrived here," Rio added. "Sakaki-san's duel with Gongenzaka and her duel with Sawatari has got a lot of students talking."

"And faculty," Yusei said, with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure Crowler was the one who gave Sawatari those cards."

"To defeat Fujita-san?" Damon said. "Sounds like something he'd do. There's no way the director doesn't know about that."

"Akaba-sama was the one who told me that," Yusei said. "He was with Crowler, watching from the technician's booth, when Fujita-san performed a Pendulum Fusion."

"Pendulum Fusion?" Rio asked. "The term makes sense. Is he hoping you can make her perform a Pendulum Synchro or Pendulum Xyz?"

"I don't know what he thinks about this," Yusei said. "All I know is he asked me to duel her here, and don't activate the Real Solid Vision system." He turned to Damon. "Oh, I also told Fujita-san you'd let them in. They need one of us to access this area, and Rio I still need to finish this."

Damon sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, I'll go," he said, getting up from his chair. "You sure you don't want to take my bet, Rio?"

"Of course not," Rio said, typing again. "I have faith in Yusei."

"Alright," Damon said, leaving the room. When he left, Yusei turned to Rio.

"What bet?" he asked.

"Damon bet one hundred to one you'd lose," she told him. "I'm not stupid enough to take him up on it."

"It is possible for me to lose, you know," Yusei said. "Back home, I lost all the time."

"Only to one guy," Rio retorted. "And since you've come to IDA, you've never lost. I don't expect you to start losing now."

She drew his attention back to his computer. "Come on, we should get as much done as possible before they get here."

Yusei did as she said and went back to coding. The Real Solid Vision had been the dream of Akaba Reiji's father, Akaba Leo. But when he went missing over four years ago, progress on it had slowed to a halt. Reiji himself was the only one who had kind of understood it, and he'd been 15 at the time. It wasn't until he brought Rio and Yusei onto the project that progress started to move faster. At the rate they were going, Yusei believed they could finish it in time for Reiji's big event.

Of course, working on this thing had its downsides. Rio and Yusei were so busy with it, and with their increased workload in homework that they'd barely had time to do anything else. The Turbo Duel, which had been a demonstration Reiji had asked them to do, had been their first, and only, duel together all year.

Yusei hadn't told them the real reason he thought Akaba Reiji wanted them to duel here – or at least what he believed to be the real reason. He was certain Akaba Reiji wanted to observe their duel through the security cameras, and that was a lot easier here, where there was no clutter, than in the garage, where Yusei knew all the spots to avoid being seen by the security cameras.

"You think we'll get to duel using this?" Rio asked him suddenly. He glanced at her, but she was still looking at her computer. "I mean, we'll be graduating at the end of the year, and I don't know how far this technology will spread. Think we'll get a chance to duel in it?"

"In Action Duels?" Yusei asked. That was the term Reiji was using for his idea of what duels with Real Solid Vision would be like. He'd even proposed complicating the program, and the duel, by including cards made from the system called Action Cards. The idea annoyed Yusei, but he had to agree it added an element of surprise to duels. It also meant duels would be a lot more mobile, what will the duelists running all over the field to get Action Cards.

"I'm not sure I want to participate in Action Duels," Yusei said. "I prefer Turbo Duels. They feel more, natural, to me."

"Suit yourself," Rio said and shrugged. "I'm kind of looking forward to testing it."

"Me too," Yusei said sarcastically. "I can't wait to see Damon swing from branches."

"Ha ha," Rio said.

* * *

Yuzuki, Yuya, Milly, and Gongenzaka walked towards the entrance to the top floor. Yuzuki was the first to notice that Leila and Sawatari were waiting outside it, both avoiding each other's' eyes.

"Hi, Leila," Yuzuki said to her. "You ever been up here before?"

She shook her head. "No, and I wasn't expecting to be here until second-year; first years usually aren't allowed up here."

"What are you doing here, Sawatari?" Yuya asked him.

"Fudo-san asked me if I wanted to watch his duel with Yuzuki-san, and I said yes," Sawatari said. "Though I might complain to him about the stairs! He didn't tell me there was no elevator!"

"Yes there is," Milly said. "It's on the other side of the building, but it's there."

"Sawatari was waiting outside the garage when I got there," Leila said, ignoring Sawatari's sputtering. "I got your message and told him about the change in venue." She narrowed her eyes. "Any idea why he changed it?"

The door behind her opened to reveal Damon McCross. "Probably because he likes the color white," he said. They all turned to him.

Milly bowed to him. "Good to see you again, Mr. McCross."

"Please, call me Damon," he requested. "I'm a student here, too, you know. Albeit better-looking and a better duelist than any of you currently are."

"We'll see about that someday," Sawatari said with a cocky grin as they walked up the stairs.

The top floor had a long hallway that extended all the way along the building. Damon brought them to a door near the center of the building. If Yuzuki had to guess, it was the largest room on this floor.

"Here we are," Damon said, turning to them. "Oh, just to be clear, don't tell anyone what you see here – Akaba Reiji wants us to keep this under wraps until it's finished."

 _Until what's finished?_ Yuzuki wondered. Before she could ask, they were ushered in.

The room there were in was a large empty room with white walls and ceiling and a black floor. Along the left side of the room was a large window that showed an observation room. Next to that room was a box similar to the technician's box in the Duel Fields.

"Hey, Yusei, you ready?" Damon yelled out. Yuzuki wondered where Yusei was, until a voice came over a microphone.

"Almost," Yusei said. "Just give me a minute – this line doesn't want to implement."

"Fudo-san's in the technician's box?" Leila asked Damon. He nodded.

"Yeah, he and Rio are working on some programs for the director," Damon told them. "I suck at code writing, so I test it out when they're done."

"Test what out?" Yuya asked.

Before Damon could say, another voice spoke over the microphone. "He can't tell you that," Rio said. "Otherwise I'll have to repaint his Duel Runner."

"Oh, come on, Rio!" Damon protested. "I just finished getting your _last_ paintjob off it!"

"You're a Turbo Duelist as well?" Milly asked Damon. He nodded again, this time with an aggrieved expression.

"Yes, and I'd like to remind Rio that I know how to take apart a Runner's auto-pilot!" he shouted that last part at the technician's box. Rio let out a raspberry over the microphone, which made Yuzuki, Milly, and Leila giggle.

The door to the technician's box opened and Yusei stepped out. He was wearing the IDA student uniform with the same black shirt from his Turbo Duel outfit underneath, no tie, and his blue jeans and knee-high boots. He went and opened the door to the observation room.

"You guys can watch the duel from here," he said. "You'll be able to hear everything through the installed sound system."

After the others, except Damon, who went into the technician's box to join Rio, went into the observation room, Yuzuki asked Yusei, "What is this place?"

"A project that Akaba Reiji has been working on for four years," Yusei answered her. "Unfortunately, he hasn't been able to complete it yet, but it should be ready in a few months. Provided we don't break anything."

"You mean if _Damon_ doesn't break anything," Rio said over the microphone. "He is our guinea pig, after all."

"Don't joke about me getting injured!" Damon shouted. "I know you'd cry if I broke my leg!"

"Break his leg?" Yuzuki asked, her eyes widening. "Is that possible?"

"Of course," Yusei said, completely unconcerned. "Though it is less likely now than it was yesterday. The most Rio and I can do is minimize the possibility of it. And Akaba Reiji pays the bill for any injuries."

He narrowed his eyes. "But you're not here to talk about our project. We're here to duel, aren't we?"

"Yes, Fudo-san," Yuzuki said, grinning and putting on her Duel Disk. "I've been waiting over a week for this!"

"Please just call me Yusei," he asked, attaching his own white Duel Disk and activating its blue blade. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Yuzuki shouted and activated her own Duel Disk.

"Duel!" they shouted

 **Fudo Yusei: 4000 LP**

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first move," Yusei said, taking two cards from his hand. "I summon one monster in Defense Position and place one card face-down. I end my turn."

Yuya and the others were surprised. "That's it?" Leila asked. "When he dueled Kamishiro-san, he Synchro Summoned right away."

"He must have a bad hand," Sawatari said.

"That's not it," Yuya said, narrowing his eyes. "I think he's baiting her."

Back at the duel, Yuzuki was thinking very similar thoughts. _Well, I won't know until I attack_.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki drew, looked at her cards, then took two cards from her hand. "With the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the cards on the edges of her Duel Disk, causing the word "PENDULUM" to appear on it. Dharma-Eye Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician, a monster in blue-black robes carrying a flail with a prayer wheel attached, appeared in the pillars of light.

 **Dharma-Eye Magician ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 7 PS: 2**

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"I now activate the Pendulum ability of Wisdom-Eye Magician!" Yuzuki shouted. "Since I have a 'Magician' in my other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy Wisdom-Eye, and place a different 'Magician' Pendulum Monster from my Deck in its Pendulum Zone!"

She added a card to her hand from her Deck as Wisdom-Eye disintegrated, and then placed the card in her Pendulum Zone. "I place the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in my Pendulum Zone!"

 **Dragonpit Magician ATK 900 DEF 2700 LVL: 7 PS: 8**

Dragonpit Magician rose in the pillar as Yuzuki chanted, "With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! From the Extra Deck, Wisdom-Eye Magician! From my hand, Performapal Silver Claw! And the dragon with the eerie hidden eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

Damon whistled. "Not bad," he said to Rio. "If she destroys Yusei's monster with Silver Claw, she'll win."

"It won't be that easy," Rio told him.

"Performapal Silver Claw, attack Yusei's face-down monster!" Yuzuki shouted. "At this point, Silver Claw's effect activates, and it gains 300 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 2100**

Silver Claw pounced at Yusei's face-down monster, which revealed itself as a little green dragon-like bird with large wings.

 **Shield Wing ATK 0 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

Yuzuki was surprised when her Silver Claw's attack bounced off Yusei's monster. "What happened?" she asked.

"My monster is called Shield Wing," Yusei explained. "And twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle."

"Then it's a good thing I have three monsters!" Yuzuki said. "Wisdom-Eye Magician, attack Shield Wing!"

"I activate the Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said, causing his Trap Card to flip over. "It negates your attack."

A scarecrow made out of junk appeared before Wisdom-Eye, who hit it with his flail. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything, forcing Wisdom-Eye to back off.

"And due to Scarecrow's other effect, I can set it face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard," Yusei said, with Scarecrow setting itself face-down again.

"The man, Gongenzaka, is impressed," Gongenzaka said. "Yusei summoned a monster that cannot be destroyed twice per turn and has a trap card that can negate one attack per turn. Yuzuki will need four monsters to destroy it, and five if she wishes to inflict damage to him!"

"That, or a Pendulum Monster in her hand," Yuya said, prompting the others to look at him.

Yuzuki was thinking the same thing Yuya was. Since she had another "Magician" in the other Pendulum Zone, Dragonpit Magician could destroy a Spell or Trap Card if she discarded a Pendulum Monster. Unfortunately, she didn't have a Pendulum Monster in her hand.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," she said, annoyed.

"My turn!" Yusei said. "Draw!" Looking at his cards, Yusei quickly formulated a strategy.

"I activate the Tuning Spell Card," Yusei said. "With this, I add 1 'Synchron' Tuner monster to my hand by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. I add Junk Synchron to my hand!"

Yusei added the card to his hand, then sent the top card of his Deck, Shield Warrior, to the Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron," Yusei said, placing the monster on his Duel Disk.

 **Junk Synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"And since I have a 'Junk' monster on my field, I can activate the Spell Card Junk Draw!" Junk Draw showed a scrap yard with Junk Synchron buried under a pile of scrap metal. "I negate the effects of one face-up 'Junk' monster on my field. Doing so allows me to draw a number of cards equal to the number of monsters my opponent has on their field. You have 3 monsters, so I draw 3 cards!"

Yusei drew his 3 new cards, giving him 6 cards. He then played a new card.

"I now activate the Spell Card Double Summon!" he said. "This card allows me to perform 2 Normal Summons this turn! I summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior was a monster covered in gray armor, wearing what looked like a gas mask and roller skates.

 **Speed Warrior ATK 900 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"I have to admit, that Speed Warrior looks pretty cool," Sawatari said. "But I can't help but wonder how Fudo-san rose to the top with such weak monsters; even during his duel with Rio, he didn't summon a monster above Level 3."

"You're forgetting his Synchro monsters," Leila said. "And if he's about to do what I think he is, low-Level monsters will be a big help."

"Now I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron with the Level 2 Shield Wing!" Yusei said. Junk Synchron bcame 3 rings of green light that encircled Shield Wing, who became 2 pinpricks of light. A surge of light went through the rings as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 5! Junk Warrior!"

The purple-armored Synchro Monster Yusei had summoned against Rio appeared on his field.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LVL: 5**

"And now, Junk Warrior's ability activates! When it is successfully Synchro Summoned, it gains attack equal to the combined attack of all Level 2 and below monsters I control!"

"Uh oh!" Milly said in worry as Junk Warrior's attack increased by Speed Warrior's attack.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 3200**

"You were right, Thompson," Sawatari said. "He uses his low-Level monsters to support his high-Level Synchro monsters. Genius!"

"The man, Gongenzaka, wonders where he got these cards," Gongenzaka said. "I don't believe they're available in the card shop."

In the technician's box, Damon and Rio were talking. "You were right. The bet was stupid," Damon said. "How long do you think she'll last? Three, four turns?"

"Not easy to say," Rio said. "Pendulum Monsters can come back after being destroyed, so it's difficult to get rid of them. Of course, I don't expect that to deter Yusei for long."

Back at the duel, Yusei played another Spell Card. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Fighting Spirit to Speed Warrior!" he said. The card showed a warrior shouting and glowing. "This card increases the equipped monster's attack points by 300 for each monster my opponent controls."

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "I control 3 monsters," she said. "Meaning Speed Warrior gains 900 attack points!"

 **Speed Warrior ATK 1800**

"Battle!" Yusei said. "And since it's the Battle Phase, Speed Warrior's effect activates! During the Battle Phase of the turn it's Normal Summoned, Speed Warrior gains attack equal to its original attack until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise as Speed Warrior glowed with blue light.

 **Speed Warrior ATK 2700**

"Speed Warrior, attack Wisdom-Eye Magician! Sonic Edge!"

Speed Warrior charged forward, swinging its legs as it kicked Wisdom-Eye Magician at high speed, making Wisdom-Eye explode and causing Yuzuki to flinch.

 **Yuzuki: 2800 LP**

"Since a monster left your field, Speed Warrior loses 300 attack points per the effect of Fighting Spirt."

 **Speed Warrior ATK 2400**

"And now, Junk Warrior, attack Performapal Silver Claw!" Yusei said. "Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior charged forward, propelled by boosters on its back, and punched Silver Claw with its right arm, a giant purple hologram of its fist accompanying it as Silver Claw disintegrated and Yuzuki cried out.

 **Yuzuki: 1400 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Yuya cried out in alarm.

"2600 points of damage in one turn?" Milly said in surprise. "I knew he was good, but this is ridiculous!"

"Fujita-san's in over her head," Sawatari said. "It's only a question how long she lasts before losing."

"Don't say such heartless things!" Gongenzaka said, pulling Sawatari into a headlock. As he struggled, Yuya, Leila, and Milly watched the duel with concern. Meanwhile, in the technician's box, Damon and Rio were talking.

"Next turn or the turn after that?" Damon said.

"Too soon to say," Rio said. "I think Yusei might draw this out to see what she can do."

Back at the duel, Yusei was talking. "Since another monster left your field, Speed Warrior loses another 300 attack points. And since the Battle Phase is over, it loses its previous power-up."

 **Speed Warrior ATK 1200**

Yusei took two cards from his hand and placed them on his Duel Disk. "I place two cards face-down. I end my turn."

Yuzuki was thinking. If she destroyed Speed Warrior, she could lower Junk Warrior's attack enough to destroy it. The problem was that Speed Warrior gained 300 attack points for every monster she summoned. That meant she'd need to get certain monsters to defeat them. Not to mention Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and whatever his other face-down cards were.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki said, and drew. Looking at her card, she smiled.

"First, I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity!" she said. "It lets me draw 3 cards, but then I must discard 2 cards."

She drew her new cards, then discarded Performapal Fire Mufflerlion and Pendulum Call.

"Next, I activate the Pendulum ability of Dragonpit Magician! Since there is a 'Magician' Pendulum monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can discard a Pendulum monster to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field!"

She sent Performapal Partnaga from her hand to the Graveyard. "I destroy your face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Dragonpit Magician sent a bolt of fire from his staff at Yusei's face-down Trap Card, causing it to disintegrate.

"Nice!" Yuya said excitedly. "Now she can attack without it being negated!"

"Next, I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Back!" Pendulum Back showed Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians in a magic circle around what appeared to be demons. "Since I have 2 cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 2 monsters in my Graveyard whose Levels are between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in my Pendulum Zones!"

She took two cards from her Graveyard and showed them to Yusei. "I add the Level 5 Performapal Partnaga and the Level 3 Performapal Fire Mufflerlion to my hand!"

She looked at the pillars of light as a portal appeared between them. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Silver Claw! And from my hand, Performapal Partnaga and Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!"

Yuzuki's new monster, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, was a lion with a bowtie and top hat whose mane was on fire.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 500 DEF 2100 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

 **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3 PS: 5**

All three of Yuzuki's monsters were summoned to the field in Defense Position.

Yusei pointed to Speed Warrior. "Since you now have four monsters on your field, Speed Warrior's attack points increase due to the effect of Fighting Spirit!"

 **Speed Warrior ATK 2100**

"I activate Performapal Partnaga's effect!" Yuzuki shouted. "When this card is summoned, I can increase the attack points of one monster on my field by 300 for each 'Performapal' monster I control! I target Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Phantom Dragon roared as its attack points increased by 900.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 3400**

"Battle!" Yuzuki said. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Speed Warrior! Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon let loose a stream of blue energy at Speed Warrior, which destroyed it. Yusei didn't react to his monster's destruction or the damage to his Life Points.

 **Yusei: 2700 LP**

"Since Speed Warrior was destroyed," Yusei said. "Junk Warrior's attack returns to normal.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300**

"Now I activate Fire Mufflerlion's effect!" Yuzuki said, somewhat annoyed at Yusei's lack of reaction. "Since a Pendulum monster I controlled destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Phantom Dragon gains 200 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase, and it can attack again!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 3600**

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Junk Warrior! Phantom Spiral Strike!"

Phantom Dragon attacked with another stream of blue energy that made Junk Warrior disintegrate, but Yusei showed no reaction to this attack either.

 **Yusei: 1400 LP**

"Couldn't you flinch a little?" Yuzuki asked, annoyed. "I end my turn!"

"Not bad," Damon said, raising an eyebrow. "Their Life Points are equal now."

"Yeah," Rio said. "I still don't think Yusei will lose, but Fujita-san might give him a run for his money."

"Way to go, Yuzuki!" Yuya cheered. Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka all offered similar encouragements. Sawatari just watched, a frown on his face.

"Why didn't she summon Silver Claw in Attack Position?" he wondered out loud. "If she'd attacked with it, she would have won!"

"Are you really that dense?" Leila asked, causing Sawatari to get a tick mark and glare at her. "Partnaga's effect prevents Level 5 or below monsters from attacking. It means Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is the only monster that Yuzuki can attack with."

"It has negative effects for both of them," Yuya said. "Like you said, Sawatari, Yusei's deck has a lot of low-level monsters, meaning his Synchro Monsters are probably the only ones that can attack."

"My turn!" Yusei said. "Draw!"

He activated his new card. "I activate Graceful Charity! Like you did before, I draw 3 cards, then discard 2."

He drew his new cards, then discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog and Synchro Overlimit.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive! It allows me to return one Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Junk Synchron to my hand!"

He added Junk Synchron to his hand, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field in Attack Position."

 **Junk Synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"Junk Synchron's ability allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard to my field in Defense Position, with its effects negated," Yusei said. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog to my field!"

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Then, I activate the Trap Card Descending Lost Star!" Yusei said, opening one of his Trap Cards. This one showed a monster called Ally of Justice Catastor on it. "This card allows me to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 0, its defense points become 0, and it cannot change its battle position! I summon Junk Warrior from the Graveyard!"

Junk Warrior reappeared on Yusei's field, but it was summoned in Defense Position.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Now," Yusei said, "I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 4 Junk Warrior!"

Once again, Junk Synchron became 3 circles of green light that encircled Junk Warrior, who became 4 pinpricks of light. A surge of light went through the circles as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 7! Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer was a lithe monster with orange armor, one blue eye, and a large blue bow.

 **Junk Archer ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Damon whistled. "I haven't seen that monster in a while. It's perfect for Pendulum monsters."

"And Xyz Monsters," Rio said with a scowl. She'd lost several of her duels with Yusei because of that archer.

But Yusei wasn't using Junk Archer just yet. "I activate the Spell Card Synchro Draw!" he said, placing the card in his Duel Disk. It showed a white dragon over a Duel Disk. "If I control a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster and have no cards in my hand, this card lets me draw 3 cards!"

He drew, then said, "I activate Junk Archer's ability! Once per turn, I can banish one monster on my opponent's field until the End Phase of this turn!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise.

"Go, Junk Archer! Dimension Shoot!"

Junk Archer sent an arrow at Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, who disappeared from the field.

"Impressive," Leila said. "When Odd-Eyes returns, it will have lost the attack points it gained from Partnaga's effect."

"I now activate the Equip Spell Card Archer's Volley!" Yusei said, placing another card on his Duel Disk. This one showed several arrows being shot at several monsters. "This card increases Junk Archer's attack points by 400, and allows it to attack all my opponent's monsters once each!"

 **Junk Archer ATK 2700**

"Oh no!" Yuya said, panicking. "That means all her Pendulum Monsters will be destroyed!"

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Junk Archer, destroy her three Pendulum Monsters! Scrap Arrow!"

Junk Archer shot three arrows at Yuzuki's monsters, destroying all three. Yuzuki's field was bare.

"You should know," Yusei told her. "That Archer's Volley has another effect: as long as the equipped monster remains on the field, the attack points of your monsters cannot be changed via a card effect."

"That means Partnaga's effect can't activate!" Milly said. "And with 2700 attack points, Phantom Dragon can't defeat Junk Archer!"

 _Yuzuki_ , Yuya thought.

 _You know what I want you to do_ , Yusei thought. _Bring it out, Fujita Yuzuki. Show me your evolution!_

Yuzuki knew she was in a pinch. Without her Performapals able to increase Phantom Dragon's attack, she couldn't defeat Junk Archer. And the only card she had in her hand was Shield Attack, a card that switched the attack and defense of the equipped monster.

"I place two cards face-down," Yusei said, doing so. "And end my turn. And as it is the end of my turn, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon returns to your field via Junk Archer's effect."

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon reappeared on Yuzuki's field, roaring its distaste for being banished at Junk Archer.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"My turn!" Yuzuki said, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "Draw!" She looked at her new card, and smiled. _If this works, I'll win!_ she thought.

"The Set Scales are 2 and 8!" Yuzuki shouted. "This means I can summon monsters with levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, from the Extra Deck! Performapal Silver Claw and Wisdom-Eye Magician! Both in Attack Position!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"None of those monsters are strong enough to defeat Junk Archer," Leila said.

"That's not what she's going for," Yuya said, while smiling. If he was right, Yuzuki could win.

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Yuzuki declared, placing the card in her Duel Disk.

Yusei braced himself. Here it comes.

"Now, I can use monsters on my field or in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon! I'll use Wisdom-Eye Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuzuki. Wisdom-Eye and Phantom Dragon became energy that disappeared into the portal as Yuzuki spread her arms and chanted.

"Sorcerer with boundless knowledge! Become one with the dragon of phantasms and give birth to a new power!" She brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The dragon with the strength of the hurricane! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

The dragon that had defeated Sawatari appeared from the portal erupting into light. Vortex Dragon gave a mighty roar as it appeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 3000 LVL: 7**

Rio frowned in concern. "This isn't good."

"No, it isn't," Damon said, except he was grinning. "If this goes through, Yusei will lose."

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's ability!" Yuzuki said, grinning. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can return 1 Attack Position monster you control to your hand! I return Junk Archer to your hand! Force of the Gale!"

Vortex Dragon let loose a massive blast of wind which sent Junk Archer flying away as Yusei returned it to his Extra Deck.

"This is perfect!" Milly said excitedly. "If Yuzuki destroys Quillbolt Hedgehog with either of her monsters, she can then attack directly and win!"

 _I don't believe it_ , Sawatari thought. _Could she actually beat Fudo-san?_

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Silver Claw, attack Quillbolt Hedgehog! And due to Silver Claw's effect, it gains 300 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 2100**

Yusei wasn't going to let this be easy. "I activate the effect of Shield Warrior in my Graveyard!" he shouted. "If a monster on my field would be destroyed, I can banish Shield Warrior to negate its destruction!"

Shield Warrior, a man in black armor with a large shield and halberd, appeared in front of Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"I won't let you!" Yuzuki shouted. "I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's ability! Once per turn, if you activate Spell, Trap, or a monster effect, I can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck back into my Deck and negate that card's activation!"

"What?" Damon said, shocked. "That means Shield Warrior can't protect Hedgehog!"

"I shuffle Wisdom-Eye Magician back into my Deck," Yuzuki said, doing so. "That means your Shield Warrior's effect is negated!"

Vortex Dragon let loose another gust of wind, this time tearing Shield Warrior apart. Silver Claw pounced on Quillbolt Hedgehog, destroying it.

"This is the end!" Yuzuki said, grinning. _I did it! I actually did it!_ she thought. "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, attack Yusei directly! Hurricane Spiral Burst!"

Vortex Dragon let loose a stream of green energy at Yusei, which caused a massive explosion.

"Yusei!" Rio shouted, worried for him. Damon was silent, but had gotten up from his chair and was watching in shock.

"Did she win?" Milly asked. She and the others were all silent, waiting to know the result.

The smoke cleared, showing Yusei, still standing, a Trap Card open on his field.

"What happened?" Yuzuki asked in shock. "What is that Trap Card?"

"It's called Iron Resolve," Yusei said. It showed a man getting electrocuted in a chamber. "By paying half my Life Points, I take no battle damage, and the Battle Phase ends."

 **Yusei: 700 LP**

Rio and Damon relaxed. "I thought he might have lost," Rio said, then she got a closer look at Yusei. "Huh?"

Yuzuki pouted. "I thought I got you," she said. "Nevertheless, I'll still win!"

She played the last card in her hand. "I activate the Equip Spell Shield Attack and equip it to Vortex Dragon!" Shield Attack showed a man getting hit in the head with a frying pan. "This card switches Vortex Dragon's original attack and defense!"

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"Smart precaution," Leila said. "If Yusei Synchro Summons, it will have to have over 3000 attack points."

"I don't believe it," Rio said. "What?" Damon asked.

"Yusei's smiling," Rio said. "He almost never smiles during a duel."

Indeed, Yusei was smiling. He was impressed with how well Yuzuki was doing. Of course, that wasn't enough to let her win.

"I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Callback!" Yusei said, opening his second Trap Card. It showed Stargazer and Timegazer being sucked into a vortex. "I can only activate this card if I have no monsters on the field and no cards in my hand! Now, I select up to five Pendulum Monsters on the field or face-up in either players' Extra Decks, and I can return them to their owner's Deck!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise. Since Yusei didn't have any Pendulum Monsters, that meant only she had to shuffle her monsters back into her Deck.

"I name Performapal Partnaga, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, Performapal Silver Claw, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yusei shouted. "You now have to shuffle those cards back into your Deck!"

 _Why would he do that?_ Yuzuki wondered as she shuffled her cards back into her Deck. _Unless,_ her eyes widened. _Oh no!_

"That's not good," Yuya said, narrowing his eyes. "Vortex Dragon can only negate a card effect if Yuzuki can send a Pendulum Monster from her Extra Deck back to her Deck. Without any there, she can't block Yusei's strategy."

"As expected of IDA's number one duelist," Sawatari said. "Do you think she'll last his next turn?"

"Don't be mean!" Milly yelled at Sawatari.

"I end my turn," Yuzuki said, feeling downcast.

"My turn!" Yusei said. "Draw!" He drew, looked at it, and smiled at Yuzuki.

"Congratulations," Fujita Yuzuki," he said. She was surprised at that.

"For what?" she asked. "I haven't won."

"But you have challenged me on a level I only expect Rio and Damon to be able to," Yusei told her. "What's more, I can tell you have a lot more potential. You're nowhere close to realizing your full abilities. If you were at your full capabilities, I imagine this duel might have gone another way."

This comment surprised Yuzuki, who smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Yusei," she said.

"Of course," he said. "That day isn't today. But as thanks for pushing me this far, I'll defeat you with my ace monster!"

"Ace monster?" Yuzuki repeated, surprised. "I thought Junk Warrior was your ace!"

"Junk Warrior is one of my favorite cards," Yusei said. "But he isn't my best. I summon Debris Dragon to the field!"

Debris Dragon was a little blue and white dragon with large wings and orange chest and shoulder pads.

 **Debris Dragon ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Debris Dragon's ability activates!" Yusei declared. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard with 500 or less attack points in Attack Position, but its effects are negated. I summon Shield Wing!"

Shield Wing reappeared on Yusei's field, this time in Attack Position.

 **Shield Wing ATK 0 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

"Next, I activate the effect of the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard," Yusei said. "Since there is a Tuner monster on my field, I can Special Summon it, but it will be banished when it leaves the field. Appear, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog reappeared on Yusei's field, squeaking as it did so.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

Rio was surprised. "It can't be!" she said.

"He's summoning it?" Damon said, his surprise also evident.

"I tune the Level 4 Debris Dragon to the Level 2 Shield Wing and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei shouted, pointing to the sky.

Debris Dragon roared and became four green circles that encircled Shield Wing and Quillbolt Hedgehog, both of whom became two pinpricks of light, leaving four of them. A surge of light went through the circles as Yusei chanted.

"Clustering fates will come together to create a new destiny! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 8! Stardust Destiny Dragon!"

A flash of light illuminated the entire room. Yuzuki wanted to cover her eyes, but found herself unable to. At the center of the light was a massive dragon, even larger than Vortex Dragon. Light seemed to fall off the dragon's body. Its entire body was covered in white and green scales, with large purple chest and shoulder pads similar to Debris Dragon's. It had massive white wings and yellow eyes. As the last of the light fell from its body, it roared, echoing around the room.

 **Stardust Destiny Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

Yuya, Gongenzaka, Leila, Milly, and Sawatari were all in shock and awe at the sight of Yusei's dragon. It was, without a doubt, one of the most majestic monsters any of them had ever seen.

"Amazing," Yuya said. But he shook it off faster than the others. "It only has 2500 attack points. That's not enough to defeat Vortex Dragon."

In the technician's booth, Damon and Rio were also looking at Stardust Destiny Dragon.

"No matter how many times I see that monster," Rio said, "it never gets less beautiful."

"Agreed," Damon said. "If Yusei's last face-down is what I think it is, this duel's over."

"Stardust Destiny Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yusei declared. This was enough to shock Yuzuki out of her stupor after seeing Stardust Destiny Dragon.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him. "Vortex Dragon has 3000 attack points thanks to Shield Attack and your dragon has only 2500! It will be destroyed!"

"Let's test that theory," Yusei said, still smiling. "Stardust Destiny Dragon! Attack! Fateful Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Destiny Dragon gathered white energy from around it into its mouth and then shot that energy at Vortex Dragon, who shot back with a green burst of energy. The two collided, causing a massive explosion.

 **Yusei: 200 LP**

"Like I told you," Yuzuki yelled into the smoke. "My Vortex Dragon won, and now your dragon is gone!" But then the smoke cleared, revealing Stardust Destiny Dragon to still be there, shocking Yuzuki. "What?" she said. "How?"

"Stardust Destiny Dragon's special ability," Yusei answered her, still smiling. "Once per turn, if it were to be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, I can negate that destruction."

"Then what was the point of that battle?" Yuzuki wondered.

"The point was to activate my Trap Card!" Yusei said, revealing his final card. "Synchro Ring! If a Synchro Monster attacked your monster, but failed to destroy it, it can attack again, only with double its attack points!"

"Double?" Yuzuki said in shock. Stardust Destiny Dragon glowed and roared as its attack points increased.

 **Stardust Destiny Dragon ATK 5000**

"Stardust Destiny Dragon's second ability activates!" Yusei declared. "Once per turn, if Stardust gains attack points due to a card effect, I can decrease the attack points of another monster on the field by the same amount!"

"What?" Yuzuki said. That didn't seem fair.

"Stardust Destiny Dragon gained 2500 attack points!" Yusei shouted. "So Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon loses 2500 attack points!"

Stardust roared as its wings glowed white, causing Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon to get a white glow as its attack points decreased.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 500**

"5000 to 500?" Yuya said in shock. "Yuzuki!"

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Destiny Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Fateful Cosmic Flare!"

Once again, Stardust Destiny Dragon gathered white energy – cosmic energy, Yuzuki realized – into its mouth and then shot it at Vortex Dragon, only this time it was twice as powerful, causing Vortex Dragon to be destroyed.

 **Yuzuki: 0 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Yuya yelled as he ran out of the room to her, with Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka following him. Yuzuki had fallen to her knees after her Vortex Dragon was destroyed.

Stardust Destiny Dragon let out one final roar before it disappeared. Yusei watched as it did so.

"Are you alright?" Yuya asked Yuzuki, shaking her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be?" she told Yuya.

"That was very exciting," Sawatari said, walking out of the observation room and up to them. "It would have been much better if I'd dueled Fudo-san, but what can you do?"

"You did very good, Yuzuki." This came from Rio, who had stepped out of the technician's box with Damon. The two of them were smiling. "Yusei beats a lot of people before bringing out that dragon."

Yuzuki looked at Yusei. "That was a good duel, Yusei," she said to him. "But I'm curious, where did you get that dragon?"

Yusei held up his Stardust Destiny Dragon card and looked at it.

"I've always had it," he told them. "As long as I can remember, I've had this dragon. Even before I acquired all my other monsters, Stardust Destiny Dragon was at my side."

"That's funny," Yuya said. "It's the same thing with me and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. And Yuzuki and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon."

"Is that so?" Damon said, then looked at his watch. "Oh boy, its dinner time. We better get out of here."

"You go now, Damon," Rio said to him. "Yusei and I still need to finish some code."

"Alright," Damon said, turning to the first-years. "I'll escort you guys off this floor. Can't have you looking in doors you shouldn't be." He turned back to Rio and Yusei as they left. "Don't get distracted, you two!" he said in a teasing voice.

"Damon!" Rio shouted at him, her cheeks red. Yusei ignored Damon, going back into the technician's box to finish the program.

* * *

Akaba Reiji was in his office, having finished watching Fujita's duel with Yusei. He had to admit, her skills were impressive, but they were still inferior to Yusei's. This was no surprise to him; Yusei was one of the best students that had ever come to IDA.

Of course, there was still the matter of Sakaki Yuya. Unlike Fujita, he didn't have Fusion Summoning. Perhaps if he was pushed hard enough, it would manifest, as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon had in Fujita's duel with Sawatari.

He picked up his phone and called a number. The other person picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Rio said.

"It's Akaba Reiji," he said.

"Ah, director! Yusei's with me, I'll put you on speaker."

"Hello, Akaba-sama," Yusei said to Reiji. "Do you need something from us?"

"I'm wondering how soon we can test the Real Solid Vision system with a duel," he said to them. "Should it be ready in a week?"

There was a pause as Yusei and Rio looked at their computers.

"The system should be ready for dueling in three days' time," Rio said to him. "But it will have to be a standard Duel – it will take another month or so to get Action Duels programmed in."

"A standard duel is fine," Reiji assured her. "I'll come over in three days to watch. Goodbye."

He hung up, ideas floating in his head. If he was right, Fujita had obtained Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon due to the stimulus of dueling against another Pendulum duelist. If Sakaki was to evolve, he would have to face a similar stimuli.

* * *

 _Stardust Destiny Dragon_

 _Attribute: WIND Type: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000 Level: 8_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card's name becomes "Stardust Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn: If this card's ATK increases due to a card effect, you can decrease the ATK of one monster on the field by the same amount until the End Phase. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 _Junk Draw Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Junk" monster on your field; negate its effects, then draw a number of cards equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls._

 _Synchro Draw Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have a face-up Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster on your field and no cards in your hand; Draw 3 cards._

 _Archer's Volley Equip Spell Card_

 _This card cannot be equipped to Xyz or Fusion Monsters. The equipped monster gains 400 attack points and can attack each monster your opponent controls, once each. The attack points of all non-Synchro monsters your opponent controls cannot be changed via card effects._

 _Pendulum Callback Trap Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have no monsters on the field and no cards in your hand. Select up to 5 Pendulum Monsters on the field or in either players' Extra Decks; return the selected cards to the owner's Deck._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 9 – The Action Duel_


	9. Chapter 9: The Action Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 9: The Action Duel**

A portal of energy appeared behind Damon as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Gladiator that rebels against authority! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power!" He brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

A massive monster appeared before Damon. It looked like a humanoid Tyrannosaurus Rex wearing ceremonial armor. It carried a giant battle-axe in its right hand and had ornaments on its back that resembled wings.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL: 7**

"Readings appear stable," Yusei told Damon over the microphone. "Give it a test drive."

Damon was currently in a massive jungle. In the distance was a large castle constructed in a very precarious manner. He smiled at his large friend.

"You heard him Gaiodiaz!" he said. "Let's see how far we can go!"

Gaiodiaz offered Damon his hand, and Damon stepped onto it. Normally, his leg would go through the hologram, but Gaiodiaz's hand was solid. Gaiodiaz lifted Damon up to his head, where Damon sat, his legs wrapped around Gaiodiaz's neck like a small child.

"Let's storm the castle, Gaiodiaz!" Damon shouted, pointing at the castle in the distance. "Charge!"

Gaiodiaz ran towards the castle. Damon felt every step that his monster took. It was one of the most exhilarating thrills he'd ever had. The only thing that was more exhilarating to him was Turbo Dueling.

"It seems to work perfectly," Rio said over the microphone. "Damon, could you summon a flying monster? We need to know if there's a height limit. Aside from, you know, the ceiling."

"Sure!" Damon said. He took a card from his Deck and placed it on his Duel Disk. "Appear, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

Bestiari was a humanoid bird with green armor and wings, and cannons on its arms.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

Damon took his arms off Gaiodiaz's head and lifted them to the sky. "Let's fly, Bestiari!" he shouted. Bestiari grabbed his arms and picked him off of Gaiodiaz, who stopped running and stared at Damon as Bestiari flew off with him.

"Ha-ha! Woo hoo!" Damon cheered. This feeling was amazing. He really hoped he'd get to share this experience with others one day.

"Wait, Damon, stop!" Yusei suddenly said over the microphone. "You're about to hit the-."

Damon faceplanted the wall of the Action Duel simulator. Bestiari let go of him as it disappeared. He slowly fell down to ground level, his face red and hurting. When he hit the ground, he fell on his back, staring up at the sky. Gaiodiaz walked up to him and stared down at him.

"You're right, big guy," Damon said. "That was a stupid move."

Gaiodiaz disappeared, as did the jungle and castle in the distance. When Damon blinked, he was back in the white room on the top floor of the academic building. The disappearance of the Action Field didn't stop his face from hurting.

Rio and Yusei ran out of the technician's box and over to Damon, who hadn't gotten up yet. "Are you okay?" Rio asked him, concern evident on her face. Yusei was also concerned, but it was less apparent on his face.

"I'm fine," Damon said, sitting up. "My nose looks okay, right?"

"No different than usual," Yusei assured him. He turned to look behind him. "Director, I think the system works well enough to have duels, so long as the duelists remain aware of their surroundings."

"Excellent," Akaba Reiji said, stepping out of the technician's box, where he'd been observing with Rio and Yusei. "And how is your progress on the Action Cards going?"

"We're working on it," Rio said, grimacing. "It takes time to code specific aspects, especially cards. The Action Field itself is easy enough once you add in adaptive algorithms."

"We have certain Action Cards ready, but not all of them. At the rate we're going, we should have it done in time for this big event you're planning," Yusei said, looking at the director out of the corner of his eye. "Care to give us a hint as to what this event is?"

"Not yet," Reiji said. "Just know that the Real Solid Vision system will be an important part of it, as well as the future of IDA."

Yusei shrugged. "Well, so long as Damon doesn't injury himself permanently, I think we'll be good."

"Couldn't we bring in more testers?" Damon said, still rubbing his nose. "I mean, this thing is supposed to work with all ages, right? How do we know if it does if I'm the only one testing it?"

"A good point, Mr. McCross," Reiji said. "We should test the system's effectiveness regarding younger kids. How about you ask Sakaki Yuya to help you test it?"

"Sakaki Yuya?" Rio asked, surprised. "Why him?"

"Two reasons," Reiji said, holding up two fingers. "First off, as Mr. McCross pointed out, we need to make sure the system works with younger students. Sakaki Yuya is a first-year, and is therefore best suited to this task." He put down one of his fingers. "Second, this system has already been tested regarding Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning, but not Pendulum Summoning. We therefore need to test it with a Pendulum duelist, and aside from Fujita Yuzuki, Sakaki Yuya is the only one on campus."

"Haven't you been working on prototype Pendulum cards?" Yusei asked Reiji. "Why not give them to us and have us test them?"

"Our prototype cards are imperfect," Reiji told him. "The only ones that could be considered okay for testing would be the Yosenju cards, but we're still working on them. Furthermore, they are not as effective or as powerful as the ones Fujita-san and Sakaki-san possess. Their Pendulum cards would therefore provide a much better test." He gave a small smile. "Besides, you've been working on this system for much of your second-year and currently all of your third-year. I feel like you and Kamishiro-san could use a break from the testing, Fudo-san."

"Appreciated," Rio told him then turned to Damon and Yusei. "Do either one of you know how to contact Sakaki Yuya?"

"I can contact Fujita Yuzuki," Yusei said, pulling out his Duel Disk. "She gave me her contact information to set up our duel. I could ask her to bring Sakaki Yuya here."

"This isn't something that needs to be done now," Reiji said. "I feel like it would be good for all of you to take a break. You can set up a duel between Mr. McCross and Sakaki-san tomorrow."

"Thanks," Damon said, finally standing up. "I'm going to get lunch then hit the library. I have a test to study for."

"So do we, Rio," Yusei said. "You want to go to the library now or get lunch?"

"I made a bento," Rio said. "I'll head for the library. But I'll walk down with you two."

The three of them left the room, Rio leaning in to talk to Yusei, who was a few inches taller than her. "I made you one too," she whispered. "You want to go with Damon, or join me in the library?"

Yusei looked at the back of Damon's head. "I'll go with you," he said. "You're a better cook than the school's chefs." Rio smiled at that. Damon, who overheard it, rolled his eyes.

"You two aren't as subtle as you think," he told them. Rio blushed while Yusei ignored him.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Yuzuki, Yuya, Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka were discussing the pros and cons of the summoning methods.

"So, let me make sure I understand," Yuya said, taking a bite from his burger. "Fusion Summoning requires three things: the fusion materials, either on the field or in the hand, a Polymerization card, and the Fusion Monster in the Extra Deck."

"Yes," Yuzuki said. "But there are some monsters who can perform Fusion Summons without Polymerization, like Milly's Soprano the Melodious Songstress. Not to mention certain Spell Cards that can perform Fusion Summons using monsters in the Graveyard."

"There's one other method," Milly said, eating her noodles. "It's called Contact Fusion; essentially the Fusion Monster has an effect that summons itself either by sending the materials to the Graveyard or returning them to the Deck."

"Right," Yuzuki said. She turned to Leila. "Xyz Summoning is the easiest to do, as you don't need special cards like Polymerization or a Tuner monster. You only need two monsters of the same Level to do it."

"Most of the time," Leila said. "Some Xyz Monsters require 3 or more materials while others require monsters of a certain type. For example, my Empress of Prophecy requires 2 Level 5 Spellcaster monsters."

"And then there's Synchro Monsters," Gongenzaka said. "They require a Tuner monster and one or more non-Tuner monster whose combined Levels equal the Level of the Synchro Monster. Some monsters, like Fudo-san's Junk Warrior, require specific Tuners, while some require 2 or more non-Tuner monsters." Noticing the others all staring at him, he said defensively, "The man Gongenzaka read up on Synchro Monsters. They seem to be the most powerful of the Extra Deck monsters."

Leila snorted. "I will not dispute that Synchro Monsters are powerful. But Xyz Monsters are the easiest to bring out and have some of the most powerful effects in the game."

"Which they can only activate a limited number of times," Milly retorted. "Fusion Monsters, in contrast, usually have very powerful abilities and higher attack points than Synchro Monsters."

"They also require more specific cards than Synchro and Xyz Summoning," Yuzuki broke in. "I'd say this limitation provides an even base for all three methods."

"Discussing how superior Fusion Summoning is?"

The five of them turned around to see Damon McCross standing behind them, grinning. "May I sit with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure," Yuya said, surprised. "I thought you'd sit with Yusei and Rio, wherever they are."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Gongenzaka. "They went to the library. Rio made bento for both of them."

"Bento?" Leila asked, confused. She was from England and had no idea what it was.

"A Japanese lunch box," Yuzuki explained. "Usually has rice, fish or meat, and vegetables."

"I know it's none of our business," Milly said to Damon. "But are those two dating? Making lunch for Yusei is very sweet of Rio."

Damon frowned in thought. "You know, I'm not sure," he said. "I can tell Rio is sweet on Yusei, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way – he's always so serious." He turned to Yuzuki and Yuya. "What about the two of you? Are you an item?"

Yuzuki blushed. "What? A-An item? N-no, we're not!"

Yuya kept a straight face. "Why would I be with a crude, strong girl like her?"

 _Uh oh_ , Damon thought. Sure enough, Yuzuki's face turned red with anger as she slapped Yuya off his seat.

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Yuzuki muttered as she moved to sit next to Leila. "Who does he think I am?"

"You okay, Yuya?" Gongenzaka asked as Yuya picked himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuya said, rubbing his cheek.

 _Note to self, stay on Yuzuki's good side_ , Damon thought. She had a mean right hook.

Remembering what Reiji wanted him to do, Damon asked Yuya, "Hey, Yuya, would you mind helping me with something?"

Yuya looked surprised. "Sure, what?" he asked.

"You remember the place I brought you guys three days ago?" Damon asked. "For Yuzuki's duel with Yusei?"

"He doesn't want a rematch, does he?" Yuzuki asked, a concerned look on her face. "Cause until I get some new monsters, I'm not dueling him."

"Not him. Me," Damon said.

"You?" Leila asked.

"That place is the testing area for Akaba Reiji's most important project," Damon told them. "He wants to make sure it can hold up to all Summoning methods, including Pendulum Summoning, so he wants me to duel you, Yuya."

"Duel me?" Yuya said, surprised. "Why not Yuzuki?"

"Because I already saw what she could do," Damon said, smiling. "I want to see what you can do."

"You want to do this now?"

"Are you kidding? I have a test later in the day. Nah, we'll duel tomorrow after dinner."

Yuya frowned. "Well, alright, I'll meet you there."

"You'll meet me at the entrance," Damon clarified. "You can't access the top floor without a passcode – which I have." He turned to look at the other four. "You guys are welcome to come and watch."

"I assumed as much," Yuzuki said, making Damon chuckle.

"Yeah, well, just to be clear," Damon said, getting serious and narrowing his eyes. "Whatever you see there, don't tell anybody. Like I said last time you were there, the director wants to keep it a secret."

"Of course," Leila said, turning back to her food.

When Damon left, Yuzuki took his spot across from Yuya. "Are you sure about this, Yuya?" she asked him. "You saw my duel with Yusei. Damon might be number three instead of one, but he didn't earn that spot by being a poor duelist."

"Do you remember what I said when you asked Yusei to duel you?" Yuya asked her.

Yuzuki smiled self-deprecatorily. "You asked if I was sure about it, then said if it was what I wanted, you'd support me wholeheartedly," she remembered. "Fair enough. If you want to do this, I'll be right beside you."

"As will the man, Gongenzaka," Gongenzaka said. "as your friend and roommate!"

"So will I," Milly said. "Me too," Leila added.

Yuya smiled at all of them. "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

Tomorrow, before dinner, Yuya and Yuzuki were examining their decks in the common area. This was an old habit from when they first started dueling. Since their decks were very similar, they could often pull the same strategies.

"You sure you don't want to borrow it?" Yuzuki asked Yuya. He shook his head.

"If I'm going to duel, I'll do it with my own strength," he said. "I can't have you or Gongenzaka fight my battles for me."

"Suit yourself," Yuzuki said, shrugging. "I just thought you might like to use Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. After all, all it needs is an 'Odd-Eyes' monster and a Pendulum Monster to summon."

"Damon will be dueling me with his own cards," Yuya said. "I'll honor him by dueling with my own."

"Now you sound like Gongenzaka," Yuzuki said, sighing. She shuffled her deck, but one of her cards fell on the floor. She bent down under the table to pick it up, Yuya doing it at the same time.

"I got it," she told Yuya.

"I'm just trying to help," he said.

"What are you two doing?"

Yuzuki and Yuya started, hitting the table with their heads. They came up, rubbing their heads, and saw their cards had been scattered.

"Ah, damn it!" Yuzuki said, picking up her cards. Yuya did the same thing. When they were done, they turned to look at the voice. It was Milly, coming up to put her books back. She was staring at the two of them.

"Again, what are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're going through our decks," Yuzuki said. "Comparing notes, thinking up strategies, that sort of thing."

"A good idea," Milly said. "Any clue what 'project' he wants Yuya to test?"

"None," Yuya said. "It should be interesting, to say the least."

As they were walking to dinner, Milly went up ahead so that Yuya and Yuzuki could talk to each other. Yuzuki leaned in to Yuya.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I'd believe it was nervousness over a duel with Damon, but I feel like that's not it."

"It's just," Yuya said, then sighed. "You remember why we came to this academy?"

"I wanted to leave my father's shadow," Yuzuki said. "You wanted to fulfill your father's dream of making everyone smile through dueling. And we both wanted to bring Pendulum Summoning to the entire world."

"But there's something neither one of us thought of," Yuya said. "Something you did when you dueled Sawatari. You evolved the Pendulum."

"If given the opportunity, I know you would have done the same thing, Yuya," Yuzuki told him. "Remember, when our fathers participated in the East Asian Championship, mine made it to the quarterfinals. Sakaki Yusho made it to the finals." She smiled at him. "If one of us is going to take the Pendulum to the next level, I know it will be you."

Yuya smiled at that. "Thanks," he said.

After they finished eating dinner, Yuya, Yuzuki, Leila, Milly, and Gongenzaka headed to the academic building. When they got to the entrance to the top floor, Damon was waiting for them.

"Glad you came," he said. "You're going to love this."

He took them to the room they were in when Yuzuki dueled Yusei. It looked the same as before.

"Rio, Yusei, you guys here?" Damon shouted

"I'm here," Rio said over the microphone. "Yusei's doing homework in the garage."

"He does homework where they store Duel Runners?" Leila asked Damon, who shrugged.

"Says it helps him think," Damon said. "Okay, everyone except Yuya into the observation room."

They all filed in, watching Damon as he stood across from Yuya, a purple model Duel Disk on his wrist.

"Is it ready, Rio?" Damon asked her.

"Yes," Rio answered him. "Why don't we do this with Acrobatic Circus?"

"Acrobatic Circus?" Yuya asked.

In the technician's box, Rio pressed some keys and declared, "Action Field, on! Field Spell, Acrobatic Circus!"

The ground underneath Yuya and Damon started to glow. Yuya looked down in astonishment while Damon just continued smiling at him.

Yuzuki and the others gasped in awe at what they saw. The entire room had been transformed into what looked like a circus. There were two large poles with platforms attached to them, floating orbs, lights coming down from the ceiling, and other contraptions. Damon smiled as he jumped onto a platform.

"Look out!" Yuya shouted, expecting Damon to fall through the hologram. He was shocked to see it support Damon's weight.

"You like it?" Damon asked Yuya. "This is Real Solid Vision, the future of Dueling! Holograms with mass! You can create an entirely new environment to duel in, even ride your monsters into battle!"

"Is he serious?" Leila asked, wide-eyed. "A duel like that would require close coordination between the player and his monsters."

"Damon?" Yuzuki asked over the intercom. When he turned to look at her, she asked, "Are you sure this is safe? What if someone gets hurt?"

Rio answered that question. "There are safeguards in check to make sure nothing serious happens," she assured Yuzuki. "You'll probably get some scratches and bruises, but nothing serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital."

She turned back to the controls. "Everything appears to work fine, Damon," she told him. "If you want to start, now's the time!" She also took the time to set her Duel Disk to record. She suspected Yusei would want to see the footage.

"Alright!" Damon said, grinning. He turned to Yuya. "How about it, Yuya? You want to be the fourth person in all of history to test this machine?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Yes!" He activated his Duel Disk, causing Damon's smile to become bigger.

"That's the spirit!" he said, activating his own purple Duel Disk's green blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Damon McCross: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

"Actions Cards dispersed," an automated voice said. Above them, a sphere full of cards broke apart, causing Yuya to look up in confusion.

"What did that mean?" he asked Damon, who smiled.

"You'll find out. Why don't you go first, Yuya?" Damon said.

"Alright," Yuya said. He took 1 card from his hand and placed it on the field. "I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in Attack Position!"

Skullcrobat Joker was a man with blonde hair, a black and purple costume, and a top hat with a skull design **.**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker ATK 1800 DEF 100 LVL: 4 PS: 8**

"Skullcrobat Joker's effect!" Yuya declared. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 'Performapal', 'Magician', or 'Odd-Eyes' monster from my Deck to my hand!" He picked a card from his Deck. "I add Stargazer Magician to my hand!"

He then took 1 card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Damon said. "Draw!" He drew, then smiled.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari!" he said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Laquari looked like a humanoid tiger with armor. When he roared, Yuya felt it.

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

 _Wow_ , Yuya thought. _This Real Solid Vision is powerful!_

"Gladiator Beast?" Yuzuki said. She turned to Milly. "Damon's top of the Fusion track, and you're a Fusion Duelist. Have you heard of these Gladiator Beasts?"

"I have," Milly said, a grim look on her face. "Yuya has to be very careful."

"Nice monster, Damon," Yuya said. "But it has the same attack points as my Skullcrobat Joker."

"Not for long," Damon said, placing another card on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Equip Spell Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!"

Laquari got a new short sword. "This card grants a 'Gladiator Beast' 300 more attack points!" Damon said.

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari ATK 2100**

"Laquari, attack Skullcrobat Joker!" Laquari charged at Skullcrobat Joker, who jumped up to avoid it. Unfortunately, Laquari jumped higher and slashed Skullcrobat Joker, causing it to explode. Yuya felt the shockwaves as his monster was destroyed.

 **Yuya: 3700 LP**

"Woah," Yuya said. "This technology is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Damon said with a smile. "Unfortunately, it isn't the technology you have to worry about!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked as Damon pointed to his Laquari.

"I activate Laquari's ability!" Damon said. "Tag out!"

"Tag out?" Yuzuki asked. Laquari disappeared from the field as Damon returned it to his Deck.

"Laquari's special ability allows me to shuffle it into the Deck if it battled," Damon explained. "When I do so, I can Special Summon a different Gladiator Beast from my Deck!" He added a card to his hand then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor in Defense Position!"

Secutor was a little green humanoid lizard monster with blue armor and cannons on its shoulders.

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor ATK 400 DEF 300 LVL: 4**

"Only 300 defense points?" Leila wondered. "That won't be hard to get rid of."

"Yes, it will," Milly said.

"I activate the effect of the Battle Gladius that was sent to the Graveyard!" Damon said. "Since the monster it was equipped to returned to my Deck, I can return this card to my hand!"

He added his Spell Card back to his hand, then played a different one. "Now I activate the Equip Spell Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica and equip it to Secutor!"

Secutor's right arm suddenly had a silver and green gauntlet with an amber gem in it.

"So long as Secutor has this card equipped, it cannot be destroyed in battle!"

"That means unless Yuya can inflict piercing damage or get rid of that Spell Card, he won't be able to win," Yuzuki said with a frown.

"I place two cards face-down," Damon said, doing so. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya said, and drew. He looked at his cards, and as he did so, Milly talked to the others.

"Gladiator Beasts are one of the more powerful and complicated Fusion archetypes," she told them. "Almost all of them have an ability that allows them to return to the Deck and summon a different Gladiator Beast in their place and another ability that activates if summoned that way."

"At least that 'tag out' ability only works when the Battle Phase ends," Leila said. "If it activated right after they battled, Yuya would be in big trouble."

"You mean bigger trouble," Milly said.

"Are you saying he can't win?" Yuzuki asked Milly, somewhat angry and somewhat worried.

"I don't know," Milly said. "But it looks less likely now than it did earlier."

Yuya took two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the cards on the edges of his Duel Disk, which made the word "PENDULUM" to appear on it, and his magicians to appear in pillars of light on either side of his field.

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Timegazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

A giant version of Yuya's pendant appeared between the pillars and swung between them. Yuya's own pendant started glowing as he chanted.

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! And from my hand, Performapal Spikeagle and Performapal Silver Claw in Attack Position!"

A portal appeared between the pillars, and three lights – one green, two purple – shot out and formed into monsters on Yuya's field. They'd already seen Silver Claw and Skullcrobat Joker, but Performapal Spikeagle – a brown feathered bird with a blue bowtie and sunglasses – was new.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker ATK 1800 DEF 100 LVL: 4 PS: 8**

 **Performapal Spikeagle ATK 900 DEF 900 LVL: 2**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"Three monsters at once!" Gongenzaka said excitedly, then frowned. "But since that Secutor cannot be destroyed in battle, how will he destroy it?"

"He's not trying to destroy it," Yuzuki said, smiling. "He's going for damage."

"I activate Spikeagle's effect!" Yuya declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster I control! This turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster you control, you take piercing damage!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised.

"I target Silver Claw for Spikeagle's effect!" Yuya said. "Battle! Silver Claw, attack Gladiator Beast Secutor! And due to Silver Claw's effect, when it declares an attack, all 'Performapal' monsters on my field gain 300 attack points!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 2100**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker ATK 2100**

 **Performapal Spikeagle ATK 1200**

 _This isn't good_ , Damon thought. _If this hits, I'll take 1800 points of damage. That means this is a perfect opportunity for…_

Damon ran to the edge of his platform and jumped, aiming for one of the floating balls. Yuya and the others watched in shock, with Rio being the only one who knew what he was doing.

As he passed the ball, Damon saw what he was looking for: a card with a stylized "A" on the back. He grabbed it, Yuya's eyes widening when he saw this.

"Action Spell!" Damon declared, placing his new card on his Duel Disk. "Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed, and the battle damage is halved!"

Silver Claw jumped at Secutor and managed to claw it, but Secutor stayed where it was. Unfortunately, Damon was still in the air when the shockwave from Silver Claw's attack hit him, and it caused him to blow backwards and land on the ground on his back.

 **Damon: 3100 LP**

"Are you okay, Damon?" Rio asked him. He got back up, rubbing his back.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Just a little stunned."

"What was that?" Yuya asked him, his eyes wide. "You activated a Spell Card you found on the field. What was that?" he repeated.

Rio answered that over the intercom. "That was an Action Card," she told him. "They're the newest element we added to this program – when this Action Field starts up, it disperses Spell & Trap Cards made from Real Solid Vision across the field. If a Duelist finds them, they can add them to their hand and activate them during their opponent's turn."

"They have different effects, depending on which one you get," Damon said. "The one I grabbed was Miracle, a card that halves the damage and prevents my monster's destruction. Other Action Cards can negate an attack, increase a monster's attack, end the Battle Phase, or even help you draw extra cards."

"There's an element of risk, though," Rio said. "You have no idea what the Action Card you grab is, and it might hurt you. Most of the Action Trap Cards are designed to either inflict damage to whoever picks it up or hurt their monsters."

"You can pick up as many Action Cards as you want each turn," Damon said. "But, you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand at any time."

"What conceited tactics," Gongenzaka said after hearing their explanation. "When you duel, it is to fight while believing in one's Deck. If you place bets on Action Cards, you never know what you're going to get."

"I think it's amazing," Yuzuki said, grinning in excitement. "It adds an entirely new element to duels!"

"It also encourages the duelists to move around more," Leila added. "Since these Action Cards are spread across the field, you have to move to find them."

"The man, Gongenzaka, will do no such thing if he participates in such a duel!" Gongenzaka declared. "My Steadfast Dueling style encourages fighting with as little movement as possible!"

"You're just mad that they're Spell Cards and render many of your cards helpless," Milly teased him. Gongenzaka's cheeks got redder as he glared at Milly.

Yuya was thinking. _If he can use Action Cards, so can I!_

He looked around, and noticed a card on the platform above him. He jumped up and grabbed it. He looked at it. Evasion, a card that negated one attack per turn. _This will be useful_ , he thought.

"I end my Battle Phase, which means my monster's attack points return to normal" Yuya said.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker ATK 1800**

 **Performapal Spikeagle ATK 900**

"And since you did, Secutor's effect activates!" Damon declared. "After the Battle Phase in which this card battled ends, and since he was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast,' Secutor Special Summons 2 different 'Gladiator Beasts' from my Deck!"

"2 of them?" Yuya said, surprised as Damon took two cards from his Deck.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense Position and Gladiator Beast Bestiari in Attack Position!"

Hoplomus was a humanoid rhino with massive white armor, while Bestiari was a humanoid bird with green skin, armor, and wings. It had cannons on its arms similar to Secutor's.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus ATK 700 DEF 2100 LVL: 4**

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Now, their effects activate!" Damon said. "Since they were summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast,' Hoplomus's defense becomes 2400, and Bestiari destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card!"

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus DEF 2400**

Bestiari pointed its cannon at Yuya's face-down card and shot it. It disintegrated, but not before revealing itself as Performapal Pinch Helper.

"Oh," Damon said, his eyes widening. "You thought I would summon 2 monsters at once, then attack you directly, which would let you use Pinch Helper's effect. Sorry that didn't work."

"I end my turn," Yuya said, gritting his teeth.

"My turn! Draw!" Damon said. He then smiled at Yuya. "I think it's about time you see my Fusion Summon."

"You drew Polymerization?" Yuya asked, panicking a little. Damon shook his head.

"No," he said. "I don't need it to Fusion Summon." He gestured to his Bestiari. "Gladiator Beast Fusion Monsters can be Fusion Summoned by returning their materials to the Deck!"

"They can do what?" Leila said, surprised. "It's called Contact Fusion," Milly explained. "The Gladiator Beasts are one of the few archetypes capable of it."

A portal of energy appeared behind Damon, into which Secutor and Bestiari entered as Damon spread his arms and chanted.

"Fighting bird of prey that lived in ancient times! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

Damon's new monster appeared on his field. It looked very similar to Bestiari, but had much heavier armor and larger wings.

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 2400 DEF 1500 LVL: 6**

"Amazing!" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide. "So that's a Contact Fusion," Leila said, also in wonder.

"Due to the effect of Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica, when the monster equipped with it returns to my Deck, I can return Battle Manica to my hand," Damon said, returning the spell to his hand. "And now Gyzarus' effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field!"

"What?" Yuya said.

"I'll destroy your Silver Claw and your Stargazer Magician!" Damon said, pointing to the cards on Yuya's field. Gyzarus let loose with blasts from the cannons on its arms, and then destroyed both of Yuya's cards.

"Smart move," Leila commented. "By destroyed Stargazer Magician, Damon disrupted Yuya's Pendulum Scales, meaning he can't Pendulum Summon anymore."

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Gladiator Beast's Respite!" Damon said. It showed a winged humanoid lion resting under the moon. "This card allows me to shuffle 2 'Gladiator Beast' cards from my hand back into my Deck, then I draw 3 cards!"

He shuffled Battle Manica and Battle Gladius back into his Deck, then drew 3 cards. He then placed one of his new cards on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Equip Spell Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield and equip it to Hoplomus!"

It showed a demonic-looking shield. The card turned into a shield, which Hoplomus took in his right hand.

"I then switch Hoplomus into Attack Position," Damon said, making Hoplomus stand up with his 700 attack points.

"Why did he switch it to Attack Position?" Yuzuki wondered. "It isn't strong enough to defeat Skullcrobat Joker or Spikeagle."

"Next, I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" Damon said, summoning his new monster. Dimacari was a blue-skinned minotaur with clawed gauntlets and an intricate loincloth.

 **Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"This isn't good," Milly said. "If Damon destroys Skullcrobat Joker with Gyzarus, Spikeagle with Dimacari, then attacks Yuya directly with Hoplomus, he'll take 2000 points of damage!"

 _Yuya_ , Yuzuki thought.

"Battle!" Damon declared. "Gyzarus, attack Skullcrobat Joker!" Gyzarus let loose twin shots from his cannons, but Yuya was ready for that.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuya declared, placing the card on his Duel Disk. "It negates your attack!"

Damon smiled. "Very clever, Yuya! But that won't stop my other monsters! Hoplomus, attack Spikeagle!"

"What?" Yuya said in surprise. "But Spikeagle has more attack points!"

Sure enough, when Hoplomus tried to hit Spikeagle with its horn, Spikeagle dodged it and sent a burst of wind at it, causing shockwaves that hurt Damon.

 **Damon: 2900 LP**

"I activate the effect of Battle Archfiend Shield!" Damon shouted. "If the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!" Hoplomus' shield disintegrated upon those words. "Now, Dimacari, attack Spikeagle!"

Like Hoplomus, Dimacari charged at Spikeagle, its horns out in front. Yuya looked for an Action Card and saw one, but before he could grab it, Dimicari destroyed Spikeagle. Yuya was sent flying from the shockwave.

 **Yuya: 3000 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki shouted as Yuya landed on his back. Yuya had to admit it hurt, but not too much. He got back up, and noticing an Action Card nearby, grabbed it.

"Since it's the end of the Battle Phase," Damon said, grinning. "all my Gladiator Beast's tag out effects activate!"

He gestured to Hoplomus. "Let's start with Hoplomus! I shuffle him into the Deck to summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus!"

Hoplomus left the field, while a new monster – a humanoid dinosaur with a battle axe and spiked shoulder pads – took its place.

 **Gladiator Beast Spartacus ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL: 5**

"Spartacus' effect activates!" Damon said. "When it is Special Summoned by the effect of Hoplomus, I can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand!" He pulled a card from his Deck and showed it to Yuya. "I add Battle Manica to my hand!"

He then gestured to Dimacari. "Next up is Gladiator Beast Dimacari's turn! I shuffle him back into my Deck to summon Gladiator Beast Alexander!"

Dimacari disappeared and a new monster took its place. Alexander was a humanoid lion with wings and golden armor.

 **Gladiator Beast Alexander ATK 2400 DEF 600 LVL: 6**

"Since Alexander was summoned by Dimacari's effect," Damon continued, "it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards!"

"That means that Yuya can't negate its attacks with Action Cards," Milly said, worried.

Damon smiled at Yuya. "You know, it's fortunate for you that you negated Gyzarus' attack," he told him. "After Gyzarus battles, it can return itself to the Extra Deck and Special Summon two Gladiator Beasts from my Deck."

"You're right, that was lucky," Yuya said. Damon looked at the cards in his hand, then took one of them and placed it on his Duel Disk.

"I equip Battle Manica to Gyzarus!"

Gyzarus' right arm was covered in metal like Secutor's had been.

"I'll end my turn with that," Damon said. "Let's see what you can really do, Yuya!"

"Indeed!" Yuya shouted. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Gift!" he said, playing the card. "I Tribute 1 Pendulum Monster on my field with an even Pendulum Scale, then draw cards equal to that monster's Pendulum Scale divided by 2!"

He gestured to Skullcrobat Joker. "Skullcrobat Joker is Scale 8! By Tributing him, I draw 4 cards!" Skullcrobat Joker disintegrated as Yuya drew his cards. As he looked at them though, he started. One of them was Polymerization.

 _What?_ he thought. _When did this card get in my-_ He remembered earlier in the day when he and Yuzuki were going through their decks and they'd scattered their cards. He must have accidentally grabbed her Polymerization card.

"Great," he muttered. "What am I supposed to do with this? I don't have any Fusion Monsters. This is hopeless, I'll -."

His pendulum swung in his mind. As he gasped, he thought he saw a silhouette of something. As his pendulum swung again in his mind's eye, he swore he heard it roar. He understood what it wanted. Though he didn't know it, his eyes glowed red for a second and his pendant glowed again.

Yuzuki gasped a little. She swore she felt something. It was like that feeling she'd gotten in her duel with Sawatari, only less intense. She didn't notice that her bracelet blinked or that her eyes glowed pink.

Yuya took one of the cards he drew, and said, "I reset the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Performapal Trampolynx and the currently Set Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He placed his new card on his Duel Disk, causing it to say "PENDULUM" again. Trampolynx, a cat with a trampoline on its back and a small top hat, rose in the pillar opposite Timegazer.

 **Performapal Trampolynx ATK 300 DEF 300 LVL: 2 PS: 4**

A giant version of Yuya's pendant swung between the pillars again as he chanted. "With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7! Swing once again pendulum! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, from the Extra Deck! Stargazer Magician! And from my hand, the dragon with the wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's magician in white robes and red dragon appeared on his field, the dragon announcing its arrival with a roar.

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Next," Yuya said, "I activate the Pendulum ability of Trampolynx! Since I Pendulum Summoned, I can return 1 card in the Pendulum Zone to the owner's hand. I return Trampolynx to my hand!"

Trampolynx disappeared from its pillar while Damon laughed. "Not bad, Yuya," he said. "You managed to summon a very powerful monster. In fact, it's even more powerful than all my monsters. Unfortunately, you won't be able to win!"

Damon pointed to one of his face-down, which turned upright. "I activate the Trap Card Baton of the Hero!" The card showed several warrior monsters with two banners. "This turn, I select the targets of your attacks!"

"If Damon controls which monster Yuya attacks, he'll likely switch it to Gyzarus," Yuzuki said. "Since it can't be destroyed in battle, Damon will be able to activate its effect and summon 2 'Gladiator Beasts'."

Yuya smiled. "Damon, did you watch Yuzuki's duel with Sawatari?" he asked him.

Damon was surprised, but smiled at that memory. "Oh, yes. That duel was amazing! When we got there, Rio and I wanted to confront Sawatari for stealing Yusei's Duel Disk, but he held us back because he wanted to see how Yuzuki did. And then she Fusion Summoned! Such a beautiful sight!"

"It was," Yuya said, still smiling. "It told me that there are ways to evolve Pendulum Summoning, and that Yuzuki could find them. And if she could," he said, while taking a card from his hand, "why can't I?"

Yuzuki started when she saw the card Yuya picked. "That's-!"

"I activate Polymerization!" Yuya said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. This surprised everyone present, especially Yuzuki, who pulled out her own deck and looked through it. Sure enough, her Polymerization card was missing.

 _Yuya must have picked it up when our cards got messed up_ , she thought.

Yuya heard the dragon's roar in his mind again. _Yes_ , he thought. _It's time to bring you out_.

He gestured to his field. "Polymerization lets me perform a Fusion Summon using monsters on my field or in my hand. The monsters I'll use are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician!"

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuya, which drew Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician into it. He spread his arms as he chanted.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon!" Unlike Yuzuki, Milly, and Damon, Yuya didn't bring his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's new monster emerged from the portal. It was the same size as Odd-Eyes, but one eye was covered with a patch that had a six-pointed star on it. It also had a large golden circle on its back, and a smaller one around its head. When it landed in front of Yuya, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared in triumph at its appearance.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"He performed a Fusion Summon from Pendulum Summoning, too?" Rio said, shocked. She looked at the monitors. _No way!_ she thought. _The readings from that dragon are even higher than the ones I got from Vortex Dragon!_

Damon looked shocked, but then started to laugh. "Amazing!" he said to Yuya. "A Pendulum Fusion, just like Fujita Yuzuki did against Sawatari!" Looking at the dragon, he added, "Though this one looks more powerful than hers'."

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Yuzuki said, somewhat in awe. This awe increased somewhat when Rune-Eyes roared again, only this time, Yuzuki heard something else. It was like the monster was speaking to them.

She wasn't the only one who heard it. Yuya did as well, and he took it to mean Rune-Eyes wanted to end the duel. If that was what Rune-Eyes wanted, it was what he would do.

Yuya jumped up on Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, standing on its back. Yuzuki and the others were surprised by this, but Damon was impressed.

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack!"

"Due to the effect of Baton of the Hero, I select your attack target!" Damon said. "I select Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

"Afraid not, Damon," Yuya said, smiling.

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"Since Rune-Eyes was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster," Yuya explained, "it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects this turn!"

"That means Yuya decides which monster he attacks!" Yuzuki said excitedly.

Damon was surprised, but laughed and ran off to look for an Action Card. "Interesting effect, Yuya!" he shouted at Yuya. "But it won't be enough to win you this Duel!"

"Maybe not," Yuya said. "But Rune-Eyes' other ability will make it easier!"

"Other ability?" Damon asked.

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack monsters a certain number of times depending on the Level of the Spellcaster that was used to Fusion Summon it," Yuya explained. "Since Stargazer Magician was a Level 5, Rune-Eyes can attack 3 of your monsters!"

"Oh no," Rio said with a frown. "Damon has three monsters. Yuya will probably attack Alexander and Spartacus instead of Gyzarus since they can be destroyed. If they are, then their effects won't activate."

The spirit of Stargazer Magician appeared on Yuya's field, flying up and becoming several orbs of light. The orbs flew together, and then become three orbs connected to each other by bands of light. These orbs then went into slots on the ring on Rune-Eyes' back. Rune-Eyes started to charge at Damon's monsters, who had followed him as he went running.

"Rune-Eyes! Attack Alexander first! Unending Shining Burst!"

A blast of energy was shot from the left orb at Alexander. Before it hit, Damon saw an Action Card, but he wasn't able to grab it before his monster was destroyed.

 **Damon: 2300 LP**

"The second attack!" Yuya declared. "Rune-Eyes! Attack Spartacus! Unending Shining Burst!"

Rune-Eyes sent another burst of energy, this time from the right orb, at Spartacus. This time, however, Damon got the Action Card.

"Action Spell!" he shouted. "Evasion! The attack is negated!"

Spartacus moved out of the way of Rune-Eyes' attack, but Yuya was far from done.

"The final attack!" Yuya declared. "Rune-Eyes! Attack Spartacus again! Unending Shining Burst!"

This time, the blast came from the top orb, and it was much stronger than last time. Damon couldn't see any Action Cards, but he still had his Trap Card.

"Trap Card!" he declared. "Medallion of Gladiator Beast! So long as this Trap Card is face-up, 'Gladiator Beast' monsters I control cannot be destroyed in battle!" He then grimaced. "In addition, all battle damage I take is doubled."

"Spartacus has 2200 attack points," Milly said, her eyes wide. "Rune-Eyes has 3000, so he'd normally take 800, but doubled, that's 1600!"

The blast hit Spartacus, but Spartacus wasn't destroyed. Damon, on the other hand, was sent flying from the shockwaves, and was blasted off the stage.

 **Damon: 700 LP**

 _Damon has 700 Life Points to Yuya's 3000_ , Rio thought. _Either this boy is much better than Yuzuki, or Damon's letting him win._

"Seeing as my Battle Phase is over," Yuya said to Damon, who had gotten back up on the stage, "are you going to tag Spartacus out?"

Damon thought about that. He did have some Gladiator Beasts that could destroy Rune-Eyes when summoned, but since it was unaffected by card effects, that was a waste. Besides, he had a monster he wanted Yuya to see.

"Nah," Damon said, shocking the others. "I think I'll keep Spartacus around." He smiled at Yuya. "It's fun to switch things up every now and then."

Yuya smiled. "Agreed," he said. "I place one card face-down." He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Damon declared. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then grinned.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite!" he said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Samnite was a saber-tooth humanoid cat with black armor, a large shield and sword.

 **Gladiator Beast Samnite ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"And now I'll use Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Samnite to Fusion Summon!"

"Again?" Yuya said, surprised.

A portal of energy appeared behind Damon as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Gladiator that rebels against authority! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power!" He brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

Gaiodiaz was a larger version of Spartacus, having a larger battle-axe and much larger shoulder pads. The monster was much larger than Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL: 7**

"That is one big dinosaur," Milly commented.

Damon went off jumping from platform to platform, looking for an Action Card.

"Battle!" he declared. "Gaiodiaz attacks Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"What?" Yuya said, shocked. "Are you hoping an Action Card will even the odds?"

"Not exactly," Damon said. He stood still for a second to play a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Ego Boost! When a monster declares an attack, this card can grant another monster 1000 more attack points until the end of the Battle Phase! I increase Gaiodiaz's attack points!"

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz ATK 3600**

"Its attack is higher than Rune-Eyes' now!" Leila said, worried.

Yuya played the Action Card from his hand. "I activate the Action Card Miracle! This prevents Rune-Eyes' destruction and halves the damage!"

"Not happening!" Damon said, grabbing an Action Card from a ledge above him, dropping down to one of the top platforms. "I activate the Action Card No Action! This Action Card negates yours and then destroys it!"

Miracle disintegrated from Yuya's field. Panicking, he jumped off Rune-Eyes and started leaping from platform to platform, looking for an Action Card. Unfortunately, he didn't find one before Gaiodiaz chopped Rune-Eyes in half with his axe.

 **Yuya: 2400 LP**

The shockwave from the attack sent Yuya plummeting down to ground level. Yuzuki and Milly screamed in shock as he hit the ground.

Damon looked down at him and called, "You okay, Yuya?"

For a second, Yuya didn't respond, but then he started moving. After another second, he sat up, rubbing his back.

"You know," Yuya said. "For holograms, these things are _hard_."

Yuzuki and the others sighed with relief. So did Rio. They didn't need the project shut down because Yuya broke his back or something.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yuya, really," Damon said, a relieved smile on his face. "But, you might have been better off staying down."

"Huh?" Yuya asked as he stood up. "Why is that?"

"Because now Gaiodiaz's effect activates!" Damon said, raising his voice. "When Gaiodiaz destroys a monster, and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's defense!"

"What?" Yuya asked in shock. Gaiodiaz struck the ground with his axe, sending a stream of fire that hit Yuya. This shockwave sent Yuya flying onto his back again.

 **Yuya: 400 LP**

"It's a good thing you summoned that Fusion Monster," Damon told Yuya as he got back up. "Since Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck, Gaiodiaz's effect doesn't work against them."

"Damn it," Yuzuki said, worrying for Yuya. "Even though he Fusion Summoned, Yuya's still losing this duel."

"Learning a new technique or having a new monster does not guarantee victory all the time, Yuzuki," Leila said. "If it did, Sawatari would have defeated you, or me when I dueled him."

"Leila is right," Gongenzaka said. "Against a skilled opponent like Damon, Yuya will need everything he has, not just a new monster."

"You know what happens now, Yuya!" Damon said. "Gyzarus, attack Yuya directly and end this!"

Gyzarus flew at Yuya, who didn't bother to look for an Action Card. Instead, he activated his face-down card.

"I activate the Trap Card Performapal Call!" he said. "Since you declared a direct attack, I negate that attack!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised. Gyzarus shot at Yuya, but a barrier appeared in front of him and blocked it.

"And then," Yuya continued, "I add 2 Performapals from my Deck to my hand whose combined defense is equal to your Gyzarus' attack! However, if I Normal or Special Summon these monsters, I can't summon monsters from my Extra Deck."

He picked up two cards from his Deck. "I add Performapal Lizardraw and Performapal Camelump to my hand!"

"That was too close," Yuzuki said, breathing a sigh of relief. "If Yuya didn't have that Trap Card, he would have lost."

"Damon is the number three student at this academy," Milly said. "Losing to him is no shame. If anything, lasting this long is probably an achievement."

Damon wasn't thinking about winning or losing. He was thinking about how much fun he was having.

He laughed out loud. "Isn't this fun, Yuya?" he called out. "Both of us are giving it our all! This Action Field holds up perfectly to our battle, and you performed a Pendulum Fusion! This is great!"

Yuya smiled too. "Yes, it is fun," he told Damon. "But the real fun's just getting started!"

"I hope so," Damon said. "Since it is the end of my Battle Phase, I could send my Gaiodiaz back to my Extra Deck to summon two more Gladiator Beasts, but I won't. I want to see if you can beat one of my best monsters!" He took the last card in his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move!"

Yuya was smiling, and it was true he was having fun, but he was also worried. The cards in his hand were Performapal Lizardraw, Performapal Trampolynx, Performapal Camelump, and Pendulum Shift. He could place the Scale 4 Trampolynx, Scale 6 Lizardraw, or Scale 2 Camelump in his Pendulum Zone alongside Timegazer, but none of their effects were good enough to win this. Of course, he could Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and attack Gyzarus with it, but it still had Battle Manica equipped and wouldn't be destroyed, and even then, Odd-Eyes' effect wouldn't be enough to defeat Damon. No, he needed a miracle to win.

"My turn!" he shouted. "I draw!"

He looked at it, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Performance Rehearsal!" This card showed a stage with Hip Hippo jumping over Silver Claw's head. "This card requires that I discard two cards from my hand! Then, I destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field, and draw 1 card!"

He sent Camelump and Lizardraw to his Graveyard, then said, "I'll destroy Medallion of Gladiator Beast!" Damon's Trap Card disintegrated. This meant that Damon's monsters could be destroyed now. Yuya drew by Performance Rehearsal's effect.

He looked at his new card, then stopped in shock. This card wasn't in his Deck! He'd never even seen this card before. Was it another card from Yuzuki's that had gotten misplaced into his?

While he fathomed this, his thoughts were interrupted by the pendulum swinging in his mind's eye again. He gasped, and as it swung again, he saw a silhouette and heard a roar like last time. Only this roar sounded far more feral than the last one. Like before, his pendant glowed and his eyes glowed red, but he didn't notice either.

In the observation room, Yuzuki felt that pressure again. _That same feeling,_ she thought. _I felt it when I summoned Vortex Dragon and when Yuya summoned Rune-Eyes. Does that mean he's going to perform another Pendulum Fusion?_

Unbeknownst to her, and everyone else, her bracelet blinked and her eyes glowed pink.

Yuya smiled. He knew how to win this now. He held up the new card he drew. "I reset the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the currently Set Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He placed his new card on his Duel Disk, causing "PENDULUM" to appear again. His new monster, a girl with yellow pigtails, a blue dress and hat, and carrying a staff with a blue skull-and-crossbones at the tip, appeared in the pillar to his right.

 **Performapal Trump Witch ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1 PS: 4**

"Next," Yuya declared, taking another card from his hand, "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Shift! This card allows me to change the Scale of 1 Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zones to between 1 and 10 until the end of the turn! I change the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Girl to a Scale 3!"

The number underneath Trump Girl changed to a 3, and as it did so, a giant version of Yuya's pendant swung back and forth between the pillars as Yuya chanted.

"With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Swing once again pendulum of souls! Carve an arc of light across the aether!"

A portal appeared between the pillars as Yuya continued his chant.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Silver Claw, and the dragon with the wondrous dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Two purple lights came out of the portal, taking the shapes of Odd-Eyes and Silver Claw when they hit the ground.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Impressive as always, Yuya," he said. "But the most damage you can do to me with those monsters is 200 points, thanks to your Odd-Eyes' effect."

"I'm far from done," Yuya said, smiling. "Like I said, the real fun's just getting started!" He pointed to Trump Witch in her pillar. "Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters on my field!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised. "Again?"

"He's Fusion Summoning again?" Milly said in wide-eyed surprise. Leila and Gongenzaka shared it. Yuzuki, however, had expected Yuya to do this.

Trump Witch hit her staff, which sent out hearts, cloves, diamonds, and spades at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw. The portal of energy appeared once again behind Yuya as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Prideful silver wolf. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power!" Odd-Eyes and Silver Claw were absorbed by the portal as Yuya kept his arms spread and chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's newest monster appeared on his field out of the portal. Like Rune-Eyes, it had more gold plates to it than Odd-Eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. This dragon had fur on its back, tail, and arms, and its mouth resembled a bird of prey.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"He Fusion Summoned using the effect of a Pendulum Monster," Milly said in a small voice. "Amazing!"

Rio looked at the readings. They were the same as Rune-Eyes', stronger than every Fusion Summon they'd tested. _What does that mean?_ she wondered. _Was it because of Pendulum Summoning, or something else?_

Damon laughed out loud. "Amazing! One Fusion Summon was something, but two? This is above and beyond what I expected from you, Yuya!"

"Thanks to you, Damon, I was able to exceed my limitations!" Yuya said, jumping onto Beast-Eyes' back. "Battle! Beast-Eyes, attack Gaiodiaz!"

"I won't let you!" Damon said, jumping down from the highest platform, causing everyone to gasp. "Gaiodiaz!" he shouted. His monster held out his battle-axe, allowing Damon to use it like a springboard and jump much higher in the air.

"Amazing!" Leila said, her eyes wide.

 _Be careful, Damon,_ Rio thought.

Damon flew through the air and snagged an Action Card. As he did so, Beast-Eyes charged at Gaiodiaz.

"Go! Beast-Eyes!" Yuya shouted. "Hell Dive Burst!" Beast-Eyes sent a blast of pure flames at Gaiodiaz, which enveloped it.

"Action Spell!" Damon declared. "Damage Banish! This spell reduces the damage I'd take to 0!"

"But your monster will still be destroyed!" Yuya countered. Sure enough, Gaiodiaz exploded from Beast-Eyes' attack.

"Beast-Eyes' ability!" Yuya declared. "When it destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage to you equal to the attack points of the Beast-type monster used to Fusion Summon it!"

"Silver Claw had 1800 attack points," Yuzuki said. "That means…"

"This is the end!" Yuya said. "Go! Beast-Eyes!"

Beast-Eyes sent a stream of fire at Damon, who jumped down to ground level. He looked at his face-down card, wondering whether to activate it or not. He chose not to.

The energy blast hit Damon square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and onto his back as his Life Points went down.

 **Damon: 0 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki, Leila, Milly, and Gongenzaka cheered as Yuya descended to ground level. As he did so, the Action Field disintegrated, leaving the room that was there before. They rushed out of the room to Yuya as Damon started to get up.

"That was amazing!" Milly said to Yuya. "You pulled off _two_ Pendulum Fusions! And one without a Polymerization card! And you did both of them without me teaching you a thing! Amazing!"

"I have to admit that was very good," Leila said with a smile. "I'm tempted to duel you here and now."

"The man, Gongenzaka, was very moved by your duel, Yuya," Gongenzaka said, trying to hold back tears. "

"I told you you could take the Pendulum to the next level," Yuzuki said, smiling at him. "And you did. You performed a Fusion Summon without a Polymerization card."

Yuya smiled at her, but then remembered. "Oh right," he said, pulling out the Polymerization card. "This is yours'. I accidentally grabbed it when our cards were scattered."

She took the card back, still smiling. "That's okay," she said. "I got stronger because of a friend, and now so have you."

Damon walked over to them, as did Rio from the technician's box.

"That was amazing, Sakaki Yuya!" Damon said, a childish grin on his face. "So, what do you guys think of Action Duels?"

"Can I have one with Rio?" Yuzuki asked. Rio chuckled. "Not today," she said. "There's a few bugs I need to work on. I'll see you guys later."

"You guys know the way out," Damon said. "I need to talk to Rio some more."

The five friends left, talking excitedly amongst themselves. When they left, Rio turned to Damon.

"That card you had face-down," she said. "What was it?"

Damon pulled that card out from his Deck. "Gladiator's Lament," he said. "If I were to take effect damage, the damage is instead dealt to both players."

"You let Yuya win," Rio said.

"As opposed to drawing, yes," Damon said. "The boy performed two Pendulum Fusions and summoned monsters I've never heard of before. He deserved it. What do you think of the system?"

"It works, mostly," she said. "At this point, its programming individual Action Fields that's the problem."

"Alright," Damon said, turning to leave. "I'm going to get food. Dueling really works up an appetite. See you later, Rio."

"Bye," she said.

* * *

An hour later, Rio was heading to the garage, carrying two lunch boxes. She knew how Yusei got when he was working on something. He became so engrossed in it that he failed to notice the passage of time.

Sure enough, Yusei was still there in the garage. He'd finished his homework long ago, but now he was working on his, Rio's, and Damon's Duel Runners. Rio raised her eyebrow when she saw what he was doing.

"Does Damon know you're doing this?" she asked Yusei.

He turned and looked at her. "No," he said. "But his brakes were loose. If he tried to Turbo Duel in this, he might crash."

Rio got a mischievous smile. "Know where the red paint is?" she asked Yusei. "I think Damon could use a new paint job."

Yusei let out a small smile. "I don't think he'd like that," he said. "Though he would probably prefer it over the pink paint job you gave it last time."

Rio placed the lunch boxes on Yusei's desk. "I brought dinner," she said. Yusei shot her a grateful look as he took his gloves off and sat at his desk, with Rio sitting on the desk.

"How was the duel?" he asked, opening the bento. "Did Damon win?"

"See for yourself," Rio said, handing him her Duel Disk. "I recorded the whole thing."

Yusei watched Yuya's and Damon's match in silence, occasionally raising an eyebrow when one of them did something surprising. When Yuya Fusion Summoned, first Rune-Eyes and then Beast-Eyes, he got a look of complete surprise on his face. He got that look again when Yuya won.

He turned to Rio. "What was that last face-down Damon played?" he asked. "It looked like he was going to activate it, then didn't."

"A trap that would have forced a draw," Rio said. "He decided not to use it. He felt Yuya deserved to win."

"Two Pendulum Fusions in one duel," Yusei said, leaning back in his chair. "Amazing. I can see why the director is interested in him and Yuzuki."

"The director is?" Rio asked, surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Three things," Yusei said, holding up three fingers. "First, the exhibition duel between Yuya and Leila Thompson. It was supposed to demonstrate Xyz Summoning, but he could have done that with her against anyone, or have you duel instead. In the end, she dueled Sawatari, but the intention was for her to duel Yuya."

He put down one of his fingers. "Second, he requested a change of venue for mine and Yuzuki's duel. He said it was because of more space, but I think he did it because the security cameras in there could see more than here in the garage."

He put down another finger. "And third, he requested Sakaki Yuya aid in the testing of the Real Solid Vision system. While his given reason, a desire to make sure it could handle Pendulum Summoning, is valid, when put alongside the other two events, it suggests he was testing Yuya instead of the system."

He turned back to his food. "Essentially, I think Akaba Reiji is testing those two, trying to make them stronger. I'm not sure if it's because they're Pendulum Duelists, or if it's for another reason, but I'm certain of it."

Rio thought about Yusei's theory. It made sense, when you put the pieces together. Still, she couldn't see why Reiji would be interested in Yuzuki and Yuya. Guess time was the only thing that would answer that.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "Break's coming up in a week, you know?"

"I do," Yusei said, still looking at his bento. "I plan on staying on campus. Are you planning to head back to Kyoto?"

"I was, but Akaba Reiji asked that I stay and work on the Real Solid Vision system. I was wondering if, during that time, you'd like to go see a movie or something?"

Yusei stopped moving, his fork hovering above his food. He sighed and said, "Rio, you know why I can't do that."

"I don't mean a date," Rio said, blushing. "I just mean a friendly movie with friends. I'll invite Damon if you want."

Yusei still wasn't moving. Eventually he said, "I'll think about it. In the meantime, I need to get back to work."

"Before that, could you help me with my geometry homework?" Rio asked, still blushing. "There's some problems I'm having trouble with."

"You're the computer genius, and you're having trouble with math," Yusei said, completely deadpan. "Alright, I'll help."

As they settled in at Yusei's desk to do homework, Rio thought back over the last two years she'd been at IDA. She'd met Yusei at the entrance exams, and after about six months, she'd fallen for him. She'd asked him out near the end of freshman year, only to have him turn her down.

"It's not because I don't like you," Yusei had said, looking uncomfortable. "I do, you're one of my best friends, it's just that-." He'd paused, then continued, "I came to IDA because it was the only way to get away from home. I had to get away because I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" she'd asked. "Who?"

"Someone important to me."

"A girlfriend?"

If possible, Yusei had looked even more uncomfortable. "I suppose that is one word for her," he said eventually. "She disappeared, maybe ran away, and I know she left the island we lived on. Applying to IDA was the only way I could get off the island and look for her."

"What makes you think she ran away?"

"I don't know," Yusei had said. "Where we lived, it wasn't a good place. We were poor, looked down upon. She had it worse, especially in the weeks before she disappeared. I don't know if she snuck aboard a ship or if she was offered a way off the island or if she was kidnapped. But I promised I would find her, and being with you with that promised unfulfilled," he paused. "It feels wrong. I'm sorry, Rio, but I can't do that to you. Or to myself."

Rio had smiled at that. Even when he was breaking her heart, Yusei was one of the nicest people she knew. So she accepted it. In theory. In reality, she couldn't look at Yusei without her heart fluttering. A part of her hoped he found who he was looking for. Another part, a part she hated, hoped he gave up.

* * *

In his office, Reiji went over the footage from the duel between Damon and Yuya. On the one hand, he was happy the Real Solid Vision held up so well. Rio and Yusei were incredibly good at what they did. If Yusei wasn't determined to enter the pro leagues and if Rio wasn't planning to study abroad after they graduated, he might have offered them high-ranking jobs at his company.

He was more impressed with Sakaki Yuya's performance. Rio had forwarded him the energy readings from Rune-Eyes and Beast-Eyes, and it was much higher than normal Fusion Summoning, even higher than Fujita Yuzuki's Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

At one point in the recording, Reiji paused it, then zoomed in on Yuya's face. Nothing out of the ordinary. He applied the special filter he'd been working on. When he saw what he saw, his eyebrows raised. Yuya's eyes were glowing red.

Was that a sign he possessed the gift? Possibly. But it wasn't definitive. He'd need more data to be sure. He was certain he'd get that data during the big event in the latter half of the year.

 _Oh well,_ Reiji thought. _Break's in a week, and the two of them are heading home. Perhaps a more comfortable environment will encourage their gifts._

* * *

 _Pendulum Gift Normal Spell Card  
_ _Tribute 1 face-up Pendulum Monster on your field that has an even Pendulum Scale. Draw cards equal to the Tributed monster's Pendulum Scale divided by 2._

 _Performance Rehearsal Normal Spell Card  
_ _Discard two cards from your hand; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and draw 1 card._

 _Gladiator's Lament Counter Trap Card  
_ _You can only activate this card if you have a face-up "Gladiator Beast" on your field. If you were to take effect damage; negate it, then deal the same amount of damage to both players._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 10 – The Midnight Dragon_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Wow, over 12,000 words. That's even longer than Chapter 6. I'm anticipating Chapter 10 to be even longer, and it will likely be some time before I finish it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Midnight Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 10: The Midnight Dragon**

The northernmost island of Japan is Hokkaido. At the very northern point of this island was a small secluded city. It was a happy place, full of Duelists who learned the game for the purpose of entertainment. It was from this city that the inventor of Xyz Monsters came from, and in his honor, all its citizens used only Xyz Monsters in their decks.

The name of this city was Heartland.

One day, the peace Heartland's citizens experienced was shattered. Out of nowhere, Duelists in red, yellow, and blue coats appeared, and wherever they went, their Duel Disks emitted a purple light that that made people disappear. When they did, the Duel Disk produced a card with that person's image on it. It did not take the people long to realize these cards were their friends and family, sealed away, practically dead. They did not know where these invaders came from, all they knew was that they exclusively used Fusion Summoning.

The monsters the Duelists summoned were just as bad, if not worse. Somehow, their monsters were not holograms, but were instead made of Real Solid Vision, which was believed to only be in development by the Akaba Corporation. They used this technology to bring their monsters to life, creating giants and machines that tore the city apart.

The initial wave resulted in about 70% of the population sealed into cards and much of the city laid in ruins. The survivors tried calling for help, from the Japanese government, the military, anybody. But all communications outside the city were blocked, and anyone who attempted to leave the city was captured by the invaders. And though they didn't know it, the invaders put out a warning that a major disaster had occurred there, and anyone who came by would be placed in quarantine. This was enough to curtail anyone from visiting Heartland until the invaders' work was complete.

Only those who dueled the invaders and won survived. It did not take long for the survivors to organize a Resistance to the invaders. One of the city's most brilliant scientists, Dr. Faker, obtained several of the invader's Duel Disks, and using it, reverse-engineered the technology that made their monsters real and sealed people into cards. He gave this technology to the Resistance, who turned it on the invaders and fought back. Their successes against the invaders were limited to small victories, but it was enough to put the invaders on the defensive.

But one day, new invaders appeared. These were not like the initial invaders, who came to smash and grab. These people were hunters, with orders only to look for people to card. These invaders were noted for wearing long two-colored coats with white sleeves. Even stranger, their Duel Disks did not appear to have Real Solid Vision installed when Dr. Faker investigated them, but their monsters caused as much damage as the first group's. Their Duel Disks had the standard holographic technology that most Duel Disk had, though they did possess the sealing technology that the first invaders' Duel Disks had. They were also all Synchro Duelists.

What the majority of the people, even the initial invaders who set up a perimeter around Heartland to contain the Resistance, did not know was that the hunters served another, more secret and important, purpose – to locate a certain boy and girl and take them to their master.

* * *

Kurosaki Ruri walked through the ruins of her hometown, on edge and sticking to the shadows. The last thing she needed was to encounter hunters, either from the first ones with the shield-shaped Duel Disks, or the second ones with the circular-shaped models. Or worse, being followed by them and leading them to one of the Resistance bases – they'd set up several, both real and fake, to make it harder to defeat all of them. That, however, was unlikely. Both groups of invaders had a habit of attacking anyone who wasn't one of them on sight. It made getting members more difficult, but it also made it easier to hide.

Ruri herself was late for a Resistance meeting. Even though her brother didn't want her participating, she was still one of the best duelists in Heartland and she refused to let him and her boyfriend take risks without her. Besides, the invaders were after all of them, weren't they? Why shouldn't she fight back?

As she passed a broken department store, she caught her reflection in a broken mirror. She had dark pink eyes, dark purple hair that, even tied up like a bow, still went past her lower back, and two strands of lilac side tails. She wore earrings shaped like feathers, which her friend Sayaka had given her right before the invasion. On her right wrist was a single-banded bracelet with a wing design, framing a yellow jewel. She didn't know where she got it – according to her mother, she'd had it since she was born.

She remembered before the invasion she liked to wear dresses, usually simple ones in yellow and white. These days, she wore a cream vest and an under dress that split into three parts, worn out gray pants, brown boots, a pair of brown belts, and a red sash. The sash was to show that she was in the Resistance – members wore some manner of red clothing, with her brother wearing a red scarf around his neck and her boyfriend wearing one around his right arm.

She continued walking, keeping an eye for trouble and listening intently for any noises. The Resistance base wasn't far – she should run into their lookouts in a few minutes. Suddenly, however, she heard a sound behind her, like someone landing after a jump. She spun around.

She couldn't make out the person's identity – they were wearing a large, brown cloak that obscured their face, but she saw their Duel Disk as they landed. It was shaped like a shield with black trim.

 _An invader,_ she thought. Why the cloak though, did they not want her to know who they were?

"Hello, Kurosaki Ruri." That was a male voice coming from the cloak. "I've been looking for you for some time. My superior would very much like to meet you."

His superior? Who was that? Ruri hadn't been in as many fights as Shun or Yuto, so she found it hard to believe whoever was behind the invasion would single her out.

"Who is this superior?" Ruri asked him. "What happens if I don't want to meet them?"

He shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid I can't answer your first question. As to the second," he lifted his head enough so that she could see a sadistic grin, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

She turned around and started running. As he chased after her, the boy called out, "So you want to play hide-and-seek? I was hoping you would." She felt herself breaking out into a cold sweat. Many of the invaders had taken malicious pleasure when they attacked, but she had a feeling this guy was much worse.

Her first thought was to run to the Resistance base, but if she did that, she'd show her follower where it was, and if he got away, he would inform the other invaders. So, instead, she ran into an alley, hoping to lose him by cutting through the back streets. Unfortunately, the alley was a dead end. As she turned around to run out, the boy in the cloak was standing there, blocking her way. She was cornered.

"Well, that was exciting," the boy said. "A shame it has to end now." In response to this, Ruri pulled out her Duel Disk, an elongated purple model with a round touch screen, and attached it to her wrist.

"Oh?" the boy said, his excitement clear. "You're fighting back? Good. A hunt is always better when the prey fights back. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if I win, you come with me to meet my superior." He raised his head enough for her to see his face. To her shock, he looked just like Yuto, only Yuto never smiled in such a sadistic manner.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Yuto walked out of the Resistance meeting, concerned. The meeting had mostly been an update on how the fight was going, and it wasn't going good. Most of it had to do with the fact that despite the fact they were defending their home, they had fewer Duelists than either group of invaders, so they had to be careful which Duelists they sent out to fight. The attackers had no such concern. In fact, they seemed to treat their people like cannon fodder. It disgusted Yuto almost as much as the fact he had to fight in the first place.

As he walked out, he felt someone approach him from behind. He turned around and saw Kurosaki Shun, his comrade and best friend. He was taller than Yuto, with blueish-black hair that feel to his chin and light green bangs shaped like a bird's wing. He wore a dark blue trench coat belted shut at his waist with belted cuffs in addition to his grey pants and brown shoes. Shun looked at him with his yellow-green eyes.

"What is it, Yuto?" he asked. "You seem worried. Is it about the plan?"

In truth, Yuto was concerned about the plan, but it wasn't what he was worried about now. "Ruri was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," Yuto said. "She was meeting with some others at the Clover Branch, but she should be back by now."

Shun narrowed his eyes. He was just as protective of Ruri, if not more so, than Yuto. "You think she might have been ambushed?"

"Maybe," Yuto said. "I'm going outside to look for her."

"You know if you do, you'll probably run into trouble," Shun said as Yuto turned away.

"I know," Yuto said without turning back. "Are you coming along?"

Shun smiled at that and followed Yuto. They left the Resistance compound and soon passed the sentries. It wasn't long before they heard an explosion, which set both of them running.

* * *

Ruri yelled out as her monster's destruction sent her flying backwards. She hit the wall, grunting painfully as she did so. The boy in front of her shook his head as he turned off his Duel Disk and started to walk towards her.

"Well, that was interesting," he said. "You put up a better fight than most of my opponents. My superior did say not to damage you if possible, but I think this was acceptable." He stopped before Ruri, who looked up at him with fear and loathing in her eyes. "Now then," he asked. "Are you ready to meet the Professor?"

Before she could answer that, her bracelet started glowing yellow. She and the boy both looked at it in surprise. When it stopped glowing and she looked back up, her eyes widened. The boy with Yuto's face had disappeared. As she wondered what had just happened, she heard someone call her name.

"Ruri!" they shouted. She recognized that voice. It was Yuto.

"Yuto!" she shouted back. Two people appeared at the entrance in the alleyway, then ran to meet her. It was Shun and Yuto.

"Are you alright?" Yuto asked her, concern for her evident in his gray eyes as he kneeled next to her, Shun kneeling on the other side. Yuto had very spiky hair colored black and light purple that swept upward and to the right. He wore a dull green formal shirt with a dark blue tie and a black cape that had ripped sleeves, dark blue pants and black shoes similar to boots. Ruri found herself looking at his black and silver-studded choker and wristbands. Like Ruri's and Shun's clothes, his were very tattered.

For a second, Ruri didn't respond, but then she said, "Is it really you, Yuto?" This surprised Yuto and Shun. They'd known each other for over 4 years. "Of course, it's me," Yuto said. "We met four years ago when Shun introduced us, right?"

On hearing this, Ruri relaxed. It was Yuto. "I'm sorry," she said. "But there was an invader who attacked me and defeated me."

"He defeated you?" Shun asked. "And he didn't seal you into a card?"

Ruri shook her head. "He said someone called the Professor wanted to meet me." She looked at Yuto. "He had your face, Yuto."

This left Yuto stunned. "He looked like me?" he asked. He knew that with over 7 billion people in the world, there were bound to be some people who resembled others, but he wasn't expecting this. He narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't me, Ruri," he said. "I'd never attack you."

"I know," Ruri said with a soft smile. "When he defeated me, my bracelet glowed, and he disappeared, then you two showed up."

"Your bracelet glowed?" Shun asked, disbelievingly looking at her bracelet. It looked the same as always, like it hadn't been glowing at all. "And he disappeared?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Ruri said, placing her hands on the ground, bracing herself to stand up. Shun and Yuto each grabbed an arm and helped pull her up. "Thank you," she said, smiling at both of them. "But's it what happened. He even had a dragon like you do, Yuto."

"He did?" Yuto repeated, surprised. Yuto had always assumed his dragon was unique – after all, no one else in Heartland had one like it or could tell him where he could get another copy.

"Yes, well, mostly like yours," Ruri clarified. "It was a Fusion Monster, and," she shuddered, remembering it, "it was horrible."

"We need to get back to the base," Shun said. "We're too exposed out here."

"You're right," Yuto said. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Ruri said as the three of them walked to the base, with Ruri limping a little from her duel. "Sayaka asked for some help distributing water, and I couldn't say no, and-."

"Don't worry about it," Yuto said, holding her hand while Shun walked in front. "What's important is you're here now."

"Indeed, it is."

The three of them turned around and saw, to their shock, seven duelists behind them. Three of them wore the red coats of the first group, another three wore yellow coats, and the last guy wore the long-sleeved coat of the second group. His coat was primarily light blue with a dark blue trim.

The one in the large coat had short blue hair, and he looked at the group in amusement. "It looks like we have new prey to duel," he told the others. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on Shun. "Kurosaki Shun, yes? There's a bounty on your head, specifically."

"Good to know," Shun said, his face impassive but his eyes filled with rage. "If you're looking to collect it, I'll take all of you on at once!"

"You don't have to, Shun," Yuto said, raising his own Duel Disk. "I'll fight by your side."

"So will I," Ruri said, raising her Duel Disk as well. "I may be hurt, but no way am I letting the two of you face these guys alone."

"Such camaraderie," the guy in the long coat said. "Since I know your name, Kurosaki Shun, it seems only right that you know mine. You may call me Enoch."

"I don't care who you are," Shun said. "I'll beat you either way, and make you pay for what you've done to my hometown!"

Enoch laughed. "My, what spirit," he said. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "Tell you what, how about you and your friend deal with these six, while I duel the lady? It seems she's already taken a beating, and I'd prefer to take her in as undamaged as possible."

"Take me in?" Ruri asked, surprised. "Are you with the guy from before? The one in the brown cloak?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Enoch said. "All I know is I was sent to search for a girl with a silver bracelet and a boy with black and purple hair, and to bring them intact to my superiors."

Yuto and Ruri looked at each other. His superiors wanted both of them? What was that about?

"Ruri, Yuto, run," Shun whispered to them, surprising both of them. "If these invaders want you, they can't have you. I'll defeat all of these people myself."

"I won't leave you behind, Shun!" Ruri said to him. She turned back to Enoch. "We accept your challenge!"

"What?" Shun said, an astonished look on his face. "Ruri, no!"

"She's right," Yuto said. "You'd never leave us behind, and we'll never leave you behind. We're a team, Shun!"

"How touching," Enoch said, attaching a white circular Duel Disk to his wrist and activating the purple blade. "Shall we begin?"

The 3 in red coats squared off against Yuto, activating their indigo-colored shield-shaped Duel Disks and producing violet blades shaped like swords while Yuto activated his own purple Duel Disk with a purple blade. The 3 in yellow coats activated similar Duel Disks against Shun, who used a similar model to Yuto's, only with a blue blade. Finally, Ruri activated her blue-bladed Duel Disk against Enoch, who activated his purple curved blade.

"Duel!" all 10 Duelists shouted.

 **Duel 1: Yuto: 4000 LP**

 **Student 1: 4000 LP**

 **Student 2: 4000 LP**

 **Student 3: 4000 LP**

 **Duel 2: Kurosaki Shun: 4000 LP**

 **Student 4: 4000 LP**

 **Student 5: 4000 LP**

 **Student 6: 4000 LP**

 **Duel 3: Kurosaki Ruri: 4000 LP**

 **Enoch: 4000 LP**

* * *

The three duels took place at an intersection in the streets. Ruri, Yuto, and Shun faced away from each other in the center, with their opponents surrounding them on three sides.

"I'll go first," Yuto said. "And since this is a Battle Royal, no player may attack on the first turn!"

"Fine with us," Student 1 said. "Just hurry up and make your move!"

"Very well," Yuto said. He took all the cards in his hand and placed them on his Duel Disk. "I place five cards face-down and end my turn."

Yuto's opponents were surprised, then started laughing. "I guess you didn't get any monsters, idiot!" one of them said. Shun and Ruri, though engrossed in their own duels, knew exactly what Yuto was doing.

"My turn!" Student 1 said. "Draw!" Drawing, he looked at his card, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The monster, a green mechanical dog with a large mouth, appeared on his field.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

Yuto narrowed his eyes. Almost all of the invaders used "Ancient Gear" monsters, focusing almost exclusively on this Hunting Hound.

"I then activate the Spell Card Ancient Gear Impact!" Student 1 said, playing the card. It showed an explosion with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in front of it. "In exchange for my Hunting Hound's effects being negated until my next Standby Phase, you take damage equal to its attack points! Take 1000 points of damage!"

The card let forth a blast of fire at Yuto, pushing him back a few feet.

 **Yuto: 3000 LP**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Student 1 said, not noticing Yuto's eyes narrowing when he played it.

"I use this card to perform a Fusion Summon with the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound on my field and the 2 other Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand!"

A portal appeared behind the student, as did 2 more copies of Ancient Gear Hunting Hound as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him as his monsters disappeared into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

A larger version of Hunting Hound with three heads appeared on his field.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Ancient Gear Devastation!" Student 1 said, placing his last card on his Duel Disk. "By banishing 'Ancient Gear' monsters in my Graveyard, I can destroy an equal number of cards on your field! I banish the 3 'Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds' in my Graveyard to destroy 3 of your face-down cards!"

A massive storm appeared on the field, which then tore up three of Yuto's face down cards, which revealed themselves as three copies of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil.

"What do you have to say to that, Resistance?" Student 1 taunted him. Yuto's face remained blank, infuriating Student 1.

"I end my turn," he said through gritted teeth.

"My turn!" Student 2 said. "Draw! I also summon an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And then I also activate Ancient Gear Impact! As before, my Hunting Hound's effects are negated until my next Standby Phase, and you take 1000 points of damage!"

Yuto took another blast of fire, this one pushing him back another few feet.

 **Yuto: 2000 LP**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Student 2 said. "I'll fuse the Hunting Hound on my field with the two Hunting Hounds in my hand!"

A portal, along with 2 more Hunting Hounds, appeared behind Student 2 as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him as his monsters disappeared into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Next, I will also activate Ancient Gear Devastation!" Student 2 said. "By banishing 2 of my Hunting Hounds from my Graveyard, I destroy your last 2 cards!"

As before, a storm appeared on the field and destroyed Yuto's last two cards, 2 copies of The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield. Yuto, however, showed no reaction.

"Oh, come on!" Student 2 growled. "You're taking the fun out of this. I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Student 3 said. "Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And now I activate Ancient Gear Impact! My Hunting Hound's effects are negated until my next Standby Phase, and you take 1000 points of damage!"

A third blast of fire hit Yuto, this one knocking him off his feet.

 **Yuto: 1000 LP**

"Yuto!" Ruri cried out, worried for Yuto.

"I'm fine, Ruri," Yuto said, getting back up.

"Putting on a brave face for the lady?" Student 3 taunted him. "We all know you'll lose when it's our turn again. I activate Polymerization to fuse my Hunting Hound on the field with the two in my hand!"

A portal and all 3 Hunting Hounds appeared behind Student 3 as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him as his monsters disappeared into the portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Student 3 said. "What do you think of our invincible strategy?"

"I've seen it, and beaten it, before," Yuto replied. "You always play the same tactics, and it always costs you."

"What did you say, you punk?" Student 1 said, angrily. "We come from the great Academia! We're not pushovers like you and your friends!"

 _Academia_ , Yuto thought. _So that's the name of the enemy. The first one, at least._

"My turn!" Yuto said. "Draw!"

"And before you do anything," Student 3 said. "I activate my face-down card – the Trap Card Fusion Trench! As long as this card is on the field, only Fusion Monsters can attack, and if we don't summon a non-Fusion Monster while we control one, 1 Fusion Monster we control can attack directly!"

"And our Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds can attack three times per turn!" Student 2 boasted. "That means on our turn, you're finished!"

"No," Yuto said. "You are."

He placed his new card on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Call of the Phantom Knights!" The card showed a graveyard with monsters covered in blue flame rising from it. "Since I have no cards in my hand, control no other cards and have 5 or more 'The Phantom Knights' cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 'The Phantom Knights' monsters from my Deck, and then draw 3 cards!"

He took two cards from his Deck and then placed them on his Duel Disk. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

Cloven Helm showed a broken knight's helmet and gauntlets, animated by blue fire. Fragile Armor was a suit of blue and silver armor with a tattered green cape animated by blue fire.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm ATK 1500 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Now I draw 3 cards!" Yuto said, drawing his cards.

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Student 2 said, sweating a little.

"It's as you fear," Yuto said. He gestured forward. "I use the Level 4 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor to construct the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters became streams of purple light which traveled into a black and yellow portal that appeared before Yuto. The portal exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's dragon was primarily black, purple, and dark green with silver and grey pieces of armor. It had large wings on its back, and massive fangs in its mouth. It was accompanied by two orbs of purple light that circled it.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"Dark Rebellion … Xyz Dragon?" Student 1 asked, in fear of that monster.

"Wasn't one of our elite squads eliminated by an Xyz dragon?" Student 2 asked.

"It can't be-!" Student 3 said.

"It is," Yuto said. "I activate the effect of a Trap Card in my Graveyard!"

"From your Graveyard?" Student 2 said, panicking.

"The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield!" Yuto declared. Yuto's Trap reappeared on the field – a shield bounded by chains and illuminated by blue fire. "By banishing this card, I can negate the effects of one of my opponent's Trap Cards until the end of this turn! I negate Fusion Trench's effect!"

Fusion Trench suddenly had a blue fire around it, nullifying its effects. But Yuto wasn't done.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Unit!" he said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. "This card increases Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points by 200 multiplied by its Rank! Since Dark Rebellion is Rank 4, it gains 800 attack points!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 3300**

"That isn't enough to defeat us!" Student 1 declared, even though he was panicking.

"It will be soon," Yuto said. Gesturing to Dark Rebellion, he said, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! I detach 1 Xyz Material and target 1 Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls! Until the end of this turn, it loses half its attack points, then Dark Rebellion gains the same amount of attack points!"

"What?" Student 2 practically shrieked.

"I use one Xyz Material to target your Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Yuto said, pointing to Student 1. "Go! Treason Discharge!"

One of the purple orbs circling Dark Rebellion went up to its mouth, where it disappeared in a flash of light. Dark Rebellion's wings opened up, revealing slots. Lightning came out from these slots and grabbed Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, holding it in place as its attack lowered and Dark Rebellion's increased.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 900**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 4200**

"This isn't good!" Student 3 said.

"No, it isn't," Yuto said. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again, targeting your Hunting Hound!" he said, pointing at Student 2. "Treason Discharge!"

Once again, another of the orbs went to Dark Rebellion's mouth and disappeared. Dark Rebellion sent a surge of lightning from its wings at Student 2's Hunting Hound, ensnaring it as its attack lowered and Dark Rebellion's increased again.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 900**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 5100**

"You may be able to defeat one of us," Student 2 said. "But you can't beat all three of us."

"Yes, I can," Yuto said. "I activate Xyz Unit's effect! If I activate a card effect that requires detaching an Xyz Material, I can detach this card as an Xyz Material!"

"What?" Student 1 said.

"Once again, Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto shouted, pointing at Student 3's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Xyz Unit became an Xyz Material that flew to Dark Rebellion's mouth and disappeared. Dark Rebellion sent out tendrils of lightning that trapped the third Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, meaning all of them were in the same position, even though Dark Rebellion lost 800 attack points without Xyz Unit.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 900**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 5200**

Student 3 panicked, but got it under control. "It doesn't matter how powerful your Xyz Dragon is!" he shouted at Yuto. "You can still only attack once with it!"

"I wonder about that," Yuto said, causing the others to gasp. He took one of the cards in his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Triumph of the Phantom Knights!" Yuto's Spell showed a complete suit of armor illuminated by blue fire.

"Now, I discard my entire hand," Yuto said, sending his Phantom Knights' Spear from his hand to the Graveyard, "and then banish three 'Phantom Knights' Trap Cards from my Graveyard. I banish all 3 copies of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard!"

He took the three cards out of his Graveyard, then continued, "This allows one DARK Xyz Monster on my field to attack every monster my opponents control, once each!"

"Oh no!" All three students shouted, panicking openly.

"Battle!" Yuto declared, gesturing to his Dark Rebellion. "I attack all three Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion's wings opened up even further, and as they did, purple orbs on them lit up, causing its wings to emit blue light, and then be surrounded by purple lightning. Dark Rebellion charged forward, lightning flashing from its fangs as it headed for the three monsters.

"Go! Dark Rebellion! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion's fangs hit the vrmyrt Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in a blast that spread to the other Hunting Hounds, destroying all three of them and sending their owners flying backwards screaming.

 **Student 1: 0 LP**

 **Student 2: 0 LP**

 **Student 3: 0 LP**

"Nice going, Yuto!" Ruri cheered for Yuto, causing him to look back and smile at her. He then turned back to his defeated opponents and walked up to them. The middle one sat up groggily and looked at him.

"If you want to get out of here," Yuto said. "You'll tell me everything I wish to know."

* * *

"My turn!" Shun declared. "As this is Battle Royal Mode, none of us may attack on our first turn." He took a card from his hand and summoned it. "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius in Attack Position!"

Shun's monster, a blue and green mechanized bird, appeared on his field.

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"When this card is Normal or Special Summoned," Shun said, "I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand." He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "I summon another Vanishing Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"And since Vanishing Lanius was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius," Shun said, taking a third card from his hand and placing it on his Duel Disk. "I summon a third Vanishing Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"I place two cards face-down," Shun said, placing his last two cards on his Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Student 4 said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Trap Card!" Shun shouted. "Raidraptor – Defense Force!" The card showed a mechanical bird being hit by a fireball and deflecting it. "So long as I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, I take no effect damage!"

Student 4 growled. That meant that they couldn't deal him damage with Hunting Hound's effect.

"I activate the Spell Card Ancient Gear Power Fusion!" Student 4 shouted. "By banishing an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists that monster as Fusion Material, but its effects are negated."

He took one card from his hand and put it away. "I banish Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Student 4 declared. "And I'll use it to fuse my Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound!"

A portal appeared behind Student 4, into which Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound disappeared into. Student 4 spread his arms as he chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

A new monster, much larger than Hunting Hound, appeared on Student 4's field. It had 3 heads and several other appendages around its body.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 9**

"Ultimate Hunting Hound's effect!" Student 4 declared. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, your Life Points are halved!"

Shun grimaced. Since it wasn't technically effect damage, Raidraptor – Defense Force couldn't negate it. His grimace got larger as he felt a massive pressure on him, bringing him to his knees.

 **Shun: 2000 LP**

"I end my turn," Student 4 said, taking delight in Shun's expression.

"My turn!" Student 5 said. "Draw!" He took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Now I activate Ancient Gear Power Fusion!" Student 5 continued. "I banish the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my hand to Special Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my Extra Deck!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"Finally, I activate Polymerization!" Student 5 shouted. "I fuse Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound!"

A portal appeared behind him, into which Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound went. He spread his arms as he chanted.

Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon!" Appear now! Level 9! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 9**

"And since Ultimate Hunting Hound was Fusion Summoned, your Life Points are halved!" Student 5 shouted. Shun grimaced again as the pressure returned.

 **Shun: 1000 LP**

"Are you alright, Shun?" Ruri asked him.

"I'm fine, Ruri," Shun assured her. "You focus on your opponent."

"Don't lie to the lady, Resistance scum," Student 5 said. "You're far from fine. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Student 6 declared. "Draw!" He drew, then played it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Raidraptor – Defense Force!"

A blast of wind traveled at Defense Force, but Shun didn't let it get close.

"I activate the Trap Card Raptor's Storm!" Shun declared. "Since you activated a Spell or Trap Card while I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, I can negate that card's activation and then destroy it!"

The gust of wind changed directions and went back towards Student 6's Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying it.

"Fine!" Student 6 growled. "If that's how you want to play it, I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Now I activate Ancient Gear Power Fusion!" Student 6 declared. "I banish the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my hand to Special Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my Extra Deck!"

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 7**

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Student 6. "I'll use it to fuse Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound!"

A portal appeared behind him, into which Hunting Hound and Triple Hunting Hound went. He spread his arms as he chanted.

Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon!" Appear now! Level 9! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 9**

"And again, your Life Points are halved!" Student 6 shouted. Shun grimaced and winced as the pressure returned.

 **Shun: 500 LP**

"I end my turn with this," Student 6 said. "Now, show us what you can do, Resistance scum!"

"I intend to," Shun said, giving all three of his opponents death glares. "Draw!"

He drew, then said, "Ever since you people came to our home, we've been hunted, turned into cards, and forced to live in squalor to survive. Now," he narrowed his eyes, "it's your turn to be hunted and eradicated!"

He gestured to his three Vanishing Laniuses. "I overlay my 3 Level 4 Raidraptor – Vanishing Laniuses!" His three monsters became dark energy and traveled into a black and yellow portal in front of him that exploded with energy. Shun continued chanting.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!"

Rise Falcon was a large mechanical bird with green and blue wings and massive claws. It had 3 orbs of purple light orbiting it.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"100 attack points?" Student 5 asked, confused.

"Raidraptor – Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field once each," Shun said.

Student 6 laughed at that. "What was all that 'eradicate' nonsense about? There's no way you can beat us with that low attack!"

"I activate Rise Falcon's effect," Shun said. "By using one Xyz Material, it gains attack equal to the total attack of all of my opponents' Special Summoned monsters!"

One of the orbs circling Rise Falcon went away and burst into a flash of light in front of the three Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds. All three glowed with light that traveled from them to Rise Falcon as it became sheathed in massive flames and gained attack points.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 8500**

"8-8500?" Student 5 asked, shocked beyond belief.

"No way," Student 4 said, panicking.

"Seriously?" Student 6 said, frightened and annoyed.

"Battle!" Shun declared. "Raidraptor – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon rose into the air and then charged at the three Ultimate Hunting Hounds at once. All three exploded in fire, throwing their masters backwards as they screamed.

 **Student 4: 0 LP**

 **Student 5: 0 LP**

 **Student 6: 0 LP**

Shun walked up to them as they laid there unconscious, then held up his Duel Disk and pressed a button. All three of them glowed with purple light then disappeared. His Duel Disk popped out 3 cards, each with an image of the defeated duelists on it. He had turned them into cards, just as they had done to his people.

"Shun!" Yuto yelled at him. Shun turned to face Yuto, his expressive impassive. "That wasn't necessary," Yuto said, his disapproval evident on his face. "They were beaten!"

"They did they to us, now I'll do it to them," Shun said, walking up to the three Yuto had beaten, who were staring at him in terror. He held up his Duel Disk again.

"Shun, don't-."

"Please, don't do it!" the three screamed as they disappeared into purple light. Shun's Duel Disk spit out three more cards.

"Damn it, Shun!" Yuto yelled at him. "I promised them they could go free if they told me what they knew!"

"You did," Shun said. "I didn't." He then turned to Ruri, and his eyes widened. "Ruri!"

* * *

"I'll start this Duel," Enoch said. "I place one card face-down, then activate the Field Spell PSY-Frame Circuit!"

Ruri and Enoch were surrounded by four golden contraptions, which produced an electrical field around them. She looked at it worryingly. If this Field Spell was Real Solid Vision or was whatever the duelists in long coats used to make their cards real, it meant Shun and Yuto couldn't interfere. On the other hand, Enoch's comrades couldn't interfere either.

"I end my turn," Enoch said. "Your move, Kurosaki Ruri."

 _One face-down and a Field Spell?_ Ruri wondered. _This has to be a trap._ Nevertheless, it was one she had to walk into.

"My turn!" Ruri said. "Draw!" Looking at her cards, she took one and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw 3 cards, then send 2 to the Graveyard." She drew her 3 cards, then discarded Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow and Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow. She then took another card from her hand.

"Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler!"

A little girl in a green bird costume appeared on Ruri's field.

 **Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"When Turquoise Warbler is Special Summoned from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 'Lyrilusc' from my hand or Graveyard," Ruri said. "I summon Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow from the Graveyard!"

Ruri's new monster was a little girl in a brown bird costume.

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-type monster from my Deck to my hand," Ruri said. "I add Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow to my hand!" She did so, then took it and another card from her hand.

"I activate the effect of Sapphire Swallow! If I control a Winged Beast-type monster, I can Special Summon her and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-type monster from my hand. I summon Sapphire Swallow and another Cobalt Sparrow!"

Ruri's third Lyrilusc was a girl in a black and blue bird suit.

 **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Ruri now had four Level 1 monsters on her field, but before she did anything, she noticed Yuto getting blasted off his feet.

"Yuto!" she cried out, looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine, Ruri," Yuto assured her as he got back up. Ruri didn't believe that, but she had her own duel to worry about.

She turned back to Enoch, then said, "I overlay my 4 Level 1 monsters!" All four of her Lyriluscs became green lights that entered the black and yellow portal. The portal exploded as Ruri chanted.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale!"

Assembled Nightingale was a young woman with pink, blue, and orange wings, a similarly colored skirt, and large bird claws for feet. She was orbited by four green lights.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 DEF 0 RNK: 1**

Enoch raised an eyebrow. "An attack of 0?" he asked.

"I activate the effect of Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri declared. "When this card is used to summon a WIND Xyz Monster, I can target 1 'Lyrilusc' in my Graveyard and attach it to Assembled Nightingale! I attach the second Sapphire Swallow that I discarded with Graceful Charity!"

A fifth green light appeared on Ruri's field, then started orbiting her Nightingale. But Ruri wasn't done.

"Now I activate the effect of the Cobalt Sparrow that was used to Xyz Summon!" Ruri said. "Now, you cannot target Assembled Nightingale with card effects!"

"An impressive strategy," Enoch said. "But it seems wasted on a monster with 0 attack points."

Ruri smiled at him. "I activate Assembled Nightingale's effect! She gains 200 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to her. She has 5 Xyz Materials, so she gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 1000**

"And," Ruri said, "she can attack you directly a number of times equal to the number of Xyz Materials she has attached!"

"What?" Enoch said, surprised. "That means she can attack me directly 5 times?"

"That's right," Ruri said, smiling, but before she could do anything, she was distracted by Yuto defeating his three opponents at once.

"Nice going, Yuto!" she told him, which made him look back at her and smile.

Ruri turned back to and pointed at Enoch. "Assembled Nightingale, attack him directly!"

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framegear Beta in my hand!" Enoch declared. "If you declare an attack while I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and PSY-Frame Driver from my Deck!"

"What?" Ruri said, now the surprised one.

Enoch took the card from his hand and another from his Deck and placed both on his Duel Disk. PSY-Framegear Beta looked like leg guards, while PSY-Frame Driver was a green-skinned man in a black suit with electricity running over it.

 **PSY-Framegear Beta ATK 700 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

 **PSY-Frame Driver ATK 2500 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"Beta's second effect activates!" Enoch said. "It destroys your monster and ends the Battle Phase!"

"Due to Cobalt Sparrow's ability, Assembled Nightingale isn't destroyed!" Ruri said.

"But the Battle Phase does end," Enoch said, then pointed to his Field Spell. "Now PSY-Frame Circuit's effect activates! If a 'PSY-Frame' monster is Special Summoned, I can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only 'PSY-Frame' monsters I control!"

"Synchro Summon?" Ruri said, surprised. Thought perhaps she shouldn't be. Although the first group of invaders never used Synchro, the second group used them almost exclusively.

"I tune the Level 1 PSY-Framegear Beta to my Level 6 PSY-Frame Driver!" Enoch declared. Beta became a green circle that enveloped Driver, who became 6 pinpricks of light as Enoch chanted.

"Warrior that rides the currents of lightning! Let your power be amplified beyond all limitations! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

Enoch's new monster was PSY-Frame Driver, except Beta became his belt and leg guards, and another monster appeared and equipped itself to his head, giving him a mask and armor.

 **PSY-Framelord Zeta ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

Ruri was worried about Enoch's new monster, so she looked it up. She relaxed. It could banish itself and 1 Special Summoned monster she controlled, but since Cobalt Sparrow prevented Assembled Nightingale from being targeted by card effects, she was safe. And she still had Nightingale's effect to prevent her destruction. However, she was distracted by Shun, who fell to one knee.

"Are you alright, Shun?" Ruri asked him.

"I'm fine, Ruri," Shun assured her. "You focus on your opponent."

"Alright," Ruri said, turning back to Enoch.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Ruri said.

"Then I'll activate my Trap!" Enoch said. "Overlay Storm!" The card showed an Xyz Monster with its Xyz Materials being scattered. "Since I don't control an Xyz Monster, all Xyz Materials on the field are sent to the Graveyard!"

"What?" Ruri said, shocked. A gust of wind came and tore the green orbs away from Assembled Nightingale, who cried out as her attack points dropped.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 0**

This wasn't good. Assembled Nightingale could prevent her destruction and any damage by detaching an Xyz Material, but without any, she was powerless.

"My turn!" Enoch declared. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Emergency Teleport! Now, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster to my field. I summon PSY-Framegear Alpha!"

PSY-Framegear Alpha looked like the mask and upper armor that Zeta was wearing.

 **PSY-Framegear Alpha ATK 500 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Now I activate PSY-Frame Circuit's effect again! Since a PSY-Frame was Special Summoned, I can perform a Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 1 PSY-Framegear Alpha to the Level 7 PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Alpha became a green circle that encircled Zeta, who became 7 pinpricks of light as Enoch chanted.

"Warrior that rides the currents of lightning! Let all your modifications take hold and unleash your ferocious power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! PSY-Framelord Omega!"

His new monster was similar to Zeta, except now it had extra arms and a cycle of some kind.

 **PSY-Framelord Omega ATK 2800 DEF 2200 LVL: 8**

"Battle!" Enoch declared. "Omega, attack her Assembled Nightingale. At this point, PSY-Frame Circuit's effect activates! When a 'PSY-Frame' monster battles your monster, I can discard 1 'PSY-Frame' monster to give my monster the discarded monster's attack!"

He took a card from his hand and sent it to the Graveyard. "I send another copy of PSY-Frame Driver to the Graveyard, so Omega gains 2500 attack points!"

 **PSY-Framelord Omega ATK 5300**

"Go, Omega! Destroy her Assembled Nightingale!"

Omega sent a bolt of lightning at Assembled Nightingale, but Ruri activated her Trap Card first.

"I activate the Trap Card Lyrilusc – Night Change!" Ruri shouted. "This card cuts the battle damage I receive from a battle with a 'Lyrilusc' monster in half!"

"But your monster is still destroyed!" Enoch pointed out. Sure enough, Omega's lightning destroyed Assembled Nightingale, sending Ruri flying backward. By some miracle, she didn't hit the grid of PSY-Frame Circuit.

 **Ruri: 1350 LP**

"Ruri!"

Ruri looked up to see Shun and Yuto run to her, but they were impeded by Circuit. Shun readied his Duel Disk, but Ruri said, "Don't!"

As she got back up, she said, "I can handle this myself, Shun. You don't need to protect me in this battle."

"How true," Enoch said. "But don't worry, I'll deal with you two after I defeat your sister."

Shun gave Enoch a murderous glare.

"Lyrilusc – Night Change's second effect!" Ruri said. "Since my Assembled Nightingale was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon 2 'Lyrilusc' monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated." She took two cards from her Graveyard. "I summon Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Swallow in Defense Position!"

Ruri's two little monsters reappeared on her field.

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

 **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Not bad, Kurosaki Ruri," Enoch said. "Even when pushed into a corner, you manage to survive. I wonder if that's why Sayer wants you."

"Sayer?" Ruri said, surprised. "Who's that?"

"My leader," Enoch said. "He heads the Arcadia Movement, the organization me and my friends work for. It recruits Psychic Duelists from around the world and gives them a place to belong. Or at least, that's what it wants people to believe."

He gave an evil smirk. "In reality, Sayer is building a movement to take over the world."

"And what does your Arcadia Movement want with Heartland?" Yuto asked him.

"With Heartland itself? Probably nothing," Enoch said. "I do know that someone, probably the same person who sent my new friends, hired Sayer to send Psychic Duelists here to Heartland to capture the two of you." He gestured to Ruri and Yuto. "I don't know what they want with you, and I don't care. So long as I repay the debt I owe Sayer."

He took two cards from his hand. "I place two cards face-down," he said. "Now, I activate PSY-Framelord Omega's effect. Once per turn, I can banish this card and 1 random card from my opponent's hand until my next Standby Phase."

Omega disappeared, as did another copy of Turquoise Warbler from Ruri's hand. That annoyed her.

"I end my turn there," Enoch said. "Now then, Kurosaki Ruri, why don't you show me why Sayer wants you?"

"Happily," Ruri said, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. But first, she had another move to make.

"I activate the effect of Lyrilusc – Night Song in my Graveyard!" Ruri said. "By banishing it, all 'Lyrilusc' monsters on my field are treated as Dark monsters."

Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Swallow both acquired a dark aura as their attributes changed.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Lyrilusc – Mocking Call!" Ruri said. It showed Turquoise Warbler singing a note that confused another monster. "This card allows me to change the Levels of two 'Lyrilusc' monsters on my field to make them equal to the Level of a monster from either player's field or Graveyard!" She pointed at Enoch's Duel Disk. "I make my Lyrilusc's the same Level as your PSY-Framelord Zeta! Level 7!"

Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Swallow both glowed as their levels increased to 7.

Yuto's eyes widened. _She's summoning it_ , he thought.

"Before I do anything else, I activate the Trap Card Lyrilusc – Nightingale's Lament! Since there is a 'Lyrilusc' Xyz Monster in my Graveyard, neither of us can Special Summon from the hand or Deck until the next Standby Phase!"

Enoch narrowed his eyes. That wasn't good. Now he couldn't summon his PSY-Frames. But he still had options.

"I activate the Trap Card Brain Hazard!" Enoch said. "This Special Summons 1 of my removed from play Psychic-type monsters! Return to me, PSY-Framelord Omega!"

 **PSY-Framelord Omega ATK 2800 DEF 2200 LVL: 8**

Ruri smiled at that. "Thank you," she said. "With that, you've guaranteed my victory."

Enoch was confused by this. "How does this give you victory?"

"Like this," she said, then pointed to the sky. "I overlay my two Level 7 Dark monsters!" Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Swallow became purple streams of light that traveled into the black and yellow portal, which made it explode with light as Ruri chanted.

"Fang of rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Ruri's most powerful monster appeared on her field. It was a black dragon with multiple pink orbs all over its body and wings and a purple two-pronged tail. It was orbited by two purple lights. When it appeared, it roared in triumph.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 7**

Enoch's eyes widened on seeing Ruri's monster. He hadn't expected someone who ran a Deck of little girls in bird costumes to have such a fearsome monster in their Deck. It was more powerful than Omega, but that was alright. He still had PSY-Frame Circuit, meaning he could discard his 1500-attack PSY-Framegear Epsilon to increase Omega's attack points by 1500. Such an increase would leave Ruri with only 50 Life Points, and with only one card in her hand, she would be easy pickings. And if she got rid of his Circuit, he had his other Trap card.

Unfortunately, Ruri had other ideas. "I activate the Spell Card Midnight Wanderings!" It showed a full moon, and a man walking towards it. "Since I control a Dark monster, this card allows me to destroy one card on the field and increase the attack points of one Dark monster by 1000!"

"What?" Enoch said, shocked.

"I destroy PSY-Frame Circuit!" Ruri said, pointing at Enoch's Field Spell. As the card disintegrated, so did the electrical field, allowing Shun and Yuto to rush to Ruri's side.

"And with Circuit gone, Dark Anthelion Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 4000**

Enoch started to panic. If she destroyed his Omega, he would still be in this duel, but at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, Ruri had thought of that.

"Now, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Ruri said. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I decrease the attack of one monster on my opponent's side of the field by half, and then increase Dark Anthelion's attack by the same amount! Absorb Eclipse!"

"What!?" Enoch said, now really panicked. Like Dark Rebellion before it, Dark Anthelion's wings opened up and shot tendrils of purple lightning at PSY-Framelord Omega, trapping it in a cage of lightning as its attack points lowered.

 **PSY-Framelord Omega ATK 1400**

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 5400**

"And now," Ruri said. "The second part of Dark Anthelion's effect activates! I gain Life Points equal to the change in attack points!"

 **Ruri: 2750 LP**

"Battle! Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack PSY-Framelord Omega!" Ruri shouted.

"Trap Card!" Enoch shouted. "Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys your attacking monster!"

Or at least it was supposed to. Sakuretsu Armor sent a blast of energy at Dark Anthelion, but it didn't do anything. As Enoch looked at it in a mixture of confusion and panic, Ruri explained, "The turn Dark Anthelion Dragon activates its effect, it cannot be destroyed!

"Keep going, Dark Anthelion!" Ruri shouted. "Midnight Disobey!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon's wings powered up in a manner similar to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's. It then charged PSY-Framelord Omega, piercing it and destroying it. Enoch was sent flying by his monster's destruction.

 **Enoch: 0 LP**

Ruri sighed in exhaustion as her dragon disappeared. Yuto grabbed her right arm, holding her in case she fell. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Yuto," she said. "Really."

She turned to look at Enoch, but she widened her eyes as Shun walked towards him, his Duel Disk held out before him.

"Shun, don't!" Ruri ran, forcing Yuto to let go. She put herself between her brother and Enoch. "Brother, I can't let you turn him into a card."

"He would do the same to us," Shun said, his ferocious gaze fixed on her. She didn't waver, though. "He probably has done the same."

"It's not the right thing to do!" Ruri said. "If we let these people change us, they've already won!"

Shun narrowed his eyes at that, but then Yuto put his hand on Shun's arm.

"We need to interrogate him about Academia and the Arcadia Movement," he said to Shun. "He can't tell us anything if he's a card."

Shun held his stance for a while, then relented. "Fine," he said, resigned. "We'll interrogate him, then let him go."

Ruri breathed a sigh of relief at that. She hated it when Shun turned people into cards. At least Yuto still refused to do so, even if his anger at the invaders was as great as Shun's.

As Shun approached Enoch to interrogate him, Ruri turned to Yuto. "You said something about Academia," she said. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," Yuto said. "The people I beat said they were part of an organization called Academia, and that they were sent by someone called the Professor."

Ruri's eyes widened. "The boy who attacked me earlier, the one who had your face, he said he worked for the Professor."

"And Enoch said the Arcadia Movement was hired to find us," Yuto said. "It's likely the Professor is the one who hired them to find us."

"Speaking of the Arcadia Movement," Shun interrupted. They turned around and saw him with his foot on Enoch's chest, threatening to push down. "Tell us everything you know about Arcadia."

"That's not much," Enoch said. "I only know as much as anyone from the Movement knows. But like I said earlier, it's a worldwide group of Psychic Duelists headed by Sayer to promote the rights of those with unusual abilities, most often Psychic Duelists."

"You said that before," Ruri asked him. "What are Psychic Duelists?"

"Duelists who can make cards real with their minds," Enoch answered her. "We don't need Real Solid Vision to destroy cities like yours, we just need regular Duel Disks."

Ruri, Yuto, and Shun shared disturbed expressions at that claim. It explained why the Duel Disks they'd taken from Arcadia's Duelists didn't have Real Solid Vision, at least.

"What do you mean, 'promote the rights' of Psychic Duelists?" Ruri asked. "Making cards come to life doesn't seem like a disability."

"It ostracizes people," Enoch said. "When someone is found out to be a Psychic Duelist, people around them treat them like a monster. And some of us can't really control our powers. I know this one girl who ran away because she was afraid of hurting her boyfriend."

"What is your relation to Academia?" Yuto asked him. "The group that hired you?"

"Is that what they call themselves?" Enoch said. "I didn't know what the name of their group was, and I didn't ask. All I know is that Sayer sent us to assist them because they were paying him a lot for our service."

"And how much of that pay did you get?" Shun asked him, half-seriously. Enoch rolled his eyes.

"Not a yen," he said. "The movement's like a commune; worldly possessions are kept to a minimum."

"You should really ask for a better benefits package," Yuto said dryly. "You also said Arcadia's real goal was to conquer the world. Was that true?"

"I'm not sure," Enoch said. "Sayer probably thinks he can do it, but you know how these things go."

Ruri, Shun, and Yuto looked at each other, then back at Enoch. "No, we don't," Ruri said. "Is there anything else you can tell us about Arcadia?"

Enoch thought about it, then said, "Our headquarters is in Tokyo. Not that it will do you any good – people don't leave Heartland unless Academia lets them."

"We'll see about that," Shun said, stepping off of Enoch. "Go back to your boss and tell him to take his people away from Heartland. Or we'll come after him."

"I don't think that will intimidate him, but alright," Enoch said, getting up. "Bye!" He turned around and started running, but he didn't get very far before a purple light hit him and he screamed as he was turned into a card.

Ruri looked at Shun, thinking he'd done it, but he was as shocked as she was. Then someone walked out from around the corner that Enoch had passed. It was Kite Tenjo.

"That was easy," he said, picking up Enoch's card. "Someone must have beaten him before me." He then turned and saw Shun, Ruri, and Yuto. "Hello, guys."

"That wasn't necessary, Kite," Yuto admonished him. "We promised to let him go after Ruri beat him."

"If you did, he would have brought back reinforcements," Kite said, his blue-gray eyes narrowing. "We need to get back to base – your duels likely drew more than my attention."

"Kite's right," Shun said. "We need to get back. And when we do, Kite, we need to talk to your father."

Kite's right eyebrow raised inquisitively, but he didn't ask any questions. "Alright, I'll take you to Dr. Faker when we get back."

* * *

On the shores of southeastern Russia, there is a small city, largely unknown to the world, known as Domino City. Much of the city is connected via waterways, like Venice, but smaller. This city had few interesting features, save one – the only route to the Academia.

Academia was a Duel School located on an island some distance from Domino City. As far as the parents who sent their students there were aware, they were learning to be professional duelists. In reality, they were in training to become Duel Soldiers, and sent to Heartland to test their newest technology.

At the center of Academia is a throne room overlooking another massive room, containing only a large machine, absorbing cards. The throne room had only one occupant, watching as the machine absorbed the cards. This man was the Professor.

The Professor received a call on his Duel Disk. Answering it, he said, "Yes?"

"Professor, Yuri has returned from Heartland."

"Ah," the Professor said. "I take it he has Kurosaki Ruri with him?"

"No, he doesn't, sir."

The Professor frowned. "He returned empty-handed?"

"I'll let him explain, sir. He's heading for the throne room."

The Professor canceled the call, and went back to watching the machine. After a few minutes, the door at the other end opened and a young man walked in.

The young man had purple eyes, pink eyebrows, and violet and pink hair that framed his face except for two fringes that pointed upward. He was dressed in a purple and light blue uniform with a red and purple cape that identified him as one of Academia's elite. This young man was Yuri, the boy who shared a face with Yuto and had attempted to kidnap Ruri.

The young man stopped in front of the throne, but remained standing. The Professor spoke first.

"Why have you returned without Kurosaki Ruri?"

Yuri frowned, annoyed. "I found her in Heartland, like our agent said," he said. "I cornered her in an alley and subdued her in a duel. But before I could grab her, her bracelet glowed."

"Her bracelet … glowed?" the Professor said, slowly.

"Yes," Yuri said. "As hard as it is to believe, the glow apparently teleported me. The next thing I knew, I was back here at Academia."

"I see," the Professor said. His tone showed that he took Yuri seriously. He knew Yuri wasn't lying.

"Don't worry, Professor," Yuri said. "I'll return to Heartland and bring the Kurosaki girl back one way or another."

"No, you won't," the Professor said. "For now, we'll leave Kurosaki Ruri's capture to the Heartland Occupation Forces and our 'allies' in the Arcadia Movement. I have a more important task for you."

A screen appeared before Yuri, which he looked at. It showed a teenage girl with shoulder-length aqua green hair and amber eyes. She had studded earrings and a black choker. She was wearing a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that went past her knees. She wore a bracelet with a green gem and an ornate spiral design that seemed to resemble wind currents to Yuri.

"Her name is Rin," the Professor said, causing Yuri to look from the girl to him. "And currently, she lives on the island of Okinawa."

Yuri frowned at that. Okinawa was a closed society. Getting in by any means would be tricky, albeit not impossible.

"Find her, and bring her here," the Professor said.

Yuri sighed. "Alright, but I feel bad leaving a hunt unfinished. Once I grab Rin, I'll head back to Heartland to find Kurosaki Ruri again."

Yuri left after saying that, leaving the Professor alone with his thoughts.

"So," he muttered. "The bracelets can teleport people away. Is it just Yuri, or does it work on the other three as well? Do the other girls' bracelets have that ability?"

He had no answers to those questions. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 _Dark Anthelion Dragon  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK 3000 DEF 2500 Rank: 7  
_ _2 Level 7 DARK monsters  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by half and increase this card's ATK by the same amount until the end of this turn and gain that same amount of Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed the turn you activated this effect._

 _Ancient Gear Impact Normal Spell Card  
_ _Target 1 face-up Level 4 or below "Ancient Gear" monster; negate its effects until your next Standby Phase and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the targeted monster's ATK._

 _Ancient Gear Devastation Normal Spell Card  
_ _Banish up to 3 "Ancient Gear" non-Fusion monsters from your Graveyard; destroy an equal number of cards on the field._

 _Call of the Phantom Knights Normal Spell Card  
_ _You can only activate this card if it is the only card in your hand and you have 5 or more "The Phantom Knights" cards in your Graveyard. If you control no other cards and have no cards in your hand when you activate this card, you can Special Summon 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters from your Deck, then draw 3 cards._

 _Triumph of the Phantom Knights Normal Spell Card  
_ _You must discard your entire hand to activate this card. Banish 3 "Phantom Knights" Trap Cards in your Graveyard and target 1 DARK Xyz Monster on your field. The targeted monster can attack every monster your opponent controls, once each._

 _Raidraptor – Defense Force Continuous Trap Card  
_ _If you control at least 1 "Raidraptor" monster, you take no effect damage. Destroy this card if you control no "Raidraptor" monsters or if it's your 2_ _nd_ _Standby Phase after activation._

 _Ancient Gear Power Fusion Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _Banish 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand; Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to your field, but its effects are negated and it returns to the Extra Deck at the end of the turn._

 _Overlay Storm Normal Trap Card  
_ _If you control no Xyz Monsters and your opponent does during the End Phase; detach all Xyz Materials from Xyz Monsters on the field._

 _Lyrilusc – Night Song Normal Trap Card  
_ _This turn, battle damage you receive from battles involving 'Lyrilusc' monsters is cut in half. If a 'Lyrilusc' Xyz Monster is destroyed in battle the turn you activate this card, you can Special Summon 2 'Lyrilusc' non-Xyz Monsters from your Graveyard to your side of the field with their effects negated. During your Main Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; change the Attribute of all 'Lyrilusc' monsters you control to DARK._

 _Lyrilusc – Mocking Call Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _Target 1 monster in either players' fields or Graveyards; until the end of this turn, all "Lyrilusc" monsters on your field become the same Level as the targeted monster._

 _Lyrilusc – Nightingale's Lament Normal Trap Card  
_ _If there is a 'Lyrilusc' Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, neither player can Special Summon monsters from the hand or Graveyard until the next Standby Phase._

 _Midnight Wanderings Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _If you control at least one DARK monster; destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and increase the attack of all DARK monsters on the field by 1000._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 11 - Two Girls and Three Boys_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

To answer any questions, yes, Clear Wing Fast Dragon and Starving Venemy Dragon will appear, but at later times. For the purposes of story, neither of them, nor Dark Anthelion Dragon, are Pendulum Monsters. They are simply Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz Monsters. Regarding Yuya's and Yuzuki's glowing eyes, this does bear some relation to Zarc and Ray, but not in the way it did in ARC-V canon, especially in Yuzuki's case.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Girls and Three Boys

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 11: Two Girls and Three Boys**

"Yugo! Wake up!"

Yugo grumbled in his sleep and turned over. Rin shook him again, but he ignored her. She huffed, then got an idea.

"Hey, Yugo," she said in a teasing voice. "Someone from the Tops came by. I sold him our Duel Runner for 50 yen."

"WHAT!?" Yugo screamed, jumping out of bed, instantly awake. He stared at Rin in horror, until she started giggling.

"You should see the look on your face," Rin said.

"That wasn't funny, Rin," Yugo grumbled, getting out of bed and stretching. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Did you forget?" Rin asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Today's our first test drive!"

"Oh!" Yugo exclaimed, remembering. "You're right! Let's go!"

He dashed out of his room, or tried to because Rin grabbed his ear. "Take a shower and eat first," Rin told him. "I'm not getting on our Runner with you stinking and your stomach growling."

"I don't stink!" Yugo protested. Then he smelled his armpit. "Okay, maybe a shower is a good idea."

Rin sighed as Yugo headed to the showers. Ever since they'd become teenagers, they'd gotten their own wing of the orphanage to themselves so that they could work on their Duel Runner. In exchange, they'd help Julia-sensei with the younger kids, clean, and cook. Or at least, Rin would cook. Whatever Yugo cooked was usually inedible to everyone except himself.

Rin headed back to her room, where she got dressed in her usual clothes – a blue and white jacket with pink shoulder and elbow pads, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that went up to her thighs. She then headed down to the little kitchen she and Yugo had and started cooking.

Breakfast was ready by the time Yugo got out of the shower, coming down wearing a green shirt and jeans. He sniffed the air and started drooling. "Are those pancakes?" he asked. Rin couldn't help but find his reaction funny and irritating at the same time.

"Yes," Rin said. "Julia said she didn't need any help today, so I decided to make your favorite."

"Thanks, Rin," Yugo said, a goofy smile on his face as he took plates from the cupboard and set the table. "Where did you want to go for our test drive?"

"I didn't have a specific place in mind," she said, taking the pan of pancakes and placing them on table. "I was thinking we would just drive around."

Yugo reached for the pancakes, but Rin slapped his hand. "Ow," he complained.

"Don't forget your manners!" she scolded him. "Say thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food," Yugo said, then he grabbed about ¾ of the pancakes and started eating. Rin sighed at him and took the rest of the pancakes.

After Yugo finished eating in less than 10 minutes, he excused himself from the table to go get dressed. Rin continued eating. By the time she was done and had started washing the plates, Yugo had come downstairs and was waiting impatiently to go.

"If you want me to hurry, help me with the dishes," Rin told him, at which point he started helping her. As he did so, she took a sidelong glance at him. His hair was blue in the back and his bangs were yellow and swept to his right. He was wearing his usual clothes – a white jacket with a red border and yellow stripes on the sleeves, a white jumpsuit with red, blue, and yellow stripes in a chevron pattern, sholder, elbow and knees pads, and white, red, and gray boots. He'd taken off his white gloves to help her with the dishes.

As she looked at him, he looked back at her, his greenish-blue eyes curious. "What?" he said.

"Nothing," Rin said, turning back to the dishes. Yugo was handsome, there was no denying that. If only he acted more mature, Rin might have considered going out with him. As it was, his tendencies to speak without thinking and leap head-first into fights had only gotten worse as he'd gotten older, despite Rin's efforts.

"Oh!" Yugo said. "Which one of us is driving? Because it was my design after all."

"And yet we got it working despite that," Rin teased him. "I'm driving."

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Yugo declared. "We'll duel for it!"

"Alright," Rin said. "I've been looking for a rematch anyway."

They had their duel behind the orphanage, in an open space where Security wouldn't see them. It wasn't illegal for Commons to duel, but Security often arrested Commons for far lesser crimes. That was how it was on Okinawa.

Rin readied her white circular Duel Disk and activated its green blade. "Ready, Yugo?"

Yugo activated his own Duel Disk – a dark blue model with an unusual green double-bladed design. "Ready, Rin!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Rin: 4000 LP**

 **Yugo: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Rin said, then took a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch – Ice Bell!"

Ice Bell was a girl in a pink dress with a purple hat riding a blue broomstick with a small bell at the end.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And then," Rin continued. "I can Special Summon 1 'Windwitch' monster from my Deck, but it cannot be Tributed." She took a card from her Deck and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon another Ice Bell!"

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"I activate the effects of my two Ice Bells!" Rin declared. "When these cards are Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Since I have two, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"Oh no!" Yugo said, looking panicked. Both of her Ice Bells sent gusts of snow-laden wind at Yugo, knocking him down.

 **Yugo: 3000 LP**

"Are you okay, Yugo?" Rin asked him, worried she might have hurt him. Their Duel Disks had Real Solid Vision copied from Security's Duel Disks, and the holograms could hurt as a result.

"I'm fine," Yugo assured her, getting back on his feet. "Though I have to say, that effect is as nasty as ever!"

Rin smiled at that. "Since I control 2 or more Wind monsters and no non-Wind monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch – Snow Bell from my hand!"

Snow Bell looked like a white Christmas bauble with wings on top.

 **Windwitch – Snow Bell ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Yugo braced himself. He knew what was coming next.

"I tune the Level 1 Snow Bell and my two Level 3 Ice Bells!" Rin declared. Snow Bell became a green ring that encircled her two Ice Bells, which became six points of light. A surge of light went through the ring as Rin chanted.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch – Winter Bell!"

Winter Bell was one of the strangest monsters Yugo had ever seen. It was a green orb with a bottom protrusion of a dark blue blade and a top dark blue protrusion shaped like a head with two light blue wings on either side.

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Winter Bell was one of Rin's two aces, and it was the one Yugo had less patience for, for a very specific reason. Rin reminded him of that reason when she spoke.

"I activate Winter Bell's effect! I target 1 'Windwitch' in my Graveyard, and you take damage equal to that target's Level x 200! I target the Level 3 Ice Bell, so you take 600 points of damage!"

Winter Bell let loose another gust of cold wind at Yugo, who was wishing he'd put on a parka before the duel.

 **Yugo: 2400 LP**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Rin said, then narrowed her eyes in concern. "You sure you're okay Yugo? You're shivering."

"I'll be fine," Yugo said. "I just need to move some more." He placed his hand on his Duel Disk and said, "My turn! Draw!"

He looked at his card, then grinned. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop!" he said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Terrortop was 13 spinning tops in a line, arranged like a chain.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"Terrortop's effect activates!" Yugo declared. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 'Speedroid' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to my hand." He took the card from his Duel Disk, then added it to his hand. But he didn't play it yet. "Next, since I control a Wind monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Taketomborg was a little machine man with arms that looked like they were made of paper.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg ATK 600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Now I Tribute Speedroid Taketomborg to activate its effect!" Yugo declared. "I Special Summon 1 'Speedroid' Tuner monster from my Deck! I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Taketomborg disappeared as Red-Eyed Dice took its place. It was a yellow dice with a red eye on it and six electrodes around it

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Now I activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect!" Yugo said. When this card is Summoned, I can change the Level of 1 'Speedroid' except Red-Eyed Dice to between 1 and 6 until the end of this turn! I change Terrortop to Level 5!" Terrortop buzzed as its Level went from 3 to 5.

Like Yugo had before, Rin braced herself. She knew what was coming.

"I tune the Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to the Level 5 Speedroid Terrortop!" Yugo shouted. Red-Eyed Dice became a single green ring that encircled Terrortop, which became 5 points of light. A surge of light went through the rings as Yugo chanted.

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Kendama was shaped like a cross with large circles at the ends with a sword pointing out of the center.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL: 6**

Rin knew what Yugo was going to do next. By banishing a Speedroid, Yugo would inflict 500 points of damage to her and pay her back for the damage she'd inflicted. But she wouldn't let him.

"I activate the Trap Card Lost Wind!" Rin declared. Her Trap showed a person in a forest with wind blowing through it. "Since you Special Summoned a monster, it has its effects negated and its attack points are halved!"

Kendama was hit with a blistering wind that caused it to rust.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK 1100**

Yugo scowled for a moment, then grinned. He suspected she'd set a Trap like that, so he summoned a monster he knew she couldn't ignore. Now it was time for the real show. After all, he hadn't Normal Summoned yet.

"I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Yugo said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Double Yoyo was two green wheels with razors attached by lighting to a piece of metal.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK 1400 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Now I activate Double Yoyo's effect! When it is Normal Summoned, I can target 1 Level 3 or lower 'Speedroid' monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! I summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

Red-Eyed Dice reappeared on Yugo's field.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Red-Eyed Dice's effect activates! I change Double Yoyo to Level 3!" Double Yoyo buzzed with electricity as it went from Level 4 to 3.

Rin widened her eyes. Yugo had set her up! As always, despite his idiotic tendencies, he was a genius at tactics.

"I tune the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to the Level 3 Double Yoyo!" Yugo shouted. Once again, Red-Eyed Dice became a green circle that went around Double Yoyo, which became 3 points of light. More light surged through the circle as Yugo chanted.

"Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!"

Yugo's new monster was a thin blue and green humanoid machine with a large gun for a right hand and sword for a left hand.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Battle!" Yugo declared. "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle attacks Winter Bell! At this point, Puzzle's effect activates! If it battles a Special Summoned monster, its attack it doubled during damage calculation only!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK 2600**

"You aren't the only one who can activate an effect in the Battle Phase!" Rin declared. "I activate Winter Bell's effect! During either of our Battle Phases, I can target 1 'Windwitch' I control and Special Summon 1 monster from my hand with a Level less than or equal to that monster! I target Winter Bell, and Special Summon a third Ice Bell in Defense Position!"

Rin's third Ice Bell appeared on her field.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"And since Ice Bell was Special Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

Yugo got hit with another cold wind, which was really starting to irritate him.

 **Yugo: 1900 LP**

"I continue the battle!" Yugo declared. "Puzzle, destroy Winter Bell!"

Puzzle shot a blast from its cannon that destroyed Winter Bell, pushing Rin back.

 **Rin: 3800 LP**

"Now, Hi-Speedroid Kendama's turn! Attack her Ice Bell!"

Kendama sent a bolt of lightning at Ice Bell, which made it disintegrate and left Rin's field bare except for a face-down card.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Yugo said. "I may have half the Life Points you do, but I'll win this duel!"

"We'll see about that Yugo!" Rin taunted, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. It was time to bring her true ace out.

"I activate my Trap Card! Descending Lost Star!" Rin said. "This card Special Summons a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its defense points become 0, and its battle position cannot be changed. I summon Windwitch – Winter Bell from my Graveyard!"

Rin's monster reappeared on her field in a gust of icy wind, albeit with 0 defense and 1 less Level.

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK 2400 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"Now I summon another Windwitch – Snow Bell from my hand!" Rin said, placing the card on her Duel Disk.

 **Windwitch – Snow Bell ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Yugo grimaced. He knew what Rin was going for.

"I tune the Level 1 Snow Bell to the Level 6 Winter Bell!" Rin shouted. Snow Bell became a single green ring that encircled Winter Bell, who became six points of light as Rin chanted.

"Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

Light surged through the rings and became a new monster on Rin's field. It was a legless dragon with light blue wings shaped like glass panels, white scales and green crystals covering its body, and a white and black forked tail.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Yugo grinned at Rin's monster. It was his second favorite monster in the world. If he had his way, he'd summon his first favorite monster on his next turn.

"I activate Fast Dragon's effect!" Rin said. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and until the end of this turn, that monster's attack becomes 0 and its effects are negated! I target Hi-Speedroid Puzzle! Go, Clear Wing Fast Dragon! Dichroic Mirage!"

Light emitted from Fast Dragon's wings and enveloped Puzzle as its attack points became 0 and its effects were negated.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK 0**

"Battle!" Rin declared. "Clear Wing Fast Dragon, attack Puzzle!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Yugo declared. "Dicetadium of Fate! I target 1 monster on the field and roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 5, that monster is destroy, but if the result is 2, 4, or 6, that monster gains 1000 attack points!"

"Relying on luck to win again, Yugo?" Rin said. "You're very skilled, but if you rely too much on luck, eventually it will run out."

"Not today, though," Yugo said. "I target Puzzle with Dicetadium of Fate! Now roll!"

While it looked like he was betting on luck, Rin knew it was anything but. If it landed on an even, Yugo would take less damage from Fast Dragon's attack, and if it landed on an odd, Puzzle would be destroyed, and Rin would have to attack Kendama, which had 1100 attack points. Either way, Yugo would survive the turn.

A giant yellow die rolled on the field, eventually revealing a 2.

"Yes!" Yugo said, doing a fist pump. "A 2! That means my Puzzle gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK 1000**

"That still isn't enough to defeat my Fast Dragon!" Rin reminded him. "All you'll do is survive the turn! Go, Clear Wing Fast Dragon! Highspeed Whirlwind Slasher!"

Clear Wing Fast Dragon climbed in the sky, then plummeted down at Puzzle with high speeds, creating a blue whirlwind around itself. It smashed into Puzzle, destroying it and sending Yugo flying onto his back.

 **Yugo: 400 LP**

"Yugo!" Rin cried out, afraid she'd injured him. She didn't fully understand Real Solid Vision, but she knew it could hurt people if they weren't careful.

Yugo stirred and then stood up slowly. "I'm okay, Rin," he reassured her. "That blast was just a little stronger than the previous ones."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, then said, "I end my turn. Your move, Yugo!"

"Right!" Yugo said. "Draw!" He looked at his cards, then grinned. He had this won.

"I activate the Spell Card Speedroid Scratch!" Yugo said. It showed a coin scratching a lottery ticket. "By sending Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to my Graveyard, I add Speedroid Pachingo-Kart to my hand!" He sent his card to the Graveyard then added another card from his Deck to his hand.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Speed Recovery! This lets me Special Summon 1 'Speedroid' monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"I could activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect," Yugo said. "But I won't. Instead, I'll tune the Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to the Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Rin's eyes widened. She knew what was coming next.

Red-Eyed Dice became a single green ring that encircled Kendama, which became six points of light. Light surged through the ring as Yugo chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's ace monster appeared on his field. It looked very similar to Clear Wing Fast Dragon, but with a few differences. Namely, its wings were green and instead of green crystals covering its body, it was covered in blue ones.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Rin gritted her teeth. While she did enjoy looking at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, its effect was troublesome. It could negate the activation of the effect of Level 5 or higher monster or a monster effect that targeted a Level 5 or higher monster and destroy that monster, then increase its attack points by that amount. While Rin could activate her dragon's effect during Yugo's turn, Synchro Dragon would negate it. Her only chance was to activate it in response to Synchro Dragon's, as Yugo's Clear Wing couldn't activate it in a chain.

Yugo had thought of that problem already and was prepared for it. "Trap, activate!" he said. "Speedroid Shake-Up!" His Trap showed Terrortop and Double Yoyo falling to pieces. "Since I successfully Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 'Speedroid' from my Deck by banishing another 'Speedroid' with the same Level from my Graveyard! I banish Double Yoyo to Special Summon Speedroid Razorang!"

Yugo's monster, three yellow blades attached to each other, appeared on his field.

 **Speedroid Razorang ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Next, I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart!"

Pachingo-Kart was a three-wheeled go-kart.

 **Speedroid Pachingo-Kart ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Pachingo-Kart's effect activates! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! I'll destroy your Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

He then gestured to his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "I then activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! Since a Level 5 or higher monster was targeted for an effect, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"

Rin was about to activate Fast Dragon's effect to negate Synchro Dragon's effect and reduce its attack points to 0, but then she realized something. If she did, Pachingo-Kart's effect would go through and destroy her monster, then Yugo could attack directly with Razorang and Pachingo-Kart and win. She was stuck!

"Go, Clear Wing! Dichroic Mirror!"

Synchro Dragon sent a blast of light from its wings, which lit up like a circuit board, at Pachingo-Kart, destroying it.

"And now Clear Wing's effect activates! It gains attack points equal to Pachingo-Kart's!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: 4300 ATK**

"Now I activate Razorang's effect!" Yugo said. "Once per turn, I can switch one monster on the field to Defense Position and decrease its attack by 300! I target Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

Rin knew what Yugo was doing next. He was so obvious.

"And now I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! Since a Level 5 or higher monster was targeted for an effect, I can negate that effect and destroy it! Go, Clear Wing! Dichroic Mirror!"

"I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon's effect!" Rin declared. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of 1 monster on your field and lower its attack points to 0! I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Go! Dichroic Mirage!"

Light came out from Fast Dragon's wings, but before it could hit Synchro Dragon, Yugo activated a card effect.

"I activate the effect of Speedroid Shake-Up in my Graveyard!" Yugo said. "If you target a Synchro Monster on my field with a card effect, I can banish Shake-Up and negate that effect!"

"Oh no!" Rin said. The light from Fast Dragon's wings was blocked, while Clear Wing Synchro Dragon emitted light that destroyed Razorang and increased its attack points again.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: 6300 ATK**

"Battle!" Yugo said. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Clear Wing Fast Dragon! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Like Fast Dragon before it, Synchro Dragon climbed into the sky before plummeted down, spinning and creating a green whirlwind that slammed into Fast Dragon, causing it to explode and flinging Rin backwards as she screamed.

 **Rin 0 LP**

"Rin!" Yugo shouted, now afraid he had hurt her as he ran to her side. By the time he got there, though, she was getting back up. She pouted at Yugo and said, "Fine, you win. You get to drive."

Yugo breathed a sigh of relief that Rin was alright. Then he hugged her in happiness. Rin not only let him, she hugged him right back.

"Alright!" Yugo said. "Time for our test drive! I'm driving!"

Rin followed Yugo into the garage where their Duel Runner was stored. When they got there, both of them couldn't help but admire it. They had spent the last five years building it, saving as much money as they could and salvaging what they could. It was a white model, and lower to the ground than many Runners. There were sharp gold and white pieces of the Duel Runner with black stripes, resembling a hornet. There was a space on the center for a Duel Disk to be placed. It was designed this way so that Yugo and Rin could both place their Duel Disks there, but Yugo's Duel Disk worked better with it.

Yugo placed his Duel Disk on the Runner, then placed the key in the ignition. The Runner started up, making one of the greatest sounds Yugo had ever heard.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. Rin couldn't help but share that excitement. "It works! We're one step closer to our dream and competing in the Friendship Cup!"

Rin suddenly thought of something. "Can we share a Runner in the Fortune Cup?" she asked Yugo. "Or are we going to need to build a second Runner?"

Yugo stopped looking excited for a moment, then his expression cleared. "We'll worry about that later. Ready?"

Rin took their helmets – a pink and white one for her and an all-white one for Yugo – and tossed Yugo's at him. "Ready!"

Yugo opened the garage door, then got behind the wheel. Rin sat behind him on the end of the Duel Runner. She made a mental note that they should modify it so that there was a second seat for whoever wasn't driving.

Yugo accelerated the Duel Runner, and drove out of the garage. He then took a turn so that they were driving down the street. The two of them couldn't help but whoop in joy. Their Runner worked!

Rin closed her eyes as Yugo drove, feeling the wind in her face and the exhilaration of the ride. Yugo was right; with this, they would enter the Friendship Cup and win!

* * *

Back in Heartland, Kite had taken Shun, Ruri, and Yuto to his father's lab. It was very cluttered, but there was plenty of open space. Dr. Faker was sitting at a desk, trying to use a computer, but he looked up when the teens entered.

"Ah, Kite," Dr. Faker said, smiling. He was a thin, tall man with light purple eyes, pale skin, and spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a black trench coat with a high collar, a fingerless white glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. His pants were held up by a gray belt, and for a reason Ruri couldn't guess at, he wore a gold earring on his left ear.

"I see you brought some friends. Kurosaki Shun and Ruri, yes? And you're Yuto?"

"We're glad you remembered us, Dr. Faker," Ruri answered for them, bowing low. "Have you connected to the Internet?"

Dr. Faker sighed. "Afraid not. Signals from outside Heartland don't seem able to enter. Either the invaders are using some kind of jamming technology to block communications and network access, or they own the phone companies that provide internet here in Heartland and have cut our plans without telling us."

"We know the enemy's name," Shun said. "The three of us got into a fight with 7 of the enemies – 6 from the first group and 1 from the second."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright, considering those odds," Dr. Faker said. "Did you happen to retrieve any of their Duel Disks? I still have no idea how the second group makes their monsters real without Real Solid Vision."

"No, but we do have answers," Yuto said. He then told Dr. Faker and Kite everything Enoch had told them.

"And you believed him?" Kite asked at the end of it. "Arcadia Movement? Psychic Duelists? If we still had television, I'd say you all watch too much anime."

"Psychic Duelists," Dr. Faker muttered thoughtfully. "That explains quite a bit."

Kite looked at him incredulously. "Father, you believe this?"

"It fits the data available," Dr. Faker said. "I've heard of this 'Arcadia Movement' before; it's supposed to be some kind of advocacy group for people with strange abilities, and Psychic Duelists would certainly fit the bill. It would certainly explain why they don't seem to have Real Solid Vision installed in their Duel Disks, but it begs the question why they would be here in the first place."

"Enoch said it was because they were paid," Ruri told him. "Well, his boss was paid. Enoch didn't get paid anything."

"A pity for him, I'm sure," Dr. Faker quipped. "What happened to Enoch?"

Kite held up the card with Enoch's face on it. Dr. Faker glared at him.

"Kite," he scolded. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"You can say it, father," Kite said. "Turn people into cards, like they did to us. You're the one who reverse-engineered it for us."

"In an attempt to undo it," Dr. Faker said. "I failed at that, and I don't want you using that abominable technology, even if the enemy deserves it."

Kite was about to respond, but then the door to the lab opened and Kite's brother Hart walked in. Kite quickly stowed Enoch's card in his pocket and looked at Hart with a doting smile.

"What's wrong, Hart? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I had a nightmare," Hart said. He was a young boy – about nine or ten. He had blue hair and yellow eyes, and he currently wore blue pajamas. Ruri and Shun smiled at Hart – he was always a sweetie, and the two of them both loved children. "I was wondering if I could have a caramel?"

"Hart, we talked about this," Dr. Faker said, a gentle smile on his face. "No candy after bedtime. Kite, will you take Hart back to bed? I'll keep your friends company."

"Yes, father," Kite said, walking over to Hart. "Don't worry," he whispered to Hart, rubbing his head. "I'll sneak you a caramel from father's stash."

"I heard that!" Dr. Faker said, pretending to be annoyed. "I moved it after last time!"

Hart and Kite both laughed at that as they went upstairs. Ruri looked after them, feeling a little sad. Not out of envy of what Hart and Kite had – she had something with Shun. No, she just remembered her parents. They'd always been good to Shun and her, completely supportive of them. Her father even approved of Yuto, even if he'd joked once about "wringing that orphan's neck if he breaks my daughter's heart." The two of them had both been carded in the first wave. Ruri had been lucky – she'd been with Yuto at the time and didn't see it. But Shun had. Maybe that was why his hatred was so much greater than hers'.

"What is it you intend to do with this information, might I ask?" Dr. Faker asked Shun. "I doubt this Sayer that Enoch talked about is here. He's likely in some other city far away from here."

"Then I'll leave," Shun said. "I'll find Sayer and force him to tell me everything he knows about Academia."

"What?" Ruri and Yuto said, shocked. "You can't, Shun," Ruri said. "Not without us."

"I'm not taking either of you with me," Shun said, turning to face them. "The Resistance could afford to lose me, but I can't afford to lose either of you. Besides, Enoch said Arcadia and Academia wanted both of you captured. If you stay here, you'll be safer."

"Safer?" Ruri asked him incredulously. "What part of this city looks safe? More importantly, you think either of us could afford to lose _you_? You're my brother, Shun. If you're going to find Arcadia, I'm going with you."

"As will I," Yuto said. "You're my best friend, Shun. The Resistance doesn't abandon its comrades."

"You two…," Shun muttered, but before he could say anything, Dr. Faker interrupted him.

"Even if you knew where Sayer was, you couldn't leave this city. It's completely surrounded, remember?"

"We'll find a way through," Yuto said. "We'll make our way to a nearby town, then use their internet access to find out more about the Arcadia Movement. Maybe even where they're based."

"That's likely where Sayer is," Ruri said. "We can also take the time to research Academia while we're doing that."

Shun looked like he wanted to protest, but the looks on Ruri's and Yuto's faces told him they wouldn't back down. He sighed in defeat as Dr. Faker sighed in trepidation.

"If you're set on this course, I can't stop you," Dr. Faker said. "Just be careful. As good as all of you are, it only takes one loss to get yourself turned into a card.

* * *

Yuri looked out over the City that covered over half of Okinawa at night. He'd done some research on the island's history before coming here. It used to belong to Japan and had hosted several American military bases, but the bases had all been removed and Okinawa had been made independent some time ago. Over half the island was covered with this city, while the rest of it was made up of farmers and other such nonsense. It was a closed society, meaning there were no visitors or people who left. In theory. In reality, some people got off the island and made it to Japan or other islands. From what Yuri saw, he could see why people would want to leave.

The City's most notable features were the raised structures that supported multiple skyscrapers. There were many of them, all interconnected with roads, with one of them being much higher than the others. Beneath these "islands" however, there were many more buildings, all much shabbier and poorer-looking than the taller buildings. If Yuri had to guess, the wealthy lived on the elevated islands while the poor lived at ground level. It was one of the basic rules of life: the strong few flourished and the many weak suffered.

Yuri was standing on one of those ground-level buildings right now, waiting for someone. He'd gotten Rin's address and he knew what she looked like. All he had to do was be patient and wait for her to come out alone. Then, he could chase her to somewhere private and capture her without anyone watching. That had been the Professor's explicit orders: engage only with Rin, no one else. It was the same order he'd had in Heartland. And speaking of Heartland…

Yuri looked at his Duel Disk and checked the transporter function. Yes, it was set to go to Heartland. After he grabbed Rin, he planned to head to Heartland and finish the job he'd started and grab Kurosaki Ruri, then deliver both of them to the Professor. Hopefully, he'd be able to avoid whatever had made Ruri's bracelet glow and teleport him away again. Or if it happened, he'd grab Ruri when it did so she'd likely be teleported away with him.

It wasn't long before Rin came out. He believed he heard her say she was going to do some shopping. Perfect. He would grab her on her way there, so he would have plenty of time to subdue her.

* * *

Rin was walking down the street, heading to the late-night market. Because of Security, certain goods were only available at nighttime, such as a spare shifter for their Duel Runner. She was about halfway there, however, when she got the feeling she was being followed.

This wasn't a new experience – some members of the Commons got desperate and turned to crime, and their targets were often each other. What was new was the sense of malevolence she felt. She broke into a run. As she did, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Whoever was following her was done hiding.

Rin made a turn into an alley, hoping to draw him into a trap. If she could message Yugo, he could get here soon and help her deal with her stalker. As she turned around after hitting a dead end, she saw her way was blocked by someone in a brown cloak. He wasn't the usual scum who came out at night. This one was very different.

"Who are you?" she asked him. "What do you want?"

"How rude," he said. "Asking for my name, but not giving your own? It's fortunate then that I already know your name, Rin. You may call me Yuri."

Rin froze. She and Yugo had steered clear of Security for the most part, but this guy clearly wasn't with Security.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"I was told it," he said. "My superior wishes to talk to you. If you choose to resist, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use force." He lifted his hood enough so she could see his smile. "So please, resist as much as you can. It makes the hunt so much more thrilling."

In response to that, Rin took out her Duel Disk, put it on her arm, and activated it. She then took the time to send a message to Yugo: Help. She knew he would be able to find her – he knew the route she had taken. All she had to do was stall this guy long enough for Yugo to get here.

"Oh good," Yuri said. He showed his own Duel Disk, which was shaped like a shield and activated a holographic blade that was shaped like a purple sword. "Please, fight as hard as you can. Otherwise, this'll be boring."

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Rin: 4000 LP**

 **Yuri: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn," Rin said.

"Of course," Yuri said. "You'll need as much of a helping hand as possible to make this entertaining for me."

Rin ignored that. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon the Windwitch – Ice Bell from my hand!" She placed the monster on her Duel Disk, causing her to appear.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"In addition, I can then Special Summon another 'Windwitch' from my Deck! I summon the tuner monster Windwitch – Glass Bell!"

Rin's newest monster was a girl with green hair in a light pink dress and dark blue hat riding a blue broomstick with a bell at the end.

 **Windwitch – Glass Bell ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Because Glass Bell was successfully Summoned, I can add 1 'Windwitch' from my Deck to my hand," Rin said. "I'll add another Windwitch – Ice Bell to my hand. Then, the Ice Bell on my field activates her effect! Since she was Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

Yuri was hit with a blast of cold wind, but it didn't seem to bother him.

 **Yuri: 3500 LP**

"Oh, you've taken first blood," Yuri congratulated her. "Not bad."

"I'm far from done," Rin said. "I tune the Level 4 Windwitch – Glass Bell to the Level 3 Windwitch – Ice Bell!" Glass Bell became 4 circles of green energy that encircled Ice Bell, who became 3 points of light. Light surged through the rings as Rin chanted.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch – Winter Bell!"

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Oh, a Synchro Summon already?" Yuri said, impressed. "Not bad. Perhaps you're just as good as Ruri was."

 _Ruri?_ Rin thought. _Who's Ruri? Was she another girl this creep kidnapped?_

But Rin cast those thoughts aside for the time being. "I activate Winter Bell's effect!" she declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 'Windwitch' monster in my Graveyard and inflict damage to you equal to that monster's Level x 200! I target Glass Bell, who is Level 4, so you take 800 points of damage!"

Winter Bell sent a storm of icy wind at Yuri, who winced from it.

 **Yuri: 2700 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Rin said. "Still think you can beat me?"

To Rin's surprise, Yuri started laughing. It was a very unsettling laugh.

"Yes," he said. "Very good. You're making smart moves, and you took out over a fourth of my Life Points. Sadly, I have to repay you for that." He placed his hand on his Duel Disk and said, "My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card, then placed it in his hand and took another card from his hand, which he placed on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!"

Yuri's monster was a green scorpion with a plant instead of a stinger. It grossed Rin out. _What kind of sicko uses monsters like that?_

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Since Ophrys Scorpio was successfully Summoned, I can send 1 'Predaplant' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, then I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my Deck." Yuri took a card from his hand and sent it to his Graveyard. "I send Predaplant Lilyzard to the Graveyard to Special Summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew!"

Yuri's new monster, whose name Rin wasn't sure she could pronounce, was a frilled-neck lizard with a plant instead of a neck frill.

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK 600 DEF 200 LVL: 2**

"Now, I activate Chlamydosundew's effect," Yuri said, his smile bigger than ever. "Using this monster and monsters from my hand or field, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What?" Rin said. She hadn't been expecting that.

A portal appeared behind Yuri, into which his two monsters went into as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri's ace monster appeared on his field. It was a purple dragon with pink orbs all over its body. Parts of it looked as if they were made of plant life. Rin swore this dragon had extra mouths. It was without a doubt the most terrible monster she'd ever seen.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"F-Fusion Summon?" Rin said, shocked speechless. "How?"

It wasn't like she didn't know about Fusion Summoning. Or Xyz Summoning for that matter. It had to do with the fact that no one ever used one on Okinawa. When Security first got ahold of Real Solid Vision, and then the Commons bootlegged it from them, it had a serious flaw: Fusion Monsters and Xyz Monsters caused the Real Solid Vision to crash, canceling the duel before it ended. As a result, everyone on Okinawa, Security, Tops, and Commons alike only used Synchro Monsters. If anyone had Fusion or Xyz Monsters, it was likely the Tops, the richest people in the City, and even then, they'd only have them to show off to their friends.

Fortunately for her, Rin's shock subsided soon enough for her to activate her Trap Card.

"I activate the Trap Card Lost Wind!" she said. "Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can negate its effects and halve its attack points!"

Starving Venom was soon encased in ice as its attack points lowered.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 1400**

"Oh?" Yuri said. "What an interesting Trap Card. If it was anyone else, it probably would have impeded them big time."

"What?" Rin said, shocked at his reaction.

"I activate the Spell Card De-Fusion!" Yuri said. "This returns my dragon to my Extra Deck, and allows me to Summon its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard! Depart, Starving Venom!"

Starving Venom left the field, and in its place Yuri's two weaker monsters appeared.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK 600 DEF 200 LVL: 2**

"A valiant effort, I have to commend you for it," Yuri said. "In the end though, it only delayed me a little."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked him.

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Yuri said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. "With this, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. By using Chlamydosundew's effect instead of Polymerization, he'd forced her to activate her Trap Card. Of course, he could have used Polymerization instead of his monster, but then if he returned them, he could use his monster's effect this time. Crap.

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuri again. His monsters flew into it as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Appear again! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri's ace reappeared on his field, no longer affected by Lost Wind.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"And now that Starving Venom is back, it's time for our game to continue," Yuri said. "Since Starving Venom was summoned using only monsters on my field, it gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all Special Summoned monsters you control."

"What?" Rin said, surprised. She only had one Special Summoned monster, her 2400 attack Winter Bell. This dragon had a nasty effect.

Two mouths on either side of Starving Venom opened wide, absorbing pink energy as Starving Venom gained Winter Bell's attack points.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 5200**

"My dragon isn't done yet," Yuri said. "Once per turn, it can negate the effects of one Level 5 or higher monster on my opponent's field, and use its effects as its own!"

"That means my Winter Bell-!"

"Yes," Yuri said. "It's powerless now."

Damn it. Winter Bell could summon a Windwitch from her hand during his Battle Phase, but with its effects negated, it couldn't.

"Battle!" Yuri declared. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Winter Bell!"

The mouths on either side of Starving Venom opened up again, this time forming a pattern of purple lines around it, which went around to Winter Bell and grabbed it, holding it in place. It then sent out a massive blast of blue energy that engulfed Winter Bell and sent Rin flying, screaming as her Life Points went down.

 **Rin: 1200 LP**

Yuri clicked his tongue. "I have to admit, that was rather rough. The Professor wants you undamaged, but where's the fun in that?" He took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now that it is the End Phase, Starving Venom's attack points return to normal." He smiled at Rin again. "This will be your last turn. Please use it to fight back as much as possible."

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK 2800**

Rin picked herself off the ground and managed to stand up. Yuri's dragon was incredibly powerful, but it was still only a monster. And monsters could be destroyed.

 _I just have to stall him_ , she thought. _I just need to last until Yugo gets here_.

Indeed, Yugo had gotten her message and was racing around town looking for her. But he was still some distance from her, and it would be a while before he arrived.

"My turn!" Rin declared. "Draw!" She looked at the card she drew and grin. If she pulled this off, she would win!

"Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon my second Ice Bell!" Rin said. "And due to her effect, I can Summon another Ice Bell from my Deck!"

Two copies of Rin's monster appeared on her field.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Since Ice Bell was Special Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" Rin said. "And since there is two of them, you'll take 1000 points of damage!"

Yuri was hit by a strong icy wind, but he was prepared for this.

"I activate my Trap Card! Energy-Absorbing Monolith!" A black stone tablet appeared in front of Yuri, blocking the damage. "Since you activated a card effect that would inflict damage to me, that damage is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken."

"But since its from two monsters, you can only negate one instance of damage," Rin pointed out. "Meaning the second still hits you!"

Yuri's Life Points increased by 500 due to his Trap Card, then decreased by 500 due to Ice Bell. Essentially, he hadn't lost any Life Points. Rin grimaced. Even if she couldn't defeat him this turn, she would at least deal massive damage to him.

"Since I control 2 'Windwitch' monsters, I can Special Summon Windwitch – Snow Bell from my hand!"

 **Windwitch – Snow Bell ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Now I tune the Level 1 Snow Bell to my two Level 3 Ice Bells!" Rin shouted. Snow Bell became one circle of green energy that encircled the two Ice Bells, who became six points of light. Light surged through the ring as Rin chanted.

"Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

Rin's true ace appeared on her field and roared at Starving Venom, who roared back. Rin wasn't sure, but she could swear she felt hatred between the two dragons.

"Oh," Yuri said appreciatively. "That is a very pretty dragon. I almost feel bad about having to destroy it."

"You won't get the chance!" Rin told him. "I activate Clear Wing's ability! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! Its effects are negated, and its attack points drop to 0! Dichroic Mirage!"

Clear Wing Fast Dragon let out light from its wings, which enveloped Starving Venom, who roared in rage.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 0 ATK**

"Oh no!" Yuri said, seemingly shocked. "Whatever will I do?"

"You'll lose your best monster! That's what!" Rin told him. "Battle! Clear Wing Fast Dragon, attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Highspeed Whirlwind Slasher!"

As it had earlier in the day, Fast Dragon rose high in the air before plummeting down in a whirlwind of blue energy. And it was lucky for Rin that it did so, because Yugo saw it and now he knew where she was.

"I'm coming for you, Rin!" Yugo said. "Don't worry!"

Fast Dragon smashed into Starving Venom, causing a massive explosion. Yuri was pushed back several feet, but was still standing.

 **Yuri: 200 LP**

"How did that feel?" Rin asked him. "Upset I destroyed your monster?"

Yuri burst out laughing, shocking Rin into silence. But it wasn't just his reaction that made her fall silent. It was the fact for the first time, she saw his face. It looked almost exactly like Yugo's.

"This was fun!" Yuri said. "You're even more fun than Ruri was! She wasn't able to destroy my ace monster at all! A pity it has to end now, though."

"What?" Rin asked him, still somewhat shell-shocked. Yuri smiled maliciously at her as he explained.

"When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed, it destroys all Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's field. Then, you take damage equal to the combined attack points of the destroyed monsters!"

"What?" Rin said, her eyes widening as the realization hit her. He wanted her to destroy his dragon. In front of Yuri, a portal appeared, out of which a large mass of poison came rising out. It hit Fast Dragon, causing it to roar in pain as it was destroyed. The blast from Clear Wing's destruction was enough to send Rin backwards and be knocked unconscious.

 **Rin: 0 LP**

Yuri clicked his tongue as walked over to her. "Perhaps I overdid it a little, but the job is done. Now to go to Heartland and grab Ruri." As he hoisted Rin over his shoulder, the alley was suddenly illuminated.

"Hey, you bastard!" Yugo yelled at him. "Put Rin down!"

Yuri turned around and grinned at Yugo. Seeing his face, Yugo faltered for a second, saying, "What? Why do you look like me?"

Yuri was wondering that too, but he had a mission to complete. He took a card – Violet Flash – and placed it on his Duel Disk. A flash of purple light appeared between the two of them, which Yuri took advantage of to activate his teleporter and disappear with Rin.

When the flash cleared, Yugo uncovered his eyes. The bastard was gone. And he'd taken Rin!

"Rin!" Yugo shouted. "Where are you, you bastard!? Come back here right now!"

Yugo then noticed something strange. His deck was glowing. He took out his cards, and noticed that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was glowing.

"Clear Wing?" Yugo said in surprise. "Is this because of Rin? Can you take me to her?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ruri?" Yuto asked her. In a few hours, the three of them would attempt to leave Heartland. Shun had cleared it with the Resistance leadership, all of whom agreed to it. Some were upset about losing two of their strongest members, but they also acknowledged that Shun and Yuto would have the best chance of escaping. "I mean, Shun and I can handle this ourselves."

Ruri rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but I'm not leaving either of you. The three of us have always been a team. So like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Yuto smiled at that. "I suppose I am. I don't mean to be demeaning, it's just that-."

"You worry," Ruri interrupted. "I know, and its adorable, Yuto, but do you think I don't worry when you go on missions? Or when Shun does?"

Yuto sighed. "Fair enough. Still, stick close to Shun and me. There's already been one kidnapping attempt aimed at you, and I don't want there to be another."

Ruri smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Yuto," she said, stepping closer to him. "Promise." She kissed him, causing him to stiffen, then relax.

"Yuto." The two of them broke apart, and turned to see one of the Resistance scouts looking at them, blushing a little.

"What is it?" Yuto asked him, his voice a little harsh.

"We detected some weird activity on the south side of the base," the scout said. "We think it might be some more Fusion duelists. Shun asked that you handle them."

"Shun did?" Yuto said, raising an eyebrow. Ruri half-suspected she knew why Shun would send Yuto out. "Alright, I'll go check. I'll be back," he said to Ruri, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Be careful," she told him.

* * *

Yuri carefully placed Rin down on the rubble. He'd applied a sedative to her to make sure she wouldn't wake up. If he was fast and careful, he could find Ruri and leave this place in a few hours.

He was distracted, however, by a nearby explosion. He looked out from the shadows, and was completely surprised. Three Academia students were being blown away from an attack by a duelist on a white motorcycle.

 _Him?_ Yuri thought incredulously. _He followed me? How?_ It shouldn't be possible – Academia were the only ones who had teleportation technology. He'd heard that an agent of the Professor had given the Okinawa Security forces faulty Real Solid Vision to encourage them to only use Synchro Monsters and therefore weaken them, but he'd heard nothing of giving them teleportation technology.

Fortunately for Yuri, Yugo was unaware that Yuri was there. He'd arrived and seen a woman and her child running away from those three bastards in strange uniforms. He'd always hated bullies, so he attacked them and defeated them. He'd turned to ask the woman if she was okay, but she had already run away with her child. It was a little rude to not even thank him, but Yugo let it slide. He turned back to searching for Rin, calling out her name. That was, until, he spotted someone.

Yugo was up on the highway when he looked down and saw someone. Someone with the same face as him. He stopped his Runner and yelled, "There you are! Don't even think about running!"

Yuto was thinking, _What is this? Is he the disturbance that was reported?_

"Are you with Academia?" Yuto asked him. It was better to be sure.

"Huh?" Yugo asked, confused. He had no idea what Academia was.

"I heard something about Fusion," Yuto said. Unfortunately for him, he said Fusion in Japanese, which translated to Yuugo. When Yugo heard him, he indignantly shouted, "Who's Fusion?! I'm Yugo! And I'm not leaving until I beat you!"

This confirmed Yuto's suspicions. "You are with Academia!" he shouted and readied his Duel Disk. Yugo, for his part, used his Duel Runner to leap off the highway and straight at Yuto.

Yuri, who was watching, was delighted. He had been surprised to see another person who shared his face, but this worked out well. Now, he just needed these two to keep each other busy while he went and grabbed Ruri.

* * *

"Ruri!"

Ruri turned and saw Shun running towards her.

"What is it?" she asked him. He looked worried.

"I sent a scout to tail Yuto, make sure he didn't need backup," Shun told her. "A duelist showed up, riding a motorcycle."

"Heh?" Ruri asked, surprised. "A motorcycle? Here?"

"Yes," Shun said. "Furthermore, he uses Synchro."

"Synchro? You think he's Arcadia?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. Let's go!"

Ruri, Shun, and a few others ran out, heading for Yuto's location. All Ruri could think was, _Yuto._

* * *

Yuri had meant to leave, but unfortunately, he'd been unable to. The duel between those two was spreading all around him, making it impossible for him to get out. But that wasn't the only reason.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's ferocious dragon appeared on his field. When he saw it, Yuri's heart started beating faster. He'd never seen that monster before, yet he felt like he knew it. True, it was similar in appearance to the dragon Ruri had used against him, but he felt it was for a different reason.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's dragon took its place alongside Yuto's. Seeing both of them at once caused Yuri's heart to beat even faster. Though he didn't realize it, his eyes had started to glow purple. He had a sudden desire to enter their duel and defeat those two fools. Before he could do so, however, he heard a voice.

"Yuto!"

Yuri turned and looked for the source. It was Ruri, running with several members of the Resistance.

Yuri wasn't the only one who heard her. Yugo, whose eyes had started to glow green, also noticed her. "Rin?" he shouted, but she didn't hear him.

As Ruri got closer, her bracelet glowed yellow again. She stopped and looked down at it in shock, as did the other Resistance members. Yuri, who had an idea of what was about to happen, grabbed Rin before he disappeared in yellow light. Yugo and his Duel Runner also disappeared. When the light died down, the Resistance members were staring at Ruri, who was staring at her bracelet for a second until she looked up.

"Yuto!" she shouted. She ran over to Yuto, who was blinking and looked confused. He knew he'd been dueling, but where did his opponent go to?

He turned to Ruri, who looked at him concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Why are you here?"

"We're all here," Shun said, walking up to them. "Who was that?"

"A pawn of Fusion," Yuto said. "I don't know where he came from, or where he disappeared to, but I don't think he was part of Arcadia. He was too strong to be one of them."

"Come on," Ruri said, taking Yuto's hand. "We should head back to base. It's late, and we need to get an early start."

Yuto nodded. "Right."

* * *

Yugo looked around himself in confusion. He was back outside his garage on Okinawa. His and Rin's garage.

 _What happened?_ he wondered. _Why was Rin with that guy? There's no way she'd be happy with the guy who kidnapped her!_

Ugh, Yugo's brain hurt. He pulled out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and looked at it.

"You took me to that ruined city," he said to it. "Take me there again so I can beat that bastard!"

But Clear Wing stayed silent. Fuming, Yugo made a vow.

 _Rin, I promise I will find you, rescue you, and bring you home._

* * *

Yuri walked into the throne room, but noticed the Professor wasn't the only occupant. There were two other people there. One was a large man with gray spiky hair and the other was a girl with indigo hair in a red uniform. Yuri held back by the door, unwilling to interrupt, but perfectly willing to eavesdrop.

"Send me to the front lines!" the girl was saying. "I'm one of the best duelists here! Keeping me here is a waste of my potential!"

"You are needed here, Serena," the Professor said. "I noticed your duel yesterday. You refused to use your dragon. Why?"

Dragon?

"I don't need it," Serena said. "I don't even know why I have it. My Lunalight monsters are all I need."

"Even so, you should master it," the Professor said. "You might find it helpful someday."

"I could master it if you sent me to Heartland to fight," Serena retorted. "While I'm kept here, students of far lesser talent are acquiring glories!"

"If Serena-san wishes to duel, I could oblige her," Yuri said. Serena and Barrett turned around to look at him as he decided to make his presence known. He gave a small smile to Serena. He noticed she had the same face as Rin and Ruri. Was that part of the reason the Professor wouldn't let Serena leave?

"She claims her skills are greater than the rest of Academia," Yuri said to the Professor. "I can test her. If she beats me, she proves she can handle the Heartland scum. If she loses, then she joins a long list. Does that sound fair?"

Serena opened her mouth, but the Professor beat her to it. "No," he said. "Barrett, please take Serena back to her chambers. I need to speak to Yuri."

"Yes, Professor," Barrett said. He shot Yuri a nasty look as he and Serena left, which Yuri returned with a smug smile.

"Did you obtain Rin?" the Professor asked once the other two were out.

"Yes," Yuri said. "I dropped her off with one of the Doktor's assistants. I'm on my way to Heartland to bring in Kurosaki Ruri." He turned to leave, but the Professor motioned for him to stay. Before he could say anything, a messenger called.

"What is it?" the Professor asked, somewhat irritated.

"We just got a message from our forces at Heartland," the messenger said. "They said that three Resistance members got past the perimeter and escaped the city."

"What?" the Professor said, shocked. Yuri had to admit he was surprised too. And a little impressed. Whoever those Resistance members were, they had skill. And nerve. "Who?"

"Our forces managed to catch an image of the three as they were fleeing," the messenger told him. "Sending it now."

A picture appeared before the Professor, who narrowed his eyes. He motioned for Yuri to come closer. Curious, Yuri did so, getting close enough that he could see the picture. He recognized two of the people in the picture. One was Kurosaki Ruri, and the other was the one that idiot had mistook for him. The last was a tall man in a blue trench-coat.

"Thank you for the update," the Professor said. He closed the channel. "It appears you won't be returning to Heartland, Yuri."

"No," Yuri said, feeling disappointed that his prey had evaded him. "Do we know where they are going?"

"Most likely, they are heading to Tokyo," the Professor said. "That is where our allies in Arcadia are located. Stay here and train for now. When we have a location for Kurosaki Ruri, I'll dispatch you."

"Of course," Yuri said, leaving the room.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Fast Dragon  
_ _Attribute: WIND Type: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000 Level: 7  
_ _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters  
_ _During either player's turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (Quick Effect); until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also it has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" once per turn._

 _Speedroid Shake-Up Normal Trap Card  
_ _If you successfully Synchro Summon a Synchro Summon from your Extra Deck, banish 1 "Speedroid" from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" from your Deck with a Level lower than the banished monster. If your opponent targets a Synchro Monster with a card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card to negate that effect._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 12 – You Show Duel School_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sadly, this is likely the only chapter in which Rin, Serena, Yugo, and Yuri will appear in for a while. Ruri and Yuto, however, will appear in the next chapter and will have larger roles in the coming chapters. As I said before Clear Wing Fast Dragon is simply a Synchro Monster, not a Synchro Pendulum Monster, and because of the story, Starving Venemy Dragon is unlikely to appear any time soon. For anyone who reads this, please write a review, as I want input from the audience both towards my skill as a writer and towards the strength of the story.


	12. Chapter 12: You Show Duel School

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 12: You Show Duel School**

Yuzuki took her clothes out of her dresser and placed them into her suitcase, alongside the books she was taking home to study with.

"Are you excited to go home?" Milly asked her. Unlike Yuzuki, Milly was staying on campus for break – her choir director was taking advantage of the lack of classes to have as much choir practice as possible, and Milly was participating.

"I am," Yuzuki said. "But I'm also upset that I won't see you guys for two weeks. After the last two months, the thought of not seeing you every day feels weird."

"It's not so bad," Milly said. "You and Yuya both live in Tokyo; we'll be able to visit you easily. And you can visit us here on campus, too."

Yuzuki sighed at that. Like Milly, Gongenzaka was staying on campus for break, saying he had work and training to do. Yuzuki wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she liked the fact she could still see him easily. Leila, on the other hand, was heading back to Liverpool to be with her family over break, meaning she wouldn't see her at all. Milly had already told Yuzuki that when Leila got back, she would give her a big hug.

Yuzuki herself was heading home, both to see her parents and to help her father at You Show Duel School, the duel prep school he and Yuya's father had founded, and where she and Yuya learned to duel. Yuya was also heading home. In fact, they planned to ride the train home together.

"I hope you and Yuya have fun at your father's school," Milly said. "Who knows, maybe the two of you will finally go on a date."

Yuzuki started and blushed. "D-Don't say things like that!" she protested, which made Milly giggle. It was so easy to tease her about her relationship with Yuya.

While Yuzuki and Milly were talking, Yuya was packing in his room while Gongenzaka helped him.

"Do you plan on visiting the academy while on break?" Gongenzaka asked him. "As you live in Tokyo, it would not be difficult."

"I have no real plans for break, to be honest," Yuya said. "Just helping Yuzuki's father with the school and hanging out with Yuzuki are enough. What about you? Still training?"

"Yes, but of a different sort," Gongenzaka said. When Yuya raised an eyebrow, Gongenzaka shook his head. "The man, Gongenzaka, is sorry Yuya, but it is a secret."

"Alright," Yuya said. "You and Milly have fun."

About a half hour later, Yuya and Yuzuki were at the train station, waiting for a train to take them back home. "Nervous?" Yuzuki asked him. "It's been over two months since we saw our parents."

"A litte," Yuya said. "I'm thinking more about Gongenzaka. He said he was doing a different kind of training than usual, but wouldn't say what it was."

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow in response. "Is he going for running instead of strength?"

"No idea," Yuya answered her. Before they could talk more, their train arrived at the station. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

* * *

While they were talking at the train station, Yusei, Damon, and Rio were walking to the cafeteria, talking about their project.

"So it's mostly done?" Damon asked them.

"Mostly," Rio said. "At this point, we're just coming up with different fields and Action Cards. Everything works, and it should be done by the time break is over."

"Meaning we'll have actual free time," Yusei said. "Either of you want to have a Turbo Duel?"

Damon smiled at that. It'd been a long time since he'd ridden his Duel Runner, and he really wanted an excuse.

"Sure," Damon said. "After dinner?"

"Wish I could," Rio said. "But I have to head into town to do some shopping. Plus, I got an invitation." Rio pulled a note out of her backpack and showed it to Yusei and Damon. It was a request to come over to a Duel Prep School and provide a lecture on Xyz Summoning.

"Nice!" Damon said. "Looks like you're on the path to being a teacher."

Rio smiled at that. At first, she'd wanted to enter the pro leagues when she came to IDA, but after three years with Yusei and Damon, she'd realized what she wanted; her plan was to spend a year or two abroad, then come back to IDA and begin teaching. Akaba Reiji had already told her that if she wanted a position at the Academy, he'd welcome her.

"What about you, Damon?" Rio asked him. "Still plan on heading back to South Africa?"

"Of course. Becoming a pro duelist doesn't mean anything if my family isn't there to support me," Damon said. "I'm going to become the regional champion of southern Africa. And after that, who knows? Either way, I'll get to duel and have fun."

Rio looked at Yusei. She knew what he wanted to do; enter the World Championship. He had the skills to back it up, but aside from Akaba Reiji, he had no sponsors. Even Reiji had limits to his influence.

Before they could talk further, they were interrupted by someone standing in their way. When they looked at who it was, they were surprised. It was Gongenzaka, who appeared taller than usual, with a white aura surrounding him, looking like he wanted a fight. Rio and Damon freaked out and took a step back, but Yusei stood his ground and asked Gongenzaka, "Can I help you with something?"

Gongenzaka dropped to his knees, making the ground shake, then dropped onto his hands and bowed low before Yusei. "The man, Gongenzaka, has a request for a fellow man!" he said to Yusei. Rio and Damon gasped in surprise, but all Yusei did was raise an eyebrow, interested.

* * *

In the north, Ruri, Yuto, and Shun arrived at a small town early in the day. All three of them were exhausted, having been on the run for two days. Thankfully, they'd managed to lose their pursuers. Or, in some cases, defeat them.

"Either of you know which town this is?" Yuto asked Shun and Ruri. They shook their heads. None of them had been outside Heartland before. They'd never had a reason to leave. Not until Academia and Arcadia came to them. "You still have the money, Ruri?"

"Yes," she answered. Money didn't have much meaning in Heartland anymore, but they knew they wouldn't be able to steal to eat outside of it. Or at least, not steal all the time.

"There's a library here," Shun said, pointing it out. "It likely has a computer. I'll go there and find out anything I can about Arcadia and Academia."

"What should we do?" Yuto asked him. It wasn't official, but Shun was the oldest and most experienced of them, meaning he was the leader. Even if Ruri held onto the money.

"There's a grocery store over there," Ruri said. "We should do some shopping. The food we left with might not be enough for the journey."

"Be careful, you two," Shun told them. "It's possible the enemy has spies in this place."

"We'll be careful if you will," Ruri told him. Instead of responding, he walked toward the library. "Come on," she said to Yuto, turning to the grocery store. "I really want to have some sashimi."

After an hour of shopping and research, the three of them met up at the park, where they ate while Shun told them what he'd found.

"I found nothing related to Academia," Shun said. "Or at least, no organizations; just some definitions of the word."

"Do you think Academia might be a school?" Ruri asked him. "Those red, yellow, and blue coats the invaders wore could have been school uniforms."

"That was my thought," Shun said. "So I looked up duel academies that specialize in Fusion Summoning. Sadly, there are too many to narrow them down, but I did find something related to Arcadia."

"Did you find where they're located?" Yuto asked him.

"Yes," Shun said. "They have regional branches in a few countries, but their headquarters are in Tokyo. I imagine that's where Sayer is, or at least, we can lure him there somehow."

"And then question him on his connection to Academia," Yuto said. "Maybe even find out where they are, why they attacked us."

"I don't think it will be that easy," Ruri said. "Tokyo's big, and there are a lot of ways to get lost in that city. Even then, he'll likely have many Psychic Duelists protecting the building."

"They won't be a problem," Shun said. "So long as the three of us stand together, we can take on anyone!"

"Right," Yuto said, a determined look on his face. "We'll confront Sayer, get answers from him, then defeat Academia!"

"One problem," Ruri said, not wanting to ruin the moment, but also wanting to be realistic. "How are we going to get there? Tokyo's a long way away, and I'm pretty sure we can't walk that far."

Yuto and Shun looked stumped for a second, which was worth it for the look on Shun's face, before Shun said, "I guess we could take the bus? You have enough money for it, right, Ruri?"

Ruri looked inside her knapsack. "Yes, I have enough," she said. "But we should probably switch it up a few times, in case we're being followed. Or in case someone gets suspicious of us. We're not exactly dressed to fit in."

"We'll make do," Yuto said, then stood up. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Yuya and Yuzuki walked from the train station to You Show Duel School, the duel prep school their fathers had founded together. After about 10 minutes, they finally made it. Their old duel prep school looked the same as always – a haphazard lumping of objects together, though to them it added to the charm. It was quiet, as the students who went there would still be at elementary and middle school before coming here.

Yuzuki was about to knock on the front door when it burst open. On the other side was a tan-skin man with blue eyes and brown and orange hair wearing a red and orange jumpsuit with a fire design over a blue shirt with a different fire design. He grinned like mad when he saw who was at the door.

"Yuzuki!" Fujita Shuzo yelled, wrapping her in a bear hug. "Your mother and I missed you so much! Without you and Yuya, it's been lonely here at You Show!"

"I'm glad to see you too, father," Yuzuki said, hoping he would let go soon. While she'd missed his hugs, they still hurt. "Yuya's here, too," she told him, hoping her father would let go of her and hug Yuya.

Instead of doing that, Shuzo threw an arm around Yuya, keeping one arm around Yuzuki and pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm glad to see you, too, Yuya! The other students missed you and Yuzuki very much."

"I'm glad to hear it," Yuya said, once Shuzo let them go. "Did we get any new students since Yuzuki and I left?"

Shuzo's expression briefly became depressed as he said, "Afraid not. It's just Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya right now." Then his face became happy again. "But that's no reason to feel down! We'll have a big party to celebrate your first two months of the International Duel Academy!"

"Why don't we go in before we talk further?" Yuzuki asked her father, who stepped to the side, letting Yuzuki and Yuya in. "How's mom?" Yuzuki asked him.

"She's doing good," Shuzo said. "She's staying at home right now, busy with work. You'll see her when we head home after classes today." He turned to Yuya and said, "Yoko's doing pretty well, too. She adopted two more dogs. She calls them Kilo and Watt."

"I know," Yuya said. "She sent me pictures of them. She likes to take in stray animals."

"She does have a weakness for cute things," Shuzo said. "How have your lessons at IDA gone so far?"

"Very good," Yuzuki said, taking her Deck out. "Yuya and I got some new cards."

"Oh right, I remember sending you those Magicians you asked for," Shuzo said. "How have they worked out?"

"Pretty good, except for Gagaga Magician," Yuzuki said, frowning at her father for sending her that card. "I know he's a Magician, but he's not a Pendulum Monster and only good for Xyz Summons."

"You asked for Magicians, I gave you Magicians," Shuzo said defensively. "Have you got any other new cards?"

"This," Yuzuki said, showing Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon to her father. Shuzo looked at, stunned, then cheered.

"Woah! That is a very nice Fusion Monster! Where did you get it?" Shuzo asked her excitedly.

"I," Yuzuki said, unsure what to tell him. "A friend gave it to me. The same friend who taught me Fusion Summoning."

"Yuzuki isn't the only one with Fusion Monsters," Yuya said, holding out Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I got two of them."

Shuzo cheered even louder. "Yes! I knew you too could go farther! I knew you could evolve the Pendulum!"

"You've thought about that?" Yuzuki asked him, surprised. "Evolving the Pendulum? But we never thought about that until I started to learn Fusion Summoning."

"Yusho and I both thought about it," her father said, happily reminiscing about his friend. "We knew that Pendulum Summoning had further heights than the ones we explored, but we were never able to explore them. Congratulations! The two of you have done what we never could!"

"Teacher," Yuya said, sounding like he was close to crying.

"This is the dream of every parent!" Shuzo said excitedly. "For their child to surpass them! And right now, both of you have surpassed us!"

Yuzuki and Yuya both smiled at that, happy at her father's words. The three of them sat together in a lounge area, where they waited for the other three to get done with school and come here.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shuzo said, rushing out briefly, before coming back in with a harisen, a citrus fruit attached to the end. "You forgot this, Yuzuki."

"I know," Yuzuki said, taking it from her father. "You have no idea how much I wished I hadn't forgotten it."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see it, too," Yuya said. "Without it, she's been using her hands. It seems to hurt more that way."

Yuzuki responded to that by hitting Yuya with the fan, like she used to do before they went to IDA. Yuya hit the ground, moaning and rubbing his cheek.

"Yuzuki-oneechan!"

Yuya, Yuzuki, and Shuzo looked up at the voice. Ayukawa Ayu, a short, red-headed girl with golden eyes, a large headband, and dressed in a short cream-colored t-shirt over a red long t-shirt and a red skirt and black tights, was standing in the door, looking excited to see Yuzuki again.

"Ayu!" Yuzuki said, standing up and opening her arms. Ayu ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back!" Ayu told her. "It's been boring without any other girls here." She looked up at Yuzuki, then frowned. "You changed your hair."

Yuzuki laughed a little at that. Before she'd gone to IDA, she'd dyed her hair black, looking for a change. Before that, it had been the same shade of pink as her eyes, with her bangs being a paler pink.

"Yuya-oniichan!" someone said from the door. When Yuya looked up, he saw Yamashiro Tatsuya, a boy with gray eyes, blue hair, and dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and brown vest with short khaki pants; and Harada Futoshi, a short green-haired orange-eyed boy wearing a green hoodie with a red hear on it and orange overalls.

"Tatsuya! Futoshi!" Yuya said, standing up and opening his arms, which led to the two younger boys running to him and hugging him. "How have you guys been since we left?"

"We've been good," Tatsuya answered him. He pulled back from the hug and held out some new cards. "Check these out Yuya-oniichan!"

Yuya looked at them and was surprised. "Pendulum cards?" he asked. And ones he'd never heard of before.

"They were a present from IDA," Shuzo told him, who was watching them with a happy expression his face. "They came with a note that said, 'Thank Sakaki-san for testing our system.' What system were they talking about?"

Yuya and Yuzuki looked at each other. They weren't supposed to talk about the Real Solid Vision system that Yusei, Rio, and Damon were working on.

"I helped a senior with a research project," Yuya said evasively. "I guess he had some pull with the higher-ups."

"Indeed, he does."

Yuya, Yuzuki, and all the others looked up at the voice to see someone standing in the doorway. It was Kamishiro Rio, dressed in a white jacket over a light pink shirt, black stocking, white skirt and shoes.

"Rio-san?" Yuzuki asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You know Kamishiro-san?" Shuzo said, also surprised. "I wanted to do a lecture on Xyz Summoning for Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi, and asked the people at IDA if I could have one of their students over as a guest lecturer. They suggested Kamishiro-san."

"When he called me, I said yes," Rio said, smiling at Yuya and Yuzuki. "I wanted to see the famous You Show Duel School. I have to admit, it's not what I expected."

"A lot of people say that," Yuzuki said defensively. Despite not going here anymore, she still felt proud of her father's school. "It may not look like much, but it's a very good school."

"Relax, Yuzuki-san," Rio said with a placating gesture. "I wasn't trying to be insulting. I've seen my share of duel prep schools. The majority I've seen are based off of old samurai houses or theater buildings. I've never seen one designed like You Show is."

She turned to the three younger students, who were looking at her with wide eyes. "Hi," she said to them. "My name is Kamishiro Rio. I'm a senior at the International Duel Academy. I saw your friends Yuya and Yuzuki duel. Both of them are very impressive."

"Nice to meet you, Kamishiro-senpai," Tatsuya said, bowing in greeting. Ayu and Futoshi bowed as well.

"Please, call me Rio," Rio said in response. "Your principal called me saying he wanted to give you a lecture on Xyz Summoning. Do any of you plan on being Xyz Duelists?"

Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi looked at each other then back at Rio. "We don't know yet," Tatsuya said. "We still have to learn about all three Summoning methods."

"Well, I'll be glad to teach you guys," Rio said, smiling at them. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Outside of You Show Duel School, two individuals came up to stand in front of it. Inside, Rio was talking to the three kids, while Yuya, Yuzuki, and Fujita Shuzo stood in a corner. Shuzo was holding a notebook and looked excited to take notes. Yuzuki shook her head in exasperation of her father. Despite being a great professional duelist, he was such an airhead.

"Right," Rio said. "Xyz Summoning is one of the three methods of summoning from the Extra Deck. The other two are Fusion and Synchro, but we're talking about Xyz."

She held up Submersible Carrier Aero Shark and Ice Beast Zerofyne. "In order to perform an Xyz Summon, you need at least two monsters with the same Level on the field," she said. "Then, you overlay the two monsters to perform an Xyz Monster. In the case of Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, you need two Level 3 Monsters to summon this Rank 3 monster and then attach them to it as Xyz Materials."

"Question?" Futoshi said, raising his hand. When Rio nodded, he asked, "What do you mean 'Rank'? Don't Xyz Monsters have Levels like other monsters?"

"No," Rio said, shaking her head. She pointed to the stars on Aero Shark, which were on the opposite side of the card then where Levels were. "Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead, from Rank 1 to Rank 12."

Futoshi still didn't get it. "Does that mean their Level is zero?" he asked.

Rio sighed. "Why does everyone always ask that?" she wondered aloud. "No, Futoshi, Xyz Monsters do not have a Level of 0. Ranks are completely different, though they share a similar hierarchy as Levels do. Since they are different, cards that work on monsters with Levels, like Gravity Bind, do not affect Xyz Monsters. In that same sense, they cannot be used as Material for a Synchro Summon."

"Can they be used for a Fusion Summon?" Ayu asked her.

"Yes, they can. I even know of a small Fusion archetype which requires using Xyz Monsters as Fusion Material."

"You said something about attaching Xyz Materials," Tatsuya said. "What are those?"

Rio smiled at that, then took two more cards out of her Deck. "When you perform an Xyz Summon, you overlay your two monsters," she said. "This means you place them on top of each other and the Xyz Monster on top of them. These cards underneath them are referred to as Xyz Materials, or Overlay Units, depending on who you ask."

"And what's the purpose of them?" Tatsuya asked.

"The purpose is to activate their abilities," Rio said. "Most of the time, to activate an Xyz Monster's ability, you have to detach an Xyz Material from it – in other words, send one of the cards underneath it to the Graveyard. Although there are some monsters that require detaching 2 or more Xyz Materials to activate their effects."

"You said detached Materials go to the Graveyard," Ayu said. "Does that include Pendulum Monsters?"

"I've never seen an Xyz Summon performed using Pendulum Monsters," Rio said. "But yes, if a Pendulum Monster is detached from an Xyz Monster, it goes to the Graveyard."

Ayu nodded in understanding, with Futoshi following up with, "If Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels, does that mean the higher the Rank, the more powerful the Xyz Monster?"

"It depends on the Xyz Monster," Rio said. "There are some Xyz Monsters with low Ranks, but powerful effects, while some have high Ranks but less powerful effects. There are also some that require 3 or more Xyz Materials to summon, or have specific requirement to summon. For example, my Ice Beast Zerofyne requires two Level 4 Winged Beast-type monsters to summon."

"How powerful are Xyz Monsters in comparison to Synchro and Fusion Monsters?" Yuzuki asked from the side. She knew she wasn't part of the lecture, but she was curious about this.

"In terms of attack points, most Rank 3 and 4 Xyz Monsters are about equal to Level 6 and 7 Fusion and Synchro Monsters," Rio answered her. "But they start evening out after that – a Level 12 Fusion or Synchro Monster is likely to be just as powerful as a Rank 12 Xyz Monster."

"Can you summon an Xyz Monster any other way besides Xyz Summon?" Ayu asked Rio.

"Yes," Rio said. "You can Special Summon them from the Graveyard, but they won't have any Xyz Materials. There are also some Spell Cards that-."

A loud doorbell echoed throughout the building, indicating someone was at the front door.

"I'll go get that," Shuzo said, putting his notebook away. "Please, keep going with the lecture."

"We'll go with you, father," Yuzuki said, gesturing to herself and Yuya. "I'm curious as to who it is."

Yuya and Yuzuki followed Shuzo to the main door, where they were surprised to see 2 people –a young man and an older man – were waiting. The young man had layered black hair flushed back and was wearing a grey suit. The old man had long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a large gray moustache and eyebrows. He wore small spectacles and a white lab coat.

"Ah, Fujita-san," the old man said, bowing in greeting to Shuzo. "I am glad to see you healthy. How are your students?"

"They are well," Shuzo said, eyeing the man warily. "Why are you here, Dr. Zweinstein?"

"Dr. Zweinsten?" Yuya asked, confused. "Why is a doctor here? Is someone sick?"

"Show respect," the dark-haired boy snapped at Yuya. "He is Dr. Albert Zweinstein, the principal of the Tokyo Scientific Duel Prep Academy! And I am his star student, Misawa Daichi!"

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that school. Are you famous or something?"

A tick mark appeared on Daichi's forehead, but Dr. Zweinstein patted his arm. "Calm yourself, Daichi-kun." He turned back to Shuzo. "Have you reconsidered my offer, Fujita-san?"

"Straight to the point?" Shuzo said. "As before, no. I have no interest in your offer."

"What offer?" Yuzuki asked her father.

"Dr. Zweinstein here has offered to buy You Show Duel School from me," Shuzo said. Yuya and Yuzuki looked at Shuzo with surprised looks, then at Dr. Zweinstein.

"Are you crazy?" Yuzuki said to the doctor. "This school is my father's dream! No way he'll sell it!"

Dr. Zweinstein took out a notepad, wrote something, then handed it to Yuzuki. "This is my offer," he said. "I can fully compensate you for it."

Yuzuki looked at the figure, then did a double take. It was a larger figure than she'd ever seen before.

"T-That's irrelevant," she said, crumpling the paper. "My father won't sell."

"No, I won't," Shuzo said, a hard look on his face.

"Be reasonable, Shuzo," Dr. Zweinstein said. "Your school has only ever had five students, and two of them are now at the International Duel Academy. If they advance to the pro leagues, IDA will get all the credit for their teachings, not you. Your school is on the brink of financial ruin. You'll lose the school eventually. At least this way, you and your wife can live comfortably."

"I don't care about money," Shuzo said. "I care about the dream me and Sakaki Yusho had. The dream to teach Pendulum Summoning to our students, and to spread the ideals of Entertainment Dueling."

"A fine dream," Dr. Zweinstein said. "Realistically, however, it is highly unlikely."

"Then how about we settle it in a duel?"

Yuzuki, Yuya, and Shuzo turned around. The one who had spoken was Rio, who was glaring at Dr. Zweinstein.

"You are the principal of another Duel School," Rio said to him. "Let a duel settle this issue. If your student wins, then Fujita Shuzo sells. If your student loses, then you leave Fujita-san alone."

Dr. Zweinstein thought about it. "One condition," he said. "Shuzo's student cannot be one of these two." He gestured to Yuzuki and Yuya. When they protested, he said, "Both of you are students of IDA, and therefore not students of You Show anymore. Therefore, you have no place to defend it."

"No place?" Yuzuki asked, insulted. "I am the principal's daughter and Yuya's is the co-founder's son!"

"I'll duel your student," Rio said. When they looked at her, she said, "I am here as a guest lecturer and therefore an employee of this school. I have full rights to engage your student."

"Very well," Dr. Zweinstein said. "Daichi here is my best student. I think you'll find dueling him to be a significant challenge."

Rio smiled at that. "We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

Not long after, Rio and Daichi were standing opposite each other in You Show's only Duel Field, while Yuzuki, Yuya, Shuzo, the kids, and Dr. Zweinstein watched from an observation room.

"Can Rio-senpai win this?" Tatsuya asked Yuya. Yuya nodded confidently.

"Rio is a very good duelist," Yuya said to him. "She will not lose."

"Misawa Daichi is my best student, and will likely go on to the pro leagues," Dr. Zweinstein said to that. "Your friend has her work cut out for her."

"Are you ready to lose, Daichi?" Rio asked him, activating her pale blue Duel Disk. The blade it produced was unique, colored dark blue and shaped like crystals.

"I am the number one duelist of Tokyo Scientific Duel Prep Academy! I will not lose to a guest lecturer!" Daichi boasted, activating a yellow model with a yellow blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kamishiro Rio: 4000 LP**

 **Misawa Daichi: 4000 LP**

"I shall make the first move," Daichi said, taking a card from his hand and placing it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Field Spell Magnetic Field!"

A large blue circle appeared underneath Daichi and Rio, along with four large green magnets at the corners.

"Next," Daichi said, taking another card from his hand, "I Normal Summon Delta the Magnet Warrior!"

Delta the Magnet Warrior was a monster made of blocks connected by wires, with magnets attached to its hands, feet, and head.

 **Delta the Magnet Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Now I activate Delta's ability!" Daichi said. "Since this card was Summoned, I can send 1 Level 4 or below 'Magnet Warrior' monster my Deck to the Graveyard! I send the Level 3 Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior to my Graveyard."

Daichi sent the card to his Graveyard, then said, "Now I activate the effect of Magnetic Field! Since I control a Level 4 Earth Rock-type monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below 'Magnet Warrior' monster from my Graveyard. I summon the Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior that I sent to the Graveyard in Defense Position!"

Daichi's monster reemerged from the Graveyard. Gamma was a short, stout monster with magnets on its arms and around its head.

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 3**

"Because Gamma was Special Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from my hand." He took another card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior from my hand in Defense Position!"

Beta was a small pink monster with magnets on its hands shaped like claws and a magnet on its head shaped like horns.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Beta's effect now activates!" Daichi declared. "When this card is Summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Magnet Warrior' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Alpha the Electromagnetic Warrior from my Deck to my hand!"

He took one card from his hand and placed it face-down. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your move!"

"My turn!" Rio said. "Draw!" She looked at her cards, then chose one and played it. "I Summon Blizzard Falcon in Attack Position!"

Rio's monster was a dark blue bird made out of ice crystals.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Then I activate the Spell Card Blizzard Jet!" Rio said, placing the card on her Duel Disk. "This card increases the attack of 1 Water Winged Beast-type monster on my field by 1500 until my End Phase!"

Blizzard Falcon was encased in ice as its attack points increased.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK 3000**

"3000 attack points?" Tatsuya said, incredulous. "Amazing!"

"That monster gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said, doing a little dance.

"Yes, Kamishiro-san!" Shuzo shouted. "Get hot-blooded!"

"Father," Yuzuki sighed, exasperated at her father's behavior.

"Now I activate Blizzard Falcon's ability!" Rio said. "When its attack points are increased by a card effect, I can inflict the same amount as damage to my opponent!"

"What?" Daichi said, surprised. Blizzard Falcon became covered in snow as it dive-bombed Daichi, who winced from the damage.

 **Daichi: 2500 LP**

"Oh, she inflicted 1500 points of damage at once!" Ayu said.

"I've got shivers!" Futoshi said again.

"At this time, I activate the ability of Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior!" Daichi suddenly said. "During my opponent's turn, I can Tribute this monster, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 'Magnet Warrior' monster from my Deck!"

Gamma disappeared as Daichi took a card from his Deck and placed it on his field. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Defense Position!" His new monster was pink, portly, and had wings.

 **Gamma the Magnet Warrior ATK 1500 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Next I activate Beta the Electromagnet Warrior's effect! By Tributing this monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 'Magnet Warrior' monster from my Deck!"

Now it was Beta's turn to disappear as Daichi took another card from his Deck and placed it on the field. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Defense Position!"

Beta was a yellow monster with magnets for hands and magnet-shaped horns.

 **Beta the Magnet Warrior ATK 1700 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Why would he switch his monsters out like that?" Yuya wondered. "Beta is stronger, but Gamma has less defense points than its predecessor."

"Daichi isn't just my best duelist," Dr. Zweinstein said. "He's also a scientific genius and researcher. Everything he does has a reason behind it."

"Battle!" Rio said. "Blizzard Falcon, attack Delta the Magnet Warrior!"

"My experiment isn't ready yet!" Daichi said. "I activate the Trap Card Impenetrable Attack! During the Battle Phase, I can either take no battle damage, or negate 1 monster's destruction! I choose to negate the destruction of Delta the Magnet Warrior until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"But you will still take damage!" Rio pointed out.

Blizzard Falcon hit Delta with cold wind, and although it wasn't destroyed, Daichi got hit with a blast almost as powerful.

 **Daichi: 1100 LP**

"Yes!" Ayu said excitedly. "She took out nearly ¾ of his Life Points in one turn!"

"Why would he prevent Delta's destruction?" Yuzuki wondered. "He could have chosen to negate the damage, but he chose to protect Delta."

Dr. Zweinstein stayed silent, watching the duel.

"Impressive, I admit," Daichi said to Rio. "Your skills are first-rate. Unfortunately, they pale in comparison to mine!" He pointed to his Field Spell. "I activate the effect of Magnetic Field! When an Earth Rock-type monster I control battles an opponent's monster, but your monster wasn't destroyed, I can return that monster to your hand!"

"What?" Rio said, a little surprised. The polarity of the blue circle underneath them changed, catapulting Blizzard Falcon into the air and returning it to Rio's hand.

"Oh, her field is empty!" Tatsuya said, panicking. "Is that why he prevented Delta's destruction? So he could do that?"

"That and one other reason," Dr. Zweinstein said. When they looked at him, he said, "You'll see eventually."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Rio said.

"My turn! Draw!" Daichi said. "I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards, then discard 2!" He drew his cards, then discarded Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior and another Gamma the Magnet Warrior.

"Next, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" His new monster was gray, covered in magnets, and carried a sword and shield.

 **Alpha the Magnet Warrior ATK 1400 DEF 1700 LVL: 4**

"At this point, I activate the effect of Magnetic Field!" Daichi said. "Since I control a Level 4 Earth Rock-type monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below 'Magnet Warrior' from my Graveyard. I summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior!"

This monster was very similar to Alpha the Magnet Warrior, but carried a spear instead of a sword.

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior ATK 1700 DEF 1100 LVL: 3**

"I activate Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior's effect!" Daichi said. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Level 8 'Magna Warrior' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Berkserkion the Electromagna Warrior to my hand!"

"A Level 8 monster?" Ayu said, panicking.

"Don't worry," Tatsuya said. "He already Normal Summoned, so he can't summon it by Tributing 2 monsters."

"I'm afraid that isn't the case," Dr. Zweinstein said.

"Now!" Daichi said. "My experiment is about to come to fruition! I banish Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior from my field, and Beta the Electromagnet Warrior and Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior from my Graveyard, to Special Summon Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!"

Daichi's Beta and Gamma reappeared on his field, then they and Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior broke into pieces. After doing so, they then started to combine into one. When they were done, a massive monster made from the parts of all three Electromagnet Warriors carrying a large sword was on Daichi's field.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior ATK 3000 DEF 2800 LVL: 8**

"3000 attack points!?" Yuzuki said in shock. She hadn't expected this.

"With Alpha, Delta, and Berserkion, Misawa-san can inflict 6000 points of damage!" Yuya said.

"As tempting as it is to attack you right now, I'm no fool," Daichi said. "I know your face-down cards are Traps, so I'll get rid of them!" He gestured to Berserkion. "Berserkion's effect! I can banish 1 Level 4 or lower 'Magnet Warrior' from my Graveyard to destroy 1 card you control! I banish the second Gamma the Magnet Warrior in my Graveyard to destroy your left face-down!"

Rio's card was destroyed, but not before it revealed itself as Poseidon Wave. Unfortunately, he didn't have any other Magnet Warriors in his Graveyard, so he couldn't destroy her other Trap Card.

"Battle!" Daichi declared. "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior, attack her directly!"

"Trap Card!" Rio declared. "Ice Chain! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Water monster my hand! I summon Aurora Wing to my field in Defense Position!"

Aurora Wing was a blue, green, and white bird with big wings.

 **Aurora Wing ATK 1200 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"A minor inconvenience," Daichi said. "Berserkion, attack Aurora Wing!"

Berserkion cut Aurora Wing in half with its sword, causing Ice Chain to destroy itself.

"I activate Aurora Wing's effect!" Rio declared. "When this card is destroyed in battle, once per turn, I can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard in Defense Position!"

Aurora Wing reappeared on Rio's field in Defense Position. Daichi grit his teeth. He had believed Berserkion, Delta, and Alpha would be enough to win this, so he hadn't switched Beta or Gamma to Attack Position. As it was, neither Delta nor Alpha could destroy Aurora Wing. That said, he could still inflict damage.

"I activate the Spell Card Electromagnetic Blast!" Daichi said, placing his card on his Duel Disk. It showed the three Electromagnetic Warriors holding hands while electricity ran through them "For each 'Magnet Warrior' monster I control that did not battle this turn, you take 400 points of damage! 4 'Magnet Warrior' monsters didn't battle, so you take 1600 points of damage!"

Rio got hit with a wave of energy from Daichi's card, but she didn't flinch.

 **Rio: 2400 LP**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Daichi said.

"My turn!" Rio said. "Draw!" Looking at her hands, she smiled. She wouldn't win this turn, but she would impede his strategy.

"I summon Blizzard Falcon from my hand!" Rio said. Rio's crystal bird reappeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Now, I overlay my Level 4 Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcon!" Rio declared.

"What?" Daichi said, completely surprised. Dr. Zweinstein was likewise surprised.

A black and yellow portal appeared on Rio's field as her two monsters became streams of blue light, which then flew into the portal. The portal exploded with energy as Rio chanted.

"Elegant bird of the frozen night! Take flight in the endless blizzard! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

Rio's ace monster appeared on her field, as beautiful as it was last time, orbited by two blue lights.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000 DEF 2200 RNK: 4**

"That's an Xyz Summon?" Ayu said. "It's amazing!"

"It's giving me shivers!" Futoshi said, doing another little dance.

"Yes!" Shuzo said. "Get hot-blooded!"

"Xyz Summon?" Dr. Zweinstein said. "Young lady," he asked Rio, "who are you?"

She turned and looked at him. "Like I said, I'm a guest lecturer here," she said to the doctor. "But outside of that, I'm a senior at IDA and top of the Xyz track."

"IDA?" Daichi said, surprised. She wasn't wearing the uniform.

"This is troublesome," Dr. Zweinstein muttered. The students at IDA, especially the seniors, were some of the best duelists in Japan.

"Do not worry, Dr. Zweinstein," Daichi reassured his principal. "It does not matter if she can Xyz Summon; I will still defeat her!" He gestured to his face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Magnet Conduction Force!" It showed Berserkion and another large monster with swords crossed. "This card equips itself to 1 'Magnet Warrior' or 'Magna Warrior' on my field. So long as this card is face-up on the field, you can only attack the equipped monster! I equip this card to Berserkion! Furthermore, if Berserkion would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!"

"That means the only monster she can attack has 3000 attack points and it can't be destroyed once per turn," Tatsuya said. "This isn't good."

"Don't worry," Yuzuki said with a small smile. "Rio has this."

"I activate Zerofyne's ability!" Rio declared. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field until my next Standby Phase! Perfect Freeze!"

"What?" Daichi said with a shocked expression. One of the blue orbs lit up, as and it did so, Zerofyne let loose a snowy wind that encased the entire field, including the monsters besides itself in ice.

"And then for each card negated," Rio continued, "1 monster on your field loses 300 attack points! The effects of four cards were negated, so your Berserkion loses 1200 attack points!"

 **Berserkion the Magna Warrior ATK 1800**

"My Magna Warrior!" Daichi screamed.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Silent Wind!" Rio said, placing another card on her Duel Disk. It showed a winter storm, with several birds caught in it. "As long the equipped monster is face-up on the field, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard or that have been banished!"

Daichi scowled. Berserkion could Special Summon his 3 Electromagnet Warriors from the Banished Zone when it was destroyed, but with that Spell, it wouldn't be able to.

"Battle!" Rio declared. "Zerofyne, attack Berserkion! Ice Rain!"

Zerofyne sent a burst of icicles at Berserkion, destroying it and making Daichi wince from the damage.

 **Daichi: 900 LP**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Rio said, placing her remaining cards on her field.

"My turn!" Daichi said. "Draw!" He looked at his card and grinned in satisfaction. He might win this duel yet.

"I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Blast from my Graveyard!" he said. "During my Main Phase, I can Tribute 1 'Magnet Warrior' I control to add this card from my Graveyard to my hand, but I cannot activate it the turn I do so. I Tribute Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Alpha disappeared from Daichi's field as he returned his Spell Card to his hand. But he was far from done.

"I now activate the Spell Card Magnet Exchange!" Daichi said, showing the card he drew to Rio. It showed Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior breaking into pieces. "I Tribute 2 'Magnet Warrior' monsters on my field, then add 1 'Magna Warrior' from my Deck to my hand and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your field! I Tribute Gamma and Beta to add Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to my hand and destroy your right face-down!"

Gamma and Beta became balls of energy, one of which went to Daichi's Duel Disk as he added the card to his hand, and the other hit Rio's face-down card, which was revealed to be Mirror Force, and destroying it.

"Battle!" Daichi declared to everyone's surprise. "Delta the Magnet Warrior, attack Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

"What's the purpose of that?" Rio asked him. "Zerofyne has higher attack points!" Sure enough, Zerofyne sent a blast of icicles at Delta, destroying it and inflicting damage to Daichi.

 **Daichi: 500 LP**

"The purpose was what I saved Delta for earlier," Daichi said. "When Delta leaves my field, I can banish 3 Level 4 or below 'Magnet Warrior' monsters from my Graveyard to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand or Deck!"

"What?" Rio said, her eyes widening in realization.

"I banish Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my Graveyard!" Daichi shouted. His monsters reappeared on his field as he said this. "And summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

His three monsters broke apart and then started to combine. When they were done, they formed a monster with Gamma's wings, Alpha's body, and Beta's parts connecting them. It had a yellow head and a large sword.

 **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK 3500 DEF 3850 LVL: 8**

"3500 attack points?" Tatsuya said, shocked. "It's even more powerful than Berserkion!"

"That monster is giving me the shivers, but not in a good way!" Futoshi said.

"Rio-senpai!" Ayu cried out.

 _So that's why he protected Delta earlier_ , Yuzuki thought. _He only had two Magnet Warriors in his Graveyard, so he wouldn't be able to activate its effect._

"Battle!" Daichi said. "Valkyrion, attack Zerofyne! Magnet Saber!" Valkyrion swung its sword at Zerofyne, who disintegrated as Rio took damage.

 **Rio: 900 LP**

"So much for your mighty Xyz Monster," Daichi said, a smile on his face. "It was impressive when you summoned it, but no monster can beat a prepared strategy made by a scientific mind such as myself. That is the strength of the Tokyo Scientific Duel Prep Academy!"

"If you're showing the strength of your school, then perhaps I should show the strength of mine," Rio said, causing Daichi to stop gloating and look concerned. "Let me show you the real strength of the Xyz track of IDA!"

She gestured to her last face-down card, which flipped up. It had an image of Zerofyne breaking out of an iceberg. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up-Magic Frozen Force!" Rio declared. "I can activate this card if a Water Xyz Monster on my field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard. Now I Special Summon the destroyed monster back to my field!"

Zerofyne reappeared on Rio's field, only without Xyz Materials this time.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000 DEF 2200 RNK: 4**

"Now," Rio continued, "I Special Summon 1 Water Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher than the Summoned monster, by using it as Xyz Material!"

"What?" Daichi said in shock. "What kind of Xyz Summon is this?"

The black and yellow portal reappeared on Rio's field, but this time only Zerofyne went into it. As the portal exploded with energy, Rio chanted again.

"Ruler of the frozen night! Travel to new heights through our frozen evolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 5! Ice Princess Zereort!"

Rio's new monster appeared on her field, with one Xyz Material orbiting it.

 **Ice Princess Zereort ATK 2500 DEF 2100 RNK: 5**

"She summoned an Xyz Monster by using another Xyz Monster?" Tatsuya said in shock. "Amazing!"

Yuzuki and Yuya were also looking at the monster in amazement. Neither one of them had heard of Rank-Up-Magic or of Xyz Summoning this way. Yuzuki wasn't sure Leila knew about this method of Xyz Summoning either.

Daichi was also stunned, but he recovered quickly with a smile. "Impressive," he said. "You managed to summon a more powerful Xyz Monster, but it was for naught. My Valkyrion is still more powerful! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Rio said, and after drawing, she gestured to her Zereort. "I activate Zereort's effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, 1 face-up monster on your field has its attack points reduced to 0!"

"What?" Daichi said in surprise.

"Go Zereort! Arm Freezing!" Rio declared. The light orbiting Zereort disappeared, and as it did, Zereort let loose a blast of ice at Valkyrion, causing it to freeze over as its attack points went down.

 **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK 0**

"Daichi!" Dr. Zweinstein shouted, concerned for his student.

"Battle!" Rio said. "Zereort, attack Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! Frozen Calamity!"

Zereort swung her scythe at Valkyrion, striking it in the chest and causing it to shatter. Daichi cried out as his best monster was destroyed and Life Points were reduced to 0.

 **Daichi: 0 LP**

Rio walked up to Daichi and held out her hand. "That was a very good duel," she said. "You likely would have won if you'd been less impulsive."

Daichi thought back to when Rio summoned Aurora Wing and he had Beta in Defense Position. He shook Rio's hand. "It was a very good duel," he said. "Perhaps one day, we'll have a rematch."

Rio smiled at that. "I'll look forward to that." She then turned as the others ran out from the observation room.

"That was amazing, Rio-senpai!" Ayu said, a sentiment Tatsuya and Futoshi echoed.

"That duel gave me shivers!" Futoshi said, doing his little dance again. "That final Xyz Monster of yours was so cool!"

"What was that, by the way?" Yuzuki asked her. "I've never heard of Rank-Up-Magic."

Rio smiled at her. "It's taught in the second year of the Xyz track," she told Yuzuki. "It's only used by expert Xyz Duelists. If you join the track, you might learn it."

"That was a very good duel, Kamishiro-san!" Shuzo shouted. "You were so hot-blooded, and I got so fired up!"

Rio raised an eyebrow at that, but before she could respond, Shuzo turned back to Dr. Zweinstein. "I assume that's it, Doctor?" he asked him. "Rio beat your student, so I won't sell."

"I suppose not," Dr. Zweinstein said, sighing and shaking his head. "I am a man of my word – I won't ask you to sell anymore. But be careful Shuzo; you'll get other buyers, and they won't be as nice as me."

"Maybe," Shuzo said. "But I still won't sell! This place was mine and Yusho's dream! I will never let it fall!"

"Neither will we!" Yuzuki, Yuya, and the three younger kids said. Dr. Zweinstein smiled at them, then turned to Daichi.

"Come on, Daichi-kun, we should get back to our school," he said. Daichi bowed.

"Yes, teacher," he said. He nodded to the rest of them before leaving.

* * *

Later that day, Yuzuki stood outside her front door with her father and knocked on the door. It opened up, and Fujita Mirai, her mother, smiled at her.

"Yuzuki!" she said, and hugged her. Yuzuki hugged her back, glad to see her mother after two months. She had the same long brownish-blonde hair she'd had when Yuzuki had left, her violet eyes happy to see her.

"Come in," Mirai said, letting Yuzuki and Shuzo in. "Supper's almost done. You can wash up before you eat."

"I will mother," Yuzuki said, heading to the washroom. When she got there, she washed her hands, and saw a picture attached to the mirror. It was her 2 years ago, back when she was still a student at You Show.

Her hair was dark pink, instead of black, and it was shorter than it was now, tied up in pigtails clipped down with blue, spherical hair clips. She still had the same two lighter pink bangs that fell to the sides of her face.

She reached up to her head and pulled a strand of her black hair. She'd dyed it right before going to IDA, feeling like she needed a change of identity. But did she? She loved her family, both this one and the one at You Show. And even if she hadn't known them as long, she loved her friends at IDA. Milly, Leila, Gongenzaka. After a while, they were as much family as her mother and father. As much family as Yuya was.

Yuzuki smiled at the picture of her old self. She didn't miss her old look. It reminded her of what she'd learned at You Show. It had shaped her, but so would IDA. And she was completely fine with that.

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, there is a skyscraper, part of the skyline, no more notable than any other part of it. This skyscraper was the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement, and it was in his office that Sayer was speaking to two of his followers.

"Our allies in Academia have informed me that two members of the Resistance have come to Tokyo, likely in search of us," he said to them. He had green eyes and long red hair swept to the side of his head and reaching up past his scalp. He wore a black dress shirt, white tie, and green vest. "Find them, and eliminate them quickly. You'll know them by their Duel Disks: they are a different model, and have Real Solid Vision installed."

"Yes, Master Sayer," the two followers said, and then bowed and left. Sayer pressed a button on his desk.

"Akiza, I need to speak to you," he said into the intercom. Akiza was his most powerful member, but she was unaware of his deal with Academia. He'd have to play this carefully to get her cooperation.

A few minutes later, Izinski Akiza entered Sayer's office. She had brown eyes that reminded Sayer of a cat, and dark burgundy hair that was mostly chin-length, except for her bangs, which framed her face and went down to her elbows. Her front bangs were rolled back from her face. She wore a low-cut red corset with puffy sleeves and a high collar, a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flared behind her but was shorter and pleated in the front, dark, elbow-length gloves with gold bracelets, and dark stockings attached to her skirt by suspenders. Her outfit was completed with red high-heeled pumps.

"You wanted to see me, Sayer?" Akiza asked him. She kept an impassive face. As far as Sayer knew, since she'd joined the Movement over three years ago, she'd never shown much emotion.

"The Movement has received word of a young girl with psychic powers," Sayer told her. He opened up a file and showed it to her. "This is her picture." It was a picture of Kurosaki Ruri. "The girl has run away from home, aided by two others. We don't know if they are psychics too, but the girl needs our help. The problem is, she is in denial, and refuses to come willingly. She has already been targeted by others trying to exploit her. We need someone who can understand her to bring her in. Can you do this?"

Akiza thought about it. She remembered back when she'd first obtained her psychic powers. She'd been so afraid of hurting her friends that she had ran away, straight to Sayer. If she could help this young girl understand her powers, then she would.

"I can, Sayer," she said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Last we heard, she was somewhere in Tokyo," Sayer said. "Please, bring her in as undamaged as possible. We don't want this girl scared of us as well."

"Understood, Sayer," Akiza said. "I will find her and bring her in to the Movement." She turned to leave, so she didn't see the psychotic smirk on Sayer's face.

* * *

 _Electromagnetic Blast Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _At the end of the Battle Phase; for each "Magnet Warrior" monster you control that did not battle this turn, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. During your Main Phase, you can Tribute 1 "Magnet Warrior" monster you control; add this card to your hand, but you cannot activate this card the turn you do so._

 _Magnet Conduction Force Normal Trap Card  
_ _Target 1 face-up "Magnet Warrior or "Magna Warrior" monster you control; equip this card to it. Your opponent cannot target any monsters you control for attacks, except the equipped monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, you can destroy this card instead._

 _Silent Wind Equip Spell Card  
_ _This card can only be equipped to a WATER Winged Beast-Type monster. So long as the equipped monster is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard or that have been banished._

 _Magnet Exchange Normal Spell Card  
_ _Tribute 2 "Magnet Warrior" monsters on your field; add 1 "Magna Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand, and if possible, destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field._

 _Rank-Up-Magic Frozen Force Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _If a WATER Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 WATER monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 13 – A Fateful Encounter_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

To clarify on Yuzuki's appearance, she is essentially a 15-year old Hiragi Yuzu, only with her hair let down and dyed black and pink eyes instead of blue. As for her mother Fujita Mirai, she is based on the appearance of Tsukumo Yuma's mother, since I have no intention to include Yuma in the story. I also used Bastion Misawa's Japanese name as I reasoned that a Duel Prep School would be unlikely to have foreign students, and his relationship with Dr. Eisenstein, or Dr. Albert Zweinstein, is very much that of a teacher and student. As I stated in prior chapters, please review this chapter and be as detailed as possible, as I wish to improve both my own writing and my storytelling skills.


	13. Chapter 13: A Fateful Encounter

Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos

Fan Fiction by: scififan599

Yu-Gi-Oh! (Including GX, 5D's, Zexal, and Arc-V) original creator: Kazuki Takahashi

 **Chapter 13: A Fateful Encounter**

"So, this is Tokyo?" Ruri asked, looking around her. "It's a lot bigger than I imagined."

Ruri, Yuto, and Shun had taken the bus down as far as mid-northern Honshu, even though they'd gotten some strange looks. Yuto especially received this treatment, which Ruri suspected had less to do with his clothes, as tattered as they were, and more to do with his spiky purple and black hair.

"I could buy you a hat at the next stop," Ruri had offered. Yuto had shook his head.

"They're going to look at me anyways," he'd said. "I'd rather it be for my hair than my clothes."

After they got off the bus, they started to take trains down to Tokyo. Even though they were expensive, they cut the travel time way down. Now, they had exited at their station in Tokyo, looking around the city for the first time.

"This is the most populous area in the world," Shun said. "It isn't going to be small."

"Where do we start?" Yuto asked. "I doubt the Arcadia Movement is in the phone directory."

Ruri saw a public computer off to the side, then said to Yuto, "Hold that thought," and went over to it. Shun and Yuto followed her as she logged onto it and did a search.

"What are you looking for, Ruri?" Shun asked her.

"News about Heartland," she said. "Arcadia's and Academia's assaults can't have gone unnoticed. Now let's see." She looked at the results and was surprised by them.

"I don't believe this," she said. "Apparently, Heartland was hit with an earthquake that caused a nuclear reactor to meltdown."

"What?" Shun asked, shocked. "There is no nuclear reactor in Heartland!"

"But most people don't know that," Yuto said, narrowing his eyes. "The excuse of an earthquake would suggest the devastation we've faced, and a nuclear accident would explain a quarantine of Heartland and make sure no one goes to investigate out of fear of radiation."

"It's not just the meltdown," Ruri said. "The local government has placed barricades, discouraging anyone from heading to Heartland to look. They've turned away journalists, aid workers, and even police officers." She looked at Shun. "If the Hokkaido government is involved, then Academia's reach must go farther than we thought."

"All the more reason to find Arcadia and take them out," Shun said. "Can you find an address for them?"

Ruri looked up the Arcadia Movement, then frowned. "Yes, I found their headquarters, but it's strange. It's in a less populated area of Tokyo. I guess they wanted the privacy. Of course, that doesn't mean the place won't have guards."

"They won't stop us," Shun said. "We'll storm Arcadia, kidnap Sayer, then force him to tell us about Academia!"

"Are you crazy, Shun?" Yuto asked him. "If we attack Arcadia directly, we'll have to go through all their security, not to mention the police if they show up. Even if we break through all of them, they just have to buy time for Sayer to flee by helicopter, then we'll never get any answers out of him."

"Yuto's right," Ruri said. "We need to take this slowly. Scope out the building, look for weaknesses, then sneak through the building to get to Sayer. Once we have him, then we can interrogate him."

Shun frowned at that. Ruri could tell he wanted to take the direct approach, but Yuto's and Ruri's plan had a far greater chance of success.

"Alright," Shun said. "Let's find this building, then analyze it for weaknesses. What's the address?"

* * *

"You think this is enough, Yuzuki-oneechan?" Ayu asked Yuzuki. The two of them were out shopping for ice cream for the others. It had been Ayu's idea, and Yuzuki had agreed to help her. Right now, they were walking back to You Show, carrying the ice cream in bags.

"I'm sure it is, Ayu-chan," Yuzuki said to her, smiling. "Futoshi-kun, Tatsuya-kun, and Yuya will really like this."

"Of course they will," Ayu said, smiling back at Yuzuki. "This is for the welcome back party, isn't it?"

Yuzuki smiled. Her father had been planning a party to celebrate her and Yuya's return from IDA, and Ayu had suggested that ice cream would be a great addition. Besides, it had been a week since she'd returned and Rio's duel with Daichi. She'd spent all her time between helping her father keep up the school and working on the homework she'd been assigned over break. She needed a party, and so did Yuya.

"I just hope this goes better than the last party we had at You Show," Yuzuki said. "Yuya still hasn't-." At that time, she thought she heard something, causing her to look to her right. She and Ayu were close to an alley, and Yuzuki was sure something, or someone, was there.

"What is it, Yuzuki-oneechan?" Ayu asked her. She looked over where Yuzuki was looking, but didn't see anything. Yuzuki couldn't either, but some instinct was telling her there was something there.

"N-Nothing, it's fine, Ayu-chan," Yuzuki said, distracted. She held out the ice cream she was carrying to Ayu. "Could you take this to You Show? I want to look into something."

"Are you sure?" Ayu said, curious. "Yuya will get worried."

"I'm sure," Yuzuki said. "Please, hurry."

"Right!" Ayu said, taking Yuzuki's ice cream and running to You Show. It might have been irresponsible to leave a young girl alone, but Yuzuki had stranger things on her mind. When Ayu left, Yuzuki headed for the alley. When she got there, she looked around. Aside from some boxes and garbage, there was nothing.

"Odd," she said. "I could've sworn-."

At that point, she heard a step behind her. Of that she was certain. She whipped around to look. Three people were in the alley, sticking to the shadows, heading away from her. Yuzuki couldn't make out their features, but she had the feeling they were in trouble. That, or they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

She could've left them alone. She could've caught up to Ayu, gone back to You Show. Instead, she followed after the three. And though she didn't know it at the time, that decision would change her life.

* * *

Akiza looked around the area. It was one of the more sparsely populated areas of Tokyo. As such, she was on the roof of one of the shorter buildings. Sayer had told her that the girl, Kurosaki Ruri, would be here, as well as her two male companions. Sayer trusted her to bring the girl back to him safely, and she intended to do so. He'd also told her that her companions were belligerent and unlikely to let her go with Akiza, so he'd sent two other members of Arcadia with her to distract them while she confronted Ruri.

"You're clear on the mission, Okita? Liquid?" Akiza asked the two behind her. Liquid had light brown hair with slight bangs shaped like fangs. Okita had dark light brown swept to the side and spectacles. Both of them wore a pink version of the Arcadia Movement uniform. Akiza was one of the few people who didn't wear it.

"Yes, Izinski-sama," Okita said. "When we see Kurosaki Ruri and her two friends, we distract the friends while you go after the girl."

"Good," Akiza said, turning back to look. "And go easy on them. We don't want the girl traumatized any more than she already is."

Okita and Liquid exchanged looks at that, which Akiza missed. Very few of the Movement's members knew about Arcadia's role in Heartland. Okita and Liquid knew because both had been there, yet had come back not long ago. Akiza was one of the ones who didn't know, because Sayer didn't want her to know. She also didn't know about their orders from Sayer to eliminate the two Resistance members accompanying Kurosaki Ruri. They figured they would tell Akiza that the two refused to come with them and ran away after they lost. It wasn't a perfect plan, but they would leave the details to Sayer.

Before they could say anything else, Akiza tensed. "There!" she said, pointing downwards. Liquid and Okita looked over. Indeed, the three targets were walking carefully down there. One was wearing a blue trench coat, one was wearing a black cape, and another, the only girl, was wearing a white vest.

"Ready?" Akiza asked them. Liquid and Okita nodded. "Ready," they said. Akiza activated her Duel Disk – a circular maroon model with a red blade – and placed a card on it.

* * *

Ruri looked behind her, certain someone was there. Yet when she did, she didn't see anyone.

"What is it?" Shun asked her in a whisper. Yuto leaned in to listen.

"I think we're being followed," Ruri whispered to them. This caused the two of them to tense up, and looked back. Neither of them saw anything either. This was because Yuzuki was hiding behind the corner, using her inactive Duel Disk's screen as a means to see them. From their appearance, they looked like refugees, or were perhaps homeless. And their faces…

Yuzuki stared at the reflection in surprise. The younger boy had the same face as Yuya. The eyes and hair were wrong, but the resemblance was unbelievable. As for the only girl, she looked exactly like Yuzuki, only her hair was purple and much longer and her eyes were a darker shade of pink.

 _Who are they?_ Yuzuki wondered. _Why do they look like me and Yuya?_

"I don't hear anything," Shun whispered. "Let's keep going. If we are being followed, they'll show themselves eventually."

They continued walking. In order to save time, they had decided to cut through the alleyways. As such, there weren't any people around, though they still walked quietly so as to not draw attention. If the address Ruri had found online was accurate, they should be coming up on the Arcadia Movement's headquarters any second.

"Here we are," Shun said, stopping suddenly. They were at the end of the alley. Beyond that, on the other side of a square, would be Arcadia's headquarters. "Ready?" Shun asked, turning to look at Ruri and Yuto. They nodded. The three of them ran to the end, with Ruri behind the boys. Shun and Yuto exited the alley, but before Ruri could, a giant hedge appeared at the end, blocking her exit and separating her from Shun and Yuto.

"Ruri!" Shun and Yuto yelled. Ruri could hear them pounding on the hedge.

"I'm alright," Ruri said. "I'm going to run back, see if I can circle the building. Be careful, you two."

"We have each other," Yuto said. "You be careful, Ruri."

"You're the ones who are in trouble."

Shun and Yuto turned around. Standing in the middle of the square were two young men, both of whom wore Arcadia uniforms and had silver circular Duel Disks.

"Arcadia!" Shun spat, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"Indeed," the one with light brown hair said. "My name is Liquid. This is my friend Okita."

Yuto raised an eyebrow at that. "Liquid?" he asked. "Seriously?"

Liquid rolled his eyes. "I had very dull parents," he said. He raised his Duel Disk. "I'm sorry to say, this isn't Arcadia's headquarters. That's on the other side of town."

"You-," Shun started, then widened his eyes. "You changed the address online to lure us here."

"It was a simple matter," Okita said. "We only had to turn a few other people away before you two showed up."

"Which one of you put this up?" Yuto asked them, gesturing to the hedge. Okita sneered at that.

"Oh, that wasn't us, that was our friend," he said. "And right now, she is engaging your friend Kurosaki Ruri."

"Ruri!" Shun said, glaring at them. "What do you people want with her?"

"No idea," Liquid said. "As for the two of you, we have orders to eliminate you Resistance members."

"You'll find that task somewhat difficult to carry out," Yuto said, raising his own Duel Disk.

"Maybe," Okita said. "The two of us just got back from Heartland. It will be interesting dueling you here in Tokyo instead of up north."

"Enough talk!" Shun said. "Duel us!"

"Very well," Liquid said. "This will be a Tag Duel. Both players share fields, Life Points, and Graveyards."

"That suits us fine," Yuto said. He and Shun knew each other's Decks inside and out. He suspected the reason these two wanted a Tag Duel was for a similar reason, but that wouldn't matter.

Liquid and Okita activated their gray blades as Shun and Yuto activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" all four shouted.

 **Liquid & Okita: 4000 LP**

 **Kurosaki Shun & Yuto: 4000 LP**

"I'll start," Yuto said, taking three cards from his hand. "I place three cards face-down, then end my turn."

"Huh?" Liquid and Okita started, surprised. However, instead of mocking Yuto for not drawing any monsters, Liquid narrowed his eyes.

"I see," he said. "So, you're the Phantom Knight."

"I see I have a reputation," Yuto said, also narrowing his eyes.

"Indeed," Okita said. "This just got much more interesting. My turn! Draw!"

Okita looked at his cards, then chose one and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Field Spell Brain Research Lab!"

Walls that resembled a research lab appeared around the four duelists. Behind Okita, a large green tube with what appeared to be a brain in it rose.

"As long as this card is on the field, we can Normal Summon 1 Psychic-type monster in addition to our first Normal Summon or Set," Okita said. "Then, I place a Psychic Counter on this card."

 _Psychic monsters?_ Yuto thought. _I get that they're Psychic Duelists, but could they use a different type of monster?_

"Now I summon Doctor Cranium!" Okita said, placing another card on his Duel Disk. His monster was a little monster in a white lab coat with a large head in a shock helmet.

 **Doctor Cranium ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Next, I activate the effect of Brain Research Lab to summon the Tuner Monster Mind Master!" Okita said, placing another card on his Disk. This monster was a brain in a machine with two robotic arms attached.

 **Mind Master ATK 100 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"A Tuner?" Shun said. "That means a Synchro is coming."

"Yes, but not yet," Okita said. "First, the effect of Brain Research Lab activates, and it gains a Psychic Counter since I successfully used its ability." A bar on a screen lit up behind Okita.

 **Brain Research Lab: 1 PC**

"Next, I activate the effect of Mind Master!" Okita said. "By paying 800 Life Points and Tributing 1 Psychic-type monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-type monster from my Deck! I Tribute Doctor Cranium to summon Telekinetic Shocker!"

Doctor Cranium disappeared, but in its place emerged a new monster in a red and black jumpsuit with electricity all around it.

 **Telekinetic Shocker ATK 1700 DEF 700 LVL: 4**

"Hold on!" Yuto said. "That card's effect requires you to pay 800 Life Points! Why didn't you?"

"Because of Brain Research Lab's effect," Okita answered. "Instead of paying Life Points to activate the effect of a Psychic monster, I can place 1 Psychic Counter on the card instead."

 **Brain Research Lab: 2 PC**

"Now I tune the Level 1 Mind Master to the Level 4 Telekinetic Shocker!" Okita said. Mind Master became a ring of green energy that encircled Telekinetic Shocker, which became 4 points of light. A surge of light passed through the ring as Okita chanted.

"My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Magical Android!"

Magical Android was a woman with pink hair, a blue and white dress, and she carried a strange-shaped scepter and shield.

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"Battle!" Okita declared. "Magical Android, attack the Resistance scum directly!"

Magical Android prepared to shoot a blast of energy at Yuto, but before it could, he shouted, "Double Trap! The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!"

Two of Yuto's face-down cards flipped face-up, revealing the same card. They each showed a piece of armor and two gauntlets surrounded with blue fire.

"Now, your Magical Android loses 600 attack points!" Yuto said. "And since I'm using two, that means it loses double that amount! Then, I Special Summon these cards in Attack Position as Normal Monsters, and 'The Phantom Knights' monsters I control cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

Yuto's two Trap Cards reappeared on his field as monsters, while Magical Android got weaker from their effects.

 **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

 **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace ATK 600 DEF 0 LVL: 2**

 **Magical Android ATK 1200**

"I can still inflict damage!" Okita said. "Magical Android, attack the left Vambrace!" Magical Android sent a burst of energy at Lost Vambrace, which wasn't destroyed, but Yuto and Shun felt the shockwave from the attack as it pushed them back.

 **Shun & Yuto: 3400 LP**

"You may have reduced the damage, but you still lost Life Points," Liquid said. "Don't get too comfortable."

"I could say the same to you," Yuto said.

"What?" Okita and Liquid said.

"I activate my Spell Card!" Yuto said. "The Phantom Knights of Double Badge! Since I took battle damage, I can use 2 'The Phantom Knights' monsters with the same Level on my field, then use the 2 monsters to perform an Xyz Summon! I overlay my two Level 2 The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!"

Yuto's two monsters became swirls of purple light that entered a black and yellow portal. The portal exploded with energy as Yuto chanted.

"Ten thousand warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Yuto's new monster was a zombie-like monster carrying a large spear and shield with blue fire coming out of its shoulders and orbited by two purple lights.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin ATK 1600 DEF 0 RNK: 2**

"You Xyz Summoned during my turn?" Okita asked in surprise.

"I'm not done!" Yuto said. "Cursed Javelin's effect can be activated during your turn! Once per turn, I can detach 1 Xyz Material, then target 1 monster you control. Its attack points become 0 and its effects are negated!"

One of the orbiting lights hit Cursed Javelin's spear, which let loose a stream of electricity at Magical Android. Magical Android screamed as her attack dropped to 0.

 **Magical Android ATK 0**

"Damn it!" Okita muttered. "That means I can't use Magical Android's effect. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Well done, Yuto," Shun said. "My turn! Draw!" Shun looked at his cards, then placed one on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Raidraptor – Skull Eagle!" Skull Eagle was a red and white mechanical bird.

 **Raidraptor – Skull Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"Then I activate the Spell Card Raidraptor – Call!" Shun said, placing the card on his Duel Disk. "This card lets me Special Summon 1 'Raidraptor' monster that has the same name as a 'Raidraptor' on my field from my hand or Deck in Defense Position. I summon a second Skull Eagle!"

Another Skull Eagle took its place alongside its fellow Raidraptor.

 **Raidraptor – Skull Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"Two Level 3 monsters?" Liquid said. "That means…"

"Yes," Shun said. "I overlay my two Level 3 Skull Eagles!" His two Raidraptors became purple streams of light that entered a black and yellow portal, which erupted with light.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Raidraptor- Fiend Eagle!"

Shun's new monster was a red and black mechanical bird with veins coming out of its wings and two purple orbs circling it.

 **Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 0 RNK: 3**

"That isn't enough to defeat us," Liquid said.

"Yes, it is," Shun said. "The effects of my Skull Eagles now activate! When used as Xyz Material, the summoned Xyz Monster gains 300 attack points! Since I used two, Fiend Eagle gains 600 attack points!"

 **Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle ATK 1600**

"Now, I activate Fiend Eagle's effect! Once per turn, I can detach 1 Xyz Material, then target 1 Special Summoned monster on the field. My opponent then takes damage equal to that monster's attack!"

"What?" Okita said.

"I target Cursed Javelin for Fiend Eagle's effect! You now take its 1600 attack points as damage!" Shun said. One Xyz Material detached from Fiend Eagle, who then sent a sonic blast at Okita and Liquid, which pushed the two of them back.

 **Liquid & Okita: 2400 LP**

"This will be the end!" Shun said. "Battle! Fiend Eagle, attack Magical Android!"

"It won't be that easy!" Okita said. "Trap Card! Powerful Rebirth! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from my Graveyard! Return, Mind Master!"

Okita's Level 1 monster reappeared on his field.

 **Mind Master ATK 100 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"And due to Powerful Rebirth's second effect, Mind Master gains 100 attack points and 1 Level!"

 **Mind Master ATK 200 LVL: 2**

"Why would you summon that monster?" Yuto asked them. "If you'd summoned Telekinetic Shocker, you'd have lasted the turn."

"Because of my second Trap," Okita said. "I activate Urgent Tuning! During the Battle Phase, I can perform a Synchro Summon!"

"What?" Shun said in surprise.

"I tune the Level 2 Mind Master to the Level 5 Magical Android!" Okita shouted. Mind Master became 2 green rings that encircled Magical Android, who became 5 points of light. A surge of light went through the rings as Okita chanted.

"As day and night shift the balance of psychic power, let nature and machine become one with a new power! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Psychic Lifetrancer!"

Okita's new monster was a pale skinned woman with green hair in a blue sleeveless jumpsuit and green boots and a mechanical left arm.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"My Psychic Lifetrancer has more attack points than your Fiend Eagle!" Okita boasted.

"I wonder about that," Shun said, prompting Okita to start in surprise. "I activate Cursed Javelin's effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, your Psychic Lifetrancer's effects are negated and its attack points drop to 0!"

The last light orbiting Cursed Javelin burst as Cursed Javelin sent a shock of lightning at Lifetrancer, but Liquid got in the way.

"I activate the effect of the Psychic Interceptor in my hand!" Liquid shouted. "If you activate a card effect that targets a Level 6 or above Psychic-type monster, I can negate the activation of that effect, then summon Psychic Interceptor in Defense Position!"

The lightning diverted from Lifetrancer to Liquid's field, where it became a small gray-skinned guy wearing a football helmet.

 **Psychic Interceptor ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I can still battle!" Shun said. "Fiend Eagle, destroy his Psychic Interceptor!"

Fiend Eagle clawed Interceptor up, destroying it.

"I place two cards face-down," Shun said. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Liquid said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then smirked.

"First, I'll activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect!" Liquid said. "I banish Magical Android from my Graveyard, then gain 1200 Life Points!"

 **Liquid & Okita: 3600 LP**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Psi-Station!" Liquid said. "When a Psychic-type monster is Normal Summoned, I can pay 500 Life Points to increase that monster's Level 1 and its attack by 300. Now I Normal Summon Psychic Jumper!"

Liquid's monster was a little gray man in black pants and a dark brown trench coat.

 **Psychic Jumper ATK 100 DEF 1500 LVL: 2**

"Now I activate Psi-Station's effect! I pay 500 Life Points to increase Jumper's attack by 300 and Level by 1!"

 **Liquid & Okita: 3100 LP**

 **Psychic Jumper ATK 400 LVL: 3**

Yuto was momentarily confused. Didn't Brain Research Lab negate paying costs? Then he remembered; it only did it for Psychic-type monsters, not Spell Cards.

"Now, due to the effect of Brain Research Lab, I can Normal Summon again! I summon Doctor Cranium!"

Liquid's copy of Doctor Cranium appeared on their field.

 **Doctor Cranium ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"And since I Normal Summoned via Research Lab's effect, it gains another Psychic Counter!"

 **Brain Research Lab: 3 PC**

"Now I activate Psychic Jumper's effect!" Liquid said, sneering at Shun. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can switch control of a monster on my field with a monster on your field!"

"What?" Yuto said in surprise. Shun just narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, thanks to Brain Research Lab, I don't pay any Life Points. It just gains another Psychic Counter."

 **Brain Research Lab: 4 PC**

"I switch control of my Doctor Cranium and your Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle!"

Doctor Cranium and Fiend Eagle both glowed with light as they switched places. Liquid laughed.

"How's that?" he asked Shun. "I'm going to defeat you with your own monster!"

"You will do no such thing," Shun said, causing Liquid to start. "When this war started, we did not know how to fight back. But now we do, and we'll do everything in our power to get our comrades back! I activate my face-down Spell! Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force!"

"What?" Liquid said in surprise. "A Rank-Up-Magic? Now?"

"Revolution Force allows me to take control of an Xyz Monster my opponent controls," Shun said, causing Fiend Eagle to leave Liquid's field and return to Shun's. "Then, I Rank-Up that Xyz Monster into a different Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher!"

Shun's Field Eagle became a stream of purple light that reentered the black and yellow portal, which exploded with light as Shun chanted.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Force Strix!"

Shun's new monster had the appearance of a large mechanical brown owl, with blue joints and claws, and two purple orbs circling it in Defense Position.

 **Raidraptor – Force Strix ATK 100 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"To think you'd have a Spell like that waiting for me," Liquid muttered, grinding his teeth.

"Academia and Arcadia have taken everything from us!" Shun said. "Our homes, our loved ones, our friends! If you try to take them from us, we will take them back!"

Liquid scowled, but continued his turn. "I activate the Spell Card Emergency Teleport! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or below Psychic monster from my Deck. I summon Lifeforce Harmonizer!"

A monster shaped like a blue blob with yellow eyes and a blue mouth appeared on Liquid's field.

 **Lifeforce Harmonizer ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"I tune the Level 3 Psychic Jumper to the Level 2 Lifeforce Harmonizer!" Psychic Jumper became 3 circles of green light that enveloped Lifeforce Harmonizer, who became 2 points of light. A surge of light went through the circles as Liquid chanted.

"My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Magical Android!"

Another copy of Magical Android appeared on Liquid and Okita's field.

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"Battle!" Liquid declared. "Magical Android, attack Force Strix!" Magical Android sent a burst of energy at Force Strix, which destroyed it.

"Your turn!" Liquid said to Yuto. "Psychic Lifetrancer, attack Cursed Javelin!" Psychic Lifetrancer formed a ball of psychic energy in its hands then launched it at Cursed Javelin, but before it hit, Shun activated his Trap Card.

"I activate Raidraptor – Readiness!" Shun shouted. "If I were to take damage, I can make that damage 0!" Cursed Javelin was destroyed by Psychic Lifetrancer, but Shun and Yuto took no damage.

"Persistent buggers, aren't you?" Liquid grumbled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. And since it is my End Phase, Magical Android grants me 600 Life Points for every Psychic monster on my field. I control 2, so I gain 1200 Life Points!"

 **Liquid & Okita: 4300**

"My turn!" Yuto said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then placed it on his Duel Disk.

"I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial!"

"Another Rank-Up-Magic?" Liquid said in shock. Okita was likewise surprised.

"This card Special Summons 1 'The Phantom Knights' Xyz Monster in my Graveyard!" Yuto said. "Return to me, Cursed Javelin!"

Cursed Javelin reappeared on Shun and Yuto's field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin ATK 1600 DEF 0 RNK: 2**

"Then, I use that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks higher and attach Burial to it as an Xyz Material! I overlay Cursed Javelin!"

Cursed Javelin became a stream of purple light which entered the black and yellow portal, causing it to explode with light as Yuto chanted.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's ace dragon appeared on the field, roaring at being summoned, with 2 purple lights circling it.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"A double Rank-Up?" Okita asked in awe. This wasn't good.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect!" Yuto said. "I detach 1 Xyz Material, then target your Psychic Lifetrancer! Until the end of this turn, your monster's attack points are halved, and Dark Rebellion gains attack equal to the same amount! Treason Discharge!"

Slots opened on Dark Rebellion's wings, which shot out lightning at Psychic Lifetrancer, who was imprisoned in a cage of lightning as her attack points went down.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 1200**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 3700**

"This is bad!" Liquid said, worried.

"I'm far from done!" Yuto told them. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again, targeting Magical Android this time! Treason Discharge!"

This time, Magical Android was the one imprisoned in lightning.

 **Magical Android ATK 1200**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 4900**

"Battle!" Yuto declared. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack Magical Android! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion's wings opened up, causing the purple orbs on it to light up and its wings to emit blue light as they were surrounded by lightning. Dark Rebellion then charged at Magical Android, lightning flashing from its fangs as it did so. Dark Rebellion impaled Magical Android on its fangs, causing a massive explosion that sent Liquid and Okita flying backwards, screaming.

 **Liquid & Okita: 600 LP**

"You survived, but this situation is not advantageous to you," Yuto said. "Surrender now, and we'll let you go."

Shun glared at Yuto when he said that, but Liquid spoke before he could.

"Surrender?" he said in disgust. "To you? No chance! We are proud members of Arcadia! We don't surrender to Heartland scum!"

Yuto narrowed his eyes, but he kept his calm. "I place two cards face-down, then end my turn. At this time, my Dark Rebellion's attack points return to normal, as do your Psychic Lifetrancer's."

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 2500**

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 2400**

"My turn!" Okita said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then sneered.

"I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect! I banish Magical Android from my Graveyard, then increase my Life Points by 1200!"

 **Liquid & Okita: 1800 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card! Psychic Overload! I return 3 Psychic-type monsters in my Graveyard to the Deck, then draw 2 cards! I return Doctor Cranium, Mind Master, and Telekinetic Shocker!" He returned the cards, then drew, smirking at his cards.

"I summon Krebons to the field!"

Krebons was a blue and orange monster that resembled a jester.

 **Krebons ATK 1200 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Block Attack!" Liquid said. "This switches your Dark Rebellion to Defense Position!"

Yuto raised an eyebrow. Why would he do that?

"Now I tune my Level 2 Krebons to the Level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer!" Krebons became 2 rings of green light that encircled Psychic Lifetrancer, who became 7 points of light. A surge of light went through the rings as Okita chanted.

"Let the future descend, and with it psychic power beyond all imagination! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Okita's most powerful monster appeared on his field. It was a giant in white armor, carrying a white and black gun.

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LVL: 9**

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell Nitro Unit, and equip it to your Dark Rebellion!" Okita said.

"To my monster?" Yuto said, surprised.

A green and black machine attached itself to Dark Rebellion's back, causing it to roar in protest.

"Battle!" Okita said. "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Dark Rebellion! At this point, Blaster's effect activates! If it attacks a monster in Defense Position, I inflict piercing damage!"

"What?" Yuto said, surprised. Hyper Psychic Blaster shoot two streams of energy at Dark Rebellion, causing it to disintegrate. Yuto and Shun braced themselves for the shockwaves of Dark Rebellion's destruction.

 **Shun & Yuto: 2400 LP**

"Now Hyper Psychic Blaster's effect activates!" Okita said, sneering. "If it attacked a Defense Position monster whose defense was lower than its attack, I gain Life Points equal to the difference!"

 **Liquid & Okita: 2800 LP**

"And now the finale!" Okita said. "The effect of Nitro Unit activates! When the monster it was equipped to is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to that monster's attack! Take 2500 points of damage and lose!"

Nitro Unit reappeared on Yuto's field and exploded. Liquid and Okita believed they won, until the smoke cleared and they were still standing.

"What happened?" Okita asked in surprise.

"My Trap Card happened," Shun answered him. "If you activated a card effect that would inflict damage, I can banish Raidraptor – Readiness from my Graveyard to negate it, but as a cost, our Life Points become 10.

 **Shun & Yuto: 10 LP**

Okita laughed at that. "10!? You reduced your Life Points to such a measly amount? When Liquid's turn comes up, you'll lose!"

"No," Yuto said. "Liquid won't have a next turn."

"What?" Liquid asked in surprise.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Yuto said. "Call of the Haunted! It Special Summons a monster from our Graveyard in Attack Position! Return! Raidraptor – Force Strix!" Shun's Force Strix reappeared on their field.

 **Raidraptor – Force Strix ATK 100 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"What are you planning to do with that?" Okita asked. "With 100 attack points, it's useless! I end my turn."

"My turn!" Shun shouted. "Draw!" He looked at the only card in his hand, then played it. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! I use 1 Xyz Monster on my field as Xyz Material to summon a 'Raidraptor' monster that is 2 Ranks higher!"

"Another double Rank-Up?" Okita asked in surprise.

"I overlay Force Strix!" Shun said. Force Strix became a stream of purple energy that entered a purple portal in the sky, which exploded with energy as Shun chanted.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!"

Shun's newest Raidraptor was larger than Force Strix, with black wings and a black and blue body.

 **Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon ATK 2000 DEF 3000 RNK: 6**

Okita panicked, but got it together quickly. "Impressive," he said to Shun, "but your new monster only has 2000 attack points! It can't match Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

"I activate the Trap Card Phantom Knights' Sword!" Yuto said. "I target Revolution Falcon for its effect! Now, it gains 800 attack points, and if it would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!"

 **Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon ATK 2800**

"Oh, so close," Liquid taunted Yuto. "If only it increased it by a little more, you'd be able to destroy Psychic Blaster."

"No," Shun said. "This, right now, is enough to defeat both of you right now!"

"What?" Liquid asked, suddenly scared.

"Revolution Falcon's special ability!" Shun said. "If it battles a Special Summoned monster, its attack and defense become 0!"

 **Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 0**

"My Blaster!" Okita screamed in terror.

"Battle!" Shun declared, an angry expression on his face. "Revolution Falcon, attack Hyper Psychic Blaster! Revolutional Air Raid!"

Revolution Falcon soared high in the air, then dropped several bombs on Hyper Psychic Blaster. The shockwaves destroyed it, then sent Liquid and Okita flying backwards, screaming.

 **Liquid & Okita: 0 LP**

Shun walked up to Okita, readying his Duel Disk. But Yuto reached him before Shun did, and held up his arm, barring Shun from getting closer.

"Tell us everything you know about Arcadia and Sayer," Yuto said to Okita. "Do that, and we'll let you go."

Shun was about to berate Yuto, but Okita spoke first, giving a small chuckle.

"You think it will be that easy?" he said in a near whisper. "We did our part. We were supposed to eliminate you, but you still lost." He turned to Shun and said, "Now you'll never see your little sister again."

Shun's eyes widened in rage, but before he could do anything, Okita hit a button on his Duel Disk, as did Liquid. The two of them burst into purple light, causing Yuto to stumble backwards. When the light faded, they were gone. The only things remaining were two cards on the ground.

"They carded themselves?" Yuto said in shock. "Why would they do that?"

Before Shun could say anything, they heard a scream. They turned around and saw the hedge was gone.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled, and ran for the alley, Yuto right behind him.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Ruri pounded on the hedge, trying to get through it. Seeing it was useless, she turned around and started to run, hoping to get around and reach Shun and Yuto. As she did, she noticed a shadow in the alley. Remembering her feeling of being watched, she berated herself. They'd obviously been followed by someone from Arcadia, maybe even the same person who put the hedge up. As she neared their position, she saw the person's outline, then tackled them to the ground.

"Alright, who-," Ruri started to say, then stopped, shocked. The girl underneath her had black hair that went down past her shoulders and two strands of pink hair that framed her face. She wore a black jacket with a pink shirt underneath and blue jeans. She had pink eyes, a lighter shade than Ruri's. She also had the same face as Ruri.

"Who are you?" Ruri asked her, this time in surprise. "Why do you look like me?"

"My name is Fujita Yuzuki, and I was hoping you could answer that second question," the girl said. "Could you please get off me?"

Ruri was about to, then remembered her situation. "Before I do that, I have a question," she said to Yuzuki. "Do you have any connection to the Arcadia Movement?"

Yuzuki made a confused face. "Arcadia? I've never heard of that. What is it?"

Ruri relaxed, then got off the girl and helped her up. "I'm sorry about that, but I had to be sure," she told Yuzuki. "My name is Kurosaki Ruri. A pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Yuzuki said. "Who were your friends? The one in black looked like a friend of mine."

"That was Yuto, and-," Ruri said, then narrowed her eyes. "A friend? Does he have violet eyes or a motorcycle?"

"What?" Yuzuki asked, surprised at the question. "No, he doesn't have a motorcycle! He's 15, he wouldn't be allowed to ride it. And his eyes are red, not purple."

"Oh," Ruri said, thinking. Yuto had said the Pawn of Fusion who attacked him had the same face as him and the one who attacked her. Could Yuzuki be lying, or was there a third boy with Yuto's face?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuzuki asking, "Excuse me, but who are you and your friends? Why were you sneaking around? And what is that?" She punctuated the last question by pointing at the hedge.

"Oh," Ruri said again. "I'm not sure I can answer the first two questions, but that," she said, gesturing to the hedge, "that is Real Solid Vision. Or Solid Vision made real with weird powers."

"Real Solid Vision?" Yuzuki said, surprised at that answer. "That's impossible. Real Solid Vision is still in development by the Akaba Corporation. No one has it."

"Well, some people do," Ruri said. "That, or they're Psychic Duelists."

"Psychic Duelists?" Yuzuki asked, her head starting to hurt. "You're kidding me."

Ruri shook her head. "I really wish I was," she said. "But-." Their conversation was interrupted by a noise. The two of them turned to look. A woman in a long trench coat had appeared in front of the hedge.

"Kurosaki Ruri," the woman said, adopting a calming tone. "Please, come with me. There's no need to be scared."

"I'm not listening to you Arcadia fiends!" Ruri yelled at her, afraid. "Leave me and my friends alone!" She turned and ran, grabbing Yuzuki's hand and dragging her with her. She didn't want to involve the girl in her problems, but she also didn't want to leave her with the woman from Arcadia.

"Hey!" Yuzuki protested as Ruri pulled her along. "What's going on?"

Akiza started to run after Ruri and Yuzuki. Her response was familiar to Akiza; she'd helped other young Psychic Duelists who'd come into their power before, and they always reacted like this.

Ruri and Yuzuki ran for some distance, then Ruri abruptly let go of Yuzuki's hand and activated her Duel Disk. Yuzuki thought for a second she was going to challenge the woman to a duel, but instead Ruri placed a card on it.

A monster appeared in front of them. It was a woman with bright wings instead of hands, claws for feet, and a flowing skirt.

"Assembled Nightingale!" Ruri shouted. "Blow her away!" Yuzuki watched in shock as Ruri's monster sent a gust of wind – real wind – at the woman, blowing her off her feet and sending her flying several feet.

"Let's go!" Ruri said, grabbing Yuzuki's hand again and running off. Akiza got back up, somewhat annoyed, but also confused. Most new Psychic Duelists couldn't control their powers that well. And something about that attack felt different from other Psychic Duelists Akiza had fought.

After a minute or so of running, Ruri slowed down and looked back. She couldn't see the woman. She sighed in relief. They'd lost her.

"Excuse me?" Yuzuki asked Ruri while she was trying to catch her breath. "But who are you? Who was that? Why was she chasing you? And how was your monster real?"

Ruri wanted to answer those questions, but something held her back. "Are you sure you want to know?" Ruri asked her. "You might get dragged into this, and I don't want that."

"You already dragged me into this," Yuzuki countered. "Literally. Please, I want to know what in the world is going on!"

Ruri was still reluctant, but some instinct made her tell her. Something told her this girl could be trusted.

"Like I said, my name is Kurosaki Ruri," she said. "And I don't know who that woman is, but I imagine she wants to kidnap me."

"Kidnap you?" Yuzuki repeated, her confusion growing. "Why would she want to kidnap you?"

"I don't know," Ruri said. "Maybe because I'm a survivor from Heartland."

"Heartland?" Yuzuki asked, thinking. She'd heard that name somewhere before. "Isn't that the hometown of the guy who invented Xyz Monsters? And what do you mean survivor?"

"Well-," Ruri stopped again. "Look, are you really sure you want to know about this? If you get involved, you might not be able to back out."

"I asked, didn't I?" Yuzuki said. "What are you? A refugee? Homeless?"

"Both, I suppose," Ruri said with a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. But I'll warn you, it's not a fun story."

Ruri told Yuzuki about Heartland, about the invasion by Academia, the second wave with Arcadia, and her decision to go to Tokyo. She told her about Real Solid Vision, Psychic Duelists, and Sayer. Maybe she shouldn't have, but something told her this girl was important. Something told her she needed to know these things.

"What?" Yuzuki said, eyes wide with horror at the end of Ruri's story. "Your hometown was attacked, its people sealed into cards? Why would anyone do such a horrible thing?"

Ruri frowned in sadness. "I don't know," she said. "They never gave us a reason, they never told us anything. They just attacked without reason."

"And Arcadia?" Yuzuki asked her. "What do they want?"

"Yuto managed to interrogate one of them back in Heartland," Ruri told her. "He said Arcadia was hunting for the two of us."

"Why you two?" Yuzuki asked her.

"I don't know, and I get the feeling most of Arcadia doesn't know either," Ruri said. "I think they're just following orders."

"That's no excuse!" Yuzuki said angrily. "People using dueling as a weapon of conquest, a tool of war… It's unforgivable! That isn't the purpose of dueling! Dueling is supposed to bring happiness to everyone, to make people smile!"

Ruri started in surprise. Those words… they were the same words Sayaka had told her. They were the same words she had told Yuto not long after the invasion started.

"Yuzuki," she said, but before they could continue, Ruri heard a noise. She turned and saw the woman again. "Damn it! She found us!" She grabbed Yuzuki's hand again and ran away from Akiza.

"Stop running!" Akiza said to her. "I don't want to fight you! I want to help you!" Ruri ignored this. She'd fought too many of Arcadia's goons to believe one now.

Ruri and Yuzuki kept running until they hit a dead end. They were on top of a deserted highway, high above the ground, with the buildings below them. There was no way to go.

"Finally," Akiza said, cornering the two girls. When they turned around, she started. She had assumed the other girl was either a hostage or had been dragged along accidentally. She hadn't expected her to have the same face as Ruri.

 _Why are there two of them?_ Akiza wondered. She was curious, but she had more important concerns.

"Please, Kurosaki Ruri, come with me," she said. "I know you're scared, but we can help you."

"Help me?" Ruri said, astonished. Did this woman think she was a fool? "You people have done nothing but hurt me and my friends since I first saw your kind! I'm going nowhere with you!" Ruri activated her Duel Disk again.

"Then we'll settle it with a duel?" Akiza said, activating her own Duel Disk. "Very well. If I win, you come with me to Arcadia. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But I'm warning you, people will keep coming after you, and they won't be as understanding as me."

"I'll take that chance," Ruri said, then turned to Yuzuki. "Please, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt."

Yuzuki was conflicted. A part of her was still in shock at what Ruri had told her, but another part wanted to help her. Before she could say anything though, Ruri turned back to Akiza and said, "You know my name, so why don't you tell me yours?"

"Izinski Akiza," she said.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Izinski Akiza: 4000 LP**

 **Kurosaki Ruri: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first," Akiza said, taking a card from her hand. "I summon a monster face-down, then place 2 cards face-down. I end my turn."

 _Not much of a beginning,_ Ruri thought. _This can't be good._

"My turn! Draw!" Ruri drew and looked at her card. She placed it in her hand then played a different card. "Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler!"

A little girl in a green bird costume appeared on Ruri's field. Yuzuki had to admit it was very cute.

 **Lyrilusc – Turqoise Warbler ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"Since Turquoise Warbler was Special Summoned from the hand, I can Special Summon 1 'Lyrilusc' from my hand or Graveyard!" Ruri continued. "I summon Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow!"

Her new monster was another little girl, this time in a brown bird costume.

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-type monster from my Deck to my hand," Ruri said. "I add Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow!" She added the card to her hand, then said, "Since I control a Winged Beast-type monster, I can Special Summon Sapphire Swallow from my hand and another copy of Cobalt Sparrow!"

Another Cobalt Sparrow appeared, alongside a girl in a blue bird costume.

 **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"I can only use Cobalt Sparrow's effect once per turn," Ruri said, "but that doesn't mean I'm done!" She gestured to her four monsters. "I overlay my four Level 1 monsters!"

All four Lyriluscs became streams of green light that entered a black and yellow portal, which exploded with light as Ruri chanted.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale!"

The monster that Ruri had summoned earlier to blow Akiza away appeared, orbited by 4 green lights.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 DEF 0 RNK: 1**

"An attack of 0?" Yuzuki asked. Akiza narrowed her eyes. Sayer had given her a profile of the girl's deck, so she wasn't surprised to see this monster.

"Assembled Nightingale gains 200 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to it!" Ruri said. "It can also attack a number of times equal to its Xyz Materials and can attack directly!"

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 800**

"It can attack 4 times with 800 attack points?" Yuzuki said in surprise. "That means it can inflict 3200 points of damage off the bat! If only it had one more Xyz Material…"

"Battle!" Ruri declared. "Assembled Nightingale, attack Akiza directly!"

Assembled Nightingale sent a blast of wind at Akiza, who flinched from the real damage.

 **Akiza: 3200 LP**

 _The girl's definitely a Psychic Duelist_ , Akiza thought. _That attack was too real to be anything but._ Unfortunately for Akiza, she had no knowledge of Real Solid Vision as Sayer had kept it a secret from her.

"Trap Card!" Akiza said. "Plant Guardianship! If you attack me directly, I can send a Plant-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Now, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn." She discarded Dark Verger from her hand, which caused an enclosure of vines to appear around her.

 _Damn_ , Ruri thought. "I place two cards face-down, then end my turn." The vines around Akiza disappeared.

"My turn!" Akiza said, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "Draw!" She looked at her card, then activated her other face-down.

"I activate Ivy Shackles! During my turn, all monsters you control become Plant-type!"

"What?" Ruri said in surprise. Vines erupted from the ground and tied up her Assembled Nightingale.

"Next, I Flip Summon Wall of Ivy!" Akiza said. Her face-down monster was a small hedge of thorns and plants.

 **Wall of Ivy ATK 300 DEF 1200 LVL: 2**

"When this card is Flip Summoned, I summon 1 Ivy Token in Defense Position to your field."

A similar monster to Wall of Ivy appeared on Ruri's field in Defense Position.

 **Ivy Token ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Why would you summon that?" Ruri asked her.

"Now, I Tribute Wall of Ivy to summon Rose Tentacles!" Akiza said. Wall of Ivy disappeared as a new monster – a giant rose plant with vines like an octopus's legs – took its place.

 **Rose Tentacles ATK 2200 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

"Next, I equip the Spell Card Rose Vengeance!" Akiza said. "Now, I activate Rose Tentacles' effect! It can attack a number of times equal to the number of Plant-type monsters you control!"

"That's why you changed my Nightingale's type?" Ruri asked. "It won't do you any good! I activate Assembled Nightingale's effect! I detach 1 Xyz Material, and now 'Lyrilusc' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and I take no battle damage!" Since it had one less Xyz Material, Assembled Nightingale lost 200 attack points.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK 600**

"It doesn't matter," Akiza said. "Battle! Rose Tentacles, destroy her Ivy Token!"

Rose Tentacles sent one of its legs out, and smashed the Ivy Token on Ruri's field. To her surprise, the tentacle continued and hit Ruri in the stomach.

Ruri collapsed from the pain as Akiza said, "When an Ivy Token is destroyed, you take 300 points of damage. And when Rose Tentacles destroys a Plant-type monster in battle, you take another 300 points of damage."

 **Ruri: 3400**

"Now, Rose Tentacles attacks your Assembled Nightingale!" Akiza said, pointing at Ruri's monster.

"It's pointless!" Ruri said. "Assembled Nightingale can't be destroyed, and all damage is negated."

"Battle damage, yes," Akiza said. "At this point, the effect of Rose Vengeance activates! If the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What?" Ruri said in surprise. The tentacle that struck Assembled Nightingale went on and slapped Ruri on the back, causing her to wince in pain.

 **Ruri: 2800 LP**

"Ruri!" Yuzuki yelled. For her part, Akiza didn't like inflicting this pain, especially on a fellow Psychic. But it had to be done to get her to come with her.

"Rose Vengeance's second effect activates! When you take damage via its effect, I draw 1 card!" Akiza drew it, then said, "Rose Tentacles has one more attack! Attack Assembled Nightingale again! And as before, your Nightingale isn't destroyed, but you take 600 points of damage!"

Another tentacle struck Assembled Nightingale, then went on and hit Ruri in the chest, sending her flying back, yelling in pain.

 **Ruri: 2200 LP**

"Since you took damage from Rose Vengeance's effect, I draw 1 card," Akiza said. "I place two cards face-down, then end my turn." Akiza looked at Ruri as she got back up. "Please, stop resisting. Come with me to Arcadia. I promise it won't be as bad as you think it is."

"Why would I believe you?" Ruri asked her, her voice a little ragged. "You come to my home, destroy everything in your path, and you think I'll thank you for it?" She looked at Akiza with hatred in her eyes, a sharp contrast to her usual behavior. "I cannot forgive Arcadia for what's it has done! I will have justice for your crimes!"

"Ruri," Yuzuki whispered, then steeled herself. She activated her Duel Disk and entered the duel, much to Ruri's and Akiza's surprise.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Ruri said, looking in surprise and fear at her. "I told you, this isn't your fight!"

"She's right," Akiza said. "I don't want anything to do with you. If you interfere, it will end badly for you."

"You're wrong Ruri," Yuzuki said. "My best friend and I promised everyone we would make the entire world smile with our dueling! If what you told me is true, that dream cannot happen with Arcadia in this world!"

"Yuzuki," Ruri muttered, then gave a little smile. "You sound just like Sayaka."

"Who?" Yuzuki asked her.

"A friend back in Heartland," Ruri said. "She told me the same thing you said; that the purpose of dueling was to make everyone happy and smiling. I believed in that dream, as did Yuto." She gave Yuzuki a tender look. "It's nice to be reminded of that."

Yuzuki smiled at her. "That's what I'm here for," she said, then turned to Akiza. "My turn! Draw!" She looked at her cards, then chose 2. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" she shouted, placing her cards at the edges of her Duel Disk, causing "PENDULUM" to light up.

Two pillars of light appeared on either side of her field. A portal opened between them as Yuzuki chanted, not noticing her bracelet glowing. "With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear, the dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's ace monster appeared on the field, roaring a challenge to Akiza.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Pendulum?" Akiza asked in wonderment. "I've never heard of this summoning method."

For her part, Ruri was looking at Phantom Dragon in wonderment. She'd never heard of Pendulum Summoning either, but that wasn't what had her amazed. It was the dragon. She swore she knew it, yet she couldn't remember where from. Just looking at it made her heart beat faster.

Yuzuki herself felt her heart beat faster, but she wasn't sure if that was from excitement or fear.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Rose Tentacles! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Odd-Eyes let loose a stream of blue fire at Rose Tentacles, destroying it. To her surprise, Akiza felt the damage from the attack. _Is she a Psychic Duelist, too?_ she wondered. She didn't know that since Ruri's Duel Disk was part of this duel, all monsters were made in Real Solid Vision.

 **Akiza: 2900 LP**

"Now I activate Odd-Eyes' effect!" Yuzuki said. "When it inflicts battle damage, you take an additional 1200 points of damage for each 'Odd-Eyes' in my Pendulum Zones! I have two, so you take 2400 points of damage!"

"What?" Akiza said, genuinely surprised. The two pillars sent energy to Phantom Dragon, who sent a massive stream of blue energy at Akiza, knocking her off her feet.

 **Akiza: 500 LP**

"Way to go, Yuzuki!" Ruri said, genuinely impressed with Yuzuki's move. She'd done a massive amount of damage to Akiza and cleared her field at once. Yuzuki shot her a thumbs-up.

"You should have stayed out of this," Akiza said, getting back on her feet. "I activate my Doppelganger Trap Card! If I take effect damage, you take the same amount of damage!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, shocked and surprised. Akiza's Trap Card sent a stream of blue energy identical to Phantom Dragon's at Yuzuki, knocking her off her feet and making her scream.

 **Yuzuki: 1600 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Ruri cried out, rushing to her side. Yuzuki's jacket was torn from the attack, but she was otherwise unhurt. Ruri helped her get back on her feet as Yuzuki winced.

"That was a nasty surprise," Yuzuki said.

"It isn't over," Akiza said. "I activate the effect of Rose Vengeance in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Return to me, Rose Tentacles!"

Akiza's monster reappeared on her field, as new as ever.

 **Rose Tentacles ATK 2200 DEF 1200 LVL: 6**

"Damn it," Yuzuki swore. "I thought I got rid of that card."

"Don't worry," Ruri said. "You got rid of most of her Life Points. I can handle the rest."

"Right," Yuzuki said, then turned to Akiza. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Ruri said. "Draw!" Looking at her card, she smiled. She could end this with Assembled Nightingale, but something inside her wanted to show Yuzuki her dragon.

"I activate one of my face-down cards! Lyrilusc – Xyz Morning Song!" Ruri said. "I Tribute 1 'Lyrilusc' Xyz Monster with attached Xyz Materials on my field, then summon a number of 'Lyrilusc' monsters equal to or less than the number of attached Xyz Materials from my Graveyard with their effects negated. I Tribute Assembled Nightingale, and as it has 3 Xyz Materials, I summon my two Cobalt Sparrows!"

Assembled Nightingale disappeared from Ruri's field, with her two Cobalt Sparrows taking her place.

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

Yuzuki looked at Ruri in surprise. "You could have ended this with Assembled Nightingale," she said to her. "Why did you get rid of it?"

Ruri smiled at her. "You showed me your ace monster," she said. "I want to show you mine." She turned back to Akiza and played a card from her hand. "I activate Lyrilusc – Mocking Call! I change the Levels of all 'Lyrilusc' monsters on my field to become the same as a monster on the field or in any players' Graveyard! I target Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to change the Levels of my Cobalt Sparrows to Level 7!"

Ruri's two monsters glowed as they shifted from Level 1 to Level 7.

"Two Level 7s?" Yuzuki asked. "Is she going to Xyz Summon?"

"Not yet," Ruri said. "First, I activate the effect of Xyz Morning Song in my Graveyard! Since I control 2 or more 'Lyrilusc' monsters, I banish this card and change the Attributes of all 'Lyrilusc' monsters on my field to Dark!" Ruri's two monsters became shrouded in a dark aura as their Attributes changed. Yuzuki felt her heart beat faster. What was coming?

"I overlay my two Level 7 Dark monsters!" Ruri said, pointing upwards. Her two Cobalt Sparrows became streams of purple light which entered a black and yellow portal, causing it to explode with energy as Ruri chanted.

"Fang of rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Ruri's true ace appeared on her field. Yuzuki looked in awe at the black dragon with large wings and two purple lights orbiting it. It roared in anticipation upon being summoned.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 7**

"It's amazing," Yuzuki muttered. Her heart was beating even faster now, and though she didn't know it, her irises had started to glow pink. Likewise, Ruri's irises were glowing purple, and her own heart was beating faster. Upon seeing Dark Anthelion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roared, which made Dark Anthelion roar back at it. Yuzuki wasn't sure if the roars were a greeting, or a challenge.

"So it appears," Akiza said. She didn't notice the girls' eyes glowing, either. Instead, her focus was on Dark Anthelion. She'd studied its effects. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Ruri said. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, the attack of one monster on the field is halved, and then Dark Anthelion gains an equal amount of attack points! In addition, I gain the same amount of Life Points! I target Rose Tentacles for its effect! Absorb Eclipse!"

Dark Anthelion's wings opened up, releasing pink lightning that ensnared Rose Tentacles, trapping it.

 **Rose Tentacles ATK 1100**

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 4100**

 **Ruri: 3300**

"A good attempt, but wasted," Akiza said. Ruri started in surprise.

"I activate the Trap Card Rose Dual Bombardment!" Akiza said, opening up her last Trap Card. "Since you activated an effect that increased the attack of a monster on the field, I destroy my Ivy Shackles, then the attacks of all monsters on the field return to normal!"

"What?" Ruri said. Rose petals appeared around the field, blown by a wind. Dark Anthelion's and Rose Tentacles' attack points returned to their original values as Ivy Shackles was destroyed.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000**

 **Rose Tentacles ATK 2200**

"Furthermore, you take 800 points of damage for each monster whose attack points were changed!" Akiza said. "And then, I draw 3 cards!"

The rose petals stopped swirling around the monsters and instead swirled around Ruri, causing her pain.

 **Ruri: 1500 LP**

"Ruri!" Yuzuki cried.

"I'm all right," Ruri said. The roses disappeared, leaving Ruri still standing, but she had new bruises all over her. Akiza looked at her with sympathy as she drew her new cards.

"I can still end this," Ruri said. "Battle! Dark Anthelion, attack Rose Tentacles! Midnight Disobey!"

Dark Anthelion's wings opened up again like before, with the multitude of pink orbs on its body lighting up in response. Pink lightning covered Dark Anthelion's wings as it charged at Rose Tentacles. Unfortunately, Akiza was ready.

"I activate the effect of Rose Dual Bombardment in my Graveyard," she said. "By banishing it and Wall of Ivy, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand!" She chose one, then placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate Rose Blizzard! Since you selected a monster to attack, your monster switches to Defense Position!"

Dark Anthelion stopped its attack, then switched to Defense Position.

Ruri scowled. She'd thought she won. Still, she could do something.

"I activate the Trap Card Lyrilusc – Song of Sacrifice!" she said. "Since you took no battle damage this turn, I can banish Assembled Nightingale from my Graveyard and destroy your Rose Tentacles!"

Assembled Nightingale reappeared on Ruri's field and sent a blast of wind at Rose Tentacles, destroying it. Since Rose Tentacles left the field, it was banished by the effect of Rose Vengeance.

Ruri looked at her hand. The only thing she had was another copy of Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler. She looked up at Akiza. "I end my turn," she said.

"My turn," Akiza said. "Draw!" She looked at her card, then turned to Ruri. "This is your last chance," she said. "Come with me quietly, and you won't get hurt anymore."

"Not a chance," Ruri said. "I know what you people are capable of. I won't abandon Yuzuki."

Akiza raised an eyebrow at that. Yes, Arcadia sometimes had to violently restrain its members, but it seemed like she was talking about something else. Of course, the girl was distressed. Her logic likely wasn't at its best.

"Very well," Akiza said. "For whatever its worth, I'm sorry about this." She took a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

Akiza's newest monster was a little white-haired girl in dark purple armor and a white cape.

 **Twilight Rose Knight ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Twilight Rose Knight's effect," Akiza said. "When she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. I summon Lord Poison!"

This monster was a twisted brown thing with claws on its hands and coming out of its chest.

 **Lord Poison ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"I tune the Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight to the Level 4 Lord Poison!" Akiza said, raising her hand. Twilight Rose Knight became 3 green circles that went around Lord Poison, who became 4 points of light. A surge of purple light went through the rings as Akiza chanted.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza pointed upward as her newest monster appeared out of a stream of purple light. Black Rose Dragon was a black dragon with wings made out of giant rose petals, head crests made out of roses, and several tails, each equipped with several thorns all over them.

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LVL: 7**

"W-What is that?" Yuzuki asked, afraid. She didn't know how, but she could feel pain and anger radiating from that monster.

"I activate the Equip Spell Thorn of Retribution," Akiza said, "and equip it to Black Rose Dragon." A black horn appeared on Black Rose Dragon's head as it roared.

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect!" she said. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 Plant-type monster in the Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster on your field to Attack Position and reduce its attack points to 0!"

"What?" Ruri said. The only monster in Defense Position was her Dark Anthelion Dragon.

"I banish Dark Verger from my Graveyard," Akiza said, "to activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! Rose Restriction!" Vines and whips appeared out of Black Rose Dragon and ensnared Dark Anthelion Dragon, forcing it into Attack Position and draining its power.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 0**

"I activate Dark Anthelion's effect!" Ruri desperately said. "I detach 1 Xyz Material, then your monster loses half its attack points and Dark Anthelion gains those attack points!"

"Useless," Akiza said. "The effect of Thorn of Retribution prevents Black Rose Dragon's attack points from being changed by a card effect."

"What?" Ruri said, horrified. There was nothing she could do now. Out of fear, she walked backwards, getting closer to the edge of the highway. Akiza's and Yuzuki's eyes widened.

"Ruri!" Yuzuki said. "Get away from the edge!"

 _I need to end this before she falls off_ , Akiza thought. "Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Dark Anthelion Dragon! Black Rose Flare!"

Black Rose Dragon let loose a stream of red and purple energy at Dark Anthelion. Since it had activated its effect, Dark Anthelion wasn't destroyed, but Ruri still took the damage. Out of fear of the shockwaves, Yuzuki rushed in front of Ruri, taking the brunt of the assault. She screamed, and it was this scream that Shun and Yuto heard.

 **Ruri: 0 LP**

As Dark Anthelion disappeared since Ruri lost, Akiza continued, "Since the monster equipped with Thorn of Retribution inflicted battle damage, a monster on the field is destroyed, and its controller takes damage equal to its attack points!"

Yuzuki looked up from holding on to Ruri. "Stop!" she shouted at Akiza. "We're-."

That was as far as she got before Black Rose Dragon destroyed Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, causing a massive shockwave that flung Yuzuki and Ruri backwards, breaking the concrete barrier of the highway and sending them falling.

 **Yuzuki: 0 LP**

"No!" Akiza screamed, running towards them in an effort to catch them. But she knew it was in vain.

As they fell, Ruri and Yuzuki looked into each other's eyes. Ruri watched as Yuzuki's eyes glowed pink and Yuzuki watched as Ruri's eyes glowed purple. Neither one of them noticed that their bracelets glowed pink and yellow.

When Akiza reached the edge, she looked down. She expected to see them falling or perhaps be on the rooftop of a building. However, she couldn't see them.

"What happened?" she wondered aloud. "Did someone else come in and save them?"

* * *

On the ground, Yuzuki and Ruri were surrounded by a white light. Somehow, they were still alive from the fall. Yuzuki held Ruri in her arms, shaking her.

"Ruri!" she said. "Ruri!"

Ruri opened her eyes, staring at Yuzuki. "Make everyone smile with dueling," she said.

"What?" Yuzuki said, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's what you said," Ruri said slowly. "I heard something similar from a friend of mine in Heartland. And you're right. That is what dueling should be for." She held out a card to Yuzuki, who took it. It was Dark Anthelion Dragon.

"Why are you-?" Yuzuki asked, getting choked up. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Dark Anthelion wants to be with you," Ruri said. "I can hear it. It's calling to you." She smiled at Yuzuki. "Keep that promise. Please."

"I-I'll try," Yuzuki said. "Ruri!"

Their bracelets glowed again, and this time Yuzuki fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ruri!" Shun yelled. "Ruri!"

"Ruri!" Yuto yelled alongside him. "Ruri!"

The two of them were looking around for Ruri, around the area they'd heard her scream. It took a while, but then they saw someone lying on the ground.

"Is that-?" Shun wondered, then widened his eyes. "Ruri!" He ran up to the girl, Yuto right behind him. Shun gasped, then fell to his knees.

"Damn them!" Shun whispered, devastated. "Damn them!"

"Shun," Yuto whispered, looking at the girl. He gasped. "Shun, this isn't Ruri."

"What?" Shun said, looking up at him. "Of course it is. That's her face, isn't it?"

It was, but it wasn't. It was framed with black and pink hair. The girl was wearing a tattered black jacket over a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"She looks like Ruri," Yuto said. "But I don't think she is. Ruri couldn't have changed her hair or clothes this fast." He put a hand on Shun's shoulder. "Still, we should help her. She might know where Ruri is."

"Yuzuki!"

The two of them turned around, Yuto's hand still on Shun's shoulder. That voice came from around the corner. Before either of them could do anything, Yuzuki's bracelet glowed pink. They looked at it in surprise as they disappeared into pink light.

"Yuzuki!" Yuya turned the corner and saw Yuzuki lying on the ground. "Yuzuki!" he shouted. He ran up to her and fell to his knees. He quickly put his hand on her neck. For a second, he thought he didn't feel anything, but then he felt a pulse. He sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Yuya said, tears in his eyes. When Ayu had shown up at You Show and told them what Yuzuki was doing, Yuya and Shuzo had ran out looking for her. And even though she wasn't in the best shape, she was still alive. Yuya turned on his Duel Disk and called Shuzo.

"Teacher," he said. "I found Yuzuki. She's fine, but unconscious. Please, come to me. We need help."

* * *

 _Psychic Interceptor  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Psychic/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0 Level: 1  
_ _If your opponent activates a card effect that targets a Level 6 or above Psychic-Type Monster; you can negate the activation of that effect and Special Summon this card to your field._

 _Plant Guardianship Normal Trap Card  
_ _If you take damage from a direct attack; discard 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand; all battle damage you take is reduced to 0 until the End Phase._

 _Rose Vengeance Equip Spell Card  
_ _Equip only to "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant-Type monster. If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster, and the attacked monster isn't destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. Draw 1 card every time your opponent takes damage from this effect. If the monster equipped with this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. If the Summoned monster leaves the field, it is banished._

 _Lyrilusc – Xyz Morning Song Normal Trap Card  
_ _Tribute 1 face-up "Lyrilusc" Xyz Monster you control with attached Xyz Materials; Special Summon, from your Graveyard, a number of non-Xyz "Lyrilusc" monsters from your Graveyard less than or equal to the number of Xyz Materials attached to the Tributed Monster. If you control 2 or more "Lyrilusc" monsters on your field, you can banish this card and declare an Attribute other than WIND; all "Lyrilusc" monsters on your field become the declared Attribute._

 _Rose Dual Bombardment Normal Trap Card  
_ _You can only activate this card if you have no cards in your hand. If your opponent activates a card effect that changes the ATK of one or more monsters on the field, destroy 1 face-up Trap Card on your side of the field; Change the ATK of all face-up monsters to their original ATK, then inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent for each monster whose ATK changed and draw 3 cards. You can banish this card and 1 Plant-type monster from your Graveyard; activate a Trap Card from your hand._

 _Lyrilusc – Song of Sacrifice Normal Trap Card  
_ _You can only activate this card during Main Phase 2, and only if your opponent took no battle damage this turn. Banish 1 "Lyrilusc" Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, then destroy 1 monster on your opponent's field._

 _Thorn of Retribution Equip Spell Card  
_ _Equip only to a "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant-type monster. Its ATK cannot be changed by a card effect. If the equipped monster inflicts battle damage, destroy one monster on the field; its owner takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 14 - Rising Chaos_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

For anyone who's curious, Okita and Liquid are characters from the Reverse of Arcadia video game. Aside from a few cards, their decks are essentially the same as they were in the game. This chapter took a lot longer to write than I was expecting, and as such it is the longest chapter I have written. I expect I won't be able to update as soon as I'd usual like to, given personal events that are coming up. Even so, I will try to update when I can. As I stated before, please post reviews of my work. I want to improve and get feedback for my work.


	14. Chapter 14: Rising Chaos

**Update**

I needed to fix an error in my writing, so I'm reuploading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Rising Chaos**

Yuya knocked on the Fujitas' door. Mirai answered it, a relieved expression on her face.

"Ah, it's you, Yuya," she said. "How's You Show?"

"It's quiet," Yuya said. "Everyone's worried about Yuzuki. Is she still unconscious?"

Mirai let him in, then answered. "Yes, and we don't know why. The doctor who came and visited couldn't find anything wrong with her. It's like she's sleeping and can't wake up."

"How's teacher?" Yuya asked her. Shuzo had been distraught when he'd found Yuya kneeling over Yuzuki's unconscious body. Ever since, he hadn't come in to You Show, leaving Yuya in charge. Yuya didn't mind, but he really wanted Yuzuki to wake up.

"The same as he was two days ago when the two of you brought her home," Mirai said. "He won't leave her side. I think he believes that he can make her wake up with willpower alone."

"I wish we could do that," Yuya said. Like Mirai had said, it had been two days since Yuya had found Yuzuki unconscious. After he and Shuzo had found her, they'd called the police, who'd shown up, cordoned off the area, and investigated. They'd found nothing – no sign of an attacker, no indication she'd fallen. The only thing they could find was a broken barrier on the highway above, but Yuzuki couldn't have fallen from that. It was too high – she would have died or been seriously injured if she'd fallen from there.

"Did Milly or Gongenzaka come by?" Yuya asked Yuzuki's mother. "They said they would."

"Yes, they did," Mirai said. "They showed up not long after breakfast. Milly-chan's a very nice young lady. And your friend Gongenzaka-kun offered to teach Shuzo's students Steadfast Dueling."

"That sounds like him," Yuya said, smiling. He'd told Gongenzaka and Milly after Yuzuki was back at her place. Both of them had been very worried about Yuzuki – both of them had burst into tears, though Milly's were a little more subdued. Milly had even called up Leila, who was in Liverpool over break, and told her. She'd told Yuya that Leila wished she could be there now, and hoped that Yuzuki would get better before classes started again.

"Oh, my mother is stopping by later," Yuya said to Mirai. The two of them were walking towards Yuzuki's room. "She said she'll bring rice and more smelling salts."

Mirai smiled at that. She'd been friends with Sakaki Yoko as long as their husbands had been friends, and Yoko had been visiting when Yuya and Shuzo returned with Yuzuki. Yoko had attempted smelling salts as a means to wake Yuzuki up, but they'd been ineffective. "That's kind of her," she said to Yuya. She placed her hand on the doorknob to Yuzuki's room, then said, "If she wakes up, call for me. I'll be working on lunch. And, if possible, could you get Shuzo out of the room? He needs to freshen up."

She opened the door, and Yuya walked in. Yuzuki was still lying unconscious on her bed. Mirai had changed her into pajamas, while Shuzo was sitting in a chair next to her, staring at her, apparently trying to will her awake like Mirai had said. He stopped, however, to turn and look at Yuya as he walked in.

"Oh, it's you, Yuya," Shuzo said. He looked horrible – his clothes were unkempt, he hadn't shaven, and his eyes were sunken. "Still no change. I don't know what's wrong – or why she doesn't wake up."

"I don't either, teacher," Yuya said.

"Teacher," Shuzo repeated. "I'm not your teacher anymore, Yuya. That's the people at IDA."

"You taught me how to duel," Yuya said. "You taught me what Entertainment Dueling, and more importantly, being a Pendulum Duelist, meant. My father may be the more famous one, but you were there every step of the way, especially after he left."

Shuzo gave a small, weary smile at that. "Thanks, Yuya," he said, then turned back to Yuzuki.

"Teacher," Yuya said, placing a hand on Shuzo's shoulder. "You could use a break."

"No!" Shuzo said. "I won't leave Yuzuki while she's in this condition!"

"Look at yourself!" Yuya said. "You think the first thing Yuzuki wants to see is her father killing himself with worry?"

Shuzo opened his mouth, then closed it again. "At least go freshen up a little," Yuya said. "I'll call you if she wakes up."

Shuzo looked like he still wanted to argue, then relented. "Alright," he said, getting up from the seat. "I suppose I could use a glass of water." He left the room, but left the door open. Yuya took his seat, and turned to Yuzuki.

"As stubborn as always," Yuya said to her. "Even if he gets overexcited, he always means well." He paused, then continued, "Seeing you like this, it hurts. You're my best friend, and you've always been there for me."

This was true. Yuya and Yuzuki had known each other since they were little kids. Their fathers had been partners in the advent of Pendulum Summoning and their desire to spread it, and a philosophy of Entertainment Dueling, to the entire world. This had meant Yuya and Yuzuki always spent time together. Elementary school, middle school, You Show – the two of them had always been together. Yuzuki was Yuya's best friend, there was no way around that. Though at times, it sometimes seemed she was more than a friend, like their bond went deeper.

Driven by some instinct, Yuya took Yuzuki's hand. "Please, Yuzuki," he said. "Wake up."

A light moan escaped Yuzuki's lips. Yuya tensed and watched. Slowly, Yuzuki opened her eyes and turned to look at Yuya.

"Yuya?" she asked in a low voice. "Where are we?"

Yuya sighed in joy and relief. Yuzuki was awake. "We're at home, your home," Yuya said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yuzuki blinked and reached up to rub her eyes. "I think so," she said slowly. "Everything's really blurry." She blinked again then looked at Yuya. "Oh, that's better. I can see you clearly now." She frowned, then asked. "Why are you crying, Yuya?"

Yuya reached up to his face and realized he had tears fallings from his eyes. "I'm just happy," he said. "Happy that you're finally awake."

Yuzuki frowned. "Finally?" she asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

Before Yuya could answer that, a shout came from the door. "YUZUKI!"

It was her father. He ran across the room and gave her a big hug, prompting her to cry out in shock.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, sweetheart," he said, tears coming down his face now. "Your mother and I were so worried!"

Drawn by the noise, Mirai walked into the room. Seeing that Yuzuki was awake, she burst into happy tears as well and walked up to them.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake," she said to Yuzuki. "After two days, we thought you'd never wake up."

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "T-Two days?" she said. She threw Shuzo off her and stepped onto the floor. "H-How could I have slept for two days straight?"

"Easy, Yuzuki," Shuzo said. "Don't push yourself."

"What do you mean, don't push myself? I feel better already." To prove her point, she stood up and stretched. Shuzo and Mirai were still worried, but Yuzuki seemed to be fine. That said, Mirai put her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder and pushed her back into bed.

"No getting up just yet, young lady," she said. "We're not taking chances. Please, just rest."

Yuzuki wanted to object, but the looks on her parents' faces convinced her not to. "Alright," she said, getting back into bed. "Does this mean I get lunch in bed?"

Mirai gave a gentle smile and said, "Yes, it does. Shuzo, could you help me? I need an extra set of hands."

"Couldn't Yuya-?" Shuzo started to ask, but at the look from his wife, relented. He got up and left the room, leaving Yuya and Yuzuki alone.

"What happened?" Yuzuki asked Yuya. "How did I end up in bed?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Yuya said. "I found you unconscious in one of the less populated areas of the city, and the only indication of someone else being there was a broken barrier on the highway above."

 _A broken barrier?_ Yuzuki thought. _Why does that-?_ Her eyes widened. She remembered. Ruri, the Arcadia Movement, the woman who sent both of them flying from the highway. But that was impossible, wasn't it? How could she have survived such a fall? And more importantly, what had happened to Ruri?

"Was I alone when you found me?" Yuzuki asked Yuya. "Was no one else there?"

"No one," Yuya said. "Just you. Though your jacket was pretty torn." He went around to the other side of Yuzuki's bed and pulled up the jacket she'd been wearing, which Mirai had left on the floor. Yuzuki looked in horror at it. One of the sleeves had fallen off, and there were holes all over it, probably because of that psychic girl's actions.

"Damn it," Yuzuki said. "That was my favorite jacket." She then remembered what happened after she and Ruri had fallen. "Could you hand me my deck, please?" she asked Yuya. Yuya got up, then handed Yuzuki her deck. She looked through her cards, then stopped. _It is here,_ she thought.

"What is it?" Yuya asked. He leaned in to look at her cards, stared at them in shock, then turned back to Yuzuki. "Where did you get that?" he asked her.

The card in question was Dark Anthelion Dragon. An Xyz Monster. Part of Yuzuki thought she should be thrilled. She finally had an Xyz Monster, and based on what Ruri had shown her, a very powerful one. And yet all this did was raise more questions about what happened to Ruri.

"Yuzuki-."

"I thought I heard something," Yuzuki said. "When Ayu and I were heading back to You Show, I heard a noise in an alleyway. I gave Ayu the ice cream and went to investigate."

"You shouldn't have done that," Yuya said. "There are dangerous people out there, Yuzuki."

"I found some of them," Yuzuki said. "But before that, I found three people skulking in the alleys. And two of them… Yuya, they looked like you and me."

"Like us?" Yuya said in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Well, kind of," Yuzuki said. "Their eyes, hair, and clothes were different, but their faces were almost exactly like ours. I followed them for a while, then they got separated by a hedge."

"A hedge?" Yuya asked. "Appeared out of nowhere? In Tokyo?"

"It was made by a duelist," Yuzuki said. "After that, I ran into the girl. Her name was Kurosaki Ruri, and what she told me…"

She really wanted to tell Yuya about Heartland, about Academia and Arcadia. But another part of her wanted to keep it secret. She didn't want Yuya to worry, or to try and involve himself. From what she had heard, there was nothing she or Yuya could do. Perhaps they could find Ruri, but she suspected Ruri's friends were doing that for them.

"What?" Yuya asked her. Yuzuki decided not to tell him about Heartland and Academia yet. But she should tell him about Arcadia.

"We were followed," Yuzuki said. "Ruri tried to dissuade the woman chasing us. She summoned a monster that caused real wind. Her Duel Disk had Real Solid Vision installed."

"What?" Yuya said, flabbergasted. "I thought Real Solid Vision was still in development. That's what Damon, Rio, and Yusei told us."

"I think someone else developed it first, then kept it a secret," Yuzuki said. "After that, Ruri told me that she and her friends were being hunted by a group called the Arcadia Movement. The woman who had pursued us was a member."

"The Arcadia Movement?" Yuya asked, frowning. "I've never heard of them. What did Ruri say about them?"

"She said they were a group of Psychic Duelists," Yuzuki said. "Duelists who could make cards come to life without Real Solid Vision."

"This is getting very convoluted," Yuya said. "You're saying you followed three people in an alleyway, two of whom looked like us, then they got separated by a hedge summoned by a Duel Disk, and you and the girl who looked like you got chased by a woman who can make monsters real with her mind?"

"Basically," Yuzuki said. She looked back at Dark Anthelion Dragon. "The woman eventually cornered us. She asked Ruri to come with her, but she refused and started a duel. I intervened in an attempt to protect Ruri, but… I failed. Both of us lost. The last thing I remember is falling from the highway."

"That's impossible," Yuya said in a low voice. "That highway was over 30 meters above the ground, there's no way you could have fallen without injury."

"I didn't," Yuzuki reminded him. "I fell unconscious. And after that." She stopped again. This part was hard to talk about. "I'm not sure I remember correctly, but Ruri asked me to promise something."

"What?" Yuya asked.

"She asked me to make people smile with dueling," she said. "It was something that was important to her. Then she gave me Dark Anthelion Dragon. And that's the last thing I remember till about 10 minutes ago."

"That's," Yuya started, trying to think up the right word, "weird."

"Yeah," Yuzuki said. "For starters, where did she hear about dueling for smiles before? That was your father's belief, wasn't it?"

"It was," Yuya said, a sad look on his face as he remembered Sakaki Yusho. "That means either someone else came up with a similar philosophy, or-." His eyes widened suddenly. "Or she learned it from my father directly. You think this Ruri girl might know where my father is?"

"I don't know," Yuzuki said. "You said yourself you found me alone, and I don't know where she is. We can't ask her. Although," she narrowed her eyes. "It's possible the woman from Arcadia took her. She wasn't interested in me at all, only Ruri. She might have taken her and left me."

"In that case, we should try and contact this Arcadia Movement," Yuya said, a determined look in his eyes. "We can talk to them about Ruri, ask to see her. If she's there, she could tell us about my father."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Yuya," Yuzuki said. "From what I saw, Ruri hates the Movement. If they took her, it would be as a prisoner. They wouldn't let us see her. Besides," she turned and looked Yuya in the eyes, "we have our own concerns, don't we? Our break is over in a few days, and then we go back to IDA."

Yuya deflated a little. "I know," he said. "Still, to get a clue to where my father is…"

"I understand, Yuya," Yuzuki said, taking his hand into both of hers. "But we need to be smart about this. Going after Arcadia won't fix this. And do you remember why we decided to go to IDA in the first place?"

"To become better duelists," Yuya said, a small smile on his face. "To spread Pendulum Summoning to the rest of the world and make the entire world smile with our dueling. Or at least, that was my dream. Yours was to escape your father's shadow."

"It was," Yuzuki said. "But not anymore." Her eyes gained a new intensity. "Now, I want to help you achieve your dream. Both of us will make the world smile. I know that together, we can do that."

Yuya's smile got wider. But before he could say anything, Mirai knocked on the open door, startling the two of them. They'd forgotten about Yuzuki's parents.

"Sorry to kill the mood," Mirai said, giving a small smirk to Yuya, "but lunch is ready. Yuya, I need your help to set the table. Your mother is coming over to eat with us. Not you, little lady," she said to Yuzuki, who tried to get out of bed. "You're staying there right now. I'll bring you your lunch before the rest of us eat." She then left the room.

Yuya sighed. "I'll talk to you later," he said to Yuzuki. "Okay?"

"Okay," Yuzuki said, smiling at him as he left.

* * *

Akiza walked into Sayer's office, conflicted.

"What is it, Akiza?" Sayer asked her, concern evident on his face as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I dueled Kurosaki Ruri," Akiza said. "And when I defeated her, s-she," she swallowed, then continued, "she fell off the highway."

Sayer's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "I'm very sorry, Akiza," he said in a sympathetic tone. "I suspected something like this might happen to you eventually, but I hoped it would be a long way off."

"What?" Akiza said, shocked and horrified. "You thought this might happen? Sayer, I sent someone plummeting to their death! A 15-year old girl who was just as scared as I used to be!"

"And you are not the first member of the Movement for this to happen to," Sayer told her. "There have been more than a few people who found out they were Psychic Duelists and refused to accept it, or took drastic measures. They didn't believe we could help them. One of the very first Psychic Duelists I subdued killed himself in fear of what he could do. I know _exactly_ what you're going through, Akiza."

"It's not just that," Akiza said. "There was a second Psychic Duelist there."

"A second?" Sayer said in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Who?"

"There was another girl with Kurosaki Ruri," Akiza explained. "She stood by at first, but then joined in. When she attacked me, the shockwaves knocked me off my feet. She fell alongside Kurosaki when I defeated them."

Sayer thought about it. He suspected the second girl wasn't actually a Psychic Duelist, but had instead benefitted from the Real Solid Vision that Kurosaki Ruri's Duel Disk activated. Of course, Akiza didn't, and couldn't, know that. Still, perhaps this second girl could be useful.

"Who was the second girl?" Sayer asked. "What did she look like?"

Akiza didn't answer for a second, then said, "That's the strange thing. She looked exactly like Kurosaki. Different hair, eyes, and clothes, but their faces were almost identical."

"She looked just like Kurosaki Ruri?" Sayer asked. He hadn't been expecting that, either. Academia hadn't told him about any lookalikes, or if Ruri had a twin sister or not. "Was she a sister perhaps?"

"Maybe," Akiza said. "When they fell, I looked over the edge after them, but they'd disappeared. Maybe someone caught them."

"Maybe," Sayer said, opening up his computer. He searched for incidents in the past few days, then raised an eyebrow at the results. "Huh."

"Huh?" Akiza repeated. "What is it?"

"Not long after your duel with the girls, the police were called to the scene," Sayer said. "The only person there was an unconscious girl, identified as Fujita Yuzuki, a freshman student at the International Duel Academy." He turned the monitor to Akiza, then asked her, "Is this the girl who was with Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Akiza answered. "That's her – black and pink hair. But," she paused again. "If she survived, does that mean Ruri did too?"

"If she did, then this Fujita Yuzuki is likely the only one who knows where she is," Sayer said, turning the monitor back around. "You say they fell together, yet she was the only one found. What's more interesting, is that aside from slight bruises and being unconscious, Fujita was otherwise unharmed."

"The fall didn't hurt her?" Akiza said, surprised. "It was over 10 stories! If she survived, she would have at least broken a few bones."

"Perhaps the girl's psychic powers protected her in a way," Sayer speculated. He hadn't believed Akiza's speculation before, but Fujita's surviving that fall supported it. "If so, I want her in the Movement."

"I can go and talk to her," Akiza said. "I can help her."

"No, Akiza," Sayer said with a gentle look. "After what happened last time, seeing you again might set her off. I'll send someone else to bring her in. You should rest. I imagine the duel was very stressful."

That was true. Even though Akiza had won, Ruri and Yuzuki had put up a very good fight, and their combined attacks had hurt.

"Alright, Sayer," Akiza said, rising from her chair and turning to leave. But before she did, she turned back to Sayer, "I almost forgot. Did something happen to Liquid and Okita? I haven't seen them since they engaged Kurosaki's friends."

"I'm afraid the two of them are on a mission," Sayer lied. "They had to leave the country for a while. Though they were sorry they couldn't say goodbye to you."

"Oh," Akiza said. "Okay. Goodbye, Sayer." She then left the room.

The smile left Sayer's face and was replaced with a scowl. In truth, Liquid's and Okita's Duel Disks had reported their loss and then cut out. Either the Duel Disks had been destroyed, or more likely their owners had been sealed into cards by Ruri's Resistance friends. Arcadia's losses were starting to get too large to ignore. He'd have to contact his client and tell them he he'd have to cut back on the people sent to Heartland.

Of course, he couldn't tell them that Kurosaki Ruri was missing. If they knew, they'd likely drop their partnership, and Sayer needed the funds.

Hopefully, Fujita Yuzuki knew where Kurosaki was, and once she'd told them, he would be able to fulfill his contract.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Yuzuki?" Milly asked. "I mean, you were just in a coma for two days."

"I'm fine, Milly," Yuzuki said. "Look." She ran forward a few feet and did a backflip. When she landed, she smiled at Milly. "See? I'm good."

"Even so, the man Gongenzaka believes you should stay at home for a while," Gongenzaka said. "A person does not shrug off falling several stories."

"That's along the lines of what teacher said," Yuya said. "It took a lot of convincing for him to let Yuzuki out."

The four of them were walking through Tokyo, looking for a place to eat. It was the day after Yuzuki woke up, and she'd finally convinced her parents to let her go. Her father had been the most obstinate, but had relented on the condition that Yuya accompany her at all times. That was perfectly fine with her, and to celebrate her being allowed to leave, she'd called up Milly and Gongenzaka to hang out.

"What do you guys think?" Yuzuki asked the other three. They were standing in a food court, trying to figure out what to get. "American? Italian? Oh, there's a Mediterranean place over there!"

"How about we all get something different?" Milly asked. "I would like some Italian now."

"The man Gongenzaka is going to get sushi," Gongenzaka said, turning towards a sushi stand. "After that, I will find us a table."

The others agreed, as Gongenzaka was the easiest to notice in a crowd, and Milly and Yuya broke away from Yuzuki, Milly going to the Italian stand and Yuya heading towards the American one.

Yuzuki herself went to the Mediterranean one. They didn't serve it at IDA, and Leila had told her about eating at a Mediterranean restaurant while vacationing in the United States. Though Yuzuki did not know why they would go to the United States to eat Mediterranean food.

On the way to the stand, someone in a trench coat bumped into her. "Oh, hey!" she said, annoyed at the stranger's manners.

"Sorry," he said, then walked away. Yuzuki continued walking to the Mediterranean stand, but before she reached it, she noticed a weight in her jacket pocket. She reached in and pulled out a note.

 _If you want information on Kurosaki Ruri, come to the parking garage. Alone._

Yuzuki froze up. The man in the trench coat must have planted it in her pocket when he bumped her. If he was offering information about Ruri, that meant he was likely part of the Arcadia Movement.

 _Or he could be someone investigating them_ , she thought, but she dashed that idea quickly. From what she understood, Ruri and her friends' arrival in Tokyo hadn't been noticed, and no one other than Izinski Akiza had seen the two of them together, therefore only people from the Movement would have any interest in speaking to her.

Of course, that meant it was a trap, and a very blatant one. If this person did indeed have info on Ruri and what happened to her however, Yuzuki couldn't pass it up. At the same time, that didn't mean she would walk in unprepared.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Milly said. The four friends were walking hesitantly towards the parking garage. Yuzuki had told them about the note, and after some arguing they'd gone to the garage. She'd told Milly and Gongenzaka that Ruri was a friend she made during break and that she'd gone missing a few days ago. She'd also told them about the Arcadia Movement and Psychic Duelists, which they were skeptical about. Their plan was for Yuzuki to go in alone, while the others held back and watched in case the man in the trench coat tried anything.

"She's right," Yuya said. "We should go out there with you, not stay back."

"The note asked for me to be alone," Yuzuki reminded them. "He might not show if all of us are there. If it looks like he wants to try something, then you intervene. Unless that happens, the three of you just watch."

"The man Gongenzaka feels conflicted about this," Gongenzaka said. "While I approve of facing an enemy head-on, if these people from Arcadia are as dangerous as you say, you'll need all our help."

"And I'll have it," Yuzuki said. "Just wait in the shadows." At that time, they arrived at the entrance to the parking garage. Yuzuki turned to her friends. "Wait here," she said. "I'll go out and meet him."

"Be careful, Yuzuki," Milly said. Yuya and Gongenzaka both nodded in agreement with Milly's words. Yuzuki smiled at them to show she wasn't nervous, then walked out into the garage.

The garage was completely empty. This was because the lower floors were under renovation, but the upper floors, like the one Yuzuki was on, were instead left empty. She suspected that was why she'd been asked to come here – no witnesses, and a low chance of anyone coming here.

She walked out into the center of the garage. "I'm here!" she shouted. "Come out here now!"

She waited for almost five minutes, but no one answered her. Annoyed, she was about to call out again when she heard a scream.

"Milly!" Yuzuki yelled and ran for the entrance. When she got there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuya were all trapped in a giant black-barred cage covered in spikes.

"Yuzuki!" Yuya yelled.

"This is a real cage," Milly said in wonderment. "What is this?"

"Nightmare's Steelcage."

Yuzuki turned around. The man in the trench coat stood behind her, a dark blue circular Duel Disk activated with a yellow blade.

"A rather handy card for collecting bait," the man continued. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I need you to be motivated." He took the trench coat off, allowing Yuzuki to get her first real look at him.

He wore a blue and black tunic that went down to his legs over a white long-sleeved shirt. He had tanned skin, blond hair that went down to his shoulders, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked him.

"My name is Dustin McCarthy," he said. "The Movement recruited me when my powers manifested in the United States. Sayer saved my life. Now, I do what he says, such as bringing you to him."

"What does Sayer want with me?" Yuzuki asked, then narrowed her eyes. "You don't have any information on Kurosaki Ruri, do you?"

"I don't even know who she is," Dustin said. "Sayer told me to use her name to draw you out. As for what he wants, he told me you were a potential Psychic Duelist."

"Me?" Yuzuki said, surprised. She knew her attack had blown Akiza away, but she had thought it had been because of the Real Solid Vision in Ruri's Duel Disk.

"Yes, and he wants me to test you," Dustin said, raising his Duel Disk. "If it turns out you do have powers, I'll bring you to him when I win. If not, I'll leave you alone. Though, you might have to spend some time in the hospital."

"Yuzuki! Don't duel him!" Yuya said, afraid. When she'd dueled a Psychic Duelist before, she'd ended up unconscious for two days. If something happened to her now, Yuya would never forgive himself.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Yuzuki asked Dustin. "That cage won't disappear unless you lose?"

"Correct, though I will also let them go once I win," Dustin said. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Not against someone who holds my friends hostage!" Yuzuki declared, placing her Duel Disk on her wrist and activating it.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

 **Dustin McCarthy: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first," Dustin said.

"You're too kind," Yuzuki responded, taking a card from her hand. "Since neither of us control any monsters, I can Special Summon Performapal Drummerilla from my hand by reducing its Level by 1!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn," Yuzuki said, placing her card face-down. "Your move, Arcadia!"

"Indeed," Dustin said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then placed it in his hand and picked a different card. "I activate the Field Spell the Sanctuary in the Sky!" A giant temple appeared behind Dustin, while the environment around them changed so that they appeared to be high in the clouds.

"Yuya," Milly said, "if Psychic Duelists can make cards real, does this mean we're actually high in the clouds? Because we can't breathe that high up."

"Relax," Dustin told her. "Breathing won't be a problem. Next, I activate the Spell Card Cost Down! By discarding the Buten in my hand, the Levels of all monsters in my hand are reduced by 2 until the End Phase."

"That means he can summon monsters with one less Tribute," Gongenzaka said. "This isn't good."

"Indeed," Dustin said. "I summon the now Level 3 Airknight Parshath!" His monster was a centaur with white wings, blue and yellow armor, and carrying a white sword.

 **Airknight Parshath ATK 1900 DEF 1400 LVL: 3**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Block Attack!" Dustin said. "This card switches your Drummerilla to Defense Position!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised as her monster switched positions. Drummerilla's effect only worked on attack points. Since it was in Defense Position, that meant it was helpless.

"Battle!" Dustin declared. "Airknight Parshath attacks Drummerilla!" Parshath charged forward and sliced Drummerilla apart with its sword. To her surprise, Yuzuki felt a shockwave that sent her flying backwards onto the ground.

"What was that?" she groaned. The attack had hurt. Really hurt.

"Airknight Parshath inflicts piercing damage against a Defense Position monster," Dustin explained. "And when he inflicts battle damage of any kind, I draw 1 card." He drew as Yuzuki's Life Points went down.

 **Yuzuki: 3000 LP**

"Yuzuki! Are you alright?" Yuya asked her, holding onto the bars of the cage. Yuzuki stood up, but slowly.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little bruised."

"For your sake, I hope you do better," Dustin said. "If you don't show your powers early, I'm afraid I'll have to be more violent to draw them out. I activate the Spell Card The Dark Door. As long as this card is face-up, both of us can only attack with 1 monster each Battle Phase. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

 _I can only attack with one monster? Then I guess I'll have to make it worthwhile,_ Yuzuki thought. "My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki looked at her cards, then picked two of them. "With the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the cards on the edges of her Duel Disk as "PENDULUM" appeared on it. Dharma-Eye Magician and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon rose in pillars of light on either side of Yuzuki's field as she chanted.

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Drummerilla! And from my hand, the dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's two monsters appeared on her field in a burst of light, with Odd-Eyes roaring in response to being summoned.

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 5 PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Airknight Parshath! At this point, I activate Drummerilla's effect! Once per turn, I can increase the attack of a battling monster on my field by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Drummerilla beat the drums on its chest as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon gained attack points.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 3100**

"Yes!" Yuya said excitedly. "If this attack hits, Dustin will take 1200 points of damage! Then, Phantom Dragon's effect will inflict another 1200 points of damage since Yuzuki has Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in her Pendulum Zone!"

"Go, Phantom Dragon!" Yuzuki shouted. "Phantom Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon sent a stream of blue energy at Airknight Parshath, causing a giant explosion.

"Yes! Way to go, Yuzuki!" Milly cheered.

"The man Gongenzaka was very impressed with that attack!" Gongenzaka added.

Yuzuki was about to answer their cheers, but something drew her attention. The smoke around Dustin cleared, revealing he hadn't taken any damage and had a disappointed expression on his face.

"I didn't feel that attack," he muttered. "Either you're holding back, or you don't have the power. Pity."

"Why didn't you take damage?" Yuzuki asked him in a shocked voice.

"Thanks to The Sanctuary in the Sky," Dustin explained, "when a Fairy-type monster battles, its controller takes no battle damage."

Yuzuki ground her teeth. Since he took no battle damage, she couldn't activate Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect. And because of The Dark Door, she couldn't attack with Drummerilla.

"Since the Battle Phase is over, Phantom Dragon's attack points return to normal," Yuzuki said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500**

"My turn!" Dustin said. "Draw! I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted! This Special Summons Airknight Parshath from my Graveyard in Attack Position!" Dustin's monster reappeared on his field, good as new.

 **Airknight Parshath ATK 1900 DEF 1400 LVL: 5**

"Next, I activate Pot of Greed," Dustin said. "This lets me draw two cards." He drew, then said, "I summon Fairy Archer!"

Fairy Archer was a woman in a blue tunic, tights, and boots with a green leaf-shaped skirt, four yellow wings, and a gold bow.

 **Fairy Archer ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"Yuzuki! Watch out!" Milly warned. "Fairy Archer can inflict 400 points of damage for each Light monster he controls!"

"Indeed, it can," Dustin said. "In exchange, Fairy Archer can't attack this turn. I activate her effect!"

Fairy Archer pulled an arrow with a ruby at the tip back on her bow, then shot it at Yuzuki. Yuzuki doubled over after it hit her in the stomach. This Psychic Dueling was definitely not healthy.

 **Yuzuki: 2200 LP**

"Next, I activate the effect of the Buten in my Graveyard," Dustin said. "I banish it, then I target a Level 4 or below Light Fairy-type monster on my field. So long as it is face-up on the field, it is now treated as a Tuner monster!"

"Tuner monster?" Yuzuki asked, still doubled over from Fairy Archer's effect.

"I target Fairy Archer, who is now a Tuner!" Dustin declared. "Now I tune the Level 3 Fairy Archer to the Level 5 Airknight Parshath!" Fairy Archer became three rings of green energy that encircled Airknight Parshath, who became 5 stars of light. A surge of white light went through the rings as Dustin chanted.

"Knight of the holy order, gallop across the sky and strike down the enemies of heaven! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

Dustin's new monster appeared. It looked like Airknight Parshath, only with larger wings, a body that seemed to reflect starlight, and a more ornate sword.

 **Avenging Knight Parshath ATK 2600 DEF 2100 LVL: 8**

Parshath flapped its wings, sending a gust of wind at Yuzuki, who braced herself against it.

"I activate Avenging Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster you control! I switch your Drummerilla to Defense Position!"

Parshath flapped its wings again, only this time at Drummerilla, who cowered and switched to Defense Position.

"I assume this monster also inflicts piercing damage?" Yuzuki asked Dustin, who nodded.

"Yes," he said. "And now, I attack Drummerilla with Avenging Knight Parshath!"

Parshath galloped towards Drummerilla, holding his sword high. As he did so, Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Milly all shouted, "Yuzuki!"

"I activate the No Entry! Trap Card!" Yuzuki declared. "This card switches all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position!"

Dustin sighed as Parshath and Phantom Dragon switched to Defense Position. "Well, that's disappointing," he said. "I guess this duel will have to go on a little longer."

"I can't let you win!" Yuzuki said. "Not for threatening my friends!"

"Friends?" Dustin asked. "Is that what you think they are? If you really are a Psychic Duelist, they'll abandon you without a second thought."

"The man Gongenzaka would never leave a friend behind!" Gongenzaka yelled at Dustin.

"Neither would I! Yuzuki's my roommate and best friend!" Milly told him.

"We will always stand by her," Yuya said. "No matter what!"

"My friends said similar things," Dustin said to them. "Until they found out I had psychic powers. Then they wanted nothing to do with me." He turned back to Yuzuki. "I had this group of friends I was really close to, just like you do. But when my powers manifested, I couldn't control them. My so-called friends ended up afraid of me. My own family shipped me off to a boarding school so they wouldn't have to deal with me."

He put on a twisted smile. "I got a lot of hate mail in those days. Messages telling me to go somewhere without other people. Some of them even suggested I should kill myself. I almost did, before Sayer found me. He gave me a reason to live again – finding scared people just like myself and helping them before their so-called 'friends' betray them."

"I'm not a Psychic Duelist," Yuzuki said. "But even if I were, they wouldn't abandon me! I have faith in my friends!"

"You shouldn't," Dustin said. "I activate Card of Demise. Now I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand." His hand was empty, so he drew 5 cards. "Next, I activate Stop Defense, switching my Avenging Knight Parshath back to Attack Position. I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

"Why would he switch Parshath to Attack Position?" Milly wondered. Yuya answered her.

"Because he's overconfident. The Sanctuary in the Sky will reduce all battle damage he takes to 0, so it doesn't matter to him which position his monster is in."

Yuya was right, but Dustin did it for another reason. He'd studied Yuzuki's deck before the duel, and he knew about her most powerful monster. All he needed to do was set the right bait.

"My turn!" Yuzuki said. "Draw!" She drew, and smiled when she saw her card. "I activate Polymerization! I'll use it to fuse my Performapal Drummerilla and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"Yes!" Yuya said excitedly. "If this works, Yuzuki will turn this around!"

A portal of energy appeared, into which Drummerilla and Phantom Dragon disappeared into as Yuzuki spread her arms and chanted, "Chest pounding sage of the forest! Become one with the dragon of phantasms and give birth to a new power!" She brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The dragon with the strength of the hurricane! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

The portal erupted in light as Yuzuki's Fusion Monster emerged from it. It roared in triumph once it was on the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 3000 LVL: 7**

Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuya cheered on seeing Yuzuki's dragon, but Dustin frowned. _I don't feel any power from that card,_ he thought. _She has to be taking this seriously, meaning she doesn't have any psychic powers_. He sighed with disappointment at that. _A pity. All this work for nothing._

"Since my Vortex Dragon was Special Summon, I can activate his effect!" Yuzuki declared. "I can return 1 Attack Position monster you control to your hand! You should have left your Parshath in Defense Position! Force of the Gale!"

Vortex Dragon beat its wings, creating a wind that traveled towards Parshath. Before it could hit though, Dustin said, "No, I expected you to summon that monster. I activate my Trap Card!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise.

"The Counter Trap Reincarnating Parshath!" Dustin declared. "I reveal the Counter Trap Divine Wrath in my hand, then I discard it and pay 1000 Life Points."

 **Dustin: 3000 LP**

"Now, the effect of your dragon is negated, and it is shuffled back into your Extra Deck!"

The wind that Vortex Dragon released turned around and struck Vortex Dragon, who disintegrated as Yuzuki returned it to her Extra Deck, a scowl on her face.

"He beat Yuzuki's strongest monster that easily?" Yuya said in surprise. Gongenzaka and Milly just watched the duel with worried expressions.

"Reincarnating Parshath isn't done," Dustin said. "Now, I can Special Summon 1 'Parshath' monster from my Deck or Extra Deck."

"What?" Yuzuki asked again, shocked.

"I summon Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!"

A new monster appeared on Dustin's field. It was a monster with starlight for skin, wearing gold and blue armor, sword and shield gauntlets, and a massive halo behind it. From the halo emerged giant wings.

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"And now, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field and my Life Points are higher than yours', Neo-Parshath gains attack and defense equal to the difference! The difference is 800, so he gains 800 attack and defense points!"

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 3100 DEF 2800**

"3100 attack points?" Milly said in horror. "This isn't good."

"It isn't over," Yuya said. "Yuzuki still hasn't Pendulum Summoned yet."

Yuzuki remembered that. "You may have gotten rid of my Vortex Dragon, but I'm still in this duel!" she told Dustin. "Pendulum Summon! Return to the field from the Extra Deck! Performapal Drummerilla and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 5 PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 _If I attack his Neo-Parshath with Odd-Eyes, they'll destroy each other,_ Yuzuki thought. _But I can at least get rid of his Synchro Monster._

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Avenging Knight Parshath! At this time, Drummerilla's effect activates, increasing Phantom Dragon's attack by 600!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 3100**

"Go, Phantom Dragon! Phantom Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon destroyed Avenging Knight Parshath, but Dustin took no damage because of The Sanctuary in the Sky. And again, he felt no power behind the attack.

"Since the Battle Phase ended, Phantom Dragon's attack points return to normal."

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500**

"I end my turn," Yuzuki said.

"My turn! Draw!" Dustin looked at his card, then sighed. "I guess it's time to end this. I activate Monster Reborn, and Special Summon Fairy Archer from my Graveyard in Defense Position!"

 **Fairy Archer ATK 1400 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"Oh no!" Yuzuki said, her eyes widening in horror.

"I activate Fairy Archer's effect! You take 400 points of damage for each Light Fairy-type monster I control. I control two, so you take 800 points of damage!"

Fairy Archer sent another gem-tipped arrow at Yuzuki, this time striking her in the heart, forcing her to her knees.

 **Yuzuki: 1400 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Yuya yelled.

"Since the difference between our Life Points increased, Neo-Parshath's attack and defense points increase by 800 again."

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 3900 DEF 3600**

"Now to get rid of that silly animal," Dustin said, glaring at Drummerilla. "I activate the Spell Card Offerings to the Doomed! I skip my next Draw Phase to destroy your Performapal Drummerilla!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, still clutching her chest. A dark circle appeared around Drummerilla, out of which bandages appeared, wrapping around him completely and pulling him down into the Graveyard.

"Now she just has her dragon left," Milly said. "And the difference between Neo-Parshath's attack and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's is …"

"1400," Gongenzaka said, a worried expression his face.

"I have to admit, I'm disappointed," Dustin said. "Izinski-sama is usually very reliable when identifying Psychic Duelists, but I guess even she can be wrong. A pity. I looked forward to seeing your despair."

"What despair?" Yuzuki asked him angrily.

"The despair of when your friends abandon you, as mine abandoned me," Dustin said. "Ordinary people can't understand the burdens Psychic Duelists carry, and they never can. They don't understand things that exist outside their small little worlds. Why do you think there is so much prejudice in the world? It's because people don't want to listen. They only want to hear things they agree with. That's why my friends abandoned me, and its why I follow Sayer. He opened my eyes to this truth. But I guess since you don't have any power, I'll have to settle for seeing your despair at losing."

He gestured to Neo-Parshath. "Battle! Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and end this duel!"

Neo-Parshath gathered white energy in its halo that it then blasted at Phantom Dragon, but Yuzuki acted before it hit.

"I activate the Trap Card Odd-Eyes Shield!" It showed a barrier around Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "If you attack an 'Odd-Eyes' monster, I shuffle the Drummerilla in my Extra Deck back into my Deck and draw cards equal to the number of face-up monsters you control! You control two, so I draw two cards! Then the battle damage is halved!"

Yuzuki returned Drummerilla to her Deck, then drew her cards. As she did so, a barrier appeared around Phantom Dragon, shielding it as Neo-Parshath's attack hit it.

"You may have reduced the damage," Dustin said. "But your dragon will still be destroyed! And you will still take some damage!"

The blast of white energy broke through the barrier, destroying Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and blasting Yuzuki backwards. She screamed as she hit the floor. Even though the field gave the impression of the floor being made of clouds, she felt the hard concrete of the parking garage.

 **Yuzuki: 700 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Milly screeched as her friend hit the ground. Yuya and Gongenzaka could only stare in horror, while Dustin chuckled self-deprecatorily.

"That trap only works if it's an 'Odd-Eyes' monster that battles," he said. "If I had destroyed your dragon instead of the monkey with Offerings to the Doomed, I would have won. Still, I can't lose at this point. Since Neo-Parshath inflicted battle damage, I draw a card. And as the difference between our Life Points is higher again, Neo-Parshath gains more attack and defense."

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 4600 DEF 4300**

"An attack of 4600?" Gongenzaka asked in shock. "She can't win against that."

"No, she can't," Dustin said, watching as Yuzuki placed her hands on the ground and struggled to push herself up. "Still, I can't have you making any breakthroughs, so I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the Dharma-Eye Magician in your Pendulum Zone!"

Another gust of wind blowed around the arena as Dharma-Eye disintegrated in his pillar.

"That means Yuzuki can't Pendulum Summon again," Yuya said in horror. He turned to Dustin. "Let me out! I'll duel you! Just leave her alone!"

"Why would I duel you?" Dustin asked, smirking at the boy. "The only reason I wanted to duel your friend was to see if she had psychic powers, and she clearly doesn't." He turned back to Yuzuki, who was struggling against the pain to get back on her feet. "Oh well. At least I'll have the pleasure of pushing you into despair. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Yuzuki finally made it to her feet, but she felt horrible. She was bruised all over, her clothes were cut, and something told her she might even have a broken rib. She couldn't stop herself from feeling horrified at this duel.

Dustin smiled at her expression. "That's right," he said. "Fall into the abyss of despair. Realize just how pathetic life really is."

Yuzuki didn't respond. Sudddenly, she heard what felt like a second heartbeat. Gasping, she closed her eyes, and opened them again. She looked to her right. Kurosaki Ruri was there, a serious expression on her face. Yuzuki reached out to her, and Ruri mirrored her. The two of them moved closer together, crossing over each other.

"Huh?" Dustin said. What was this? He suddenly felt an increase in pressure in the area. In front of him, Yuzuki had turned silent. She glared at Dustin as her irises glowed pink.

Yuya gasped and grabbed his chest. _What is this feeling?_ he wondered. _Why do I feel … dread?_

"My turn," Yuzuki said in a monotone. "Draw. I place Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my Pendulum Scale." She placed the card on the edge of her Duel Disk as "PENDULUM" light up. Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon appeared in a pillar of light alongside Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

"With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Dharma-Eye Magician! And the dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's two monsters appeared on her field, with Phantom Dragon roaring on being back.

 **Dharma-Eye Magician ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 7 PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

Dustin's eyes widened. _I can feel her monsters' power,_ he thought. _Is she truly a Psychic Duelist? Did her powers not manifest till now?_

"Next," Yuzuki continued, speaking in the same monotone as before, "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Storm. I destroy all cards in the Pendulum Zones, then destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control. I destroy The Sanctuary in the Sky."

A wind blew across the field, causing Mirage Dragon and Persona Dragon to disintegrate, as well as the temple behind Dustin. The entire field changed back to the parking garage.

"With The Sanctuary in the Sky no longer on the field, Neo-Parshath loses his attack boost," Dustin said, wondering what was going on. Why was he suddenly feeling pressure from his opponent?

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 2300 DEF 2000**

"Now I activate the Equip Spell The Scroll of Bewitchment," Yuzuki said. "And equip it to Dharma-Eye Magician. This card changes the attribute of the equipped monster to a different attribute. I change Dharma-Eye from a Light monster to a Dark monster."

"Why would Yuzuki change Dharma-Eye's attribute?" Milly asked, confused. "Why does she need it to be Dark?"

Yuya was wondering that, but then he remembered yesterday, when Yuzuki woke up and wanted to see her Deck.

"It can't be," he whispered.

"I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dharma-Eye Magician!" Yuzuki declared, shocking everyone except Yuya. Her two monsters became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuzuki. The portal exploded with energy as Yuzuki chanted.

"Fang of rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

The black dragon with large gray wings appeared on Yuzuki's field, orbited by two purple lights. It roared upon being summoned, and let loose a gust of wind at the same time.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 7 PS: 10**

Everyone, including Yuya, was surprised when they felt the wind from Dark Anthelion Dragon's summoning. Especially Dustin. _The pressure from this monster is even greater than her previous monsters,_ he thought. _Is this the symbol of it, like Black Rose Dragon is the symbol of Izinski-sama's power?_

"She Xyz Summoned from a Pendulum Summon," Milly whispered in wonder. "What is that monster?"

"That is the card Kurosaki Ruri left her," Yuya told her. "But why would she summon it?"

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's monster effect," Yuzuki said, still speaking in a monotone. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, it can halve the attack points of one of the opponent's monsters until the end of the turn and increase its own attack points by that amount! Absorb Eclipse!"

Dark Anthelion's wings opened up at the four orbs in them, releasing pink lightning that ensnared Neo-Parshath, who's attack points went down as Dark Anthelion's increased.

 **Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin ATK 1150**

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 4150**

"Then, I gain Life Points equal to the amount as well."

 **Yuzuki: 1850 LP**

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!"

Dustin, starting to panic, said "I activate my Trap Card! Mirror Force! It destroys all Attack Position monsters on your field! Say goodbye to your dragon!"

"I won't," Yuzuki said. "The turn it activates its effect, Dark Anthelion Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"What?" Dustin asked, completely shocked. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Was this … fear?

The orbs on Dark Anthelion Dragon lit up as electricity spread between its wings. It charged Neo-Parshath, its central fang glowing with lightning as Yuzuki yelled.

"Go! Midnight Disobey!"

Dark Anthelion pierced Neo-Parshath with its fang, destroying it and causing a massive explosion. Dustin flew backward from the force of the attack, screaming as he hit the gravel.

 **Dustin: 0 LP**

The cage around Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuya disappeared, but they were too much in shock to move as they stared at Yuzuki. After a short time, Yuzuki's eyes closed and she fell to her knees and her head bobbed forward, her chin hitting her chest.

"Yuzuki!" Yuya said, shaken from his stupor. He ran over to her and kneeled next to her. He shook her shoulders. "Hey, Yuzuki! Are you alright?"

Yuzuki groaned, then opened her eyes. They had stopped glowing. "Yuya?" she asked. "What happened? Did I win the duel?"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised at that. "You don't remember?"

"No," Yuzuki said, confused. "I remember feeling … something. Then I blacked out. Why? What's wrong?"

"You won, Yuzuki," Gongenzaka said. He and Milly had walked up to them, though both were still shaken from what they saw. "Your opponent is over there." He pointed over at Dustin.

Yuzuki looked over at Dustin, and her eyes widened. He was lying on the ground, his uniform in tatters. For a second, she was afraid he might be dead, but then he moaned and raised his head.

"Incredible," he whispered. "Such awesome power. You might even be stronger than Izinski-sama." That was all he said before he lost consciousness again.

"What happened, Yuya?" Yuzuki asked him in a low whisper.

"You summoned Dark Anthelion Dragon," Yuya told her. "And won with it."

"Ruri's dragon?" Yuzuki said, her eyes widening even more. "Why would I summon that? It was hers, not mine!"

"I think it's yours now," Milly said, speaking for the first time. "We should leave. Before someone comes to investigate the noises."

Yuya offered to help Yuzuki to her feet, but she rose on her own. This surprised her even more. She felt her sides and stomach. Her injuries were gone. Completely healed. How did that happen?

* * *

It wasn't until the four friends were on the street that they spoke again.

"Yuzuki," Milly said slowly. "What happened back there? When you had your final turn, it was like you were a different person."

"And you sent McCarthy flying," Gongenzaka said. "The man Gongenzaka thought it madness that you might be a Psychic Duelist, but … are you?"

"I can't be," Yuzuki said. "McCarthy said Psychic Duelists have accidents happen to them. Nothing weird or bad has happened around me."

 _Except for what happened with Ruri,_ she thought. But she hadn't told Milly or Gongenzaka about falling from the highway. And she had thought what happened had more to do with Ruri than her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Milly.

"What about your Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon?" she said. "You told me you didn't have any Fusion Monsters, then it shows up out of nowhere. You said yourself you didn't know where it came from. Maybe its appearance is because you're a Psychic Duelist?"

"If it is, then I'm a Psychic Duelist, too," Yuya said. "I obtained Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragons the same way Yuzuki obtained Vortex Dragon. And I looked up Psychic Duelists after hearing about them. Nothing said they could create cards out of nowhere."

"Then what is going on?" Milly asked. "Yuzuki, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but … this is all incredibly strange."

"No argument there," Yuzuki said. She hugged Milly. "I don't know what's going on, Milly. But I swear this: I'm not a Psychic Duelist."

Milly looked Yuzuki in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I believe you," she said. "We should probably head home."

"Right," Gongenzaka said. "Term starts in a few days. The man Gongenzaka will see all of you then."

Yuya and Yuzuki headed towards the train station while Gongenzaka and Milly started to walk back to IDA. When Yuzuki got home, she suddenly heard a scream.

"Yuzuki!" her dad said. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Huh?" Yuzuki said, then looked down. She'd completely forgotten that her clothes had gotten torn up during her duel with Dustin.

"You got into trouble again, didn't you?"

"No, its fine-."

"It's not fine! I don't want you getting hurt, especially so soon after-." Her father stopped and took a breath. "Yuzuki, please, for the sake of my heart, stay here until it's time to go back to school? I don't want you falling unconscious again."

Yuzuki gave her father a small smile. "Alright, father," she said. "So long as Yuya and the others from You Show can come over till then."

Shuzo smiled. "That, I have no problem with," he said.

* * *

Sayer was watching a video in his office. His people had hacked into the city's surveillance network and obtained the footage of Dustin McCarthy's duel with Fujita Yuzuki. Dustin himself was currently in the medical center, getting patched up from his duel with Fujita.

Sayer watched as the duel progressed. At first, it appeared as though Fujita had no psychic powers and Akiza was wrong. But then she summoned Dark Anthelion Dragon and knocked Dustin backwards several meters. She even managed to send debris flying that cracked the lens of the camera.

Sayer closed the video, thinking. Those last few minutes of the duel proved that Fujita Yuzuki was a Psychic Duelist. But why had her powers only manifested when she had Dark Anthelion Dragon out? Were the abilities tied to the monster instead of her? It wasn't unheard of – some Psychic Duelists subconsciously connected themselves to a certain monster, meaning their powers wouldn't activate unless they summoned it. But if Sayer recalled, Dark Anthelion Dragon was Kurosaki Ruri's monster, not Fujita's. Was possession of it proof that Fujita knew where Kurosaki Ruri was? Or was it a different copy of the monster, even though they'd seen no evidence of more than one copy of the card?

Either way, he had too many questions to answer and not enough information. He needed to run more tests. And for that, he needed Fujita Yuzuki. He called two of his followers to his office.

"Yes Sayer?" Kawasaki asked. He had long green hair that went down to his shoulders and long bangs that covered his eyes.

"What do you wish of us?" Seria asked. She had short light reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"I need the two of you to acquire a new subject for the Movement," Sayer said. "The girl is a Psychic Duelist, and I want to personally see how powerful she really is. She also has a friend who might provide a good incentive for her."

"What are their names?" Kawasaki asked.

Sayer turned around and looked out his office windows, a psychotic smirk on his face. "Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki."

* * *

Yuzuki laid in her bed, trying to quiet her mind. But she couldn't. The events of the past few days kept going through her brain. Her meeting with Ruri, the duel with Akiza, falling off the highway, waking up with Dark Anthelion Dragon, dueling Dustin, then blacking out during her last turn and coming to, realizing she'd sent him flying with some strange power.

She genuinely didn't know if she was a Psychic Duelist or not. She was certain she wasn't. Even if she was, she would never join a place like the Arcadia Movement, which had helped destroy an entire city for no reason she could see. She hadn't told Yuya about Heartland, nor did she plan to. It would only hurt him, and she had no desire to do that.

She didn't know what was happening or the reasons behind it, but she knew one thing: Dark Anthelion Dragon was tied to it. She got up from her bed and walked over to her Deck. She took it, and looked for Dark Anthelion Dragon. When she found it, her eyes widened in surprise. The card had changed. How was that possible?

* * *

Yuya was awakened by a beeping. It was his Duel Disk – someone was calling him. He picked it up, and rubbing his eyes, answered the call.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Yuya." It was Yuzuki, and she sounded worried.

"What is it, Yuzuki?" Yuya asked. "A bad dream? I wouldn't blame you, after the last few days."

"Yuya, look at this," Yuzuki said, holding a card up to the screen. "What do you see?"

Yuya squinted at the card. "Dark Anthelion Dragon," he answered. "What about …?" The sleep vanishing from his eyes, he looked at the card more closely. "Is that?"

"Yes," Yuzuki said, her voice shaking. "Yuya, Dark Anthelion Dragon is now an Xyz Pendulum Monster."

"How is that possible?" Yuya asked her. "I saw it yesterday afternoon, it was just a regular Xyz Monster then."

"I don't know," Yuzuki said. "Yuya, I don't know what's going on, or why. Yuya," she said, her eyes pleading for an answer, "what is happening to me?"

* * *

 _Dark Anthelion Dragon  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 3000 DEF 2500 Rank: 7 Scale: 10  
_ _2 Level 7 DARK monsters  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone. If you control 2 Level 7 monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then attach 2 Level 7 monsters you control to this card as Xyz Materials. If Summoned this way, this card's effects are negated until the End Phase.  
_ _Monster effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. You then gain LP equal to the lost ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects the turn you activated this effect. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

 _Odd-Eyes Shield Normal Trap Card  
_ _When an Attack Position "Odd-Eyes" monster you control is targeted for an attack: return 1 face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck to your Deck, draw cards equal to the number of face-up monsters your opponent controls, and halve the battle damage._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 15 – Rage of the Dark Dragon_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I decided to change the wording of Dark Anthelion Dragon's effects so that they more closely mirrored that of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Given the fact that the card itself changed this chapter, I decided to implement these changes here.


	15. Chapter 15: Rage of the Dark Dragon

**Chapter 15: Rage of the Dark Dragon**

"Is this everything?" Shuzo asked his daughter.

"Yes, it should be. If it isn't, I'll call and tell you," Yuzuki answered him. The two of them were in a train compartment, hauling Yuzuki's luggage on board. Shuzo had already helped Yuya get his things on board. When they arrived at the station closest to IDA, Gongenzaka and Milly would meet them and help bring their things to their rooms. Leila would also be there, having come in by plane the day before.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you before the term ends," Shuzo said. "You do plan on coming back home before that, right?"

"If I can get away with it," Yuzuki answered. As she opened one of her bags to root around in it, Shuzo looked at her.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you, Yuzuki?" Shuzo asked her. "You haven't been yourself for the last few days."

Yuzuki stopped moving, thinking to herself. It had been three days since she'd dueled Dustin McCarthy and found out she might be a Psychic Duelist. In that time, she'd mulled over everything she knew about Kurosaki Ruri, Dark Anthelion Dragon, Psychic Duelists, and the Arcadia Movement.

She'd googled all of them, but gotten no answers. Especially in regards to whether or not a Psychic Duelist's cards could change.

"I'm fine, father," she finally said. "Really, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"You're my daughter, Yuzuki," Shuzo said simply. "It's my job to worry about you." He looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh! The train will be leaving in 15 minutes! You want to come out to say goodbye?"

"Sure," Yuzuki said. She followed her father out of the train, leaving hers and Yuya's luggage in their compartment. Yuya was still on the platform, talking to his mother Sakaki Yoko. Yuzuki had always thought Yoko was a very pretty woman. She was as tall as Shuzo, though her skin was much lighter. Her blond hair with golden bangs was tied back in a ponytail and sectioned into spikes. She was currently wearing a light green long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, Yuzuki-chan, Shuzo-san," Yoko said upon Shuzo and Yuzuki walking up to them. "Yuya and I were just talking about plans for summer vacation. We were thinking about taking a trip up north. Would you like to come with us?"

"That sounds like it would be fun," Shuzo said. "But-."

"No!" Yuzuki interjected. The others looked at her. "I-I mean, even though IDA will be having summer break, You Show will be continuing lessons. We have to keep working."

In truth, Yuzuki's interruption had little to do with You Show. When Yoko mentioned heading up north, Yuzuki thought of Heartland. She was certain Yoko didn't mean that far up north, but even so, she wanted her friends and family to stay as far away as possible from the city and the possibility of running into Academia.

"She's right," Shuzo said. "I'm afraid we probably wouldn't be able to join you, Yoko-san."

"Like I said, we're just discussing ideas," Yoko said. She turned back to Yuya. "You have everything you need, Yuya? Shirts, socks, under-?"

"Yes, mother," Yuya interrupted her, his face a little red. "I have everything I need. Though I thought Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya might see us off as well."

"They wanted to," Shuzo assured him. "But they have school right now. They asked me to say goodbye to you two for them."

Yoko hugged Yuya as Shuzo hugged Yuzuki. "Promise me you won't do anything foolish, Yuya," Yoko asked her son.

"I promise, mother," Yuya said.

"Neither will I, father," Yuzuki said without her father's prompting. Eventually they broke apart.

"Good luck, you two," Shuzo said. "Yoko-san and I will be getting lunch after this. We hope to see you guys before the term ends."

"If we have a say in the matter, you will," Yuya told him. "We'll get stronger from IDA. Then we'll make the entire world smile with our dueling!"

"We have almost 3 years of classes left," Yuzuki pointed out. "You need to be patient, Yuya."

"But never forget," Shuzo said dramatically. "Never forget the lessons I taught you! Remember, and burn hot-blooded!"

In response to that, Yuzuki whipped her harisen out and smacked her father on the head. "Don't do that here!" she shouted at him. Yuya and Yoko laughed at Yuzuki's and Shuzo's antics.

Yoko picked Shuzo up from the ground where he'd fallen. "We'll see you later, children," she said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Yuya and Yuzuki said, bowing as their parents left. When they disappeared into the crowd, the two teenagers turned around and were about to get on the train.

Before they could, though, someone shoved a cloth over Yuzuki's mouth. Panicking at the smell of chloroform, she elbowed the person behind her, but it didn't do anything. She turned to Yuya, who was similarly restrained and staring at her with wide eyes. Before she lost consciousness, Yuzuki got a good look at the man restraining Yuya. He had green hair so long it covered his eyes and underneath a light brown trench coat, he was wearing a light blue and black uniform with a high collar.

Arcadia.

* * *

Yuya groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying down on a coach in a large empty room. No, not empty. There were two people in there with him, looking out a large window.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his throat a little soar. The two in front of him turned around. One was a beautiful young woman with red hair wearing a long magenta trench coat. The other was a man with green hair that covered his eyes wearing a light blue and black sleeveless tunic over a white long-sleeved shirt and carrying a tablet. Wait, Yuya had seen that uniform before…

"Arcadia!" Yuya said, jumping up, looking for the door. Seeing it, he ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. He turned back to the man and woman, neither of whom had moved to stop him. "Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?" Then he remembered what happened at the train station. "Where's Yuzuki?"

"Please, stop panicking," Izinski Akiza said, narrowing her eyes. "Come, look out." She gestured to the window. Cautiously, Yuya walked up to the window, then looked out. His eyes widened. The window showed a duel arena, with Sayer standing on one side, and on the other-.

"Yuzuki!" Yuya shouted, putting his hands on the glass, afraid for his friend. Yuzuki was struggling against a chain holding her left leg and a black metal helmet with two yellow antennae on her head. "Let me out of here!" Yuya said to Akiza. "I need to be with her!"

"You can't," the man said. "Not yet anyway." He turned to Yuya. "I'm Kawasaki, by the way. How polite of you to ask."

"Izinski Akiza," Akiza introduced herself to Yuya. "I'm sorry about this, but Sayer has some questions about your friend, so he needs to run some tests."

"Tests?" Yuya repeated. "What insane tests involve chains!?"

In the arena, Yuzuki was still struggling with the chain, though she paused to glare at Sayer.

"You're Sayer, aren't you?" she asked. "The one who leads the Arcadia Movement?"

"Indeed, I am," Sayer said. "Was it Dustin or Kurosaki Ruri who told you about me?"

"Both," Yuzuki answered. "Does that mean-," her eyes widened. "Ruri is here? You have her?"

"Sadly, she is not here, nor do I know where she is," Sayer answered. "I was hoping you could provide me her location, but your response suggests you don't know either."

"Then what's this about?" Yuzuki shouted. "If you just wanted to ask me about Ruri, I wouldn't be chained to a duel field wearing my Duel Disk!"

"No, you wouldn't," Sayer said. "I was able to watch your duel with Dustin over security cameras, and I saw how you defeated him. I didn't believe Akiza when she told me you might be a Psychic Duelist, so I sent Dustin to find out. His defeat suggests you are, but I want to be certain."

"So what, you're going to duel me and find out whether I have weird powers?" Yuzuki asked. "If you wanted to do that, you only had to ask. You didn't have to kidnap me and force me to wear these stupid things!"

Before she could keep chewing Sayer out, she looked to the left, and her eyes widened. She saw the observation room, where Akiza, Kawasaki, and Yuya were watching. Yuya in particular was banging on the glass, shouting at Yuzuki, but she couldn't hear him.

"Yuya!" Yuzuki shouted, horrified that her best friend was here. "Run! Get out of here!"

"They can't hear your voice from here," Sayer told her, causing her to look back at him. "Even if he could, that room is locked from the outside. Kawasaki is there to measure your power, and Akiza is there because she requested it."

"Requested it?" Yuzuki repeated.

"She was the one who alerted me to you," Sayer explained. "Your duel with her left quite an impression. Enough that she recommended you join the Movement."

"What is the Arcadia Movement, anyway?" Yuzuki asked him. "I heard you were an advocacy group for Psychic Duelists."

"We are, officially," Sayer said. "Unofficially, we train Psychic Duelists in their powers so that they make better soldiers, then hire them out to those who pay. This way, they build experience which will one day serve my purpose."

"Is that your deal with Academia?" Yuzuki asked, causing Sayer's eyes to widen in surprise. "You lent them your duelists to crush Heartland?"

"So, Kurosaki told you about that," Sayer mused. "It doesn't matter, though it does give me another reason to keep you here. So then, shall we begin the test?"

"Why should I?" Yuzuki said. "You're not going to let me or Yuya go if I win; we've seen too much. So what point is there in me dueling you?"

"The point is that you will duel instead of him," Sayer said. "If you refuse to duel me, I'll test him instead. You've felt Psychic Dueling before. You want him to experience it?"

Yuzuki remembered getting blasted by Akiza's Doppelganger trap and her duel with Dustin. "No," she said. "I'll duel you!" She activated her Duel Disk.

"That's the spirit," Sayer said under his breath. "Let's find out whether it's you or the monsters that are special." He activated his own Duel Disk, a circular gold model with a golden blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

 **Sayer: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Yuzuki declared, taking two cards from her hand. "With the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the cards on the edges of her Duel Disk. Two pillars of light appeared on her field.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon Scale 1**

 **Dragonpit Magician Scale 8**

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuzuki chanted. Her bracelet blinked as she did so. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now! The dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's ace monster appeared on her field, roaring in indignation at the situation Yuzuki was in.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"She brought that monster out quickly," Kawasaki said. "As you said, Izinski-sama, the girl does possess Pendulum Summoning."

"You know about Pendulum?" Yuya asked. He turned from the duel to Akiza. "That means… you're the Psychic Duelist who made Yuzuki fall from the highway?"

"That wasn't my intention," Akiza said, her face impassive, but her eyes were slightly watery. "I was hoping to end the duel quickly before that happened, but I underestimated my powers. She wasn't even supposed to be involved – she entered the duel of her own volition."

To herself, Akiza thought, _Sayer's fortunate she only has one "Odd-Eyes" in her Pendulum Zones._

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yuzuki said. "Show me your worst, Sayer!"

"I will," Sayer said. "My turn! Draw!" He took a card and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Field Spell Brain Research Lab!" The walls of the arena became covered in monitors and computers, while a green tube holding a brain appeared behind Sayer.

"Next, I Normal Summon Psychic Snail!" Psychic Snail was an orange and purple monster emerging from a large shell covered in yellow orbs.

 **Psychic Snail ATK 1900 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"And thanks to the effect of Brain Research Lab, I can perform a second Normal Summon, so long as the monster is Psychic-type and I place a Psychic Counter on this card. I summon Mind Master!"

Yuzuki was not happy to see a monster that resembled a small robot with a glass bowl on its head containing a brain. At the same time, one of the panels on the walls lit up, signaling the placing of a Psychic Counter.

 **Mind Master ATK 100 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

 **Brain Research Lab: 1 PC**

"I tune the Level 1 Mind Master to the Level 4 Psychic Snail!" Sayer declared. Mind Master became a green ring that encircled Psychic Snail, who became 4 small stars. Light surged through the ring as Sayer chanted.

"My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Magical Android!"

Sayer's Synchro Monster, a woman in white and blue robes carrying an oddly shaped shield and staff, appeared on his field.

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

"He Synchro Summoned this early," Yuya muttered. "But Magical Android only has 2400 attack points. It isn't strong enough to defeat Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon."

Sayer took another card from his hand. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Emergency Teleport, which allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster from my hand or Deck, but it is banished during the End Phase. I summon Psychic Commander from my Deck!"

Sayer's newest monster was a man in a green uniform riding in a hovering tank.

 **Psychic Commander ATK 1400 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Premature Burial!" Sayer said. "By paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard! I return Psychic Snail to the field!"

 **Sayer: 3200 LP**

 **Psychic Snail ATK 1900 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"And now I activate the Equip Spell Psychic Dawn, and equip it to Psychic Commander!" Sayer said. Psychic Commander got a little yellow sun on its jacket.

"Before I explain its effects, though, I'll activate the effect of Psychic Snail! By paying 800 Life Points, 1 Psychic-type monster can attack twice this turn, but Psychic Snail cannot attack in return. I target Magical Android with its effect!"

Psychic Snail gathered electricity between its antennae, which was then directed to Magical Android, who absorbed it.

"Hold on!" Yuzuki said, confused. "Didn't you say that card requires you to pay 800 Life Points?"

"Normally, it does," Sayer answered, "but thanks to the effect of Brain Research Lab, I don't have to pay Life Points to activate the effects of Psychic-type monsters. Instead, I place 1 Psychic Counter on Brain Research Lab!"

 **Brain Research Lab: 2 PC**

"Battle!" Sayer said. "Magical Android, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Magical Android started to gather energy in its staff.

"But Odd-Eyes has more attack points!" Yuzuki said, surprised. Sayer smirked in response.

"I activate the effect of Psychic Commander! Since a Psychic-Type monster is battling, I can pay up to 500 Life Points to reduce your monster's attack and defense by the same amount! I pay 500 Life Points to reduce your Phantom Dragon's attack and defense by 500! But due to the effect of Brain Research Lab, I pay no Life Points, and it gains a Psychic Counter!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2000 DEF 1500**

 **Brain Research Lab: 3 PC**

"Magical Android can attack twice thanks to Psychic Snail," Kawasaki said. "If this attack connects, he can attack directly with Magical Android and Psychic Commander. It's over."

Akiza narrowed her eyes. Sayer was supposed to be testing Fujita Yuzuki, not defeating her in one turn. Or did he believe she had a way to stop his attack?

"I activate the Trap Card Half Unbreak!" Yuzuki declared. "With this Trap Card, my Phantom Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle this turn, and all battle damage I take is halved!"

Magical Android let loose an energy blast at Odd-Eyes, but Odd-Eyes remained on the field. Even so, Yuzuki felt the shock from the attack.

 **Yuzuki: 3800 LP**

"Clever tactic," Sayer said. "You'll survive the turn, but it will hurt. I attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Magical Android again! And due to Psychic Commander's effect, I place 1 Psychic Counter on Brain Research Lab and reduce your dragon's attack and defense by 500!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "Its effect isn't once per turn?"

Sayer smirked again. "No, it isn't."

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

 **Brain Research Lab: 4 PC**

Magical Android let loose a second blast at Odd-Eyes, which didn't destroy it, but Yuzuki felt the shocks, which were even more intense than last time.

 **Yuzuki: 3350 LP**

"The third attack!" Sayer declared. "Psychic Commander attacks Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And like before, I place 1 Psychic Counter on Brain Research Lab and your dragon loses 500 attack and defense!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 1000 DEF 500**

 **Brain Research Lab: 5 PC**

Psychic Commander sent a blast of energy from its cannon at Odd-Eyes. It didn't destroy it, but Yuzuki still felt shocks from the attack.

 **Yuzuki: 3150 LP**

"Due to the effect of Psychic Dawn, since Psychic Commander inflicted battle damage to you, I draw 1 card," Sayer said, drawing his card. "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn. Since it is the End Phase, three things happen. First, the effect of Emergency Teleport would banish my Psychic Commander, but because it is equipped with Psychic Dawn, it cannot be banished. Therefore, it remains on the field. Second, the effect of Psychic Commander wears off and your dragon's attack and defense points return to normal."

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"And third," Sayer continued, "the effect of my Magical Android increases my Life Points by 600 for each Psychic-type monster I control. I control three, so I gain 1800 Life Points!"

 **Sayer: 5000 LP**

"5000 Life Points?" Yuya said, shocked. He turned to Akiza. "Why are you doing this? I thought the guy Yuzuki fought before was supposed to test her!"

"He was," Akiza answered. "But Sayer still has questions. As to the method, it is a test. Psychic powers often activate in the face of a challenge. If he presents your friend with one, the power inside her is more likely to awaken."

Yuzuki growled at Sayer. "You may have more Life Points than me, but that won't last long. My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki gestured to the pillars on either side of her. "Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion in Defense Position!"

The monster Yuzuki had used against Fudo Yusei appeared on her field.

 **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 3 PS: 5**

"Battle! I attack Psychic Commander with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"I don't think so," Sayer said. "I activate the Trap Card Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "A Synchro Summon in the Battle Phase? And during my turn?"

"I tune the Level 3 Psychic Commander with the Level 4 Psychic Snail!" Sayer declared. Psychic Commander became 3 green rings that encircled Psychic Snail, which became 4 stars. A surge of light went through the rings as Sayer chanted.

"As day and night shift the balance of psychic energy, let nature and machine become one with a new power! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Psychic Lifetrancer!"

Sayer's new Synchro Monster was dressed in a blue jumpsuit and had a mechanical left arm.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

"Huh," Sayer said, a smug smile on his face. "You may destroy one of my Synchro Monsters, but I'll have one left for next turn. And with both of them having 2400 attack points, I'll only take 100 points of damage."

"No," Yuzuki said, a smile appearing on her own face. "You'll take far more than 100!"

"Oh?" Sayer asked, intrigued.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Magical Android! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Odd-Eyes blasted a stream of blue energy at Magical Android, destroying it. Sayer felt nothing from the attack, but that didn't surprise him. Dustin hadn't felt anything until Yuzuki had summoned Dark Anthelion Dragon. He likely wouldn't feel anything until he saw it.

 **Sayer: 4900 LP**

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect!" Yuzuki said. "When this card inflicts battle damage by attacking, you take 1200 points of damage for each 'Odd-Eyes' monster in my Pendulum Zones!"

"What?" Sayer said. He hadn't expected that.

"I have Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my Pendulum Zone! That means you take 1200 points of damage! Go, Phantom Dragon! Atomic Force!"

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon blasted another stream of blue energy, but this one was aimed at Sayer. When it hit him, he felt no power behind it, but the damage to his Life Points was hard to ignore.

 **Sayer: 3700 LP**

"Impressive strategy," Sayer told her. "But you will have to do far better than that to defeat me."

"I know," Yuzuki said. "That's why I'm activating Fire Mufflerlion's effect! If a Pendulum Monster on my field destroyed one of your monsters in battle, it gains 200 attack points and can attack again!"

"What?" Sayer said, his eyes widened.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2700**

"Go, Phantom Dragon! Attack Psychic Lifetrancer! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Odd-Eyes sent a third blast of blue energy, this time at Psychic Lifetrancer, destroying it.

 **Sayer: 3400 LP**

"You may have reduced the damage you would have taken, but I still took down your Life Points," Yuzuki said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Sayer said. "Draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. "I think it's time to give this duel a reset," he said to Yuzuki. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

"Both of them have 0 cards in their hands," Yuya commented. "That means they both draw 6 cards."

After drawing their cards, Sayer placed another card on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Teleport! Since you control monsters and I do not, I pay 800 Life Points and Special Summon Storm Caller from my hand!"

Storm Caller was a giant blue monster with a satellite dish attached to its shoulders.

 **Sayer: 2600 LP**

 **Storm Caller ATK 2300 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"That isn't enough to take down Phantom Dragon," Yuzuki muttered. "What is he up to?"

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!" Sayer said. "This card Special Summons the Psychic Lifetrancer from my Graveyard!"

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 7**

 _That isn't strong enough either,_ Yuzuki thought. _Is he going for another Synchro Summon?_

"I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect!" Sayer said. "By banishing the Mind Master in my Graveyard, I gain 1200 Life Points!"

 **Sayer: 3800 LP**

"He keeps increasing his Life Points," Yuya said. "How is Yuzuki supposed to defeat him if he does that?"

"She isn't," Kawasaki said. "This duel is just to determine if she has any psychic powers. The outcome was decided before it even began." Kawasaki looked down at his tablet. "Not sure how long he'll allow this duel to go on, though. I haven't detected any spikes from her yet."

"Now," Sayer said, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Solidarity! If I have only one type of monsters in the Graveyard, all monsters I control of the same type gain 800 attack points! All the monsters in my Graveyard are Psychic-type, so all Psychic monsters gain 800 attack points!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 3200**

 **Storm Caller ATK 3100**

"They're stronger than Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said, panicking. "Yuzuki!"

"Battle!" Sayer declared. "Psychic Lifetrancer, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Psychic Lifetrancer formed a ball of black and white energy that it sent at Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, destroying it. Like before, Yuzuki felt the damage, but it was more intense than before.

 **Yuzuki: 2450 LP**

"And now Storm Caller's effect activates!" Sayer declared. "When a Psychic-type monster other than Storm Caller destroys a monster in battle, it is sent to the top of your Deck!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. She took Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from her Extra Deck and placed it on top of her Deck.

"And now, Storm Caller! Attack Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!"

Storm Caller gathered lightning in its hands which it shot at Mufflerlion, destroying it. Sayer then took two cards from his hand. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

* * *

"This is the right station, isn't it, Gongenzaka?" Milly asked her friend. She, Gongenzaka, and Leila were all standing on the train station's platform, waiting for Yuya and Yuzuki.

"It should be," Gongenzaka said. "This is the train they rode last time. It's the one they said they would be on."

"Perhaps we should go on board and check," Leila suggested. "Maybe they fell asleep."

The three friends searched the train for their friends, but stopped their search when they found a compartment. All of Yuya's and Yuzuki's bags were in it.

"There is no way they would leave their stuff on the train and then miss it," Gongenzaka said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Even if they did, they would have called us and told us about it."

"Then, where are they?" Leila wondered. "Did we miss them in the crowd?"

"I don't think so," Milly said, a terrible thought coming to her. "Leila, you remember that incident I told you about?"

"The Psychic Duelist in the parking garage?" Leila asked, surprised Milly would bring that up. "What about it?"

"He said his leader was interested in Yuzuki, and Yuzuki clearly didn't trust them," Milly said. "Do you think it's possible his boss might have-?"

"Kidnapped her and Yuya?" Gongenzaka said, turning to Milly with a shocked expression. "If he did so, he has no honor! The man, Gongenzaka, will confront him and make him answer for such an offense!"

"I doubt he would admit to it if you did that," Leila said, her face narrowing in concern for her friends. "No, we need to be certain before we accuse anyone. And if this Arcadia Movement is responsible, we'll need an authority figure to help us."

"The police?" Milly suggested. "They are supposed to investigate kidnappings."

"Not yet," Leila said, a small smile on her lips. "I know exactly who to talk to."

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki said, drawing her Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and adding it to her hand.

"Pendulum Summon!" she declared. "From my hand, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dharma-Eye Magician!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Dharma-Eye Magician ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 7 PS: 2**

"Next," Yuzuki continued, taking a card from her hand, "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion!"

"Pendulum Fusion?" Sayer asked, surprised. He'd never heard of that card before.

"This card allows me to summon a Fusion Monster using monsters I control," Yuzuki explained. "Or, if I have 2 cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can use those cards as Materials!"

"What?" Sayer said, his surprise increasing. He hadn't expected such a card to exist.

Akiza, who was analyzing the duel with her Duel Disk, was also surprised when Yuzuki activated her card. She showed the Duel Disk to Yuya, who hadn't heard of this card.

 _I didn't know she could Fusion Summon using the Pendulum Scales_ , he thought. _Amazing._

A portal of energy appeared behind Yuzuki as she spread her arms and chanted. "Silent sorcerer who awakens the greatest depths! Become one with the dragon of the hidden identity to create a new power!" The monsters in her pillars became streams of light that disappeared into the portal as she brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The dragon with the strength of the hurricane! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

Yuzuki's Fusion Monster appeared on her field and roared in anger over what Sayer had forced on them.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 3000 LVL: 7**

Sayer smiled. "Impressive, Fujita Yuzuki," he said. "Whether you're a Psychic Duelist or not, you are certainly talented."

"I'm far from done!" Yuzuki said. "I activate Vortex Dragon's effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can return 1 Attack Position monster you control to your hand! I return Psychic Lifetrancer to your hand!"

Sayer scowled. Because Psychic Lifetrancer was a Synchro Monster, it would go to his Extra Deck instead of his hand, and that meant he would have to summon it again. He couldn't let that happen.

"I activate the Counter Trap Psychic Shift!" Sayer declared. "Since you targeted a Psychic-Type monster with a monster effect, I can change the target of your monster's effect!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised.

"I change your dragon's target to Storm Caller!" Storm Caller disintegrated as it left the field and returned to Sayer's hand. "Psychic Shift has a second effect. Your dragon's effects are negated, and it cannot attack while it is face-up on the field!"

"Damn it!" Yuya said, pounding the glass again. "Without its effects or being able to attack, it's defenseless!"

Yuzuki looked at her hand. A certain card drew her attention. She knew that if she summoned it, she could summon a certain monster, turn this duel around, and win, but she was reluctant. When she used that monster before, she had severely injured someone. Could she do that again? Even to someone like Sayer who might deserve it?

"Make everyone smile with dueling."

Yuzuki gasped. Those were the words Ruri had said to her when she gave Yuzuki her dragon. She had trusted her with it, that she would fulfill that dream with it. But how could she do that if she was afraid to use it?

 _I can't forget what I've done_ , Yuzuki thought, closing her eyes. _But I can't be afraid of my cards. If this was Ruri's card, then it wants the same thing I do: to help my friends and make everyone smile. I won't let her down!_

Opening her eyes, Yuzuki took another card from her hand. "I summon Gagaga Magician!" Her newest monster was a white-haired man in black, blue, and red robes wearing a long chain.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

Yuya's eyes widened. He remembered Yuzuki showing him that card, but he hadn't thought she'd actually use it. What was it she said? It was only good for Xyz Summoning?

Yuya gaped in realization. "She can't be," he whispered.

"I activate the Trap Card DNA Transplant!" Yuzuki declared. "This card changes the Attributes of all monsters on the field to what I declare! I declare Dark!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Psychic Lifetrancer, and Dharma-Eye Magician were all sheathed in dark auras as their attributes changed.

 _What is she doing?_ Sayer wondered.

"Next, I activate Gagaga Magician's effect!" Yuzuki continued. "Once per turn, I can change this card's Level to between 1 and 8 until the End Phase! I declare Level 7!" Gagaga Magician's belt lit up as his Level changed from 4 to 7.

Sayer's eyes widened. _Does that mean she's summoning it?_ He smirked. If she was, this was his chance to see whether her powers were indeed connected to it.

"I overlay the Level 7 Dharma-Eye Magician and Gagaga Magician!" Yuzuki shouted. Her two magicians became streams of purple light that entered a black and yellow portal that appeared on Yuzuki's field. The portal exploded with energy as Yuzuki chanted.

"Fang of rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Ruri's black dragon with gray wings appeared on Yuzuki's field, orbited by two purple lights and roaring upon being summoned. To Sayer's surprise, he felt no power upon its summon.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 7 PS: 10**

 _Why is there no power behind it?_ Sayer wondered. _Could she be holding back? Is there some other secret to her power?_

"Why does she have that card?" Akiza asked Yuya, who started and turned to look at her. "I saw that card when I dueled Kurosaki. It was hers. Why does your friend have it?"

"She told me Ruri gave it to her," Yuya said, turning back to the window. "She summoned it against McCarthy, but she acted weird when she did. She got all quiet and … deadly."

Akiza wasn't sure what to make of that statement. When people's psychic powers activated, it was usually a response to stress. If so, then they'd be showing too much emotion instead of too little.

"I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect!" Yuzuki said. "I detach 1 Xyz Material to halve Psychic Lifetrancer's attack points and increase Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack points by the same amount! Absorb Eclipse!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon's wings opened up, revealing four slots that discharged pink lightning that ensnared Psychic Lifetrancer, causing her attack points to go down and Dark Anthelion's to go up.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 1600**

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 4600**

"And then, I also gain Life Points equal to the same amount!"

 **Yuzuki: 4050**

"Yes!" Yuya said excitedly. "If Yuzuki destroys Psychic Lifetrancer with Dark Anthelion Dragon, she can attack directly with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and win!"

Kawasaki and Akiza remained silent, watching the duel.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Dark Anthelion Dragon, attack Psychic Lifetrancer! Midnight Disobey!"

More pink lightning went out of Dark Anthelion Dragon's wings as the orbs on its body lit up. It charged at Psychic Lifetrancer, its single fang glowing with electricity, but before it could hit, Sayer said, "Trap Card! Psychic Shield!"

Sayer's Trap Card showed a purple and orange jester surrounded by a green barrier. "Since you attacked a Psychic-type monster, Psychic Lifetrancer isn't destroyed, and the damage is halved!"

Dark Anthelion Dragon struck Psychic Lifetrancer, causing an explosion, but Sayer didn't feel it. For whatever reason, Yuzuki's powers hadn't activated.

 **Sayer: 2300 LP**

"That was the monster that made Dustin believe she had psychic powers," Akiza said to Kawasaki. "Any readings?"

Kawasaki looked at his tablet and shook his head. "Nothing. Either she isn't under enough stress, or what happened to Dustin was some weird fluke."

The smoke from Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack cleared up. Sayer said, "After the battle ends, Psychic Shield ends the Battle Phase, and we both draw 1 card."

Yuzuki grit her teeth. She'd been so close to winning. She drew her card, then said, "I place three cards face-down and end my turn. Since it is the End Phase, Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect wears off, returning our monsters' attack points to normal."

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK 3200**

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000**

 _Be careful, Sayer,_ Akiza thought. _Dark Anthelion can use its effect during the opponent's turn._

"Your friend is doing very well," she said out loud to Yuya. "She performed a Fusion and Xyz Summon in the same turn. That's not something many people can do."

"She will still lose," Kawasaki said. "Sayer is our leader. The only person who comes close to him is Izinski-sama here."

"No!" Yuya said, facing Kawasaki with an angry expression on his face. "Yuzuki will win!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sayer looked at his card, then placed it in his hand. "I activate the effect of Psychic Lifetrancer! I banish Magical Android to gain 1200 Life Points!"

 **Sayer: 3500 LP**

 _He got back most of the Life Points Yuzuki took away_ , Yuya thought. _Damn it!_

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Psychic Barrier Field! I have to discard my Storm Caller to activate its effects, but now you cannot target Psychic-type monsters I control with monster effects until my next Standby Phase!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. That meant she couldn't activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect.

"Also, since the Psychic-type monster I discarded was Level 5 or higher, I get to draw 2 cards!" Sayer looked at his new cards, then played one. "I activate the Spell Card Dimension Fusion! I pay 2000 Life Points, then we both get to summon as many monsters that have been banished as possible!"

 **Sayer: 1500 LP**

 _Oh no_ , Yuzuki thought. _I don't have any banished monsters, meaning I can't summon anything, but he can._

"I summon Magical Android and Mind Master from the banished zone!"

 **Magical Android ATK 2400 DEF 1700 LVL: 5**

 **Mind Master ATK 100 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"And since both are Psychic-type monsters, they both gain 800 attack points from Solidarity's effect!"

 **Magical Android ATK 3200**

 **Mind Master ATK 900**

 _Mind Master is a Tuner monster_ , Yuzuki thought. _Does that mean he's going to Synchro Summon?_

Apparently, it did. "I tune the Level 1 Mind Master to the Level 7 Psychic Lifetrancer!" Mind Master became a green ring that encircled Psychic Lifetrancer, who became 7 stars. A surge of light went through the ring as Sayer chanted.

"Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 8! Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Sayer's ace monster appeared on his field. It was a giant monster with green skin, white and orange armor and claws, and had large green and orange wings. It reminded Yuzuki of the Summoned Skull monster.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 2700 DEF 2300 LVL: 8**

"And since it is Psychic-type, Solidarity grants my Archfiend 800 attack points!"

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 3500**

"This is over," Kawasaki said. "Sayer's ultimate monster is here. A pity. I never got any readings from her. Guess that means she'll join the other rejects."

"Other rejects?" Yuya said, turning to Kawasaki with a horrified look on his face. "What does that mean?"

Kawasaki turned and gave him a twisted grin. "You'll find out," he said.

"Battle!" Sayer declared. "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

Thought Ruler Archfiend let loose a stream of darkness from its mouth at Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, who roared in agony as it was destroyed. Yuzuki also screamed as she was sent flying backwards, though she didn't move very far because of the chain attached to her leg.

 **Yuzuki: 3050 LP**

"Since Though Ruler Archfiend destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard," Sayer continued as Yuzuki struggled to her feet, "I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original attack!"

 **Sayer: 4000 LP**

"He's back to 4000?" Yuya exclaimed, shocked.

"You may have damaged me, but I can damage you!" Yuzuki declared. "I activate the Trap Card Attack and Receive! If I take damage, this card inflicts 700 points of damage to you!"

"Oh?" Sayer said, raising an eyebrow. Yuzuki's Trap Card hit him with a stream of energy, but as before he felt no power behind it.

 **Sayer: 3300 LP**

"A clever tactic, but useless in the end," Sayer said. "I attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Magical Android!"

Like it had at the beginning of the duel, Magical Android fired a stream of energy at Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. This time, it destroyed it. Yuzuki yelled out from the damage, but she stayed on her feet.

 **Yuzuki: 2350 LP**

Sayer sighed. "I must applaud you for giving me such a hard time," he told Yuzuki. "But, it would appear you're not the phenomenon that I've been looking for."

 _A pity_ , he thought. _I could have used someone as powerful as Dustin thought you were._

He took the last card in his hand, and said, "I activate the Spell Card Psychic Blast! Since I control two or more Psychic-type monsters, I can destroy 1 monster on your field and inflict damage to you equal to that monster's attack points! I destroy Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Dark Anthelion Dragon has 3000 attack points!" Yuya said, horrified. "Yuzuki has 2350 Life Points left! Yuzuki!"

A blast of psychic energy traveled towards Dark Anthelion Dragon, but not before Yuzuki could react.

"I activate the Trap Card Odd-Eyes Arithmetic!" Yuzuki shouted. "I discard my entire hand, then target 1 'Odd-Eyes' monster that is face-up in my Extra Deck! I can then either increase the attack points of a monster on my field by that monster's Level times 200, or decrease it by that monster's Level times 100! I target Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and reduce Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack by 700!"

She sent the two cards in her hand to the Graveyard as Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack went down.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 2300**

"Clever girl," Sayer complimented. "But you will still lose your monster!"

The blast hit Dark Anthelion Dragon, destroying it. The shockwaves sent Yuzuki flying and screaming. The worst pain was in her left leg, where the chain yanked it back, making her feel like her leg had been popped out of its socket. When she hit the ground, she groaned in pain.

 **Yuzuki: 50 LP**

"Yuzuki!" Yuya screamed. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" He kept screaming her name while pounding the glass, annoying Kawasaki.

"Will you stop that?" he asked. "It doesn't matter how many times you say her name, she can't hear you!" Yuya didn't hear him either and kept pounding on the window.

Yuzuki struggled to get back on her feet, but all she managed was to sit up. As she glared at Sayer, she said in pained tones, "When Dark Anthelion Dragon is destroyed, its effect places it in my Pendulum Zone!"

"What?" Sayer said, surprised. The pillar to Yuzuki's left reappeared, with Dark Anthelion Dragon inside it, a giant 10 underneath it.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon Scale 10**

 _What is this?_ Sayer wondered. Now he was more confused than ever. _The profile on Kurosaki Ruri said that Dark Anthelion Dragon was just an Xyz Monster, not a Pendulum Monster as well!_

Akiza was wondering the same thing while ignoring Yuya's screaming and Kawasaki yelling at him to stop. She'd seen the card when she'd dueled Ruri, and it had definitely only been an Xyz Monster. Did this mean that the Dark Anthelion Dragon Yuzuki had was a different copy, perhaps a retrained version of it?

 _It doesn't matter,_ Sayer thought. _She will still lose this duel._

"I end my turn," Sayer said. "And since it is the End Phase, Magical Android's effect grants me 600 Life Points for each Psychic-type monster I control. I control two, so I gain 1200 Life Points."

 **Sayer: 4500 LP**

"Your move, Fujita-san," Sayer said, a smirk on his face. "Make it count."

 _4500 to 50,_ Yuzuki thought. _I don't know if I can win this, but I have to try! For my sake, and for Yuya's sake!_

Yuzuki looked back up at the observation room, where Yuya was still pounding on the glass and shouting her name.

"That does it!" Kawasaki said angrily. "I told you to stop and you wouldn't listen!" He brought out a taser from his pocket and struck Yuya with it. Yuya screamed in pain as electricity jumped over his skin.

"Kawasaki!" Akiza yelled at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Stop it!"

"Yuya!" Yuzuki yelled in horror at seeing Yuya get tased. Akiza wrestled the taser away from Kawasaki as Yuya crumbled to the ground, unconscious from the shocks. Yuzuki could only stare in horror and growing rage at Yuya's motionless body.

"Huh?" Sayer said. He suddenly felt an increase in the pressure in the room.

Kawasaki was fighting with Akiza over the taser, but then he heard a beep. They stopped struggling and looked at the tablet he'd dropped, which was registering a signal.

"A signal?" Kawasaki said, letting go of the taser and picking up his tablet. "What is this?"

Down in the field, the helmet Yuzuki was wearing and the chain holding her suddenly broke apart as a great wind blew across the field. Kawasaki and Akiza were both shocked speechless on seeing the glass in front of them crack.

"Yes!" Sayer said, excited that Yuzuki's powers had finally surfaced. "Yes! Show me your power! Show it to me, then I will control it and you!"

"No," Yuzuki said, her voice low.

"Huh?" Sayer said again.

"You will not control me," Yuzuki said, raising her head and giving Sayer a death glare. Her irises were glowing a more vibrant pink than they ever had before. "You will be buried!"

Sayer braced himself at hearing that, while Kawasaki and Akiza looked from the tablet's screen to Yuzuki and back again. None of them could see the large pink aura that had suddenly encompassed Yuzuki.

"So this is the power Dustin felt," Kawasaki whispered. "It's impressive."

"My turn!" Yuzuki shouted. "Draw!" She drew, then said, "Since Dark Anthelion Dragon is the only card in my Pendulum Zones, I can place 1 Pendulum Monster from my Deck in my other Pendulum Zone! I place Dragonpulse Magician in my Pendulum Zone!"

Dragonpulse Magician, a young man with a red ponytail dressed in white and black robes carrying a double-bladed sword, appeared in the pillar to Yuzuki's right.

 **Dragonpulse Magician Scale 1**

Yuzuki's bracelet glowed as she chanted. "With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 9! But first, I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Reborn! This card Special Summons 1 Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Dharma-Eye Magician!"

 **Dharma-Eye Magician ATK 2000 DEF 2500 LVL: 7 PS: 2**

"Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Dragonpit Magician and the dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's magician and dragon appeared on her field, with the dragon roaring its displeasure at Sayer once again.

 **Dragonpit Magician ATK 900 DEF 2700 LVL: 7 PS: 8**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Now, I activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's second Pendulum effect! Since I control at least two Level 7 monsters, I can Special Summon Dark Anthelion Dragon from the Pendulum Zone!"

"What?" Sayer said, surprised at such an effect. Dark Anthelion Dragon disappeared from its pillar and reappeared on Yuzuki's field, roaring as it did so and letting loose a wind like it had against Dustin. When Sayer felt it, his eyes widened. _Something's changed_ , he thought. _Something set her off._ He turned to look at the observation room, where Akiza and Kawasaki were watching in amazement. His gaze fell on Yuya, who was unconscious on the floor. _Hmm._

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2500 RNK: 7 PS: 10**

"When Summoned this way, I then attach two Level 7 monsters I control to Dark Anthelion Dragon as Xyz Materials," Yuzuki said, her voice still low. "I attach Dragonpit Magician and Dharma-Eye Magician to it!"

Dharma-Eye and Dragonpit both became points of purple light that started orbiting Dark Anthelion Dragon.

Sayer looked at Dark Anthelion Dragon on his Duel Disk and smirked. "It looks like you miscalculated," he told Yuzuki. "If you summon Dark Anthelion Dragon that way, its effects are negated until the End Phase. Even if they weren't, the effect of my Psychic Barrier Field prevents you from targeting my Psychic monsters until my next Standby Phase."

"I don't need to target them to defeat them," Yuzuki said, making Sayer start in surprise. Yuzuki took the only card in her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Lyrical Resonance!" The card showed a half-woman half-bird in pink, blue, and orange colors letting loose a sonic screech.

"This card allows me to treat an Xyz Monster on my field as having a Level equal to its Rank! I target Dark Anthelion Dragon, granting it a Level of 7!"

"What?" Sayer said, truly surprised. A sonic wave appeared around Dark Anthelion Dragon as its Rank changed into a Level.

"She gave an Xyz Monster a Level?" Kawasaki said, also surprised. "But that means…"

"She has two Level 7 monsters," Akiza said in a low voice, watching the duel with amazement.

"I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Yuzuki shouted. A black and yellow portal appeared in front of her. Her two dragons both became streams of purple light that entered the portal, causing it to explode as Yuzuki chanted.

"Dragon with fantastical eyes! Resurrect from the edge of midnight and tear our foes asunder with your ferocious fangs! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of darkness! The Supreme King Dark Dragon – Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon!"

Yuzuki's newest dragon was much larger than the two previous ones. It had primarily black and grey armor like Dark Anthelion Dragon, with several blue and red orbs embedded in its wings and legs. It wings were large and black, similar to Dark Anthelion Dragon's, only there were four of them. It also had two large fangs instead of only one like Dark Anthelion had. It's most striking feature, however, were its yellow right eye and blue left eye. Upon appearing on the field, it let loose a mighty roar and a massive wind.

 **Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon ATK 3500 DEF 3000 RNK: 7 PS: 4**

"What is this?" Sayer said, raising his arms to shield his face from the wind. "Even Akiza can't produce a gale like this!"

In the observation room, Akiza and Kawasaki watched in stunned silence as more and more cracks appeared in the window. When the wind started to die down, Kawasaki looked at his tablet and said in a stunned voice, "I've never seen levels of energy like this. She is even more powerful than you, Izinski-sama. Far more powerful."

Akiza didn't answer. She was too focused on the duel and her increasing worry for Sayer's safety against such a horrible monster.

When the wind finally died down, Sayer put his arms down and chuckled.

"Very impressive," he told Yuzuki. "But a wasted effort. Your monster's attack points are the same as Thought Ruler Archfiend's. It cannot win this for you."

"No," Yuzuki said. "You, and all of your monsters, will fall before the Supreme King Dark Dragon!" She gestured to her ferocious dragon. "I activate Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon's effect! Since it was Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, all face-up Special Summoned monsters you control have their attack points cut in half!"

"What?" Sayer said in surprise.

Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon let out another roar which produced purple rings that lowered Thought Ruler Archfiend's and Magical Android's attack points.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK 1750**

 **Magical Android ATK 1600**

"An interesting power," Sayer said. "But again, your monster is not enough to win this duel for you!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon's second effect!" Yuzuki declared, ignoring Sayer. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, all face-up monsters on the field whose current attack points are less than their original attack points are destroyed!"

"What did you say?" Sayer asked, a horrified look on his face.

"Go! Atomic Eclipse!" Yuzuki shouted. This time, purple lightning appeared all over Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon's body, before shooting out at Thought Ruler Archfiend and Magical Android, causing them to disintegrate.

"N-No way," Sayer said in a whisper.

"For every monster destroyed by its effect," Yuzuki continued, "Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon gains 500 attack points! Two monsters were destroyed, so it gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon ATK 4500**

"4500 attack points?" Akiza said, horrified. "It's attack points are equal to Sayer's Life Points! And he doesn't have a monster, face-down card, or any cards in his hand!"

"Impossible," Kawasaki whispered. "How could she command such a monster?"

The lightning continued to gather around Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon's body. Sections of its four wings opened up, producing eight blades made of purple electricity. Seemingly in response to this, the pink aura around Yuzuki intensified, though Sayer, Akiza, and Kawasaki still couldn't see it.

"Fall into the abyss of Chaos!" Yuzuki shouted. "Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon attacks directly! Midnight Phantasmal Strike!"

Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon charged at Sayer, its gigantic fangs glowing purple as it did so. Sayer could only watch in horror as the dragon approached, and when it hit him, it caused a massive explosion and he screamed in pain.

 **Sayer: 0 LP**

But the attack didn't stop there. Lightning from it zapped all over the arena, and the shock waves from it finally blew the window inward. Akiza and Kawasaki both screamed as they were thrown on their backs. Yuya was the only one who didn't move as he was still lying unconscious on the floor.

When the lightning and shock waves finally died down, Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon had disappeared since the duel was over. Yuzuki was standing still, glaring at Sayer, who was lying on his back, unconscious from her attack. She was so focused on him that she didn't see the massive hole in the wall that her attack had created.

Before anything else could happen, Yuzuki gasped. The aura around her started to dim, and her eyes stopped glowing, as did her bracelet. She collapsed to her knees and fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Akiza was the first to get up. She glanced over at Kawasaki. She saw he was unconscious, but unhurt. She painfully stood up and walked to the shattered window. She looked down on the arena. At one end, Fujita Yuzuki was lying down, unconscious. And at the other end-.

"Sayer!" Akiza screamed, jumping down from the observation room and running to her leader's side. "Sayer!" she said, shaking his shoulders. "Sayer, wake up!"

"Mmm," Sayer mumbled, then his eyes opened. "Akiza," he said, "what happened? Where's Fujita-san?"

"She's right over there," Akiza said, pointing to Yuzuki's unconscious form, and as she did, she looked up and saw the hole in the wall. "Um, Sayer…"

Sayer turned around and saw the hole too. His eyes widened in shock, then he grinned.

"Perfect," he said. "She'll be a perfect member of the Arcadia Movement. Once she realizes she needs us, she'll be every bit our ace just as you are Akiza."

"What about Sakaki Yuya?" Akiza asked him. "Do you believe he might have psychic powers? Because if he doesn't, we could get in a large amount of trouble for holding him against his will."

Sayer frowned. That was a good point. The Arcadia Movement was able to hold Psychic Duelists against their will because they were the only group that could help those people. As a result, the government gave them a free pass with them. But if Sakaki Yuya didn't have psychic powers and the government found out Arcadia had kidnapped him, they would face severe reprisals. And if they let him go, he would blab to the authorities, and even his allies' influence wouldn't be enough to protect him.

Of course, Sayer could always silence the kid. It was the preferable option and would eliminate Fujita Yuzuki's most important bond to the world. However, Sayer had noticed her power only took hold when the boy had been hurt, and from what Sayer gathered, she hated the Movement. He would need Sakaki Yuya to keep the girl in line.

"For now, we'll keep him with us," Sayer told Akiza. "We'll test him for psychic powers tomorrow. Until then, keep the two of them in separate rooms."

* * *

Leila, Milly, and Gongenzaka stood outside of the announcement hall, psyching themselves up. They were heading to the top floor, where the director lived and worked.

"Are you sure about this, Leila?" Milly asked. "We can still go to the police."

"With nothing but theories, the police won't be able to help," Leila said. "Akaba Reiji can and will help us. Yuya and Yuzuki are his students – he has a vested interest in their welfare."

"I hope he believes us," Gongenzaka said. "Otherwise, we might not see Yuya and Yuzuki again."

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect] ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3000 Rank: 7 Scale: 4  
_ _2 Level 7 DARK Dragon-Type monsters  
_ _Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone. If an Xyz Monster you control battles, you can destroy this card; the monster you control gains ATK equal to this card's ATK until the end of the Damage Step.  
_ _Monster effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as a Material: Halve the ATK of all your opponent's face-up Special Summoned monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose current ATK is less than their original ATK. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster destroyed by this effect until the end of this turn. If this card is the only monster you control, it can attack twice per turn. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

 _Psychic Dawn Equip Spell Card  
_ _This card can only be equipped to Psychic-Type monsters. The equipped monster cannot be banished. If the equipped monster inflicts battle damage, draw 1 card._

 _Psychic Shift Counter Trap Card  
_ _If your opponent targets exactly 1 Psychic-Type monster with a monster effect: Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that card effect now targets the new target. The monster whose effect was switched has its effects negated and it cannot attack while it is face-up on the field._

 _Psychic Shield Normal Trap Card  
_ _When a Psychic-Type monster is attacked: the attack monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn, all battle damage from this battle is halved, then end the Battle Phase and both players draw 1 card._

 _Psychic Barrier Field Normal Spell Card  
_ _Discard 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand: Your opponent's monsters cannot target Psychic-Type monsters with their effects until your next Standby Phase. If the Psychic-Type monster you discarded was Level 5 or higher, draw 2 cards._

 _Psychic Blast Normal Spell Card  
_ _If you control 2 or more face-up Psychic-Type monsters: Destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field; your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's current ATK._

 _Odd-Eyes Arithmetic Normal Trap Card  
_ _Discard your entire hand: Target 1 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck and 1 face-up monster on your field, then select one of these effects:  
_ _The targeted monster on the field gains ATK equal to the targeted "Odd-Eyes" monster's Level x 200.  
_ _The targeted monster on the field loses ATK equal to the targeted "Odd-Eyes" monster's Level x 100._

 _Lyrical Resonance Normal Spell Card  
_ _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; it is treated as having a Level that is equal to its Rank._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 16 – The Director's Plan_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Tell me what you think about Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon, as it is a very important card.

* * *

 **Update**

I had to make a small change because I forgot that Pendulum Monsters that are detached from an Xyz Monster go to the Graveyard.


	16. Chapter 16: The Director's Plan

**Author's Notes**

I feel like I need to explain this, or at least make a note of it: IDA's schedule goes by that of the Japanese school year, with the first term going from April to the middle of July, the second term beginning in September and ending around Christmas, and the third term going from early January to late March. At this point in the story, they are halfway through the first term, at the start of June. I originally planned to have the story spread over the entire first year, but given the speed at which events take place, I have changed it so the story happens solely over the first term.

Also, I updated Chapters 8 & 15 prior to posting this chapter, so anyone curious about the changes please look.

Thanks to raychiu, Playerhood18, Meemo, and queen of light for reviewing my work. Please continue to do so, as I am looking for reader input.

 **Chapter 16: The Director's Plan**

"So the project is complete?" Akaba Reiji asked Kamishiro Rio. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "We've programmed in all the Action Fields and Action Cards you suggested. And if anyone comes up with anymore, I've written an algorithm that will make it easy for your people to implement them after we graduate."

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" Fudo Yusei said. Like Rio, he was sitting in a chair in front of the director's desk. Damon McCross was also there, leaning against the wall since there were only two chairs. "In return for finishing the Real Solid Vision system, along with an accelerated schedule, we graduate ahead of time?"

"Indeed," Reiji said. "I keep my word. Even without your work on the system, the three of you have worked on your studies so hard you already have enough credits to graduate at the end of the first term, if you wished. I understand you do not wish it, Kamishiro-san?" Reiji directed that last question at Rio, who shook her head.

"I already signed up for the study abroad program," she explained. "I'm going to spend my last two terms in America. I want to gain new experiences, and what better place than another country?"

"I assume the two of you will be graduating, however?" Reiji asked Yusei and Damon. Both of them nodded.

"As much as I enjoy this school, it costs my parents a lot of money," Damon said. "I want to finish as soon as possible. Besides, the South African National Tournament starts in September, and I can't compete while I'm here in Japan."

"And the preliminaries for the World Championship start in August," Reiji said, looking at Yusei. "I imagine you are aiming to enter?"

"Of course," Yusei said. "Thank you for agreeing to sponsor me for it, Akaba-sama." In order to enter the World Championship, a person needed sponsors backing them. Yusei had Reiji's, and while that would be enough for a national, or perhaps even a regional tournament, it wasn't enough for the World Championship. "Is there anyone you recommend I should meet?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," Reiji said, causing Yusei to raise an eyebrow quizzically. "The three of you remember the event I said would be happening later this year? Because you completed the system, I'm moving the schedule ahead to begin in a week."

"What does that have to do with Yusei's sponsors?" Rio asked.

"Because the event is a tournament that will involve three other duel academies here in Japan," Reiji answered Rio. "With the amount of media coverage I expect, all Fudo-san needs to do is perform at his best and sponsors will line up to back him for the World Championship. Even if he does not, my sponsorship will be enough for him to enter the Japanese National Tournament. Even if it isn't as prestigious, it is still a good starting point."

Yusei looked to his left at the wall of Reiji's office, where two portraits were hanging.

"Jaden Yuki went straight to the World Championship," Yusei said. "If he could do it, I see no reason I can't."

Before Reiji could answer that, the phone on his desk beeped. He activated the intercom that connected to his right-hand man, Nakajima.

"Yes?"

"Forgive the interruption, director," Nakajima said. "But three students are asking to see you. They say it is urgent they speak to you."

"Which students are they?"

"Their names are Milly Jones, Leila Thompson, and Gongenzaka Noboru," he answered. "They say it is about their friends Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki."

Reiji's eyes widened at that. He hadn't expected a visit from them, but he couldn't see a reason to deny them. "Send them in," he said, ending the call. Upon seeing Yusei and Rio get up to leave, he said, "Please, stay. Whatever this is about, I want you three here to listen and judge."

The doors opened and Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka walked in, all of them with worried expressions on their faces. When Milly saw Damon, Rio, and Yusei were there, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, sorry," she stammered. "We didn't know you had company, director."

"Its fine," Reiji said. "We were discussing their options after graduation, but that can wait. What is it about Sakaki-san and Fujita-san you wish to discuss?"

"We believe they've been kidnapped," Gongenzaka said bluntly, leading everyone to stare at him with wide eyes.

"And your evidence of that?" Reiji asked.

"It is just a theory," Leila explained. "But they were supposed to meet us at the train station. They weren't there, but their luggage was on the train."

"They could have missed it," Damon suggested. "Have you called them?"

"We tried," Milly said, holding out her Duel Disk. "We can't connect to them. It doesn't even ring; it just beeps a few times then disconnects."

"You believe someone is blocking the signals from their Duel Disks, making it impossible for them to communicate?" Reiji asked them. All of them nodded. "In that case, who do you believe would have cause to kidnap your friends?"

"The Arcadia Movement," Gongenzaka answered. On hearing that, Yusei tensed up and his gaze intensified.

"How do you know about them?" Yusei asked him. Rio looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected that response from him.

"A duelist claiming to be a member dueled Yuzuki in a parking garage during break," Milly explained. "He said it was to test whether she had psychic powers."

"She doesn't," Yusei said immediately. "I've met a few Psychic Duelists before, and Yuzuki isn't one of them."

"We thought that too, but," Milly started, then paused. "… Near the end of the duel, Yuzuki summoned a fearsome Xyz dragon that sent her opponent flying."

"An Xyz Monster?" Rio asked. This time her surprise was directed at Milly. "Where did she get it?"

"She said a friend she made over break gave it to her," Milly answered. "That's where she met someone from Arcadia. They were hunting her friend."

"I'm not surprised," Reiji said, his eyes narrowing as everyone except Yusei looked at him in surprise. "I've heard of this Arcadia Movement before. They claim to be an advocacy group, but they have several scandals attached to them. Charges of kidnapping, assault, and even murder have been brought against them, but they've always been dropped. You believe Fujita-san's actions during that duel led her to being kidnapped by the Movement? What about Sakaki-san?"

"We don't know," Leila said. "Perhaps they brought him along to test him as well, or maybe they felt the need to give Yuzuki some motivation."

"You say Yuzuki sent her opponent flying," Yusei interrupted, his eyes hard as steel. "How did she act when she did it?"

Milly blinked, not expecting that question. "Well, she got very cold and detached. She didn't seem to react to anything and spoke in a monotone during her final turn."

Yusei shared a glance with the director. "I see," Reiji said. He turned to Rio. "Can you use your program to find them? The identification numbers for their Duel Disks should be in the school registry."

"Of course," Rio said, reaching into her backpack on the floor and pulling out a laptop. "Just give me a few minutes."

"What program?" Milly asked.

"Rio created a Duel Disk tracking program," Damon explained, moving over to stand behind Rio so he could see the screen. "If she has the ID of the Duel Disk, she can find it in a 10-kilometer radius."

"That program is on my Duel Disk, and on Yusei's Duel Runner," Rio said. "The original program is here on my laptop, and if I connect it to the Akaba Corporation satellite, I can expand the search radius to the entire planet." She looked up at Reiji. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Reiji asked.

"You don't have to spread the search grid too far, Rio," Yusei said. "Arcadia's headquarters are probably in the country. If Yuya and Yuzuki were grabbed today, they couldn't have gotten too far."

"When did you create a tracking program? And if their communications are being jammed, how will you find them?" Leila asked, curious about Rio's program. Rio smiled at her.

"My program works at very low and very high frequencies," she explained. "Most types of jamming technology don't work in those ranges. Only military-grade ones, and I doubt Arcadia has them. As for why I wrote it…"

"Damon got drunk one time and went missing," Yusei bluntly said, causing Damon to sputter in protest. "Rio wrote the program originally to find him, then kept it in case of emergency."

Rio spent roughly two minutes typing on her laptop, during which Milly, Leila, and Gongenzaka shuffled restlessly. Damon, Yusei, and Reiji, on the other hand, remained calm and stayed almost perfectly still. The only signs of tension they gave off were in Damon's straight back, Yusei's closed hands, and Reiji's narrowed eyes. The tension disappeared when Rio let out a short laugh.

"I got a signal," Rio said, smirking. "Their Duel Disks are at the same location – a skyscraper on the edge of Tokyo. Looking at the address, it's … yup, the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement."

"They did kidnap them!" Leila said, an angry look on her face.

"The man, Gongenzaka, will confront them!" Gongenzaka declared. "I will make them answer for this dishonor-."

"No," Reiji interrupted. When they looked at him, he said, "I thank the three of you for bringing this to my attention, but I'm afraid your part is done. Leave the rest to me."

"They're our friends!" Milly protested. "You can't expect us to sit on the sidelines!"

"They are my students, and therefore my responsibility," Reiji told her. "I have an idea on how to get the Movement to release them and make sure they do not attempt to kidnap them again in the future. But I need the three of you to stay here on campus while I do so."

Gongenzaka opened his mouth to protest, but Yusei cut him off. "Let Akaba-sama handle this," he told Gongenzaka. "He won't abandon Yuya and Yuzuki to the Movement. If he has a plan, it's likely our best option."

"Yusei's right," Rio said, giving the three freshmen a sad look. "Please, trust in Akaba-sama."

"If you do not trust me, then trust in Fudo-san and Kamishiro-san," Reiji said. "They are coming with me."

"We are?" Rio said, turning to Reiji in surprise. "What for?"

"I will explain that shortly," Reiji said, standing up and pressing the intercom. "Nakajima?"

"Yes, director?"

"Bring the car around," Reiji said. "Fudo Yusei, Kamishiro Rio, and I are taking a trip." He ended the call and turned to Damon. "Mr. McCross, would you please take Ms. Jones, Ms. Thompson, and Gongenzaka-san somewhere safe and watch over them? If Arcadia was willing to kidnap Fujita-san and Sakaki-san, they might try to kidnap their friends as leverage."

That was a lie, and Damon knew it. What Reiji actually wanted him to do was make sure the three friends did nothing reckless, but he didn't want them to know that.

"Kidnap us?" Milly repeated, her eyes wide. "They wouldn't, would they?"

"Not with me around," Damon said, smiling and giving a thumbs-up. "The three of you will be fine with me. And like Rio and Yusei said, leave it to the director. He's got this."

* * *

Sayer walked around his office, trying to get over his limp. He hadn't shown it to Akiza, but his duel with Fujita, especially that final turn, had done more damage than he'd expected, including injuring his leg. He was still better off than the wall of the duel field, but that was a small consolation.

That duel had been about two hours ago. Both Fujita and Sakaki had been moved to individual rooms, and thanks to the hidden cameras placed in their rooms, Sayer knew both of them were awake. At first, they had pounded on their doors demanding to be let out, but eventually they gave up. Now they were both sitting on their beds, likely contemplating their futures.

If Sayer had his way, that future would be with the Arcadia Movement. He knew neither of them would work with him willingly, but he had ways around that. His client had told him Academia was working on a method of mind control. If he could get access to that technology…

His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his phone. He answered it, causing a screen to appear above it. It was his secretary.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, sir," she said. "But a limousine has pulled up in front of the building. The occupant refuses to leave until you have a meeting with him."

"Then he will wait forever, because I am not meeting anyone," Sayer said. Then out of curiosity, he asked, "Who is it, anyway?"

"Akaba Reiji, sir. Director of the International Duel Academy and CEO of the Akaba Corporation."

Sayer paused in response to that, a multitude of thoughts going through his head. He'd looked up information on Fujita and Sakaki before Kawasaki and Seria had grabbed them. He knew that they attended IDA, and therefore Akaba was their teacher. In all likelihood, he was here about them.

Sayer hadn't been expecting that. He knew the two teenagers had friends who would report their absence, but he had believed they would go to the police like all the others had. That way, his allies would be able to impede the investigation. Instead, they'd gone to their director, who had evidently deduced that Sayer had taken them. But how had he done that? Kawasaki and Seria left no evidence, so he couldn't see how Akaba Reiji would guess Fujita and Sakaki were here.

In any case, he had to speak to Akaba Reiji. Ignoring the CEO of the Akaba Corporation wasn't an option, as much as Sayer would like to. Hopefully, if he was here about Fujita and Sakaki, Sayer would be able to dissuade him from taking them back. If not, then he would likely have no choice but to hand them over. As much influence as his allies held, he wasn't sure they would aid him against Akaba Reiji.

"Send Akiza out to greet him and have her tell him we'll meet in the first-floor conference room," Sayer said to her. "I'm very curious about what he has to say."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Akaba-sama?" Rio asked him, typing on her laptop in the limousine while sitting next to Yusei across from Reiji.

"I am," Reiji answered. "You have the recording?"

"I had to get past three different firewalls, but yes," she said, closing the laptop. "I've sent it to your Duel Disk. You know, if this fails, what are we going to tell their friends?"

"It won't fail," Yusei assured her. "But if Akaba-sama's plan does not work, I will challenge Sayer to a duel. That will buy you enough time to find them and get out. That's why I'm here, isn't it?" He directed that last question to Reiji.

"As a matter of fact, no, that isn't the reason you're here," Reiji told him, which made Yusei raise an eyebrow. "You're here in part because Fujita-san and Sakaki-san trust you. As for the other reason, well, I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

Before Yusei could ask what the director meant, Reiji's white Duel Disk beeped, signaling that it received a message. It was a response from the Movement, saying that Sayer would meet with them.

"Step one is complete," Reiji said while Nakajima opened the door. "So long as the two of you play your roles, we'll be leaving with Fujita-san and Sakaki-san before the day is over."

Rio and Yusei both nodded as they followed Reiji out the door. The three of them walked up to the main steps of the Arcadia skyscraper as the front door opened. Akiza walked out.

"My name is Izinski Akiza. Sayer has agreed to your request for a meeting," she told Reiji. "I'm supposed to-."

That was as far as she got before she saw Yusei. On seeing him, her eyes widened and her speech faltered. For his part, Yusei's eyes widened, then narrowed. He clenched his fists. Rio noticed both of their reactions. They recognized each other.

"I-I'm supposed to bring you to the conference room," Akiza finally said. "Please, follow me." She turned around on her heels and quickly walked back in, not looking back to see if they followed her.

"Do you know her?" Rio whispered to Yusei. He didn't answer her. Instead, he glared at the back of the director's head as they walked in, having figured out the "other reason" he was here.

Akiza led the three down the hallway and eventually took them into a large room with a single table in it and a dozen chairs around it. She directed them to sit on one side.

"Would you like any refreshments?" she asked them, making certain she looked only at Reiji. "Sayer may be awhile."

"Thank you for the offer, but we are in a hurry," Reiji answered. "Some introductions are in order. My name is Akaba Reiji, and these are two of my best students, Kamishiro Rio and Fudo Yusei."

Akiza couldn't help but look at Yusei as Reiji said his name. The two of them locked eyes, and she imagined her eyes reflected his. Pain, loss, a desire for simpler times, memories of when they were children.

Rio coughed into her fist, causing Akiza to break eye contact with Yusei. "Do you know how long Sayer will be?" she asked. Akiza detected a note of jealousy in her voice. Where she and Yusei… no, that was none of her business. Not anymore.

"I do not," she said, trying to keep her face and voice impassive. "He tested a new member of the Movement earlier today and the results were … different than he expected."

The four of them remained in silence, with Reiji, Rio, and Yusei sitting while Akiza remained standing. She spent the next few minutes doing everything she could to keep from looking at Yusei. It had been three years since she'd seen him, and while she had a million questions for him, this was neither the time nor place.

She was relieved when Sayer finally walked into the room. While she didn't notice it, Reiji and Yusei both noticed that Sayer was trying to disguise a limp.

"Ah, Sayer," Akiza said. "This is Akaba Reiji, director of IDA and CEO of the Akaba Corporation. These are two of his students, Kamishiro Rio and Fudo Yusei." Sayer noticed a small change in tone when she said Yusei's name. He idly wondered if she knew him.

"Welcome, gentlemen and lady," Sayer said to the three as he sat down, Akiza taking a seat to his left. "You'll forgive my impatience, but I would like to wrap this up quickly."

"A new member proving to be troublesome?" Reiji asked him. Sayer raised an eyebrow at that. "Izinski-san said you tested a new member," Reiji explained. "You are also favoring your left leg. I imagine the two are related?" Akiza looked at Sayer in concern.

Sayer was silent for a moment, then said, "They could be." His face was schooled in a polite mask, but underneath it he was seething. How dare Akaba Reiji embarrass him like that. "I must admit I am unaware of your reason for coming here. Is there something I can help you with, Director Akaba?"

"Yes," Reiji said. "It has come to my attention that two of my students are missing. We believe they are here in this building."

Sayer froze. He'd expected this to be about Fujita and Sakaki, but he hadn't expected the director to be so blunt. He had assumed there would be dancing around the issue, talking in circles while they confused each other. It was what most politicians and businessmen he met with did. But clearly this man was different than the rest.

"I must admit that I find that hard to believe," Sayer said, keeping his tone even. "I was under the impression that you kept good care of your students. And what makes you believe they are here? Your academy is on the other side of Tokyo. I would assume your students' sense of direction is good enough to realize that."

Rio started seething as Sayer insulted Reiji. Yusei and Reiji kept their expressions even, though under the table, Yusei's fists clenched.

"As a matter of fact, I believe my students were kidnapped," Reiji said. "I believe that explains why they are here."

"Because I kidnapped them?" Sayer asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're mistaken; we do occasionally have to subdue Psychic Duelists who refuse to come willingly, but I do not know of any outright kidnappings, especially not in the case of- what were your students' names?"

"Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya," Rio said, trying to hold in her temper. This guy was obviously a snake, and his continued denials were angering her. He looked at her with a condescending look.

"I'm afraid I've never heard those names," he said with false sympathy.

"Oh?" Reiji said, raising an eyebrow. "How interesting. Considering my sources say one of your duelists dueled Fujita-san on your orders."

Sayer paused, realized he'd been caught in a lie. "I admit that I sent a duelist to test someone, but I was not aware of their identity. Even so, I fail to see how this suggests that they would be here. Or how that insinuates I kidnapped them."

Reiji pulled out his Duel Disk and started pushing a few buttons. When he found what he wanted, he said, "Well, perhaps _you_ don't know. In that case, you clearly have a problem with your subordinates taking matters into their own hands." He showed the Duel Disk's screen to Sayer. Akiza leaned in to watch.

It was a video from a security camera at a train station. It was focused in on four people: two adults and two teenagers. The adults walked away, with the teenagers turning to board the train, revealing their faces to be those of Fujita Yuzuki's and Sakaki Yuya's. As they did so, two people in trench coats suddenly walked up behind them and grabbed them, placing rags over their faces. Yuzuki elbowed the one holding her, prompting them to raise their head and reveal their face to the camera. It was a woman with short light brown hair and brown eyes. A helpful note on the corner revealed her identity as Seria, a registered member of the Arcadia Movement.

Sayer watched the video with growing rage, the tension in his hands evident. He had assumed Seria and Kawasaki had left no evidence. And yet she'd been caught on camera, with her face being identified easily.

"Excuse me," Rio interrupted, prompting Sayer to turn from the video to her. "I need to use the restroom. May I?"

"Of course," Sayer snapped, trying to hold in his temper. "It's down the hallway and to the right."

Rio stood up and walked out of the room, a small satisfied smile on her lips as she did so. That video had been her handiwork – she'd hacked into the city's surveillance system and found it. It had been trickier than she'd expected, partly because the system used an adaptive security matrix like the Abaka Corporation computers, which made sense as the Akaba Corporation had helped install them.

Sayer sighed. With this video, he had no choice but to hand Fujita and Sakaki over to Akaba. "What is you want exactly?" he asked Reiji.

"Simple," Reiji said. "I want my students back. In return, I won't press charges for the kidnapping. I also won't tell their parents about this and encourage them to do the same. But I will keep the video in case your people attempt to subvert your authority on such a matter again."

Sayer scowled. "Very well," he said. "Akiza, please bring our guests here."

"Sayer-."

"Now," he snapped, surprising Akiza. She'd never seen him lose his temper before.

"I suspect given their previous experiences with Arcadia, they might be reluctant to trust Ms. Izinski," Reiji said. "They do, however, know and trust Fudo-san. May I send him along?"

"That's not-," Akiza started.

"Very well," Sayer said. When Akiza looked at him in protest, he narrowed his eyes at her. _Do as I say_ , his gaze said. Akiza stood up, as did Yusei.

"I'll take you to their rooms," Akiza said to Yusei, keeping her voice even. She turned and left the room, Yusei walking behind her, his own face impassive.

As the two of them walked towards the stairs, a heavy silence fell over them. That was until Akiza said, "I wasn't expecting to see you again." She was still trying to keep her emotions out of her voice, but she was failing. "I thought you'd stay on the island with your friends."

"It wasn't an easy decision," Yusei said. His own voice was even, mostly. He had a lot more experience controlling his emotions than Akiza did. "But it was one I had to make. For both our sakes, Aki."

Akiza blushed on hearing the nickname Yusei had given her all those years ago. "Don't call me that," she said, her voice quiet. "That was the name of the girl you helped back then. Before she realized she was a Psychic Duelist."

"The past never leaves us alone, Aki," Yusei said, persisting in using her nickname. "It doesn't matter how far you run; I'll always try to help you."

Akiza stopped walking, as did Yusei behind her. Facing away from him, she asked, "And what if I don't need your help? What if I'm happy where I am?"

"Are you?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm surrounded by people just like me, who faced the same troubles I did. They understand me here, Yusei. This is my new family."

"We understood you back home, Aki," Yusei said. "If you had let us help-."

"How could you have helped me?" she blurted out. She paused, trying to get her emotions under control. "None of you had psychic powers. None of you could have helped me." She started walking again.

"Maybe not," Yusei said. "But is this really the best option for you? Your 'family' kidnaps unwilling kids off the streets. Is that what they did to you?"

"I joined willingly," she told him. "Some people need time to realize this is their best option. Like your friend Fujita Yuzuki."

"I spoke to her friends," he said. "They told me what happened in the parking garage. It didn't sound like a Psychic Duelist using her powers."

"You didn't see what she did to Sayer earlier today," she countered. "She was the new member he tested today. She didn't just injure him; she blew a hole in the wall."

"There are other powers in this world besides Psychic Dueling," Yusei said. "And even if she does have psychic powers, it should be her choice to join or not. Everyone deserves that, don't they?"

"Arcadia is the only group that can help people like her," Akiza said, stopping at a door with a keypad. "She'll come back, even if she doesn't realize it yet. If you're determined to let her roam free until then, then you'll have to live with the consequences."

Yusei watched her as she input a code. "You didn't leave because you wanted to," he said suddenly. "You left because you were afraid you'd hurt us."

Akiza stopped typing, then put her hand on the wall and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Yusei," she said, not even bothering to keep the sorrow and pain out of her voice. "But this isn't something you can fix. I'm not a machine like the Duel Runners you used to fix."

"That doesn't mean I won't stop trying," Yusei told her. She looked at him. He had grown taller, his hair had gotten longer, and he'd put on muscle. But his eyes were the same as they'd been three years ago when she'd left. The same piercing royal blue, somehow able to look into the depths of her soul. Right now, she wished she could go back to that time, before she found out she was a Psychic Duelist. To when it was them and their friends. But she couldn't. Not now, and not ever.

She gave a small smile. "Stubborn as always," she said. She then looked away from him, back to the keypad and continued to type in the code.

Yuya looked up as Akiza opened the door. He got off his bed and backed into the corner of the room.

"What do you want now?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not participating in one of your tests!"

Yusei walked into view, causing Yuya to start in surprise.

"Yusei?" he said. "Why are you here?"

"The director, Rio and I are here to take you and Yuzuki back to the academy," Yusei explained. "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I see Yuzuki," Yuya said, calming down and walking to Yusei. "I hope they don't tase me this time."

Yusei's eyes widened. He turned to Akiza. "You _tased_ him?" he asked, his voice low and accusing.

"Not me," Akiza said. "That was Kawasaki. I tried to stop him, but then-."

"It doesn't matter," Yuya said. "We're leaving aren't we? Where is Yuzuki?"

* * *

Yuzuki sat on the bed in the room she was locked in, looking at her cards. She'd woken up about an hour ago, and after exhausting herself screaming at the door, had fallen back on the bed. At some point, driven by some instinct, she'd taken out her cards and looked through them. That was when she discovered it.

Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon. The Supreme King Dark Dragon. An Xyz Pendulum Monster of the same Rank as Dark Anthelion Dragon, but much more powerful. If she had to guess, it was the combination of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon. She'd found another card she'd never seen before called Lyrical Resonance that made it possible to summon. But where did they come from?

She didn't remember the end of her duel with Sayer. The last thing she could remember with any clarity was Yuya falling, electricity coursing over him. After that, everything went black.

No, that wasn't right. There was one thing she remembered, but not an event. It was a feeling. Rage. Pure, uncontainable rage. She suspected it was this that brought out Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon.

She placed her hand on the card and closed her eyes. During duels, she could sometimes sense her monsters' emotions, as though they were alive. She'd never tried it outside of one, but she tried now.

At first, she felt nothing. But then she felt something. It was anger. Not hers, but that of her dragons. Were they angry at Arcadia for hurting her and Yuya? No, that wasn't it. The anger was at being imprisoned. At being confined. Yuzuki gasped.

For a split second, she was somewhere else. A cavern, deep in the earth, with four stone tablets before her. Before she could see notice anything else, she was pulled back into her room. What was that? A vision of some kind? A memory?

At that moment, her door opened. Yuzuki leapt to her feet, preparing to fight off whoever it was, but then someone rushed in and hugged her.

"Yuzuki!" Yuya said, tears in his eyes. Realizing who it was, Yuzuki hugged him back, tears in her own eyes.

"Yuya," she said softly. "Are you alright? I saw you fall."

"I'm fine," he said. "What about you? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer for a while, then said, "I don't know. But I want to get away from this place."

"You're getting your wish."

Yuzuki and Yuya broke apart and looked back. Akiza and Yusei were both there, both of their faces impassive, but Akiza's eyes were wavering. The scene in front of her reminded her far too much of happier times.

"Yusei?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Rio, the director and I came to bring you back to the academy," he answered. "Sayer has agreed to release you, but we should still leave quickly."

"Before you go, could I please talk with Fujita-san alone?" Akiza suddenly said. "I want to ask her something. It's important."

Yuzuki wanted to protest, but something about the look on Akiza's face made her hesitate. "Alright," she said. "We can talk here. The boys can wait outside for a while."

"Yuzuki," Yuya started to say.

"It's fine," she said to Yuya. "She can't hurt me without a Duel Disk."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at that, but he and Yuya walked to the other side of the hallway so Akiza and Yuzuki could have some privacy.

"I wanted to ask," Akiza started to say, paused, then started again, "do you know what happened to Kurosaki Ruri?"

Yuzuki started. She hadn't expected that question. "You mean after you sent us falling off a highway?"

Akiza frowned and looked ashamed at the memory. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I was told that Kurosaki had psychic powers and was in denial about them. I was supposed to bring her here to help her."

"Like me?" Yuzuki said.

"That," Akiza paused, "was probably a mistake. We should have talked to you first. But you should know that you'll be back here eventually."

"I will never join the Movement," Yuzuki said in a low voice. "Not after everything Ruri told me."

"You have powers normal people don't," Akiza told her. "Arcadia's the only place that can help you understand them. If you don't want to hurt your friends, you'll join us."

"I'll take my chances," Yuzuki said, walking to the door, but Akiza blocked her.

"You didn't answer my question," she said. "Do you know what happened to Kurosaki Ruri? You have her dragon, or at least another version of it."

Yuzuki frowned. "No, I don't know what happened to Ruri." Akiza sighed, looking downcast and stepping out of the room. Yuzuki followed her.

"I want to leave now," she said to Yusei, who nodded, but waited for Akiza to come out and then followed her. Yuya and Yuzuki walked side-to-side, holding hands.

They walked in silence until they got back to the conference room, where Akaba Reiji and Rio were waiting for them. When she saw them, Rio smiled and ran up to Yuya and Yuzuki.

"Yuya! Yuzuki! I'm glad to see you're alright," she said. Yuzuki let go of Yuya's hand and hugged Rio, surprising her.

"Please take us away from this place," she whispered to Rio.

"That's what we're going to do," Rio told her.

"Where is Sayer?" Akiza asked Reiji.

"He is still in the conference room," he answered. "We agreed it would not be advisable that he see Fujita-san and Sakaki-san off." Yuya and Yuzuki couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. "Before we go, I have something for you, Ms. Izinski."

Akiza raised her eyebrows as Reiji handed her an envelope. "What is this?"

"An invitation," he answered. "If you do not wish to participate, please return it before next week. I have another copy, but I would like that one back if possible."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Reiji turned on his heels and headed for the front door, Yuzuki and Yuya behind him and Rio and Yusei behind them. Before they left, Yusei turned around one last time to look at Akiza. The two of them locked eyes, then Yusei turned and left.

* * *

Yuto and Shun were hiding behind the bushes outside the Arcadia Movement building, watching the entrance. Right now, there was a limousine outside it, a stocky man with black hair in a grey business suit standing guard over it.

"You're sure this is the right building?" Yuto asked Shun.

"Yes," Shun said. "Once that car leaves, we can assault the building and find Ruri. If she's anywhere, she has to be here."

"This building is a lot more fortified than I expected, Shun," Yuto said. "We need to plan this out carefully. Maybe grab one of their people when they come out and interrogate them about the building's designs and defenses."

"We can't wait that long," Shun growled. "For all we know, they could be torturing Ruri."

In his head, Yuto agreed with Shun. His instinct was to bust down the front door and search every room till they found Ruri. But if they did that, all they would do is give Arcadia time to mount a defense and get Ruri out of there. They had to play this smart.

He was about to tell this to Shun when the door to the building opened. Yuto took his Duel Disk out and used the zoom function to see who it was. It was a young man, a few years older than Shun, with violet eyes, red glasses, and gray hair. He was dressed casually in a dark blue sweater, white pants, and a red scarf.

"Who's that?" Shun wondered. "An ally of Arcadia?"

Yuto didn't know, and didn't answer because four more people followed him out. His eyes widened when he saw one of them.

"Ruri!" Shun whispered, his eyes wide. He was about to run out from the bushes, but Yuto pulled him back down.

"That isn't her, Shun," Yuto whispered. "That's the girl we found a few days ago. Her hair and clothes prove it." He took a picture of the group walking down, and as he did so, he noticed another member of the group.

"Shun, look at this," he said, showing the picture to Shun. He pointed to the one with red and green hair. "He looks like…"

"Like you," Shun finished. He raised his head from the Duel Disk and looked at Yuto. "Is he the Pawn of Fusion you dueled?"

"No," Yuto said. "I got a look at his hair and eyes when we dueled – they were a different color. No, I was thinking this guy was-."

"The one who tried to kidnap Ruri?" Shun said, his eyes widening in realization. He looked back at the car. The man in the suit was letting the others into the back. The girl who looked like Ruri was the last to get in, but she turned around and looked behind her as she did so. Shun followed her gaze; at the top of the steps was a man with red hair in a black dress shirt and green vest. The girl soon got into the car and the man went back into the building, but not before Shun took a picture of him with his own Duel Disk.

He turned back to Yuto, who was focusing on the other two people in the picture. One was a blue haired girl in a blue and white uniform with a blue skirt while the other was a black-haired guy wearing a similar uniform, only with blue pants and a black undershirt with a strange design.

"Who are those two?" Shun asked Yuto. He shook his head.

"No idea, but these look like school uniforms," he said. "We might be able to find out more about them."

"Why?" Shun wondered. "The Movement is right here. We can attack and get Ruri!"

"We need to play this smart, Shun," Yuto said. "Those people probably had some business deal with Arcadia. They'll be a lot easier to deal with than Sayer's people. Besides, remember the first group of invaders?"

"Academia," Shun whispered, his voice low and menacing. "What about them?"

"Ruri suggested their jackets were school uniforms. These peoples' uniforms are different, but they had business with Arcadia."

"You think we found Academia?" Shun said, suddenly seeing Yuto's line of thought.

"Maybe," Yuto said. "There's also the boy who has my face. Ruri said the guy who attacked her had my face. If this is him-."

"Then we'll duel him and interrogate him," Shun said, placing his hand in his fist.

"No, Shun," Yuto said. "We need to find out more about them before we move. I don't want to involve bystanders in this, and if we attack them and they turn out to not be involved at all-."

Shun sighed. "Fine, we'll do research on them first. But we have to be quick about it. No telling what these people are doing to Ruri."

* * *

As they were getting into the limousine, Yuzuki turned around and looked back. Sayer was standing on the front steps, a small smirk on his face. Before she could stop herself, Yuzuki flipped him off, which seemed to amuse him more than anything else. She then got into the car, which drove off. As it did so, a man walked up to Sayer.

"Excuse me, Master Sayer," he said, "but we have a problem." Sayer looked at him with curiosity, then walked back into the building.

It wasn't until the limousine turned the corner that Yuya and Yuzuki relaxed. "Are you alright?" Reiji asked them. "What happened while you were there?"

Yuya and Yuzuki looked at each other, then back to Reiji. "Well, director," Yuzuki said, "what happened was…"

She told him about her duel with Sayer and about Yuya getting tased.

"They _tased_ you?" Rio repeated, horrified. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm pretty sure," Yuya said. "Nothing hurts. Next thing I knew, I was on a bed in that room Yusei and that girl found me in."

"Her name is Izinski Akiza," Yusei told him. "And you're fortunate it was Sayer you were dueling and not her," he said to Yuzuki. "She was one of the best duelists I know."

Remembering her duel with her on the highway, Yuzuki could not help but agree with that sentiment. But her thoughts were interrupted by Rio.

"How do you know a member of the Arcadia Movement, anyway?" she asked Yusei. "Is she the … person you told me about?"

"It's… complicated," Yusei said. "Yuzuki, what happened after that?"

"I don't know," Yuzuki finally said. "I remember getting angry, then waking up in a room like Yuya said." She turned from Yusei to Reiji. "Director, be honest. Do you think I'm a Psychic Duelist?"

Reiji was quiet for a time, then said, "Ms. Jones and Gongenzaka-kun told me about your run-in with Arcadia at the parking garage. They said there was a point where your behavior changed. Do you remember that time?"

Yuzuki thought back to that. "I remember the duel starting," she said. "And I remember being on the losing end. But then… Something happened. I blacked out and the next thing I know my opponent is lying on his back."

"I was there too," Yuya said. "She summoned a powerful Xyz Monster. Right before that, she got all quiet and spoke in a monotone."

"This Xyz Monster," the director said. "May I see it?"

Yuzuki took out her deck and gave Reiji Dark Anthelion Dragon, but not Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon. She felt that was a secret she was supposed to keep. The director's eyes widened on seeing Dark Anthelion. Rio leaned in to get a look at it.

"When you said 'Xyz Monster,' I assumed it would be a regular Xyz Monster," the director said to Yuya. "This is-."

"An Xyz Pendulum Monster," Yuzuki finished. "The weird thing is, I swear it was just an Xyz Monster when I first got it. It wasn't until the night after my duel with that Arcadia duelist that I looked and saw it was now an Xyz Pendulum Monster."

"You're saying the card changed?" Rio said, surprised. "That's impossible."

"There are few things in this world that are truly impossible," Reiji said. "Most of them are simply highly improbable. I believe you when you say that, Fujita-san."

"T-Thank you, director," Yuzuki said. "But does this mean I'm a Psychic Duelist like Sayer thought?"

"No," Yusei said. When everyone turned to look at him, he said, "I've met Psychic Duelists before, not just Izinski Akiza. Every one of them was aware of what they'd done with their powers. None of them blacked out from it. They also all had the same behavior while using their powers." He narrowed his eyes at Yuzuki. "I believe you do have a special power, Yuzuki. But I don't think its psychic powers."

"I agree with Fudo-san," Reiji said, turning from him to Yuzuki. "The events you've described are somewhat similar to those a Psychic Duelist might experience, but there is enough variance to suggest you are something else entirely." His eyes narrowed. "More important at the moment is making sure Sayer doesn't try something like this again. From what I saw, he hates losing."

"You think he'll try again?" Yuya said, panicking. "Are we going to have to stay at IDA the whole time to stay safe?"

"He won't try again," Rio said. "Akaba-sama has security footage of his minions kidnapping the two of you. It's how he got him to hand you over."

"And now, we have additional leverage against him," the director said, turning to Rio. "You did obtain it, didn't you?"

Rio smirked and pulled a flash drive out of her pocket. "Was there any doubt?"

* * *

"She took _what_?" Sayer said shockingly. He was standing in Arcadia's main server room with the man who had pulled him in from outside.

"Everything related to Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya, sir," the man explained, worried about his leader's outrage. "All information we had on them, all video we had of them – she copied it all and deleted the originals."

Sayer grit his teeth. _That little woman_ , he thought angrily. He remembered during the meeting that Kamishiro Rio requested to use the restroom right when he saw the video. In his anger over being caught, he let her go unescorted. She'd taken advantage of that opportunity to hack into Arcadia's servers and download everything they had on the two teenagers.

"Make sure she didn't take anything else," Sayer snapped, turning to leave. Akiza was waiting for him outside, holding an open envelope. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is it, Akiza? What does that letter say?"

"Akaba Reiji gave it to me before they left," she explained, holding out the letter, and a card, to Sayer. "It's an invitation to participate in a tournament. It included this card as a necessity for entering it."

Sayer took the letter and card, reading and looking at both. Indeed, it was an invitation for a tournament. He had half a mind to have Akiza refuse, just to spite Akaba Reiji.

"What do you think?" Akiza asked him. "Should I enter?"

Sayer thought for a bit, then smiled and said, "Yes, you should. If you win this tournament, you'll bring the attention of the world to the plight of Psychic Duelists. That would benefit the Movement greatly."

Akiza smiled at that thought. "Very well, I'll enter it," she said, then walked away. As she did, Sayer's face warped into a scowl.

 _So, Akaba Reiji_ , he thought as he walked to his office. _You want to play games with me? Fine, I'll play. And I'll win._

* * *

"You took everything they had on us?" Yuya said after hearing Rio's story.

"That's right," Rio said, handing the flash drive over to Reiji. "It's enough evidence to discourage Sayer from trying anything against you again. If he kidnaps either of you, we can show it to the authorities. They've ignored Arcadia's more questionable acts before, but they won't be able to ignore this."

"Sayer knows that," Reiji said. "The two of you will be safe for now. Just in case, I advise you to stay on campus for at least the next week."

"A week?" Yuzuki repeated, surprised. "I was expecting you to suggest a longer time. Is something happening after that?"

"Yes, the event I said we would be having," Reiji told her. "It is going to spread all over Tokyo, and I want both of you to participate. You won't be able to if you stay at IDA. Even then, I advise you to be vigilant for the next few months. Sayer won't ignore this insult."

At that time, they finally arrived at IDA. Yusei had sent a message to Damon that they were coming back, so he'd brought Gongenzaka, Leila, and Milly to meet them.

"Milly! Leila!" Yuzuki practically screamed, getting out of the car and running to hug her friends. The three of them dissolved into a crying jumble.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted on seeing his friend. He pulled him into a bear hub and started crying profusely.

"I can see they are happy to see each other again," Reiji said before turning to Rio. "Kamishiro-san, would you mind getting out? I need to speak to Fudo-san."

Rio was surprised, but she said, "Sure, I'll get out. I'll see you later, Yusei."

When she left, Nakajima drove the car over to a lot to park. Before they got there, Yusei turned to Reiji.

"You knew she would be there." His tone was accusing. "You knew all this time she was part of the Movement."

"Yes," Reiji said, openly admitting it. "I knew she was part of Arcadia. I did not know, however, that she would be there. I suspected she would be, though, so I brought you along."

"How long have you known?" Yusei asked him. "Since the day I told you about her?"

Yusei had applied to IDA to get away from home so he could find Akiza. It had been the only way. Not long after that, he'd told Reiji about who he was looking for and asked him for help, which the director agreed to provide. That had been nearly three years ago when Yusei first arrived.

"I found her about a year ago," Reiji told him. "I did not tell you, however, for two reasons. First, while I knew she was part of the Movement, I did not know her specific location. Sending you after Sayer at that time would have accomplished nothing. Second, and I admit this is a selfish reason, I was worried you would leave IDA the second you knew where she was."

"But you don't feel that way now?"

"No. I know you'll stay, if not for your sake, then for Mr. McCross's and Kamishiro-san's."

Yusei thought about that. A part of him was tempted to go back to Arcadia and talk to Akiza, but he did not know if he would be able to reach her. Sayer would likely put obstacles in his way, and even he had limits. Besides, Reiji was right. Damon and Rio were the main reasons he stayed. He couldn't leave them.

"You gave her something," Yusei finally said. "What was it?"

"I told you about the tournament I'm planning next week," Reiji explained. "I gave her an invitation to it."

"I thought you said it was between four duel academies. She isn't a member of one."

"I consider her skills, and her situation, to be enough reason to invite her. Besides, Sayer won't be able to resist the opportunity for publicity. This will help us keep an eye on him."

Yusei understood what Reiji was saying. He knew Yusei wanted to help her, so he'd invited her to the tournament to give Yusei that chance. The fact it gave him an excuse to look after Sayer was a bonus.

Nakajima finally parked the car and opened the door for Reiji and Yusei. As they got out, Reiji said to Yusei, "You'll be receiving a letter in the mail sometime this week. I suggest you read it."

"I will," Yusei said. "And thank you, Reiji-san." He turned around and walked back to the senior dorm.

* * *

Sayer sat in his office, thinking about his options. He'd told Akiza to participate in Akaba's tournament for the publicity, but there was another reason. After witnessing Fujita's power, he needed to have her. In order to control her, he needed to get rid of Akaba. Once he was out of the way, he could take Fujita easily.

There was still, however, another matter. That of Kurosaki Ruri and the two Resistance members who came to Tokyo with her. Fujita had said she didn't know where Kurosaki was, and Sayer was inclined to believe her. And yet, the fact she had Kurosaki's dragon, or at least a copy of it, suggested there was _some_ connection between the two. Sayer just couldn't see it.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It wasn't his secretary this time; this was a secure line only a few people had. He answered it, and as he did so, a screen appeared above the phone. The person on the other end had their face obscured and they used a voice modulator. It was Sayer's client, one of the people who paid him to send duelists to Heartland. They were from the same group who backed the Professor and Academia.

"Good evening, Sayer," they said. "Do you have reports from Heartland?"

"I do," Sayer said. "The sealing technology works just as well for my people as Academia's, so the lack of Real Solid Vision isn't tied to it."

"Good," the client said. "And the other matter? The boy and girl the Professor wants?"

"I believe they escaped Heartland and are currently in Tokyo," Sayer said. "Unfortunately, I have no leads to their locations. My people tried to set a trap, but it failed." He narrowed his eyes. "Given that my people proved the technology is successful and our targets are in Tokyo, I assume I can recall my people from Heartland? I've lost enough Psychic Duelists as it is to the Resistance."

The client thought for a moment, then said, "Very well. Call your people back. The cleanup can be left to Academia."

"There's another matter," Sayer said. "The technology I asked about last time… is it complete?"

"Yes, the Professor and his Doktor finished it a few days ago," the client said. "Why do you want it?"

"There is a certain thorn in my side I need to get rid of, but I can't have my people do it," Sayer said. "I know someone who holds a grudge against this person, but they need an advantage. How soon can you deliver four of them?"

"Within a week," the client said. "But be careful, Sayer. This technology is untested. A simple imbalance can cost you the wearer greatly."

Sayer smirked at that. "Good thing I don't plan on wearing it then."

* * *

Reiji sat in his office. It was late at night. Yuzuki and Yuya had gone to the freshman dorm with their friends, both exhausted over the day's events. Yusei, Rio and Damon had all gone to the senior dorm. Reiji was alone.

He was watching a certain video. Rio had downloaded a security recording that had been hacked from the city's surveillance system, just like the train footage. It was the duel between Yuzuki and a Psychic Duelist, who Reiji believed was named Dustin McCarthy. Reiji watched as Yuzuki took hit after hit, then watched as she summoned Dark Anthelion Dragon and won. Reiji allowed himself a small smirk when he saw the lens crack from a piece of debris.

Reiji closed that video and opened another one. This was from Arcadia's own surveillance system, and it covered the duel between Yuzuki and Sayer, as well as the observation room Yuya was in. This duel was a bit more even than the one between Yuzuki and McCarthy – Reiji idly wondered if that meant Yuzuki had gotten stronger or if McCarthy was better than Sayer. He grimaced on seeing Yuzuki get blown backwards then yanked by the chain. That grimace got deeper when Yuya was tased by the man in the observation room with him. But it disappeared when he saw the chain and helmet Yuzuki was wearing break. As they did, the camera shook, suggesting a wind throughout the stage. Reiji watched as Yuzuki resummoned Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon, then his eyes widened in surprise when she overlayed them to summon a new dragon that made the camera shake even more.

He quickly cross-referenced the data Arcadia had on the duel. According to it, the dragon's name was Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon. He watched as it destroyed every monster Sayer controlled then attacked directly. The feed cut out before it hit, but Reiji saw the windows of the observation room bend inward and assumed they broke. No wonder Sayer wanted Fujita. Her power was truly amazing. That is, if it actually was psychic power.

Reiji added in the special filter he designed and rewatched the first video. This time, he noticed that Yuzuki's eyes were glowing pink, just like Yuya's had glowed red when he dueled Damon. Unlike that time though, they remained glowing until the end. As he watched the second video again, he raised his eyebrows then smiled. Sure enough, Yuzuki's eyes were glowing again. Only this time there was also a pink aura around her that got even larger when Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon was summoned.

Reiji closed the videos then leaned back in his chair, thinking about what he'd seen. For one, it was definite proof that Fujita Yuzuki had the power he'd been looking for. He understood why Sayer and the Arcadia Movement had thought she was a Psychic Duelist; without his filter or the power themselves, they wouldn't be able to see the aura. It also explained why she blacked out; the power was closely tied to emotions, and very powerful emotions, such as rage, could make the person lose control and do things they might not be aware of. If it happened enough times, or the power was too much for them to control, a person's personality could even be warped. Thankfully, Reiji was certain that wasn't the case with Yuzuki.

The question, of course, was how her powers had been activated. If he was right and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon had been the result of them, then they had been weaker before. Something over break had happened to jumpstart her powers, made them grow stronger. Reiji was certain it had something to do with Dark Anthelion Dragon; both times she'd lost control she'd summoned it, and the second time she'd joined it with her Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. The director had looked up Dark Anthelion Dragon when he'd first seen it, but there were no records of such a card; and yet it wasn't a fake or a self-made card, since the Duel Disk registered it. Ms. Jones had said Yuzuki had been given Dark Anthelion Dragon from a friend; he could ask Yuzuki about it, but there was no guarantee she'd tell him.

In any case, he had more immediate concerns. Like he'd told Yusei, a tournament would begin next week involving IDA and three other duel academies in Japan. He needed to prepare for it. And if he was right about Sayer's character, he would need to prepare for possible disruptions.

Reiji looked at the wall of his office. There were two pictures there. One was of a young man with purple eyes and spiky black, magenta, and yellow hair. The other was another young man with brown eyes and brown hair parted in layers. Their names were Muto Yugi and Jaden Yuki.

Yugi was the first World Champion, and had maintained that title for five years. After him there had been two years of different champions, then Jaden Yuki, an American who had been part of the first class of IDA, had become champion and maintained it for the last three years.

Yusei hoped to join them in the World Championship. Reiji suspected that if it came down to it, Yusei could defeat Jaden, but perhaps not Yugi. He had been undefeated during his tenure as World Champion and had retired instead of being beaten. Reiji believed he currently ran a game shop alongside his parents in Kyoto. Jaden, in contrast, had lost a few times while here at IDA. Reiji remembered with some fondness that Crowler had hated him when he first came to the academy, and yet had cried when Jaden graduated.

The two people on the wall were the best duelists Reiji had ever known. If he was right about what was coming, then he would need strength that not only met theirs, but surpassed it. He hoped Yuya and Yuzuki would be up to the challenge.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 17 - The Number Tournament Begins_

* * *

 **Author's Notes Part 2**

No duels this time. Instead, we got plenty of plot and dialogue. And yes, the tournament that Reiji is having will feature the Number cards. I have already decided which Number Yuya will have, but I want to give Yuzuki an original Number. If anyone has suggestions, please provide them either through PM or Reviews. Suggestions require name, rank, attack and defense, effect, and a description of the monster. Because of the Numbers already released, and of some other original Numbers I want to do, Yuzuki's number will be 26, 27, 60, 67, 76, or 97. Again, thank you for reading Academy of Chaos, and please review my work.


	17. Chapter 17: The Number Tournament Begins

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to Meemo, Playerhood18, and Germancardfightfan for reviewing the last chapter. To answer your questions, all the Numbers will be Xyz Monsters, but many of the duelists who use them will be Synchro or Fusion duelists. As for Number 86, I agree it would be cool to see, but it will have to wait for a later chapter.

Thanks to Teejay Oropel and sanedimentio for the suggested cards. Unfortunately, I decided not to use either for Yuzuki, but I decided to use sanedimentio's idea for Milly Jones' Number, as it would fit with her "Melodious" monsters. Unfortunately, Teejay's suggestion is not one that would fit with any of the introduced characters, so I am afraid it won't make an appearance.

That said, I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 17 of Academy of Chaos.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Number Tournament Begins**

Yuzuki woke up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She looked over at Milly's bed. She was still asleep, but it was almost 7:00 am, so Yuzuki knew her alarm would go off soon. Yuzuki got out of bed, took her toiletries, and went to the washroom to take a shower. When she got back, Milly was awake and getting dressed.

"Hey!" Milly said. "How did you sleep?"

"A lot better than I have the rest of the week," Yuzuki answered as she put her stuff away. Ever since her encounter with Arcadia, she'd been waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. This was the first time all week she had slept through the whole night.

"Glad to hear it," Milly said. "Does this mean you won't be jumping at loud noises? And that you'll duel again?"

Yuzuki paused, about to check her Duel Disk for her email. She hadn't dueled all week, even when both Yuya and Leila asked her to. She was afraid that she would lose control again and hurt her friends.

"It's too early to say," she finally told Milly. She opened her Duel Disk and checked her email. She raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"A request to check my mailbox," Yuzuki said. "And then report to the auditorium in the main hall after breakfast."

"Weird," Milly said, checking her own Duel Disk. Her eyes widened. "And this is weirder. I got that email, too."

"Any special instructions?"

"Just to check my mailbox and report to the auditorium. Whatever it is, we're both involved."

"Wait," Yuzuki said, remembering something Akaba Reiji had said after he'd rescued her and Yuya from Arcadia. "Director Akaba said something about a tournament happening soon. He wanted me and Yuya to participate."

"Is this about that?" Milly said, surprised. "We can't participate in a tournament! We've only been here two-and-a-half months!"

"Guess we'll find out," Yuzuki said. It was, after all, a Saturday, so she had nothing else to do.

The two of them went down to the first floor where the mailboxes were. They were identified by room numbers instead of names. When they found theirs, Yuzuki opened it and pulled out two envelopes. One was for her and the other was for Milly. They opened them and widened their eyes when a card fell out of each envelope.

"What are these?" Milly wondered, picking up her card and showing it to Yuzuki. "An Xyz Monster? Why would they send us these?"

Yuzuki looked at hers, then showed it to Milly. "Strange. They're both part of the same archetype. I've never heard of 'Number' monsters."

"Neither have I."

Yuzuki and Milly turned around. It was Leila, who had opened her own mailbox and opened an envelope like theirs. She held a card in her hand, looking from it to the other two girls.

"Do you know why we're getting Xyz Monsters in the mail?" Leila asked Yuzuki.

"The director said something about a tournament a week ago," Yuzuki guessed. "Maybe these cards are a requirement for participating?"

"What's going on?"

This was from Yuya, who had just walked down from the fifth floor with Gongenzaka. Like Yuzuki, he'd had trouble sleeping the past week, and thus had gotten up early.

"We got Xyz Monsters in the mail," Yuzuki explained. "What about you guys?"

Yuya walked over to his and Gongenzaka's mailbox and opened it. He pulled out two envelopes and handed one to Gongenzaka. They both opened them and pulled out cards from them.

"Yeah, we did," Gongenzaka said, looking at his, then at Yuya's. "Are your cards 'Number' monsters?"

"They are," Milly said. "Either of you heard of that archetype?"

Yuya and Gongenzaka shook their heads. Before they could talk anymore, someone walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hello."

They turned around and looked. It was Sawatari Shingo. They hadn't seen much of him since Yuzuki's duel with Yusei.

"Sawatari, did you get an email asking you to check your mailbox?" Yuya asked him. Sawatari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Then to head to the auditorium around 8:30." He walked up to his mailbox and opened it, pulling out an envelope just like theirs. Opening it, his eyes went wide. "An Xyz Monster!?" he declared. "W-Why is the academy giving these out?"

"Yuzuki thinks there is going to be a tournament," Milly said. "I guess this means all of us are in it."

Sawatari preened. "But of course. After all, they can't have any grand event without Sawatari Shingo to spice it up! Any tournament without me would be an utter disappointment!"

Yuzuki sighed at Sawatar's delusions of grandeur. Normally, she would hit him with her harisen like she would her father and Yuya, but she didn't have the energy for it right now.

"I told you it would be an Xyz tournament," Yuya said to Yuzuki, who turned her head to him. "Guess those cards I added will be a big help."

"What cards?" Leila asked him.

"Yuya's been adding support cards for Xyz Monsters all week," Gongenzaka explained. "He assumed they would come in handy. Despite having no Xyz Monsters."

"What made you think it would be an Xyz tournament?" Milly asked Yuya.

"Leila's duel with Sawatari," he stated. "Crowler said it was supposed to show how to perform an Xyz Summon and how powerful Xyz Monsters are."

"They are pretty powerful," Leila said. "Even without them, that duel was the easiest I've ever had."

"Easiest!?" Sawatari exclaimed dramatically. "What does that-?"

"Come on guys," Yuzuki said, interrupting Sawatari's tirade. "We should get breakfast before we head to the auditorium."

* * *

After breakfast, the five friends and Sawatari headed to the auditorium, where a couple dozen seats had been placed before the podium and a few others behind it. They all sat in the front row except Sawatari, who sat in the back row. More people started to come in, including, to no one's surprise, Yusei, Damon, and Rio. If this was in fact a tournament, it would make sense for the best duelists in the school to be here.

Yuzuki did a headcount when all the chairs were full. In total, there were 24 students; 8 freshmen, 8 juniors, and 8 seniors. She suspected they'd all gotten Xyz Monsters in the mail like she did. She wondered just what this tournament would be about.

At exactly 8:30, a door on the side opened. Akaba Reiji and several teachers walked out of it. The teachers took the seats behind the podium while the director stood in front of it.

"Thank you for coming," Reiji said. "I know you all have questions about why you're here. But first, I want to be sure; has anyone here not received an Xyz Monster in their mailbox?"

No one said anything, which Reiji took to mean they all had them. "The cards you received were 'Number' monsters; a special archetype of 100 Xyz Monsters created for the express purpose of the event that will occur over the next two weeks: The Number Tournament."

Several whispers broke out in response to that, but quieted down when the director started speaking again. "But this tournament is not for IDA alone. In fact, it will involve four duel academies from here in Japan, with Tokyo as the battleground: The Kyoto Royal Duel Academy, the Tokyo National Duel Academy, the Osaka Duel Academy, and of course, our own International Duel Academy."

"Four academies?" Yuya said in surprise. That meant they'd be dueling complete strangers for the first time. He smiled in excitement at the thought.

"The entry requirement for this tournament is one of the special Xyz Monsters you all received in the mail this morning," Reiji said. "These cards were also sent to the other three academies, whose students have come to Tokyo to participate. The rules for the first stage are simple: when you duel someone, you show them your 'Number' cards. If you win, they give you their 'Number' card. If you lose, you give them your 'Number' card. If you lose all your 'Number' cards, you are out of the tournament. You move onto the second stage when you have 6 or 7 'Number' cards."

He paused, looked over the audience, then continued. "This stage of the tournament will occur over the first week. My expectation is that by the end of the week, there will be 16 duelists left with 'Number' cards. At the end of the week, those 16 will report to the Tokyo National Stadium."

Yuzuki let out a low whistle. The Tokyo National Stadium was the site of the Japanese National Tournament. If Reiji had booked it for this tournament, then it was serious business.

Someone in the middle interrupted with a raised hand. Reiji nodded to them.

"What about classes, director? We still have classes during the week, don't we?"

"No, you won't," Reiji said. "Because of the tournament, classes will be suspended for the next two weeks. To rectify this, there will be an accelerated schedule after the tournament ends.

"The second week of the tournament will be the finals. The 16 duelists with the most 'Number' monsters will compete. As in the first stage, the victor will take the loser's 'Number' monsters. I expect by the end of the tournament; the winner will hold all 100 'Number' cards."

Yuzuki stared in awe. 100 Xyz Monsters for the winner? That was too good an opportunity to pass up. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sawatari raising his hand.

"Forgive me, director," Sawatari said, "But if 100 cards are spread across four academies, doesn't that mean there should be 25 students here? You yourself said there were only 24 of us."

"I encountered a duelist who I believed would make an excellent participant, so I invited them.," Reiji explained. "They accepted, so they took the 25th spot from IDA."

Whispers broke out again over who the 25th duelist might be. Yuzuki didn't participate, because she remembered that when Reiji got them out of Arcadia, he'd given Akiza an envelope. Was she the one he invited? She looked back at Yusei, who was sitting with Rio and Damon in the back row. His face was impassive, but his hands were clenched on his knees.

"The tournament will begin at noon today," Reiji said, cutting off the whispers. "I expect your first duel to be with someone from a different academy. As I said, all of Tokyo is your battleground. If you wish to make it to the final round, you will have to leave campus. The city government has been made aware of the tournament, and will allow it. So long as disruptions are kept to a minimum, you may duel wherever you wish. Go now, and win for IDA!"

"Will the two of you be alright?" Leila asked Yuya and Yuzuki when the students started to leave. "After what happened with Arcadia, we would understand if you don't want to leave campus."

"We have to," Yuya said. "If we do not move on, then Sayer wins. I won't let him!"

"Neither will I," Yuzuki said, though she still had trepidations about dueling. "Come on, we should go out."

"Sakaki!"

Yuya turned around and saw Sawatari there, glaring at him.

"Before this is over, you and I will duel again!" Sawatari declared. "And this time I will win!"

Yuya smiled at that. "I look forward to it, Sawatari," he said. "And we will have a true Entertainment Duel!"

Sawatari smirked at Yuya, then turned around and left.

The five friends walked to the edge of campus, then Milly said, "It would probably be best if we split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Agreed," Leila said. "Yuya, Yuzuki and Gongenzaka can be the first group, and Milly and I will be the second group."

"No need," Gongenzaka. "The man Gongenzaka is going solo. But he will meet all of you in the finals!"

Before anyone could object to that, Gongenzaka turned and headed into town, leaving the four friends left to turn each other.

"Let's make a promise," Yuzuki said. "A promise that we will all meet in the finals."

"Agreed," Milly said, smiling. Leila and Yuya were also smiling as they nodded.

"Then let's go!"

They split into two groups – Yuya and Yuzuki, and Leila and Milly – and headed towards different parts of Tokyo.

Yuya and Yuzuki ended up in the Kita district in the north of Tokyo. It was close to where the Tokyo National Duel Academy was located. They figured if there were duelists from that school, they would likely find them here.

"Are you alright, Yuzuki?" Yuya asked her. "You've been fidgeting for a while."

Yuzuki looked at her right hand. It was shaking. She willed it to stop. "I'm alright," she said. "I have to be. Like you said, if we don't do this, Sayer wins. Neither of us can let him."

Yuya opened his mouth to speak, but then a sound came from a giant television screen.

"Greetings, students of Japan." It was Akaba Reiji. Yuzuki had the feeling his face was on most of the television screens in Tokyo.

"For the next week, 100 students representing the top four duel academies in Japan will compete in a tournament that spans all of Tokyo. By the end of the week, 16 duelists will be left. But before that, allow me to explain some rules for all of you.

"First, you must wager at least 1 'Number' monster in a duel to participate. The winner of the duel takes the loser's 'Number' monster. Once you have lost all your 'Number' cards, you are out of the tournament. Second, in order to move onto the second stage of the tournament, you will need either 6 or 7 'Number' monsters. It is not just my expectation, but that of the directors of all schools participating in this tournament, that the participants follow the rules. Any who do not will be penalized and reported by the regulators we've appointed."

Reiji's eyes narrowed on the screen. "The four duel academies participating in this tournament are believed to be the best in Japan. Prove your teachers right, and duel to your very best! Let the Number Tournament begin!"

At the end of Reiji's speech, fireworks were launched into the air. Yuya and Yuzuki looked at each other.

"So, who do we duel first?" Yuya wondered.

"That would be me!" Yuzuki and Yuya turned around at that statement. The voice belonged to a tanned young man with blue eyes and spiky dark blue hair. He wore the school uniform of TNDA's seniors.

"Both of you are from IDA, no?" he said. "My name is Kajiki Ryota of the Tokyo National Duel Academy! I am a senior, and a member of our Xyz course! I challenge you to a duel!" He pointed at Yuya as he said it. Yuya smiled.

"A senior? I can't deny such a challenge!" Yuya put his Duel Disk on his wrist.

"Be careful, Yuya," Yuzuki told him. Ryota heard her and raised an eyebrow.

 _Yuya?_ he thought. He was sure he'd heard that name before. Oh well, it would come to him. He activated his blue Duel Disk with a blue blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kajiki Ryota: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

* * *

"Sir, a duel between Kajiki Ryota of TNDA and Sakaki Yuya of IDA has started."

"More duels are popping up over Tokyo, sir."

Reiji watched and listened as reports flooded in. He was sitting in a control one in the Akaba Corporation skyscraper. He didn't spend too much time here, given his time at IDA, but he needed the facilities for this.

"It was a good idea to plant microchip trackers in the Number cards, sir," Nakajima said. "This way, we can make sure which duelists are obtaining Numbers by the rules and which aren't."

"That isn't the only reason I planted them," Reiji said. "I suspect some of our enemies might attempt to infiltrate the tournament. This will allow us to sniff them out and keep an eye on them. Has Fudo Yusei started a duel yet?" he asked an operator. She shook their head.

"No, sir, not yet," she said. "He's still walking around, but he's close to a duelist from Osaka."

"Keep an eye on him, as well as Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki," Reiji said. "I doubt Sayer will try anything during the tournament, but we can never be too careful."

* * *

"I shall go first!" Ryota said, taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" A massive white stone temple appeared behind him. Yuya and Yuzuki looked around them. The entire environment had changed. Now, they were surrounded by white buildings, with water around their ankles.

"This card's name is always treated as 'Umi!' Ryota said. "And so long as it is on the field, all Water monsters gain 200 attack and defense points!"

 _A Water duelist?_ Yuzuki thought. _Just like Rio. And he said he was part of TNDA's Xyz course. What is it with Xyz Duelists and water?_

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity!" He said. "Now I draw 3 cards, then discard two." He drew, the said, "I discard Mermail Abyssgunde and Mermail Abysshilde." He sent the cards to his Graveyard, then said, "Now, I activate the effect of the Mermail Abysshilde I just discarded! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 'Mermail' monster from my hand! I Special Summon Mermail Abyssdine!"

A little pink-haired mermaid with a blue tail appeared on Ryota's field.

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1000-** **1200 DEF 200-** **400 LVL: 3**

"The effect of Abysshilde isn't the only one that activates when sent to the Graveyard!" Ryota declared. "The effect of Mermail Abyssgunde also activates! Since it was discarded to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 'Mermail' besides itself from the Graveyard! I Special Summon Mermail Abysshilde!"

This mermaid had a white tail and a long red ponytail under a red helmet.

 **Mermail Abysshilde ATK 1300-** **1500 DEF 400-** **600 LVL: 3**

"And now, finally, the effect of my Mermail Abyssdine activates!" Ryota said. "Since she was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Mermail' monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower 'Mermail' monster in my Graveyard! I summon Mermail Abyssgunde!"

His third mermaid had an orange tail, blue armor, and black hair.

 **Mermail Abyssgunde ATK 1400-** **1600 DEF 800-** **1000 LVL: 3**

"He has three Level 3 monsters," Yuuzki said, her eyes widening. "Oh no."

"Now I overlay my three Level 3 monsters!" Ryota shouted. His three mermaids became streams of blue light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared on his field. It exploded with energy as Ryota chanted.

"Queen of the deepest oceans! Let your beauty spread to the surface, so that all may know your superiority! Xyz Summon! Now surface! Rank 3! Mermail Abysstrite!"

Ryota's newest monster emerged from the water around them. It was a beautiful purple haired woman with the tail of a dolphin wearing purple armor, a golden crown, and carrying a golden scepter. She was orbited by 3 blue lights.

 **Mermail Abysstrite ATK 1600-** **1800 DEF 2800-** **3000 RNK: 3**

"In case you didn't notice, I summoned her in Defense Position!" Ryota said. "And now I Normal Summon Mermail Abysslinde from my hand!"

His next mermaid appeared to be half koi fish, covered in red armor and had long blue hair. She also winked at Yuya, who blushed. Yuzuki, seeing this, got more than a little angry.

 **Mermail Abysslinde ATK 1500-** **1700 DEF 1200-** **1400 LVL: 3**

"I now place 1 card face-down," Ryota said. "I end my turn. Now, show me what you got, IDA!"

"With pleasure!" Yuya said, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He drew, looked at his card, then chose two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the cards on his Duel Disk, causing "PENDULUM" to light up. Both of his monsters appeared in pillars of light on either side of his field.

 **Performapal Trump Witch: Scale 4**

 **Timegazer Magician: Scale 8**

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7!" Yuya said. As he did so, the pendant around his neck glowed and a giant version of it swung between the pillars. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's ace monster appeared on the field, roaring as it did so.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"P-Pendulum Summon?" Ryota asked, surprised. "And she said his name was Yuya. Tell me, is your surname Sakaki?"

Yuya started in surprise. "Yeah, it is. My name is Sakaki Yuya."

"Is your father Sakaki Yusho?"

"Yeah, he his."

Ryota processed that, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuzuki demanded. If he was laughing at Yuya, he would regret it.

"Forgive me," he said. "I was just remembering. Three years ago, I watched the duel between Sakaki Yusho and Jaden Yuki. How the audience jeered when he didn't show up."

He smiled at Yuya. "Then I saw a little kid, only a few years younger than me, run onto the stage and do his best to defend his father's honor. He did that without fear or hesitation. I couldn't have done better myself."

His smile got wider. "That kid was you, wasn't it? I've respected you since that day. What you did for your father, I would do for mine. Now that I know who my opponent is, I can only say that it is an honor to duel you!"

Yuya and Yuzuki both smiled at that. "In that case, let's have a fun duel!" Yuya said. "I summon Performapal Silver Claw!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1700 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Abysslinde! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes shot a blast of red energy at Abysslinde, but Ryota was prepared.

"I activate the effect of Abysstrite! I detach 1 Xyz Material, and she becomes the target of your attack!"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised. He hadn't expected such an effect.

Ryota detached Mermail Abyssdine from Abysstrite, which was shown by one of the blue orbs circling Abysstrite hit her staff and glow. The stream of energy from Odd-Eyes redirected itself from Abysslinde and hit Abysstrite instead, but she wasn't destroyed.

"My Abysstrite is in Defense Position! And she has 3000 defense points to your dragon's 2500 attack points! That means she isn't destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage!" Ryota shouted. Abysstrite redirected the energy, some of which hit Yuya in the stomach.

 **Yuya: 3500 LP**

"My turn isn't over!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Pendulum ability of Trump Witch! During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can use monsters I control to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion?" Ryota said, surprised. "During the Battle Phase?"

Trump Witch sent a stream of cloves, spades, hearts, and diamonds at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw, both of whom glowed. A portal of energy appeared behind Yuya, into which his monsters entered. Yuya spread his arms and chanted.

"Prideful silver wolf. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's fusion dragon appeared on his field, roaring in triumph upon being summoned.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

Ryota laughed on seeing Yuya's monster. "Impressive. I wasn't expecting that. But you should have summoned a different monster. Your dragon's attack is equal to my Abysstrite's defense!"

"I know," Yuya said. "Battle! Beast-Eyes, attack Abysslinde!"

"What?" Ryota said, surprised. "I activate Abysstrite's effect! I detach Mermail Abyssgunde from her to make her the target of your attack!"

Beast-Eyes charged at Abysslinde, but then changed targets to Abysstrite. Since their attack and defense were equal, Abysstrite wasn't destroyed and Yuya took no damage.

 _Why would he do that?_ Yuzuki wondered. _He wasn't going to destroy her, so…_ Then her eyes widened in realization. _I get it! He wanted to get rid of her Xyz Materials! Even if he only got rid of one, it's still a small victory. If only he summoned Rune-Eyes; then he could have gotten rid of all of them._

"I place one card face-down," Yuya said. "I end my turn."

* * *

In another part of town, Yusei turned around and saw a duelist behind him. He had raised light blue hair with one wick of green hair falling over his forehead. He wore the uniform of the Osaka Duel Academy. His light brown eyes narrowed when he saw Yusei.

"Ah, a duelist from IDA, I see," he said. "Tell me, do you happen to have a Number monster?"

Yusei reached into his pocket and produced a card, showing it to the ODA duelist, who smirked.

"Excellent," he said. "My name is Yagumo Kyoji, of the Osaka Duel Academy. I also have a Number monster." He held it up to Yusei to show. "I was hoping to fight a strong duelist. Tell me, are you a strong duelist?"

"My friends believe I am," Yusei said, his face impassive.

"Good enough for me," Kyoji said with a sinister smile. "How about you and I duel? I'm itching to show off my Number's power!"

"Very well," Yusei said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" they shouted.

* * *

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Ryota said. He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate Pot of Greed! I now draw 2 cards!" He drew again, then said, "I activate the effect of the Mermail Abyssnereia in my hand! By discarding her and targeting a Water monster I control, I then destroy 1 other Water monster I control, then the first monster gains attack and defense equal to the destroyed monster's original attack and defense until the End Phase!"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised.

"I target Mermail Abysstrite, and destroy Abysslinde!" Abysslinde disintegrated as Abysstrite's attack and defense went up.

 **Mermail Abysstrite ATK 1800-** **3300 DEF 3000-** **4200**

"It's stronger than Beast-Eyes now!" Yuzuki commented, worried for Yuya.

"Now I activate the effect of Abysslinde!" Ryota said. "When she is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 'Mermail' monster from my Deck!" He added the card from his Deck to his hand, then said, "I summon another Mermail Abyssdine!"

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1000-** **1200 DEF 200-** **400 LVL: 3**

"And since Abyssdine was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Mermail' monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower 'Mermail' monster from my Graveyard!" Ryota said. "I summon Abyssnereia!"

This mermaid had black and grey armor, a blue tail, and long white hair.

 **Mermail Abyssnereia ATK 1200-** **1400 DEF 2000-** **2200 LVL: 3**

"Now he has two more Level 3 monsters," Yuzuki realized, a feeling of dread settling over her.

"That's right!" Ryota said. "I overlay my Level 3 Mermail Abyssdine and Mermail Abyssnereia!" His two monsters became two blue streams that went into the black and yellow portal before him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Dragon that slumbers in the depths of the ocean! Awaken and swallow the world! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

A massive _something_ appeared out of the portal, wrapped up in tendrils and having six wings on top. As the tendrils unraveled, it revealed itself as a purple dragon with six wings, five horns – one of which had "17" on it – and six spikes on its lower body. It roared upon being summoned, circled by two blue orbs of light.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 2000-** **2200 DEF 0-** **200 RNK: 3**

"So that's a 'Number' monster," Yuzuki whispered, in awe of the dragon in front of her. Yuya was similarly awed, but he also felt fear. This dragon wasn't to be trifled with.

"I activate Leviathan Dragon's effect!" Ryota declared. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, in this case, Mermail Abyssdine, Leviathan Dragon gains 500 attack points!" Leviathan Dragon devoured one of the orbs circling it and roared.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK** **2200-2700**

"Now I switch Abysstrite to Attack Position!" Ryota said. "Battle! Abysstrite, attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Abysstrite summoned a funnel of water that it shot at Beast-Eyes, destroying it and making Yuya flinch.

 **Yuya: 3200 LP**

"Now, Leviathan Dragon! Attack Sakaki-san directly! Vice Stream!"

Leviathan Dragon shot a stream of purple energy at Yuya, but he was prepared.

"Trap Card! Performapal Pinch Helper! If you attack me directly, I can negate that attack, and Special Summon a 'Performapal' from my Deck!" Yuya declared. "I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in Defense Position! And since Skeeter Skimmer is a Water monster, your Field Spell affects it, too!"

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK 500-700 DEF 1600-1800 LVL: 4**

"Huh," Ryota said, a small smile on his face. "As expected of the son of Sakaki Yusho. Since it is the End Phase, Abyssnereia's effect ends, and Abysstrite's attack and defense return to their original values."

 **Mermail Abysstrite ATK 3300-** **1800 DEF 4200-** **3000**

"I end my turn," Ryota said. "Now then, I've summoned my 'Number' monster. How about you show me yours?"

"I will!" Yuya said. "Draw!"

While Yuya was looking at his cards and planning his next move, Yuzuki said, "Abysstrite's effect only works if he targets 'Mermail' monsters. He can still destroy Leviathan Dragon."

"I doubt it will be that easy."

Yuzuki started and turned around. Someone had walked up behind her. He had light blue hair, with two bangs framing his face. He wore the same uniform as Ryota.

"Forgive me," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Yamikawa. I am also a member of the Tokyo National Duel Academy. Ryota is one of my classmates, and a very good duelist."

"So is Yuya," Yuzuki said. "He won't lose this."

"Maybe," Yamikawa said. "You are also a student at IDA, no? Are you participating in this Number Tournament?"

"I am," Yuzuki said. "My name is Fujita Yuzuki. Are you also participating?"

"Yes," he said. "I've been looking for my first opponent. Will you duel me?"

Yuzuki wanted to say yes, but something held her back. "Let's wait till their match is over," she finally said, turning back to the duel. "I don't want to distract them."

"Very well," Yamikawa said, walking up and watching the duel alongside her. He raised an eyebrow at the pillars on Yuya's field. "Pendulum? I wasn't expecting to see that in this tournament."

Before Yuzuki could respond, Yuya said, "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Shift! Until the end of this turn, I can change the Scale of 1 card in my Pendulum Zones to between 1 and 10! I change Performapal Trump Witch's Scale to 3!"

The number 3 appeared underneath Performapal Trump Witch as her Scale changed.

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 4 through 7!" Yuya declared, the pendant around his neck glowing again. "Swing once again, pendulum! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! From the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 _He has two Level 4 monsters,_ Ryota thought. _Here it comes._

"Now, I overlay the Level 4 Performapal Skeeter Skimmer and Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya declared. Silver Claw became a stream of purple light as Skeeter Skimmer became a stream of blue light. They entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuya. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Champion of hope who illuminates heaven and earth with his light! Let the world know of your majesty! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 39: Utopia!"

A structure similar to the one Leviathan Dragon came out of appeared on Yuya's field. It was a blue orb encircled by white and gold wings. It soon reassembled itself into a monster, though. Utopia was a large golden and white warrior with two swords at its hip and massive white wings. It had the number "39" printed on its left shoulder.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"That monster is beautiful," Yuzuki whispered. Yamikawa said nothing, but he was looking at Utopia with awe.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure!" Yuya said. "This card allows me to draw 1 card for every Xyz Monster on the field! There are three, so I draw 3 cards!" He drew, and smiled upon seeing what he got. "Battle!" he declared. "I attack Abysstrite with Utopia!"

Utopia drew one of its sword and swung it at Abysstrite, but it was interrupted.

"I won't let you!" Ryota said, pointing to his face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Abyss-scorn! This card increases the attack of 1 'Mermail' monster by 1000 until the End Phase! I'll use it on Abysstrite!"

 **Mermail Abysstrite ATK 1800-** **2800**

"Now it's attack points are higher than Utopia's!" Yuzuki said, worried. "Yuya!"

Abysstrite gathered another funnel of water and shot it at Utopia.

"I activate Utopia's effect!" Yuya declared. "By using 1 Xyz Material, Utopia can negate 1 attack! I'll negate its own attack! Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia's right wing extended outwards, blocking Abysstrite's attack.

"Clever move," Ryota said. "However, your Utopia cannot attack again, and your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is not strong enough to destroy either of my monsters. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to play this!" Yuya said. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Double or Nothing! Since an attack was negated, this card allows the monster to attack again, but with double its attack points!"

"What?" Ryota said, his eyes widening.

Utopia glowed as its attack points increased.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500-** **5000**

"Yuya drew that card with Xyz Treasure," Yuzuki said, her own eyes wide. "He was always planning to do this to inflict more damage to Ryota!"

"Let's do this again!" Yuya shouted. "Utopia, attack Mermail Abysstrite! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew both of its swords this time and struck with both of them. Abysstrite exploded as she was chopped into pieces. Ryota winced from the damage while Utopia's attack points returned to normal.

 **Ryota: 1800 LP**

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 5000-2500**

"Way to go, Yuya!" Yuzuki cheered him on. He'd taken out over half of Ryota's Life Points in one blow!

Ryota laughed, shocking Yuya and Yuzuki. "You really should have destroyed Leviathan Dragon, my friend!" he said. "Because now you've given me the means to win this duel!"

"What are talking about?" Yuya asked him.

"I'll show you! When Abysstrite is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 'Mermail' monster in my Graveyard! I summon Mermail Abyssdine!"

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1000-** **1200 DEF 200-** **400 LVL: 3**

"And as I'm sure you know, Abyssdine summons Abyssgunde from my Graveyard!"

 **Mermail Abyssgunde ATK 1400-** **1600 DEF 800-** **1000 LVL: 3**

"And now I activate the effect of the Mermail Abysshilde that was attached to Abysstrite!" Ryota declared. "When she is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Mermail' from my hand! I summon Mermail Abysslung in Defense Position!"

This monster was male, with a large silver breastplate, a black tail, and massive shields on its arms.

 **Mermail Abysslung ATK 1200-** **1400 DEF 1800-** **2000 LVL: 4**

"And now the effect of Abysslung activates! So long as he is on my field, all Water monsters I control gain 300 attack points!"

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1200-** **1500**

 **Mermail Abyssgunde ATK 1600-** **1900**

 **Mermail Abysslung ATK 1400-** **1700**

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 2700-** **3000**

"3000 attack points?" Yuzuki said, worried again.

 _He has two Level 3 monsters again,_ Yuya thought. _I can't let him Xyz Summon!_

"Odd-Eyes still hasn't attacked yet!" he reminded Ryota. "Odd-Eyes, attack Abyssgunde!"

"You can't!" Ryota told him. "Abysslung's effect means you can't attack Water monsters except him!"

Yuya grit his teeth. "Alright then. Odd-Eyes, attack Abysslung! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes' stream of red energy struck Abysslung, destroying it.

"Since Abysslung is no longer on my field, my monsters lose their attack boost," Ryota said.

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1500-** **1200**

 **Mermail Abyssgunde ATK 1900-** **1600**

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 3000-** **2700**

"I place two cards face-down," Yuya said. "Since it the end of my turn, the effect of Pendulum Shift ends and Trump Witch's Scale returns to 4."

* * *

"Creature of nightmares that spins webs in the dark! Let your poison give terror to all my enemies!" Yagumo Kyoji chanted. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 70: Malevolent Sin!"

A gigantic blue spider appeared on Yagumo's field. It had a red "70" mark on its abdomen. Venom dripped from its fangs as it stared at Yusei with its eight eyes.

 **Number 70: Malevolent Sin ATK 2400 DEF 1200 RNK: 4**

Kyoji smirked. "So then, what do you think of my Number monster? Does it scare you? Make you want to surrender rather than face it?"

Yusei didn't answer. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and thought, _I hate spiders._

* * *

"My turn!" Ryota said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then pointed to Leviathan Dragon. "I detach Abyssnereia from Leviathan Dragon to activate its effect!" Leviathan Dragon devoured its last Xyz Material.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 2700-** **3200**

"Now I activate the effect of Abyssnereia!" Ryota said. "Since she was sent to the Graveyard, I draw 1 card, then discard 1 card!" He did so, then said, "The card I discarded was another Mermail Abyssgunde. Since she was discarded, I can Special Summon 1 'Mermail' from my Graveyard!"

"Oh no!" Yuzuki said. She knew which one he wanted.

"I summon Mermail Abysslung back to my field!" Ryota declared. "And due to its effect, all Water monsters I control gain 300 attack points!"

 **Mermail Abysslung ATK 1200-** **1700 DEF 1800-** **2000 LVL: 4**

 **Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1200-** **1500**

 **Mermail Abyssgunde ATK 1600-** **1900**

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 3200-** **3500**

"Now it's at 3500!" Yuzuki said shockingly, but then she calmed down. "Utopia still has 1 Xyz Material. That means it can negate 1 attack. And none of Ryota's other monsters can match Utopia's or Odd-Eyes' attack."

"That won't be true for long," Yamikawa said. "Ryota finally has what he needs."

"I now activate the effect of Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" Ryota said. "All Water monsters I control gain Levels equal to the number of Water monsters I control! I control 4 Water monsters, so their Levels increase by 4!"

Leviathan Dragon had a Rank instead of a Level, so it wasn't affected. But his other three monsters were.

 **Mermail Abysslung LVL 4-** **8**

 **Mermail Abyssdine LVL 3-** **7**

 **Mermail Abyssgunde LVL 3-** **7**

"Two Level 7 monsters?" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide. "Oh no."

"I overlay my Level 7 Mermail Abyssdine and Mermail Abyssgunde!" Ryota said. His two monsters became streams of blue light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Ruler of all under the seas! Rise above those who dwell on land, and send them plummeting into the abyss! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 7! Mermail Abyssgaios!"

His newest monster was even larger than Leviathan Dragon. From the waist up, he had the body of a muscular old man with long gray hair and blue armor. From the waist down, he had the body of a blue dragon wearing green armor. He wore a blue crown on his head and carried a massive golden trident. He was orbited by 2 blue lights.

 **Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 2800=** **3300 DEF 1600-** **1800 RNK: 7**

"R-Rank 7?" Yuzuki said, her knees starting to shake. She remembered Dark Anthelion Dragon, and how it hurt Dustin. "I-I can't…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Abyss-scale of Cetus!" Ryota said. The armor Abyssgaios was wearing turned purple. "This card grants a 'Mermail' monster 800 additional attack points!"

 **Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 3300-** **4100**

"4100 attack points?" Yuya said in surprise. "That isn't good."

"Neither is Abyssgaios' effect!" Ryota said. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, all face-up monsters you control whose attack points are less than Abyssgaios' have their effects negated!"

"What?" Yuya said. One of the lights hit Abyssgaios' trident, which he then raised as it glowed. Lightning came out from it, striking Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Utopia as their effects were negated.

 _Now Yuya can't use Utopia's effect,_ Yuzuki thought. _Yuya, please be alright._

"Battle!" Ryota declared. "Leviathan Dragon, attack Utopia! Vice Stream!"

Leviathan Dragon sent a stream of purple energy at Utopia, but Yuya was ready for it.

"I activate the Trap Card Battle Break!" he said. "This card destroys the attacking monster and ends the Battle Phase!"

"I won't let you!" Ryota said. "I activate the effect of Abyss-scale of Cetus! Since you activated a Trap Card, that activation is negated and the card is destroyed. All I have to do is send Cetus to the Graveyard."

Yuya's Trap Card was destroyed, and Abyssgaios' attack went down.

 **Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 4100-** **3300**

"The attack continues!" Ryota said. "Destroy his Number, Leviathan Dragon!"

The blast of purple energy hit Utopia, destroying it in a massive explosion. Yuya flinched from the damage.

 **Yuya: 2200 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki screamed.

"I'm alright, Yuzuki," Yuya assured her. He smiled at her. "Don't worry. This isn't like your last two duels. This duel is for fun!"

"He's right," Ryota said, making Yuzuki turn to him. He was smiling too. "Even if this is a tournament, there's nothing wrong with having fun while dueling. If you truly enjoy it, it can mean so much more!"

 _Make everyone smile with dueling. That is what dueling should be for._

Yuzuki gasped at the memory. Those were among the last words Ruri said to her. She had been right. Dueling was for Entertainment, to enjoy. She couldn't do that if she was afraid of what she might do.

Yuzuki smiled at Yuya. "In that case, go all out, Yuya!"

"He will!" Ryota said. "And so will I! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Abyssgaios!"

Abyssgaios sent another blast of lightning from his trident at Odd-Eyes, destroying it. Yuya flinched from the damage, but he didn't lose his smile.

 **Yuya: 1400 LP**

"This is the end!" Ryota said, still smiling. "You put up a good fight. Your old man would be proud of you. But this is the result! Abysslung, attack Sakaki Yuya directly!"

Abysslung charged at Yuya, but he was prepared for it.

"I activate the Trap Card Xyz Reborn!" Yuya said. "This card Special Summons an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attaches itself to it as an Xyz Material! I resummon Number 39: Utopia!"

Utopia reappeared on Yuya's field, orbited by 1 yellow light.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

Ryota sighed, but he kept his smile. "I can't attack you with Abysslung now. Guess I'll end it next turn. Oh well. I place one card face-down and end my turn. And since it is the end of my turn, Abysslung's Level returns to 4. Now, show me your dueling, Sakaki!"

 **Mermail Abysslung LVL: 8-** **4**

"With pleasure!" Yuya shouted. "My turn! Draw!" He drew, and smiled at his card. Before he could do anything though, Ryota spoke.

"You should know something, Sakaki-san. As long as Abyssgaios has Xyz Material, Level 5 or higher monsters cannot attack. That means your Pendulum Dragon is useless!"

"And yet, I can win this without him," Yuya said, making Ryota start in surprise. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Restitution! By destroying 1 card in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" The Trump Witch in her pillar disintegrated as Yuya said this.

 _He only has one Spell Card in his Graveyard,_ Ryota thought, his eyes widening. _Double or Nothing!_

"I won't let you!" he said. "I activate the Trap Card Dark Bribe! Since you activated a Spell or Trap Card, this card negates it and destroys it! Then you draw 1 card."

Yuya's Spell was destroyed, but he kept smiling as he drew his next card.

"Yes!" he said, playing the card he drew. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Elemental Chaos!" His card appeared on the field, and as it did, a giant dial appeared beneath their feet. It had six different sections, each one highlighting a different Attribute.

"This card allows me to declare an Attribute," Yuya explained, "and then the effects of all monsters that aren't of that declared Attribute are negated!"

"What?" Ryota said, surprised.

"I declare Light!" Yuya said. One of the six sections lit up with yellow light as Abyssgaios, Leviathan Dragon, and Abysslung all screeched in discomfort as their effects were negated. And since Abysslung's effects were negated, his monsters lost their attack boost.

 **Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 3300-** **3000**

 **Mermail Abysslung ATK 1700-** **1400**

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK 3500-** **3200**

Ryota scowled at Yuya's move. Abyssgaios could activate its effect during either player's turn. But since its effects were negated, that meant Utopia could use its effects.

"Now I activate the effect of Pendulum Restitution in my Graveyard!" Yuya declared. "By banishing this card and destroying all cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"What?" Ryota said again. Timegazer Magician disintegrated in its pillar as Yuya removed Pendulum Restitution from his Graveyard and added Double or Nothing! to his hand.

"Pendulum Restitution has one final effect," Yuya told Ryota. "Monsters I control can only attack the monster you control with the most attack points."

Ryota's eyes widened. Leviathan Dragon had the most attack points, meaning Utopia could only attack it. And with 1 Xyz Material attached and Yuya having that Spell Card in his hand...

Ryota smiled. "Go for it, Sakaki!" he shouted. "Show me your full strength!"

"Right!" Yuya said, still smiling. "Battle! Utopia attacks Leviathan Dragon! And now I activate Utopia's effect! I detach 1 Xyz Material to negate Utopia's attack!"

Utopia had been swinging its sword at Leviathan Dragon, but then its sword disintegrated into light, as did its Xyz Material.

"Now I activate the Spell Double or Nothing!" Yuya said, playing his card. "Since an attack was negated, that monster can attack again, but with double the attack points!"

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500-5000**

"Go, Utopia! Attack Leviathan Dragon! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew both of its swords and slashed Leviathan Dragon with both of them, before performing a third slash that destroyed it in a massive explosion. Ryota smiled as he fell onto his back.

 **Ryota: 0 LP**

Yuya walked up to Ryota as he was looking up at the sky. Ryota looked at Yuya standing over him with a big smile on his face.

"That was a very fun duel!" Yuya said. "We should do it again sometime!"

Ryota smiled and stood up. "Maybe we will someday," he said, pulling a card out and giving it to Yuya. "You won, and per tournament rules, you get my 'Number' card." Yuya took it and looked at it. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Four more, and he would qualify for the finals.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned around. Yuzuki was running up to him, followed by Yamikawa.

"That was amazing!" she said. "You used your 'Number' monster perfectly, and," she paused, then continued, "I've reached my own decision." She turned back to Yamikawa. "Yamikawa, I accept your challenge!"

Yamikawa smiled. "Good! I welcome a fight!" He activated his gray Duel Disk with a red blade.

Ryota and Yuya ran to the sidelines as Yuzuki activated her own Duel Disk. "Yamikawa is a class member of yours?" Yuya asked Ryota.

"Yes. He is a junior, a year younger than me, but he is a very good duelist. Not to mention disciplined. He'll give your friend a good challenge."

"Duel!" Yuzuki and Yamikawa shouted.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

 **Yamikawa: 4000 LP**

* * *

"Nitro Warrior, attack Malevolent Sin! Dynamite Knuckle!"

Giant green holographic fists formed around Nitro Warrior's hands as it struck Malevolent Sin, destroying it. Kyoji yelled out as his Number was destroyed and his Life Points dropped to 0.

"How?" he wondered. "Number monsters are special, aren't they? They should be strong, shouldn't they?"

"They are," Yusei said to him. He'd walked up to him while Kyoji was asking this. "But it is not the strength of the card that matters. It is the strength of the Duelist. You are good, but your reliance on Malevolent Sin cost you the Duel."

Kyoji smirked at that. "Either way, I lost in a tournament," he said, holding out Malevolent Sin to Yusei. "It's yours by right. I hope you win."

 _That is my hope, too,_ Yusei thought as he took Kyoji's Number.

* * *

"I'll take the first turn!" Yuzuki declared, taking two cards from her hand. "With the Scale 2 Performapal Camelump and the Scale 5 Performapal Cheermole, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" She set the cards on the edges of her Duel Disk, causing "PENDULUM" to light up. Cheermole and Camelump rose in pillars on either side of her field.

 **Performapal Camelump: Scale 2**

 **Performapal Cheermole: Scale 5**

"Pendulum?" Ryota said. He turned to Yuya. "What's your friend's name again?"

"Fujita Yuzuki," Yuya answered. "Her father is Fujita Shuzo."

"Oh, that explains it!" Ryota said, turning back to the duel. "I watched the East Asian Championship he competed in. No wonder his daughter uses Pendulum!"

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 and 4!" Yuzuki declared. "Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Performapal Lizardraw in Attack Position and Performapal Secondonkey in Defense Position!"

A red gecko in a red tuxedo carrying a cane and a brown donkey in a bowtie and blue saddle with a star on it appeared on Yuzuki's field.

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 6**

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

 _Why summon a 1200 attack points monster in Attack Position?_ Yamikawa wondered.

"Now I activate the effect of Secondonkey!" Yuzuki declared. "When this card is Summoned, I can send 1 'Performapal' monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! If, however, I have 2 cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add it to my hand instead!"

She took a card from her Duel Disk and showed it to Yamikawa. "I add Performapal Thunderhino to my hand! And now, the effect of my Performapal Cheermole activates! So long as she in my Pendulum Zone, all Pendulum Monsters I control gain 300 attack points!"

Cheermole cheered in her pillar as Lizardraw became stronger.

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 1200-** **1500**

"Next, I Normal Summon Performapal Friendonkey!" Yuzuki declared. Her new monster was a gray donkey with boxes emblazoned with a star on either side of its saddle and a green and pink bowtie.

 **Performapal Friendonkey ATK 1600 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

"When Friendonkey is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Performapal' monster my hand or Graveyard!" Yuzuki declared, taking the last card in her hand. "I Special Summon Performapal Thunderhino in Defense Position!"

Thunderhino had a ring around its body, lightning coming from its horns, and a red and orange bow tie.

 **Performapal Thunderhino ATK 200 DEF 1800 LVL: 3**

"With that, I end my turn," Yuzuki said.

"Not bad," Ryota commented. "She managed to summon 4 monsters on her first turn, and only 2 of them were Pendulum Summoned."

"My turn!" Yamikawa said. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then placed it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Flame Armor Ninja!" A man in red garments with a sword on his back and metal covering his left arm appeared on Yamikawa's field.

 **Flame Armor Ninja ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Next, I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation!" Yamikawa said, playing his Spell. "This lets me Special Summon a 'Ninja' monster from my hand with less or equal attack points to Flame Armor Ninja, though neither of them can attack this turn. I summon Air Armor Ninja!"

His new monster was basically a carbon copy of Flame Armor Ninja, except its clothes were green instead of red.

 **Air Armor Ninja ATK 1400 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Now I overlay my two Level 4 monsters!" Air Armor Ninja became a stream of green light as Flame Armor Ninja became a stream of red light. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared before Yamikawa. The portal exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Master of swords who strikes when his foes are weakest! Come to this battlefield and serve me! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Blade Armor Ninja!"

His Xyz Monster had red and yellow armor and carried two blue swords. It was orbited by two green lights.

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK 2200 DEF 1000 RNK: 4**

"That was quick," Yuya commented.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Card Big Bang Shot!" Yamikawa said. "This card increases Blade Armor Ninja's attack by 400 and allows it to inflict piercing damage!"

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK 2200-** **2600**

"Batle! Blade Armor Ninja, attack Lizardraw!"

"You can't!" Yuzuki said. "As long as Thunderhino is face-up, you can't attack any 'Performapal' monsters except him!"

"Then I'll attack him!" Yamikawa said. "Blade Armor Ninja, strike down that rhino!"

Blade Armor Ninja sliced through Thunderhino, destroying it. Yuzuki braced herself for the damage, but she didn't feel it. She had to remind herself it wasn't real.

 **Yuzuki: 3200 LP**

"I activate the effect of Lizardraw!" Yuzuki declared. "Since a monster I control was destroyed, I draw 1 card for each monster I control! I control 3, so I draw 3 cards!"

As she drew her cards, Yamikawa smirked. "I'm afraid my turn isn't over yet," he said. "I activate the effect of Blade Armor Ninja! Since it attacked an opponent's monster, I detach 1 Xyz Material for it to attack again!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. One of the green lights hit Blade Armor Ninja's sword and glowed.

"Battle! Blade Armor Ninja, attack Performapal Lizardraw!" It charged at Lizardraw, but Yuzuki was prepared.

"I activate the effect of Thunderhino in my Graveyard!" she said. "By banishing it, my Lizardraw isn't destroyed!"

"But you still take damage!" Yamikawa pointed out. His monster's sword struck Lizardraw, and while Yuzuki didn't feel it, she still flinched from the damage.

 **Yuzuki: 2100 LP**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn," Yamikawa said.

"Yamikawa was a student at the Yokohama Samurai Prep School," Ryota told Yuya. "He learned how to fight and duel like a samurai. Which is kind of ironic, considering he uses 'Ninja' monsters."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki looked at her cards, then said, "Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200-** **1500 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

"Smart move," Yuya said. "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon can negate the effects of a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. That means she can keep Blade Armor Ninja from attacking twice."

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Shield Attack!" Yuzuki said. "It switches the original attack and defense points of my Persona Dragon, though Cheermole's attack boost remains!"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1500-** **2700 DEF 2400** **1200**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, attack Blade Armor Ninja!"

"I won't let you!" Yamikawa said, gesturing to one of his face-down cards. "I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing! Since I control a 'Ninja' monster, the Battle Phase ends!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. An icy wind hit Persona Dragon, stopping its attack.

"Art of Freezing has another effect," Yamikawa explained. "As long as it remains face-up, your monsters cannot change their battle positions."

Yuzuki grit her teeth. That was alright for Secondonkey, who was in Defense Position with 2000 defense points, and Persona Dragon, who had 2700 attack points, but her Lizardraw and Friendonkey were both on the low end. She could change one of those, though.

"I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Gift! By tributing a face-up Pendulum Monster with an even Scale, I can draw cards equal to the tributed monster's Scale divided by 2! I tribute Lizardraw, who has a Scale of 6, so I draw 3 cards!"

Yuzuki looked at her cards. These will help a lot on her next turn. "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn," she said.

"My turn! Draw!" Yamikawa said.

"Before you make a move, I activate Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's effect!" Yuzuki declared. "It can negate the effects of 1 face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! I negate your Blade Armor Ninja's effect!"

"Smart move," Ryota said. "Now Blade Armor Ninja can only attack once."

Yamikawa scowled, then smiled. "I imagine you expect me to attack one of your donkeys," he said. "If so, you are mistaken. I activate the Trap Card Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist! This halve the attack of all your Special Summoned monsters!"

"What?" Yuzuki said in surprise. Rust appeared on her Secondonkey, who brayed in discomfort, and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, who roared in protest.

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK 1000-** **500**

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 2700-** **1350**

"Pendulum Monsters can be summoned again from the Extra Deck," Yamikawa said. "But your Shield Attack Spell Card cannot return. Blade Armor Ninja, strike down her Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

Blade Armor Ninja slashed through Persona Dragon, with Yuzuki flinching from the damage.

 **Yuzuki: 850 LP**

"I end my turn here," Yamikawa said. "So, Fujita Yuzuki. Show me how you escape this conundrum!"

"I will! My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki looked her card, and smiled. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Performapal Lizardraw and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! And from my hand, Performapal Partnaga!"

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 1200-** **1500 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 6**

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200-** **1500 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 500-** **800 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 3**

"Do not forget the effect of my Rust Mist! The attack points of all your Special Summoned monsters are halved!"

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 1500-** **750**

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1500-** **750**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 800-** **400**

Yamikawa noticed something. "Attack Position? Why would you summon monsters whose defense is much higher in Attack Position?"

"You're about to find out!" Yuzuki said, smiling. "I activate Partnaga's effect! When this card is Summoned, I can target 1 monster on my field! That monster gains 300 attack points for every 'Performapal' monster I control. I target Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, who gains 1200 attack points!"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 750-** **1950**

"Good move, but wasted on Persona Dragon," Yuya commented. "Partnaga prevents all Level 5 and below monsters from attacking. That means none of her monsters can attack."

"It wasn't wasted, Yuya," Yuzuki said, turning and smiling to him before turning back to Yamikawa as she took a card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Storm! I destroy all the cards in my Pendulum Zones, then destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your field! I destroy your Rust Mist!"

"What?" Yamikawa said in surprise. Cheermole and Camelump disintegrated from Yuzuki's pillars, as did Rust Mist on Yamikawa's field.

"Without your Rust Mist Trap, my monsters' attack points return! At the same time, since Cheermole is no longer in my Pendulum Zone, my Pendulum Monsters lose her attack boost."

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK 500-** **1000**

 **Performapal Lizardraw ATK 750-** **1200**

 **Performapal Partnaga ATK 400-** **500**

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1950-** **2400**

"Not bad," Ryota commented. "Of course, none of her monsters can match Blade Armor Ninja's 2600 attack points, and like you said, Sakaki, with Partnaga out there, none of them can attack."

"I know that, Ryota," Yuzuki said to him, overhearing what he'd said. "Which is why I have this." She gestured to her face-down card and said, "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Pendulum Switch! Once per turn, I can either Special Summon a monster from my Pendulum Zone, or," her smile got bigger, "place a Pendulum Monster I control into my Pendulum Zone!"

"I get it!" Yuya said, excited. If this worked, Yuzuki would deal huge damage.

"I place Performapal Partnaga in my Pendulum Zone!" Partnaga disappeared, then reappeared in a pillar of light to Yuzuki's right.

 **Performapal Partnaga: Scale 3**

"With Partnaga gone, my monsters can attack! And not only that, but I can activate Partnaga's Pendulum effect! Until the end of this turn, one monster I control gains 300 attack points for each 'Performapal' card I control!"

"Card?" Yamikawa repeated, surprised.

"That's right! Partnaga's effect includes 'Performapal' cards in my Pendulum Zones! I control 4 'Performapal' cards, so Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon gains another 1200 attack points!"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 2400-** **3600**

"This is going to hurt," Ryota said.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, attack Blade Armor Ninja! Byte Knot Impact!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon sent a stream of red energy at Blade Armor Ninja, destroying it and making Yamikawa flinch.

 **Yamikawa: 3000 LP**

"I'm far from done!" Yuzuki declared. "Lizardraw and Friendonkey both attack you directly!"

Yuzuki's two monsters charged at Yamikawa, striking him and making him flinch again.

 **Yamikawa: 200 LP**

"Yes!" Yuya shouted excitedly. "Yuzuki took him down to 200 Life Points in one turn! If it weren't for Yamikawa's Art of Freezing Trap, she would have been able to switch Secondonkey to Attack Position and win! Go for it, Yuzuki!"

"I have to admit, she's very good," Ryota said. "And she hasn't even summoned her 'Number' yet."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yuzuki said. "Since my turn is over, Partnaga's Pendulum effect ends and Persona Dragon's attack points go down. You alright, Yamikawa?"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 3600-2400**

"Of course I am!" he said. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy! I destroy all face-up 'Ninjitsu Art' cards I control, then I draw 2 cards!"

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing disintegrated as Yamikawa drew. This meant that Yuzuki could change her monsters' battle positions now. Yamikawa smirked at his cards.

"Since I control no monsters and you do, I can Special Summon Earth Armor Ninja from my hand!"

Another ninja appeared on Yamikawa's field, this one with brown robes.

 **Earth Armor Ninja ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 5**

"Next, I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival! This allows me to Special Summon a 'Ninja' monster from my Graveyard! I summon Flame Armor Ninja!"

 **Flame Armor Ninja ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"And now I activate Flame Armor Ninja's effect! When it is Special Summoned, I can increase its Level by 1!"

 **Flame Armor Ninja LVL: 4-5**

"Two Level 5 monsters?" Yuzuki said in surprise. "Uh oh."

"I overlay my two Level 5 monsters!" Earth Armor Ninja became a stream of orange light while Flame Armor Ninja became a stream of red light. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yamikawa. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Master of stealth who strikes when his foes are at their most foolhardy! Come to this battlefield and serve me! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 5! Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"

His monster took on the shape of a four-pointed throwing star orbited by two red lights. It soon started transforming however. When it was finished, it became a large black and red armored warrior with a long mane of red hair holding a sword.

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK 2400 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"2400 attack points?" Yuya said in surprise. "If that attacks Lizardraw, Yuzuki will lose!"

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Armor Ninjitsu Art of Assault!" Yamikawa said, playing his last card. "Now, Crimson Shadow! Attack Lizardraw!"

"I don't think so!" Yuzuki said. "I activate the Trap Card Last Minute Cancel! All monsters I control switch to Defense Position, and any Performapal that's destroyed returns to my hand instead!"

Lizardraw, Friendonkey, and Persona Dragon all obtained blue auras as they switched to Defense Position. Crimson Shadow continued its attack, slicing Lizardraw in half. As Lizardraw disintegrated, Yuzuki returned him to her hand.

"My Battle Phase isn't over!" Yamikawa declared. "Due to the effect of Armor Ninjitsu Art of Assault, since Crimson Shadow destroyed a monster in battle, it can attack all monsters you control, one each! I'll attack Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "But Persona Dragon's defense is equal to Crimson Shadow's attack points!"

"As are Persona Dragon's attack points!" Yamikawa said. "And when a 'Ninja' monster battles a monster whose attack is equal or greater than theirs, they gain 800 attack points during that battle!"

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja: 2400-** **3200**

"That isn't the only effect of my Art of Assault! When a 'Ninja' monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose original defense is greater than 2000, it inflicts piercing damage! Moon Shadow Crimson Slice!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. Crimson Shadow sliced Persona Dragon in half, with Yuzuki getting hit by the backlash. And since damage calculation was over, Crimson Shadow's attack points returned to normal.

 **Yuzuki: 50 LP**

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja: 3200-** **2400**

"And now, Crimson Shadow will destroy both of your donkeys!" Crimson Shadow cut Friendonkey and Secondonkey in half, but Yuzuki took no damage.

 _Thank God his Spell Card only inflicts piercing damage if the monster has more than 2000 defense points,_ Yuzuki thought as she added her two monsters to her hand. _If it said "2000 or higher," than I would have lost when he destroyed Secondonkey._

"With no more monsters on your field, I end my turn," Yamikawa said. "But this match is decided. You have only 50 Life Points left and no monsters on your field. There is no dishonor in surrender."

Yuzuki smiled at that. "Maybe, but I intend to make it to the finals of this tournament! And I don't intend to lose! My turn! Draw!" Looking at her card, she frowned. There was a way to win this, but it would mean having to Xyz Summon.

She closed her eyes. Yes, she had hurt Dustin when she'd dueled him. But she remembered something important; her emotions had been out of control, both then and when she'd dueled Sayer. This time, she wasn't dueling with stakes. There was only her, and Yamikawa.

She opened her eyes. "I place the Scale 6 Performapal Lizardraw in the Pendulum Scale!" Lizardraw rose in the pillar to her left alongside Partnaga.

 **Performapal Lizardraw: Scale 6**

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 4 or 5!" Yuzuki declared. "Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Performapal Camelump! And from my hand, Performapal Secondonkey and Performapal Silver Claw!"

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Performapal Camelump ATK 800 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"Since Secondonkey was Special Summoned, I add Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer to my hand from my Deck!" Yuzuki said. "And now I activate the effect of Performapal Lizardraw! I draw 1 card, then shuffle Lizardraw back into my Deck!"

Lizardraw left her Pendulum Zone as she drew. Looking at her card, she smiled.

"I activate the effect of Pendulum Switch!" Yuzuki declared. "I place Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my Pendulum Zone!" Persona Dragon disappeared and reappeared in the left pillar.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon: Scale 1**

"That means she can only summon Level 2 monsters, right?" Ryota asked Yuya, who nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what she's going for," he said.

"Next, I summon Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!"

Yuzuki's newest monster was a purple-haired man in a red and blue suit wearing a red top hat. He carried a strange blue pendant.

 **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"All the conditions are met," Yuzuki said, then pointed to the sky. "I overlay the Level 4 Pendulum Sorcerer, Camelump, and Silver Claw!"

Camelump and Pendulum Sorcerer became streams of orange light as Silver Claw became a stream of purple light. All three entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuzuki. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Magnificent warrior with the dichromatic eyes! Ascend to the stage, and entertain our foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin!"

Unlike Leviathan Dragon, Utopia, and Crimson Shadow, this monster did not emerge in some sealed form. It was a woman wearing a mixture of black and white armor, with red splashes on her lower legs and upper arms. The lower half of her face was guarded with a white cloth, and she wore a black and gold hat. She carried a magical staff that had a curved blade at the other end. She also had heterochromia – a yellow right eye and a blue left eye. She was circled by three purple lights.

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2400 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"So that's her Number monster?" Yuya wondered. "It's amazing!"

"A very impressive Xyz Monster Fujita Yuzuki," Yamikawa complimented her. "But it was wasted. My Armor Ninjitsu Art of Assault's effect activates if a 'Ninja' monster attacks or is attacked. That means if you attack me with that monster, you will lose."

"No, I won't," Yuzuki said, pointing to her Persona Dragon. "I activate Performance Paladin's first effect! Since she has Xyz Material attached, for every 'Magician' and 'Odd-Eyes' card in my Pendulum Zones, she gains 400 attack points! I have 1 'Odd-Eyes' in my Pendulum Zone, so she gains 400 attack points!"

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2400-** **2800**

"Next, I activate her second ability! I detach 1 Xyz Material, and then declare Spell, Trap, or Monster cards. Then, the effects of all face-up cards you control that are the same type as the one I declare are negated until the end of the turn!"

"What?" Yamikawa said in surprise. 1 of the purple lights orbiting Performance Paladin hit her staff, which glowed as she raised it high.

"I declare Spell Cards! Now the effects of all Spell Cards you control are negated! That means your Armor Ninjitsu Art of Assault won't activate!"

"Yes!" Yuya said. "Way to go, Yuzuki!"

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, attack Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja! Final Performance!"

Paladin's magical staff started glowing like a rainbow. She pointed it at Crimson Shadow, immobilizing it with its energy. She then flipped the staff around, carrying it like a sword. She charged at Crimson Shadow, and cut through it with her glowing sword, causing it to explode. Yamikawa yelled as his Life Points hit 0.

 **Yamikawa: 0 LP**

"Yes!" Yuya cheered, running up to Yuzuki. "That was amazing, Yuzuki! You won!"

"Indeed, you did," Yamikawa said, walking up to them and holding out his Number. "You won fair and square. And that means Crimson Shadow is yours now."

Yuzuki took the Number card. She smiled. "We both only need four more Numbers to enter the finals!" she said to Yuya.

"We wish you luck," Ryota said, turning to leave. "Have fun, you two!"

"Goodbye!" Yuzuki and Yuya said, waving at Ryota and Yamikawa as they walked away.

* * *

While they were saying goodbye to their opponents, on the other side of Tokyo, in a penthouse, four people were gathered in a room.

"All of us are registered?" The question came from the one dressed in red.

"Yes, as members of the Kyoto Royal Duel Academy," the one in blue said. "Our task is to obtain enough 'Number' monsters to enter the finals."

"That will be a simple task," the one in yellow said in a drawling voice. "The students of these academies are pushovers to people like us."

"Be mindful of them," the shortest one, who was also wearing a mask, said. "If you underestimate your opponents, you'll be in for a nasty surprise." He turned from the group and stared out the window. "Let's get out there and collect Numbers. Then, we can make Akaba Reiji pay for his father's crimes!"

"Yes, father," the other three said in unison. They turned and left the room, leaving the shortest one alone.

* * *

 _Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF/ 2000 Rank: 4  
_ _3 Level 4 Pendulum monsters  
_ _While this face-up card has Xyz Material, it gains 400 ATK and DEF for every "Magician" and "Odd-Eyes" card in your Pendulum Zones. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; declare either Spell Card, Trap Cards, or Monster Cards. The effects of all face-up cards of the declared type on your opponent's field are negated until the end of the turn. If this card has no Xyz Material, it cannot declare an attack._

 _Pendulum Restitution Normal Spell Card  
_ _Destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, then add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones; add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. The turn you activate this card, your Monsters can only attack the monster with the highest ATK on your opponent's field._

 _Elemental Chaos Continuous Spell Card  
_ _Declare 1 Attribute; the effects of monsters not of the declared Attribute are negated, and only monsters of the declared Attribute can declare an attack. If there are no monsters of the declared Attribute on the field, destroy this card._

 _Armor Ninjitsu Art of Assault Continuous Spell Card  
_ _If a "Ninja" monster you control battles a monster whose current ATK is equal to or greater than your monster, your monster gains 800 ATK during damage calculation only. If a "Ninja" monster you control destroys a monster in battle, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If a "Ninja" monster you control attacks a monster in Defense Position whose original DEF is greater than 2000, inflict piercing damage. While this card is face-up on the field; only 1 monster you control can attack._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 18 - The Terrible Samurai_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

The two opponents in this chapters were Kajiki Ryota, or Mako Tsunami in the dub. I chose him because I wanted Yuya to face Leviathan Dragon in a Water deck, and I gave him a Mermail deck because a) his own Deck in the original series didn't have much detail, and b) Mermails are awesome. The second opponent was Yamikawa, or Kaze, from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. I chose him because I thought he'd make a good starter for Yuzuki. I also had Yusei face Yagumo Kyoji, the main antagonist from the ZEXAL manga, offscreen, because like Yusei, I also hate spiders.

Tell me what you think of Number 26 in reviews, as I hope you like her. Appearance-wise, I picture her as a gender-flipped and color switched Xyz version of Enlightenment Paladin, except with only one sword that doubles as a magical staff. On the case of custom Numbers, I have decided to take suggestions for custom Numbers for Gongenzaka, Milly, Leila, and Sawatari. Milly's has already been created, thanks to sanedimentio, but the other three are up for grabs. The Numbers that can be used for them are 60, 76, and 97. I already have ideas for Numbers 67, 75, and 90, which will appear in much later chapters. As a personal preference, any monster created for the three should fit within their archetypes. As a reminder, Gongenzaka uses Superheavy Samurais, Leila uses Prophecy, and Sawatari will use Abyss Actors in later chapters. I require a name, rank, required monsters, attack and defense, effect, and a description. Thanks for reading my work, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18: The Terrible Samurai

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to raychiu, Teejay Oropel, Meemo, and Playerhood18 for reviewing the last chapter.

In response to Germancardfightfan, thank you for your suggestion. I will use it for Gongenzaka, but I will have to make a few changes, such as the fact that an Xyz Monster cannot be Normal Summoned.

Also, I want to say something I forgot to mention last chapter; any Number that was in the anime will have their effect from the anime, EXCEPT the "only able to be destroyed by another Number" effect. The reason this effect is taken out is because a lot of the duelists in the tournament are either specialists in Synchro or Fusion Summoning, or their Number might not fit their deck too closely. Alright, I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 18.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Terrible Samurai**

"What is the status of the tournament?" a woman asked. She had blue eyes and magenta hair curled into a heart. She was wearing a dark pink skirt and blouse with a high collar and padded shoulders alongside magenta high-heeled shoes. She was also wearing long gold earrings and a golden necklace. Her name was Akaba Himika, and right now she was sitting on a sofa, being served a drink by her son Reiji.

"It is going well," Reiji said. "In the last two hours, 13 duelists have already lost their Number cards. More than half of the victors of those duels were students from IDA. I expect at least half of the finalists to be from our school."

"Of course," his mother said. "IDA _is_ the best dueling school in the country, no matter what Kyoto and Tokyo might say. Be honest, though; who do you expect to win?"

"I do not gamble unless I am certain I can win," Reiji said. "Though I must admit my expectations of Fudo Yusei are highest."

"He is our best duelist," Himika said. "And as a senior, and being from that island, he has more experience than many of the other participants. What about the other matter? Have you located any infiltrators?"

"I cannot speak with absolute certainty," Reiji said. "But I do not believe Academia or Arcadia have people in IDA – the background checks we perform are very thorough. That said, I do suspect Academia has an agent in Kyoto. I cannot say the same for Arcadia."

"Have you identified any suspects? Or why your father would have agents in Kyoto?"

"Too many to name. And as for why, I suspect to keep an eye on these individuals," Reiji said, handing a file to his mother. She opened it, looking at the pictures inside. It was of four young men – two freshmen, one junior, and one senior. Her eyes widened as she recognized them.

"These are-."

"I know," Reiji interrupted. "When we invited Kyoto to participate, we asked them for their 25 best duelists. The four of them were at the top of their list."

"Why would _he_ of all people be attending a duel academy? Much less one participating in a tournament we created? It is too much of a coincidence."

"I agree," Reiji said. "I have people looking into it. But for now, I'm content to let them do as they wish. If they do have plans for the tournament, we'll find out soon enough. In any event, we can keep track of them easily thanks to the microscopic trackers we planted on the Numbers."

Himika smirked. "A rather unusual method to keep track of playing cards, but in this case, your paranoia is beneficial. So long as they don't cause too much of a disturbance, I see no benefit to confronting them. Though I hate having a third party in all this madness. The situation with Arcadia is already complicated. If Academia decides to intervene directly…"

"He won't," Reiji said, his face impassive. "There is too much attention on Tokyo these days for him to do to it what he has been doing to Heartland. The most he can do with his resources is send infiltrators."

Himika sighed, then said, "Enough about that. Back to the tournament. How are Fujita-san's and Sakaki-san's children doing?"

"They are doing well so far. They have each won a second Number. I suspect it will not be long before one of them wins a third."

* * *

"I love tempura," Yuya said dreamily. He and Yuzuki were eating lunch on a bench near a food stand, celebrating their first wins of the tournament. Yuya now had Numbers 17 and 39, while Yuzuki had Numbers 12 and 26. "It's especially good with tentsuyu sauce. Though it seems even better now than it usually does."

"That's because you're high from victory," Yuzuki told him, smiling at him. "I have to admit; those duels were intense. Mermails and Ninjas. Not fun."

"Loads of fun," Yuya disagreed. "Especially yours. I think that's the first time I've seen you win without Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon."

"I did use Persona Dragon though," Yuzuki countered. "And honestly, I like your Number more. It looks like a majestic holy warrior."

"And yours looks like a warrior magician," Yuya said. "It's awesome. But enough about that. Think it's time we go looking for our next opponents?"

"E-Excuse me."

Yuzuki and Yuya looked behind the bench. A boy, perhaps a year or two younger than them, was standing behind them. He had short green hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. He wore a plain black coat over a button-up blue shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. He seemed nervous, his eyes twitching and not looking at them directly. Yuzuki noticed he wore a badge on the lapel of his coat.

"A-Are either of you from I-IDA?" he asked. "Those j-jackets are from IDA, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Yuya said. "I'm Sakaki Yuya. This is my friend Fujita Yuzuki. Who are you?"

"M-Me?" the kid said nervously. "I-I'm Saburau Bushi. A student of the Kyoto Royal Duel Academy."

Yuzuki's eyes widened. Kyoto was considered the second-best duel academy in the country, right after IDA – if she was right and this kid was younger than them, it meant he was a good duelist. Kyoto didn't have a school uniform like most places did; instead it gave its students badges to wear as a mark of pride. It would explain the badge he was wearing. Now that Yuzuki could see it better, she saw it said KRDA.

"I-I was wondering if either of you had N-Number cards," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, I'm participating in a t-tournament with those cards, and I-I was looking for opponents."

"We are too, but I'll be your opponent," Yuzuki said before Yuya could say anything. When he looked at her, she whispered, "You got to go first last time. It's my turn. Besides, you haven't finished eating yet."

Yuya looked at his tempura. "Fair point," he said. He turned back to Bushi. "Alright, Bushi-kun. Will you duel Yuzuki?"

"S-Sure," he said. "I-I don't know how good I am, but I h-hope I do okay." He activated a yellow Duel Disk with a green blade. He walked around to the other side of the bench and stood on one end of the street.

"So do I," Yuzuki said, standing up, going to the other end of the street, and activating her own Duel Disk. "A duel has no meaning if neither player enjoys it."

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

 **Saburau Bushi: 4000 LP**

"Before we start, we should be clear which Numbers we're wagering," Yuzuki said. "I'll wager Number 12!"

"O-Okay," Bushi said. "Then I'll wager N-Number 34."

"I'll take the first move," Yuzuki said, taking a card from her hand. "Since there are no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Performapal Drummerilla from my hand, and all I have to do is reduce its Level by 1!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600/900 LVL: 5** **4 PS: 2**

"I place one card face-down," she said. "That ends my turn." _My Drummerilla can increase its attack points by 600 during the Battle Phase,_ she thought. _And if he summons something more powerful, my Hippo Carnival will protect my Drummerilla_.

"R-Right," Bushi said nervously, placing a hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then frowned. "E-Excuse me," he said to Yuzuki. "Could I have a minute? I don't have that much experience, but I want to do well."

Yuzuki smiled at him. "Sure, take your time," she said. Bushi was reminding her of this shy kid that had attended her and Yuya's elementary school. She'd tried to befriend him, but he'd been so timid her attempts were unsuccessful. This guy would be different.

"O-Okay, I'm ready," Bushi said after a minute of studying his cards. He took a card from his hand and said, "I Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi in Attack Position!"

A warrior in yellow samurai armor wielding a large white and orange sword appeared on Bushi's field.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi ATK 1700 DEF 700 LVL: 4**

"Six Samurai?" Yuya said in surprise, which Yuzuki shared. "That's one of the most powerful archetypes in the game. This kid must be good if he has that."

Bushi's cheeks turned red on hearing Yuya say that. "I-I'm not good," he said. "T-These cards were a gift from one of my t-teachers. He said that eventually I'd grow into them." He took another card from his hand. "Since I control a 'Six Samurai' monster with a different name, I can S-Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from my hand!"

Bushi's next monster wore black and yellow-lined samurai armor and an ornate helmet, though his long black hair flowed out of it.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan ATK 1800 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

Yuzuki took the opportunity to look at the card's information on her Duel Disk. Both of his monsters had effects that increased their attack points, but they required a third "Six Samurai" monster on the field. If he summoned another, Enishi would match Drummerilla's effect.

"Battle!" Bushi declared, to Yuzuki's surprise. He wasn't going to summon another "Six Samurai?" "I a-attack Performapal Drummerilla with Kizan!"

Kizan drew his sword from the scabbard on his left hip, then charged at Drummerilla.

"That was a bad idea, Bushi-kun!" Yuzuki told him. "Once per turn, when a monster I control battles a monster you control, Drummerilla can increase my monster's attack by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Drummerilla pounded its drum-chest as its attack points increased.

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600** → **2200**

"2-2200?" Bushi said in surprise. "Kizan, stop your attack!"

"Too late!" Yuzuki said. Kizan swung its sword at Drummerilla, but it evaded the attack then hit him with its mallet hands, making him disintegrate. Bushi winced, both from the damage and from his mistake.

 **Bushi: 4000** → **3600 LP**

"I-I made a mistake," Bushi said, his face falling. "I-I guess I made a mistake challenging you. I thought challenging a f-freshman like myself might make things easier, b-but I guess I overestimated myself." He took two cards from his hand. "I p-place two cards face-down and e-end my turn."

"'Don't say things like that," Yuzuki said. When he looked at her, she said, "Everyone makes mistakes, even the best duelists. There's no shame in it. All making mistakes does is give you more opportunities to grow. Yuya and I have both learned that lesson dozens of times, and we'll probably learn it many more times."

She placed her hand on her Deck. "My turn! I draw!" She looked at her card and smiled. She wanted to cheer Bushi up, and she think she found a way to draw his fighting spirit out.

She took another card from her hand and said, "With the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Her two monsters rose in the pillars of light, one containing a red dragon with white scales and the other containing a man in white and blue robes carrying a staff with a circle at the end.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon: Scale 1**

 **Dragonpit Magician: Scale 8**

Bushi's eyes widened. "P-Pendulum? What kind of summon is this?"

Yuzuki smiled at him. "It's a method of summoning multiple monsters to the field," she explained. "With this particular Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!"

"L-Level 7?" Bushi repeated, his knees starting to shake. "Oh no."

Yuzuki pointed upwards, where a red portal appeared between the pillars. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster! The dragon with the hidden and eerie eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuzuki's ace monster appeared on her field, roaring upon arrival and scaring Bushi even more.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

Yuya smiled. "She doesn't use it in one duel, so she makes sure to summon it early in her next duel. Keep it up, Yuzuki!"

"I-I can't beat that," Bushi said, his eyes starting to water. "H-How am I s-supposed to win?"

"Winning and losing aren't what's important," Yuzuki told him. "What matters more than anything is having fun while dueling. So long as you enjoy the duel, it doesn't matter if you win or lose!"

 _Easy to say when you have the advantage,_ Bushi thought, but he didn't say it.

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Enishi! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Phantom Dragon blasted Enishi with a stream of blue energy, destroying him and making Bushi wince again.

 **Bushi: 3600** → **2800 LP**

"And now, I attack directly with Drummerilla!" Yuzuki said, surprising Yuya. Drummerilla hit its chest, sending out shock waves that made Bushi wince again.

 **Bushi: 2800** → **1200 LP**

"Why didn't Yuzuki activate Phantom Dragon's effect?" Yuya whispered. "Since she has Persona Dragon in the Pendulum Zone, she could have inflicted 1200 points of damage and won. But she didn't. Why?"

"With that, I end my turn," Yuzuki said. Noticing Bushi staring at his feet, Yuzuki said, "Is something wrong, Bushi-kun?"

He raised his head, showing his eyes were watering. "I-I can't win this," he said. "I-I don't know how to use my own deck, and I rushed in b-before I was ready. T-There's no way I can win. I might as well s-surrender."

He was about to put his hand on his Duel Disk, but stopped when Yuzuki said, "No! Don't do that!" He started and looked up at her. She gave him a comforting smile.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that the outcome of a duel is never decided until the end," she said. "Your deck is strong, Bushi-kun. If you believe in it, it will respond to you!"

"R-Respond to me?" Bushi asked.

"Yes, please, just give it one more turn. I can tell you're a good duelist. You just need to believe in your own cards."

Bushi didn't say anything for a long time, then he smiled. He had a good face when he smiled. "A-Alright," he said. "I'll take one more turn. And I'll g-give it my all! My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card and his smile got wider. "Yes! This is one combo I know how to do!"

"Huh?" Yuya said, wondering what Bushi meant by that.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Six Samurai United!" Bushi said, losing his stutter in his excitement. "Now, each time a 'Six Samurai' monster is Summoned, I place 1 Bushido Counter on this card." He took another card from his hand. "I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

His new monster wore bronze armor over an orange shirt and blue pants. He also had two mechanical arms attached to his back, each carrying a sword.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK 200 DEF 2000 LVL: 3**

"Since I summoned a 'Six Samurai' monster, Six Samurai United gains a Bushido Counter!"

 **Six Samurai United: 1 BC**

"And now, Kageki's effect activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Six Samurai' monster from my hand. I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho!"

Bushi's newest monster wore red armor, had long black hair, and carried two scythe-like weapons.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Since another 'Six Samurai' monster was Summoned, Six Samurai United gains another Bushido Counter!"

 **Six Samurai United: 2 BC**

"Furthermore, Kageki's second effect activates! Since I control a face-up 'Six Samurai' with a different name, Kageki gains 1500 attack points!"

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK 200** → **1700**

"Very impressive, Bushi-kun!" Yuzuki cheered. "Keep it up!"

"I will!" Bushi said, still smiling in excitement. "I activate the effect of Six Samurai United! By destroying it, I draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on it. Since it had two counters, I draw two cards!"

His Spell Card disintegrated as he drew. Looking at his new cards, his smile got bigger. "I activate Graceful Charity! I now draw three cards, then discard two!" He drew again, then discarded Kagemusha of the Six Samurai and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. "And now, since I control Mizuho, I can special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai!"

A third samurai appeared on Bushi's field. He wore purple yellow-lined samurai armor and carried two large studded clubs.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Now I activate Mizuho's effect! Once per turn, I can Tribute another 'Six Samurai' monster to destroy 1 card on the field!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised at that.

"I Tribute Shinai to destroy your Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Shinai disintegrated, and as he did Mizuho's blades glowed as he charged at Odd-Eyes, slicing through it and destroying it.

"Yes!" Bushi said with excitement. "I destroyed your best monster! But I'm far from done! Since Shinai was Tributed, I can add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Kizan to my hand!"

He took Kizan from the Graveyard and placed it in his hand, then said, "And now, I activate my Trap Card!"

"A Trap Card?" Yuzuki repeated.

"Return of the Six Samurai! This Trap Card allows me to Special Summon a 'Six Samurai' monster from my Graveyard, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. I summon the Tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"

A warrior in bronze samurai armor with glowing green lines over it appeared kneeling on Bushi's field.

 **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai ATK 400 DEF 1800 LVL: 2**

"Tuner monster?" Yuya gasped. "Does he know how to Synchro Summon?"

"I tune the Level 2 Kagemusha of the Six Samurai to the Level 3 Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho!" Bushi declared. Kagemusha became two green rings that encircled Mizuho, who became 3 stars. Light surged through the rings as Bushi chanted.

"Ancient warrior who wields the legendary blade to bring doom to my foes! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"

A new monster emerged from the light. He wore orange and yellow samurai armor, with blue clothes underneath. He had blue and yellow wings spread downwards and carried a massive serrated katana.

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En ATK 2500 DEF 1400 LVL: 5**

"Amazing!" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide. "Your monster is amazing, Bushi-kun!"

Bushi gave a small nervous laugh, then smiled and said, "My move isn't finished! I activate the Trap Card Double-Edged Sword Technique! This Special Summons 2 'Six Samurai' from my Graveyard in Attack Position, but they are destroyed during the End Phase and I take damage equal to their attack points! I summon Mizuho and Shinai!"

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"If they're still on the field at the end of your turn, you'll take 3100 points and damage and lose, Bushi-kun," Yuzuki said. Then she noticed something and smiled. "Of course, you have three Level 3 monsters. I should have known."

Bushi smiled again. "I overlay Kageki, Mizuho, and Shinai!" Kageki, Mizuho, and Shinai became streams of green, red, and blue light, respectively entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Bushi. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Computerized insect with a hidden heart! Show your enemies the costs of their actions! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Number 34: Terror-Byte!"

Bushi's Number monster took the form of several computer chips shaped into a cross. It changed shape, and eventually became a black and yellow mechanical scorpion with a green horn. A panel on its right side said "34." It was orbited by 3 purple lights.

 **Number 34: Terror-Byte ATK 0 DEF 2900 RNK: 3**

"Awesome!" Yuzuki said in awe. "That is an awesome 'Number' Bushi!" Then she frowned in confusion. "But it's in Attack Position. Why would you summon a monster with 0 attack points in Attack Position?"

"Worry about that later," Bushi said, taking another card from his hand. "Since I control a 'Six Samurai' monster, I can Special Summon Kizan from my hand!"

 **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan ATK 1800 DEF 500 LVL: 4**

"And now," he said, taking the last card in his hand, "I activate the Equip Spell Shield Attack!"

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "I get it!" she said. "You're switching Terror-Byte's attack and defense!"

Bushi smiled. "Exactly."

 **Number 34: Terror-Byte ATK 0** → **2900 DEF 2900** → **0**

 _I could use Terror-Byte's effect to take control of her Drummerilla since it's a Level 4 monster,_ Bushi thought. _But I don't need to do that. With Terror-Byte, Shi En, and Kizan, I can end this right now._

"Look out, Yuzuki!" Yuya said, worried for his friend. "Those three monsters can win this for him."

"I know," Yuzuki said, still smiling. "You're a really good duelist, Bushi-kun, once you find your confidence. Now come on, and show me what you can do!"

"Alright, Yuzuki-san," Bushi said. "I attack your Drummerilla with my Shi En!"

Shi En leapt into the air, its wings giving it flight. It dove at Drummerilla, but before it connected, Yuzuki declared, "I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card Hippo Carnival! It summons 3 Hippo Tokens to my field, and you cannot attack any monsters besides them!"

"That would save your Drummerilla," Bushi said, then narrowed his eyes. "If I didn't have Shi En! Once per turn, when you activate a Spell or Trap Card, I can negate it and destroy it!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. Her Hippo Carnival Spell Card disintegrated, leaving the way clear for Shi En. But Yuzuki still had ways to reduce the damage.

"I activate Drummerilla's effect! Once per turn, when a monster I control battles your monster, my monster gains 600 attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600** → **2200**

"Maybe, but that still won't be enough to stop my Shi En!" Bushi countered. Sure enough, Shi En sliced Drummerilla in half. Yuzuki winced from the damage.

 **Yuzuki: 3700 LP**

"Without her Hippo Carnival and Drummerilla, Yuzuki is wide open!" Yuya said, his eyes wide. "Yuzuki!"

"This is the beginning of the end!" Bushi declared. "Terror-Byte, attack Yuzuki-san directly!"

Terror-Byte charged at Yuzuki, but she was prepared for such an attempt.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader in my hand!" she said, surprising Bushi and Yuya. "If you attack me directly, I can Special Summon this card and end the Battle Phase!"

A monster shaped like the pendulum in a clock with fiendish features appeared on Yuzuki's field. It rang the bell attached to it, creating sound waves that pushed Terror-Byte back.

 **Battle Fader ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Ah," Bushi said, his face turning downcast. "I thought I'd won, but I only managed to inflict a little damage."

"Don't get upset," Yuzuki told him. "You summoned a Synchro _and_ an Xyz Monster in the same turn. That's nothing to feel bad about. If I didn't have Battle Fader in my hand, you would have won."

"But I didn't," Bushi said, then sighed. "Well, I can't do anything else. I guess I'll end my turn."

"And that means my Persona Dragon's effect activates!" Yuzuki declared, shocking Bushi. "Since you activated a card effect that targeted exactly 1 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster I controlled, this monster is Special Summoned from my Pendulum Zone, and an 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Monster that is in my Extra Deck is placed in the Pendulum Zone! I place Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in the Pendulum Zone!"

Persona Dragon disappeared from its pillar and reappeared on Yuzuki's field just as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon took its place in the pillar.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon: Scale 4**

"With Phantom Dragon in the Pendulum Zone, she can only summon Level 5 to 7 monsters," Yuya commented. Then his eyes widened in realization. _And she has the Level 5 Drummerilla in her Extra Deck_.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki looked at her card and smiled. "I'm sorry, Bushi-kun, but this is the last turn."

This surprised Bushi. "What? I have a 2900-attack monster and a 2500-attack monster on my field, and thanks to Shi En, the first Spell or Trap Card you activate each turn is negated. How are you going to win this turn?"

"Like this," Yuzuki said. "I activate the monster effect of Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and negate its effects!"

"What?" Bushi said, his surprise rising.

"I'll negate the effects of your Shi En!" Persona dragon let loose a blast from its mouth that hit Shi En, who groaned as its effects were negated.

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7!" Yuzuki declared. "Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Drummerilla!"

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 5 PS: 2**

"And now I overlay my Level 5 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Performapal Drummerilla!" Yuzuki shouted. Persona Dragon became a stream of purple light as Drummerilla became a stream of orange light. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuzuki. It exploded with light as she chanted.

"Master of stealth who strikes when his foes are at their most foolhardy! Come to this battlefield and serve me! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 5! Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK 2400 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"This is your Number?" Bushi said, staring in awe. "It's even more amazing than my Terror-Byte!"

"I'm far from done," Yuzuki said, making Bushi turn to her. She took the only card in her hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Storm! This card destroys all the cards in my Pendulum Zones, then destroys a Spell or Trap Card on your field!"

"What?" Phantom Dragon and Dragonpit Magician disintegrated in their pillars as a wind swept across the field.

"I destroy your Shield Attack Equip Spell!" His Spell Card disintegrated as Yuzuki continued speaking, "Without your Shield Attack, Terror-Byte's attack and defense return to normal!"

 **Number 34: Terror-Byte ATK 2900** → **0 DEF 0** → **2900**

"Yamikawa pulled a similar move on Persona Dragon when Yuzuki dueled him," Yuya noted. "He knew Persona Dragon would come back if it was destroyed, but Shield Attack would not."

"Battle!" Yuzuki declared. "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, attack Terror-Byte! Moon Shadow Crimson Slice!"

Crimson Shadow pulled out his sword from its scabbard and charged at Terror-Byte. It cut it in half with its sword, destroying it and wiping out Bushi's Life Points.

 **Bushi: 0 LP**

"I-I knew it," Bushi said, falling to his knees and staring down at the ground. "I knew I'd lose in my first b-battle. There was no way I'd w-win."

"Don't feel bad," Yuzuki said, walking up to him. Yuya also got off the bench and walked over to him. "You put up a great fight. If you gain more experience, I expect you'll be a master duelist."

"Y-You think so?" Bushi said, raising his head to look at Yuzuki, who smiled and nodded.

"I know so," she said. Bushi smiled with gratitude, then held out his hand. He was offering Yuzuki Number 34: Terror-Byte.

"I-I know the tournament rules," he said. "Y-You won, so you get my N-Number."

"Thank you," Yuzuki said, taking Terror-Byte. _Three down, three to go,_ she thought. "When you get stronger," she said to Bushi, "come and find me. We'll have a rematch, and it will be a great duel!"

She and Yuya turned to leave as Bushi stood up and watched them leave. When they were out of view, Bushi's smile twisted into a demented scowl.

"I can't believe I lost to her," he muttered, having lost his fake stutter. "Having to pretend to be a weak newbie while undercover. It's demeaning! Why does the Professor even care about Kyoto?" He turned around and walked away, still muttering to himself.

* * *

"That was an amazing duel, Yuzuki!" Yuya said, congratulating her. "For a moment, I thought you were going to lose."

"It was close," Yuzuki said. "Without Battle Fader, Bushi would have won."

"What was with that, anyway?" Yuya asked. "You've never used a monster like Battle Fader before. Why did you include it?"

"When I realized that I needed a way to slow my opponents down without using Spell or Trap Cards," Yuzuki said. "It's a cool card with a cool effect. That's all I'm saying on it."

"Hey! You two!"

Yuya and Yuzuki turned to the right. A young woman, about their age, was the one shouting at them. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair tucked under a blue cap. She wore a blue uniform with military influences. Yuzuki recognized it as the uniform of the Osaka Duel Academy.

"You two are duelists from IDA, right?" The girl asked. "Do you have Numbers? If you do, then I'm dueling you!"

"You just dueled," Yuya whispered to Yuzuki. "Let me take this." He raised his voice as he said, "I'll duel you! I'm Sakaki Yuya. Who are you?"

"My name is Orimoto Izumi of the Osaka Duel Academy!"

"Orimoto Izumi?" Yuya said, surprised. "Like the girl in Digimon Frontier?"

Izumi scowled and seethed. "Everyone always says that! Do you think I like having the same name as a fictional character!? I hate it! People even say we look alike! We don't!"

"Uh…"

"Now you've made me angry!" Izumi said, glaring at Yuya. "I'll defeat you and take your Number!" She activated her pink Duel Disk, which released a yellow blade.

"Be careful, Yuya," Yuzuki said. "Don't make her any angrier."

"Don't worry, Yuzuki," Yuya said as he activated his own Duel Disk. "It's me remember?"

Yuzuki had a bad feeling as Yuya and Izumi faced off.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Orimoto Izumi: 4000 LP**

"For this duel, I'll wager Number 17!" Yuya said. "Which one will you wager?"

"I'll wager my only Number, Number 82!" Izumi said.

"In that case, I'll start!" Yuya said, taking two cards from his hand. "With the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" His two monsters rose in pillars of light on either side of his field.

 **Performapal Trump Witch: Scale 4**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker: Scale 8**

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7!" Yuya declared as a giant version of his pendant swung between the pillars. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Stargazer Magician! And the dragon with the wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's two monsters appeared on his field, his magician in Defense Position and his dragon roaring in Attack Position.

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Pendulum Summon?" Izumi wondered. "I've never heard of this tactic. Still, it will fall before my dueling!"

"We'll see about that," Yuya said with a smile. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Izumi looked at her cards, then picked one. "I summon Harpie Channeler!"

A girl with red hair tied into pigtails and a white and black bodysuit appeared on Izumi's field. Her hands and feet were claws and she had wings on her arms. She carried a staff with wings on it. She reminded Yuzuki of Ruri's Lyriluscs, but Ruri's monsters were cuter.

 **Harpie Channeler ATK 1400 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

"Harpie?" Yuzuki whispered. "This isn't going to go well."

"Now I activate Channeler's effect! I discard the Harpie Harpist in my hand and Special Summon Harpie Lady 1 from my Deck in Defense Position!"

A harpie with green wings and long red hair in a purple jumpsuit appeared on Izumi's field.

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK 1300 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Harpie Lady 1's effect increases the attack points of all Wind monsters by 300!"

 **Harpie Channeler ATK 1400** → **1700**

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK 1300** → **1600**

"And now I overlay my Level 4 Harpie Channeler and Harpie Lady 1!" Izumi declared. They both became streams of green light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Izumi. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Little dragon with the monstrous heart! Spread those emotive wings and let them know your ferocity! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Number 82: Heartlandraco!"

Izumi's Number monster was a plump pink and white dragon with four horns and pink-yellow wings. It had a wind-up key in its belly and was orbited by two orange lights.

 **Number 82: Heartlandraco ATK 2000 DEF 1500 RNK: 4**

 _Her Number is impressive_ , Yuya thought. _But it can't match Odd-Eyes or Stargazer. What is she planning?_

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card Hysteric Sign!" Izumi said. "This card allows me to add 'Elegant Egotist' to my hand." She did so, then said, "I now activate Heartlandraco's effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, no other monsters can attack, but Heartlandraco can attack you directly!"

"What?" Yuya said in surprise.

"Go, Heartlandraco! Heart Burning!" Heartlandraco sent a blast of pink energy at Yuya, who winced from the damage.

 **Yuya: 2000 LP**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Izumi said. "And since it is the End Phase, the effect of the Harpie Harpist in my Graveyard activates! Since it was sent there this turn, I can add 1 Level 4 Winged Beast-type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my Deck to my hand. I add Harpie Dancer to my hand!"

She showed the card to Yuya, then smirked. "So, what do you think of my dueling? Are you going to mock me for my name now?"

"I wasn't mocking you," Yuya protested. "I just asked a question. Oh, never mind. My turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at his card and raised an eyebrow. This would be useful if she summoned another monster, but he would have to bait her.

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Odd-Eyes, attack Heartlandraco!"

"You can't!" Izumi declared. "Thanks to Heartlandraco's effect, you can't attack him if I control a face-up Spell Card!"

"She has the Continuous Hysteric Sign Spell Card," Yuzuki realized. "And with Heartlandraco being her only monster, that means Yuya can't attack at all."

Yuya was thinking. He had a means to destroy her dragon, but he needed to bait her first. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn," he said, then smiled at Izumi. "I'm not surprised you use Harpies, Izumi-chan."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"They look an awfully lot like Shutumon ( **Zephyrmon in the English dub** )," Yuya explained. "No wonder you use them."

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow. What was Yuya doing? Why was he deliberately insulting her?

Izumi seethed even more. "How dare you! I hate that stupid anime! For that, I will make you pay! My turn! Draw!" She looked at her cards and smirked. "I'll make you pay for comparing me to that fictional girl! First, I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!"

She drew again, then said, "I summon Harpie Dancer!"

Another harpie in a blue and black jumpsuit with white wings and blonde hair appeared on her field.

 **Harpie Dancer ATK 1200 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Xyz Battle Override!" Izumi declared with a smirk. "This card allows an Xyz Monster with 2000 or less attack points to attack you directly! All I have to do is detach all of its Xyz Materials!"

"That means Heartlandraco can attack directly, but her other monsters can still attack," Yuzuki commented. "Be careful, Yuya."

"I'm not a fool," Izumi said. "Your face-down cards are Traps that will either destroy my Heartlandraco or reduce the battle damage. Well, sorry, but that isn't going to happen!" She pointed to one of her face-down cards. "I activate the Trap Card Hysteric Party! By discarding the Harpie Lady 2 in my hand, I can Special Summon as many copies of 'Harpie Lady' from my Graveyard as possible!"

"What?" Yuya said. "But you don't have any Harpie Ladies in your Graveyard!"

"In fact, I do," Izumi said. "Harpie Lady 1's name is always treated as Harpie Lady, and due to the effects of Harpie Channeler and Harpie Harpist, their names are treated as Harpie Lady when in the Graveyard. That means I can summon all three!"

Her three monsters appeared on her field. Harpist had green wings, a black bodysuit, and long red, yellow, and pink hair. She carried a harp.

 **Harpie Channeler ATK 1400 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

 **Harpie Harpist ATK 1700 DEF 600 LVL: 4**

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK 1300 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"And thanks to Harpie Lady 1's effect, all Wind monsters gain 300 attack points!"

 **Harpie Channeler ATK 1400** → **1700**

 **Harpie Harpist ATK 1700** → **2000**

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK 1300** → **1600**

"She has five monsters, but none of them can match Stargazer or Odd-Eyes," Yuzuki noted. "But four of them are Level 4."

"I activate the effect of Harpie Dancer!" Izumi said. "By returning a Wind monster I control to my hand, I can perform a second Normal Summon, so long as the monster is a Wind monster! I return Harpie Harpist to my hand," she paused as Harpist left the field, "and Normal Summon Harpie Harpist!"

 **Harpie Harpist ATK 1700** → **2000 DEF 600 LVL: 4**

"Why would you return Harpist to your hand, only to summon it again?" Yuya wondered. Then his eyes widened. "Unless it has an effect that activates when its Normal Summoned?"

"Guess you do have a brain in there," Izumi said. "When Harpist is Normal Summoned, I can return 1 Winged-Beast monster I control and 1 monster you control to our hands!"

"What?"

"I return Harpie Channeler and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to our hands!" Both monsters became streams of light and disappeared as they returned to their owners' hands.

"And now that your dragon is out of the way, I overlay my Harpie Dancer, Harpie Harpist, and Harpie Lady 1!" Her three monsters became three green streams of light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of her. It exploded with energy as Izumi chanted.

"Dragon born from a time that never was! Spread your ghostly wings and serve the feathered sisters! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 4! Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!"

Her new Xyz Monster was a red dragon with a green metal crest on its head and red wings attached to its arms. It was surrounded by a white flame that gave it a ghostly appearance.

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon ATK 2000 DEF 2500 RNK: 4**

"That is a nice monster," Yuya commented. "But it isn't strong enough to defeat my Stargazer."

"I don't need it to be," Izumi said. "Like I said, I know those face-downs are Traps, and I won't let you use them. As long as Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon has Xyz Materials, you cannot target any 'Harpie' monsters with effects or for attacks!"

"That means she has two monsters that cannot be attacked," Yuzuki said.

"It means more than that," Izumi said. "Pet Phantasmal Dragon can also attack you directly!"

"What?" Yuya said in surprise.

"Battle!" Izumi declared. "Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon, attack Sakaki Yuya directly! Mirage Fire Giga!"

Phantasmal Dragon let loose a stream of fire at Yuya, but instead of panicking, he smiled. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"What?" Izumi asked.

"If you had attacked with Heartlandraco, things might have gone differently," Yuya said. "But since you attacked with your other monster, you will lose both of them!" He gestured to his face-down card. "Trap Card! Magical Arm Shield!" A shield appeared on Yuya's field.

"If you declared an attack while I have a monster on my field, I can take control of one of your monsters, and force you to attack it instead!"

"What?" Izumi said, panicking. The shield opened up and tongs came out, grabbing Heartlandraco and pulling it over to Yuya's field, putting it in front of Phantasmal Dragon's attack. Heartlandraco sent a stream of pink energy in response, and the two attacks caused an explosion that wiped both of them out.

"Their attacks were equal, so they destroyed each other," Izumi said in amazement. She looked at her hand. _All I have is Harpie Channeler, which I can't summon, and Elegant Egotist. I should have activated it when I had the chance!_

She glared at Yuya. "You goaded me on purpose, didn't you? Tried to unbalance me and make me make mistakes?"

"I am sorry about that," Yuya said. "Though it was kind of funny seeing you get angry."

Izumi growled, but aside from her face-down card, there was nothing she could do. "I end my turn," she said through gritted teeth.

"My turn!" Yuya said. "Draw! Pendulum Summon! Appear, from my hand! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"Now, I switch Stargazer Magician to Attack Position!" Yuya said. "Odd-Eyes! Attack Izumi-chan directly! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"It won't be that easy!" Izumi declared. "I activate the Mirror Wall Trap Card! So long as I pay 2000 Life Points during my Standby Phase, your monsters lose half their attack points when they attack!"

A giant ice wall appeared in front of Izumi, showing a reflection of Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes sent a stream of crimson energy at the wall, but only part of it passed through. Izumi winced as she took damage, albeit less damage than she would have taken.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500** → **1250**

 **Izumi: 2750 LP**

"You may take less damage, but I'll still go through!" Yuya said. "Stargazer Magician, attack her directly! Horoscope Cutter!"

The same thing that happened to Odd-Eyes happened to Stargazer, but Izumi still winced as she took damage.

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200** → **600**

 **Izumi: 2150 LP**

"Seeing as you can't do anything else, I imagine that ends your turn," Izumi said. Yuya grinned in response.

"No way!" he said. "I'm far from done!" He pointed to Trump Witch and said, "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters on my field!"

"What?" Izumi said, her eyes widening. "A Fusion Summon?"

Trump Witch sent out cloves, spades, hearts, and diamonds at Odd-Eyes and Stargazer, both of whom rose in the air. A portal appeared behind Yuya, with his monsters disappearing into it as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes appeared on Yuya's field, roaring in triumph upon being summoned.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"3000 attack points?" Izumi said in shock. Then she collected herself. "It doesn't matter. Thanks to Mirror Wall, your monster will lose half its attack points, and I'll still be able to fight on my next turn!"

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Izumi-chan," Yuya said, smiling at her. "This is the last turn. You see, if Rune-Eyes is summoned using Pendulum Summoned monsters on my field, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects this turn!"

"B-But that means my Mirror Wall doesn't affect it!" Izumi said, her eyes wide in realization. "Oh no!"

"That's right!" Yuya said. Rune-Eyes gathered energy in the ring on its back. "Go, Rune-Eyes! Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes let loose a blast of energy at the wall, but instead of halving its attack points, the wall shattered and the blast went through to Izumi, who screamed and fell to her knees as she lost.

 **Izumi: 0 LP**

"That was a fun duel, Izumi-san," Yuya said, walking over to her. Yuzuki wasn't far behind. "I've never dueled a Harpie duelist before. You're really good."

Izumi kept looking at the ground for a second, then sighed. "You beat me," she said, rising to her feet. "That means you get my Number." She handed Yuya Heartlandraco. "I look forward to seeing you in the finals, Sakaki Yuya."

She turned around and walked away.

"That was a good duel, Yuya," Yuzuki said, then frowned. "I didn't know you had a card like Magical Arm Shield in your deck. When did you get it?"

"I added it in while rebuilding my deck," Yuya explained. "Honestly, I just added it because I thought it was really cool."

"Of course you did," Yuzuki said, then looked at the time. "Let's go. I think we have time for one more duel before we head back to IDA."

* * *

 _Xyz Battle Override Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster with 2000 ATK or less on your field: Detach all Xyz Materials attached to that monster; this turn, it can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Academy of Chaos. Chapter 19 - Eyes of Fire and Ice_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

A much shorter chapter than the last one, but the duels were shorter and made to be less intense. I also didn't have Yuya and Yuzuki using their Numbers this chapter because I wanted to show that even if Numbers are powerful, they don't always need to use them. Utopia and Performance Paladin, however, will make an appearance in the next chapter. I admit I didn't go too much in depth with Orimoto Izumi, as she is a one-shot character. Bushi, however, may return in some capacity. Numbers for Milly and Gongenzaka have already been decided, and I have a personal idea for Leila's Number. I will still, however, take suggestions for hers and Sawatari's Numbers, which will be Numbers 76 and 97 respectively.

Also, I have returned to college, so my updates will be farther between than I would like, but it is unavoidable. Thanks to all you have read and enjoyed my work.


	19. Chapter 19: Eyes of Fire and Ice

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to Germancardfightfan, Playerhood18, Matsky, and Meemo for reviewing the last chapter.

Germancardfightfan's Number for Gongenzaka appears in this chapter, though I made a few changes so it can work better and be a little less broken.

Thanks to sanedimentio for the suggestion of Sawatari's Number card. It won't appear for a few chapters, so if anyone wants to suggest another, they are welcome to, but sanedimentio's is currently the preferred.

In addition, I have decided to create my own Number for Leila, so suggestions for her Number are closed. That said, I still plan to have Yuzuki or Yuya duel at least one more Number user. If anyone has suggestions for which Number or the character who uses it, they are welcome to make it. The only Numbers they cannot fight are the ones used by the Vetrix Family, Don Thousand's Numeron Gates, any Numbers used by Kite Tenjo in the anime as I intend for Vetrix to gain them, Numbers 53, 86, 89, or 92.

Now that that's done, here's Chapter 19 of Academy of Chaos.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Eyes of Fire and Ice**

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Junk Warrior, attack directly!" Junk Warrior's boosters activated, propelling it, and especially its massive right fist, forward. It struck his opponent, who yelled as her Life Points hit 0.

"Dammit!" she said, falling to her knees. "I thought I had you there!"

"You almost did," Yusei said, approaching her. "That last combo was very effective. If I hadn't anticipated it, you would have won."

"Whatever, man," she said, shaking her head and standing up. "Here, like we agreed. My Number." She handed him over the Number monster she had. Yusei's eyes narrowed on seeing it. Number 67. He wondered if Reiji had known Yusei would eventually acquire this card.

"See you around," she said, turning and walking away. Or at least she was going to, then stopped and turned around, handing Yusei a slip of paper. It had several numbers on it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My phone number," she answered, giving him a sly smile. "In case you want to duel again. Or do … other things."

"Hmm," Yusei said, unimpressed. "I'll go look for another opponent." This time, he turned around and walked away, causing her to huff and walk the opposite direction. As she could no longer see his face, Yusei finally allowed his disappointment to show.

 _She wasn't able to push me too far,_ he thought. _Yagumo couldn't either. Will I not face a challenge until the finals?_

His thoughts were disrupted by a small explosion near him. He walked over to see what it was. When he could see, he stopped. It was Gongenzaka Noboru, and he was dueling someone from TNDA.

"Battle!" Gongenzaka declared. "Big Benkei, attack directly!" Big Benkei struck the ground, causing a flame to emerge and surge towards his opponent, who screamed as his Life Points hit 0.

"The man, Gongenzaka, is victorious!" Gongenzaka declared. "As per the rules, please hand over your Number card."

His opponent sighed, then complied. "Here you go. I hope you lose your next match," he said petulantly. He then turned around and walked away, muttering to himself.

"Well done, Gongenzaka," Yusei said. Gongenzaka started in surprise, turned around, and upon realizing it was Yusei, bowed low, causing Yusei to sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"Fudo-sama!" Gongenzaka said. "Thank you for the praise. Unfortunately, it was only my first duel of the day."

"Don't call me Fudo-sama," Yusei told. "Just Yusei."

"You are my teacher, Yusei-sama," Gongenzaka said, lifting his head. "To show no respect to you goes against everything I was taught, both about life, and about Steadfast Dueling."

"Even so, I'm asking you to drop the honorifics," Yusei said. "You said that was your fist duel. That means you only have two Numbers?"

Gongenzaka held out two cards and nodded. "Yes. The man Gongenzaka is off to a slow start, but once the week is over, I imagine I will obtain six of them. And what about you, Yusei?"

He was glad Gongenzaka finally dropped the honorifics. "I've won two duels," he said. "That means I have three. I'd ask to duel you, but I want you to reach the finals."

"The man Gongenzaka has no disillusions about winning against you, Yusei," the burly youth said. "I expect the winner of this tournament to be either you, Rio, Yuya, or Yuzuki."

 _That's my expectation as well_ , Yusei thought. Before he could say anything else, someone called out to them, "Excuse me!"

The two of them looked over. It was a freshman wearing the Osaka Duel Academy uniform over a yellow shirt. She had short blue hair and purple eyes. She smiled at them.

"You two are from IDA, right? I can tell from the uniforms. Are either of you participating in the Number tournament?"

"Both of us are, yes," Gongenzaka answered. "I am the manly Gongenzaka Noboru. This is Fudo Yusei-sama."

Yusei glared at him for the sama, while the girl said, "Sama? Is he a teacher? I thought only the students wore that."

"I am a student," Yusei said, turning from Gongenzaka to the girl. "I'm a senior. Gongenzaka here is a freshman. Why don't you duel him? I imagine it will be more even that way. Who are you, by the way?"

"Mayumi McCoy," she answered. Yusei raised an eyebrow. The first name was Japanese, but the last name and word order were not. "My father is American," she explained. "My mother is Japanese. Though my uncle is cooler than either of them."

"You going to be okay, Gongenzaka?" Yusei asked him. Gongenzaka nodded his head.

"Of course," he said. "I promised Yuya I would meet him in the finals. The man Gongenzaka does not break his promises!"

"I promised my uncle I would give everything I've got when I duel," Mayumi said, activating a green Duel Disk with a purple blade. "And I fully intend to keep that promise."

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Gongenzaka Noboru: 4000 LP**

 **Mayumi McCoy: 4000 LP**

"The man, Gongenzaka shall make the first move!" Gongenzaka declared, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

A monster made of interconnected purple blocks appeared on Gongenzaka's field. It held a small tube with holes in it up to a face grille attached to a yellow helmet.

 **Superheavy Samurai Flutist ATK 500 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Since Superheavy Samurai Flutist was Normal Summoned, I can Tribute it to Special Summon 1 'Superheavy Samurai' monster from my hand," Gongenzaka told Mayumi. "I release Flutist to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Gongenzaka's ace monster appeared on his field in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

"With this, my field is ready," Gongenzaka said. "I end my turn."

"Amazing," Mayumi said, staring at Big Benkei with awe. "3500 defense points? That's going to be tough to break. But like my uncle says, all I need is a chance, and I can pull through! My turn! Draw!"

She looked at her card, then at the other cards in her hand, and smiled. With this, she could summon the new monster she got. But such a move would also help her opponent as much as it would help her. Oh well, what was the harm?

"I summon Lonefire Blossom!" An orange bulb appeared on her field, a sparkler at the end of it.

 **Lonefire Blossom ATK 500 DEF 1400 LVL: 3**

"A Plant monster?" Gongenzaka asked. "Does that mean you run a Plant deck?"

"No," Mayumi said, shaking her head. "I run a Chance & Skill deck!"

"Chance & Skill?" Gongenzaka repeated. He'd never heard of that style.

"You'll see," Mayumi told him. "I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect! Once per turn, I can Tribute 1 Plant-type monster and Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster from my Deck!" Mayumi smiled. "And it can sacrifice itself for its effect!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said, his eyes widening in realization.

"I Tribute Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon Regenerating Rose!" The bulb on her field disappeared and a new plant monster took its place. It had a tripod base, four green arms, a cape, and a rose around a mouth with sharp teeth.

 **Regenerating Rose ATK 0 DEF 1500 LVL: 7**

"0 attack points?" Gongenzaka muttered, wondering what she was doing.

"Since I just Special Summoned 1 monster with 1500 or less attack points, and you control a face-up monster, I can activate this card!" Mayumi declared. "Inferno Reckless Summon! This card allows both of us to summon monsters from our hands, Decks, and Graveyards that all have the same name as a monster on our fields!"

"That means-."

"It means I get to summon two more Regenerating Roses!" Two copies of her monster appeared on her field. "Of course, it also means you get to summon two more Big Benkeis."

"The man Gongenzaka only has one copy of Big Benkei," Gongenzaka said, gritting his teeth. He used to have three copies, but he'd taken two of them out to make room for other cards.

Mayumi smiled at that. "Good! That means my show won't end early!"

"Show?" Gongenzaka wondered. Then the realization hit him. "You have three Level 7 monsters!"

"That's right!" she said with a cheery grin before pointing upwards. "I overlay my three Level 7 Regenerating Roses!" Her monsters became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Spin the dice of chance and bring me the luck of the gods! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Number 7: Lucky Straight!"

What emerged from the portal was a knucklebone attached to a green and purple top like thing with a red ball at the bottom. It soon changed shape however, and revealed its true form. It was a tall skinny humanoid creature with a green and purple striped look, a cane, and a jester's hat. It was orbited by three yellow lights.

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight ATK 700 DEF 700 RNK: 7**

"So this is your Number card," Gongenzaka said. "It certainly looks impressive, but the man Gongenzaka wonders if it will stop Big Benkei."

"We'll find out, won't we?" Mayumi said. "Now-."

"Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka and Yusei turned to the sound of the voice. It was Yuya, and Yuzuki was running with him towards the duel.

"Yuya! Yuzuki!" Gongenzaka said. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you," Yuzuki said as she and Yuya stood next to Yusei. She turned to Mayumi. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Mayumi McCoy of the Osaka Duel Academy," she answered.

Yuzuki was about to ask about the word order in her name when Yuya said, "Osaka? Are you a classmate of Orimoto Izumi?"

"You know Izumi-chan?" Mayumi said, her eyes widening. "She's one of the best freshman duelists at Osaka."

"I dueled her and took her Number," Yuya told her, showing her Heartlandraco. He expected her to act with anger or outrage at her classmate having lost, but instead Mayumi laughed.

"Good," she said. "Izumi needed to be taken down a peg. Still, she is my classmate, so I'll avenge her by defeating your friend. Your names are Yuya and Yuzuki?"

"Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya," Yuzuki said. Mayumi's eyes widened.

"Fujita and Sakaki? Are Fujita Shuzo and Sakaki Yusho your fathers?"

"Yes," Yuya answered.

"Awesome!" Mayumi said, her face breaking into a grin. "I'm dueling the friend of the children of a former Japanese champion and the founder of Pendulum Summoning and Entertainment Dueling! Can I have your autographs when I win?"

Before Yuya or Yuzuki could answer that, Gongenzaka said, "You will have to focus on the duel first. You will not defeat the man Gongenzaka and his Steadfast Dueling!"

"Steadfast Dueling?" Mayumi asked, turning back to Gongenzaka. "I don't know what that is, but I'm game to face it! But first," she said while taking a card from her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

A massive blue sphere with six white balls attached to it appeared behind Mayumi.

"Now, during each of my Standby Phases, I roll a die, then apply an effect depending on the result."

"A dice-roll card?" Yuzuki said. "A card like that can be dangerous. Both to her and Gongenzaka."

"That element of chance is what makes dueling so exciting," Mayumi said. "That's what my uncle always said. He'd gamble and bet his luck, and while it didn't always go his way, that didn't mean he would give up! Just like him, if I want victory, I have to take a chance!" She gestured to Lucky Straight. "Lucky Straight, attack Big Benkei!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said, his eyes widening in surprise. "But Big Benkei has 3500 defense points!"

"And soon Lucky Straight will have more attack points!" Mayumi declared. "I activate its special ability! I detach 1 Xyz Material, then Lucky Straight's attack points become equal to a dice roll times 700!"

"A risky move," Yusei commented as Lucky Straight absorbed one of its orbiting lights. "She needs a 6 to win or a 5 to take no damage. That means she has a 1-in-6 chance of winning and a 1-in-3 chance of not taking damage."

"Go, dice roll!" Mayumi declared, a giant dice appearing on her field. It rolled for a bit, then settled on a five. Mayumi pouted a little, but cheered up quickly.

"It's a five! That means Lucky Straight's attack points become 3500!"

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight ATK 700** → **3500**

Lucky Straight hit Big Benkei with its staff, but since its attack points were equal to Big Benkei's defense points, Big Benkei wasn't destroyed and Mayumi took no damage.

"Now that the Battle Phase is over, Lucky Straight's attack points return to normal."

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight ATK 3500** → **700**

"I'll place one card face-down, then end my turn."

"That was a risky gambit," Gongenzaka told her. "If you had gotten a lower number, you would have taken serious damage."

"Maybe," she said. "But taking chances is what makes life exciting. If you're too afraid to take chances, then you'll never get anywhere in life."

"She's right," Yuya said. "In order to get ahead, you have to take risks. Otherwise you'll be left behind."

"The man Gongenzaka disagrees," Gongenzaka said. "There is no shame in betting, but one must have faith in their abilities. In any event, it's my turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then widened his eyes.

"Fudo-sama!" he said to Yusei. "I will now show the fruits of your training!"

"Sama?" Yuzuki asked Yusei, confused. "What training?"

"You'll see," Yusei said, his eyes narrowed.

"The man Gongenzaka summons the Tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

A little orange machine man with a gray face and wearing a brown cone hat and carrying a yellow conch-like machine appeared on Gongenzaka's field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK 300 DEF 600 LVL: 2**

"T-Tuner monster?" Yuya and Yuzuki both said in surprise.

"The man Gongenzaka will now show his own evolution! I tune the Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Trumpeter blew on its horn, then became 2 green rings that encircled Big Benkei, who became 8 stars. Light surged through the rings as Gongenzaka chanted.

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

The monster that appeared on Gongenzaka's field was even larger than Big Benkei. It had primarily green and black armor with several yellow pistons attached to its shoulders and knees. It carried a massive steel sword in its left hand and appeared cross-legged. The blue aura around it indicated it was in Defense Position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK 2400 DEF 3800 LVL: 10**

"Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned?" Yuya said in surprise. He turned to Yusei. "He called you Fudo-sama. Were you the one who taught him?"

"Yes," Yusei said. "He asked me at the start of break. He terrified Rio and Damon, but I agreed. This is the first time I've seen him Synchro Summon, though. As expected, he has mastered it."

"Will you teach me Synchro Summoning?" Yuya asked him, his eyes wide. Yusei smiled. "Rio showed me your duel with Damon," he said. "You're dangerous enough." With that, he turned back to the duel between Gongenzaka and Mayumi.

"A Synchro Monster?" Mayumi said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting that. Though if it's just in Defense Position, it won't be able to do much."

"Susanowo can do a lot while in Defense Position," Gongenzaka said. "But before that, I'll equip him with Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw!"

A gray and blue mechanical hand with red claws appeared on Gongenzaka's field. It then automatically fit over Susanowo's right hand.

"Soulclaw increases the attack and defense points of the equipped monster by 500 and prevents its destruction in battle!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Susanowo ATK 2400** → **2900 DEF 3800** → **4300**

Mayumi frowned. With Susanowo's defense points that high, it didn't matter what she rolled; Lucky Straight wouldn't be able to match it.

"Battle!"

"What?" Mayumi said, surprised. "But Susanowo is in Defense Position!"

"Susanowo possesses the same ability as Big Benkei; it can attack while in Defense Position and use its defense points instead of its attack points!"

"It can do that?"

"Go, Susanowo! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susanowo swung its sword at Lucky Straight, but Mayumi got over her surprise quick enough to take action.

"I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack! This card negates your attack, then ends the Battle Phase!"

A barrier appeared in front of Lucky Straight, with Susanowo's sword striking it, but failing to break through.

Mayumi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's an impressive monster, Gongenzaka-san," she said to him. "But even the most powerful monsters can fall."

"We shall see, won't we?" Gongenzaka said before gesturing to Susanowo. "I activate Susanowo's effect! Since I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can target 1 Spell or Trap Card in my opponent's Graveyard and Set it on my field, but it will be banished when it leaves the field. I Set your Negate Attack on my field!"

A face-down card appeared in Gongenzaka's Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"I end my turn."

"That's a very clever effect," Yuzuki noted. "Gongenzaka's deck has no Spell or Trap Cards, so he found a way to use them while still being able to maintain his own strategy."

"It's amazing!" Yuya said excitedly. "Part of me wants to duel Gongenzaka now instead of waiting till the finals!"

"At his current level, that would be an interesting match," Yusei said. "But I expect both of you to reach the finals without facing each other."

"That's natural, isn't it?"

The three of them turned around. Rio was walking over to them, smiling.

"Rio-san!" Yuzuki said, a happy smile on her face. "You missed Gongenzaka Synchro Summoning."

Rio looked at Susanowo and smiled again. "Guess those lessons paid off. A pity. I was kind of hoping to see Gongenzaka Xyz Summon. He does have a Number monster after all."

"My turn!" Mayumi said. "Draw!" She looked at her card and smiled again. "Since it is my Standby Phase, the effect of my Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates! Now, I roll a die, and can activate an effect depending on the result!"

The six orbs on the blue machine behind Mayumi started spinning. Yuya turned to Yusei and asked, "Do you know the effects of Dangerous Machine Type-6?"

"Yes," he said. "If she gets a 1, she discards 1 card. If it's a 2, Gongenzaka discards a card. 3, draw a card, 4, Gongenzaka draws a card, 5, destroy a monster your opponent controls, and 6, destroy Dangerous Machine Type-6."

"That means she's probably betting on a 5," Yuzuki said. "I don't think she has a monster that can match Susanowo's defense, so she's hoping to take him out with an effect."

The orbs stopped spinning, revealing a 2. "The result is two," Mayumi told Gongenzaka. "That means you have to discard one card."

"The man Gongenzaka will discard Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves," Gongenzaka said, sending the card to his Graveyard. "That wasn't the outcome you were hoping for, was it?"

"Maybe not," Mayumi said, still smiling. "But that's part of what makes games of chance so exciting! Not knowing what you're going to get? It adds risk to the game!"

"The way she says that…," Rio whispered to Yusei. "It reminds me of Action Cards."

He nodded. "You're right. She'll love it when the finals come around."

"In any case, I've shown you the Chance part of my dueling, but now I will show you my Skill!" Mayumi declared, taking a card from her hand. "I activate the Spell Card Night Beam! This card allows me to destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls! It doesn't matter with Negate Attack, but it also prevents you from activating that card in response."

The card emitted a beam of light that destroyed the face-down card on Gongenzaka's field.

"Since Negate Attack left the field, Susanowo's effect banishes it," Gongenzaka said.

"That's fine," Mayumi said, taking another card from her hand. "Now, I activate the Equip Spell Card Cursed Bill, and target your Susanowo!"

Susanowo gained another blue aura around it, only this one was more static and reminded Yuzuki of ghosts.

"What is this?" Gongenzaka asked Mayumi. "What card did you just activate?"

"You'll see," Mayumi promised, taking the last card in her hand. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

A monster covered head to foot in white armor and a green overcoat appeared on her field. He carried two daggers.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Oh no," Rio said, narrowing her eyes. "Gongenzaka better have something up his sleeve, otherwise he'll lose this turn."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzuki asked her, but Mayumi spoke up before Rio could answer.

"Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack Superheavy Samurai Susanowo!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said, his surprise evident. "There is 2500 points of difference between Sasuke's attack and Susanowo's defense. Unless… Sasuke has an effect?"

"Of course," Mayumi said, still smiling. "When Sasuke battles a face-up Defense Position monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya cried out as Sasuke cut Susanowo into pieces. The only thing that remained was the blue aura of Cursed Bill.

"And now Cursed Bill's effect activates," Mayumi explained. "Since the equipped monster was destroyed and this card was sent to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original defense points!"

"Original defense points?" Yuzuki repeated. "But Susanowo had 3800 defense points!"

The blue aura struck out at Gongenzaka, who winced from the damage.

 **Gongenzaka: 200 LP**

"She took out almost all his Life Points in one move," Yusei said, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"She took out a Level 10 Synchro Monster like it was nothing," Yuzuki said in awe.

"Are you alright, Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked his roommate. Gongenzaka nodded at him. "Do not worry about me, Yuya!"

"He should," Mayumi said. "This is the end! Lucky Straight, attack Gongenzaka-san directly!"

Lucky Straight ran at Gongenzaka, but he was prepared for that.

"The man Gongenzaka will not go down so easily! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves in my Graveyard!"

"From the Graveyard?" Mayumi repeated, her eyes widening. "That's the card you discarded from Dangerous Machine Type-6's effect!"

"Indeed it is, and thanks to your Spell Card, I will survive this turn! I banish Gigagloves from the Graveyard, then I draw 1 card. If the card is a 'Superheavy Samurai' monster, then I add it to my hand, and your Lucky Straight's attack points become 0!"

"So that means you're the one gambling this time?" Mayumi said, raising an eyebrow at Gongenzaka.

"My Deck is made completely of 'Superheavy Samurai' monster cards," Gongenzaka answered, placing his hand on his Deck. "If it is a gamble, then it is one with a 100 percent chance of success! Draw!" Gongenzaka looked at his card, then showed it to Mayumi. "The man Gongenzaka drew Superheavy Samurai Souloverlay Charger! That means your monster's attack points drop to 0!"

 **Number 7: Lucky Straight ATK 700** → **0**

Lucky Straight hit Gongenzaka with his staff, but it did nothing. Mayumi looked disappointed, but cheered up quickly.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Lucky Straight still has its effect, and you only have 200 Life Points. Guess that means you'll have to take a chance this time."

"The man Gongenzaka guesses so," Gongenzaka said, smiling.

"Then make it with as much conviction as possible! I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka drew, creating a gust of wind as he did so. Looking at his card, he smiled.

"You fought bravely Mayumi McCoy, but this duel is the man Gongenzaka's!"

"What?" Mayumi said.

"I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Souloverlay Charger!"

Gongenzaka's new monster took the appearance of a black and yellow shield with a stylized "SS" emblem on it.

 **Superheavy Samurai Souloverlay Charger ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Souloverlay?" Rio said, her eyes widening. "Does that mean-?"

"Since the man Gongenzaka controls no other monsters and there are no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Souloverlay Charger Special Summons a 'Superheavy Samurai' monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated, then equips itself to it. I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Big Benkei reappeared on Gongenzaka's field in Attack Position, then gripped Souloverlay Charger in its left hand.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK 1000 DEF 3500 LVL: 8**

"And now, the man Gongenzaka's evolution will take another step forward!" Gongenzaka declared. "The monster equipped with Souloverlay Charger counts as two Materials for an Xyz Summon!"

"Xyz Summon?" Mayumi said, surprised. "You're summoning your Number?"

"The man Gongenzaka is!" He pointed upwards. "The man Gongenzaka overlays the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei treated as two monsters!" Big Benkei became two streams of orange light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as Gongenzaka chanted.

"Raging deity, be reborn through the power of the universe, and come forth in a spiraling wave! Xyz Summon! Now come before us, Rank 8! Number 60: Superheavy Samurai Warleader Divine Susanowo!"

Gongenzaka's Number took its place on his field. It was very similar to Warlord Susanowo, except the pistons on its shoulders and knees were colored silver, its green plates were golden in color, and instead of carrying a katana, it carried a massive naginata. It appeared in Defense Position, and it was orbited by 1 orange light.

 **Number 60: Superheavy Samurai Warleader Divine Susanowo ATK 2000 DEF 4000 RNK: 8**

"So that's Gongenzaka's Number," Yuya said in awe. "Synchro and Xyz Summoning in the same duel. He really has evolved."

"It's awesome," Yuzuki said, then furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why is there only one Xyz Material orbiting it?"

"Because Big Benkei was the only monster he used," Rio answered. "It may have counted for two Materials, but it was still only one card. Basically, he summoned an Xyz Monster with one less monster."

"Wow," Mayumi said, looking at Gongenzaka's new monster with awe. "Amazing. 4000 defense points? Can this one attack in Defense Position, too?"

"Of course," Gongenzaka said. "Attacking without movement is the core principle of Steadfast Dueling! But first, the man Gongenzaka activates Divine Susanowo's effect! When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can equip any number of 'Superheavy Samurai Soul' monsters from my Graveyard to Divine Susanowo with their effects negated! I equip Soulclaw and Souloverlay Charger from my Graveyard to Divine Susanowo!"

The hand that didn't hold the naginata was encased in a massive claw, while a large shield appeared on Divine Susanowo's back.

"Why do that?" Yuya wondered. "With their effects negated, why would Gongenzaka equip them to a monster?"

"I think we're about to find out," Yuzuki answered him.

"Battle!" Gongenzaka declared. "Divine Susanowo, attack Lucky Straight! Aramasa Naginata Slash!"

"Lucky Straight's attack points are 0!" Yuya said excitedly. "If this attack hits, Gongenzaka wins!"

"I won't let that happen!" Mayumi said. "I activate Lucky Straight's effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I roll a die, then Lucky Straight's attack points become equal to the result times 700!"

Gongenzaka smiled at her. "That is what the man Gongenzaka was hoping you would do."

"Huh?"

"The man Gongenzaka activates Divine Susanowo's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can detach 1 Xyz Material or send an equipped 'Superheavy Samurai Soul' monster to negate the activation of a monster, Spell, or Trap effect and destroy that card! The man Gongenzaka sends the equipped Souloverlay Charger to the Graveyard to negate Lucky Straight's effect and destroy it! Light of Amaterasu!"

The shield on Divine Susanowo's back popped off and hit its naginata, causing it to glow. Divine Susanowo pointed its weapon at Lucky Straight and let loose a blast of light, destroying Mayumi's Number.

"So that's why he equipped them from the Graveyard," Rio said, smiling. "He can use them as Xyz Materials to activate its effects. Clever."

"L-Lucky Straight?" Mayumi said in surprise. "You destroyed it?"

"Yes," Gongenzaka said. "And since the original target is gone, Divine Susanowo will now attack Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! But first…" Gongenzaka held out a card from his hand, "the man Gongenzaka will activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet! When a Defense Position 'Superheavy Samurai' monster I control battles an opponent's monster, and I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can send this card to the Graveyard, and my monster's defense points are doubled!"

"Doubled?" Mayumi said, her eyes widening as Divine Susanowo's defense points increased.

 **Number 60: Superheavy Samurai Warleader Divine Susanowo DEF 4000** → **8000**

"8000 defense points?" Yuzuki said in surprise.

"Battle! Divine Susanowo, attack Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! Aramasa Naginata Slash!"

Divine Susanowo swung its blade at Sasuke, sending a blast of wind at it so strong that it tore the monster into pieces. Mayumi screamed as her Life Points hit 0.

 **Mayumi: 0 LP**

"Yes!" Yuzuki cheered as she and Yuya crowded Gongenzaka. "Way to go, Gongenzaka!"

"That was awesome!" Yuya cheered. "First a Synchro monster, then an Xyz monster!"

"It was a very good Synchro Summon," Yusei said, him and Rio joining the three friends.

"And a very good Xyz Summon," Rio added.

Mayumi, who'd fallen to her knees, stood up and walked up to Gongenzaka. "You won," she said. "Guess the hands of luck favored you over me."

"What is it with you and luck?" Gongenzaka asked her. "It seems more than just a Deck strategy."

Mayumi paused, then sighed and said, "My uncle is a gambler and adventurer. He always talks about taking chances, even if they don't work out. Even without luck, he has a lot of skills to get out of bad situations. He's my hero, so I built my Deck to emulate him – relying heavily on luck, while also relying on skill."

"It was a good duel," Yuzuki told her. "You almost defeated Gongenzaka."

"Almost isn't a victory," Mayumi said, then she reached into her pocket and held out a card for Gongenzaka. "Here you go, Number 7. I hope you make it to the finals."

"That is the man Gongenzaka's hope as well," Gongenzaka replied. Mayumi turned to Yuzuki and Yuya.

"Before I go, can I have your autographs?" she asked. When they looked stunned, she said, "I know neither of you are your fathers, but I'm certain you're just as good as them. And when you become famous, I can say I got your autographs first."

Before either of them could answer, they heard someone shout, "There he is!"

The six teenagers turned and looked. Five men, all seniors wearing the Osaka Academy uniform, had appeared. The leader was glaring at Yusei.

"We finally found you," he growled. "Don't even think about running!"

"Excuse me?" Yusei said, raising an eyebrow. Aside from that, he didn't seem concerned. "Do I know any of you?"

"You know the ace of our school, Yagumo Kyoji!" the leader said. "You defeated him in his very first duel and embarrassed our academy! We want revenge! Duel us, Fudo Yusei!"

"Yagumo Kyoji?" Rio asked Yusei.

"He was my first opponent," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes at remembering Kyoji's spider Number. "So what, do you want me to duel all five of you at once?"

"Of course not," the leader said. "You'll duel us one at a time, starting with me. Even if I lose, the next person will win!"

"Are all your classmates this rude?" Yuzuki asked Mayumi. "Orimoto Izumi was like this at first, too."

Mayumi shook her head. "No, there are good people at Osaka. We just happen to get a lot of thugs."

"Thugs?" one member of the group said. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and dreadlocks. He reminded Yuzuki of Damon, except Damon was a lot friendlier and looked much nicer. "We're not thugs! We're the pride of Osaka Duel Academy and- wait did you say Orimoto Izumi?"

"Yeah," Yuzuki said. "Yuya here beat her. Why, do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend," he answered.

Huh?" Yuya, Yuzuki, Gongenzaka, Mayumi, and Rio all said. "Seriously?" Yuya said, his eyes wide. "She's a freshman."

"Yeah? What's wrong with dating underclassmen?"

"Easy, Rikuo," another member said. He had pale skin with receding black and red hair. "Remember, we're here for Fudo Yusei, not these twerps."

"Don't condescend to me, Kaio," the senior named Rikuo said. "I'll duel you after I duel that punk who beat my girlfriend!"

"How about we make this more interesting?" Yusei suddenly said, causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. To Rio's surprise, he was smiling, but it was a challenging smile.

"How about you two duel Yuya and Yuzuki?" he said, gesturing to Kaio and Rikuo. "You strike me as about their skill level."

"What?" Rikuo said, now glaring at Yusei. "I'm a senior! You think I'm so weak a puny freshman can take me out?"

"No, I think Yuya and Yuzuki are strong enough to defeat a pair of seniors," Yusei responded, which made Yuya and Yuzuki smile with pride. "As for you three," he said, turning to the others, "I don't have a lot of time, but I do have three Numbers, so I'll duel all three of you at once."

"What?" Rio said, shocked at what Yusei had just said. "Yusei, no! There's three of them, and one of you. Let Gongenzaka and me help!"

"Stay out of this, girlie!" the leader said. He smirked at Yusei. "Oh, you're on, asshat. You actually think you can defeat three of us at once?"

"Yusei…"

"Rio," Yusei said in a calming tone, "I've been looking for a challenge all day, and I haven't found one yet. Facing three at once might make me feel better. Besides," he added, "I've beaten three duelists at once before. Though, it has been a while."

"You've beaten three duelists at once?" the leader guffawed. "Yeah right! Who do you think you are, Muto Yugi?"

"No," Yusei said, activating his white Duel Disk's blue blade. "I think I'm Fudo Yusei."

"Yusei," Rio muttered, then sighed. "Fine, if you want to lose that badly, go ahead."

Yusei, Rio, and the first three members of the Osaka group went over to a side street to have their duel. Meanwhile, Rikuo and Kaio activated their gray Duel Disks' red and blue blades respectively.

"How about we make things interesting?" Rikuo said. "Let's have an irregular Tag Duel."

"Irregular?" Yuzuki asked. "Why not a regular Tag Duel?"

"They're boring," Kaio said. "For an irregular duel, we'll each have 4000 Life Points individually, our own fields, and our own Graveyards. In addition, no player can attack on their first turn."

"So it's like a four-way duel, except two duelists ganging up on the other two," Yuya said, understanding the premise. He smiled. "Got it! This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, for us!" Rikuo said. "You're going to pay for defeating my Izumi-chan!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Rikou: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Kaio: 4000 LP**

 **Fujita Yuzuki: 4000 LP**

"I'll start things off," Rikuo said, taking two cards from his hand. "I Set a monster face-down, then place one card face-down. I end my turn."

 _Not much of a starter,_ Yuzuki thought. _That means he's setting the stage for something._

"Now it's my turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!" He looked at his hand and furrowed his brow. With the cards in his hand, he couldn't Set any kind of eligible Pendulum Scale. Still, he could protect himself.

"I summon Performapal Silver Claw in Attack Position!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"I end my turn."

That surprised Yuzuki. She'd expected Yuya to Pendulum Summon, or at least place a face-down. Guess he'd gotten a bad draw.

"With that, it's my turn," Kaio said. "Draw!" Like Yuya, he looked at his card, but he grinned instead. "I summon Pompadour Blizzardon in Attack Position!"

His monster was a black dinosaur with an ice fin on its head and two spears of ice coming out of its hide.

 **Pompadour Blizzardon ATK 1400 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"You like this monster, don't you, big guy?" Kaio asked Gongenzaka while smirking. "You have the same hairstyle!"

"Do not compare the man Gongenzaka to that lizard!" Gongenzaka shouted at him.

"He's not wrong, though," Mayumi teased, making Gongenzaka glare at her.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Kaio said, then leered at Yuzuki. "So, pretty girl, what are you going to do this turn?"

Yuzuki wrinkled her nose. "You'll see. Draw!" She looked at her cards, then widened her eyes. She hadn't told Yuya, but after being rescued from the Arcadia Movement, she'd asked Leila for some Xyz support cards, and one of the cards Leila had given her was in her hand now. She could even use it with her current hand. Unfortunately, she'd have to make a major change to her usual gameplay. She took two cards from her hand.

"With the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Phantom Dragon and Mirage Dragon rose in pillars of light on either side of her field.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Scale 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon Scale 8**

"Pendulum Scale?" Rikuo asked, having never heard of such a move. "What's this?"

"It's a method of summoning multiple monsters at once," Kaio explained. Unlike Rikuo, he had heard of this technique, but hadn't expected to see it. "This could be trouble, friend."

"So this is a Pendulum Scale?" Mayumi asked Gongenzaka, her eyes wide with wonder. "It looks so pretty!"

"Yes, but it's odd," Gongenzaka said, causing Mayumi to look at him with curiosity. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is Yuzuki's ace monster. Why would she place it in her Pendulum Zone instead of summoning it?"

"With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7!" Yuzuki declared. "Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster! Performapal Springoose!"

A yellow bird in a blue tuxedo with a pink bow-tie and blue top-hat appeared on Yuzuki's field.

 **Performapal Springoose ATK 1100 DEF 2400 LVL: 5**

"Performapal?" Mayumi said. "Isn't that the same type of monster that Yuya-kun summoned?"

"Yuya and Yuzuki run very similar Decks," Gongenzaka explained. "This allows them to have great synergy with each other."

"Since that summon was a Pendulum Summon, I still have my Normal Summon," Yuzuki told Rikuo. "I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Position!"

The man in black and red robes appeared on Yuzuki's field.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

 _When did Yuzuki get that monster?_ Gongenzaka wondered. He'd never seen it before. Yuya, who had seen Gagaga Magician before, knew what Yuzuki was planning to do, but he was surprised at what Yuzuki did next.

"Now, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Galaxy Wave! From now on, each time Yuya and I Xyz Summon, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent."

 _That card wasn't in her Deck before,_ Yuya thought. _Did she get Xyz support cards like I did?_

"That would be a problem," Rikuo said while sneering. "Except you made a mistake. Neither of your monsters have the same Level as the other!"

"Are you sure about that?" Yuzuki asked him, a smile on her face.

"What?" Rikuo said

"I activate Gagaga Magician's effect! Once per turn, I can change his Level to between 1 and 8 until the end of the turn. I change Gagaga Magician's Level to 5!"

 **Gagaga Magician LVL: 4** → **5**

"Two Level 5s?" Kaio said, his eyes widening. "Uh oh."

"It's like you think! I overlay the Level 5 Gagaga Magician and Performapal Springoose!" Gagaga Magician became a stream of purple energy while Springoose became one of green energy. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuzuki, which exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Master of stealth who strikes when his foes are at their most foolhardy! Come to this battlefield and serve me! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 5! Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!"

The Number Yuzuki won from Yamikawa appeared in its sealed form before taking its true appearance on her field. It was orbited by two orange lights.

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK 2400 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"So that is one of Yuzuki's Numbers," Gongenzaka said, impressed by the monster. "It is certainly impressive."

"Since I Xyz Summoned, the effect of Galaxy Wave activates!" Yuzuki said, pointing at Rikuo. "I choose to inflict 500 points of damage to you, Rikuo!"

Yuzuki's Spell Card shot a beam of light at Rikuo, who flinched from the attack.

 **Rikuo: 3500**

Rikuo grimaced at first, but then he smirked. "Thanks for that," he said to Yuzuki. "Now I can begin my revenge for Izumi-chan!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, not expecting that reaction.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Kaio declared. "Blizzard Egg Level 5! Since a player took effect damage, this card allows that player to summon a Level 5 monster from their hand! If they cannot, they take 500 points of damage! Since Rikuo took damage, he gets targeted for its effects."

"You're betting that your partner has a Level 5 monster?" Yuzuki said, her eyes widening. "That's a very specific gamble!"

"And one that pays off," Rikuo said, taking a card from his hand. "Because I happen to have one! I summon Baggy Pants Lavasaurus in Attack Position!"

This dinosaur was red in color with crystals on its back and large yellow claws.

 **Baggy Pants Lavasaurus ATK 2100 DEF 1300 LVL: 5**

"Thanks for the monster, Kaio," Rikuo said to his partner. "How about I repay the favor? I activate the Trap Card Flame Egg Level 5! Since I took effect damage, this card allows my opponent to summon a Level 5 monster from their hand. If they don't, they take 500 points of damage."

"You're making the same gamble?" Yuya said, his own eyes wide.

"And it's a worthwhile one," Kaio said. "Because I also have a Level 5 monster in my hand. I summon Icebergdon in Defense Position!"

This monster looked like a large turtle with a long tail and neck and had a massive glacier attached to its back.

 **Icebergdon ATK 1300 DEF 2100 LVL: 5**

 _They both had cards on their fields that allowed them to summon Level 5 monsters during my turn, and Level 5 monsters in their hands at the same time,_ Yuzuki thought, her eyes narrowing. _Something isn't right about this_.

Out loud, she said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn," she said.

"Then it's my turn," Rikuo said. "Draw!" He looked at his card and smirked. "Sorry, but one of you is losing this turn. But which should it be?" He considered it, then smirked at Yuzuki. "It'll be you, little lady. You are the one who damaged me, after all."

"Aren't you the confident one?" Yuzuki said. "I promise you, neither Yuya or I am losing this turn!"

"Let's test that promise, shall we? I Flip Summon Flamesaurus!"

Rikuo's face-down monster flipped up, revealing an ankylosaur with red and black armor, four red spikes on its back, and a flail at the end of its tail.

 **Flamesaurus ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Since Flamesaurus was Flip Summoned, its effect activates, and its Level is increased by one!"

 **Flamesaurus LVL: 4** → **5**

"Now he has two Level 5 monsters," Gongenzaka noted, narrowing his eyes. "Yuya… Yuzuki…"

"I overlay my two Level 5 monsters!" Rikuo declared. His two monsters became streams of red energy that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as Rikuo chanted.

"Ancient dinosaur, be reborn from the force of the volcano, and incinerate all those beneath your notice! Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 5! Number 61: Volcasaurus!"

A giant red ball with spikes of lava on the top and bottom appeared on Rikuo's field. It then unsealed itself into a monster. Volcasaurus was a large red and orange dinosaur with wing-like attachments on its back and large spikes for claws and on its kneecaps. It was orbited by two red lights.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus ATK 2500 DEF 1000 RNK: 5**

"That's a big monster," Mayumi noted, her eyes wavering on seeing Volcasaurus.

"Wait until you see its effect, classmate," Rikuo told Mayumi. "I activate Volcasaurus's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and then they take damage equal to that monster's attack points! Best of all, I can activate this effect as long as Volcasaurus has Xyz Materials!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, her eyes widening in horror. Now she understood what Rikuo meant when he said one of them was going to lose.

* * *

"Gluttonous nightmare that spins webs in the dark! Become the hunger that can never be satiated!" the first of Yusei's opponents' chanted. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 10! Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula!"

A massive blue and brown spider with a single eye appeared on the field. It had a green "35" mark on its abdomen. It reminded Yusei of Malevolent Sin, only fatter.

 **Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula ATK 0 DEF 0 RNK: 10**

The Number's owner laughed with contempt. "So then, IDA, you scared of my Rank 10 Number monster? Betting you regret taking on Kyoji now!"

Yusei said nothing, only narrowing his eyes and wondering, T _wo opponents who use spider monsters in one day? What did I do to get that kind of luck?_

* * *

"I detach one Xyz Material from Volcasaurus and target Silver Claw! Magmax!" Rikuo declared. Volcausaurus ate one of its lights, then two spots on its chest opened up and shot fire at Silver Claw, destroying it. Yuya cried out from his monster's destruction and the damage.

 **Yuya: 2200 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki cried out, worried for her best friend.

"Worry about yourself, girlie!" Rikuo said, making her glare at him. "I activate Volcasaurus's effect again, only this time I target your Number! Magmax!" Volcasaurus ate its other Xyz Material, then shot fire at Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja. Rikuo smirked, but then looked in shock when he saw Crimson Shadow was still on Yuzuki's field.

"What?" he said in befuddlement. "Why wasn't your monster destroyed?"

"Because of Crimson Shadow's ability," Yuzuki explained. "By using one Xyz Material, I can negate Crimson Shadow's destruction." Sure enough, one less light was circling Crimson Shadow.

"And now you don't have any Xyz Materials," Yuzuki taunted him. "What, are you going to cry and run home since your move didn't work?"

 _What's she doing?_ Yuya wondered. Then his eyes widened in realization. _She's trying to get him to attack her instead of me!_

"You little…," Rikuo growled. "You're asking for it! I activate the Spell Card Overlay Capture! This card allows me to take an Xyz Material from my opponent's monster and attach it to my own!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, not expecting that. The orange light orbiting Crimson Shadow turned red and started orbiting Volcasaurus. Now Crimson Shadow had no Xyz Materials. "Oh crap."

"That's right," Rikuo said, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Not so smug now are you, little girl? I activate Volcasaurus's effect and target Crimson Shadow! Magmax" Volcasaurus ate its material and blasted Crimson Shadow, damaging Yuzuki and making her cry out like Yuya did.

 **Yuzuki: 1600 LP**

"Yuzuki," Yuya grumbled, looking at his best friend worryingly.

"This ends now, girlie!" Rikuo said. "Volcasaurus, attack her directly!"

Volcasaurus sent a stream of fire at Yuzuki, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"I activate my Trap Card! Performapal Signal!" she declared. "I draw a card, and if it's a monster, I send it to the Graveyard and your attack is negated!" She drew, then showed it to Rikuo. "I drew Performapal Cheermole! That means your attack is negated!"

A train signal appeared in front of Yuzuki and got hit with Volcasaurus's attack. It withstood it, however, and protected Yuzuki.

"Slippery little minx, aren't you?" Rikuo muttered. "Fine, you get a reprieve. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "Dra-!"

"ERROR! ERROR!"

Large holographic exes suddenly appeared on the field, causing the cards and monster holograms to disappear. They were accompanied by an automatic voice.

"THIS DUEL IS RENDERED INVALID!"

"What?" Yuya said, his eyes wide. "Who's doing this?"

"That would be me." Everyone turned to look at the culprit. He was a young man, looking to be around Yusei's and Rio's age, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a long golden earring attached to a wing of hair on the left side of his face. He had red markings above his eyes and on his cheeks. He wore a silver coat similar to the IDA uniform with a badge on the right pocket.

"As a tournament regulator, I declare this match invalid!" the youth said, surprising everyone.

"What?" Yuzuki said. "Why?"

"You can't do this, you IDA brat!" Rikuo said, snarling at him. "Just because your school is losing-."

The boy silenced him with a glare. "It is not the outcome I care about. What I care about is the fact that the automated shuffle function on your Duel Disk, as well as your partner's, failed to activate! You sabotaged your Duel Disks, and cheated!"

"I knew it!" Yuzuki declared. "That Level 5 combo was too convenient!"

"The two of you broke the rules Akaba Reiji, as well as your headmaster, agreed to," the boy said, his eyes narrowing in disgust at the two Osaka duelists. "As such, I am ending this duel and confiscating your Numbers. These two will duel me in order to earn them."

"What's your name, sir?" Yuya asked him, surprising the young man.

"Mizar," he said. "I graduated last year, but Akaba Reiji invited me back as a regulator for this tournament."

"Mizar-san, please," Yuya said. "Let us finish the duel."

"What?" Mizar said, his eyes wide. "But they cheated! They don't deserve to be called duelists!"

"The man Gongenzaka agrees with Mizar-san," Gongenzaka said, looking with disgust at his friends' opponents.

"So do I," Mayumi said, sharing the look. "Our school has a bad enough reputation as it is. We don't need cheaters like those two making it worse."

"Cheaters?" Kaio repeated, offended. "We are simply doing everything it takes to win. That's what our teachers taught us to do!"

"We are taught to duel with honor!" Mayumi yelled at him. "Winning has no meaning if you have to cheat to do it! All it does is show how pathetic you really are!"

"You traitor!" Rikuo said, glaring at Mayumi. "Siding with these idiots over your own school? We'll make you-."

"Please, Mizar-san?" Yuya pleaded, interrupting Rikuo's rant. "This is mine and Yuzuki's fight. It doesn't matter if our opponents cheat. We will still win!"

Mizar paused, considering. He still wanted to bring those two in, but the boy's conviction was impressive.

"What do you want?" he asked Yuzuki. "Like your partner said, this is your fight."

Yuzuki didn't say anything for a while, then she said, "Let it continue. I don't want to win because of a technicality."

Mizar still looked disgusted, but he sighed. "Very well," he said. "This duel will continue. But-," he said, turning to Rikuo and Kaio, fixing them with a death glare. "Neither of you will cheat anymore. I have my eye on you. And once you lose, I will inform your headmaster of your actions."

"Agreed," Kaio said before Rikuo could yell at Mizar. "But if we win, we stay in the tournament."

Mizar looked like he swallowed something unpleasant, but nodded in agreement. The red exes disappeared from the field as the cards reappeared.

"Let's get back to it!" Yuya declared, placing his hand on his Deck again. "Draw!" He looked at what he drew and smiled. "Yes! The tide has turned!" He took two cards from his hand and said, "With the Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and the Scale 5 Performapal Fireflux, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" His two monsters, a red and yellow snake, and a firefly with a lightbulb behind and an orange tuxedo, appeared in pillars of light on either side of his field.

 **Performapal Partnaga Scale 3**

 **Performapal Fireflux Scale 5**

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon multiple Level 4 monsters!" Yuya declared as the pendant around his neck glowed and a giant version of it swung between the pillars. "Swing, pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! From my Extra Deck, Performapal Silver Claw! And from my hand, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

Yuya's two monsters appeared on his field out of a red portal.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK 500 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Kaio said, bracing himself. "This isn't good."

"On the contrary, it's very good," Yuya said, smiling. "I overlay the Level 4 Silver Claw and Level 4 Skeeter Skimmer!" Silver Claw became a stream of purple light while Skeeter Skimmer became a stream of blue light. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Yuya, which exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Champion of hope who illuminates heaven and earth with his light! Let the world know of your majesty! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 39: Utopia!"

Yuya's Number appeared, first in its sealed form, then took on its usual appearance while being orbited by two yellow lights.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"Utopia?" Gongenzaka said, his eyes widening on seeing Yuya's Number for the first time. "It looks amazing."

"It looks beautiful!" Mayumi squeed.

"And remember!" Yuzuki suddenly said. "When we Xyz Summon, my Galaxy Wave Spell Card deals 500 points of damage to a player. I choose Rikuo again!"

Another blast of light hit Rikuo, who grimaced from it.

 **Rikuo: 3000 LP**

Kaio smirked. "Not bad, kids. Sadly, that summon was wasted."

"What?" Yuya said, his eyes widening.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Avalanche!" Kaio declared. "Since you Xyz Summoned, I can activate this card. Now, that Xyz Monster cannot attack, and each time you use its effect, you take 500 points of damage!"

"In other words, you summoned a useless monster," Rikuo said, smirking at Yuya. "Good luck with that, IDA."

Yuya grit his teeth, but kept his composure. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." He turned to Yuzuki. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki. I couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry, Yuya," she said, smiling at him. "As long as we have Life Points, we're still in this duel."

"Then why don't we get around to getting rid of your Life Points?" Kaio said, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

* * *

"Slothful nightmare that spins webs in the dark! Bring our enemies to inaction, and send them to hell! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 11! Number 84: Pain Gainer!"

Another giant spider, this one blue and green with an "84" mark on the right side of its abdomen and three eyes, appeared alongside Ravenous Tarantula. If possible, this one was even fatter than its brother.

 **Number 84: Pain Gainer ATK 0 DEF 0 RNK: 11**

"Now you're facing two powerful Numbers, IDA trash!" its owner taunted. "Have anything to say to that?"

Rio sighed. She was getting tired of these foolish insults. They were stupid and repetitive. But she was worried for Yusei. Not just because of the duel, but because he was facing spiders. They were the one thing she'd seen that ever unnerved him. When they'd found a spider in the garage, Yusei had been unable to concentrate until Damon had killed it.

Sure enough, Yusei didn't respond to his opponent's taunt. What he did do was narrow his eyes even more and give Pain Gainer a look of pure disgust.

* * *

Kaio smirked at Yuzuki. "Even if Utopia can't attack, it still protects your boyfriend. Guess that means you're my target!"

"It won't be that- wait, did you say boyfriend?" Yuzuki said, her cheeks turning red. "H-He isn't my boyfriend! He's just my best friend!"

"I wonder about that," Mayumi said while giggling. Gongenzaka meanwhile looked worried for Yuzuki.

"I switch Icebergdon from Defense to Attack Position," Kaio said. "Now, Icebergdon, attack Fujita Yuzuki directly!"

Icebergdon charged at Yuzuki, who had no cards in her hand or on her field, but Yuya was ready.

"I activate Utopia's effect!" he declared. "By detaching one Xyz Material, I can negate one attack! Light Wing Shield!"

One of the lights orbiting Utopia went to its chest as it extended its right wing, protecting Yuzuki from Icebergdon's attack. As it did, Yuya received an electric shock from Avalanche since he used Utopia's effect.

 **Yuya: 1700 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki said, worried for her friend.

"I'm fine, Yuzuki," he assured her.

"But she won't be!" Kaio said, gritting his teeth. "Pompadour Blizzardon, attack her directly!"

Pompadour Blizzardon charged, but Yuya wasn't quitting.

"Once again, I activate Utopia's effect!" he said. "Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia extended its right wing again, this time blocking Blizzardon's attack. And again, Yuya received an electric shock from Avalanche, though this one made him cry out.

 **Yuya: 1200 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzuki shrieked, now really concerned for him.

"Like I said, don't worry, Yuzuki," Yuya said, staggering but still on his feet. "I can handle it. It's worth it to protect you."

"You little…," Kaio grumbled. "You sacrificed your own Life Points to protect her? You must really care for her. I'll look forward to breaking that bond."

"But before he does that," Rikuo interrupted, gesturing to his face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Volcanic Ash! This card lets me switch an Attack Position monster to Defense Position! I switch Blizzardon to Defense Position!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, unable to make sense of the move. "Why?"

"Because," Kaio said with a smirk, "I have this card! I activate the Spell Card Frozen Ice Cave! This allows me to increase the Level of a Defense Position monster I control by 1. I increase Blizzardon's Level from 4 to 5!"

 **Pompadour Blizzardon LVL: 4** → **5**

"He has two Level 5 monsters!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"It's what you think!" Kaio said, pointing to the sky. "I overlay my two Level 5 monsters!" Both his monsters became streams of blue light that entered the black and yellow portal. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Ancient dinosaur, be reborn from the depths of the Arctic, and join me in service! Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 5! Number 19: Freezerdon!"

This Number's sealed form was an ice spearhead attached to a three-layered block. It unsealed into a blue dinosaur monster similar in appearance to Volcasaurus, except with more spikes, actual wings, and it looked like it was made of ice instead of lava. It was orbited by two blue lights as it roared in Defense Position.

 **Number 19: Freezerdon ATK 2000 DEF 2500 RNK: 5**

"So that's his Number," Yuzuki muttered. "Great."

"I activate Freezerdon's effect!" Kaio declared. "I detach 1 Xyz Material, and since the monsters used to summon Volcasaurus are in the Graveyard, I can reattach them to Volcasaurus!"

"What?" Yuya said as one of the blue lights orbiting Freezerdon disappeared and two red lights appeared orbiting Volcasaurus.

"With Volcasaurus's Xyz Materials back, that means it can destroy Utopia and whatever monster Yuzuki summons," Gongenzaka realized. "This is very bad."

"Yuzuki-chan still has her turn, though," Mayumi pointed out. "She can turn it around, can't she?"

Rikuo laughed at Mayumi. "Don't be foolish, little girl! When my turn comes, both of these IDA wimps will lose!"

Mizar stood watching, his face impassive.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Kaio said, playing the last cards in his hand. "This is going to be your last turn, pretty girl. Better make it count."

"I will!" Yuzuki said. "Draw!" She looked at her card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Scale Draw! I target a Pendulum card in the Pendulum Zone with a Scale of 6 or below, then I negate its effects and reduce its Scale to 1. I then draw cards equal to the difference between the previous and current Scales." She gestured to Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "Phantom Dragon is Scale 4. That Scale now becomes 1 and I draw three cards!"

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Scale 4** → **1**

Yuzuki looked at her new cards, then picked one. "I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure! Since there are three Xyz Monsters on the field, I draw three cards!" She drew again, then smiled. With this, she could destroy Volcasaurus. Even if she couldn't, she could make it so that it couldn't use its effects.

"With the current Pendulum Scale, I can summon Levels 2 through 7 monsters!" Yuzuki declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Dragonpulse Magician! Wisdom-Eye Magician! And Performapal Swincobra!"

Yuya and Gongenzaka had already seen the first two monsters. Swincobra was a cobra with a blue cape over its hood and two strings attached to handles at the end of the hood, giving it the appearance of a swing.

 **Dragonpulse Magician ATK 1800 DEF 900 LVL: 4 PS: 1**

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

 **Performapal Swincobra ATK 300 DEF 1800 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Three Level 4 monsters all at once?" Rikuo said in amazement.

"Not just three Level 4 monsters," Yuzuki said, a grin on her face. "Three Level 4 _Pendulum_ monsters."

"What?" Kaio said in response to that as Yuzuki pointed upwards.

"I overlay the Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician, Wisdom-Eye Magician, and Performapal Swincobra!" she declared. Dragonpulse and Swincobra became streams of orange light while Wisdom-Eye become a stream of yellow light. All three entered the black and yellow portal that appeared. It exploded with energy as Yuzuki chanted.

"Magnificent warrior with the dichromatic eyes! Ascend to the stage, and entertain our foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin!"

The woman with heterochromatic eyes and a magical staff-sword appeared on Yuzuki's field, orbited by three purple lights.

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2400 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"Is this Yuzuki's true Number?" Gongenzaka wondered. "The one she received when the tournament started?"

"2400 attack points?" Rikuo said, then leered at Yuzuki. "Too bad, pretty little girl. It looks like your last-ditch effort failed."

"You shouldn't be so conceited, Rikuo-kun," Yuzuki said condescendingly, adding the honorific because she knew it would annoy him. "It makes you look even stupider than you are."

"What did you say?" Rikuo growled at her.

"I activate Performance Paladin's effect!" she declared. "Since she has Xyz Materials, she gains 400 attack points for every 'Odd-Eyes' and 'Magician' card in my Pendulum Zones! I have Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my Pendulum Zones, so she gains 800 attack points!"

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2400** → **3200**

"3200 attack points?" Rikuo said, surprised.

"And don't forget, my Paladin isn't your only concern," Yuzuki said. "Since I Xyz Summoned again, Galaxy Wave deals you 500 points of damage!"

Galaxy Wave hit Rikuo with another blast of light, making him growl with indignation.

 **Rikuo: 2500 LP**

"And in case you're wondering, my Paladin has a second effect," Yuzuki told him. "If I detach an Xyz Material, I can then declare Spell, Trap, or Monster cards, and the effects of all face-up cards of that type on your field are negated until the end of the turn. Even better, I can activate this effect during your turn!"

"What?" Rikuo said, his eyes widening again, only this time in horror and realization.

"That means he can't use Volcasaurus's effect next turn, because Performance Paladin will block it!" Mayumi said excitedly. "Even if he protects it, he still won't be able to destroy their monsters!"

"Yes! Way to go, Yuzuki!" Gongenzaka cheered. "Show these low-life cheaters how a true duelist duels!"

"With pleasure, Gongenzaka!" Yuzuki said, pointing to Volcasaurus. "Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, attack Volcasaurus! Final Performance!"

Paladin's staff glowed as she flipped it and charged Volcasaurus. Unfortunately, Kaio got in the way.

"I activate the Trap Card Compensation Exchange!" he said. "Since you attacked Volcasaurus, this card negates the attack!"

Paladin's sword bounced off a barrier that appeared around Volcasaurus. Kaio grimaced at what came next.

"In return, Compensation Exchange inflicts damage to me equal to Volcasaurus's attack." He screamed as he was shocked with electricity from his Trap Card.

 **Kaio: 1500 LP**

"Kaio!" Rikuo shouted, looking concerned for his teammate and best friend.

"I'm fine, Rikuo," Kaio said. "You can pay her back next turn."

"I will" Rikuo promised, then turned back to Yuzuki. "You shouldn't have attacked! I activate the Trap Card Volcanic Burst! Since a player took effect damage, I can negate the effects of one of my opponent's monsters until my next End Phase!"

Performance Paladin was suddenly encased in volcanic rock, struggling against it as her attacks points went down.

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 3200** → **2400**

"This isn't good," Gongenzaka said, his eyes narrowing. "With Paladin's effects negated, Volcasaurus can destroy her and Utopia."

Yuzuki, aware of this, looked at the two cards in her hand. She had a way to protect herself, but she didn't have a way to protect Yuya. In that case, she'd have to get Rikuo's attention.

"I place two cards face-down," she said. "I end my turn." She looked up and sneered at Rikuo. "I have to be honest, I'm disappointed."

"What?" he said, surprised.

"I mean, I heard that Osaka was one of the four best duel academies here in Japan," Yuzuki said. "But so far, I'm not impressed. Even Orimoto's dueling style was weak. It was one of the easiest duels Yuya's ever had."

"Why you…," Rikuo growled, giving Yuzuki a death glare. "Insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult my Izumi-chan! That's it! I'm taking you out this turn! Draw!"

"Oh wait!" Yuzuki said, looking like a light bulb in her head had lit up. "I remember! I can activate this! The Trap Card Pendulum Switch! This card allows me to either place a monster from my field into my Pendulum Zone, or take a monster in my Pendulum Zone and place it on my field. I'll do the second choice, and summon Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon to my field in Defense Position!"

Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon disappeared from its pillar and reappeared on Yuzuki's field, roaring in appreciation of the fact it was finally on the field instead of in a pillar.

 **Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 600 LVL: 3 PS: 8**

"Like that's going to stop me!" Rikuo said. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" He smirked at his cards, then said, "I activate Volcasaurus's effect! I detach an Xyz Material and destroy Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin! Magmax!" Volcasaurus sent a stream of lava at Performance Paladin as Rikuo gave a sadistic smirk. "It's over!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?" Rikuo said in response to Yuzuki's question.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's effect!" she declared. "Once per turn, if I have an 'Odd-Eyes' in my Pendulum Zone, I can target an 'Odd-Eyes' monster I control, and once per turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects! I target Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin!"

The lava struck Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, but instead of being destroyed, she remained. She sighed in relief that she was still on the field.

"You think you can evade me that easily?" Rikuo said through gritted teeth before taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Equip Spell Card Xyz Unit! Volcasaurus now gains 200 attack points multiplied by its Rank! Since its Rank is 5, it gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Volcasaurus ATK 2500** → **3500**

Yuzuki remembered when Leila used Xyz Unit against Sawatari. _Uh oh._

"Of course, its Xyz Unit's other effect that matters here," Rikuo said, smirking again. "If I activate an effect that requires detaching an Xyz Material, I can send this card to the Graveyard instead. I'll do that and destroy your Performance Paladin! And this time, your green dragon can't stop it! Magmax!"

 **Volcasaurus ATK 3500** → **2500**

Volcasaurus sent a stream of lava at Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, but before it hit, Yuya spoke up.

"Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon might not be able to stop you, but I can!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Trap Card Damage Diet! Until the End Phase, all effect damage Yuzuki and I take is cut in half!"

The blast hit Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, destroying her and forcing Yuzuki to her knees, but she was still in this duel.

 **Yuzuki: 400 LP**

"Thank you, Yuya," Yuzuki said to him. "I'll repay you by making sure Utopia isn't destroyed!" Yuzuki gestured to her second face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Magician's Karma! Since a Spellcaster-type monster on my field was destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to them equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"What?" Rikuo said, not expecting this.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Yuzuki shouted. "I'll destroy Volcasaurus!"

"Rikuo's Life Points are 2500!" Gongenzaka said excitedly. "If this goes through, Rikuo will lose!"

"I won't let you!" Kaio said. "I activate the Trap Card Forced Change! Since you targeted a monster me or my partner controls with a card effect, I can change the target! I switch it to Freezerdon!"

"What?" Rikuo and Yuzuki said.

"Freezerdon has 2000 attack points," Yuya realized. "That means-."

A magic circle appeared around Freezerdon as chains of light came out and wrapped around it. Freezerdon was dragged down, then exploded, causing Kaio to shout out as he fell to his knees and lost.

 **Kaio: 0 LP**

"Kaio!" Rikuo said, looking with concern at Kaio.

"Don't worry about me," Kaio said, looking from Rikuo to Yuya. "Worry about him. Without my Avalanche card, his Xyz Monster can attack."

"He can," Yuya said, making Rikuo turn to him. "And thanks to Partnaga's Pendulum ability, I can give Utopia another 600 attack points next turn."

Rikuo grit his teeth. As much as he wanted to destroy Mirage Dragon and defeat Yuzuki, if he didn't destroy Utopia, he would lose Volcasaurus. Besides, Sakaki Yuya was the one who'd defeated Izumi. He was the one who had to pay.

"Fine then!" Rikuo shouted. "You want me to defeat you instead? I will! I activate Volcasaurus's effect, detach one Xyz Material, and destroy your Utopia! Magmax!"

"Even with Damage Diet, Yuya will take too much damage," Yuzuki said, looking worriedly at Yuya. "Yuya, please tell me you have a plan."

"Of course I do," Yuya said, smiling at Yuzuki. "You know me." He gestured to his last face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Grave Performance! This Special Summons a non-Pendulum 'Performapal' monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated! I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK 500 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"And then, Grave Performance also allows me to lower the attack points of one monster on the field by the Summoned monster's attack points!" Yuya explained. "That means Utopia loses 500 attack points!"

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500** → **2000**

"You'll still lose your Number!" Rikuo screamed. Volcasaurus sent a stream of lava at Utopia, destroying it.

"Due to Damage Diet, the damage is halved!" Yuya reminded him. He still winced from the damage.

 **Yuya: 200 LP**

"You only have 200 Life Points left and you only have 400 Life Points," Rikuo said to Yuya and Yuzuki. "That Mirage Dragon is in Defense Position, but your monster isn't! Volcasaurus, attack Skeeter Skimmer!"

"I won't let you!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Pendulum effect of Performapal Fireflux! Since you declared an attack, I can Tribute 1 'Performapal' monster, negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase! I Tribute Skeeter Skimmer!"

Skeeter Skimmer disappeared as Volcasaurus's attack missed.

"And since the monster summoned by Grave Performance left the field, I can decrease the attack points of a monster on the field by that monster's attack points!" Yuya continued. "So your Volcasaurus loses 500 attack points!"

 **Volcasaurus ATK 2500** → **2000**

"How dare you," Rikuo said, narrowing his eyes in hatred at Yuya. "You think I'll let you win after all this? I won't! I activate the Continuous Spell Card Twin Volcano! Now, during my Standby Phase, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Or, I can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage. I end my turn."

"That means-," Mayumi said.

"When his turn comes, Yuya and Yuzuki will lose," Gongenzaka said solemnly.

Mizar said nothing, continuing to watch the duel.

"Looks like it's our victory," Kaio said with a smirk, still kneeling.

"No," Yuzuki said, her face fierce. "Yuya still has his turn. As long as he believes in his cards, they will respond! And they'll have some help from me! I activate the final effect of Magician's Karma! During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, I can banish it, draw one card, then add that card to another player's hand." She drew, looked at her card, and smiled. "Yuya! I'll give this card to you!"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised as he caught the card she threw. "You can give it to me?"

"By the rules of this Tag Duel, yes," she said. "Now, win." Yuya looked at the card she gave him. It was another Xyz card.

"Useless!" Rikuo said, a psychotic smirk on his face. "You have no monsters, two cards in your hand, and no hope! You've lost!"

* * *

"Threads that rule the false heaven! Become a fleeting illusion and guide my disintegrating soul! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 12! Number 77: The Seven Sins!"

The Osaka leader summoned his Number, and it was much larger than the other ones. It was a massive white spider with blue transparent legs and fangs. It only had two eyes, but they glittered with malice.

 **Number 77: The Seven Sins ATK 4000 DEF 3000 RNK: 12**

"Hahaha!" the leader laughed cruelly. "What do you say to this? A Rank 12 Number! Combined with Numbers 35 and 84, you have no chance of victory!"

Yusei's right eye was staring to twitch upon seeing the three giant spiders he was fighting. _I'm starting to think I'm cursed,_ he thought.

"On my next turn," he said aloud, a serious expression on his face. "I'm going to destroy all three of your Numbers and end this duel."

His three opponents laughed at that. "Are you serious?" the leader. "Defeat a Rank 10, a Rank 11, and a Rank 12 Xyz Monsters all on the same turn? I'm starting to think you IDA people have suicidal senses of humor!"

Yusei didn't respond. He only continued to stare at Number 77 with dislike.

* * *

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!" Yuya looked at the cards in his hand. He had three Spell Cards, one of which was Yuzuki's. With what he had in his hand, he could summon Utopia, but it wouldn't be enough to win the duel. On the other hand, …

He looked at Yuzuki's card and read its effect. His eyes widened in realization. Yes! With this combo, they could win!

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn!" Yuya declared, playing his card. "With this, I can summon a monster from any player's Graveyard! I summon Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin from Yuzuki's Graveyard!"

Performance Paladin reappeared, twirling her staff-sword.

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2400 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"Ha! You fool," Rikuo said. "That monster may have powerful effects, but it can't attack while it has no Xyz Materials!"

"Why would Yuya summon Yuzuki's Number?" Gongenzaka wondered. "What is he planning?"

"Performance Paladin may not be able to attack now," Yuya said, taking another card from his hand. "But it's a different story after I play this! I activate Overlay Regen! This card allows all players with Xyz Monsters to attach one card from our Graveyards to them. So I attach a card from my Graveyard to Performance Paladin, and you attach one to Volcasaurus!"

A black circle appeared on the field, out of which a red light and a purple light appeared and started orbiting Performance Paladin and Volcasaurus.

Rikuo grimaced. "So what, she can attack? Even if you destroy Volcasaurus, I'll still have Life Points left, and Twin Volcano will end this on my turn!"

"No," Yuya said, taking the last card in his hand, the card Yuzuki had given him. "That won't happen. Because my strength, and Yuzuki's strength, are greater than yours!"

"What?" Rikuo said, his eyes widening.

"I activate the Spell Card Armored Xyz!" Yuya declared. "This card equips an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard to an Xyz Monster on my field! While it is equipped with that monster, the equipped monster takes that monster's name and attack points! I equip Utopia from my Graveyard to Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin!"

Utopia reappeared on Yuya's field, then turned into light and surrounded Performance Paladin. Paladin gained Utopia's shoulder guards, wings, and she carried one of Utopia's swords in her left hand.

 **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin** → **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2400** → **2500**

"W-What is this?" Rikuo said, trembling before Yuya's and Yuzuki's Numbers. "What is this!?"

"This is the power of mine and Yuya's dueling!" Yuzuki told him. "Like he said, it didn't matter that you cheated. We still won!"

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Go, Performance Paladin and Utopia! Attack Volcasaurus!"

Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin gathered energy into both of her weapons, then charged at Volcasaurus. She cut it apart with the sword in her left hand. Rikuo flinched from his monster's destruction and the damage.

 **Rikuo: 2000 LP**

"Armored Xyz has one final effect," Yuzuki told Rikuo while smiling at him. "By sending Utopia to the Graveyard, Performance Paladin can attack again."

"What?" Rikuo said, a horrified expression on his face.

"I send Utopia to the Graveyard!" Yuya declared. Utopia's shoulder guards, wings, and sword disintegrated, leaving only Performance Paladin. "Now Paladin can attack again!"

 **Number 39 Utopia** → **Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin ATK 2500** → **2400**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin, attack Rikuo directly! Final Performance!"

Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin swung her staff-sword, still glowing with energy, at Rikuo, who screamed as his Life Points hit 0.

 **Rikuo: 0 LP**

"Yes!" Mayumi cheered. "They won! They won!"

"Way to go, Yuya and Yuzuki!" Gongenzaka shouted, trying to cover his tears of relief.

Yuya breathed a sigh of relief, then walked over to Yuzuki. "Here," he said, holding Armored Xyz out to Yuzuki. "This is yours, after all."

Yuzuki took the card back then, to Yuya's surprise, threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Yuya," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her back.

Mizar walked up to Kaio and Rikuo. "The two of you lost," he said, his eyes narrowed in disgust of the duo. "Hand over your Numbers."

"But-," Kaio protested, but Mizar sharpened his glare and he stopped. He handed over Freezerdon while Rikuo handed over Volcasaurus. Mizar took them and walked over to Yuya and Yuzuki, who were still hugging.

"I believe these are yours," Mizar said, holding out the two Numbers to them. Yuya hesitated, then said to Yuzuki, "Go ahead, take Volcasaurus. It was your card that defeated it."

"And you were the duelist who defeated it," Yuzuki said, taking Freezerdon. "I'll be fine with 19."

"Alright," Yuya said, taking Number 61.

"This isn't over, IDA!" Rikuo shouted at them. "Once our friends finish with Fudo Yusei, they'll defeat you and avenge us!"

"Fudo Yusei?" Mizar repeated, his eyes widening. "He's here?"

"He beat one of their friends, so they ganged up on him," Mayumi told him. "They went over there." She pointed over to a side street, and as she did, they all saw a bright light.

"What was that?" Gongenzaka wondered. All seven of them ran over to see, then stopped in their tracks in amazement and shock at what they saw.

Two of Yusei's opponents were kneeling on the ground, staring at him in horror. The last one was shaking in his boots, despite having a Rank 12 Number on his field. Yusei was standing calmly, a disappointed look on his face and Stardust Destiny Dragon on his field. Rio herself was watching with a mixture of satisfaction and awe on her face.

"This was more exciting than my last duel," Yusei said. "But it still wasn't enough to challenge me. Stardust Destiny Dragon, attack The Seven Sins! Fateful Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust gathered cosmic energy into its mouth and shot it at The Seven Sins, destroying it and making his last opponent scream and fall onto his rear end as his Life Points hit 0.

"H-How?" the leader said, his voice shaking in shock. "I-It was a t-three-on-one m-match. H-How could h-he beat a-all of us on the s-same turn?"

Kaio and Rikuo were staring at their friends with their mouths wide open. When Yusei turned around and glared at them, Kaio said, "Let's get out of here, Rikuo!" The two of them turned tail and ran away as fast as they could.

"What does Orimoto Izumi see in him?" Yuzuki wondered aloud. Yuya and Mayumi shrugged, having no idea.

Yusei walked up to his three opponents on the ground and said, "I believe you owe me your Numbers."

All of them threw their cards on the ground. "H-Here," the leader said. "T-Take them!" All three of them got up and ran away in terror of the amazingly strong duelist who had just beaten them.

Yusei picked the three cards up from the ground and thought, _I hope I don't have to fight any more spiders._

"Why am I not surprised?" Mizar said, causing Rio and Yusei to turn around. Rio got a big smile on her face.

"Mizar!" she said, running up to him and hugging him, which he returned. "You should have told me you were in town! I would have looked for you!"

"I wanted to, but duty came first," Mizar said, pulling out of the hug and turning to Yusei, who had also walked up to him. "Nice work, Yusei. Still haven't lost yet?" He held his hand out.

"Sadly, no," Yusei said, taking Mizar hand and pumping it. "What are you doing here?"

"Akaba-sama hired me as a tournament regulator," he said. "That means I make sure the participants follow the rules. I almost ended the duel over there because one team was cheating."

"I assume you mean the two from Osaka?" Rio said, turning to give a disapproving glance to Yuya and Yuzuki, who objected profusely.

"Of course," Mizar said. "The only reason I didn't is because these two wanted to defeat them themselves. And I have to say, it was fun to watch."

"That it was," Mayumi said, causing everyone to turn to her. Her eyes were shining. "Yuya-kun, Yuzuki-chan, I'm going to apply for a transfer to IDA. Your school is _so_ much better than Osaka."

"Hard to disagree," Yuzuki said.

"The man Gongenzaka hopes you succeed, Mayumi-chan," Gongenzaka said, bowing low to her. "You are a worthy opponent, and so much better than your classmen."

Mayumi blushed and, before she lost her nerve, kissed Gongenzaka on the cheek. She ran away as Gongenzaka blushed, grabbed his cheek and started stammering.

Yuya laughed at his friend's reaction. He was going to enjoy teasing Gongenzaka about this.

Yuzuki turned back to Mizar, Rio, and Yusei. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you three know each other. You were in the graduating class before them," she said, the latter sentence being directed at Mizar.

"Of course I knew them," Mizar said. "Yusei has been undefeated since he came to IDA. That grabbed a lot of attention. As for Rio, I was her mentor, and the number one Xyz duelist before her."

"Mizar was the one duelist besides Yusei I could never beat," Rio told Yuzuki. "Though that will change someday," she said to Mizar. "Before this tournament is over, we should grab coffee."

"I'd like that," Mizar said, turning to leave, with Rio and Yusei behind him. "How's Ryoga?"

"He's excited to see me in the finals," Rio told him. "He said if I don't get into them, he'll disown me."

"Of course he did," Mizar said, laughing at Rio's brother's bad sense of humor.

Yuzuki turned back to look at Gongenzaka and Yuya, who were arguing about what just happened with Mayumi. Yuzuki giggled at that, then walked up to them and kissed Yuya on the cheek.

"Heh?" Yuya said, jumping back and rubbing his cheek, blushing profusely. "What was that for?"

"For being a good friend," Yuzuki said, smiling sweetly at him. "Come on, you two. It's getting late. We should get back to IDA. Milly and Leila should be back there by now."

The three friends turned and started the walk back to their school, proud of what they'd accomplished that day.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Souloverlay Charger  
_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0 Level: 1  
_ _If you control no monsters besides this card and have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated, then equip this card to that monster. If this card is equipped to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, it can be treated as 2 monsters for the Xyz Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster._

 _Number 60: Superheavy Samurai Warleader Divine Susanowo  
_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Machine/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2000 DEF 4000 Rank: 8  
_ _2 Level 8 Machine-Type monsters  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned by Xyz Summon. "Superheavy Samurai" monsters you control can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply their DEF for damage calculation. If this card is successfully Xyz Summoned and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard; you can equip a number of "Superheavy Samurai Soul" monsters from your Graveyard to this card with their effects negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a Spell, Trap, or monster effect is activated and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or send 1 "Superheavy Samurai Soul" card equipped to this card to the Graveyard; negate the activation of that card and destroy it. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with at least 1 "Superheavy Samurai Soul" card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached or "Superheavy Samurai Soul" cards equipped to it: its DEF becomes 2000._

 _Scale Draw Normal Spell Card  
_ _If you control no monsters: target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone with a Scale of 6 or below. Negate its effects and change its Scale to 1; Draw cards equal to the difference between its original Scale and current Scale._

 _Volcanic Burst Normal Trap Card  
_ _When a player takes effect damage: Target 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field; its effects are negated until your next End Phase._

 _Magician's Karma Normal Trap Card  
_ _When a Spellcaster-Type monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to its controller equal to that monster's original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated; you can banish this card: draw 1 card and add it to another player's hand._

 _Grave Performance Normal Trap Card  
_ _Target 1 Level 4 non-Pendulum "Performapal" monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon the targeted monster in Attack Position with its effects negated; reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by the Summoned monster's ATK. If the Summoned monster leaves the field; reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by that monster's ATK._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 20 - Fanservice_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Damn, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. Over 15,000 words. In any case, Mayumi McCoy is Charlie McCoy's niece from ZEXAL. Since all the Number holders are students, and the only time we see her is before an operation, I made her a Number duelist. Also, while Yusei's three-on-one duel here may make him overpowered, that's the point. Also, I couldn't resist having Yusei go against three spider Numbers at once.

Also, the next few chapters won't have any duels with Yuya or Yuzuki, as I want to take the time to develop the supporting cast and their dueling skills, which happened with Gongenzaka in this chapter. Please post reviews of my work, as your feedback is very important.


	20. Chapter 20: Fanservice

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to Unknowedz, raychiu, Playerhood18, Meemo, and Matsky for reviewing the last chapters. To answer questions:

raychiu: I originally wasn't planning to have Numbers 62 or 95 in the story, but thanks to you, I have an idea of how to introduce them. Thanks for that!

Matsky: At the moment, I have no intention of other characters from Digimon to appear. The only reason I chose Zoe was because her Zephyrmon form was similar to a Harpie, and I wanted Yuya to face a Harpie duelist. As for Corpse Party, I have never heard of it before and don't know what it's about, so the chances of a character appearing from that intentionally are near zero.

Now that's done, so onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Fanservice**

Several pieces of paper were released into the air. A young man with spikey red and yellow hair, dark red eyes with a cross-shaped scare over the right one threw nine cards at them, pinning them to the wall. Seven of the sheets were facing the wall, showing their backs and were therefore blank. The last two showed information on two first-year students. The young man smirked.

"So, they are my opponents for the day, huh?" he said. "I have to give them some fanservice." As he laughed, a voice behind him said, "You're as distasteful as always." The youth turned around at the voice and looked behind. The voice belonged to a teenager a year older than him with blue eyes and long silver hair, purple fringes and a light green bang. The older youth was sitting on a couch and reading a book while he was speaking.

"You choose your opponents as your fans and send them off to Hell," he said.

"It's far too much of a hassle to search for a worthy opponent," the red-eyed youth said, the smirk still on his face, as he walked over to his older brother. "And I do have a ton of fans, you see. And _every last one_ of them are terrible duelists. God am I sick of it. Collecting Number cards isn't exactly _easy_ , you know."

At that last part, the man on the couch glanced at his younger brother and closed the book. "Then maybe you'll think to _take better care_ of those Numbers, Quattro."

"Huh?" Quattro said, frowning now. "If you've got a problem with the way _I'm_ doing it, why don't you try collecting them _yourself_ , Quinton?"

That last part was true. Quinton had not been dueling in the Number Tournament yet. Instead, Quattro and his younger brother were the ones collecting Numbers for their group. There was a reason for this: their leader wanted Akaba Reiji to gain as little information about them as possible, so Quinton and their leader weren't dueling until the finals.

Quinton put on a small smirk of his own. "Now isn't the time for me to act." Quattro sneered at that.

"Oh? Are you trying to say I'm your _pawn_ or something? Then let's settle this here and now…"

"Brothers!" Quattro turned and looked at the sound of his younger brother's voice. He was a year younger than Quattro, with short, curly pink hair and emerald green eyes. He'd just walked into the room carrying a tray of tea and had an appeasing look on his face. "Please stop this! Fighting will do us no good."

Quattro sneered at his younger brother. "You shut your mouth, Trey."

"No, Trey is right." The three brothers looked up at the voice as its owner walked down the stairs from the higher level. It was a young boy with blonde hair that ended in a braid over his right shoulder. His clothes were light blue and green. Most of his face was covered by a gray metallic crowned mask. The only parts it showed were his right yellow eye and the right half of his mouth.

"Quattro, you said a bit too much," the young boy admonished. "You mustn't forget that noble heart of yours like the other two have."

"Vetrix," Quattro said with some distaste before raising his hands as he smirked. "Are you trying to label me as a troublemaker?"

Quinton rose from the couch and gave his brother a severe look. "Watch your tongue!" he snapped.

"Say wha-?" Quattro said as the eldest brother approached him and intruded on his personal space. "I will not tolerate you being rude to Vetrix!" Quinton said, narrowing his eyes at Quattro. Quattro in turn looked to the side and said, "I got it."

"Trey," Quinton said, turning to walk away. "You understand your role today, do you not?"

"Yes," Trey answered, still holding the tea tray. "Big brother Quinton." Quinton took one of the cards from the pinned papers, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Kamishiro Rio is part of this tournament," he said, which made Quattro widen his eyes. This was the first he'd heard about that. "There is no doubt she will discover Quattro's involvement in this tournament and attempt to reach him." Quinton threw the card over to Trey, who caught it. "Fight her with this Number. She is sure to come before the two of you eventually."

Trey nodded. He had his own feelings on fighting Rio-san, but he kept them from his face. "Yes, big brother Quinton," he said, and walked towards the door, joined by Quattro, who looked annoyed as he did so. Before they left, Quattro grabbed the Number cards he'd pinned to the wall, holding another one out to Trey.

"Big brother Quattro?" Trey whispered to him, surprised.

"Rio-san is no ordinary opponent," Quattro whispered back, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "You'll need every advantage you can get." Trey gave a small smile and took the card as they continued walking out.

As they left, Quinton turned and looked out the massive windows at the Tokyo landscape. The tallest building was the Akaba Corporation tower. If its CEO wasn't there, he'd probably be at his precious academy.

"Akaba Reiji," Quattro growled. "We will take everything from him. Just as his father did to us!"

"Quinton." The youth turned to look at Vetrix, who still stood on the staircase. "Quinton, be sure to keep our movements as quiet as possible. Akaba likely thinks I'm dead, or lost in a hole somewhere." Vetrix smirked as he continued, "It's _my_ job to notify him of my presence, after all."

* * *

Reiji poured tea into his mother's cup as she said, "So, Reiji-san. The first day of the Number Tournament is over. Do we know which duelists have been eliminated?"

"We have good estimates, yes," Reiji said, placing the cup in front of Akaba Himika. "About 40 duelists were disqualified yesterday, either through duels, or for cheating by the regulators."

"Do you know how many each academy has lost?" Himika asked.

"The Kyoto Royal Duel Academy lost nine of their duelists, mostly freshmen," Reiji said. "The Tokyo National Duel Academy lost ten, and IDA has only lost six – four juniors and two seniors. Osaka, on the other hand, lost three-fifths of their duelists, including all but two of their seniors."

" _Six_ of their seniors lost?" Himika said, her eyes wide with surprise. "What happened to them?"

"They challenged Fudo Yusei," Reiji said deadpanned as his mother laughed.

"Of course they did," she said as she put sugar into her tea and mixed it in. "A shame so many of their duelists lost. I was hoping for at least a couple to make it to the finals, but at this rate, Osaka will be lucky to get a single finalist there."

"Most of the victories yesterday were won by our academy," Reiji continued. "I know for a fact that Yusei himself is in possession of six Numbers, enough to enter the finals. Similarly, Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya are each in possession of four."

"At this rate, they'll be ready for the finals in no time," Himika said, smiling at her son's students' successes, then frowned as she remembered something. "What about the other matter? Vetrix and his family?"

"We attempted to monitor them," Reiji said, his eyes narrowing. "However, their Duel Disks apparently have programs in them to keep us from seeing them and their cards. We can tell when they are dueling and who their opponents are, but we can't get any info on their Decks, or which one of them is dueling. I can't even see which Numbers they have."

"I thought you put trackers in the Numbers to keep an eye on them?"

"The trackers are all identical," Reiji said. "Meaning they can only tell me where the Numbers are, not who is holding them or which Numbers they are in question." He narrowed his eyes even further. "Truth be told, we need outside help with this. I'm content to let them do as they wish until the finals, but we need an eye on them, and we can't do it through the Numbers."

"What are you suggesting, Reiji-san?" Himika asked him.

* * *

"Alright, day two of the tournament!" Damon cheered, his hands in the air. He, Rio, and Yusei were currently walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Damon and Rio still wore their school uniforms, but Yusei was wearing his riding gear. He planned to take his Duel Runner to find his next opponent.

"Hey, I didn't see you guys before I went to sleep," Damon realized, turning to Rio. "How well did you do?" He smirked playfully and held up four cards. "I got _four_ Number cards! I'm more than halfway there!"

"That _is_ impressive," Rio said before holding up five cards and smirking back at Damon. "Five."

"Oh come on!" Damon protested. He turned to Yusei. "What about you, Yusei? I mean, you couldn't have had more than a couple duels."

Yusei held up six cards, which made Damon blanch with shock.

"S-Six already?" he said. "How?"

"He dueled three at once," Rio said, rolling her eyes. "It was an incredibly stupid thing to do, and wouldn't have worked if he was anyone else."

"They weren't very fun either," Yusei said, looking downcast. "I had three duels, but none of them could push me. Guess I'll have to wait till I face you guys in the finals."

"Y-Yeah, sounds like fun," Damon said, praying to God that his first match in the finals wouldn't be against Yusei.

"Oh, Damon," Rio said, remembering what also happened yesterday. "I ran into Mizar."

"You're kidding!" Damon said, his eyes widening in surprise before getting a happy grin on his face. "I thought he was working as a pro duelist. What's he back in town for?"

"Akaba-sama hired him, along with six others, as a tournament regulator," Yusei answered. "He even got a special card for it."

"Huh," Damon said, frowning in thought. "I know the director said the tournament would look out for cheaters, but I thought it would be company employees, not former students. Do you know who the other regulators are?"

"Mizar wouldn't tell us," Rio said, sighing and shaking her head. _That wasn't all Mizar did and said_ , Yusei thought. When she'd asked him who the other regulators were, Mizar had smirked at her and said he couldn't tell her. Something about his gaze told Yusei that Mizar thought something was funny, but he wouldn't share it.

At that moment, Rio's Duel Disk beeped. She turned it on and her eyes widened at the message.

"It's from the director," she said. "He says to meet him at his office soon. Just me."

"What does he want this early in the morning?" Damon wondered.

"No idea, but it must be important," Rio said before turning to Yusei. "Yusei, after this meeting, you want to go riding? I can change into my gear."

"I was planning to go out alone again," Yusei said. "Sorry, Rio."

Rio sighed, ignoring the pang in her gut. Even if Yusei didn't say it, she knew what he was trying to do; he was hoping to run into Akiza, who was supposedly participating in the tournament. And yet, Rio hadn't seen her at all, and judging by his expression, Yusei hadn't either.

* * *

"So you got three Numbers, Gongenzaka?" Milly asked him. She, Gongenzaka, Leila, Yuya, and Yuzuki were walking out of the cafeteria, having just eaten breakfast.

"Yes, and both duels were great and honorable affairs!" Gongenzaka said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I've got three," Milly answered, smiling at her success. "Leila got lucky, though. She has four Number cards."

"Yuzuki and I each have four as well," Yuya said. "That last duel was horrible, though. I didn't get a chance to perform my Entertainment Dueling until the end."

"They were cheaters, Yuya," Yuzuki said, scowling at the memory of Kaio and Rikuo. "It wasn't worth it."

"The man Gongenzaka agrees," Gongenzaka declared. "You should have let Mizar-san handle it."

"Mizar-san?" Leila said with surprise. "When you say 'Mizar,' do you mean the duelist who graduated from here last year?"

"Yeah, that's him," Yuzuki said. "Do you know him?"

"We've never met, but I've heard about him," Leila said, her eyes narrowing in thought. "He was the number one duelist before Yusei and top of the Xyz course. He was a master of dragons. You'd have liked to see him duel."

"I don't doubt it," Yuya said while smiling. "The director wouldn't have hired him as a regulator to take care of cheaters if he couldn't handle himself."

"There you are, Yuya!" The five friends turned around and saw it was Sawatari, who smirked at him, though it was a lot less malicious and friendlier than it used to be.

"I take you have won Numbers?" Sawatari said. "That is to expected of course. After all, you did defeat the great me, so you should be able to do that much. Tell me, how many Numbers do you have?"

"Four," Yuya said, smiling at seeing Sawatari's shocked expression. "How many do you have, Sawatari?"

Sawatari beamed with pride. "I have three Numbers!" he declared.

"Really?" Leila said, her expression deadpan and an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Sawatari yelled, then said, "Well, I had three. Right now, I have two."

"Meaning you lost one," Leila said, smirking at Sawatari. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Would you stop doing that, Thompson?" Sawatari shouted at her. "I'm getting sick of your-!"

"Hurry up already!"

Sawatari turned around and nearly got ran over by a kid on a skateboard. As it was, Sawatari ended up falling onto the gravel, glaring after the skater.

"Hey, watch it! Don't you know who I am, you dangerous person!" The skateboarder looked back and stopped, then shook his head. "No, I don't," he said.

The skater was rotund, with the IDA freshman uniform barely fitting on him. He wore a red cap backwards with black hair that rose to either side and a green piece of hair that shot straight up.

"What?" Sawatari said, indignant while Yuya and his friends all rolled their eyes. "I am the great Sawatari Shingo, son of the next mayor and one of the best duelists on campus!"

The skater thought for a bit, then shook his head again and said, "Nope, never heard of you." He ignored Sawatari's new outburst as he looked behind him again. "Hurry up, Caswell!" He turned around and started skating away again. The six freshmen turned and saw another freshman, this one with blue hair in a bowl-cut and green eyes, running after him.

"Please wait, Bronk!" he said. "I'm not as fast as you!" As he ran past them, he accidently tripped and fell over.

"Oh, that hurt," he whined. The skater came back over and admonished him. "Hurry it up! We'll be late!"

"Excuse me," Yuzuki said, prompting the other two freshmen to look at her. "Who are you two?"

"What?" the skater said, apparently offended. "You live in the same dorm as us, and you don't know who we are?"

"You don't know who I am," Sawatari pointed out, still somewhat miffed. "Why should she know who you are?"

"I know these two," Leila said, causing everyone to look at her. "You're Bronk Stone," she said to the skater, "An international student from California, And you," she turned to the freshman on the ground, "are Caswell Francis, from Vancouver, Canada, and the first-year representative to the Student Council."

"We have a Student Council?" Yuya said having never heard of one before, which made Yuzuki sigh and say, "Honestly, Yuya…"

"Why are you two in such a rush?" Milly asked them. Bronk, on seeing her, promptly blushed at how pretty she was. Before he could answer, Caswell jumped up and said, "I can show you!" He held out his silver Duel Disk to them. On the screen was a young man, perhaps a junior, with spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt that looked like they were from the European Middle Ages. He was smiling at the camera and holding a card.

"Who's that?" Yuya asked, having never seen this person before.

"His name's Quattro," Bronk answered, still blushing and trying not to look at Milly. "He's one of the aces of the Kyoto Royal Duel Academy. And he's participating in the Number Tournament just like us!"

"And we're about to duel against him!" Caswell said excitedly. "He appointed us!"

"I've never heard of this Quattro," Yuya said, before turning to Leila. Realizing everyone was looking at her, she said, "What?"

Yuzuki rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Leila. This is the part where you tell us what you know about Quattro."

Leila huffed and said, "Just because I know more things than the rest of you doesn't mean I know everything. I've never heard of 'Quattro' either. Though I can tell you the name is Italian for 'four.'"

"Sounds like a stage name," Milly said, wondering. "Maybe he's a performer like you, Yuya?"

"Either way, he's recognized as a great duelist!" Caswell said, his eyes practically forming hearts. "For the chance to duel him… To summarize, I already have no regrets in my life!"

"We have to hurry!" Bronk reminded him.

"Ah, you're right!" Caswell said. Bronk started skateboarding away again while Caswell ran after him. Yuya watched them leave, then turned to Yuzuki.

"I don't know about you, but something about that seems weird," he said. "You want to go after them and watch?"

Yuzuki smiled and said, "Sure. If this Quattro is competing in the tournament, it'll be a good chance to learn things if we have to face him."

"They said this Quattro is supposedly a great duelist," Sawatari said, frowning slightly then breaking out in a grin. "If he's really that good, then the great Sawatari Shingo wants to watch!"

Yuzuki smacked Sawatari on the head with her fan, making him cry out in pain. "Will you stop it with 'the great Sawatari Shingo?'" she yelled at him.

"Why deny the truth?" Sawatari whined, rubbing his head. He walked after the five friends, walking a little distance behind them and keeping an eye on Yuzuki's hands in case she decided to whip out that fan again.

* * *

In the director's office, Rio looked down at the file Reiji had given her. She was completely silent until she looked up at Reiji. "Is this true?" she asked him, nothing but seriousness in her voice.

"Yes," Reiji said, his fingers steepled in front of him. "He and his two brothers entered the tournament registered under Kyoto. They have also employed jamming technology so that I can't see their duels or know which Numbers they possess."

"Their father was a technical genius rivaling yours'," Rio said, narrowing her eyes. "Even if he's dead, he still taught his eldest son everything he knows. But why are you showing me this?"

"You are aware that my father conducted an experiment some years ago with his father?" Reiji said, with Rio nodding in response. "That experiment went horribly wrong and resulted in their father's death. I imagine he and his brothers have entered the tournament for a chance at revenge against me. It's my hope you can get through to them, having known them like you did."

Rio frowned at that. She did know all three of those siblings. They had gone to the same Duel Prep Academy. The one whose face was in the file in front of her had been good friends with her brother. Then they'd all disappeared several months before Rio went to IDA.

"I'll try to get through to him," Rio said, her face set with determination. "Do you know where he is?"

"We believe he sent an email out to two of IDA's freshmen," Reiji said. Rio's eyes widened.

"Yuya and Yuzuki?"

"Thankfully, no," Reiji said. "Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis. Alongside Sakaki, Fujita, Thompson, Jones, Gongenzaka, and Sawatari, they are the only freshmen from IDA participating in the tournament. Neither one of them dueled yesterday, so they each still have one Number. Even if we can't watch his duels, we believe him to currently have at least five Numbers."

"So this will be his last duel, and maybe the last chance to confront him," Rio said, understanding what Reiji was saying. "I'll go out and find them. Stone's and Francis's Duel Disk IDs are in the registry?"

"Of course," Reiji said. He was about to say more when the door to his office opened. He looked up and gave a small smile. Rio turned around. Standing in the doorway was a small child wearing a light blue sweatshirt over a blue and yellow striped shirt, grey cargo pants and blue shoes. They had pale skin, light grey hair and blue eyes that peered out from underneath a black cap.

"Reira," Reiji said, which made Rio's eyes widen. This was Reiji's little sister. But why was she dressed like a boy? "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home."

Reira didn't answer for a bit, just walked up to her brother's desk. Then she said, "I wanted to see my big brother." Reiji smiled at that and said, "Well then, you can stay here until I have to leave. Oh, this is Kamishiro Rio-san. She is one of the best duelists at IDA."

"It's good to meet you, Reira," Rio said, smiling at the girl. Reira didn't respond, instead just staring off vacantly.

"She has trouble with strangers," Reiji told Rio. "You should head out. And keep the file, I have another copy. Good luck in the tournament, Rio-san."

"Thank you, Akaba-sama," Rio said, standing up and bowing to Reiji. As she left, Reiji watched her go. He'd lied to her about the fate of the boys' father. He disliked it, but it was necessary. After all, how could she believe the truth when even he barely could?

Once she left the room, Rio looked down at the file and frowned.

 _Thomas,_ she wondered. _What happened to you?_

* * *

"You're going to duel in a place like this?" Yuya asked Bronk. The eight teenagers were standing in a cleared construction zone with red beams all around them. They were the only people around, with even the sounds from traffic seeming distant.

"It's such a quiet place," Caswell said, "so we should be able to take our time and enjoy our Duel with him."

"Yeah," Bronk agreed, "That's for sure."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," Milly said, frowning in confusion. Something about this place gave her the creeps. Noticing Milly's discomfort, Yuzuki took her friend's hand in her own.

The group then heard steps behind them and turned around. Two young men were walking towards them. The shorter one had curly pink hair and wore a red coat over white pants. The taller one was the same teenager in the picture Bronk and Caswell had shown them.

"That's Quattro?" Yuzuki asked, raising an eyebrow. As they walked over, the two brothers switched the sides they were walking on. Bronk and Caswell ran up to the two in excitement.

"You are Quattro, right?" Caswell asked him.

"I apologize for the wait, Stone-kun, Francis-kun," Quattro said with an innocent look on his face. "Well then, let us get started."

Caswell looked at Bronk. "Bronk, who's going first?"

"If you'd like, the three of us can go together," Quattro said, making the two freshmen gasp in shock.

"The rules will be a Battle Royale," Quattro said, the innocent look still on his face. "The two of you are participating in the Number Tournament, yes?"

"Yes, but we haven't gotten the chance to duel yet," Caswell said. "I have Number 38."

"And I have Number 37," Bronk said, frowning as he spoke. He wasn't sure why he had 37. It was one of the weirdest monsters he'd seen.

"In that case, I'll bet Number 15 against your Number 37," Quattro said to Bronk, "and Number 40 against your Number 38," he said to Caswell.

"A Battle Royale?" Sawatari said, surprised.

"Is he serious?" Leila wondered. "The Battle Royale rules makes it so all participants are enemies. But Stone and Francis will no doubt team up against Quattro. In other words, this is actually a 2-on-1 match."

"That is odd," Yuzuki said as she frowned. "He may be a junior against freshmen, but those conditions still put him at the absolute disadvantage."

"I want you two to realize the infinite possibilities during a Duel," Quattro said, the same beatific look on his face. "You guys could even defeat me in the process. That's what dueling is all about!"

"Wow!" Yuya said, smiling at Quattro's enthusiasm. "Quattro's a pretty nice dude!"

 _Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Yuzuki wondered. Maybe it was Milly's apprehension about the location or Leila's confusion about the Battle Royale, but something about this seemed strange to her.

"Yeah!" Bronk and Caswell said, activating their Duel Disks. Bronk's was orange with a yellow blade while Caswell's was silver with a blue blade.

Quattro activated his own Duel Disk, a bronze model shaped like a gauntlet over his left arm that produced a red blade in the shape of an axe.

"Duel!" the three opponents shouted.

 **Bronk Stone: 4000 LP**

 **Caswell Francis: 4000 LP**

 **Quattro: 4000 LP**

"Please, you two go first," Quattro said, surprising Bronk and Caswell.

"According to the rules of a Battle Royale," Bronk said, "the player with the later turn gets more of a disadvantage."

"But he actually forfeits going first!" Caswell said.

"Does something about this seem odd to you guys?" Yuzuki asked her friends and Sawatari. They turned to her. "I mean, a 2-on-1 duel in an abandoned place like this? Something just seems off."

Gongenzaka thought about that and said, "Maybe. The man Gongenzaka understands your trepidation, Yuzuki. But the duel has begun. To stop it now would be dishonorable!"

"Forget about honor," Sawatari said, a smirk on his face. "If this Quattro wins, one of us will likely have to fight him eventually. This is a perfect opportunity to see his moves and strategies."

 _Did Sawatari just make a good tactical point?_ Yuzuki wondered, staring at Sawatari in surprise. She wasn't the only one. Yuya and Leila were also staring at Sawatari, though their attention was drawn back to the duel.

"I'm going first!" Bronk declared, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Aye-Iron!" The monster that appeared on his field was a mechanical kangaroo with symbols and a wind-up gear in its back.

 **Aye-Iron ATK 1600 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"The Battle Royale rules state that none of the players can attack in their first turns!" Bronk said. "I end my turn with that."

"My turn!" Caswell declared. "Draw!" He drew, looked at his card, then said, "I summon Debugger X!" A monster with a pink head and red body that looked like it came out of Minecraft appeared on his field.

 **Debugger X ATK 900 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"Debugger?" Milly said in surprise. "I've never heard of that archetype."

"And I've never heard of Aye-Iron," Leila said. "I heard that some cards are only available in certain regions of the world. Maybe these cards are American-made cards."

"That will end my turn!" Caswell said.

Quattro was apparently thinking the same thing as Leila and Milly. "Wow, you guys brought out some unique monsters! That's how it should be. It almost feels like I have no chance."

Leila narrowed her eyes at that. She had the same feeling Yuzuki had; something was off about this duel. Unfortunately, Bronk and Caswell didn't seem to realize that.

"Bronk, we were praised by Quattro!" Caswell said, his voice higher than usual.

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down," Bronk said, even though he was smiling too.

"My turn!" Quattro declared. "Draw! I set a monster in face-down Defense Position!" A face-down card appeared in his Monster Zone. "I then place three cards face-down. And activate the Field Spell Xyz Colosseum from my hand!"

The field around everyone suddenly changed. Suddenly, they were inside a massive ruined Roman colosseum, with the sky having turned dark. The bell from a clock somewhere sounded as the card was activated.

"This card can increase all Xyz Monsters' attack points by 200, and all monsters other than Xyz Monsters cannot declare an attack," Quattro explained. "And that is the end of my turn."

Yuzuki looked around the field, her bad feeling getting worse, and then she gasped. There were several tombstones in one corner of the arena, several of them being broken. "A cemetery?" she wondered.

"Why would he play a Field Spell for Xyz Monsters?" Leila wondered aloud. "He knows they both have at least one, and the opponent's Xyz Monsters will gain attack points, too."

"In order to summon an Xyz Monster, 2 or more monsters with the same Level are required," Sawatari said. "Maybe he's trying to keep them from attacking with this Spell?"

"Possibly," Leila muttered, then started. "Why am I agreeing with you?" she said to Sawatari, with both of them huffing and turning away from each other.

"That may be his strategy," Bronk said, having overheard the two talking. "But that won't work! My turn! Draw! I summon Tin Goldfish!" A red and yellow mechanical fish appeared on Bronk's field.

 **Tin Goldfish ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"When this card is Summoned successfully, if I have another Tin Goldfish in my hand, I can Special Summon it!" Bronk explained. "I Special Summon Tin Goldfish!" Another mechanical fish appeared on his field.

 **Tin Goldfish ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Now he's got three Level 4 monsters on his field," Leila noted.

"Is he going to Xyz Summon?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"Not yet," Bronk said, grabbing a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Greater Iron Draw! Since I only control face-up Machine-type monsters, I can send the top two cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, then draw cards equal to the number of face-up Machine-type monsters I control. I control three Machine-type monsters, so I draw three cards!" Bronk sent the Spring Punch Spell Card and UFO Turtle Monster Card to the Graveyard, then drew three cards. He smiled on seeing his new cards.

"I activate the Spell Card Iron Call!" Bronk declared. "Since I control a Machine-type monster, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. I summon the UFO Turtle in my Graveyard!"

A green turtle with a silver metal shell and red windows on it appeared on his field.

 **UFO Turtle ATK 1400 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Now, I overlay one of my Level 4 Tin Goldfishes, my UFO Turtle, and my Aye-Iron!" Bronk declared. One of the fishes became a stream of blue energy while Aye-Iron became one of orange energy and UFO Turtle became a red stream. All three streams entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Bronk. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Ruler of metal spirits, join this battlefield and rule over my forces! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Tin Archduke!"

Bronk's Xyz Monster was a giant fat mechanical man in a puffy red coat. He carried a saber in his right hand and was orbited by three orange lights. Yuzuki couldn't ignore the fact that its googly eyes were rolling around, which she found disturbing.

 **Tin Archduke ATK 2200 DEF 1200 RNK: 4**

"Amazing!" Quattro said, a wide smile on his face as he spread his arms. "I can't believe you already Summoned an Xyz Monster!"

"I activate the effect of Xyz Colosseum!" Bronk declared. "Due to this card's effect, the Xyz Monster, Tin Archduke, gains 200 attack points!"

 **Tin Archduke ATK 2200→2400**

"Here goes!" Bronk said. "I activate Tin Archduke's effect! By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can change the battle position of one of my opponent's monsters!" One of the lights orbiting his monster hit its saber and glowed as Quattro's eyes widened.

"This can't be! All of a sudden, my face-down monster is…," He then smiled and said, "What a duelist you are!"

"Th-That so?" Bronk said, a goofy smile on his face while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bronk! You got praised by Quattro again!" Caswell said. "To summarize, I am envious!"

Yuzuki narrowed her eyes. If Quattro was half the duelist Bronk and Caswell had said he was, there was no way he wouldn't have known they would do that. So why was he praising them?

"I switch Quattro's face-down monster into Attack Position!" Bronk said as Archduke swung its sword and hit the card. It flipped over revealing a female doll with red hair in a ponytail and a red dress.

"The monster I set was Gimmick Puppet Princess," Quattro said.

 **Gimmick Puppet Princess ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"A monster with zero attack points," Milly commented.

"This is a good chance!" Caswell said excitedly.

"I know," Bronk said. "But first, I have to do this! I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! Now I can Special Summon any monster from the Graveyard! I summon the Tin Goldfish I detached from Tin Archduke!" One of Bronk's mechanical fish reappeared on his field.

 **Tin Goldfish ATK 800 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"Oh? You summoned a monster you detached as Xyz Material?" Quattro said, raising an eyebrow, then widening his eyes. "Oh wait, you have two Level 4 monsters now!"

"That's right," Bronk said. "More importantly, both of my Tin Goldfishes are Water Attribute! I overlay my two Level 4 Tin Goldfishes!" His monsters became streams of blue energy that entered the black and yellow portal that exploded with energy.

"When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave together, the light of new life bursts forth!" Bronk chanted. "Xyz Summon! Awaken! Rank 4! Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!"

His Number monster was one of the most unusual monsters Yuzuki had ever seen. It was almost completely white, except for its blue tail, which was shaped like a fish's. It had six wings attached to its abdomen and two massive claws, one of which had "37" on it. It had eight orbs on its body and the head of a dragon. It roared as it appeared orbited by two blue lights.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK 2600→2800 DEF 2100 RNK: 4**

"You summoned your Number monster?" Quattro said, excitement evident on his face. "That's-."

What he was about to say next was interrupted by a loud scream. Everyone looked over at Milly, who was staring at Spider Shark with a terrified look on her face as her knees shook.

"S-Spider," she whimpered. She hid behind Gongenzaka so she wouldn't have to see it. "Gongenzaka! Make it go away!"

"You're kidding, right Milly?" Yuzuki said, surprised at her friend's silliness.

"It's not funny, Yuzuki!" Milly cried. "My older brother used to prank me by putting plastic ones in my shoes and coat pockets. You imagine being a seven-year-old and finding a fake tarantula in your slippers in the morning!"

Yuya and Yuzuki looked at each other, then silently decided to go back to the duel. Sawatari and Leila were both shaking their heads, then looked annoyed when they realized the other person was doing the same thing. For his part, Gongenzaka was trying to calm Milly down.

Bronk was watching this display while sweatdropping. "Geez," he muttered. "I didn't mean to scare her. Though she does look cute when she's scared." He turned back to Quattro and said, "Back to the duel! Battle! Tin Archduke, attack Gimmick Puppet Princess! Strike of the Archduke!" Archduke swung its sword at Princess, who cried out as she was destroyed. Quattro winced as he took damage.

 **Quattro: 1600 LP**

"I activate the Trap Card, Repair Puppet!" Quattro declared. "When a Level 4 or lower 'Puppet' monster was destroyed by battle, this card can Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Deck! Come forth, Gimmick Puppet Princess!" Another copy of Princess, only with blue hair and a blue dress, appeared on Quattro's field in Defense Position.

 **Gimmick Puppet Princess ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

Bronk smiled. "But that monster's useless against me! Battle! Spider Shark, attack Gimmick Puppet Princess! Spider Tornado!"

"I activate my second Trap Card!" Quattro declared. "Metal Coat! This card makes it so that my Princess cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"Protecting it from card effects?" Yuya repeated. "What good is that?"

"It's Metal Coat's other ability that Quattro wants to use," Leila said, narrowing her eyes.

"By sending Metal Coat to the Graveyard, I can negate Princess's destruction in battle!" Quattro said, destroying his Trap Card to protect his monster. Spider Shark sent a stream of water at Princess, but it did nothing.

"Hmm," Bronk said, thinking to himself. When a monster declared an attack, Spider Shark could use 1 Xyz Material to lower all his opponent's monsters' attack points by 1000 until the end of the turn. And if it was destroyed, he could Special Summon a different monster from his Graveyard. Meaning, that if Quattro decided to attack, or destroy it with a card effect, it wouldn't do much good.

"I activate Tin Archduke's effect!" Bronk declared. "I use 1 Xyz Material to switch Gimmick Puppet Princess to Attack Position!"

"Excellent!" Quattro said, still smiling. "So you can use Tin Archduke's effect not once, but countless times per turn? Or maybe I should say, 'This is bad.'"

"That's actually pretty impressive," Yuya said. "He Xyz Summoned twice in one turn, cut Quattro's Life Points in half, and set Caswell up to win."

"Yeah, they could actually win against a junior," Sawatari said, then he frowned. "Still, it's a little disappointing that this is all the great Quattro amounts to."

"Don't be so sure," Leila said, her eyes still narrowed. "Quattro still has one face-down card. A single card can change the tide of a duel."

"My turn!" Caswell said. "Draw!" He smiled as he said, "Maybe. Just maybe… Even Quattro himself may have let his guard down! He has a 0-attack point monster in Attack Position. If we attack with a monster that has 1600 or more attack points, we win! I summon Debugger Z!" Caswell's new monster was green and orange with a wide base. Like the last Debugger, it looked like something made in Minecraft.

 **Debugger Z ATK 700 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"When I successfully summon Debugger Z while I have Debugger X on the field, to summarize, I can Special Summon Debugger Y from my Deck!" His last Debugger monster wore a surgical mask and a blue overcoat, looking like a Minecraft surgeon.

 **Debugger Y ATK 400 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

"Oh! You have three Level 3 monsters!" Quattro said, an impressed grin on his face.

"Soon, I will have more!" Caswell declared, surprising Quattro. "Since I Special Summoned one monster, I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon!"

"That card allows him to Special Summon two more copies of Debugger Y from his hand, Deck, and Graveyard," Gongenzaka said, remembering when Mayumi McCoy played the same card. "Of course, it also lets Quattro summon two more Gimmick Puppet Princesses from his hand, Deck, and Graveyard."

Two more Debugger Y's appeared on Caswell's field from his Deck, while only one more Gimmick Puppet Princess appeared on Quattro's in Defense Position, with it having been the only other copy he had of the card.

 **Debugger Y ATK 400 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

 **Debugger Y ATK 400 DEF 1500 LVL: 3**

 **Gimmick Puppet Princess ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I overlay the Level 3 Debugger X, Y, and Z!" Caswell declared. The named monsters became stream of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal, which then exploded with energy as Caswell chanted.

"Healer of the sick and protector of the poor, join me in championing our rights! Xyz Summon! Show yourself! Rank 3! Antidote Nurse!"

Caswell's Xyz Monster had the same design as his Debuggers, being dressed like a nurse while carrying a giant hypodermic needle. She was orbited by three yellow lights.

 **Antidote Nurse ATK 1800 DEF 1200 RNK: 3**

"Also, because of the effect of Xyz Colosseum, she gains 200 attack points!" Caswell pointed out.

 **Antidote Nurse ATK 1800→2000**

"So both of them are Xyz duelists," Leila commented. "Impressive."

"I can do more than this!" Caswell said. "I activate the Spell Card Plus Star 123! I target a Level 4 or below monster, then increase that monster's Level by up to 3! I target one of my Debugger Y's, and increase its Level by 2, to 5!"

 **Debugger Y LVL: 3→5**

"Why is he increasing one monster's Level?" Yuzuki wondered. "He can't Xyz Summon if their Levels are different."

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Level Wing, which increases my Debugger Y's Level even further by 3!"

 **Debugger Y LVL: 5→8**

"He could have increased its Level by 1 or 3 with Plus Star 123," Milly commented, watching the duel from around Gongenzaka's shoulder and doing her best not to look at Number 37. "So he wants it to be Level 8. Is he going to change the other Debugger's Level too?"

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Galaxy Queen's Light!" Caswell declared. "I target a Level 7 or above monster I control, then all monsters with a Level that I control become that monster's Level! That means my second Debugger Y's Level also becomes 8!"

 **Debugger Y LVL: 3→8**

"Now he has two Level 8 monsters!" Yuya said excitedly. "This must be his Number!"

"I overlay the two Level 8 Debugger Ys!" Caswell declared. His two monsters became streams of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of Caswell. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Twin hopes sleeping in my memory! Pierce the rivers of darkness separating those hopes and make them one! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!"

His Number card was a blue dragon with light blue wings, tail, and claws. It had large white shoulder and waist pads and arm guards. It roared as it appeared, orbited by two yellow lights.

 **Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy ATK 3000→3200 DEF 2500 RNK: 8**

"3200 attack points?" Yuya said, surprised. "That's one powerful Number!"

"As is its effect," Leila commented, having opened up her Duel Disk and looked at the card. "It can negate one Spell Card per turn and attach it to it as Xyz Material, make itself the target of an attack, and increase an Xyz Monster's attack points if another Xyz Monster is destroyed."

"Add to that Spider Shark's effect, and this duel is as good as theirs," Yuzuki said with a smile. "If Quattro attacks, Spider Shark will reduce the attack of his monster and Titanic Galaxy will redirect it to itself. That means Quattro needs a monster with at least 4300 attack points to destroy it."

"A Rank 8 monster?" Quattro said, his eyes wide with surprise. "Amazing! You are even more talented than your friend!"

"I-I got praised by Quattro again!" Caswell said, his vocal pitch increasing again. "To summarize, this is the best day of my life! Battle! Antidote Nurse, attack the Defense Position Princess!" Antidote Nurse charged the Princess in the red dress, destroying her.

"And now, it is Titanic Galaxy's turn!" Caswell said excitedly. "Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy! Attack Quattro's Gimmick Puppet Princess! Titanic Burst of Destruction!" His dragon sent a powerful stream of blue energy at Quattro's 0 attack point monster.

"Whoa!" Quattro said, a surprised look his face. "If this attack hits…!" The burst of energy hit Princess, destroying her and creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"We did it!" Bronk and Caswell cheered.

"Yes!" Yuya said excitedly, though Leila and Yuzuki only narrowed their eyes. Something told them this wasn't over.

"We did it, Caswell!" Bronk said, a smile on his face.

"Yes! We defeated Quattro, the ace of Kyoto!" Caswell said, a smile on his face as well. Those smiles changed to surprised looks, however, when they heard Quattro speak.

"Wow, that was magnificent," he said, something different in his voice now. "Such wonderful attacks. But I did not take any damage." The smoke cleared away, revealing him standing there with 1600 Life Points.

"No way!" Yuya said, surprised as Bronk and Caswell. "They destroyed his monster…"

"W-Why?" Caswell said.

"So sorry," Quattro said, the smile on his face morphed into a smirk, "but I activated this Continuous Trap prior to the attack. Gimmick Box! When I am about to receive battle damage, this card can negate that damage, and the Trap Special Summons itself as a monster card! Additionally, the negated value becomes this guy's attack points!"

Lines appeared on his field that eventually became a parallelogram of gears and an evil smile. It laughed as it creepily looked at Bronk and Caswell.

 **Gimmick Box ATK 3200 DEF 0 LVL: 8**

"Brother," the young man behind Quattro said, speaking for the first time. "Please hurry. She might arrive at any time."

"She?" Yuzuki repeated, overhearing his comment. "Who are they looking out for?"

"I'm aware," Quattro said to his brother, his hair covering his eyes. "Guess it's about time… that I show them my _true_ fanservice."

"Quattro-san?" Caswell said, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Bronk asked, also confused.

"I shall offer you hope!" Quattro declared, stretching out his right hand. As he did, his sleeve fell back, revealing something that made Yuzuki gasp. "Then snatch it back! It's at that moment that human beings make the most beautiful faces." He raised his head, revealing a demented smirk and wide eyes. "To let you have those expressions… that's my fanservice! My turn! Draw!"

Quattro drew, but all Yuzuki could notice was the bracelet he wore on his right wrist. It was gold and white with a purple stone in the center. And it was glowing. The bad feeling she'd had all throughout the duel was getting worse.

"Your dueling was splendid!" Quattro said, still wearing his smirk. "Both your combination and your tactics! But despite that… In the end, it was nowhere near the level needed to defeat me!

"I summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer!" A doll whose upper body was twisted around to the side and had an arm instead of a head appeared on his field.

 **Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

"And then the Equip Spell Card Gimmick Imitation! I equip this to Gimmick Box!"

"I won't let you!" Caswell said, sweating in fear, but determined to do something. "I activate Titanic Galaxy's effect! Once per turn, during either of our turns, if you activate a Spell Card, I can negate it and attach it to Titanic Galaxy as an Xyz Material! Scale Storm of Annihilation!"

Titanic Galaxy's wings glowed and shone their light on Gimmick Imitation, but nothing happened.

"Sorry about that," Quattro said, still smirking. "But Gimmick Imitation's activation, along with the activation of its effect, cannot be negated! And now I'll activate its effect, targeting the Gimmick Puppet Princess in my Graveyard. Until the end of this turn, Gimmick Box is treated as having the same name as Gimmick Puppet Princess."

The large box on his field changed shape into that of Gimmick Puppet Princess.

"Why would he change his monster's name?" Yuya wondered, then his eyes widened. "Unless his other monster has an effect!"

"Hoh," Quattro said, glancing at Yuya. "You actually have some intelligence. Impressive. I activate Gear Changer's effect! Once per turn, I can change its Level to make it equal to another 'Gimmick Puppet' on my field until the End Phase! Gear Changer's Level becomes the same as the Gimmick Box's treated as Gimmick Puppet Princess!"

 **Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer LVL: 1→8**

"Two Level 8 monsters?" Leila said, her eyes widening then narrowing. "This isn't good."

"I hope you thoroughly enjoy the taste…," Quattro said, bringing the bracelet to his face, where it glowed even brighter, "…of my fanservice!"

"Yuya," Yuzuki whispered. "Did you see that? His bracelet glowed."

"Yeah, I saw it," Yuya whispered back. "What about it?"

"I have the feeling something horrible is about to happen."

"I overlay my Level 8 Gimmick Box and Gear Changer!" Quattro declared. His two monsters became streams of purple energy that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Come to this dimension, the envoy from Hell! The nefarious puppet who pulls the strings of fate! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 8! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!"

What appeared on his field was a jumble of limbs held up by a puppet cross. The limbs unfurled themselves, revealing itself as a large black humanoid monster with green eyes held up with strings that connected to a platform behind it, where a smaller puppet in a red uniform cranked a handle. It was orbited by two purple lights.

 **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder ATK 1500 DEF 2500 RNK: 8**

"T-That's his Number?" Milly said, shaking again. "It's even scarier than Spider Shark!" None of the others questioned that assessment, since most of them were staring at Giant Grinder with fear. All of them except Yuzuki, who was still staring at Quattro's wrist. The bracelet he wore was shining brighter than ever. And yet, only she and Yuya seemed able to notice it.

"And then, the effect of Xyz Colosseum raises its attack points by 200!" Quattro declared.

 **Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder ATK 1500→1700**

"And I activate the effect of Giant Grinder!" Quattro then declared, raising his hand in the air as one of the lights orbiting Giant Grinder hit its forehead. "By detaching one Xyz Material, Giant Grinder can destroy all of my opponent's Xyz Monsters this turn!" Giant Grinder raised its arms and sent out strings that attached to Tin Archduke.

Tin Archduke was pulled in as Giant Grinder's chest opened up, revealing fast-moving gears like a shredder. Tin Archduke, starting with its sword, was pulled into it and shredded. Bronk, Caswell, Gongenzaka, Leila, Milly, Sawatari, Yuya and Yuzuki could only watch in stupefied horror as Tin Archduke was absorbed into Giant Grinder's chest. When he was gone, the Number's chest glowed blue.

"And you take damage to the attack points of the monster that was destroyed!" Quattro explained, his smirk changing from demented to psychotic.

"What?!" Bronk and Caswell said.

"Tin Archduke had 2400 attack points," Leila said, her eyes wide with shock. "Spider Shark has 2800, Antidote Nurse has 2000, and Titanic Galaxy has 3200. They won't survive this."

"So that's why he played Xyz Colosseum," Sawatari said, no longer smirking and instead looked horrified. "Giant Grinder can only destroy Xyz Monsters, and the attack boost increases the damage."

Giant Grinder's chest opened up again, except this time a giant cannon appeared out of it. A giant ball of red and black energy started forming at the end of it.

"Tin Archduke had 2400 attack points," Quattro said. "Take my fanservice! Destruction Cannon!" The blast shot from the cannon, hitting the ground in front of Bronk, who was sent flying backwards screaming.

 **Bronk: 1600 LP**

"What?" Milly said, coming out from behind Gongenzaka, her fear of Spider Shark forgotten. "That damage was real! Is Quattro a Psychic Duelist?"

"No," Yuzuki said, her eyes wide with horror. "He isn't a Psychic Duelist. This is much worse. Somehow, he has the same powers I have."

"Powers?" Sawatari said, momentarily forgetting the horror in front of him and looking at Yuzuki. "What powers?"

"Bronk?" Caswell said, unsure if his best friend was alive. Fortunately, Bronk gasped, showing that he was in fact alive, only hurt.

"You're next!" Quattro declared, causing Caswell to turn to him. Giant Grinder sent out more strings, this time ensnaring Antidote Nurse. She was pulled into Giant Grinder's chest like Tin Archduke was. Milly, Yuzuki, and Sawatari covered their mouths at the scene, feeling sick to their stomachs.

"I destroy your Xyz Monster!" Quattro said. "And you take damage equal to that monster's attack points! Destruction Cannon!" The cannon appeared again, only this time, it shot Caswell, who screamed and was sent flying like Bronk. This time, however, Gongenzaka had ran down and caught Caswell before he hit the ground.

 **Caswell: 2000 LP**

"Are you alright, Caswell?" Gongenzaka asked him, concerned for his classmate. But his attention was drawn by Quattro.

"Fantastic! It's so beautiful!" Quattro said. "Such painful and twisted expressions! That face shines only during my service!" Quattro started to laugh as Bronk and Caswell got up, the latter supported by Gongenzaka, and said, "And the true fanservice has only just begun! After all, Giant Grinder's effect destroys all your Xyz Monsters, and you both still have your Numbers!"

"If that attack hits them again…" Sawatari said, all smugness gone, his face showing as much horror as the others.

"You are nothing but puppets controlled by the strings leading to destruction," Quattro said, smirking at the horror the eight freshmen in front of him showed. "You cannot escape from my fanservice!"

Giant Grinder sent out more strings and caught Spider Shark with them. Despite its resistance, Spider Shark was pulled into the shredder and destroyed. The cannon reappeared and sent a blast at Bronk. Before it hit him however, Gongenzaka dropped Caswell and jumped in front of the attack.

"Gongenzaka!" Milly, Yuya, and Yuzuki screamed. The blast hit Gongenzaka, and even though he didn't move, he still screamed from the attack.

 **Bronk: 0 LP**

Quattro glared with distaste as Gongenzaka. "Why did you have to do that? Were you so insistent on receiving my fanservice you couldn't even wait to duel me!? Well, you cannot deny my fanservice to the other one!"

Gongenzaka gasped as strings attached themselves to Titanic Galaxy. The powerful dragon resisted with all its strength, but it was no match for Giant Grinder. It was pulled into its chest and destroyed.

"Bask in the pain!" Quattro said as the cannon reappeared and sent a blast at Caswell. Before he could move, Sawatari suddenly jumped in front of the blast, trying to do what Gongenzaka did. Unfortunately, he wasn't as naturally strong as Gongenzaka was, so both he and Caswell were sent flying as they screamed.

"Sawatari!" Yuzuki, Yuya, and Leila screamed.

"Caswell!" Bronk screamed.

 **Caswell: 0 LP**

"You too?" Quattro said. "Apparently my fans cannot even wait their turn! They have to have my fanservice now!"

"T-This is cruel!" Milly said, her eyes watering. Yuya's and Yuzuki's eyes were wavering, but they were stunned by what Quattro said next.

"Not yet! My fanservice hasn't ended! Giant Grinder!"

"Wait!" Yuya screamed. "The match is over!"

"Did you not even notice just how much they were _enjoying_ my fanservice?" Quattro questioned Yuya. "It was so good, those two interfered to receive their own. Go, Giant Grinder! Final Dance!"

Giant Grinder brought out a whip and hit the ground in front of the four teenagers. This time, all of them were sent flying and screaming from the attack.

"Gongenzaka! Sawatari! Bronk! Caswell!" Yuya said as he, Leila, Milly, and Yuzuki ran down to them. As they did, Yuzuki stopped halfway and turned to the cemetery. Two new tombstones had appeared, one with Caswell's face and the other with Bronk's.

"Are these tombstones all duelists defeated by Quattro?" Yuzuki wondered, horrified at how many there were.

Yuya had ran up to Gongenzaka and was shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Gongenzaka! Are you all right?"

Milly was doing the same thing to Bronk and Caswell while Leila stood over Sawatari. "How brutal," she said, her teeth gritted.

As the duel ended, Giant Grinder and the colosseum finally disappeared, returning the environment to the construction site it was before. Quattro walked up, his brother behind him, and picked up Numbers 37 and 38 where they'd fallen from Bronk's and Caswell's Duel Disks.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya shouted. "Pull yourself together!" Gongenzaka opened his eyes and said, "Forget me… Bronk and Caswell…" Yuya turned and looked at the two freshmen. Both of them were unconscious and clearly in a lot of pain. As was Sawatari, but he received a lot less sympathy as Leila punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he complained, glaring at Leila. "Was that really necessary?"

"Maybe not," she said, glaring back at him. "That was incredibly stupid."

"Gongenzaka did it and I don't see you punching him," Sawatari said, sitting up and holding his stomach. "Besides, I couldn't let him steal all the thunder." Leila sighed. Of course that was his reason.

"I can't believe this," Yuya said, as he turned around and glared at Quattro. "These guys really admired you! So how could you do this?!"

Quattro laughed at Yuya. "A worthy star gives everything for his fans! And I truly mean _everything_ …"

"What did you say?" Yuya said, standing back up. "I won't forgive you for this, Quattro! Dueling is meant to bring Entertainment to people! To make them smile with joy!"

Trey gasped at what Yuya said, but Quattro laughed again. "Smile? Entertainment? I suppose we agree on that much. After all, my fanservice is very entertaining to give!"

Yuya growled and before he could say anything, Yuzuki said, "Quattro!" They all turned and looked at her. She was glaring at Quattro with downright loathing. The only person she'd ever looked at like that before was Sayer. "You will answer for hurting my friends! Duel me!"

"Hoh?" Quattro said, smirking again. "Are you going to become one of my fans as well, young lady?" Before Yuzuki could say anything, they suddenly heard an engine. A pale blue and white Duel Runner appeared, leaping over the construction equipment. It landed right in front of Yuya and Yuzuki and stopped a few feet away. The occupant was Rio, wearing the same clothes she'd worn when she'd taught at You Show Duel School and her helmet. She took the helmet off, and as she got off the Duel Runner, she glared at Quattro.

"Kamishiro Rio?" Yuya said in surprise. She was the last person he'd expected to appear at that moment.

Rio apparently didn't hear Yuya, as she only continued to glare at Quattro. Instead, she only said one word.

"Thomas."

* * *

 _Greater Iron Draw Normal Spell Card_

 _If you only control face-up Machine-Type monsters: send the top two cards of your Deck to the Graveyard; draw cards equal to the number of face-up Machine-Type monsters you control._

 _Gimmick Imitation Equip Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: you can target 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster in your Graveyard; the equipped monster is treated as having the same name as the targeted monster until the end of the turn. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's, or this effect's activation._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 21 - Chronomaly Catastrophe_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Originally, I was planning to have Quattro duel either Gongenzaka, Milly, or Sawatari, but then I realized something: Milly has only dueled once and lost, and Sawatari has always lost. I want them to gain some wins when they show their Numbers. As for Bronk and Caswell using Numbers 37 and 38, I decided on them because the two Numbers were created from their owners' bonds with Yuma, and Bronk and Caswell were his friends, so I gave them to them. Also originally, I intended to show two duels this chapter, but this duel was very long and so will the next one, so I decided to split them between two chapters.

Thanks for reading Academy of Chaos. As always, please review my work, as feedback is both wanted and appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21: Chronomaly Catastrophe

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to raychiu, Playerhood18, Matsky, and Meemo for reviewing the last chapter.

In response to Meemo's question, if Leila and Sawatari are to become an item, one of them must lose their massive ego. That will not happen anytime soon.

Now, here is Chapter 21 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Academy of Chaos...

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Chronomaly Catastrophe**

 _5 years ago…_

"Wait up, Ryoga!" The young girl ran after her older twin brother, trying to catch up. "We're supposed to go to Duel School together!"

"Not my fault you're slow!" Ryoga called back to her. "Get faster, Rio!"

"I'm the one on a sports team!" Rio yelled back. "If one of us should be faster than the other, it should be me!"

The twins had just gotten out of school at Kyoto Prefectural Katsura High School and were on their way to the Kyoto Duel Prep School, where they learned about the Duel Monsters card game.

Ryoga finally stopped in front of the gateway to their school, Rio slowing to a stop once she finally caught up.

"Why did you have to leave while I was helping to clean up?" Rio said, glaring at her brother. "If Kotori hadn't let me ride her bike with her, I wouldn't have caught up. That was very mean of you. Are you embarrassed arriving with your sister?"

Before Ryoga could answer that, another voice rang out. "Give them back, big brother Thomas!"

The twins turned and looked. Two kids, one a year younger and the other two years younger than them, were running around the Duel School's lawn. The younger one was crying out while the older one was carrying a deck.

"Father gave me those cards!" the younger brother said. He had curly pink hair and green eyes. "You can't just take them!"

"Sure I can, Michael-kun!" the older brother said. He had spiky yellow and dark red hair and dark red eyes. "Come and get them!" He ran around laughing while Michael chased after them. They stopped when another voice cried out, "Stop, you two!"

The two brothers, Rio, and Ryoga looked up. A boy the same age as the twins had appeared on the steps of the school. He had blue eyes and silver hair tied in a ponytail over his shoulder. His bangs were light purple and light green.

"You will get scolded when the teachers come out," he said. They stopped and Thomas said, "I know that, Chris."

"Yes, big brother," Michael said. The two of them stood together to the side, and Thomas held out the deck to Michael. "Here you go."

"Be good boys," Chris said, walking over to them. "Father doesn't want to give the teachers a bad impression. He wants us to get the best dueling education, and Kyoto is the best there is."

"Oi!" The three brothers turned and saw the Kamishiro twins. "Who are you guys?" Ryoga rudely asked, which Rio slapped him on the back of the head for.

"Don't ask like that!" she scolded. "Be polite!" She stepped forward and bowed to Chris. "I'm Kamishiro Rio, and the rude one is my twin brother Kamishiro Ryoga, though everyone calls him Shark. Welcome to Kyoto Duel Prep School."

"You go to this school?" Thomas asked, blushing when Rio turned to him. "You must be a good duelist to come here."

"Both of us are," Ryoga said, walking up to join them. "But I'm better than her," he added.

"That will change one day!" Rio said.

"Where are our manners?" Chris said, bowing to the twins. "My name is Christopher Arclight. These are my brothers, Thomas and Michael."

"It's good to meet you, Kamishiro-san and Kamishiro-san," Michael, the youngest, said, bowing to them as well. "I hope we get in so we can duel you."

"So do I," Thomas said, still blushing as he bowed. Unfortunately, he chose that moment to blurt out, "You're very pretty. Can I be your boyfriend?"

Rio's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could say anything, Ryoga said, "What did you say!?" He was glaring angrily at Thomas, who panicked and ran away. "No one dates my sister without going through me!" Ryoga shouted as he chased after Thomas. Rio couldn't help but laugh at Ryoga's tantrum, and she was soon joined by Chris and Michael. When she finished, Rio couldn't help but smile as she watched Ryoga chase Thomas around the lawn. She had a feeling she'd just made some new friends.

* * *

 _Present day…_

"Thomas."

That was the only word Rio said as she glared at Quattro. For a fraction of a second, Quattro's smug mask showed cracks before rearranging itself.

"Kamishiro Rio," he said. "I actually forgot… You of all people would be my biggest fan."

Rio looked behind her and gasped when she saw Bronk and Caswell unconscious and Gongenzaka and Sawatari hurt.

"Did you do this, Thomas?" she demanded. Quattro flinched at that name again.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted. "I go by Quattro now."

"Quattro?" Rio said, narrowing her eyes. "What a stupid name. The Thomas I knew would never hurt people for his own amusement. What happened to you?"

"You know Quattro, Rio?" Yuzuki asked her. Without taking her eyes off Quattro, Rio nodded.

"We went to Duel Prep School together," she said. "Back then, I knew him as Thomas Arclight." Her eyes flitted over to Trey. "And him as Michael." Trey didn't react when she said his name. He only smiled and waved at her.

"Answer my question, Thomas!" Rio said, refusing to use his new name. "What happened to you? Did losing your father push you that far over the edge?"

"Shut up!" Quattro said, losing his composure. "You know nothing about what happened to my family!"

"I know you disappeared right before I came to IDA," Rio said. "I know your father was working with Akaba Leo on an experiment. And I know you blame Akaba Reiji for what happened."

"What is she talking about?" Yuya wondered. No one answered him, as Rio and Quattro held everyone's attention.

Quattro suddenly chuckled. "I have to admit, Rio, I'm surprised to see you here. Between the two of you, I thought Ryoga would be the one who would come to IDA."

Rio refused to change topics. "I owe a lot to Akaba Reiji. Whatever you're planning, I can't let you go through with it. Please Thomas, for the sake of our past friendship, stop whatever you're planning."

"Stop it?" Quattro said before laughing. "You've as naive as ever, Rio! I can't stop what I'm doing any more than you can. No," he said, suddenly turning serious. "I've come too far to turn back now. We will have revenge for what was done to us!"

"Then you give me no choice," Rio said softly. She placed her Duel Disk on her left arm. "I wanted to talk you down, but I can't let you do what you want. Duel me, Thomas!"

"It's Quattro!" he shouted then sneered. "If you want a duel, that's fine with me, Rio!"

Suddenly Trey shot out a red cable at Rio, snagging her Duel Disk. She looked over at him, surprised. The end of the cable was connected to a silver gauntlet-shaped Duel Disk he wore.

"This is…?" she said.

"It's a Duel Anchor," Trey said, still smiling. "It won't remove itself unless you finish a duel with me!"

Rio narrowed her eyes. "I know what a Duel Anchor is, Michael," she said. "I have a friend who has one installed on his Duel Disk."

"Trey, Rio is my prey!" Quattro said angrily to his brother. "Get lost!"

"Brother Quattro, you have already finished your mission for today," Trey said. "It isn't time for you to duel Rio-san yet." His expression suddenly became serious as he said quietly enough that only Quattro would hear, "Besides, Vetrix's order is absolute."

Quattro grit his teeth then turned to Rio and the freshmen. "The fanservice is over," he said, then turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, stop!" Rio said. "You were never a coward, Thomas!"

Quattro continued to walk away as he held up seven cards. "I already finished collecting my Numbers," he said as the bracelet on his wrist glowed again. "I will wait for you in the finals, Rio." A dust cloud appeared and covered Quattro as he laughed. When it dissipated, he was gone.

Rio grit her own teeth as she cried out, "Thomas!"

"Calm down," Trey said, smiling apologetically to Rio. "My brother is quite busy. Besides, your opponent is me."

"Who are these people?" Leila wondered aloud as she supported Sawatari as he stood up. "A Duel Anchor isn't standard equipment for a Duel Disk, and people aren't just sent flying from a duel. Could they be from Arcadia?"

"I don't think so," Yuzuki said, narrowing her eyes at Trey. "Those clothes aren't like Arcadia's, and neither are those Duel Disks. Whoever these people are, they aren't with Sayer."

Gongenzaka stood up, picked Caswell up and put him over his shoulder. "We need to get these two to the hospital. They need medical attention now! Help the man Gongenzaka, Sawatari!"

"I got hurt too, you know!" Sawatari said. Despite his complaint, he wrestled out of Leila's grip and limped over to Bronk, trying to lift him. Yuya got around to the other side and helped Sawatari pick him up.

"You have bruises, Gongenzaka," Milly said, looking in concern at her friend.

"The man Gongenzaka is alright," he said. Milly slapped his shoulder and made him wince since she hit a bruise.

"You aren't!" she said. "You and Sawatari need medical care, too! I'm going with you!"

"We'll all go," Yuzuki said, preparing to follow them, only for Yuya to shake his head.

"No Yuzuki, you and Leila stay here," he said, turning to look at Trey. "I don't know who these guys are, but we can't leave Rio alone with him."

"He's right, Yuzuki," Leila said, turning to watch Rio and Trey. "As much as I want to help, they don't need it. I feel this is something we have to witness."

Yuzuki grit her teeth, but eventually said, "Be careful, you guys. And don't get injured anymore!"

"Who, me?" Sawatari said, trying to make a smirk, but failing from the pain. "Who do you think I am?"

Leila sighed and shook her head as the other four walked away carrying Bronk and Caswell. "If only he'd let go of that ridiculously large ego of his, he'd actually make a good duelist," she lamented.

"I heard that, Thompson!" Sawatari yelled back as he and the others left. As they did, Yuzuki turned back to Rio and Trey.

"You've never defeated me before, Michael," Rio said, glaring at the younger boy as she activated her dark blue crystals-shaped blade. "I have only increased in strength over the last four years."

"Please, call me Trey," he said, still smiling at her. "And I have gotten stronger as well, Rio-san." He activated his Duel Disk's light green blade, which was shaped like wings.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Trey: 4000 LP**

 **Kamishiro Rio: 4000 LP**

"For this duel, why don't we make it interesting and bet two Numbers instead of one?" Trey said.

"That's fine with me," Rio said. She already had five. If she won, she'd be all set for the finals. "I'll bet Numbers 73 and 94."

"And I'll bet Numbers 32 and 36," Trey said. "I'll also take the first turn!" He took a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Field Spell Sunken Kingdom!" Suddenly they were all underwater and surrounded by ancient ruins. It reminded Yuzuki of Ryota's Lemuria, the Forgotten City Field Spell. "This card increases the attack points of Water monsters by 300!"

Rio raised an eyebrow at that. Trey had seen her deck dozens of times. Did he think she'd changed it since they were kids?

"Next, I summon Chronomaly Mayan Machine!" His monster looked like a giant stone vacuum cleaner with teeth.

 **Chronomaly Mayan Machine ATK 1500 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

"Then I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Trey smiled at Rio. "It's your turn, Rio-san."

"'Chronomaly?'" Yuzuki said. "What is that archetype?"

"I think it stands for chronological anomaly," Leila said, narrowing her eyes. "Based on his Mayan Machine, I think they are mysterious technological creations from past civilizations."

 _Michael,_ Rio thought. _You were always the kindest of your family. Chris was the serious one and Thomas was a troublemaker. But you… you were always the sweet one. The kind I sometimes wish Ryoga was._

"My turn!" Rio said. "Draw! I summon Blizzard Falcon!"

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK 1500 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"And due to Sunken Kingdom's effect, Blizzard Falcon gains 300 attack points."

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK 1500→1800**

"Why did you play Sunken Kingdom, Michael?" Rio asked him. "You know I use a Water deck."

"I do," Trey said, still smiling. "But due to Sunken Kingdom's second effect, you cannot attack 'Chronomaly' monsters with Level 4 or lower monsters."

"So that was what you were trying to accomplish?" Rio asked. "To keep me from attacking? You know that won't work against me." She took a card from her hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Blizzard Vision, and target my Blizzard Falcon! Now, I Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same Type, Attribute, and Level as the targeted monster!"

Her Blizzard Vision took on the shape of a second Blizzard Falcon.

 **Blizzard Vision ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 4**

"Due to Sunken Kingdom's effect, Blizzard Vision will gain 300 attack points too!"

 **Blizzard Vision ATK 0→300**

"There are two Level 4 monsters…" Trey noted. "And since it is Rio-san…"

"I overlay my Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Vision!" Rio declared, pointing to the sky. Her two monsters became streams of blue energy that entered the black and yellow portal. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Elegant bird of the frozen night! Take flight in the endless blizzard! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

Rio's ace monster appeared on her field orbited by two blue lights.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000 DEF 2200 RNK: 4**

"And as before, Zerofyne gains 300 attack points from Sunken Kingdom's effect!"

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000→2300**

"Xyz Monsters don't have levels to begin with," Rio reminded Trey, who was still smiling, "so Sunken Kingdom's effect won't work!"

"As expected of her," Leila said.

"But before I attack, I will activate Zerofyne's effect!" Rio declared. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, the effects of all other face-up cards on the field are negated until my next Standby Phase! Perfect Freeze!"

Zerofyne let loose a massive winter storm that enveloped the entire field. When it subsided, the water had disappeared and the buildings were covered in ice. Similarly, Mayan Machine was also frozen.

"Zerofyne may lose the attack bonus from Sunken Kingdom, but for each card negated, Zerofyne reduces the attack points of one of your monsters by 300!"

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2300→2000**

 **Chronomaly Mayan Machine ATK 1500→900**

"Go, Ice Beast Zerofyne, attack Mayan Machine! Ice Rain!"

Zerofyne created several icicles around her which she sent streaming at Mayan Machine, destroying it in an explosion.

 **Trey: 2900 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card!" Trey declared. "Stonehenge Methods! Since a 'Chronomaly' monster was destroyed, this card lets me summon a Level 4 or lower Rock-Type 'Chronomaly' monster from my Deck in face-up Defense Position! Come forth, Chronomaly Colossal Head!"

A version of Stonehenge appeared on Trey's field, and when the center lit up, it started to descend as a monster took its place. It was a giant green and brown stone head.

 **Chronomaly Colossal Head ATK 800 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"I place one card face-down," Rio said, "and end my turn. Trey, you are using the same deck you used back at Kyoto."

"Of course," Trey said, still smiling. "This deck was given to me by my father. It is precious to me."

"As it should be," Rio said. "But how much will you lose if you continue on this path?"

"Huh?" Trey said, confused by what Rio meant.

"You blame Akaba Leo for what happened to your father," Rio said, pity in her eyes. "Since you can't take revenge on him, you are taking it out on his son. I know you, Michael, and I know Reiji-san. If you continue, it won't end well for you."

She looked him directly in the eyes and continued, "Please, Ryoga and I were your friends once. Even if Thomas has changed, I can tell you haven't. It isn't too late. Stop this now, and things can go back to how they were before. I know Ryoga misses all of you, even if he would never admit it."

"Rio," Yuzuki muttered. She didn't know what Rio was talking about, but she partly understood it. Trey and his brother blamed the director for something that happened to their father and wanted revenge. Rio used to be their friend and was trying to help them.

"The way things used to be," Trey muttered, closing his eyes and looking sad. "I want that more than anything in the world, Rio-san," he said, then he opened his eyes and gave a determined look. "That is why I am doing this! Once we have revenge, my family can be happy again!"

"Revenge never works that way," Rio said. "Haven't you ever watched anime or movies? Revenge plans never end well!"

"Maybe," Trey said. "Maybe what we do will amount to nothing. Maybe we will fail. Maybe we will succeed. But… we have come too far to stop now!" He placed his hand on his Duel Disk.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet!" An ancient-looking mechanical gold-colored shuttle appeared on Trey's field.

 **Chronomaly Golden Jet ATK 1300 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Orichalcum Chain!" Trey declared. "If this card is face-up on my field when I perform an Xyz Summon, I can use one less Xyz Material."

"Say what?" Rio said, surprised. Trey had never used Orichalcum Chain before.

"But, Orichalcum Chain has risks as well," Trey explained. "When it is destroyed, an Xyz Monster summoned by this effect will have its control switch to my opponent!"

 _That's a very big risk to take for the sake of Xyz Summoning,_ Rio thought, narrowing her eyes. _Did he play it because he has no choice, or did he play it because he wants me to destroy it?_

"I overlay the Level 4 Colossal Head, Golden Jet, and Orichalcum Chain's effect!" Trey declared. Colossal Head became a stream of orange light, Golden Jet became one of yellow light, and a chain appeared from Trey's Spell Card. All three streams entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Trey. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"The greatest ruler of the deep sea! Exterminate everything with your sharp fangs! Xyz Summon! Show yourself! Rank 4! Number 32: Shark Drake!"

The Number's sealed form was that of an arrowhead with two fins on the sides. Wings, claws, and legs appeared from the Number. Once it was unsealed, it looked like a two-legged dragon with a shark's head, two wings and two long arms with massive claws at the ends. It was orbited by two blue lights.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 2800 DEF 2100 RNK: 4**

"So that's his Number!" Yuzuki said, shocked at its power.

"And likely the real reason he played Sunken Kingdom," Leila commented. "If Zerofyne hadn't negated it, it would have 3100 attack points right now."

"Go, Shark Drake!" Trey shouted. "Attack Ice Beast Zerofyne! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake sent a blast of pink energy at Zerofyne. Before it hit, the energy took on the appearance of Shark Drake and bit Zerofyne as it attacked her, destroying her in an explosion. To Rio's surprise, the attack caused a blowback. What was that? The damage was real?

 **Rio: 3200 LP**

Yuzuki gasped. How had she not seen it before? Trey had a bracelet on his right wrist like Quattro did, only the stone was green instead of purple. And it was glowing faintly.

"Leila, do you see that?" Yuzuki asked her friend.

"See what?" Leila asked, confused. "That Rio just lost her ace monster?"

"The bracelet he's wearing," Yuzuki clarified. "It's glowing!"

Leila looked at the bracelet. She saw it, but she couldn't see the glow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuzuki," Leila said. "I don't see any glow."

Trey overheard their conversation and started in surprise. The girl with black and pink hair could see his bracelet glowing? Did that mean she had the power?

He put that thought from his mind as he said, "I activate Shark Drake's effect! When it destroys my opponent's monster in battle, once per turn, by detaching one Xyz Material, the destroyed monster is Special Summoned to my opponent's field, but with 1000 less attack points!"

Shark Drake sent a stream of water into a portal that appeared on Rio's field. The stream brought Zerofyne back to Rio's field, but with less attack points.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK 2000→1000**

"And," Trey added, "it can battle that monster again!"

"So his Number can attack twice?" Yuzuki said, surprised.

"It's more than an 'attack twice' effect," Leila said, narrowing her eyes. "Since Zerofyne is weaker, the damage will be increased!"

"It will bite you until you have no bones left!" Trey said. "Shark Drake attacks Ice Beast Zerofyne once again! Depth Bite!"

Shark Drake sent another blast of pink energy that bit Zerofyne in half. This time, Rio was sent flying from the attack, surprising Leila and Yuzuki.

 **Rio: 1400 LP**

"T-That damage was real," Leila said, surprised. "Does that mean he's a Psychic Duelist?"

"I don't think so," Yuzuki said, narrowing her eyes at his bracelet. "Something about this… it feels different than when I dueled McCarthy and Sayer."

Rio groaned and stood up. She'd heard what Leila and Yuzuki said. She'd known Trey and his brothers; they were not Psychic Duelists. But what other explanation could there be for his attacks being physical?

"Now, I activate the Spell Card Chronomaly Gift!" Trey said. "I shuffle the Colossal Head in my Graveyard back into my Deck. Then I draw two cards." He drew, then said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!

"Well," Trey said, still smiling, "if you can't think of a way to counter Shark Drake, then you have nowhere to escape!"

Rio narrowed her eyes at that. There was a way to counter Trey's monster, but it was a ridiculously easy way. Did he really expect her not to pull it off? No, this was part of his plan. And if she was right about what his face-down card was, he'd regret that.

"My turn! Draw!" Rio looked at her card and smirked. This was a monster she knew Trey wouldn't expect. "Since it is now my Standby Phase, the effect of Zerofyne ends, and Sunken Kingdom's effect resumes." The ice covering the buildings fell off as the entire field was covered in water again.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 2800→3100**

"I summon Skull Kraken!"

A giant metallic upside-down skull with tentacles appeared on Rio's field.

 **Skull Kraken ATK 600 DEF 1600 LVL: 3**

"Skull Kraken?" Trey said, genuine surprise on his face. "But that's Ryoga-san's monster, not yours!"

"I know," Rio said. "Thomas was right. Ryoga and I both applied to IDA. However, in order to go, we needed to win a scholarship, and it could only go to one of us. Ryoga dropped his application so that I could come here."

"Ryoga-san…" Trey whispered. "That is something he would do for you."

"I owe my brother for what he did," Rio said. "Not just for dropping his application, but when it came time for me to go, he gave me several of his cards, including this one. So now, whenever I duel for IDA, I duel not just with my strength, but also with his!"

She gestured to Skull Kraken. "I activate Skull Kraken's effect! When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned, it can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field! I'll destroy Orichalcum Chain!"

Skull Kraken flipped itself so its mouth was right-side-up, then smoke came out of it. The smoke spread to Trey's field and covered his Orichalcum Chain card, destroying it. Once the card was destroyed, Shark Drake roared in anger as it went over to Rio's field.

"Since Orichalcum Chain was destroyed, its effect switches control of Shark Drake to me," Rio said.

Trey smiled at that. _That's right, that's how it should be… That's the only thing you can do if you wish to survive. My mission will…_

Rio smirked. "But, I'm not a fool, Michael."

"Huh?" Trey said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you wanted me to take control of Shark Drake," she said, surprising Trey. "I don't know why you want me to have this card, but whatever you're planning, I won't be a part of it!" She took a card from her hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Minimal Xyz! Since I control an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand! However, if the monster is used for an Xyz Summon, the Summoned monster will have its effects negated until the end of the turn. I summon Shark Stickers, who gains 300 attack points from Sunken Kingdom's effect!"

 **Shark Stickers ATK 200→500 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"Shark Stickers?" Trey said. "Another of Ryoga-san's cards?"

"Yes," Rio said. "And now I'll show you another! I overlay the Level 3 Skull Kraken and Shark Stickers!" Skull Kraken became a stream of purple energy while Shark Stickers became one of blue energy. They entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Rio as she chanted.

"Twin demons of the deep! Ascend to the surface and drag our foes to the bottom of the sea! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

The two sharks attached to each appeared on her field, orbited by two blue lights.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK 1900→2200 DEF 1000 RNK: 3**

"Aero Shark?" Trey said, his eyes wide. "He even gave you one of his best Xyz Monsters?"

"That is the strength of the bond between Ryoga and me," Rio said. "Since Shark Stickers was summoned using Minimal Xyz, Aero Shark's effects are negated, so I can't use its effect." _But that isn't why I summoned it_ , she thought. _I have a suspicion as to what your face-down card is, Michael._

"I activate the Spell Card Xyz Gift!" Rio declared. "Since there are two or more Xyz Monsters on the field, this card lets me draw two cards!" She drew, then said, "Battle! Aero Shark attacks you directly!"

 _Aero Shark?_ Trey thought with surprise. _But Shark Drake is strong enough to win her the duel! Does that mean she anticipated…?_

It didn't matter. He couldn't let himself take this much damage. "I won't let that happen! Trap Card activate! Antikythira Gear! When there are two or more monsters on my opponent's field, and my opponent declares a direct attack, I can gain control of one of your monsters besides the attacking one, and put in Defense Position!"

"Since Aero Shark is the one that attacked, he takes control of Shark Drake," Leila noted as cables shot out, grabbed Shark Drake, and pulled it over to Trey's field in Defense Position. "But why did Rio attack with Aero Shark instead of Shark Drake?"

 _As I thought,_ Rio said, smiling. "I know your Deck inside and out, Michael," she said. "I suspected your trap was Antikythira Gear, so I decided to take advantage of its effect."

"What do you mean?" Trey asked, confused. "Thanks to Sunken Kingdom, Aero Shark can destroy Shark Drake, but it won't deal me damage."

"But this will!" Rio shouted, pointing to her face-down card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Reaction Force!" The card showed two monsters, one being pulled away, and the other surrounded by light and entering a portal.

"A Rank-Up-Magic?" Leila said, surprised. "I've heard about these cards, but I didn't expect her to use one."

"Reaction Force can only be activated if control of a monster switches from me to my opponent," Rio explained, which made Trey widen his eyes in realization. "Now, I can target one Xyz Monster on my field, and use it as Material to summon an Xyz Monster with the same Attribute from my Extra Deck, only two Ranks higher!"

"There is an Xyz Summon like this?" Trey said, surprised. Kyoto didn't teach them about that. It must be something Rio had learned from IDA.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Aero Shark!" Rio declared. Aero Shark became a stream of blue energy that entered the black and yellow portal in front of Rio. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice! Show that clear and bright soul! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Emerge! Rank 5! Number 94: Crystalzero!"

Her Number's sealed form was that of a dark blue and white snowflake. But it did not stay sealed for long, and soon its true form was revealed. Crystalzero was a tall woman with thin legs and a large blue and white skirt. She had a headdress with icicles at the tips, and four icicles dripping from her shoulder. She carried a saber made of ice and was orbited by three blue lights.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero ATK 2200 DEF 1600 RNK: 5**

"So this is your Number?" Trey wondered, mesmerized by the monster in front of him.

"She's beautiful," Yuzuki murmured. Leila was similarly stunned, having never witnessed a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution before.

"Due to Sunken Kingdom's effect, Crystalzero gains 300 attack points!" Rio reminded Trey.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero ATK 2200→2500**

"And now that Crystalzero is here, Shark Drake must leave," Rio said, glaring at Trey's Number. "I activate the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Reaction Force in the Graveyard! Since I control a face-up Xyz Monster, I can banish Reaction Force, and change the battle position of one monster on your field!"

"What?" Trey said, surprised.

"I switch Shark Drake to Attack Position!" Shark Drake roared as it was once again in Attack Position with 3100 attack points.

"What was the point of that, Rio-san?" Trey asked her. "Shark Drake has 3100 attack points and your Crystalzero only has 2500. It isn't strong enough to defeat Shark Drake."

"Not yet," Rio said, smirking. "I activate Crystalzero's monster effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, the attack points of one of your monsters is halved until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"What?" Trey said, surprised for the second time in under a minute.

 _So it's like Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect,_ Yuzuki thought. _Except Crystalzero doesn't gain attack points._

"What's more, I can use this effect more than once per turn," Rio said. "I'll detach two Xyz Materials to use its effect twice! Crystal Eraser!"

Crystalzero pointed its sword at Shark Drake and zapped it with a blue and purple blast. It roared in protest as its attack points were halved twice.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 3100→1550→775**

"775 attack points?" Trey said, his eyes wide. Now he understood what Rio was trying to do.

"Battle!" Rio declared. "Crystalzero, attack Shark Drake! Crystal Javelin!" Crystalzero threw her saber at Shark Drake, impaling it and destroying it. Trey winced as he took damage.

 **Trey: 1175**

"Amazing!" Yuzuki said. "She performed a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution and took out over half his Life Points!"

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn," Rio said. "Give it up, Michael. You can't beat me. Not as you are now."

"Maybe not," Trey said, smiling at Rio. "But I can still give it my all. That is what we were taught, wasn't it? To never give up, no matter how bad the situation is?"

"Yes," Rio said. "But we were also taught to rely on our friends. I miss you and your brothers, Michael. Please, come back."

Trey gave Rio a sad look. "I'm sorry, Rio-san. But that's not possible anymore." He placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" As he looked at his cards, Trey grimaced to himself.

 _Nice one,_ he thought. _My mission was to give her control of Shark Drake, yet not only did she reject it, but she destroyed it. Her strength has increased a great deal since we were children._ His expression turned sad for a moment before resuming his train of thought. _Vetrix said to feel free to lose purposefully after that, but if I'm dueling Rio-san, then I'll go all out!_ He glared at Rio as he thought, _Don't get too overconfident, Rio!_

"I activate the Spell Card Chronomaly Technology!" he declared as a stone calendar appeared on his field. "By banishing one 'Chronomaly' monster from my Graveyard, in this case Mayan Machine, I draw two cards from my Deck, then send one to the Graveyard!" The card he discarded was Chronomaly Nebra Disk. He then said, "I summon a second Chronomaly Golden Jet!"

 **Chronomaly Golden Jet ATK 1300 DEF 1400 LVL: 4**

"And since all monsters I control are 'Chronomaly' monsters, I can Special Summon Chronomaly Nebra Disk from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" A green stone showing the sun, a crescent moon, and a curve on the bottom appeared on Trey's field.

 **Chronomaly Nebra Disk ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LVL: 4**

"Two Level 4 monsters?" Leila said, narrowing her eyes. "When this duel started, they bet two Numbers each. Is he…?"

"I overlay the Level 4 Chronomaly Golden Jet and Chronomaly Nebra Disk!" Trey declared. His monsters became two streams of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Ancient city of a forgotten time! Come forward into the future, and engrave your existence into the world! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk!"

His new Number didn't have a sealed form. Of course, it would be difficult to have one since it was a floating ancient city in a blue sphere with "36" printed on the outside and a single gateway in the sphere. It was circled by two yellow lights.

 **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk ATK 2000 DEF 2500 RNK: 4**

"So that's his second Number," Yuzuki marveled. "It's huge!"

"At least this one fits his archetype," Leila commented, worried for Rio. Even if Chateau Huyuk was weaker than Crystalzero, it likely had a dangerous effect.

"With this card's effect," Trey explained. "During either of our turns, once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material, then change the attack of one monster you control to 0 until the end of this turn!"

"What?" Rio said, surprised at such an effect.

"Go, Chateau Huyuk!" Trey said. "Null Cannon!" The gateway on Huyuk opened and revealed a cannon that fired a blast of blue energy at Crystalzero. She screamed as her attack points dropped.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero ATK 2500→0**

"Chateau Huyuk has 2000 attack points," Trey said. "That means if I attack Crystalzero, you will lose!"

"Not yet!" Rio said. "Crystalzero's effect can be activated during either player's turn! I detach one Xyz Material and halve Chateau Huyuk's attack points! Crystal Eraser!" Crystalzero sent a stream of blue and purple energy at Huyuk, which dropped its attack points.

 **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk ATK 2000→1000**

"Even if you don't lose, you will still take damage!" Trey pointed out. "Go, Chateau Huyuk! Attack Crystalzero! Fire of the Ancients!"

The cannon reappeared from the gate, only this time it fired red energy at Crystalzero. The blast destroyed her, and like the last two attacks, Rio was sent flying from the attack.

 **Rio: 400 LP**

"Again?" Yuzuki said, looking at Trey's wrist. Sure enough, his bracelet was glowing. This time, though, she didn't ask Leila, as she knew by now she couldn't see it.

"This duel is amazing," Leila said. "Despite Rio's Rank-Up-Magic, Trey has reduced her to 400 Life Points and pushed her into a corner. Kyoto's duelists cannot be underestimated."

"It seems you have gotten better since we were children, Michael," Rio said as she stood up. "But, you are still no match for me! I activate my Trap Card! Xyz Downscale!"

"What?" Trey said, surprised.

"Since an Xyz Monster on my field was destroyed, I can Special Summon one Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with their effects negated, so long as they are the same Attribute, but one Rank lower! Return to my side, Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Rio's ace monster reappeared on her field, even though her effects were negated and she had no Xyz Materials.

 **Ice Best Zerofyne ATK 2000→2300**

Trey smiled at seeing Zerofyne again. He remembered watching Rio duel with it back at Kyoto Duel Prep School. She'd defeated him many times with it, and even knocked down Quattro with it a few times. Of course, that was years ago, and with Chateau Huyuk's effect, and Zerofyne's effect negated, he was certain he would win.

"Since the Battle Phase ended, Crystalzero's effect also ends, and my Chateau Huyuk's attack points return to normal."

 **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk ATK 1000→2000**

"I place one card face-down," Trey said. "I end my turn."

"Rio has 400 Life Points left," Yuzuki said. "And Trey has 1175. This turn will decide the outcome of the Duel."

"My turn!" Rio said. "Draw!" When she saw her card, her eyes widened and she smiled. _I see,_ she thought. _You're always with me, aren't you, Ryoga?_

"I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Oceanic Force!" The card showed an ocean with a pillar of light erupting from it.

"Another Rank-Up-Magic card?" Trey said, surprised.

"This is more than just another Rank-Up-Magic card," Rio told him. "This was Ryoga's only Rank-Up-Magic card. And when I went to IDA, he gave it to me. Now witness its power! By using a Water Xyz Monster as Material, I can summon a Water Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that's one Rank higher! I Rank-Up Zerofyne!"

Zerofyne became a stream of blue energy, but instead of going towards the ground, she traveled towards the sky. Everyone looked up and saw why. There was a massive portal in the sky, yellow at the edges, but blue and black on the inside. When Zerofyne entered the portal, lightning shot out, then it exploded with energy.

"The holy warrior of the sunken city!" Rio chanted. "Come to the surface world and reign supreme! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Surface! Rank 5! Number 73: Abyss Splash!"

The Number's sealed form was a blue orb surrounded on four sides by blue fins that bended inward. Waves of water, which was somehow possible despite the fact they were currently underwater, washed over it as it unsealed. Abyss Splash was huge, even larger than Chateau Huyuk. It had blue and golden armor with several blue orbs attached. It wore a white cape and carried a golden two-pronged staff. It was orbited by one blue light.

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash ATK 2400→2700 DEF 1400 RNK: 5**

"Number 73?" Leila said, her eyes wide. "That monster is massive!"

"And summoning a new Number isn't all Oceanic Force can do," Rio said. "Until my next Standby Phase, you cannot target Abyss Splash with monster effects!"

Trey grit his teeth. That meant Chateau Huyuk's effect wouldn't work on it.

"And now I activate Abyss Splash's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, Abyss Splash's attack points are doubled until the end of the Battle Phase!" The blue light orbiting Abyss Splash hit its chest, and it roared as its attack points increased.

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash ATK 2700→5400**

"I see why Rio has Numbers 73 and 94," Yuzuki said, her eyes wide. "Their effects are inversions of each other."

"Battle!" Rio declared. "Abyss Splash, attack Chateau Huyuk!" Abyss Splash started to swing its staff as Trey smiled.

"Fortunately, I haven't underestimated you one bit," he said. "I activate my Trap Card! Chronomaly Ley Line Power!"

"What?" Rio said.

"With this card, when a Special Summoned monster battles another monster, the attack points of the battling monsters are switched! Now Chateau Huyuk's and Abyss Splash's attack points are exchanged!"

A red line appeared on the field, connecting Abyss Splash and Chateau Huyuk to each other.

 **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk ATK 2000→5400**

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash ATK 5400→2000**

"Now, I win the duel!" Trey said, still smiling.

"As I expected," Rio said, a smile on her own face.

Trey gasped and looked surprised.

"I am the fortunate one for not underestimating you, Michael," Rio said. "It has been a long time since we dueled, but I expected you to have a counter for my finishing move." She gestured to her last face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Sea King's Verdict! This card negates the effect of a Trap Card activated during the Battle Phase!"

"Another of Ryoga-san's cards?" Trey said, surprised again.

"The deck I built has both my strength and Ryoga's strength behind it," Rio said. "With him standing at my side, I cannot lose!"

A giant grey man with a beard appeared and threw a trident at the red line connecting the two Numbers, shattering it and making their attack points return to normal.

 **Number 36: Chronomaly Chateau Huyuk ATK 5400→2000**

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash ATK 2000→5400**

"Damn!" Trey said, his eyes wide. For a split second, he saw another person standing by Rio. He had long purple hair that resembled tentacles, but curled up at the ends, dark blue eyes, and he wore a dark purple jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants. _Ryoga?_

"Resume your attack, Abyss Spash!" Rio said, pointing at Chateau Huyuk. "Final Fall!" Abyss Splash's staff glowed, then it shot a stream of blue and purple energy at Chateau Huyuk. The blast hit the gate, then went straight through it and out the other side. Chateau Huyuk was destroyed in a massive explosion that made Trey yell as he lost.

 **Trey: 0 LP**

As the underwater ruins finally disappeared, Yuzuki cheered. "Yes! Rio won!"

"Amazing!" Leila said, her eyes wide. "If all of Kyoto's duelists are this skilled, we'll have a real problem in this tournament!"

Trey had fallen to his knees when he lost, but he stood up and smiled at Rio.

"I see being without me and my brothers hasn't lessened your dueling skills," he said. "I lost to you today, just as all the days before." He threw two cards at Rio, who caught them. They were Numbers 32 and 36. "As we agreed, the winner obtains two Numbers. But I'm still in this tournament. Those weren't my only Numbers, or my most powerful ones."

"I expected as much," Rio said as she thought, _Now I have seven Numbers. Enough for the finals_. "You still won't take my offer, Trey?"

Trey looked sad as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rio-san, but we've come too far now. Maybe once this is over, we can try to be friends again." He smiled for a second before turning to leave. "Say hi to Ryoga-san for me."

Rio watched as he left, then headed towards her Duel Runner. Before she reached it, however, Yuzuki cried out, "Rio!"

She turned and looked at Leila and Yuzuki as they ran over to her. "Who was that guy?" Yuzuki asked her. "You seemed to know him."

Rio frowned as she answered. "I first met him and his brothers five years ago. They were joining the same Duel School my brother and I went to. They were our best friends for about a year and a half. Ryoga especially got along great with Thomas. Once he stopped hitting on me," she added, a small grin on her face.

"Thomas," Yuzuki muttered. "That was Quattro, wasn't it? You said earlier he used to be different. What happened?"

Rio didn't answer for a moment. She knew what happened; their father died in an experiment. But she couldn't tell Yuzuki that. Somehow, it was too personal for her. Not to mention that Rio felt there was something else going on. Something she didn't know about.

"They left," she simply said. "It was a couple months before I joined IDA. They didn't even say goodbye. Ryoga brushed it off, but I could tell he was upset. As was I." She turned and got onto her Duel Runner.

"Yuzuki," she said, turning back to the freshmen. "Don't get involved with them. Please. Just leave them to me." Before Yuzuki could answer her, she drove off.

"What do you think that last part was about?" Leila wondered. "Did she think we were going to seek them out?"

When Yuzuki didn't answer, Leila looked at her. "We _aren't_ , right?"

"During Quattro's duel, he inflicted real damage," Yuzuki said. "Trey did the same thing, but not to the same degree. And I'm certain neither had psychic powers."

Leila frowned. Yuzuki had told her about what happened at Arcadia, and about Reiji's and Yusei's beliefs on what happened.

"You think they have the same abilities you do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Yuzuki said, frowning. "It felt familiar but… different at the same time. Like... it was fake, or something. If that makes any sense."

"It doesn't," Leila commented helpfully. "But I imagine it will someday."

* * *

Trey walked into the room. Vetrix was sitting in a high-backed chair at the far end of the room, watching several cartoons.

"Good job, Trey," he commented, smiling at the boy. "You always successfully complete the tasks I assign you."

"I just do everything I can for you, Vetrix," Trey said.

"Looks like modesty is one of your virtues as well."

"But…" Trey said. "What was the point of that? Why do we want her to have Number 32?"

Vetrix smirked before he answered. "Akaba Reiji hid trackers inside the Numbers when he sent them out. A way to keep an eye on them, as it were. For someone with the right resources, those trackers can be put to other purposes."

"What does that mean?" Trey asked, confused.

"All in good time, Trey," Vetrix said, turning back to the cartoons. "All in good time."

Trey turned to leave, but then stopped. "There's one other thing," he said, making Vetrix turn again. "It might be nothing, but two freshmen watched my duel with Rio. I overheard one of them say she saw my bracelet glowing."

Vetrix's eyes widened, not expecting that. "You are sure you heard her say that?"

"Yes," Trey said, frowning. "Is she important?"

Vetrix didn't answer for a few seconds, but then he said, "Maybe." He turned back to the cartoons. "You are dismissed, Trey."

"Yes, Vetrix," he said, finally leaving. Once he was alone, Vetrix spoke to himself.

"A freshman from IDA saw Trey's bracelet glow. There is only one kind of person who should be able to see that." He smirked again. "This tournament just got even more interesting."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not injured!" Sawatari shouted at the nurse. She wasn't intimidated in any way.

"You have bruising all over your chest and stomach," she told him.

"That was this girl's fault," he complained, pointing at Leila. "She punched me for doing the right thing!"

"I punched you for doing the _stupid_ thing," Leila corrected him. "You're lucky that's all I did."

"Whatever," Sawatari grumbled. "Look, I'm in a tournament. I can't afford to not duel today."

"I wouldn't advise that. Strenuous activity could make your injuries worse," the doctor said, walking into the hospital room. Sawatari was currently sitting in a chair, refusing to get into the bed. Leila and Yuzuki were also in the room. They'd meant to find Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuya, but Sawatari's shouting had drawn them to his room.

"How are our classmen?" Yuzuki asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid Mr. Francis's and Mr. Stone's injuries are severe," the doctor said gravely. "We need to keep the two of them here a few nights. Do you know what caused their injuries?"

Leila and Yuzuki looked at each other. Would he believe them if they said a duel caused this?

"They dueled this guy named Quattro," Sawatari said, scowling at the doctor. "He summoned this ridiculously overpowered monster that sent them flying and screaming."

The doctor stared at Sawatari for a few moments, then said, "I'm going to subscribe you some Prozac. You are clearly suffering from anxiety and experiencing hallucinations."

"What?" Sawatari said, outraged. "No I'm not-!"

"Yes, of course he's hallucinating," Yuzuki interrupted, smiling at the doctor. "His brain got very rattled in the accident. Doesn't know what he talks about half the time. We'll pick up his medication."

"What are you-?" Sawatari asked, but he stopped talking when Leila glared at him.

"Be quiet," she whispered through gritted teeth. "They won't believe us if we say a duel did this to them. Just play along."

Sawatari growled, but whispered back, "Fine."

"Mental health aside, Mr. Sawatari here only has slight bruising on his chest and back," the doctor said. "Although, he has a serious bruise in the stomach area. Either of you know which caused that?"

"I punched him," Leila said straight-faced. Her expression didn't change as the doctor and nurse stared at her.

"Right," the doctor finally said, clearing his throat. "The same is true for your friend Gongenzaka Noboru. Other than the bruising, they're in perfect health. They can leave when they want, but I would recommend them staying here overnight, if not a few hours."

"I'm not staying here," Sawatari protested. Before anyone could respond, they heard, "Yuzuki!"

She and Leila turned around. It was Milly and Yuya, looking relieved.

"Thank goodness," Milly said, smiling. Since she and Yuya entered, the doctors left to give the friends some privacy. "I was afraid that guy's brother might do something. What happened after we left?"

"Rio won," Leila said simply.

"Good," Yuya said, looking at Yuzuki. "We should get back to the tournament. Do you want to head out now?"

"What about Gongenzaka?" Yuzuki asked.

"The man Gongenzaka is alright." This was said by the man himself, who walked into the room. He was walking just fine, though there were bandages on his face and Yuzuki noted he was favoring his right arm.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuzuki said, running up and hugging the big guy. Gongenzaka hugged her back, and she noted that he seemed to be holding back tears.

"The man Gongenzaka wishes to leave," he said to her. "A promise was made to enter the finals of the tournament. The man Gongenzaka must keep it!"

"Take it easy, Gongenzaka," Milly said, holding her hands up. "You've been hurt. You need rest."

"What the man Gongenzaka needs is to find a new opponent!" he said. "Once my Steadfast Dueling has set my heart on fire, the man Gongenzaka will be better than ever!"

"Then I'm going with you," Milly said, her eyes set. "You can't go off alone this time, Gongenzaka, not in your condition. I won't take no for answer."

Gongenzaka looked like he wanted to protest, but he relented on seeing Milly's determined expression. "Very well," he said.

"I'm not staying here, either," Sawatari said, standing up. "I refuse to have you lot out there dueling while I'm stuck in here!"

"No," Leila said, glaring at him. "Your injuries are worse than Gongenzaka's, and unlike him, you are physically weak. You're staying here, at least for a few hours."

"Like hell I am!" Sawatari shouted, glaring right back at her. "How can I win the Number Tournament if I'm stuck here? You're not stopping me from leaving, Leila."

The two of them glared at each other for a while until Leila relented. "Fine," she grumbled. "But I'm going with you. Someone needs to make sure you don't do something stupid like you usually do."

"Yuzuki," Milly whispered to her, staring at Leila and Sawatari. "Is it me, or do Leila and Sawatari kind of look like a couple?"

Yuzuki turned from her friend and Sawatari and stared at Milly in disgust. "Ew," she said. "Leila's taste is not _that_ bad."

"I'll go with you guys, too," Yuya said, surprising everyone. "I feel we should change the groups up this time. I'll go with Leila and Sawatari, and Yuzuki will go with Gongenzaka and Milly."

"Yuya," Yuzuki said, frowning. He smiled at her in response.

"It's be fine, Yuzuki," he said. "I think it might do us some good. Besides, this will be a lot of fun, won't it?"

Yuzuki smiled. "Alright," she said. "But be careful. That Quattro guy, and who knows who else, is still out there."

* * *

 _Chronomaly Gift Normal Spell Card  
_ _Shuffle 1 "Chronomaly" Rock-Type monster from your Graveyard back into your Deck; draw 2 cards._

 _Minimal Xyz Normal Spell Card  
_ _If you control a face-up Xyz Monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. If the Summoned monster is used for an Xyz Summon; the Summoned monster's effects are negated until the End Phase._

 _Rank-Up-Magic Reaction Force Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _If control of a monster switches from you to your opponent: Target 1 Xyz Monster on your field; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with the same Attribute, but 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If you control no monsters, you can target 1 Xyz Monster on your opponent's field instead. If you control a face-up Xyz Monster: you can banish this card from your Graveyard and target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that monster's battle position._

 _Xyz Downscale Normal Trap Card  
_ _If an Xyz Monster you controlled was destroyed: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster with a different name, the same Attribute, and 1 Rank lower from your Graveyard with its effects negated._

 _Rank-Up-Magic Oceanic Force Normal Spell Card  
_ _Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 WATER Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Until your next Standby Phase, the Summoned monster cannot be targeted by your opponent's monster effects._

 _Chronomaly Ley Line Power Normal Trap Card  
_ _During the Battle Phase, when a Special Summoned monster battles another monster: Switch the battling monsters' ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 22 – A Frozen Melody and a Dark Performance_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I changed the effect of Chronomaly Ley Line Power so it fits this duel, since in the original, it only works with a monster Special Summoned during the Battle Phase. In addition, I had Trey use Chateau Huyuk instead of Crystal Chrononaut because Chateau Huyuk is an awesome Number and I wanted him to use it at least once.

Okay, there's something I want to say: I am taking a brief hiatus from Academy of Chaos. This does not mean it is ending; I have every intention to finish it. However, I also want to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic, and I want to do it as soon as possible before either someone else writes it or I don't have the time.

The new fanfic will be called Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories, and will feature an original character called Yasutake Narahiko. I am still working on character details, but he will use a Cyberse Deck focusing on the "Cyspirit" archetype. Unlike Academy of Chaos, which takes place in Tokyo, Hidden Memories will take place in Den City and follow the flow of the series.

Again, thanks for reading my work, and please review it as feedback is very important.


	22. Chapter 22: A Dark Performance

**Response to Reviews & Announcements**

Thanks to Meemo, Playerhood18, and sanedimentio for reviewing the last chapter.

Announcement-wise, this is embarrassing. It turns out I made a miscalculation regarding how many Numbers each duelist must have for their to be 16 finalists. I initially said 7 or 8, but in fact they need 6. I've gone back to previous chapters and fixed this.

Also, I had to change the name of this chapter since it was too long.

Now that that's out of the way, here's Chapter 22...

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Dark Performance**

"Battle!" Gongenzaka declared. "Susanowo, attack Number 41: Bagooska the Terribly Tired Tapir! Kusanagi Sword Slash!"

Susanowo swung its large sword and sent a powerful gust of wind at the monster in front it, a giant blue and purple tapir holding a pillow. The monster showed surprise at being destroyed as it disintegrated.

"And now, due to Soulpiercer's effect, Susanowo deals piercing damage!" Gongenzaka said. The crossbow on Susanowo's right arm fired an arrow at Gongenzaka's opponent, striking her and dropping her Life Points to 0.

"Damn it!" she said. "If it had been any other opponent…"

"You would have won," Gongenzaka finished, his Susanowo disappearing. He walked to his opponent, who was shaking her head.

"Bagooska's effect isn't too hard to get around," she said. "I just had the misfortune to choose an opponent whose Deck works with it better than mine." She held out two cards to Gongenzaka. "Here, Numbers 3 and 41. Good luck."

She walked away as Milly and Yuzuki walked to Gongenzaka's side.

"That's five now, right?" Yuzuki asked.

Gongenzaka nodded. "With this, the man Gongenzaka only needs one more Number to enter the finals. One more duel should be enough!"

"Are you okay, Gongenzaka?" Milly asked, her eyes narrowed with concern. "After all, your injuries…"

"Are not a problem," Gongenzaka said, hitting his shoulder and showing no reaction to prove his point. "All the man Gongenzaka needed was a good duel to get fired up, and the man Gongenzaka has achieved that!"

"Good to hear," Yuzuki said, smiling at Gongenzaka's loud antics. "Well, since you had your duel, who's next? Me or Milly?"

"You have four Numbers, right Yuzuki?" Milly asked her. When Yuzuki nodded, she said, "Then let me take the next duel. I only have three Numbers."

"And it will be my pleasure to take them from you."

The three friends turned around and saw someone they weren't expecting. He was a senior wearing the Tokyo uniform, with black hair that went to his shoulders and a small goatee. He smirked at the IDA duelists.

"All of you are part of the tournament, yes? Then I'll be happy to duel you and take your Numbers."

"And who are you?" Yuzuki asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Manjome Chosaku," he said. "Me and my two brothers are all participating in this tournament. And we're going to win." He activated his black Duel Disk's blue blade. "So, who's first? The big guy, the tomboy, or the pretty one?"

"Which one of us is the pretty one?" Yuzuki idly wondered before Milly said, "I'll duel you. My name's Milly Jones."

"So the pretty one it is," Chosaku said, smirking. "Good. I'll bet Numbers 42 and 91 on this duel."

"In that case, I'll bet Numbers 4 and 27," Milly said, activating her violet Duel Disk's purple blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Milly Jones: 4000 LP**

 **Chosaku Manjome: 4000 LP**

"Did he call me a tomboy?" Yuzuki said, glaring with distaste at Chosaku. "Milly, beat him up!"

 _I feel like that's proving his point,_ Milly thought, but she nodded to Yuzuki. "Don't worry, Yuzuki. I don't plan on losing."

"And with the Deck I've built, it's impossible for me to lose," Chosaku gloated. "I'll give you the first turn. After all, you'll need every advantage you can get to defeat my Rare Dragon Deck."

"Rare Dragon?" Gongenzaka repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What kind of Deck is that?"

"It's my turn!" Milly said, taking a card from her hand. "I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!"

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"A singer?" Chosaku said, skeptical. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Never underestimate the power of someone's voice," Milly said, taking another card from her hand. "I place one card face-down, and activate Aria's effect! Since she did not inflict battle damage this turn, she can inflict 800 points of damage to you! Resonate Wave!"

Aria sang a high note and made Chosaku cover his ears. Yuzuki, who'd been on the receiving end of Aria's effect before, held no sympathy for him.

 **Chosaku: 4000→3200**

"I end my turn," Milly said as Chosaku put his hands down. "How was that for a singer?"

Chosaku growled. "You may have inflicted damage first, but you won't defeat me! My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card and smirked. "Looks like this duel is over," he said, playing the card he drew. "I activate Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?" Milly said, surprised. "You're a Fusion duelist?"

"I am," he said. "And I'll use Polymerization to fuse the Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand!"

Two monsters – a dark-skinned man in a blue cape wearing dragon-shaped armor and a white dragon made of energy appeared on his field. A portal appeared behind him, which his monsters went into as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Protector of dragons, become one with the instrument of the gods and give birth to a new dragon!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! King Dragun!"

The monster that appeared was a light brown dragon with black wings, but instead of a head, it had the upper body of the Lord of D. Its entire body shone with rainbow light.

 **King Dragun ATK 2400 DEF 1100 LVL: 7**

"I see what he meant by rare dragons," Yuzuki said, narrowing her eyes.

"King Dragun's monster effect!" Chosaku said while smirking. "You cannot target any Dragon-type monsters with your Spell, Trap, or monster effects."

"That restricts her movements," Gongenzaka said, narrowing his own eyes. "It appears he's not just all bark."

"King Dragun's second effect!" Chosaku said. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my hand!"

"What?" Milly said, her surprise even greater than before.

"That's right," Chosaku said, taking another card from his hand. "And the monster I'm summoning is Luster Dragon #2!"

This dragon was just as large as King Dragun with green wings and emeralds growing on its body. Whereas King Dragun glowed with rainbow light, Luster Dragon #2 glowed with green light.

 **Luster Dragon #2 ATK 2400 DEF 1400 LVL: 6**

"Two monsters with 2400 attack points?" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide now. "If he attacks with those, Milly will only have 800 Life Points left!"

"Battle!" Chosaku said. "King Dragun, attack Aria the Melodious Diva! Twilight Burn!" King Dragun held a dragon-shaped horn in its right hand that released a blast of yellow fire at Aria, but Milly wasn't worried.

"Trap Card!" She declared. "Melodious Rhythm Change!"

"A Trap Card?" Chosaku said, surprised.

"That's right, and this one is special," Milly said, smiling at him. "This Trap Card allows me to return one 'Melodious' monster on the field to the hand, and then I can Special Summon one "Melodious" monster from my hand!"

"So you're switching out your Aria?" Chosaku said as Aria disappeared in a flash of light, causing King Dragun's attack to miss.

"And bringing out a more powerful 'Melodious' monster," Milly said, adding Aria to her hand and taking a different one. "I summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2600 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"2600 attack points?" Chosaku said, his eyes wide. "I can't beat that!"

"Way to go, Milly!" Yuzuki cheered as Chosaku ended his Battle Phase. "Beat that slimeball!"

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Chosaku growled, taking another card from his hand. "I activate Star Changer! This card increases my Luster Dragon #2's Level by 1!"

 **Luster Dragon #2 LVL: 6** → **7**

"Why did he-?" Gongenzaka wondered before his eyes widened. "He has two Level 7 monsters!"

"That's right," Chosaku said, sneering. "I might not have been able to damage you this turn, but I can protect myself. I overlay my Level 7 King Dragun and Luster Dragon #2!" His two monsters became streams of purple and green light and entered the black and yellow portal in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Mechanized warship of the universe! Bring your unrivalled firepower to bear against our foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 7! Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk!"

At first, Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuzuki didn't see anything, so they wondered if his Number was small. Then the sun was blocked out. The three of them looked up and stared in shock. A massive black triangular spaceship had appeared, so big it filled almost the entire sky. It was trailed by a very long cable that traveled down and planted itself on Chosaku's field. It was orbited by two green lights.

 **Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk ATK 0 DEF 3000 RNK: 7**

" _That's_ a monster!?" Yuzuki screamed, her eyes wide. "It's huge! Why would Akaba Reiji make a monster like that?"

Milly was similarly awed, but then she realized something. "Wait," she said, prompting Gongenzaka and Yuzuki to look at her. "That monster has no attack points. Why would you summon something with only defense points?"

Chosaku smirked. "You'll find out," he cryptically said. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"That monster may be big, but it can still be destroyed," Gongenzaka said. "Do you think Milly can do it?"

"Certainly," Yuzuki said without hesitation. "It's just a matter of her drawing the right cards."

Milly smiled at Yuzuki's confidence as she put her hand on her Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" When she saw her card, her smile got bigger. Not only could she destroy his Galaxy Tomahawk, but she could inflict massive damage to Chosaku this turn.

"To start, I'll activate the effect of Mozarta!" Milly said. "Now, I can Special Summon one Light Fairy-type monster from my hand, but I cannot Special Summon other monsters unless they are also Light monsters. I'll summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!"

 **Tamtam the Melodious Diva ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 4**

"1000 attack points?" Chosaku sneered. "You think such a weak monster can destroy my Galaxy Tomahawk?"

"That's not what she's going for," Yuzuki said smiling, remembering the effect of Tamtam.

"When Tamtam is Special Summoned and I control another 'Melodious' monster," Milly explained, smiling sweetly at Chosaku. "I can add Polymerization to my hand from my Deck."

"What?" Chosaku said, his eyes widening. "You're also a Fusion duelist?"

"Yes," Milly said, taking Polymerization from her Deck. "And now I'll show it to you! I play Polymerization to fuse the Tamtam the Melodious Diva on my field and the Aria the Melodious Diva in my hand!"

The portal and Milly's monsters appeared behind her. Her monsters became streams of energy that entered the portal as she spread her arms and chanted.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!" She brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Milly's Fusion Monster appeared out of the portal. Yuzuki recognized it as the monster she'd summoned when Milly had been teaching her Fusion Summoning.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

Chosaku had a shocked expression on his face, but then he sneered.

"Not bad," he said. "I can't say I was expecting you to Fusion Summon. Unfortunately, that monster is too weak to defeat my Galaxy Tomahawk."

"Is that what you think?" Milly asked, smiling at him.

"What?" he said.

"I activate the effect of Tamtam the Melodious Diva!" Milly declared. "When she is used to Fusion Summon, I can lower the attack points of a 'Melodious' monster on my field by 500, then deal you 500 points of damage!"

"What?" Chosaku repeated, shocked.

"I'll reduce Schuberta's attack points!" Tamtam reappeared on the field and hit a gong with her mallet. The noise hurt both Chosaku and Schuberta.

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2400** → **1900**

 **Chosaku: 3200** → **2700 LP**

"Is that all you could accomplish?" Chosaku mocked Milly. "Lower your own monster's attack points so as to deal damage to me?"

"Of course not," Milly said as she giggled. "I can also do this." She gestured to Schuberta. "I activate Schuberta's effect! I banish three cards from either Graveyard!"

"What?" Chosaku said for a third time. Apparently, he'd never dueled against a Melodious deck before.

"I banish Polymerization, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, and Lord of D. from your Graveyard!" Milly said, pointing at Chosaku's Duel Disk. "So remove those cards from the game!"

Chosaku growled as he took his cards out of his Graveyard and put them in a pocket.

"And then, for each banished card, Schuberta gains 200 attack points! Three cards were banished, so Schuberta gains 600 attack points! Chorus Break!"

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK 1900** → **2500**

"Yes!" Gongenzaka cheered. "She increased Schuberta's attack points!"

"She did more than that," Yuzuki said, smiling. "Lord of D. prevents her from targeting Dragon-type monsters with effects, and with him and Polymerization out of the game, she has weakened him as well."

"I admit your skills are good," Chosaku said. "However, neither of your monsters are strong enough to destroy my Number!"

"Not right now, they can't," Milly agreed, smiling as she took a card from her hand. "But with this card, it's another story. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Fortissimo!"

"A Continuous Spell Card?" Chosaku asked, his eyes wide. "What's that do?"

"Fortissimo lets me increase the attack points of one 'Melodious' monster by 800 until my next Standby Phase," Milly explained, a friendly smile on her face. "I target Schuberta for Fortissimo's effect!"

Schuberta's dress started shining and glittering as her attack points increased.

 **Schubera the Melodious Maestra ATK 2500** → **3300**

"My Melodious Maestra has just donned a pretty new dress!" Milly said, smiling. "What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful," Yuzuki said, then smiling. "And more importantly, strong enough to destroy Galaxy Tomahawk."

"Battle!" Milly declared. "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra, attack Galaxy Tomahawk! Wave of the Great!"

Schuberta's hair and the note on her dress glowed as a wave of red energy formed around her. She waved her conductor's baton and the wave spread outwards, heading towards Galaxy Tomahawk. Unfortunately, Chosaku was prepared.

"Trap Card!" he declared. "Impenetrable Attack! During the Battle Phase, I can either choose to negate all battle damage, or prevent a monster's destruction by battle. I choose to prevent my Galaxy Tomahawk's destruction!"

Schuberta's attack hit a barrier that appeared in front of Galaxy Tomahawk, protecting it. Milly frowned, but then smiled again.

"Oh well," she said. "I'll just have to take it down next turn." She took the last card in her hand and said, "I'll place one card face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn!" Chosaku said. "Draw!" He drew, raised an eyebrow, then turned to Milly. "It's time you see what my Galaxy Tomahawk can do! By detaching two Xyz Materials, I can Special Summon as many Battle Eagle Tokens as possible!"

"What?" Milly said, her eyes wide with surprise. One of the green lights orbiting Galaxy Tomahawk hit its nose. Four slots on the ship opened and four lights came down. They turned into fighter-plane-sized versions of Galaxy Tomahawk and took their places on Chosaku's field.

 **Battle Eagle Token ATK 2000 DEF 0 LVL: 6**

"Four monsters with 2000 attack points at once?" Yuzuki said, surprised.

"An impressive effect, certainly," Gongenzaka said, similarly awed but keeping his wits. "Fortunately, both of Milly's monsters have more attack points than his tokens."

"The turn I use Galaxy Tomahawk's effect, you take no battle damage," Chosaku explained. "And all the tokens I summoned are destroyed during the End Phase."

"Then why would you summon them?" Milly asked him.

"To activate this!" he shouted, playing his card. "The Spell Card Token Draw! This card lets me draw one card for every Token Monster I control, but they cannot attack and they are destroyed during the End Phase."

He drew four cards, which only confused Milly more.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked. "Tokens can't be used for an Xyz Summon, and you don't have space to summon a Tuner Monster." Her eyes widened. "Are you going to Fusion Summon again?"

Chosaku looked at his cards and smirked. "Not this time," he said, taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Sacrificial Lambs! This card destroys every Token Monster on my field!"

His four Battle Eagle Tokens exploded as he continued, "And for every two tokens destroyed, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below Dragon-type monster from my Deck!"

"That was your plan?" Milly said, her eyes widening in realization.

"Four tokens were destroyed, so I summon two dragons!" Chosaku sneered. "I summon Cave Dragon and Luster Dragon!"

Two new monsters, one a fat green dragon with a long tail and the other a tall blue dragon with wings covered in sapphires, appeared on Chosaku's field.

 **Cave Dragon ATK 2000 DEF 100 LVL: 4**

 **Luster Dragon ATK 1900 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"And now I summon Lancer Dragonute!" A third dragon appeared, this one being light green in color and carrying a spear.

 **Lancer Dragonute ATK 1500 DEF 1800 LVL: 4**

"Three Level 4 monsters?" Yuzuki said, her eyes widening. "Milly, watch out!"

"I overlay my three Level 4 monsters!" Chosaku declared. Cave Dragon and Luster Dragon became streams of green light while Lancer Dragonute became a stream of purple light. All three entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Chosaku. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Thunderous entity who rules over the skies! Come down to earth, and electrocute your foes! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 4! Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"

A giant blue dragon appeared on Chosaku's field, but it was smaller than Galaxy Tomahawk. It was serpentine in appearance with a wide mouth and two yellow strands attached to the sides of its face. It had "91" on its left cheek and was orbited by three yellow lights.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"Is it me, or does that monster look particularly unhappy to be here?" Yuzuki wondered. Apparently Thunder Spark Dragon heard her because it turned in her direction and roared at her. "Yep, he's not happy to be here."

"What are you planning?" Milly asked Chosaku. "That dragon is impressive, but it doesn't have enough attack points to defeat either of my monsters. Even if it did, your Galaxy Tomahawk's effect prevents me from taking battle damage this turn."

"It's true that I can't damage you this turn," Chosaku said, smirking. "However, I can clear your field. I activate Thunder Spark Dragon's effect! By detaching 3 Xyz Materials, all other face-up monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"What?" Milly said, her eyes wide with shock and understanding. "But you'll destroy your own monster!"

"Maybe," Chosaku said. "But that's a fair price to pay to leave you defenseless! Thunder Spark Bolt!"

Thunder Spark Dragon ate all three of the lights circling it and began producing copious amounts of electricity. Before it could do anything though, Milly declared, "I activate my Trap Card!"

"Trap Card?" Chosaku repeated, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Musical Mayhem!" Milly explained. "This card deals you 800 points of damage for each 'Melodious' monster I control!"

"What?" Chosaku said, his eyes widening even further.

"Since you're destroying my monsters anyway, I might as well activate this while they're still here!" Milly said. "I control two 'Melodious' monsters, so you take 1600 points of damage!" An aurora appeared in the sky that shot down a blast of green lightning, which struck Chosaku. He screamed in pain from her Trap Card's effect.

 **Chosaku: 2700** → **1100 LP**

"Damn you!" Chosaku swore. "Thunder Spark Dragon, destroy her monsters!" Thunder Spark Dragon released the electricity it gathered up across the entire field. Bolts of lightning hit Schuberta and Mozarta, who screamed as they were destroyed.

An even larger bolt of lightning went upwards towards Galaxy Tomahawk and pierced the massive ship. Explosions broke out all over the ship until it was destroyed in one massive explosion. Chosaku didn't react as his Number was destroyed.

"Since I used Galaxy Tomahawk's effect, I can't inflict battle damage this turn," Chosaku sneered. "But it will be a different story next turn. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, and revive my Galaxy Tomahawk!"

The massive spaceship reappeared on Chosaku's field in Defense Position.

 **Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk ATK 0 DEF 3000 RNK: 7**

"I place one card face-down," Chosaku said. He smirked at Milly. "So, young lady, what are you going to do? You have no cards in your hand and no cards on your field. On my next turn, all I need is to draw a monster with 1600 or more attack points, and I win."

"Maybe," Milly said while smiling. "But I'm not going to quit just because you have an advantage. The outcome of a duel can be decided by a single draw. More importantly, I'm enjoying this."

"Enjoying it?" Chosaku repeated, his eyes wide with surprise. "What is there to enjoy? You could lose next turn!"

"Or you could," Milly said, still smiling. "Or the duel could go on a few more turns. Either way, I'm going to enjoy this duel, because there's no point in doing something if you don't take pleasure in it."

Yuzuki smiled at that. That was what she'd told Milly during their duel. It was good to see Milly hadn't forgotten it.

"Keep going, Milly!" Yuzuki cheered. "Show him your full strength!"

"I intend to, Yuzuki," Milly said, turning her smile to Yuzuki before looking at Chosaku. "Whether I win or lose, it doesn't matter so long as I have fun while doing it! My turn! Draw!" She looked at her card and her smile got wider.

"I activate the Spell Card Melodious Gift! By banishing a certain number of 'Melodious' monsters from my Graveyard, I can draw the same number of cards!"

"You mean you get to draw more cards?" Chosaku said, his eyes widening.

"I banish Aria, Tamtam, and Mozarta!" Milly proclaimed. "That lets me draw three cards!" She drew and her smile got the widest it could get.

"I'm sorry, Manjome-san," she said. "But I'm afraid this is the last turn."

"What do you mean by that?" Chosaku asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I activate the Spell Card Ostinato!" Milly declared. "Since I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a 'Melodious' Fusion Monster by using two monsters from my hand or Deck as Fusion Materials!"

"What?" Chosaku said, his eyes widening with surprise. "You're Fusion Summoning from the Deck?"

"The monsters I'll fuse are Opera the Melodious Diva," Milly said, ignoring him, "and Shopina the Melodious Maestra!"

Two monsters appeared on Milly's field. One was a little girl with braided pink hair and a purple dress with wings on the back. The other was a grown woman with pink skin, curled green hair, and an elaborate pink and violet dress with gold and green wings on the back. The fusion portal appeared behind Milly, and her two monsters became streams of light that entered the portal as she spread her arms and chanted.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!" Milly brought her hands together in front of her. "Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Milly's ace monster appeared on her field and sang a high note as greeting.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ATK 1000 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"Yes!" Yuzuki cheered. "Milly's ace monster! With her effect, she'll win this!"

 _What effect?_ Chosaku wondered as he overheard her. He checked his Duel Disk's display of Bloom Diva. His eyes widened in shock. _Oh no!_

"Since I used Opera the Melodious Diva to Fusion Summon," Milly said, a cheerful smile still on her face. "'Melodious' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"That means he can't use a destruction effect against Bloom Diva," Gongenzaka said.

"Opera's effect doesn't matter," Yuzuki said, smiling. "Bloom Diva's own effect protects her from being destroyed by battle or card effects. And when Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned monster, Milly can inflict the difference between her attack and the opponent's monster's attack points as damage and destroy the opposing monster. If she attacks Thunder Spark Dragon, she wins!"

"You think I'll let that happen!?" Chosaku shouted, gesturing to his face-down card. "Trap Card! Baton of the Hero!"

"What?" Gongenzaka said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Thanks to Baton of the Hero's effect, I decide your attack targets," Chosaku said, smirking. "And I think you know which monster I'm going to have you attack."

Yuzuki scowled. If Chosaku redirected Milly's attack to Galaxy Tomahawk, it would still be destroyed and he'd take 1000 points of damage, but he'd still have 100 Life Points left. Milly needed to get rid of Galaxy Tomahawk before attacking.

Milly's smile didn't change in response to Chosaku's Trap Card. If anything, she seemed happier. "I was hoping you'd have a card like that," she said, stunning everyone. "It means I get a chance to show off my newest singer."

"Newest singer?" Yuzuki repeated, confused. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Can it be...?"

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn!" Milly said, "to bring back Schuberta!"

 **Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ATK 2400 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"Why would you summon that monster?" Chosaku asked her, then his eyes widened. "Wait, she's-."

"That's right," Milly said, still smiling. "She and Bloom Diva are both Level 6 monsters."

"She's going to-," Gongenzaka said, realizing what Chosaku and Yuzuki had already realized.

"I overlay the Level 6 Bloom Diva and Schuberta!" Milly declared, pointing to the sky. Bloom Diva and Schuberta became streams of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Harmony that echoes across the tundra! Break apart the frozen wasteland and come to the newest stage! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 6! Number 27: Frozen Fantasia the Melodious Maestra!"

Milly's first Xyz Monster was beautiful. She had pale blue skin and dark blue eyes without irises or pupils as well as long midnight black hair. She wore an armored dress made of ice, with several carvings in it that resembled musical notes around the top half and sheets of music all over her skirt. In her left hand, she held a music book with a light blue cover, and in her right hand, she held a conductor's wand that created chilling wind when she waved it. Two blue lights circled her as she appeared on Milly's field and sung a soprano note.

 **Number 27: Frozen Fantasia the Melodious Maestra ATK 2400 DEF 2700 RNK: 6**

"T-This is your Number?" Chosaku asked with awe, shocked at the monster in front of him.

"She's beautiful," Yuzuki cooed, her eyes wide.

"I was not expecting her to be a Water monster," Gongenzaka said, his voice low with awe. "All her other monsters are Light."

Milly smiled at Gongenzaka. "Frozen Fantasia may be Water instead of Light," she said, "but that doesn't mean she can't perform as well as Schuberta or Bloom Diva."

"Do you think that scares me?" Chosaku said, drawing their attention to him. He'd gotten over his awe and was scowling at Milly. "Your monster has the same attack points as your Schuberta and my Thunder Spark Dragon. And my Baton of the Hero is still in effect! You can't win this!"

"Oh, in fact, I can," Milly said, smiling sweetly at him. "You see, since Frozen Fantasia has a 'Melodious' monster as Xyz Material, she can't be destroyed in battle, and you take any damage I would take."

"That won't make a difference," Chosaku growled. "The most you can inflict me with is 600 points of damage from me redirecting your attack to Galaxy Tomahawk."

"Oh, right," Milly said, looking like an internal lightbulb had lit up. "I almost forgot Frozen Fantasia's other effect."

"Other effect?" Chosaku said, shocked.

"Of course she has another effect," Milly said, smiling at him. "By detaching one Xyz Material, she can either keep two Spell or Trap Cards from being activated, or she can banish one of your monsters until my next Standby Phase."

"WHAT?" Chosaku screamed, shocked at such an effect.

"I'll detach one Xyz Material and banish your Galaxy Tomahawk!" Milly declared, pointing at the massive ship. "Go, Frozen Fantasia! Castaway Elegy!"

One of the lights circling Frozen Fantasia hit her baton and glowed. She moved it like she was conducting an orchestra and sent a massive burst of cold wind at Galaxy Tomahawk. Winds circled the ship until they completely enveloped it, at which point it disappeared.

"M-My Number," Chosaku mumbled.

"Your Baton of the Hero lets you choose my attack targets," Milly said, still smiling. "But since you only have one monster now, there's no choice of an attack target."

Chosaku growled at her. "This changes nothing!" he shouted. "Even if you activate your Fortissimo's effect, I'll still have 300 Life Points left!"

"Wrong," Milly said, shaking her head. "You'll have 0." She pointed to Thunder Spark Dragon. "Battle! Frozen Fantasia, attack Thunder Spark Dragon!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised. "She's not activating Fortissimo? But Frozen Fantasia and Thunder Spark Dragon have the same attack points! They'll destroy each other!"

"I activate the effect of Score the Melodious Diva in my hand!" Milly declared. "Since a 'Melodious' monster is battling, I can discard her to make your monster's attack and defense points 0!"

"What?" Chosaku said, a look of terrified realization on his face. A little girl with blue hair and an elaborate pink and purple dress appeared above Frozen Fantasia. She sang from a blue songbook, and the sound waves from it struck Thunder Spark Dragon, who roared as its attack and defense dropped.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon ATK 2400** → **0 DEF 2000** → **0**

"My dragon is powerless!" Chosaku screamed.

"Go, Frozen Fantasia!" Milly yelled. "Glacial Orchestra!" Frozen Fantasia waved her baton again, gathering more and more ice and wind around her. She pointed her baton at Thunder Spark Dragon, blasting it with icy wind. Thunder Spark Dragon roared in protest as it froze over and then shattered into pieces. Chosaku screamed as the wind moved on from Thunder Spark Dragon and hit him and dropped his Life Points to 0.

 **Chosaku: 1100** → **0 LP**

Chosaku fell to his knees and hit the ground. "Damn it!" he said. "Two Numbers and my Rare Dragons got beaten by a freshman? I didn't even deal her any damage!"

"You did pretty good," Milly said, approaching him. "If not for my Melodious Rhythm Change, you would have dealt a lot of damage. Now then, I believe you owe me two Numbers?"

"Why should I-?" Chosaku growled, but then stopped when Gongenzaka stepped in front of him. The big guy had drawn himself up and was emitting a white aura as he glared at Chosaku. Chosaku had to calm himself down to keep from wetting himself.

"V-Very well," Chosaku said, taking out Galaxy Tomahawk and Thunder Spark Dragon and giving them to Milly. "G-Good luck, Ms. Jones." He got up and ran away, hoping to get as much distance between himself and Gongenzaka as possible.

 _Even if I lost_ , he thought. _Jun and Shoji will make it to the finals._

"That wasn't necessary, Gongenzaka," Milly chided her friend. "He was going to give them up."

"You can never be certain with men like him," Gongenzaka said. "So this means you have five Numbers now?"

"And so do you," Milly said, smiling at Gongenzaka before turning to Yuzuki. "Guess that means it's your turn."

"Guess so," Yuzuki said, smiling to herself. "I'll look for a strong opponent."

* * *

"I'm telling you, that was a spaceship," Sawatari said loudly to Leila. "What else could be that large?"

"A Duel Monster, most likely a Number," Leila said, rolling her eyes at Sawatari's silliness. Why did she insist on tagging along with him in the first place?

"They don't make monsters that big!" Sawatari protested, sticking to his beliefs. "That would draw too much attention!"

Yuya sighed and shook his head. Things like this had been going on and off for the last hour. Sawatari would say something, Leila would argue, and then they would keep bickering. Yuya was pretty sure he could slip away and they wouldn't notice because they were too busy fighting with each other.

"Come on, guys," he said, putting his hands up placatingly. "We need to find opponents to duel, don't we?"

"She started it!" Sawatari said petulantly, pointing at Leila.

"You were the one to talk first," Leila said, glaring at him. The two of them scowled at each other then looked in opposite directions. Yuya sighed again.

"Okay," he whispered. "Someone please come out now so we can stop this fighting."

"Hey, you!" The three teens turned and looked at the speaker. It was a junior wearing the Tokyo National Duel Academy uniform. He had dark hair immaculately combed and dark eyes. He was glaring at them.

"You're all IDA students, right?" he said. "My name is Manjome Shoji, and I am a junior at TNDA participating in the Number Tournament. Which of you wants to duel me?"

Yuya was about to volunteer before Sawatari said, "I'll duel you!" Leila and Yuya looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked them.

"You sure you want to do this, Sawatari?" Leila asked him. "He's a junior, and likely to be pretty good. You couldn't handle me, Yuya, or Yuzuki."

"The three of you are unnaturally good," Sawatari said, glaring at her. "And the great me has gotten much stronger since my duel with Yuzuki. My new deck especially is my strongest yet."

"What deck are you using?" Yuya asked, realizing he had no idea what monsters Sawatari was using. "The Yosenjus?"

"No, Dr. Crowler took those away," Sawatari said, scowling at that. "I have a whole new deck, and a junior from TNDA is a perfect opponent to show it off to."

"I don't know what you three are talking about," Shoji interrupted, leading to them turning to him. "But the big-mouthed one is the most irritating of you, so I'll duel him first to shut him up."

"How about that, Sawatari," Leila said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Sawatari. "He's only just met you and already he knows you so well."

"Shut up, Leila," Sawatari said, scowling as he activated his Duel Disk. "It's finally my turn to duel!"

"Show me what you got, IDA!" Shoji said, activating his black Duel Disk's yellow blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Sawatari Shingo: 4000 LP**

 **Manjome Shoji: 4000 LP**

"The great Sawatari Shingo will take the first move!" Sawatari said, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie!"

A purple-skinned monster wearing a massive pair of blue overalls appeared on Sawatari's field. It wore blue and purple elbow-high gauntlets and had blue hair that covered its right eye and a yellow and purple hat on the left side of its head.

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Abyss Actor?" Yuya said surprised. "I've never- Wait a second, that's a Pendulum monster!"

Sawatari smirked at Yuya. "Indeed it is, Yuya. Over break, I helped the director test new Pendulum cards. He gave me these cards as a reward for that. He said they fitted me the best."

Leila looked at Sassy Rookie. _A rookie is a novice at something_ , she thought, _and "sassy" implies they talk back a lot. That card does fit Sawatari perfectly._

"With these new Pendulum monsters, my victory is already assured!" Sawatari gloated to Shoji. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Go ahead and do your best to defeat my Pendulum monsters, Manjome-san."

"A Pendulum deck, huh?" Shoji mused. "I've heard that there were Pendulum users in the tournament, but I didn't expect to face one. You might actually be worth my time, loudmouth."

"I have a name!" Sawatari shouted at him indignantly. "It's Sawatari Shingo!"

"Then make me acknowledge it," Shoji challenged, placing his hand on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card and smirked. "I activate the Field Spell Ojama Country!"

The landscape around them changed. Instead of the buildings of Tokyo, they were surrounded by little wooden houses. Hills rose up behind them, holding even more houses. It reminded Yuzuki of the village from the Smurfs.

"What did you say?" Sawatari said, surprised at the name of the card. "Ojama?" He laughed loudly. "Don't tell me you use those useless monsters!?"

"Don't underestimate him, Sawatari," Leila warned him. When he looked at her, she said, "Ojamas may be weak on their own, but they have powerful effects when together."

"Please," Sawatari smirked. "There's no way a silly archetype like the Ojamas can take down my Abyss Actors!"

"Don't get overconfident," Shoji told him. "My big brother and I used to believe Ojamas were worthless too. Then our younger brother defeated both of us with them. My little brother is using a different Deck during the tournament, so I decided that I would use Ojamas to honor him. Besides, seeing the faces of people after getting beaten by an Ojama monster is priceless."

He took another card from his hand. "I summon a monster in Defense Position," he said, Setting a monster, "and place one card face-down. I end my turn."

"That's such a lame move," Sawatari said, sighing. "If you're not going all out, this duel will be boring. I don't accept anything less than my opponents' best skills."

"Be patient, loudmouth," Shoji said, calling him that on purpose to annoy him. "It takes time to make a good strategy. Something you, sadly, still need to learn."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Sawatari said, smirking. "My turn! Draw! With the Scale 1 Abyss Actor – Evil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari placed his cards on the edges of his Duel Disk and two pillars of light appeared on either side of his field. In his right column was a massive purple fiend with a large mouth and purple pants. In his left column was a fat yellow monster with four arms, red pants, and a brown vest.

 **Abyss Actor – Evil Heel Scale 1**

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 8**

"So those are Sawatari's Pendulum monsters," Yuya mused. "It will be interesting to see how they work."

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Sawatari proclaimed, then smirked. "But first, there is something I must do."

"He's not Pendulum Summoning?" Leila wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, Leila," Sawatari said. "First, I activate the Trap Card Abyss Actors Back Stage! Since I have two 'Abyss Actor' cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add two 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monsters with different names from my Deck to my Extra Deck."

"Extra Deck?" Shoji wondered. "You can put cards from your Main Deck into your Extra Deck?"

"Pendulum monsters, yes," Sawatari said. "I add Abyss Actor – Superstar and Abyss Actor – Wild Hope to my Extra Deck."

He smirked at Shoji at what he planned next. "Now it's time for my performance! The real fun's just getting started!"

"Hey!" Yuya yelled at Sawatari. "Don't steal my catchphrase!"

Sawatari ignored him as he declared, "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! From the Extra Deck, Abyss Actor – Superstar and Abyss Actor – Wild Hope!"

Two monsters appeared on Sawatari's field. Superstar was a pink-skinned man with one eye, a pink hat, and a black and red suit with shoulder spikes. Wild Hope had purple skin and wore a purple cowboy's costume with a black and yellow hat and a blue and yellow blaster.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500 DEF 1800 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

Sawatari laughed as his three Abyss Actors gathered on his field. "Looks like you won't last the turn, Shoji-san," he said. "With my Pendulum monsters, victory will be mine!"

"He really needs to tone down his ego," Leila commented. "Manjome is a junior, and likely anticipated something like this."

"Time for the next stage of Sawatari's Entertainment Theatre," Sawatari said. "I activate the effect of Wild Hope! He gains 100 attack points for each 'Abyss Actor' I control with different names until the End Phase. I control three 'Abyss Actor' monsters, so he gains 300 attack points!"

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600** → **1900**

"Next, I activate Superstar's effect!" Sawatari declared. "Once per turn, I can add 1 'Abyss Script' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand, but that card is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. I add Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony!"

Superstar opened a book and began reading from it as Sawatari added a card to his hand.

"Now I'll activate Opening Ceremony!" Sawatari said. "Now, I gain 500 Life Points for each 'Abyss Actor' monster I control. I control three, so I gain 1500 Life Points!"

A massive display of lights in the form of an arch appeared above Sawatari's head as fireworks burst in the sky. He spread his arms at the light show.

 **Sawatari: 4000** → **5500 LP**

"He's really taken a shine to your Entertainment Dueling, Yuya," Leila said.

"Yeah," Yuya agreed. "Not sure if I should feel proud that I influenced him, or disturbed."

"Now that the opening ceremony is done," Sawatari proclaimed as his light show faded. "It's time for the first act! Battle! Superstar, attack Shoji-san's face-down monster!"

Superstar charged at Shoji's field, but before it reached his face-down card, Shoji declared, "Trap Card! Draining Shield!"

"What?" Sawatari said, his eyes widening. "How dare you interrupt my performance with that card!"

Shoji ignored Sawatari's outburst as he explained, "Draining Shield negates your attack, then I gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

A barrier appeared around Shoji's card, which Superstar hit. The energy from the attack traveled around to Shoji and increased his Life Points.

 **Shoji: 4000** → **6500 LP**

"Huh," Sawatari said, smirking. "Looks like you'll last longer than I thought you would. But you cannot stop my act from continuing! Wild Hope, attack his face-down monster!"

Wild Hope readied its blaster and pointed it at Shoji's face-down card, which flipped face-up. It was a blue monster wearing a red speedo with a giant head and pink lips. It leered at Sawatari.

"This is my Ojama Blue!" Shoji explained.

 **Ojama Blue ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"How could you use such an absurd monster!?" Sawatari wondered loudly. "Wild Hope, destroy that eyesore!"

Wild Hope fired at Ojama Blue, whose eyes widened in horror as it was destroyed.

"Since Ojama Blue was destroyed," Shoji said, "I can add two 'Ojama' cards from my Deck to my hand. I add Ojamagic and Ojama Red to my hand."

"Add all the cards you want, it won't change a thing. Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari said, pointing at Shoji. "Direct attack!" Sassy Rookie rushed over to Shoji and slashed him, making him wince from the damage.

 **Shoji: 6500** → **4800 LP**

"I think I'll end my first act with that," Sawatari said, "and since it is the End Phase, Wild Hope's attack returns to normal."

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1900** → **1600**

"So?" Sawatari said, a wide smirk on his face. "What do you think of Sawatari's Entertainment Theatre? Is it a dazzling spectacle?"

Shoji snorted. "Are you kidding me? This is going to be the easiest duel I've ever had."

"What?" Sawatari loudly said, his expression going from self-absorbed to angry in an instant. "You think I'll lose easily!? I will do no such thing!"

"You lost easily to me," Leila said deadpan. Sawatari glared at her, then turned back to Shoji.

"My turn!" Shoji declared. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then gestured outwards. "I activate the effect of Ojama Country! By discarding an 'Ojama' card, I can Special Summon one 'Ojama' monster from my Graveyard! I discard Ojamagic to summon Ojama Blue in Attack Position!" Ojama Blue reappeared on the field and leered at Sawatari again.

 **Ojama Blue ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 2**

"Why on earth would you summon that ridiculous monster again?" Sawatari sneered. "And in Attack Position, no less?"

"For Ojama Country's effect," Leila told him, which made him look at her. "So long as he has an 'Ojama' monster on the field, Ojama Country switches the attack and defense points of every monster on the field."

"She's right," Shoji said, with a smirk that rivaled Sawatari's. "My Ojamas get stronger, and your monsters get weaker."

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700** → **1000 DEF 1000** → **1700**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500** → **1800 DEF 1800** → **2500**

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600** → **1200 DEF 1200** → **1600**

 **Ojama Blue ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000** → **0**

"So what?" Sawatari said, shrugging with indifference. "Your monster is still too weak to take on any of mine."

"That's not what he's aiming for," Leila said, narrowing her eyes. She remembered what cards Shoji had added to his hand – and which card he'd just discarded.

"I'm afraid Ojama Blue isn't the only monster you'll have to deal with," Shoji said. "The card I discarded was Ojamagic, and when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can add Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow to my hand from my Deck." He took three cards from his Deck and showed them to Sawatari.

"Then, I'll summon Ojama Red!" This monster was an ugly little red monster with a red speedo and a small yellow cape.

 **Ojama Red ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

"Since Ojama Red was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon up to four 'Ojama' monsters from my hand in Attack Position," Shoji explained, smirking. "I summon Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow!"

Ojama Black was similar in appearance to Red, but with a larger mouth and smaller eyes. Ojama Green only had one eye and a large tongue while Ojama Yellow had two eyestalks.

 **Ojama Black ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

 **Ojama Green ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

 **Ojama Yellow ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

"It doesn't matter how many of those bums you have," Sawatari said, smirking and waving dismissively. "None of them are strong enough to take out my Abyss Actors."

"Leila," Yuya whispered. "Isn't there a card that requires Ojamas Black, Green, and Yellow on the field?"

"Yes," she answered, her eyes still narrowed. "And if he has that-."

Shoji laughed. "I once had the same reaction to these monsters," he told Sawatari. "Then my brother Jun curbstomped me with them. I think it's time you see what these monsters can really do." He took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

"This is bad," Leila said. That was an understatement.

"Since I have Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow on my field, this card destroys every card on your field," Shoji explained.

"What!?" Sawatari shrieked, his eyes wide with horror. "My actors can't lose to those bums!"

"Too bad!" Shoji said, pointing to his monsters. "Go! Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

Black, Green, and Yellow jumped up and joined their rear ends together. They started spinning until they formed a massive wheel that went around Sawatari's field. They spun faster and faster until there was a massive explosion on Sawatari's field.

"Looks like you won't get your second act," Shoji said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "With the cards in my hand, I-." He stopped talking as the smoke cleared from Sawatari's field. Superstar, Wild Hope, Evil Heel, and Funky Comedian had all been destroyed, but Sassy Rookie was still on his field.

"How?" Shoji wondered. "Delta Hurricane should have destroyed all your cards!"

"It would have," Sawatari sneered. "Sadly, Sassy Rookie's effect allows me to negate the first time it would be destroyed each turn. Not to mention my Wild Hope's effect, which lets me adds an 'Abyss Actor' card to my hand whenever it's destroyed." A card popped out of his Deck and he took it out. "I add Abyss Actor – Leading Lady to my hand!"

"Well, that's disappointing," Shoji sighed. "Still, you can't stop me from dealing you heavy damage." He gestured to Ojamas Red and Blue. "I overlay the Level 2 Beast-type Ojama Blue and Ojama Red!"

His two monsters became streams of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"The sage who cut and cleaved apart the era of chaos and confusion! Bewitch the world once more! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!"

A red and black chagama appeared on Shoji's field. It started unsealing itself, and soon it was finished. Ronin Raccoon Sandayu was a red and black armored humanoid tanuki with a brown tail, a green and white cloth attached to its back in the shape of an infinity symbol, and carried a naginata. It was orbited by two orange lights.

 **Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu ATK 1000 DEF 1000 RNK: 2**

"So that's the Number he was given," Leila said. "It's attack and defense points are equal, so Ojama Country's effect doesn't affect it."

"Why summon that monster?" Sawatari asked him. "It has the same attack points as the monsters you used to summon it."

"You'll see in a little bit," Shoji said, taking another card from his hand. "But first, I'll activate Polymerization!"

"What?" Sawatari said, his eyes widening in shock. "A Fusion Summon?"

"I'll fuse together the three Ojama brothers!" Shoji said, spreading his arms wide. The fusion portal appeared behind him as Ojamas Black, Green, and Yellow became energy and swirled together into it.

"Brothers in arms of unlikely power, join your strength to bring about the ruler of your kind!" Shoji chanted. He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ojama King!"

Whereas the previous five Ojama monsters had been tiny, this one was huge, towering over every monster on the field and easily being three or four times taller than Sawatari. It had white skin, two eyestalks, a massive mouth, a green cape, a red speedo, and a yellow crown on its head.

 **Ojama King ATK 0 DEF 3000 LVL: 6**

"Ewwww!" Sawatari said, his eyes bugging out in disgust of the monster in front of him. "This monster is even uglier than all your other monsters!"

"Don't look down on it for its appearance, Sawatari," Leila told him. "Remember, his Ojama Country switches its attack and defense. And since it has 3000 defense points…"

 **Ojama King ATK 0→3000 DEF 3000→0**

"It has 3000 attack points!" Sawatari finished, his eyes wide from panic now.

"Ojama King brings more to the table than just power," Shoji said. "It also has its effect! I select up to three of your Monster Card Zones, and then you cannot use those zones!"

"What?" Sawatari said, shocked. The three Ojama brothers reappeared, this time on Sawatari's field. Three red x's appeared underneath them. All of them leered at Sawatari. "Get off my field, you bums!" Sawatari shouted at them. They ignored him.

"That isn't good," Yuya commented. "With three zones taken up, Sawatari's Pendulum Summon is restricted."

"I think the 3000 attack point Ojama King is the larger problem," Leila helpfully said. "Unless Sawatari has a monster with 3000 defense points or a way to get rid of Ojama Country, he won't be able to beat it."

"If you think my King is powerful now, you're in for a nasty surprise," Shoji said, causing Sawatari to turn from the Ojamas on his field to Shoji. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Solidarity! So long as I have monsters of the same Type in my Graveyard, all monsters of that Type I control gain 800 attack points!"

"The Ojama monsters are all Beast-type," Leila said. "That means all Beast-type monsters Manjome-san has become even more powerful."

 **Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu ATK 1000→1800**

 **Ojama King ATK 3000→3800**

"3-3800 attack points?" Sawatari stammered. "That's overkill!"

"There's no such thing," Shoji said, gesturing to Sandayu. "I activate Sandayu's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can summon a Kagemusha Raccon Token!"

Sandayu made several hand gestures as a yellow raccoon in a red and green vest with a wide-brimmed hat rested against the back of its head and carrying two bottles, one white and the other red, appeared on Shoji's field.

"This Token's attack is equal to the current attack of the monster on the field that has the highest attack, and that monster is Ojama King," Shoji explained as it shapeshifted into a blue and silver version of Ojama King. "Of course, Ojama Country does switch its attack and defense, but it still benefits from Solidarity's effect."

 **Kagemusha Raccoon Token ATK ?→3800→0→800 DEF 0→3800 LVL: 1**

"And so long as Kagemusha Raccoon Token is on my field, you cannot target Sandayu for attacks."

Sawatari scowled. "This is going to hurt," he said. Leila and Yuya couldn't disagree.

"Battle!" Shoji declared. "Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, attack Sassy Rookie!" Sandayu charged at Sassy Rookie and cut through it with its naginata. Since it already used its destruction protection effect, it wasn't able to protect itself and exploded. Sawatari winced from that.

 **Sawatari: 5500→4700 LP**

"Now you've done it!" Sawatari said. "When Sassy Rookie in my Monster Zone is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Abyss Actor' monster from my Deck!" A card popped out of his Deck and he summoned it. "I summon Abyss Actor – Extras in Defense Position!"

Three blue one-eyed fiends appeared on Sawatari's field, each wearing a different colored vest and a black hat.

 **Abyss Actor – Extras ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1 PS: 3**

"100 defense points?" Leila said, narrowing her eyes. "That isn't enough."

"You might take less damage," Shoji said, gesturing to Kagemusha. "But it won't be by much! Kagemusha, attack Extras!" The Kagemusha shaped like Ojama King jumped into the air and body slammed Extras, flattening it.

"And now, Ojama King attacks you directly!" Ojama King did the same thing Kagemusha did, only this time it was targeting Sawatari. Sawatari screamed as Ojama King landed on him. When it got off, Sawatari was lying on the ground, his hands twitching from being flattened.

 **Sawatari: 4700→900 LP**

Shoji laughed as Sawatari stood up. "Yes! That's it! The expression people get when an Ojama monster beats them! I told you its priceless!"

Sawatari scowled then smirked. "Very funny," he said. "But I'm still in this duel. And even if I can only summon two monsters, I still have the Pendulum Summon!"

"We'll see about that," Shoji said, smirking. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Sawatari looked at his card, then picked another in his hand and played both. "With the Scale 2 Abyss Actor – Leading Lady and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Trendy Understudy, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

His two new monsters appeared on either side of his field. Leading Lady was a cute purple-skinned girl with long green hair covering her left eye and a purple hat. She wore a purple dress with white puffs on the shoulders and carried a small cane. Trendy Understudy was a blue-skinned fat man with a large mustache and a monocle in a red, purple, and orange suit with a top hat and a trumpet.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady Scale 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Trendy Understudy Scale 8**

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 3 through 7!" Sawatari declared, which made Shoji smirk.

"Yes, you could," he said. "If I let you."

"What?" Sawatari said, wary of what Shoji was going to do.

"Trap Card!" Shoji declared. "Ojama Duo! This Trap Card Special Summons two Ojama Tokens to your field in Defense Position!"

"What?" Sawatari repeated, his eyes widening in shock. Token versions of Ojama Blue and Ojama Red appeared on his field. They joined the original Ojama Trio in leering at Sawatari.

 **Ojama Token ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

"But…but," Sawatari said, a shattered look on his face. "With those on my field, and Ojama King's effect…"

"You can't summon any monsters," Shoji smirked and laughed. "That's not the best part! Whenever one of those Tokens are destroyed, you take 300 points of damage!"

Sawatari was silent as Shoji laughed. Yuya was concerned so he shouted, "Don't get down, Sawatari! You can still turn this around! Leila and I both want you to-!"

"Shut up!" Sawatari shouted at Yuya, giving him a vicious look. "I don't need your help or encouragement, Yuya! I can win this on my own!"

"Don't yell at Yuya!" Leila shouted, raising her voice. "He's just trying to help! Maybe if you hadn't been so arrogant about your own cards and skills you wouldn't be in this position!"

"Will you stop that, Leila?" Sawatari shouted, this time at her. "I don't need you berating me for making mistakes! Who do you think you are, my father?"

"Father?" Leila repeated, looking surprised. Sawatari realized what he just said and turned back to the duel, ignoring what just happened.

"I place two cards face-down," Sawatari said. "I end my turn."

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Shoji said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "They're wrong, though. You don't have a chance. Ojamas may not be conventionally powerful, but their effects are the best there are."

Sawatari said nothing in response, only hanging his head.

"Ah, what's the matter?" Shoji asked mockingly. "Finally realized how hopeless your situation is? Well, it's about to get worse! My turn! Draw!" He drew and smirked at his card.

"First, I'll activate the effect of Ojama Duo in my Graveyard!" he declared. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon two 'Ojama' monsters with different names from my Deck! I summon another Ojama Black and another Ojama Green! Both in Attack Position!"

 **Ojama Black ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

 **Ojama Green ATK 0→1000 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

"And now, I activate the Spell Card Ojama Draw!" Shoji said. "This card lets me draw a card for each 'Ojama' monster I control, but consequently, all 'Ojama' monsters I control are banished during my next Standby Phase. I control three 'Ojama' monsters, so I draw three cards!"

He drew and smirked at his new cards. Especially the last one.

"This is the last turn for you!" Shoji said, smirking at Sawatari. "I could attack you with my monsters and end this now, but where's the fun in that? No, I want you to experience the worst defeat you could possibly suffer!"

He took a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Ojamuscle! This card destroys every 'Ojama' monster on the field except Ojama King!"

"Every Ojama monster?" Yuya repeated, shocked. "But that includes-!"

"Sawatari's Tokens," Leila finished, her face grim. The two tokens on Sawatari's field and the Ojama Black and Ojama Green on Shoji's field were tossed into the air as Ojama King opened its mouth and ate them.

"And since those Tokens on your field were destroyed, you take 300 points of damage for each one!" Small explosions burst around Sawatari, but he didn't react.

 **Sawatari: 900→300 LP**

"And now for Ojamuscle's other effect!" Shoji said. "For each destroyed monster, Ojama King gains 1000 attack points! Four monsters were destroyed, so Ojama King gains 4000 attack points!" Ojama King's arms became extremely muscular as its attack increased.

 **Ojama King ATK 3800→7800**

"7800 attack points?" Yuya said, his eyes wide with shock. "That's more than overkill!"

"And now I'll activate Sandayu's effect, detaching one Xyz Material to summon another Raccoon Kagemusha Token who'll take on Ojama King's attack points!" Another yellow raccoon appeared on Shoji's field, but it didn't stay long as it transformed into a blue and silver Ojama King.

 **Kagemusha Raccoon Token ATK ?→7800→0→800**

Shoji narrowed his eyes. All he had to do was attack, but something in Sawatari's behavior troubled him. Ever since he'd ended his turn, he'd just stood there with his head hanging.

 _Is he trying to lure me in?_ he thought. His eyes turned to Sawatari's face-down cards. They were likely Trap Cards meant to protect him. Shoji smirked at such an obvious ploy.

"As powerful as my Ojama King is, I'm no fool," Shoji said. "I know one of your face-downs is a setup. Well, I won't fall for it! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy one of your face-downs!"

A typhoon blew across the field and made Sawatari's left face-down disintegrate. Shoji smirked, but that smirk turned to surprise when a stage coach drawn by metallic blue-maned red-eyed horses appeared on Sawatari's field.

"What is that?" he wondered. "What did you do?"

Sawatari finally made a sound, that of a chuckle. His laughter grew louder as he raised his head and showed Shoji he was smirking.

"It's not what I've done, but what you've done," he said. "You were right that my face-downs were setups, but you fell for it anyway! When Abyss Prop – Wild Wagon is destroyed by an opponent's card effect while its Set, and I have a face-up 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, I can return all cards my opponent controls to the hand!"

"What?" Shoji said, his eyes wide with shock. The stage coach traveled all over the field, hitting Sandayu, the Kagemusha Raccoon Tokens, and Ojama King, all of whom were sent flying into the back of the coach. It started driving around the duelists in circles.

"Of course," Sawatari said, still smirking, "Your Ojama King and Number cannot go back to the hand, so instead, they go to the Extra Deck! And your Tokens aren't cards at all, so they leave the game!" The wagon created a dust cloud as it continued to ride around them. When the dust cloud vanished, the wagon with Shoji's monsters, Solidarity, and the Field Spell had disappeared. The three Ojama brothers on Sawatari's field, realizing that Ojama King was not there anymore, started panicking as they disappeared.

Sawatari laughed. "Well how do you like that? That's what happens when you duel Sawatari Shingo!"

"Impressive," Leila said, raising an eyebrow and giving a small smile. "Sawatari cleared the entire field." Then her expression darkened. "But this isn't over. Manjome-san has Ojama Country in his hand, and there's nothing to stop him from playing it."

"Not to mention he can still Normal Summon," Yuya added.

Shoji scowled, but then gave a begrudging smirk. "I have to admit, you're better than I expected," he told Sawatari. "But better is not good enough! I activate Ojama Country and Solidarity!" The area around them turned back into the village and Shoji's Continuous Spell Card reappeared on the field.

"And now, I'll activate Ojama Country's effect!" Shoji shouted. "By discarding the Ojama Yellow in my hand, I can summon Ojama Blue from the Graveyard in Attack Position! And thanks to the effects of Solidarity and Ojama Country, Blue has 1800 attack points!"

 **Ojama Blue ATK 0→1000→1800 DEF 1000→0 LVL: 2**

"Why summon Ojama Blue from the Graveyard?" Yuya wondered, then it hit him. "Ojama Blue lets him add 2 'Ojama' cards to his hand if its destroyed! That means-."

"It means that if Sawatari survives this turn, Shoji will be prepared to bring back his Ojama King," Leila said, narrowing her eyes.

"You put up a good fight, but this ends now!" Shoji growled. "Battle! Ojama Blue, attack him directly!" Ojama Blue ran at Sawatari, but he just laughed.

"You think I'd let you have the finale?" he sneered. "I'm the one who closes the show! I activate my Trap Card Abyss Actor's Vacation! This card shuffles an 'Abyss Actor' in my Extra Deck back into my Deck, negates your attack, then ends the Battle Phase!"

"What?" Shoji said, his eyes widening.

"I shuffle Evil Heel back into my Deck," Sawatari said, taking the Level 8 Abyss Actor out of his Extra Deck. A ghostly version of Evil Heel appeared on his field and scared Ojama Blue away.

Shoji growled. "After all this, I will not let you win! I activate the Continuous Spell Card The Dark Door! Now, only one monster can declare an attack each turn! I end my turn!"

"Smart move," Leila commented. "Now that he can summon again, Sawatari will likely bring out as many monsters as possible. That card restricts his options. What are you going to do to win, Sawatari?"

Sawatari smirked and laughed at Shoji's move. "That isn't going to deter me!" he said. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card and thought for a second. With this card, and then with Superstar's effect…

His eyes widened. He could see it! The path to victory!

"This is it!" he shouted. "This is the climax of Sawatari's Entertainment Theatre! Today's program," he pointed at The Dark Door, "is a one-man show! Pendulum Summon! Appear again, from the Extra Deck, Superstar, Sassy Rookie, and Wild Hope!"

"Remember, Ojama Country switches your monsters' attack and defense points," Shoji said as Sawatari's monsters reappeared on his field.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 2500→1800 DEF 1800→2500 LVL: 7 PS: 3**

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700→1000 DEF 1000→1700 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1600→1200 DEF 1200→1600 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you summon," Shoji growled. "Only one of them can attack. And none of them can match Ojama Blue's attack points."

"They are not meant to," Sawatari said, confusing Shoji. "Like I said, this is a one-man show, and they have to make way for my star performer. But first," he gestured to his left Pendulum Scale. "I activate the Pendulum effect of Trendy Understudy! When I Pendulum Summon, I can add one Level 1 or 8 'Abyss Actor' Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my hand! I add Funky Comedian to my hand."

He took the card from his Extra Deck, showed it to Shoji, then smirked again. "Now I activate Superstar's effect, and add one 'Abyss Script' Spell Card to my hand!" He took the card from his Deck, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance! This card returns one card in the Pendulum Zones to its owner's hand. I add Leading Lady from my Pendulum Zone to my hand!"

Leading Lady disappeared from her pillar as Sawatari placed her in his hand. "And now for the remainder of my preparations!" he said. "I place the Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian in the Pendulum Zone!" His monster rose in the pillar Leading Lady just vacated.

 **Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian Scale 8**

"Why would he do that?" Leila wondered. "Funky Comedian and Trendy Understudy are both Scale 8, so that means he can't Pendulum Summon anything."

"And now I'll Normal Summon Abyss Actor – Leading Lady!" Sawatari said, summoning the cute purple-skinned girl. She laughed on being summoned.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK 1500→1000 DEF 1000→1500 LVL: 4 PS: 2**

"Only one preparation left to make for my closing act," Sawatari said, gesturing to the field. "I activate the effect of Abyss Actor's Vacation in my Graveyard! By banishing this card and shuffling one 'Abyss Actor' in my Pendulum Zones back into my Deck, I can destroy one card on the field!"

"What?" Shoji said, his face paling. "But-."

"I shuffle Trendy Understudy back into my Deck," Sawatari said, his monster disappearing from its pillar. "And destroy your Field Spell!"

The village around them disappeared, and as it did, the attack and defense of every monster on the field switched back.

 **Ojama Blue ATK 1800→800 DEF 0→1000**

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK 1800→2500 DEF 2500→1800**

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1000→1700 DEF 1700→1000**

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ATK 1200→1600 DEF 1600→1200**

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK 1000→1500 DEF 1500→1000**

"Yes!" Yuya said, pumping his arm. "Now his monsters have more attack points than Ojama Blue!"

"But he can still only attack with one of them," Leila said. "He would have been better off destroying The Dark Door."

"If I wanted to lose, then yes, I would've been, Leila," Sawatari said, addressing them for the first time since he yelled at Yuya. "But I'm surprised you haven't noticed something very important about the monsters on my field. Namely something about their Levels."

Leila's eyes widened in realization. "Leading Lady, Sassy Rookie, and Wild Hope are all Level 4!" she said. "That means-!"

"Yes!" Sawatari said, pointing to his field. "I overlay the Level 4 Leading Lady, Sassy Rookie, and Wild Hope!" His three monsters became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Clown of the darkest circus! Ascend to the stage and perform a great new play! Xyz Summon! Swing forth! Rank 4! Number 76: Abyss Actor – Void Jester!"

The Number's sealed form was a rotating head with the tragedy and comedy masks on either side. It furled outward and revealed its true form. Void Jester was dressed in a white, purple, and black clown outfit with frills at the arm and leg cuffs. It wore a purple and black clown hat over its face, which was a white mask that was half smiling and half frowning. A single purple eye shown in its right eye socket and it carried a black baton in its right hand. It was circled by three purple lights.

 **Number 76: Abyss Actor – Void Jester ATK 2600 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"I can't say I was expecting Sawatari to Xyz Summon," Leila said, an impressed look on her face at the sight of the Number. "Though it looks a little silly, being a clown and all."

"Void Jester may be a clown, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous," Sawatari said, shaking his head. "I activate Void Jester's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can Special Summon one Level 6 or lower monster from my Deck or Graveyard, but if the Summoned monster is not an 'Abyss Actor,' then its effects are negated."

One of the lights circling Void Jester hit its baton, which it pointed to the right. "I summon Sassy Rookie from the Graveyard! Dark Encore!"

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"And now, all the preparations are complete!" Sawatari said, gesturing to the pillar to his right. "I activate Funky Comedian's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can Tribute one 'Abyss Actor' monster and increase the attack of another 'Abyss Actor' monster by that monster's original attack! I Tribute Superstar to grant Void Jester its attack!"

Superstar burst into light as Void Jester glowed.

 **Number 76: Abyss Actor – Void Jester ATK 2600→5100**

"I see!" Yuya said, his eyes widening. "He's increasing Void Jester's attack so as to defeat Manjome-san in one attack!"

"But it isn't enough," Leila said, frowning. "Manjome-san will still have 500 Life Points after Void Jester attacks."

"Then it's a good thing I have this card," Sawatari said, playing the card he drew. "The Spell Card Big Return! This lets me activate a once per turn effect again this turn!"

"What?" Shoji said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Once again, I activate Funky Comedian's effect and Tribute Sassy Rookie!" Sassy Rookie disintegrated as Void Jester glowed again.

 **Number 76: Abyss Actor – Void Jester ATK 5100→6800**

"Yes!" Yuya cheered. "Void Jester is strong enough to win this! Go, Sawatari!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Yuya!" Sawatari shouted at him before turning to Shoji. "Like I said, this is a one-man show, and there is no one better than Void Jester! Battle! Void Jester, attack Ojama Blue! Mad Trick!"

Void Jester pulled out a top hat and produced flowers from it. It pointed the flowers at Ojama Blue and offered them to him. Blue ran over to look at them, then Void Jester squirted water from the flowers, hitting Ojama Blue in the face. Blue screamed as it was flung backwards and was destroyed. Shoji winced and fell to his knees since his monster was destroyed and he lost.

 **Shoji: 4800→0 LP**

"Yes!" Sawatari said, doing a little dance as Void Jester disappeared. "Oh yeah! I won! Who's the best duelist at IDA?"

"Fudo Yusei," Leila answered, making Sawatari stop dancing and look sheepish.

"That's fair," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He walked up to Shoji. "I won, so hand over your Number."

Shoji sighed and handed Number 64 to Sawatari. "This isn't over," he told them. "My brothers are still in this. They'll make it to the finals. Especially Jun." He turned and walked away.

"Either of you heard of Manjome Jun?" Sawatari asked Leila and Yuya. They shook their heads. "Well, either way, that was exhilarating! I finally won a duel by myself!"

"Through luck," Leila said, interrupting Sawatari's celebration. "If he'd destroyed your Trap Card instead of your Spell Card, you would have lost."

"Let's not do this now," Yuya said, putting his hands up placatingly. "We should celebrate."

Leila sighed. "All right, Yuya. Let's go and find some food." She and Yuya turned away and started talking about what food they wanted. When they turned around to ask Sawatari, they saw he was gone.

"Sawatari?" Leila said, looking around her. He'd disappeared. "Sawatari! Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Yuya said, looking unhappy. "We should go find him."

Leila thought about it and sighed. "No, knowing Sawatari, we'll run into him eventually. Come on, let's go get food."

* * *

"What?" Chosaku said, his eyes wide at Shoji. "You lost, too? I can't believe you lost to a freshman!"

"You lost to a freshman!" Shoji countered. "At least I managed to damage my opponent!"

"Be quiet, big brothers." The junior and senior turned to the other person at the table. It was a freshman with black hair sectioned into two layers and black eyes directly beneath his bangs.

"Both of you may be out, but I'm not." He held up six cards. Chosaku's and Shoji's eyes got big.

"You collected six Numbers already, Jun?" Shoji said, then he smirked. "As expected of you."

"Don't worry about your loses," Jun said. "Since I'm qualified, TNDA will have a representative in the finals." He smirked to himself. "And I'll defeat every IDA stooge in my way."

* * *

Sawatari stood at the top of a building. He'd ridden the elevator up here so he could look at the sky. His expression was neutral, if a little sad.

 _Father,_ he thought. _All my life I've wanted to make you proud of me. This time, I will! I will win this Number Tournament and make you acknowledge me!_

* * *

 _ **Number 27: Frozen Fantasia the Melodious Maestra**  
_ _Attribute: WATER Type: [Fairy/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2400 DEF 2700 Rank: 6  
_ _2 Level 6 monsters  
_ _If this card has a "Melodious" monster attached as Xyz Material, it cannot be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage you take from attacks involving this Xyz Summoned card is dealt to your opponent instead. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, during either player's turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; activate one of the following effects: 1) Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; banish it. The banished monster returns to the field, in the same battle position, during your next Standby Phase after activation. 2) Target up to 2 face-down cards in the Spell/Trap Card Zones; the targeted cards cannot be activated until your next Standby Phase after activation._

 _ **Number 76: Abyss Actor – Void Jester**  
_ _Attribute: DARK Type: [Fiend/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2600 DEF 2000 Rank: 4  
_ _3 Level 4 DARK monsters  
_ _This Xyz Summoned card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 6 or below monster from your Deck or Graveyard in Defense Position. If the Summoned monster is not an "Abyss Actor" monsters, its effects are negated. If this card is in your Graveyard and you can Pendulum Summon Level 4 monsters; you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and if you do, you can attach 1 Level 4 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster face-up in your Extra Deck to this card as Xyz Material. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect._

 ** _Token Draw Normal Spell Card  
_** _Draw 1 card for each Token you control. Tokens you control cannot declare an attack this turn, and they are destroyed during the End Phase of this turn._

 ** _Sacrificial Lambs Normal Spell Card  
_** _Destroy all token on your field. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster(s) from your Deck with its effects negated for every 2 Tokens destroyed._

 ** _Ojama Draw Normal Spell Card  
_** _Draw 1 card for each "Ojama" monster you control. During your next Standby Phase after activating this card: banish every "Ojama" monster on your field._

 ** _Abyss Actor's Vacation Normal Trap Card  
_** _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can shuffle 1 "Abyss Actor" monster face-up in your Extra Deck back into your Deck; negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: shuffle 1 "Abyss Actor" card in your Pendulum Zones back into your Deck; destroy 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field._

 ** _Abyss Script – Trapeze Performance Normal Spell Card  
_** _If you control a face-up "Abyss Actor" monster: Return 1 card in the Pendulum Zones to the owner's hand. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" monster cards or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 23 - The Hierophant_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry this took so long to come out, but I've been busy with schoolwork. Thanks to sanedimentio for the designs and effects of Numbers 27 & 76\. I hope you like them. As I stated in my other fanfic, I'll be alternating between this one and Hidden Memories, so Chapter 2 of Hidden Memories will come out before Chapter 23.

On the duelists in this chapter, I decided to have Chazz Princeton's brothers duel as I wanted Sawatari to face Ojamas, but realized that if Sawatari faced Chazz, there was NO WAY he would win, and I wanted him to win. Unlike in the anime, Sawatari will be a good duelist who gets more solo wins under his belt. Him and Milly dueling Chazz's brothers also gave me another finalist for the Tournament.

Thanks for reading my work, and please post your opinion of it in a review.


	23. Chapter 23: The Hierophant

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to raychiu, sanedimentio, Germancardfightfan, Playerhood18, Meemo, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.

In response to questions of Chazz's Deck, I'll wait until he duels to answer that.

With that out of the way, here's Chapter 23...

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Hierophant**

"I've been in Japan for almost three months," Leila said, trying to pick up shrimp with chopsticks, "and I still cannot use these."

Yuya laughed at her. The two of them were walking down the sidewalk of the Chuo ward, each carrying a bowl of food. Yuya had his tempura and was using chopsticks like he always did, and Leila was struggling with her seafood.

"I know it takes a while for people to get used to them," Yuya said, trying to reassure her. "Milly isn't too good with them either."

"Have you seen her eat soba noodles?" Leila asked. "With enough motivation, she's just as good with them as you, Yuzuki, and Gongenzaka." Leila sighed, dumped the chopsticks in a nearby waste bin, then pulled out the plastic fork that the fast food place had given her. Whenever she got food outside of IDA, restaurants always gave her a fork in addition to the chopsticks. Leila wasn't sure if it was because of her accent or her appearance.

"Never mind the food," Leila said. "Where's a duelist for us? Neither of us have dueled today at all."

"First it was that mess with Quattro and then it was Sawatari's duel," Yuya said. "It's about midday. We should find someone to duel soon."

Suddenly, Leila sneezed. She pulled out a tissue and rubbed her nose. "That's odd," she said. "I usually only sneeze when-."

"Meow."

The two turned around and saw a black and white cat with green eyes behind them. It was staring at them, its tail waving behind it.

"Cats," Leila muttered. "Bollocks."

"What?" Yuya said, looking in surprise at her. "You don't like cats?"

Leila sneezed again. "I don't get many chances to like them when I'm allergic," she said, her voice somewhat nasal.

"Snowball, there you are!"

The two youths looked up at the voice and gaped in shock. The girl in question was the same age as them, but she looked almost exactly like a cat. She wore a black dress with a white cat tail attached and gloves with claws as well as black and white knee-high socks and black shoes. She had long grey hair, with two pieces of it held up by hair clips so it looked like she had cat ears.

"I was wondering where you were, you naughty kitty!" the girl scolded the animal. She looked up and seemed to notice Leila and Yuya for the first time. Her large green eyes widened behind her square-framed glasses. "Oh, sorry! I'm Cathy Katherine! Did Snowball bother you?"

"No, she didn't-," Yuya started.

"Yes," Leila said bluntly, holding a hand to her face. "Could you please take your cat away? I have allergies."

"Snowball, you're upsetting the lady," Cathy told the cat. "Head home, will you? _Now_."

The cat meowed again and stalked away. Yuya had the uneasy feeling the cat would do exactly what Cathy told it to do.

"I'm sorry about that," Cathy said. "Snowball was supposed to stay home, but he likes following me around." She turned back to them and her eyes widened again. "Oh! The two of you are students of the International Duel Academy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Yuya said. "My name is Sakaki Yuya, and this is Leila Thompson. Do you go to a duel academy, too?"

"The Kyoto Royal Duel Academy," the girl said with pride, then frowned. "Sadly, my family lives here in Tokyo, so I don't get many chances to say hi to my friends."

"What kind of friends are they?" Leila asked her, her voice starting to return to normal.

"You just met one of them," Cathy said, smiling shyly. "I don't get along with people. They think I'm weird. But I dearly love cats. They're always there for you when you need them!"

 _That sounds more like dogs,_ Leila thought. She had two dogs back home, and she missed them a lot. "You're from Kyoto, but you're here in Tokyo? Are you here for the Number Tournament, then?"

"Yes," Cathy said, smiling again. "Are you two in it as well? I have two Numbers on me at the moment."

Leila and Yuya looked at each other. They both had four Numbers. If one of them dueled Cathy, that person would be set for the finals.

"How about this?" Leila said. "Both of us are in the Tournament, but we have the same amount of Number cards. We'll play rock-paper-scissors, and the winner will duel you?"

"O-Okay," Cathy said. "How many Numbers do you have?"

"Four," they answered. Cathy's eyes widened in surprise.

"F-Four?" she said in awe. "The two of you must be very good duelists!"

"Y-Yeah," Yuya said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yuya," Leila reminded him, holding out her right hand.

"Right!" Yuya held out his right hand as well.

"One! Two! Three!" they said. Yuya had scissors, but Leila had rock.

"Ha!" she said, smiling. "I win!"

"Ah," Yuya said, looking downcast. "I wanted to duel her…"

"You'll get the next one," Leila assured him as she faced off against Cathy. "Ready, Kyoto?"

Cathy smiled challengingly at Leila. "I'm ready." She activated a gray Duel Disk with an orange blade while Leila activated her black Duel Disk's white blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Cathy Katherine: 4000 LP**

 **Leila Thompson: 4000 LP**

"I shall take the first move!" Cathy said, taking a card from her hand. "I summon Stray Cat!" A white cat with black spots appeared on her field, with its head down and tail facing Leila. Leila narrowed her eyes at the monster. At least this one was a hologram so her allergies wouldn't act up.

 **Stray Cat ATK 100 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"Then, by discarding Pinecono from my hand, I can Special Summon Acorno!" A little monster shaped like an acorn joined the cat on the field. Leila raised an eyebrow at that. That monster wasn't a cat. Why did she have it?

 **Acorno ATK 200 DEF 400 LVL: 1**

"And since Pinecono was sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" Her third monster was a little boy in a yellow shirt and orange vest that had a hat and pants like a pinecone.

 **Pinecono ATK 400 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"Three Level 1 monsters…" Leila noted, narrowing her eyes again. "That means…"

"I overlay the Level 1 Acorno, Pinecono, and Stray Cat!" Cathy declared. Her monsters became streams of orange light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Graceful hunter who lurks in the darkness, come into the light and be the epitome of feline power! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Twin Tail Cat Lady!"

The monster that appeared was a woman in a red bodysuit with a blue visor and long claws attached to her wrists. She reminded Leila of Catwoman from Batman comics, and was orbited by three purple lights.

 **Twin Tail Cat Lady ATK 1000 DEF 1000 RNK: 1**

"So you run a Cat Deck," Leila said. "But Acorno and Pinecono don't fit that theme. Why do you have them?"

To her surprise, Cathy blushed. "O-Oh well," she stammered. "I-I have them for … reasons. Anyway, I activate Twin Tail Cat Lady's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can increase her attack by 800!" One of the purple lights hit her monster's claws as her attack increased.

 **Twin Tail Cat Lady ATK 1000→1800**

"With two more Xyz Materials," Yuya noted. "She can increase her monster's attack points twice more, up to 3400. Pretty impressive for a Rank 1 monster." Unlike Yuya, Leila kept her face impassive.

"My Cat Lady is about to get even stronger!" Cathy declared. "I activate the Field Spell Cat World!" The field around them suddenly changed. They were now standing in a massive grassy field with pillars scattered across it, a pond between Cathy and Leila, cats all around them, and a giant statue of a cat behind Cathy. Leila narrowed her eyes on seeing it. She disliked cats.

"This is the paradise for cats," Cathy said. "A world that contains only me, my cats, and you! And in Cat World, the attack points of these little kitties will increase by their original attack points!"

"Cat Lady's original attack points were 1000," Yuya said, his eyes widening. "That means-!"

"It means your monster gains 1000 more attack points," Leila said, her face emotionless.

 **Twin Tail Cat Lady ATK 1800→2800**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Cathy said, smiling at Leila. "So, how was that? What do you think of my cats?"

"Not bad," Leila said, her face remaining impassive. "You managed to Xyz Summon on your first turn and boost her attack points to 2800. You are certainly better than my last opponent. Sadly, you are still not strong enough to challenge me."

"Eh?" Cathy asked, confused by what Leila said.

"My turn! Draw!" Leila drew, looked at her card, then played it. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Spellbook Star Hall! Now, each time a 'Spellbook' Spell Card is activated, I place one Spell Counter on this card, and then all Spellcaster monsters I control gain 100 attack points for each Spell Counter on it."

"A Spell Counter Deck?" Cathy said, bracing herself. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Yes, so be patient," Leila said, taking another card from her hand. "Next, I activate Spellbook Library of the Crescent. Since I have no 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I can reveal 3 'Spellbook' Spell Cards with different names from my Deck, then you randomly select 1. That card is added to my hand while the rest are shuffled back into my Deck."

She took three cards out of her Deck and showed them to Cathy. "I picked Spellbook of Judgment, Spellbook of Knowledge, and Spellbook of Secrets." She turned them around, mixed them up, then held them up to Cathy. "Which one?"

"The one on my left," Cathy said, curious to see what Leila would do.

Leila added the card to her hand, then said, "Since I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 0 SC→1 SC**

"Next, I'll play the card you gave me," Leila said. "Spellbook of Secrets! This card allows me to add one 'Spellbook' Spell Card besides Spellbook of Secrets from my Deck to my hand. I add Spellbook of Power to my hand." Star Hall gained another Spell Counter as she did so.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 1 SC→2 SC**

"And now I activate the Field Spell The Grand Spellbook Tower!" The fields made by Cat World disappeared from Leila's side, and a massive white tower emerged. Leila was standing on the grounds outside it, with the pond from Cat World being in front of her and the giant cat statue behind Cathy.

"Now, if I have a Spellcaster monster on my field or in my Graveyard during my Standby Phase," Leila said. "I can place one 'Spellbook' Spell Card in my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck and draw one card. And like before, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall 2 SC→3 SC**

"That tower is massive!" Cathy said, awestruck by the structure in front of her. "Four Spell Cards right off the bat?"

"And now it's time for my monster," Leila said, still not emoting. "I summon Fool of Prophecy!" A young man with red hair in green and yellow robes appeared carrying a golden staff.

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 1600 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"And due to Star Hall's effect, all Spellcaster monsters gain 300 attack points!"

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 1600→1900**

"Not bad," Cathy said, smiling. "1900 attack points is impressive. Sadly, my Cat Lady has 2800, so your Fool isn't powerful enough."

"He will be shortly," Leila said. "But first, I activate Fool's effect! Once per turn, I can send one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Deck to my Graveyard. I send Spellbook of Wisdom to the Graveyard."

"Why would you do that?" Cathy wondered aloud. "I suppose I'll have to wait to find out, won't I?"

"Of course," Leila said. "But you won't have to wait long. I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Power! This card grants a Spellcaster monster on my field 1000 attack points until the End Phase. And since I activated another 'Spellbook,' Star Hall gains another Spell Counter and makes my Fool even stronger!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall 3 SC→4 SC**

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 1900→3000**

"3000 attack points?" Cathy said, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh no!"

"Battle!" Leila declared. "Fool of Prophecy, attack Twin Tail Cat Lady! Foolish Fortune!" Fool swung its staff and struck Cat Lady with it, destroying her and making Cathy wince.

 **Cathy: 4000→3800 LP**

"Since the monster targeted by Spellbook of Power destroyed a monster in battle," Leila said. "I can add one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Spellbook of Knowledge to my hand."

She did so, then said, "Now, I will activate Spellbook of Knowledge. By sending the Spelbook of Eternity in my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards." She drew as Star Hall gained a Spell Counter and Fool gained attack points.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 4 SC→5 SC**

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 3000→3100**

"I place two cards face-down," Leila said. "That ends my turn."

"Then I guess that means-," Cathy started before Leila interrupted her.

"It means the effect of Fool of Prophecy finally activates," she said. "During the End Phase of the turn he used his effect, if I have five or more 'Spellbook' Spell Cards with different names in my Graveyard, I can Tribute Fool and Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Dark Spellcaster monster from my Deck."

"What?" Cathy said, her eyes widening. "Level 5?"

"I summon Emperor of Prophecy!" One of the monsters she'd used against Sawatari appeared on Leila's field as Fool disappeared, and just like Fool, it gained attack points from Star Hall.

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2300→2800 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

Cathy stared at the monster with wide eyes, then laughed. "Impressive. First, I ended my turn with a 2800 attack point monster, and now you end your turn with a 2800 attack point monster. Let's see if I can destroy your monster. My turn! Draw!"

She looked at her card, then gestured to her face-down card. "I activate my Trap Card Reckless Greed! This card lets me draw two cards, but then I must skip my next two Draw Phases!" She drew again, and smiled, licking her lips.

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, and revive my Stray Cat!" Her monster reappeared, her attack points increased by Cat World's effect.

 **Stray Cat ATK 100→200 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"Then, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon! This means-."

"It means," Leila interrupted, "that you get to summon two more Stray Cats from your Deck, and I get to summon two more Emperors. Or I would, if I had more than one."

Cathy smiled. "You've faced this card before, haven't you? Well then, I'll skip to the good part and summon my two Stray Cats!"

 **Stray Cat ATK 100→200 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

 **Stray Cat ATK 100→200 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"Then I summon Monster Cat!" This monster was a large purple cat with red eyes surrounded by purple fire.

 **Monster Cat ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Now she has four Level 1 monsters," Yuya said, his eyes narrowing in concern. "Be careful, Leila…" For her part, Leila was as emotionless as she'd been for the rest of the duel.

"I overlay two of my Stray Cats!" Cathy declared. Her monsters became streams of orange light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Eldest brother of the first family, break your chains and spread your pain to the entire world! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 1! Number 13: Embodiment of Crime!"

This Number didn't have a sealed form, but it didn't need one. It was a black and orange structure that had a grey mask with large horns curved upward and a gold cross at the center of its body. Several chains circled it and it wielded a circular saw as a weapon. Two purple lights circled it.

 **Number 13: Embodiment of Crime ATK 500 DEF 500 RNK: 1**

"So this is one of your Numbers," Leila muttered, narrowing her eyes at it. It looked weak, but appearances were deceiving. Cathy summoned this monster for a reason. And she still had two Level 1 monsters.

"And now I'll overlay the Level 1 Monster Cat and Stray Cat!" Cathy said. Monster Cat became a stream of purple light while Stray Cat became one of orange light. Both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Cathy. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Second son of the first family, break your chains and spread your torment to the entire world! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 1! Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment!"

This monster was nearly identical to the previous Number, but with a switched color palette, horns that curved downward, and instead of a saw, it carried a flail. Two purple lights circled it as well.

 **Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment ATK 500 DEF 500 RNK: 1**

"What?" Leila said, her surprise evident. "Your Numbers are almost identical! I guess Akaba-sama ran out of ideas."

"These are very special Numbers, Thompson-san," Cathy said. "And their true powers only become evident when they are together on the field. Battle! Embodiment of Crime, attack Emperor of Prophecy!"

"Why would you-?" Leila asked, then stopped, her eyes narrowed. "What effect does your monster have?"

Cathy smiled. "You catch on quick. Since Embodiment of Punishment is on my field, so long as Embodiment of Crime as Xyz Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. And any battle damage I would take from battles with this card is inflicted to you instead."

"Oh no!" Yuya said, paling. "Emperor has 2800 attack points! That means... Leila!"

The saw struck Emperor, but it didn't do anything as Emperor blasted Embodiment of Crime with his staff. The blowback from that attack circled around Emperor and struck Leila, who winced from the damage.

 **Leila: 4000→1700 LP**

"Are you alright, Leila?" Yuya asked her, concerned for his friend.

"Yes Yuya," Leila said, grimacing slightly. "I take it," she said to Cathy, "that Embodiment of Punishment has the same effect?"

"Yes," Cathy said, smiling. "Which means this is the end! Go, Embodiment of Punishment! Attack Emperor of Prophecy!"

"I won't let you!" Leila suddenly declared. "Trap Card! Magic Cylinder!"

"What?" Cathy said, shocked.

"This card negates your attack," Leila explained, "and then deals your monster's attack points as damage to you!" Two cylinders appeared on her field, one blocking Embodiment of Punishment's attack, the other blasting energy at Cathy, who winced from the damage.

 **Cathy: 3800→3300 LP**

Cathy growled a little then laughed and licked her lips. "Not bad. I suppose I should have expected you to have a card like that."

Leila gave a small smile as she said, "I have to admit, you're doing better than I believed you would. It's been a while since I've felt excited for a duel."

"What?" Cathy said, shocked. "Is that your way of saying… you've been holding back?"

"No," Leila said. "But it is my way of saying I want to give my best to this."

"Then I can only respond in kind," Cathy said, taking the last card in her hand. "I place one card face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Leila looked at her card and smiled a small smile, then gestured to the tower behind her. "I activate the effect of Grand Spellbook Tower! Since I control a Spellcaster monster, I can place the Spellbook Library of the Crescent in my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck, then draw a card!" She drew again, and her smile got a little wider.

"I activate Embodiment of Crime's effect!" Cathy suddenly said. "By using one Xyz Material, all monsters you control change to face-up Attack Position, and then all monsters you currently control must attack it!"

"That means Leila can't skip her Battle Phase," Yuya said, frowning in concern. "Is she attacks Embodiment of Crime, she'll take the damage and lose!"

"I assume your other Number has the same effect," Leila said. "And that you're planning to use it in case I get rid of my Emperor."

"Naturally," Cathy said, waving her right hand like it was a paw. "So, let's see you get out of this!"

Leila looked at her cards. There were two ways she could get rid of those Numbers, and if one failed, it would lead to the other. She smiled again.

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Leila declared. "I draw three cards, then discard two." She drew, then discarded Spellbook Magician of Prophecy and Spellbook of the Master.

"Next, I Normal Summon Hermit of Prophecy!" Another of the monsters she used against Sawatari appeared.

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1200→1700 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

 _Hermit increases its Level by 2 every time Leila activates a 'Spellbook' Spell Card_ , Yuya thought. _Is she going to summon Empress of Prophecy, like she did against Sawatari? But Cathy's Numbers cannot be destroyed by card effects. What is she planning?_ Then his eyes widened as he remembered Emperor's effect.

"I activate Emperor's effect!" Leila declared. "By banishing a Spellcaster monster I control besides Emperor and one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Graveyard, I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"What?" Cathy said, surprised. Leila smiled at her.

"Your Numbers' effects only work when they are on the same field," Leila reminded her. "If I take control of one of them, the other one is helpless. I banish Hermit of Prophecy and Spellbook of the Master to take control of Embodiment of Punishment!"

Hermit became golden light that spread to Emperor's staff. He pointed it at the monster with the flail, and fired a blast of golden light at it.

"I won't let you!" Cathy said. "Trap Card! Xyz Reflect! Since you targeted an Xyz Monster with a card effect, I can negate that effect and destroy that card!"

"She prepared for that!?" Yuya said, shocked as the blast of golden light rebounded on Emperor, destroying it.

"Destroying your monster isn't the only thing my Trap Card does," Cathy said. "It also deals you 800 points of damage." Leila winced from being struck with the same light that destroyed her Emperor.

 **Leila: 1700→900 LP**

Cathy laughed and licked her lips. "I guess you can't do anything else, can you? You can't Normal Summon again, and your field is empty. So that means-."

"It means," Leila interrupted, raising her head and showing her smile, "I can win."

"Huh?" Cathy said, her face warped with confusion.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Spellbook of Life!" Leila declared. "For this card's cost, I must banish a Spellcaster from my Graveyard and reveal a 'Spellbook' Spell Card in my hand. I banish Spellbook Magician of Prophecy and reveal Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere! Doing so lets me Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position. I summon Fool of Prophecy!" Her first monster reappeared on her field and winked at Cathy.

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 1600→2100 DEF 900 LVL: 3**

"Spellbook of Life has one more effect," Leila said. "It increases the Summoned monster's Level by that of the banished monster's. Spellbook Magician was Level 2, so Fool's Level becomes 5. And since I activated another Spellbook, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 5 SC→6 SC**

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 2100→2200 LVL: 3→5**

"Why would you summon this monster?" Cathy asked her. "Its effect only activates during the End Phase, and even if my Embodiment of Crime's effect doesn't work on it, I can still use Embodiment of Punishment to get it to attack."

"I'm afraid I'm not done yet," Leila said. "You see, I have a certain Trap I have to activate first."

"A Trap-?"

"Activate!" Leila declared, gesturing to her face-down card. "Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many of my banished monsters as possible, but they are banished again during the End Phase. I summon Hermit of Prophecy and Spellbook Magician of Prophecy!" They had already seen Hermit, but Spellbook Magician was new. It was a young boy in blue robes carrying a tome.

 **Leila: 900→450 LP**

 **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy ATK 500** **1100 DEF 400 LVL: 2**

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1200** **1800 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

"Now Hermit's back on her field," Yuya said, frowning in confusion. "Why didn't she activate Return from the Different Dimension before activating Spellbook of Life? That would have activated Hermit's effect, and she would have two Level 5 monsters."

"Now, I activate Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere!" Leila said. "Since I have five or more 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I excavate the top two cards of my Deck, then add any 'Spellbook' Spell Cards I find to my hand and shuffle the rest back into my Deck." She picked up her two cards and showed them to Cathy. "I picked up High Priestess of Prophecy and Charioteer of Prophecy. Both are monsters, so I shuffle them back into my Deck."

"Why would you activate that card?" Cathy asked as Leila shuffled her Deck. "You didn't gain anything from it. Unless-," her eyes widened. "Hermit has an effect?"

"He does," Leila said, her smile getting a tad wider. "When I activate a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, Hermit gains 300 attack points and 2 Levels. And of course, since I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, Star Hall gains 1 Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 6 SC→7 SC**

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1800→2200 LVL: 3→5**

 **Fool of Prophecy ATK 2200→2300**

 **Spellbook Magician of Prophecy ATK 1100** **1200**

"Now you have two Level 5 monsters," Cathy said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"That's right," Leila said, pointing upwards. "I overlay the Level 5 Fool of Prophecy and Hermit of Prophecy!" Her monsters became streams of orange light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Leila. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Ruler of the future and symbol of nobility, grant me your power to overcome my foes! Xyz Summon! Take your thrown! Rank 5! Empress of Prophecy!"

The monster that defeated Sawatari appeared on Leila's field, as regal as ever in her green and white robes, carrying a gold staff and circled by two yellow lights.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2000→2700 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"Amazing," Cathy murmured. "I'm curious; what can your monster do?"

"For starters," Leila said, "she gains 300 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to a monster on my field. She has two, so she gains 600 attack points."

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2700→3300**

"In addition, I can use one Xyz Material to shuffle my Deck, excavate the top five cards, and then for each 'Spellbook' card I pick up, I can destroy monsters on the field up to that number."

"That's a very good effect," Cathy said. "But since my monsters' abilities keep them from being destroyed by card effects, not one that will help you."

"I'm afraid Empress is not the monster that will defeat you."

"What?" Cathy said. Leila reached into her Extra Deck and pulled out a new card.

"This card can either be Xyz Summoned, or I can summon it by using a Rank 5 Spellcaster Xyz Monster as Xyz Material!"

"What?" Cathy said again, surprised. "You can Xyz Summon using only an Xyz Monster?"

"And without using Rank-Up-Magic?" Yuya said, just as surprised as Cathy.

"I overlay my Empress of Prophecy and her Xyz Materials!" Leila declared. Empress and the two lights circling her became three streams of yellow light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Leila. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"The one who rules over the past, present and future, come to this dimension and grant me the power of foresight! Xyz Summon! Ascend! Rank 6! Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy!"

Like Milly's and Yuzuki's Numbers, this card did not have a sealed form. It was a woman, the same woman as Empress of Prophecy, but her wardrobe had changed considerably. She still wore robes, but the white had changed to black and the green had changed to dark gold. The scepter she used to carry elongated into a more elaborate staff and she carried a smaller silver scepter in her other hand. She was circled by three yellow lights.

 **Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy ATK 2500 DEF 2200 RNK: 6**

"So that's her Number," Yuya murmured, looking at the monster in awe. "I had no idea it was possible to summon an Xyz Monster that way…"

"She's beautiful…" Cathy murmured, likewise awed, but she shook herself. "It doesn't matter, though. Once I use Embodiment of Punishment's effect, you'll have no choice but to attack, and you have no cards in your hand and no other cards on your field except Star Hall, your tower, and your Spellbook Magician."

"I don't need any other cards," Leila said, still smiling. "You gave me a good duel, but this is the end. First, I activate the effect of Star Hall, and increase my Grand Empress's attack points by 700!"

 **Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy ATK 2500→3200**

"Then I activate Grand Empress's own effect! Since she has a 'Prophecy' Xyz Monster attached as Xyz Material, she gains 300 attack points for each Xyz Material attached to a monster on the field."

"Cathy has three Xyz Materials between her two Numbers," Yuya said. "And Grand Empress has three herself. That means…"

"It means Grand Empress gains 1800 attack points!"

 **Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy ATK 3200→5000**

"5-5000 attack points?" Cathy said, her eyes wide. "If my Numbers weren't on the field together, I'd lose with one hit!"

"Then why don't I fix that?" Leila said. "Grand Empress has another effect. By detaching one Xyz Material, I can return monsters on the field to their owners' hands up to the number of 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard!"

"What?" Cathy said, her eyes wide, this time with surprise. "But that means-!"

"Your monsters' effects prevent me from destroying them," Leila said, her smile momentarily turning into a smirk. "They cannot prevent me from returning them to your Extra Deck! Go, Grand Empress! Prophetic Return!"

One of the lights circling Grand Empress hit her staff as she raised it above her head. It emitted golden light that made Embodiment of Crime, Embodiment of Punishment, and Spellbook Magician disappear from the field.

"Oh no!" Cathy said, looking at her empty field. "I'm defenseless!"

"Yes, you are," Leila said. "Of course, with four less Xyz Materials on the field, my Grand Empress may lose attack points, but she's still strong enough to defeat you!"

 **Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy ATK 5000→3800**

"Battle!" Leila declared. "Grand Empress of Prophecy, attack her directly! Ultimate Final Fate!"

Grand Empress spun her staff and scepter, creating a magical ring in front of her. She thrust her staff through it, creating a massive blast of golden energy that struck Cathy, who screamed and fell on her knees from the damage.

 **Cathy: 3300→0 LP**

"Yes!" Yuya cheered as Grand Spellbook Tower, Cat World, and Grand Empress disappeared. "Way to go, Leila!"

"I believe this means I get your Numbers," Leila said as she walked over to Cathy. Cathy sighed and, standing up, handed over Numbers 13 and 31 to Leila.

"You said you had four Numbers, yes? Does that mean you have enough for the finals?"

"Yes, it does," Leila said, smiling, then frowned. "What you said before, when I asked you about Acorno and Pinecono… what did you mean?"

"Oh," Cathy said in a small voice, her cheeks turning red as she looked away. "Well… it's… ah… there was a boy I liked, and when we dueled, he used those monsters against me. But he moved away, so I thought maybe using them might be a way to have him near me. I know that's silly-."

"It isn't silly." Cathy looked at Leila and was surprised to see her smiling at her. "It's sweet. Even if he's gone, a part of him is still with you."

"Oh," Cathy said again, her cheeks turning redder than before. "Ah… eh… thank you." She quickly turned around and ran away, leaving Leila and Yuya confused.

"What was that?" Yuya asked. "Did you say something?"

"I'm not sure," Leila said. She looked down at Numbers 13 and 31. "But I'm not sure it's our concern anymore. I have six Numbers. That means I'm all set for the finals!"

"I know!" Yuya said, smiling with happiness for his friend. "We need to celebrate. Oh, I know this good ice cream place-."

"How about," Leila interrupted, turning to Yuya, "we celebrate with a duel?"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised at that. "Between you and me?"

"Yes," Leila said, smiling at him. "You remember how my duel with Sawatari started, don't you? It was supposed to be between you and me. And you've grown a great deal since then. I want to see for myself how much. No Numbers, no stakes. Just a friendly duel."

Yuya thought about it, then smiled. "Yes! That sounds perfect, Leila!" He activated his Duel Disk and ran to the other side of the street. He turned and faced Leila. "Ready?"

Leila activated her own Duel Disk and said, "Ready."

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Leila Thompson: 4000 LP**

 **Sakaki Yuya: 4000 LP**

"I shall start!" Leila said, taking a card from her hand. "And I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Spellbook Star Hall! You know what that means."

"Yes," Yuya said, narrowing his eyes. "Every time you activate a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter and your Spellcaster monsters gain 100 attack points for each one."

"Indeed," Leila said, taking another card from her hand. "And I'll follow up with the Field Spell The Grand Spellbook Tower!" The giant white tower reappeared behind her. "And since I activated a 'Spellbook' card, Star Hall gains a Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 0 SC→1 SC**

"I summon one monster in face-down Defense Position," Leila said, "and end my turn. It's your move, Yuya!"

"Yes, it is!" Yuya said. "Draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Cache! With this card, I discard one card, place one Pendulum Monster from my Deck face-up in my Extra Deck, then draw two cards!" He discarded his Performapal Splashmammoth and placed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon face-up in his Extra Deck, then drew. His smile got wider.

"I summon Performapal Silver Claw!" The silver wolf with metal claws appeared on his field.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Silver Claw attacks your face-down monster! And when Silver Claw attacks, all 'Performapal' monsters gain 300 attack points!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800→2100**

Leila's monster flipped face-up, revealing a man in a blue tunic with scrolls of parchment crossed over his chest and carrying two massive scepters.

"This is my Stoic of Prophecy, and because of Star Hall, he gains 100 attack points."

 **Stoic of Prophecy ATK 300→400 DEF 200 LVL: 1**

"200 defense points won't stop Silver Claw!" Yuya said. "Destroy her monster, Silver Claw!" Silver Claw slashed Stoic apart, destroying it. As Stoic disintegrated, Leila gave a small grin.

"Thank you, Yuya," she said. "When Stoic of Prophecy is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Level 3 'Prophecy' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Temperance of Prophecy to my hand."

"And since the Battle Phase is over," Yuya said, "Silver Claw's attack returns to normal."

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 2100→1800**

"I place one card face-down," Yuya said. "And end my turn."

"My turn!" Leila said, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "Dr-!"

"Yuya!"

The two looked over at the voice. It was Yuzuki, with Gongenzaka and Milly trailing behind her. Yuzuki looked delighted to see Yuya.

"I was wondering where you guys were!" she said, then frowned in confusion. "Wait. Why are you dueling?"

"Leila won her sixth Number," Yuya said, causing the other three's eyes to widen. "We're dueling to celebrate. No Numbers at stake, just a friendly duel."

"That's right," Leila said. "And it's my turn now! Draw!" She finally drew, and smiled at her card. "It's time to take this seriously, Yuya," she told him. "I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Judgment!"

"Isn't that-," Gongenzaka started.

"Yes," Milly said, looking worried. "That's the card she used against Sawatari. During the End Phase, she can add 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from her Deck to her hand equal to how many Spell Cards she played, then Special Summon a Spellcaster monster whose Level is equal to or less than that number."

"It replenishes her hand and fills her field at the same time," Yuzuki said, narrowing her eyes. That card had let her summon Emperor of Prophecy before. She wondered what Leila would summon this time.

"Since I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 1 SC→2 SC**

"Now, I summon Temperance of Prophecy!" A woman in brown robes carrying two cups connected by a chain.

 **Temperance of Prophecy ATK 1000→1200 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"But my Temperance will not be staying for long," Leila said. "Since I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card earlier this turn, I can Tribute Temperance to Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster monster from my Deck!"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised. "A Level 5 or higher that easily?"

As Temperance disappeared, Leila pulled a new card out. "I summon Emperor of Prophecy!" The male counterpart to Empress of Prophecy appeared on her field.

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2300→2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 5**

"This isn't good," Yuzuki noted. "If she gets another Spellcaster on her field, she can take control of Silver Claw."

"I now activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Knowledge," Leila said. "And by discarding my Spellbook of Wisdom, I can draw two cards." Then she smiled. "But in fact, I don't have to do that. Instead, I'll chain the Quick-Play Spell Spellbook of Wisdom to Spellbook of Knowledge. Now my Emperor is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards this turn. And Spellbook of Knowledge's effect resolves, letting me draw two cards, and since I used two 'Spellbook' Spell Cards, Star Hall gains two Spell Counters.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 2 SC→4 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2500→2700**

"That was a very clever move," Milly said, her eyes wide. "Spellbook of Knowledge requires sending a Spell to the Graveyard, so she used a Quick-Play Spell Card that she could chain to it. That way, she gained both effects and increased Star Hall's counters by two."

"Next," Leila said, "I'll activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity, and draw three cards then discard two." She discarded Charioteer of Prophecy and Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light. Since Graceful Charity wasn't a "Spellbook," Star Hall didn't gain a Spell Counter.

"And finally, I'll activate Spellbook of Secrets!" Leila declared. "This card allows me to add one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Spellbook of Fate to my hand and then my Star Hall gains one more Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 4 SC→5 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2700→2800**

"Battle!" Leila declared. "Emperor of Prophecy, attack Silver Claw! Your Silver Claw's effect only works if it's the attacking monster, not if I attack it." Yuya scowled at her being right about Silver Claw's effect. Emperor blasted Silver Claw with golden light, destroying it and making Yuya wince.

 **Yuya: 4000→3000 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card!" Yuya declared. "Performapal Revival! Since a monster I controlled was destroyed, I can Special Summon one 'Performapal' monster from my hand or Graveyard!"

"I see," Leila said, giving a small smile. "You planned to use that card in case I summoned two or more monsters."

"That's right!" Yuya said. "And I'll summon the monster I sent to the Graveyard with Pendulum Cache: Performapal Splashmammoth in Defense Position!" A pink mammoth with a bowl cut and a blue ball with a yellow star on the end of its trunk with a shower nozzle for a tail appeared on his field.

 **Performapal Splashmammoth ATK 1900 DEF 2300 LVL: 6 PS: 4**

"I've never seen that Performapal before," Yuzuki noted, wondering what Splashmammoth could do.

"With 2300 defense points, Leila will be hard-pressed to get around it," Gongenzaka noted.

"You forget, Gongenzaka," Milly said. "She activated her Spellbook of Judgment earlier this turn. And her End Phase is approaching."

"I place two cards face-down," Leila said. "That ends my turn. And since it is the End Phase, the effect of Spellbook of Judgment activates, and I add 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from my Deck to my hand up to the number of Spell Cards I activated this turn, then Special Summon one Spellcaster monster from my Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the number of cards I added to my hand."

Leila smiled at Yuya. "I activated four Spell Cards this turn. That means I add Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Spellbook of Life, Spellbook of Power, and Spellbook of Eternity to my hand. And since I added four 'Spellbook' cards, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster from my Deck. I summon Justice of Prophecy!" A woman in green robes appeared on her field, carrying a silver short sword and golden scales.

 **Justice of Prophecy ATK 1600→2100 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I haven't seen that monster before," Milly said, confused about Leila's monster.

"I think we'll be seeing what it can do shortly," Yuzuki told her.

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!" He looked at his card, then smiled and spread his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuzuki smiled at that. Yuya was putting on his performer's show.

"Today, for your entertainment only, I have prepared a grand performance that will leave you speechless!" Yuya said. "First off, I must clear my field! I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Gift! By Tributing a Pendulum Monster with an even Pendulum Scale, I draw cards equal to that monster's Scale divided by two! I Tribute the Scale 4 Splashmammoth, then draw two cards!"

He drew his cards, then smiled again. "And now it's time to set the stage! With the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Two pillars appeared on either side of his field, one holding Trump Witch and the other Timegazer Magician.

 **Performapal Trump Witch Scale 4**

 **Timegazer Magician Scale 8**

'With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 5 through 7!" Yuya declared, his pendant glowing and a giant version of it swinging between the pillars. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! From the Extra Deck, Performapal Splashmammoth and the dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, Stargazer Magician!" His three monsters appeared on his field, all in Attack Position.

 **Performapal Splashmammoth ATK 1900 DEF 2300 LVL: 6 PS: 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Stargazer Magician ATK 1200 DEF 2400 LVL: 5 PS: 1**

"Yes!" Yuzuki said, smiling widely. "He summoned three monsters at once!"

"He did more than that," Milly said, smiling. "He has Trump Witch in the Pendulum Zone. That means he can perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Ah, you're getting ahead of the performance, Milly," Yuya chided her. "Let my monsters do their best to surprise you." He turned back to Leila, smiling. "And now that the stage has been set, it's time for my star performers to come out! I activate the effect of Splashmammoth! Using Splashmammoth and monsters from my hand or field, I can perform a Fusion Summon, but Splashmammoth will be banished!"

"What?" Leila said, surprised. "You're Fusion Summoning using the effect of a monster?"

"Yes!" Yuya said. "I fuse together Performapal Splashmammoth and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The fusion vortex appeared behind him as his monsters became energy and swirled together into it. As they did so, Yuya spread his arms and chanted.

"Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His second Fusion Monster appeared on his field and roared in greeting at Leila's Emperor.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Yes!" Milly cheered. "With Beast-Eyes, he can destroy Emperor, then deal damage to Leila equal to Splashmammoth's attack points!"

"I can do more than that," Yuya said, still smiling. "I activate the effect of Stargazer Magician! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, I can Special Summon it! With Stargazer's effect, I summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

"And he still has Trump Witch's Pendulum effect," Gongenzaka noted, his eyes wide with anticipation of Yuya's next move.

"It's time for our second performer to join us!" Yuya shouted. "I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! By using monsters on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I'll fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician!"

The fusion vortex appeared behind him again as Odd-Eyes and Stargazer became energy and swirled together into it. Yuya spread his arms again and chanted.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The first Fusion Monster Yuya ever had joined Beat-Eyes on the field and announced its arrival by roaring loudly.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 LVL: 8**

"Amazing, Yuya!" Leila said, her eyes wide with surprise. "I expected you to Fusion Summon at least once, but not twice in one turn!"

"The real fun's just getting started!" Yuya said. "Since I used a Level 5 or higher monster to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes, it can attack three times! And since it was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster on my field, it is unaffected by your card effects this turn!"

Leila smirked at that. Even if Yuya's move was amazing, it wouldn't deal her much damage.

"Battle!" Yuya declared. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Justice of Prophecy! Hell Dive Burst!" Beast-Eyes sent a stream of red energy at Justice, but Leila was prepared.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card!" Leila declared. "Spellbook of Fate!"

"What?" Yuya said, surprised. "A Spell Card?"

"Yes, and its one I used on Sawatari," Leila said. "Since I control a Spellcaster monster, I can banish up to three 'Spellbook' Spell cards from my Graveyard and activate an effect depending on how many I banished! I banish Spellbook of Knowledge and Spellbook of Secrets! Since I banished two, I can change one monster on the field to face-down Defense Position!"

"What?" Yuya said again, his surprise increasing.

"And I'll use my Spellbook of Fate on your Beast-Eyes!" Beast-Eyes suddenly disappeared, its card having flipped face-down.

"And as you know, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter since I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card."

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 5 SC→6 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2800→2900**

 **Justice of Prophecy ATK 2100→2200**

"Damn it!" Gongenzaka said, placing his fist in his other hand. "If Beast-Eyes had destroyed Justice, Leila would have taken serious damage!"

"It doesn't matter," Yuzuki said. "Rune-Eyes can attack three times this turn. If Yuya destroys Emperor and Justice then attacks directly, Leila will have 100 Life Points left."

"Rune-Eyes, attack Justice of Prophecy!" Yuya declared. "Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes sent a blast of light at Justice, destroying it and making Leila wince.

 **Leila: 4000→3200 LP**

"And now it's Emperor's turn!" Yuya said. "Rune-Eyes, attack Emperor of Prophecy! Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes sent another burst of light at Emperor, but Leila wasn't going to let it hit.

"Trap Card!" she declared. "Impenetrable Attack! This turn, I can either negate all battle damage, or prevent a monster I control from being destroyed by battle! I choose to prevent my Emperor's destruction!" The blast hit Emperor, but didn't destroy him.

"But you'll still take damage!" Yuya pointed out.

 **Leila: 3200→3100 LP**

"Rune-Eyes can attack one more time!" Yuya reminded her. "Rune-Eyes, attack Emperor again! Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes sent a third blast of light at Emperor, but Leila's Trap Card prevented its destruction, even if she still took damage.

 **Leila: 3100→3000 LP**

Yuya smiled. "Even if I wasn't able to defeat you this turn, I did deal damage. You really are strong, Leila."

"As are you, Yuya," Leila said, smiling back at him. "I just fought two Numbers, and this duel is far more exciting. Even so… I will be victorious in this duel!"

"Like I said before, the real fun's just getting started! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Leila drew, then gestured to her tower. "I activate Grand Spellbook Tower's effect! During my Standby Phase, I can place one 'Spellbook' Spell Card in my Graveyard on the bottom of my Deck, then draw one card! I place Spellbook of Fate on the bottom of my Deck."

She drew again, then grinned. "You summoned two Fusion Monsters this turn. It's only fair I respond in kind. I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Eternity! This card lets me add one banished 'Spellbook' Spell card to my hand. I return Spellbook of Knowledge to my hand, and Star Hall gains one Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 6 SC→7 SC**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 2900→3000**

"Now Emperor has the same attack points as Rune-Eyes," Milly said worryingly. "And Leila just got her Spellbook of Knowledge back."

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell Spellbook of Life!" Leila declared. "To activate this card, I must banish a Spellcaster in my Graveyard and reveal a 'Spellbook' Spell Card in my hand." She showed a card to Yuya. "I banish Stoic of Prophecy and reveal Spellbook of Power! Doing so lets me Special Summon Charioteer of Prophecy from my Graveyard and equip Spellbook of Life to it!" One of the monsters she used against Sawatari reappeared on her field.

 **Charioteer of Prophecy ATK 1800→2500 DEF 1300 LVL: 4**

"And then, Charioteer's Level increases by that of Stoic's, meaning it gains one Level. And Star Hall gains another Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 7 SC→8 SC**

 **Charioteer of Prophecy ATK 2500→2600 LVL: 4→5**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 3000→3100**

"And now it's time for my own show!" Leila said. "I activate Spellbook of Knowledge! By sending the face-up Spellbook of Life on my field to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards! And once again, Star Hall gains a Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 8 SC→9 SC**

 **Charioteer of Prophecy ATK 2600→2700**

 **Emperor of Prophecy ATK 3100→3200**

"3200 attack points?" Yuzuki noted. "That is not good."

"I activate the effect of Charioteer!" Leila declared. "By discarding the Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, I can add a Spellcaster monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Justice of Prophecy, which I will Normal Summon!"

 **Justice of Prophecy ATK 1600→2500 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"And now, it's time!" Leila declared, pointing to the sky. "I overlay the Level 5 Emperor of Prophecy and Charioteer of Prophecy!" Charioteer became a stream of green energy while Emperor became one of purple energy. They both entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Leila, which exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Ruler of the future and symbol of nobility, grant me your power to overcome my foes! Xyz Summon! Take your thrown! Rank 5! Empress of Prophecy!"

Leila's ace monster appeared on her field, her attack points receiving a boost from both Star Hall and the two yellow lights circling her.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2000→3500 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"3500 attack points?" Milly said, her eyes wide with shock. "That is really not good!"

"It's worse than that," Gongenzaka commented, narrowing his eyes. "Empress's ability can clear Yuya's entire field."

"I'm afraid my Empress is about to become even more powerful," Leila said. "I activate the Spell card Spellbook of Power! This card increases my Empress's attack points by 1000 until the End Phase! And since I activated another 'Spellbook,' Star Hall gains a Spell Counter!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 9 SC→10 SC**

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 3500→4600**

 **Justice of Prophecy ATK 2500→2600**

"And now, I activate my Empress's effect!" Leila declared. "I'm sure you remember it, Yuya. I detach one Xyz Material, shuffle my Deck, then excavate my top five cards, and destroy monsters on the field up to the number of 'Spellbook' cards I find."

"I remember," Yuya grimacing at that. If she got a good draw, she could wipe out both his dragons at once. At least Empress lost attack points since there was one less Xyz Material on the field.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 4600→4300**

"The first card!" Leila said, picking it up, "is Amores of Prophecy!"

Milly sighed, then tensed again. It wasn't over.

"The second card… is Fool of Prophecy!"

Gongenzaka balled his fists, worried for his roommate.

"The third card… is Hermit of Prophecy!"

Yuzuki watched her best friend with concern. _Yuya…_

"The fourth card… is Xyz Unit!"

Yuya sighed with relief. The first four cards had not been 'Spellbook' cards. Even if the last one was, she could only destroy one of his monsters.

"And the fifth card!" Leila drew, looked at the card, smiled and showed it to Yuya. It was a monster card. "Is Spellbook Magician of Prophecy!"

"A Spellbook monster!" Yuzuki said.

"There is one 'Spellbook' card, so I can destroy one monster on your field," Leila said. "I'll destroy the face-down Beast-Eyes!" Empress blasted Yuya's face-down Beast-Eyes, who reappeared and roared with anger as it disintegrated.

"At least Yuya still has Rune-Eyes," Milly said, relieved.

"It won't be staying for long," Gongenzaka said. "Her Empress has 4300 attack points and her Justice has 2600. Unless Yuya can make a miracle happen, he'll lose this turn."

"After I use Empress's effect, I can place the excavated cards on the top of my Deck in any order," Leila told Yuya, doing that. "And now… Battle! Empress of Prophecy, attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Final Fate!" Empress created a magical circle that she thrust her staff through. A blast of golden light struck Rune-Eyes, who roared in pain as it was destroyed. Yuya winced from the damage.

 **Yuya: 3000→1700 LP**

"Yuya," Yuzuki muttered, concerned.

"The effect of Spellbook of Power activates!" Leila said. "When my Empress destroys a monster in battle, I can add one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Spellbook of Miracles to my hand."

She did so, then said, "I'm afraid this is the end, Yuya. Justice of Prophecy, attack Yuya directly!"

Justice charged at Yuya, her sword bared, but Yuya wasn't scared. "I activate my Trap Card!" he declared. "Performapal Pinch Helper!"

"What?" Leila said, her eyes widening with surprise.

"If you attack me directly, this card negates that attack!" Yuya told her. "Then, I can summon one 'Performapal' monster from my Deck with its effects negated. I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in Defense Position!"

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer ATK 500 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

Leila smiled at that. "I should have expected you to have a defense like that. Even so, my next turn will be the end of this duel. I place one card face-down, and since it is the End Phase, Empress loses the attack boost from Spellbook of Power."

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 4300→3300**

"I end my turn."

"That means-."

"It means," Leila interrupted Yuya, "that I can finally activate Justice of Prophecy's effect! During the End Phase of a turn I activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card, I can banish my Justice!" Her monster disappeared, and as she did so, Leila continued, "By doing so, I can add one Level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster monster and one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." She took out two cards and showed them to Yuya. "I add High Priestess of Prophecy and Spellbook of the Master. I assume you remember my High Priestess."

"I do," Yuya said, his face serious.

"I don't," Milly said, looking confused. "What can High Priestess do?"

"She used it against Sawatari," Yuzuki said, her eyes narrowed. "She didn't get to use its effects, but if she banishes a 'Spellbook' Spell Card from her hand or Graveyard, High Priestess can destroy one card on the field."

"That's not good at all," Gongenzaka said, his own eyes narrowed in concern for Yuya. "The man Gongenzaka does not see how Yuya can win this. Leila's monsters only get more powerful due to Star Hall, and she replenishes her hand at the end of each turn."

"And Yuya can't get rid of Star Hall," Milly said. "If he does, Leila can add a new monster to her hand, and with it having ten Spell Counters…"

"She can add pretty much any monster she wants to her hand," Yuzuki finshed. In summary, all three of them were worried for how Yuya could win this.

For his part, Yuya wasn't worried. In fact, he was having fun. Even if he was currently losing, this was one of the best duels he'd ever had. Leila was truly a worthy opponent.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew and looked at his card. His eyes widened in surprise. _I wasn't expecting to see this card,_ he thought. Well, it would certainly protect his monsters from Leila's Empress. And if it was destroyed... well, hopefully it wouldn't be.

He took a different card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Shift! This card changes my Trump Witch's Scale from 4 to 1!"

"That means he can summon Silver Claw from his Extra Deck now," Yuzuki noted. Then she realized something else. Silver Claw and Skeeter Skimmer were both Level 4…

"Pendulum Summon!" Yuya shouted. "Return from the Extra Deck! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And Performapal Silver Claw!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LVL: 7 PS: 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK 1800 DEF 700 LVL: 4 PS: 5**

Leila's eyes widened. "Silver Claw and Skeeter Skimmer are both Level 4 monsters!" she said, her thoughts parallel to Yuzuki's.

"That's right!" Yuya said while smiling. "I overlay the Level 4 Skeeter Skimmer and Silver Claw!" His monsters became streams of blue and purple light respectively, and then entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Champion of hope who illuminates heaven and earth with his light! Let the world know of your majesty! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 39: Utopia!"

The Number that had defeated Ryota and helped defeat Kaio and Rikuo appeared on his field, circled by two yellow lights.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"So this is one of your Numbers…" Leila murmured, looking at the monster with awe. "I have to admit, it's definitely impressive."

"Wait till you see it in action!" Yuya said. "Utopia, attack Empress of Prophecy!"

"What?" Leila said, surprised as Utopia drew one of its swords and swung it. "But Empress has more attack points!"

Yuzuki smiled, remembering this move from when Yuya dueled Ryota.

"I activate Utopia's effect!" Yuya said. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can negate one attack! Light Wing Shield!" The sword disintegrated in Utopia's hand. Leila narrowed her eyes.

"What are planning, Yuya?" she muttered. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Double or Nothing!" Yuya said. "Since an attack was negated, this card allows a monster to perform a second attack, and when it does so, I can double its attack points!"

"What?" Leila said, her eyes wide with surprise as Utopia drew both its swords, which grew to twice their size because of Double or Nothing!

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK 2500→5000**

"Go, Utopia!" Yuya shouted. "Attack Empress of Prophecy again! Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia slashed twice at Empress, cutting her in half. Empress yelled out as she was destroyed, as did Leila from the blowback of Yuya's attack.

 **Leila: 3000→1300 LP**

"Yes!" Yuzuki cheered. "With Empress gone, Leila has no monsters on her field! Yuya can attack her directly with Odd-Eyes and win!"

"You heard the lady, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said. "With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes blasted a massive stream of red energy at Leila. It hit her and caused a massive explosion. Yuya waited to see what happened, and was surprised when the smoke cleared and Leila stood there, unharmed. No, more than that. She was surrounded by three glowing swords of light.

"What is that?" Yuya asked, not understanding what happened. Leila smiled at him.

"By banishing Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light from my Graveyard," she explained, "none of your monsters can attack directly this turn."

"Damn it!" Gongenzaka said, gritting his teeth. "Yuya was so close!"

"Amazing!" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide and a smile on her face. "They keep going back and forth! Their skills are almost equal!"

Yuya smiled at Leila. "Leila," he said, "this is the best duel I've had this entire tournament. You really are stronger than me and Yuzuki."

"I don't know about that," Leila said, smiling back at him. "Maybe before the two of you learned Fusion and Xyz Summoning, I was. But I can tell you have come a long way, and I know Yuzuki has as well. What's more, I can tell you still have some growing to do."

"What?" Yuya said, surprised.

"Yes," Leila said. "I am near the peak of my abilities, but you and Yuzuki are nowhere near yours. Once the two of you reach that height, there's no way I'd be able to defeat either of you."

Yuya and Yuzuki both smiled at that statement. Yuya took the last card in his hand and said, "I place one card face-down. I end my turn."

Leila kept smiling at him. "Of course," she said, "while you will surpass me one day, that day is not today! I will win this duel! My turn! Draw!" She looked at the card she drew – Hermit of Prophecy – then gestured to her face-down card. "I activate my Trap Card! Hidden Spellbook! During my turn, this card shuffles two 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard back into my Deck. I shuffle Spellbook of Wisdom and Spellbook of Life back into my Deck."

"That means the order of the cards on the top of her Deck changes," Milly noted, remembering how Leila ordered them with Empress's effect.

"And since it is my Standby Phase, I activate the effect of Grand Spellbook Tower to place my Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere on the bottom of my Deck and draw 1 card!" Leila drew and smiled. With this, she could bring out her true most powerful monster.

"I reveal," she said, "Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook of Miracles, and Spellbook Library of the Crescent in my hand! Doing so allows me to Special Summon the High Priestess of Prophecy!" Another of the monsters she used against Sawatari appeared on her field, and this one was one of the most dangerous ones.

 **High Priestess of Prophecy ATK 2500→3500 DEF 2100 LVL: 7**

"And now I Normal Summon Hermit of Prophecy!"

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 1200→2200 DEF 700 LVL: 3**

"The stage is almost set," she said, smiling at Yuya. "Yuya, this is the most exciting duel I've had in a long time. But this is the end! I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of the Master!"

"I don't remember that one," Yuzuki said. "What does that card do?"

"Spellbook of the Master requires that I control a Spellcaster monster," Leila said, "and reveal one 'Spellbook' in my hand. Then, I can target one 'Spellbook' Normal Spell Card in my Graveyard, and activate that card's effects as Spellbook of the Master's effect!"

"A Normal Spell from your Graveyard?" Yuya said, surprised.

"The card I target is Spellbook of Knowledge! This card requires that I send a Spellcaster monster I control or a 'Spellbook' card from my hand or face-up on the field to the Graveyard to draw two cards. The card I am sending to the Graveyard… is my Grand Spellbook Tower!"

Her Field Spell disappeared as Leila drew. Yuya breathed a sigh of relief. Grand Spellbook Tower could Special Summon a Spellcaster monster from Leila's Deck whose Level was less than or equal to the number of "Spellbook" Spell Cards she had in her Graveyard, but only if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, meaning it wouldn't activate. At the same time though, Star Hall gained another Spell Counter since a "Spellbook" Spell Card was activated.

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 10 SC→11 SC**

 **High Priestess of Prophecy ATK 3500→3600**

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 2200→2300**

"And since I activated a 'Spellbook,' Hermit gains 300 attack points and two Levels."

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 2300→2600 LVL: 3→5**

"3600 attack points," Milly muttered. "That is not good for Yuya."

"Don't worry," Gongenzaka said. "Utopia still has one Xyz Material. It can negate one of Leila's attacks."

"Unfortunately," Yuzuki said. "That effect won't work against High Priestess."

"I activate my High Priestess's effect!" Leila declared. "By banishing one 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my hand or Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field! I banish the Spellbook Library of the Crescent in my hand to destroy Utopia!" High Priestess opened her book and spread her arms. Green light shot outwards of her and struck Utopia, destroying it. Yuya grit his teeth at that.

"This is the end, Yuya," Leila said simply. "I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Miracles! This card lets me target one Spellcaster Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and up to two banished 'Spellbook' Spell Cards! Then, I Special Summon that Xyz Monster and attach the targeted Spell Cards to it as Xyz Materials!"

"What?" Yuya said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I target Empress of Prophecy, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook Library of the Crescent!" Leila said. "Return to me, my ace monster! Empress of Prophecy!" Her monster reappeared on her field, circled by two yellow lights. She glowed as she gained power from Star Hall and her own effect.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 2000→3700 DEF 1700 RNK: 5**

"And since I activated another 'Spellbook,' Star Hall gains one Spell Counter, and Hermit gains 300 attack points and two Levels!"

 **Spellbook Star Hall: 11 SC→12 SC**

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 3700→3800**

 **High Priestess of Prophecy ATK 3600→3700**

 **Hermit of Prophecy ATK 2600→3000 LVL: 5→7**

"Hermit and High Priestess are both Level 7!" Yuzuki said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yuya," Leila said, smiling at him. "You've given me a great duel, so I will honor you with my best monster. I overlay the Level 7 High Priestess of Prophecy and Hermit of Prophecy!" Her monsters became streams of yellow and orange light respectively that entered the black and yellow portal in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Magician who rules supreme over the future, come now to this world and let the magic reign! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 7! Hierophant of Prophecy!"

Her newest monster was male and wore a spiky gold crown. His elaborate robes were black and gold with several white scrolls all around him. He carried a large staff and was circled by two purple lights.

 **Hierophant of Prophecy ATK 2800 DEF 2600 RNK: 7**

"A Rank 7 Xyz Monster?" Yuya said, his eyes wide with awe. "Damn. That's powerful."

"And Hierophant is about to get even stronger," Leila said. "Due to Star Hall's effect, he gains 1200 attack points. And since there are more Xyz Materials on my field, Empress becomes stronger, too."

 **Hierophant of Prophecy ATK 2800→4000**

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 3800→4400**

"4-4000 and 4400 attack points?" Gongenzaka said, his mouth agape. "If she destroys Odd-Eyes with either monster and attacks directly with the other, she'll win!"

 _I wouldn't be so sure,_ Yuzuki thought, looking at Yuya's face-down card. If she knew Yuya, that card would protect his Odd-Eyes somehow. And even if that card wouldn't protect Odd-Eyes, his Pinch Helper could reduce battle damage to 0 when she attacked one of his monsters.

"I activate Hierophant's effect!" Leila suddenly said. "By using one Xyz Material, I can destroy Spell and Trap Cards on the field up to the number of 'Spellbook' Spell Cards in my Graveyard!"

"What?" Yuya said, his shock evident.

"I destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, your face-down card, and your Performapal Pinch Helper!" Hierophant raised his staff, which one of the lights orbiting him struck. The staff released waves of light that caused Trump Witch, Timegazer, Pinch Helper, and Yuya's face-down card to disintegrate. Of course, with one less Xyz Material on the field, Empress lost attack points.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 4400→4100**

"And now I activate Empress's effect!" Leila declared. "By detaching one Xyz Material, I shuffle my Deck, excavate five cards, and then destroy monsters on the field up to the number of 'Spellbook' cards I find." She shuffled her Deck, then picked up her cards. As she did so, she looked disappointed.

"How about that," she said. "No 'Spellbook' cards." She showed the cards to Yuya. They were Strength of Prophecy, Monster Reborn, World of Prophecy, Xyz Treasure, and Magic Cylinder. Yuya breathed a sigh of relief at that, as well as the fact Empress was weaker again.

 **Empress of Prophecy ATK 4100→3800**

Leila smiled at him. "I may not be able to destroy your Odd-Eyes with my Empress's effect, but I can still attack it! Hierophant of Prophecy, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Fate of the Future!"

Hierophant waved his staff in a circle, creating one just like Empress and Grand Empress did, only larger. He struck his staff through it, releasing a blast of golden energy.

"Yuya!" Yuzuki yelled, concerned for him. But Yuya just smiled.

"That's what I was waiting for," he said.

"What?" Leila said, shocked at his reaction. Gongenzaka, Milly, and Yuzuki had similar expressions on their faces.

"I activate the effect of Pendulum Guard Shock from my Graveyard!" Yuya said, taking a card from his Graveyard.

"That's-."

"Yes," Yuya said, smiling. "This was the card your Hierophant sent to the Graveyard. While this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it and one Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard when you declare an attack. I banish Silver Claw with this card's effect!"

As he did so, his smile got wider. "And then, we both take damage equal to the attack points of the monster that declared an attack!"

"But… my Hierophant's attack points are…"

"4000," Yuzuki said, her amazement evident.

A massive ball of electricity appeared above the field and then released its energy. Leila and Yuya yelled and fell to their knees as both their Life Points went to 0.

 **Yuya: 1700→0 LP**

 **Leila: 1300→0 LP**

"What," Milly said, her eyes wide. "What just happened?"

"It was a draw," Gongenzaka said, his eyes wide as well. "Their Life Points hit 0 at the same time."

Yuzuki watched in silence, then yelled, "Yuya!" She ran over to him and leaned down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up a little shakily. "That… that was one of the best duels I've ever had!"

"Same," Leila said, standing up just as shakily as Yuya. "I wasn't expecting you to summon both your Fusion Monsters. And that last card…" she laughed. "If I hadn't used my Hierophant's effect, I would have won."

"Yeah," Yuya chuckled. "Guess so." He looked at Yuzuki and smiled. "Come on guys. I need some food. I'm starving!"

Yuzuki smiled back at him. "Okay. But no tempura. You've had too much."

"Oh come on," Yuya complained. "There's no such thing as too much tempura."

Leila, Milly, and Gongenzaka all laughed at the two of them arguing.

* * *

 _ **Number 97: Grand Empress of Prophecy  
**_ _Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2200 Rank: 6  
_ _2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters  
_ _While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK Attribute. If your Life Points are 1000 or more, destroy this card. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 5 Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). If this card has a "Prophecy" Xyz Monster attached as Xyz Material, it gains the following effects:  
_ _This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to a monster on the field.  
_ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; return monster(s) on the field to the owner(s) hand, up to the number of "Spellbook" Spell Cards in your Graveyard._

 _ **Pendulum Cache Normal Spell Card  
**_ _Discard 1 card and add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. Draw 2 cards._

 _ **Pendulum Guard Shock Continuous Trap Card  
**_ _If your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a face-up Pendulum Monster you control: negate the activation of that effect and destroy that card. If your opponent declares an attack while this card is in your Graveyard: you can banish this card and 1 Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard; inflict damage to both players equal to the attacking monster's ATK._

* * *

 ** _Chapter_ _Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 24 - The Falcon and the Gladiator_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Tell me what you think of Leila's Number in the reviews. I designed it to be an advanced version of Empress of Prophecy, kind of like Utopia Ray is to Utopia, but also as an intermediate form between Empress and Hierophant, which is why Grand Empress is Light and Dark Attribute.

Okay, I honestly want cover art for Academy of Chaos and Hidden Memories, but I suck at drawing. I don't know if people can send pictures via PM, so could someone please clarify that for me. If you can, then I would appreciate someone providing cover art. Naturally, whoever provides it will receive credit for it. As for uploading pictures from the Internet, I'm not entirely sure how this website's copyright policy works, so I want to avoid that. Best pictures would be ones of Yuya, Yuzuki, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon, or Odd-Eyes Anthelion Dragon.

Thanks for reading Chapter 23 of Academy of Chaos.


	24. Chapter 24: The Falcon and the Gladiator

**Response to Reviews**

Thanks to Playerhood18 and Germancardfightfan for reviewing the last chapter. To Germancardfightfan's question about Damon's Number, I'll let the chapter answer that.

Sorry this took so long to get out, but schoolwork has been killing me. Also, I had difficulty writing this one, which I'll explain at the end.

Now then, here is Chapter 24 of Academy of Chaos!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Falcon and the Gladiator**

"Raidraptor – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon, sheathed in flames, struck the opponents' monsters, shredding them to pieces. Its opponents, a man and a woman wearing the uniforms of the Arcadia Movement, screamed as the shockwaves from the attack sent them flying backwards. They struck the ground – hard – and groaned as their Life Points hit 0.

The man lifted his head to glare at his opponent. Kurosaki Shun stood over him, his face impassive. "Heartland scum," the Arcadia man spat through his teeth. "You think this victory will help you get to Sayer? It won't."

"Maybe not now," Shun said, raising his Duel Disk. "But after I card enough of you, he won't have any people left." His Duel Disk emitted a light, and when it faded, the two Arcadia members were gone. In their place were two cards with their appearances on them, the man's defiant and the woman's unconscious. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. At this rate, he'd have enough for an entire Deck.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." Shun turned to the voice. It was Yuto, glaring at Shun with disapproval. "Not all of Arcadia were behind attacking Heartland." That was something Yuto had learned from an Arcadia duelist Shun had defeated a few days ago before carding him. Shun thought he'd been lying, attempting to save his own skin, but Yuto had believed him.

"Don't tell me you actually believed that lie?" Shun spat, annoyed. "Even if it was true, they are part of Arcadia. They are _all_ guilty of what happened."

"Guilt by association," Yuto said, narrowing his eyes. "That isn't enough reason. Causing more pain won't make up for what we lost."

"Don't quote Ruri to me!" Shun shouted at Yuto, then lowered his head, regretting it. The two of them turned quiet. It had been almost two weeks since she'd disappeared. They'd looked all over Tokyo, but they couldn't find her. At this point, Shun was certain: Ruri was being held at Arcadia. If she wasn't, then they'd already taken her to Academia.

"Why are you here?" Shun asked Yuto. "I thought you had something you wanted to look into."

"I did," Yuto said, turning around and heading into a nearby alley. Shun followed him, understanding that Yuto didn't want to have this conversation in the open. "I was looking into them." He showed Shun his Duel Disk and the image on it. It was the five people they'd seen leaving Arcadia over a week ago. "I was able to hack into the city's database, but it wasn't easy. Their security was better than I thought it would be."

"So who are they? And why do those two look like you and Ruri?"

"I don't know," Yuto said, narrowing his eyes as he focused the image on the boy with red and green hair and the girl with black and pink hair. "Their names are Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki. They used to attend a Duel Prep School called You Show Duel School but now they attend the International Duel Academy."

"International Duel Academy," Shun mused. "Could they be related to Academia?"

"I don't think so. Their school is very public. There's no way they'd be able to launch an invasion of Heartland without someone noticing it. You remember my theory about Sakaki?"

"That he was the one who tried to kidnap Ruri?"

"I think I was wrong. He was studying at IDA at that time. I was able to hack into some cameras and find footage of him at the school. Fujita Yuzuki, too. Whoever she is, she isn't Ruri."

Shun's face was expressionless, but inside he was disappointed. Despite the differences in their appearances, he'd held a little hope that the girl he'd seen had actually been Ruri. That would mean she was safe. And it would have been so much easier to approach her than if she was taken by Arcadia.

"What about the others?" Yuto refocused the image on the man with grey hair.

"This is Akaba Reiji," he said. "He's one of the most important people in Japan. He's the director of IDA, the school Fujita and Sakaki attend, and the CEO of the Akaba Corporation."

"Akaba Corporation? Isn't that-?"

"The company that made Solid Vision? Yes, that's them. I'm not sure what business he had with Arcadia…"

"But you have a theory, don't you?" Shun knew that look. Yuto was thinking, but he wasn't certain if he was right.

"You mistook Fujita for Ruri twice. Well, what if-."

"Arcadia made the same mistake? They thought this Fujita girl and Sakaki boy were Ruri and you?"

"And Akaba here went to the Movement personally to free them," Yuto said, confirming his theory. "I can't say why they weren't freed before he came, though. They must have realized neither of them were us before then."

"Most likely they didn't want them telling people they'd been kidnapped," Shun said as he scowled. "What about the other two? The older ones?"

Yuto focused the image again, this time on the girl with blue hair and the guy with black and yellow hair. "Their names are Kamishiro Rio and Fudo Yusei. They're both seniors at IDA and the top of their class. Although…"

"What?"

"There's something weird about Fudo's records. The ones on Sakaki, Fujita, Akaba, and Kamishiro all mention their hometowns and families, but his doesn't. It just says he's a senior at IDA and he has the best grades at the school. It doesn't say where he comes from, who his next of kin is, not even what kind of Deck he uses."

"The Tokyo database doesn't list people's Decks, does it?"

"No," Yuto admitted. "But it does record Duels in the country, or at least a person's win-loss record. And," he paused briefly, "this guy's win-loss record is 100% wins."

Shun's eyes widened. "You're saying this guy has _never_ lost a duel?" That was impossible. Even Shun and Kite had lost occasionally.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Yuto said, trying to get back on track. "The win-loss ratio tells me when his first Duel in Japan was, and it was about three years ago. Before that, nothing."

"So he's from someplace other than Japan, but the database doesn't say," Shun summarized. "Then he might be an Academia spy. Couldn't you go through IDA's database to find out? They have to know where he's from."

"I could try," Yuto said. "But that would draw unwanted attention. IDA's servers are directly connected to the Akaba Corporation's servers, and have the same level of security. Unless I wanted to get their attention, I can't hack into them."

Shun sighed in frustration. So those people, with the possible exception of Fudo Yusei, weren't a lead, after all. How much time had they wasted researching them while they could have been planning to attack Arcadia?

"Then I suppose it's back to the plan," Shun said, turning towards the street. "Eventually, I'll find an Arcadia agent who can get us inside. Someone will talk eventually."

"That's a little difficult when you keep carding them," Yuto pointed out. "But there's something else, Shun."

"What?" Shun said impatiently, turning back to Yuto.

"Have you noticed an unusually high number of duelists here in Tokyo lately? A lot of duels happening?"

Shun frowned. "No, why?" Yuto's eyes widened in surprise, though perhaps he shouldn't have been. Shun had an unfortunate habit of not seeing what was right under his nose. He hadn't known Ruri and Yuto had been dating until they had told him… on their six-month anniversary.

"There's a tournament going on all over the city," he told Shun. "Students from four different Duel Academies, including IDA, have been competing. I ran into one of them and they told me that it was an Xyz tournament."

"Xyz tournament?"

"The participants were given Xyz Monsters, and when they win, they're supposed to take the loser's Xyz Monster."

"Why would Xyz Monsters be the currency of this tournament?"

"I don't know," Yuto said, frowning. "My point is, most of the duelists around us are students from four different Duel Academies, and all of those schools teach Fusion Summoning. I'm telling you this so that if you see a Fusion duelist, it most likely means they're from one of those schools."

"And therefore, not part of Academia," Shun said, narrowing his eyes. "You're telling me this so I don't attack them."

"Yes," Yuto said, his face even. "Leave them alone. Just focus on Arcadia. Once we deal with Sayer, then we can focus on Academia." He turned and walked away, leaving Shun seething.

 _Fusion Summoning took everything away from us,_ he thought. Then he narrowed his eyes. _The people of Academia are highly skilled Fusion Duelists. The people from these Duel Schools can't be anywhere near as skilled as them. If I find a Fusion Duelist with abnormally high skills… that person must be from Academia!_

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Damon yelled. "Are there no duelists in this part of town? I've been looking for an opponent all day, and I can't find one!"

Damon was riding his Duel Runner down the streets of the Setagaya district, annoyed at the fact he couldn't find a duelist. He'd won three Numbers yesterday, and had gone out hoping to win his last two, but it was past 2pm, and he still hadn't found an opponent!

"At this rate, Rio's probably won her sixth Number and joined Yusei," Damon grumbled. It was bad enough being the worst duelist of his best friends. Now he would be the last to enter the finals!

 _Stop. Don't think that way._ He might not be as good a duelist as Rio or Yusei, but he was still the number three duelist at IDA. That was no small achievement. Besides, it was almost impossible to be as good as Yusei. Seriously, the guy's dueling skills were almost unnaturally perfect. If Damon didn't know better, he'd say Yusei stacked his Deck, but he knew Yusei didn't cheat. He'd checked.

Damon sighed. Really, it was probably best if he stopped. He had skipped lunch to keep riding, but his stomach made it apparent that was a bad idea. He pulled over near a restaurant and went in to order takeout. After ten minutes, he went back out, and was surprised by what he saw.

Some kid in a green jacket, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers was leaning over his light purple and black Duel Runner. Was he admiring it? Or tampering with it?

"Hey!" The kid turned around suddenly, his eyes widening at Damon. Damon knew he looked somewhat intimidating. He wasn't wearing his IDA uniform today. Instead, he was wearing a black vest over a purple muscle shirt and skinny blue jeans, with black boots to finish the image.

"What are you doing?" he asked the kid. Now that he saw the front half of him, he was even more confused. He had turquoise hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes behind large round yellow glasses. The front of his jacket had a black beetle pattern on it. "Why are you looking at my Duel Runner?"

"Oh!" the kid said, his eyes widening. "I was just admiring it! I've never ridden one before, and they fascinate me! Tell me, are you a Turbo Duelist?"

Damon smiled. "Yes I am. Damon McCross, senior at the International Duel Academy!"

"You go to the International Duel Academy?" the kid said, his eyes widening. "Amazing! I go to Osaka myself. My name is Weevil Underwood. It's good to meet you!"

"Osaka?" Damon said, his eyebrow raised. "Are you part of the Number Tournament?"

"Yes!" Weevil said enthusiastically. "I've already collected two Numbers!"

 _This is perfect! If I duel him and win, I'll be in the finals!_

"I'm in the tournament, too," Damon said, grinning. "Why don't we duel? I'll wager two Numbers, and you'll wager both of yours."

Weevil looked uncertain. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I do want to duel you, but I'm not sure I want to lose all my Numbers at once."

"Oh, come on! That's one of the most exciting parts about dueling! You don't know if you're going to win or lose! Besides, it isn't winning that matters the most. It's having fun! So why don't we have a fun duel?"

Weevil considered it, then brightened. "Sure! I'll wager Numbers 14 and 57. Which ones will you wager?"

"Numbers 2 and 49," Damon said, happy Weevil accepted. "Let's find someplace with a bit more room."

As they walked to a nearby square to duel, Weevil walked behind Damon and smirked. _This idiot is too easy. 'What matters the most is having fun?' No, it's winning that matters the most! And I will win against you, IDA fool!_

Damon activated the green blade of his purple Duel Disk. "Ready, Weevil? Let's make this a grand duel!"

"Ready!" Weevil said, activating his dark green Duel Disk's light green blade.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Damon McCross: 4000 LP**

 **Weevil Underwood: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn!" Damon said, grabbing a card from his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!" The area around them changed. Now, they were surrounded by earthen ruins with several blue lines all over the floor and stone walls on the edges and a fountain in the middle.

"Gladiator Beasts?" Weevil said, his eyes widening. "You're a Fusion duelist?"

"Yup!" Damon said, a happy grin on his face. "And I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" A blue humanoid fish monster with rotors shaped like conch shells on its back appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Murmillo ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 3**

"And since I control a face-up 'Gladiator Beast,' I can Special Summon this card! Test Tiger!" A tiger with blue and orange armor and brown cloth on its legs appeared on his field alongside Murmillo.

 **Test Tiger ATK 600 DEF 300 LVL: 3**

"But my big cat won't be staying around for long! By Tributing Test Tiger, I can shuffle my Murmillo back into my Deck and Special Summon a new 'Gladiator Beast' monster! Say goodbye to Murmillo and hello to Gladiator Beast Secutor in Defense Position!" Murmillo and Tiger disappeared as a new monster – a little lizard in blue armor and cannons on its shoulders – took their place.

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor ATK 400 DEF 300 LVL: 4**

"The effect of Test Tiger treats Secutor as being Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster," Damon told Weevil. "And now my Field Spell activates! Since a monster was Special Summoned from the Deck, it gains a Counter, and all 'Gladiator Beast' monsters gain 100 attack and defense points for each Counter my Colosseum has!"

 **Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts 0 C→1 C**

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor ATK 400→500 DEF 300→400**

"I place two cards face-down!" Damon said, still grinning. "That ends my turn. Now then, show me a good duel!"

"I will!" Weevil said. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his cards and smirked behind them. _This guy is such an idiot. My insects will rip his beasts to shreds. So what if he uses Fusion Summoning? I will be victorious and win this tournament!_

"I summon Inzektor Centipede!" A man wearing pink armor resembling a carapace and two gauntlets with sharpened prongs appeared on his field.

 **Inzektor Centipede ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

 _Inzektor?_ Damon thought, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't too familiar with that archetype. It was clearly an insect one, but other than that, he knew nothing about it. _This should be exciting._

"I activate Centipede's effect! Once per turn, I can equip one 'Inzektor' monster from my hand or Graveyard to Centipede!"

"Equip a monster?" Damon said, his eyes widening. "That's not something you see every day!"

"No, it isn't," Weevil said. "I equip Inzektor Giga-Cricket from my hand to Centipede!" Another monster, a humanoid in grey armor with massive forearms that ended in five drills each, appeared on his field before disappearing. The gauntlets on Centipede changed so that they became the same as the first monster's.

"While Giga-Cricket is equipped to a monster, that monster's original attack points become 2000!" Weevil told Damon. "And if it attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage!"

"What?" Damon said, not expecting that.

 **Inzektor Centipede ATK 1600→2000**

 _So that's their modus operandi,_ Damon thought. _They equip themselves to each other and power each other up. This isn't going to be easy._

"My Centipede is going to become even more powerful!" Weevil said, taking a third card from his hand. "I activate the Equip Spell Inzektor Sword – Zektkaliber!" A short sword appeared on his field and attached it to the ends of Centipede's drilling gauntlets. "This card grants Centipede 800 more attack points!"

 **Inzektor Centipede ATK 2000→2800**

"Your monster has only 400 defense points," Weevil said, smirking. "That means if my Centipede attacks, you'll lose over half your Life Points! Battle! Centipede, destroy his Secutor!" Centipede charged at Secutor, but Damon was ready.

"I activate my Trap Card!" he said. "Defensive Tactics! Since I control a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, monsters I control cannot be destroyed this turn, and any battle damage I would take is reduced to 0!" Centipede struck, Secutor, but nothing happened because of Damon's Trap.

Weevil growled. "Damn it! How am I supposed to beat a card like that?" he muttered.

"After Defensive Tactics is used, I have to place it on the bottom of my Deck," Damon said, doing so. "And now that the Battle Phase is over, the real fun begins!"

"What?" Weevil said. "The real fun?"

"That's right! Since Secutor was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast,' or treated as such, anyway, after it battles, I can Special Summon two 'Gladiator Beast' monsters from my Deck!"

"What?" Weevil said again, his eyes widening. "Two?"

"That's right," Damon said, grinning. "And the monsters I'm summoning are Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" Bestiari was a green bird in armor with cannons on its arms, while Dimacari was a minotaur with spiked gauntlets an elaborate blue loincloth.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari ATK 1500→1600 DEF 800→900 LVL: 4**

 **Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK 1600→1700 DEF 1200→1300 LVL: 4**

"And now their effects activate since they were summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast!'" Damon declared. "Dimicari can attack twice during the Battle Phase, and Bestiari destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I'll destroy your Zektkaliber!" Bestiari fired a blast from its cannon at Centipede, which destroyed the sword it was carrying.

 **Inzektor Centipede ATK 2800→2000**

Weevil growled. Zektkaliber could add an "Inzektor" monster from his Graveyard to his hand when it was sent there from the field, but since he didn't have any in the Graveyard, that wouldn't happen. Of course, he did have another move to make.

"Since an Equip Card equipped to Centipede was sent to the Graveyard," Weevil said, "I can add one 'Inzektor' card from my Deck to my hand. I add Inzektor Giga-Weevil."

"Hey," Damon said, cheerful as always, "you have a card named after you! Neat! Oh, and so is this! I activate the Trap Card Double Tag Team! Since I Special Summoned a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Gladiator Beast' monster from my hand or Deck! I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense Position!" A rhinoceros in white armor with massive gauntlets appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus ATK 700→800 DEF 2100→2200 LVL: 4**

"And now the effect of my Colosseum activates again! Since three monsters were Special Summoned from the Deck, it gains three Counters, and my gladiators gain 300 attack and defense points!"

 **Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts 1 C→4 C**

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari ATK 1600→1900 DEF 900→1200**

 **Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK 1700→2000 DEF 1300→1600**

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus ATK 800→1100 DEF 2200→2500**

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor ATK 500→800 DEF 400→700**

"Four monsters on his field at once?" Weevil muttered. "It looks like I've underestimated this guy. He acts like a fool, but he's incredibly competent." He took a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the effect of Inzektor Giga-Weevil in my hand! I can equip this card from my hand to a face-up 'Inzektor' monster I control, and that monster's original defense points become 2600!" A monster in blue and black armor briefly appeared before several shields appeared around Centipede.

 **Inzektor Centipede DEF 1200→2600**

"Now I'll activate the Block Attack Spell Card!" Weevil said. "And switch my Centipede to Defense Position!"

 _Smart move,_ Damon thought. _2600 defense points are harder to get through than 2000 attack points. Also keeps me from dealing damage. Although…_ he smirked a bit. _There are ways around that._

"I place two cards face-down," Weevil said. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Damon said. "Draw!" He drew and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" They did so, and Damon smiled at what he saw. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

"I Tribute Gladiator Beast Hoplomus to Tribute Summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" This monster was a humanoid dinosaur with shoulder pads and swinging a battle-axe.

 **Gladiator Beast Spartacus ATK 2200→2600 DEF 1600→2000 LVL: 5**

"And now, it's time for the main event!" Damon gestured to Bestiari and Secutor. "By using these two monsters, I'll perform a Contact Fusion!"

"What?" Weevil said, surprised. "Contact Fusion? What's that?"

"Contact Fusion is a unique way of Fusion Summoning," Damon answered. "By shuffling the Fusion Materials back into my Deck, I can summon a Fusion Monster!"

"Without Polymerization?" Weevil said, his surprise and shock increasing. "Oh no!"

"I fuse together Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Gladiator Beast Secutor!" Damon declared. The fusion vortex appeared behind him as he spread his arms. Bestiari and Secutor became energy that swirled together into the portal as Damon chanted.

"Fighting bird of prey that lived in ancient times! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

Damon's Fusion Monster was similar in appearance to Bestiari, but it had more armor and larger wings.

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 2400→2800 DEF 1500→1900 LVL: 6**

"Gyzarus's effect activates!" Damon said. "When this monster is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field! I'll destroy Giga-Weevil and Centipede!" Gyzarus charged its blasters and fired both at Centipede, but Weevil was prepared.

"I activate my Trap Card! Inzektor Gauntlet! I equip this card to Centipede and increase its defense points by 1000!" The drills on Centipede's right arm disappeared and were replaced with a new gold and black gauntlet.

 **Inzektor Centipede DEF 2600→3600**

"Okay, why would you increase your monster's defense points?"

"Because Gauntlet's second effect prevents it from being destroyed by card effects!" Gyzarus's first blast hit the shields, destroying them, but the second hit Centipede's new gauntlet and bounced right off.

"Not bad. Of course, with Giga-Weevil gone, your Centipede loses a large chunk of its defense points."

 **Inzektor Centipede DEF 3600→2200**

"My Centipede may be weaker, but its effect activates again! Since a card equipped to it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Inzektor' card from my Deck to my hand." He did so, and showed it to Damon. "The card I added is Inzektor Axe – Zektahawk."

"A new Equip Spell, nice," Damon said, still smiling. "Guess I'll have to respond to that with a new monster."

"A new monster? How-?" Then it hit Weevil. "Y-You still have two 'Gladiator Beast' monsters!"

"That's right! I fuse together Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" The fusion vortex reappeared behind him as he spread his arms. Spartacus and Dimacari became energy that swirled together into the vortex as he chanted.

"Gladiator that rebels against authority! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

His second Fusion Monster was a larger version of Spartacus, carrying a massive battle-axe and much more intricate shoulder pads.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz ATK 2600→3000 DEF 1500→1900 LVL: 7**

"Two Fusion Summons in one turn?" Weevil said, his eyes bugging out. "And both of them have very high attack points!"

Damon smiled at Weevil's assessment. "Battle! Gaiodiaz, attack Inzektor Centipede!" Gaiodiaz swung its axe at Centipede and cut it in half.

Weevil laughed. "A pity my monster was in Defense Position, otherwise that would have done a lot of damage."

"It still will."

"What?" Weevil said, the smugness disappearing from his face.

"When Gaiodiaz destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard," Damon explained, "you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's defense points."

"What!?" Weevil looked up at Gaiodiaz, who struck the ground with his axe, sending a stream of fire at Weevil. He yelled as he took damage from Gaiodiaz's effect.

 **Weevil: 4000→1800 LP**

"Looks like this is it!" Damon said, grinning. "Gyzarus, attack Weevil directly!" Gyzarus charged its blasters again, but Weevil interrupted before it could fire.

"I activate my Trap Card! Spider Egg! Since I have three Insect monsters in my Graveyard, this card negates your direct attack and Special Summons three Spider Tokens!" Gyzarus's shots missed, and three little spiders appeared on Weevil's field in Attack Position.

 **Spider Token ATK 100 DEF 100 LVL: 1**

 _Good thing Yusei isn't here,_ Damon thought. _He'd hate this so much._

"Not bad," Damon said. "Guess this duel will go on a bit longer. Since the Battle Phase has ended, I return Gaiodiaz to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two 'Gladiator Beast' monsters from my Deck!"

"You can return your Fusion Monsters, too?"

"Of course. I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Augustus and Gladiator Beast Equeste!" Augustus was a humanoid bird in purple armor with a second pair of hands on the ends of its wings. Equeste was a centaur in blue armor with wings and a blue shield.

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus ATK 2600→3000 DEF 1000→1400 LVL: 8**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 1600→2000 DEF 1200→1600 LVL: 4**

"A Level 8 monster? Just like that?" Weevil said. He was really getting tired of these Gladiator Beasts.

"Of course, since both were Special Summoned from the Deck, my Colosseum Field Spell gains two counters!"

 **Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts 4 C→6 C**

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus ATK 3000→3200 DEF 1400→1600**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 2000→2200 DEF 1600→1800**

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 2800→3000 DEF 1900→2100**

"Now Augustus's and Equeste's effects activate!" Damon reminded Weevil. "Equeste lets me return Gladiator Beast Hoplomus from my Graveyard to my hand, and Augustus lets me Special Summon a 'Gladiator Beast' monster from my hand, but that monster is shuffled into my Deck during the End Phase."

"Are you summoning Hoplomus?"

"Ha! No! I'm Special Summoning Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" The humanoid fish monster reappeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Murmillo ATK 800→1400 DEF 400→1000 LVL: 3**

"Since Murmillo was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, I can destroy one monster on the field!"

"But my only monsters are-."

"Yep. Say goodbye to one of your Spider Tokens!" The rotors on Murmillo's back spun and blasted water at one of the tokens, destroying it. Weevil grit his teeth.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Gladiator's Respite! With this card, I shuffle Gladiator Beast Hoplomus and Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield in my hand back into my Deck, then I draw three cards!" He drew his cards and smirked. Oh, this would be useful. "I place two cards face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Card Gladiator Beast's Shield Wall. Now, 'Gladiator Beast' monsters I control cannot be sent to the Graveyard by my opponent's card effects." He smiled at Weevil. "I end my turn, which means Murmillo is shuffled back into my Deck. Let's see what you can do!"

"I can do a lot! My turn! Draw!" Weevil drew, then played his card. "I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card! Now I draw two cards!" He drew and smirked. Yes! With these cards, he could lock down Damon's attacks! He was so gleeful, he didn't notice that in a nearby alley, someone in a purple trench coat was watching their duel.

"I summon Inzektor Dragonfly!" This monster was a humanoid in red armor with four wings on the back and carrying a gun.

 **Inzektor Dragonfly ATK 1000 DEF 1800 LVL: 3**

"My Dragonfly can equip an 'Inzektor' monster from my hand or Graveyard to it," Weevil told Damon. "I'll equip Inzektor Ladybug from my hand to Dragonfly. And when Ladybug is equipped to a monster, that monster's Level is increase by two and it gains Ladybug's attack and defense points." A new monster appeared. This was a man in orange armor with disks on its hips, knees, and shoulders. It disintegrated, and its disks reformed on Dragonfly's body.

 **Inzektor Dragonfly ATK 1000→1500 DEF 1800→1900 LVL: 3→5**

"But my Ladybug won't be staying for long," Weevil said. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can increase a monster's Level by 2! I send Ladybug to the Graveyard to increase Dragonfly's Level by 2, to 5!" The disks on Dragonfly's body disintegrated.

 **Inzektor Dragonfly ATK 1500→1000 DEF 1900→1800 LVL: 5→5**

Damon raised an eyebrow. Dragonfly's Level was already increased by Ladybug's first effect. Why send it to the Graveyard?

He got his answer very quickly. "Since a card that was equipped to Dragonfly was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one 'Inzektor' monster from my Deck! I Special Summon another Inzektor Giga-Cricket!"

 **Inzektor Giga-Cricket ATK 2000 DEF 1300 LVL: 5**

"You shouldn't have done that," Damon said. "Remember my Colosseum's effect? It gains one Counter when _either_ player Special Summons from the Deck. And my Gladiator Beasts gain 100 more attack and defense points."

 **Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts 6 C→7 C**

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus ATK 3200→3300 DEF 1600→1700**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 2200→2300 DEF 1800→1900**

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 3000→3100 DEF 2100→2200**

"Your monsters might get stronger," Weevil said, smirking. "But my monsters are about to get their own evolution!"

"Their own evolution?" Damon narrowed his eyes. Of course. His Dragonfly and Giga-Cricket were both Level 5. Was he going to summon one of his Numbers?

"I overlay the Level 5 Inzektor Dragonfly and Inzektor Giga-Cricket!" Weevil's two monsters became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Titan among insects, bring your power to bear against your worthless enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Inzektor Exa-Stag!"

A large humanoid monster wearing blue armor and carrying a blue shield appeared on Weevil's field, orbited by two purple lights.

 **Inzektor Exa-Stag ATK 800 DEF 800 RNK: 5**

"Eh?" Damon said, surprised. "That's not a Number! What is that?"

"I don't need a Number to defeat you!" Weevil said, smirking. "I activate the effect of Exa-Stag! Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material to equip a monster on your field to Exa-Stag!"

"What?" Damon said, his eyes widening. Gladiator Beast's Shield Wall prevented Gladiator Beasts from being sent to the Graveyard, but it didn't prevent them from being equipped.

"I equip your Augustus to Exa-Stag!" Weevil declared, pointing to Augustus, who broke into lights as Exa-Stag glowed. "And then Exa-Stag gains attack and defense points equal to Augustus' original attack and defense."

 **Inzektor Exa-Stag ATK 800→2100 DEF 800→1300**

"Next, I activate the effect of Giga-Mantis in my hand and equip it to Exa-Stag! Giga-Mantis's effect changes Exa-Stag's original attack points to 2400! Add to that the equipped Augustus's attack points, and, well…"

 **Inzektor Exa-Stag ATK 2100→3700**

"Sheesh," Damon said. "That's one powerful bug."

"And he's about to get some company. I activate the Spell Card Insect Revelation! Since I control an Insect Xyz Monster, I can Tribute two Insect monsters to Special Summon two Level 3 Insect monsters from my Deck! I Tribute both of my Spider Tokens to Special Summon Inzektor Ant and Inzektor Hornet!"

Inzektor Ant was a humanoid warrior in blue armor with a handheld blade in its right hand, while Inzektor Hornet had yellow armor and wings with a laser machine in its right hand.

 **Inzektor Ant ATK 200 DEF 600 LVL: 3**

 **Inzektor Hornet ATK 500 DEF 200 LVL: 3**

"Of course, Insect Revelation has another effect. The monsters it summons cannot declare an attack, their attack and defense points become 0, and they are destroyed during the End Phase.

 **Inzektor Ant ATK 200→0 DEF 600→0**

 **Inzektor Hornet ATK 500→0 DEF 200→0**

"So are you going to Xyz Summon a Rank 3 monster?" Damon asked. "Also, since you Special Summoned both of those monsters from the Deck, my Field Spell gains two Counters, and my 'Gladiator Beast' monsters gain 200 attack and defense points.

 **Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beast 7 C→9 C**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 2300→2500 DEF 1900→2100**

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 3100→3300 DEF 2200→2400**

Weevil growled. "I'll have to get rid of that annoying Field Spell. And I'll start by activating the effects of my Ant and Hornet! Both of them allow me to equip an 'Inzektor' monster from my hand or GY to them. I'll equip the Ant and Hornet in my hand to the Ant and Hornet on my field, respectively! And due to both their effects, the equipped monster gains attack and defense points equal to their attack and defense points, and their Levels increase by three!"

 **Inzektor Ant ATK 0→200 DEF 0→600 LVL: 3→6**

 **Inzektor Hornet ATK 0→500 DEF 0→200 LVL: 3→6**

"Two Level sixes? Uh oh…"

"That's right! I overlay the Level 6 Inzektor Ant and Inzektor Hornet!" His two monsters became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of Weevil. It exploded with light as he chanted.

"God among insects, bring your overwhelming power to bear against our worthless foes! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

This Xyz Monster was even larger than Exa-Stag. It was a humanoid monster with golden armor carrying a lance in its right hand. Its helmet resembled that of a beetle. It was orbited by two purple lights.

 **Inzektor Exa-Beetle ATK 1000 DEF 1000 RNK: 6**

"Now he has two Xyz Monsters," Damon muttered. "Not as impressive as Rio, but not bad, kid, not bad…"

"I activate Exa-Beetle's effect! When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can equip a monster from either of our Graveyards to it! I equip the Giga-Cricket in my Graveyard to Exa-Beetle, then Exa-Beetle gains half of the original attack and defense points of the equipped monster! And since it is Giga-Cricket, Exa-Beetle's original attack points become 2000!"

 **Inzektor Exa-Beetle ATK 1000→2000→3000 DEF 1000→2000**

"Powerful bug," Damon muttered.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Inzektor Axe – Zektahawk!" Weevil proclaimed. "And equip it to Exa-Beetle!" A two-ended axe appeared in Exa-Beetle's right hand. "This card increases my Exa-Beetle's attack by 1000, and when it declares an attack, you cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards!"

 **Inzektor Exa-Beetle ATK 3000→4000**

Damon scowled. 4000 attack points and he couldn't use Spell or Trap Cards to negate its attack? This was going to hurt.

Weevil smirked. "I'm going to do even more damage to you! I activate Exa-Beetle's effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can send a face-up card on my field and one on your field to the Graveyard! I send your Colosseum and the Augustus equipped to Exa-Stag! Exa-Stag may lose attack points, but it's worth it to lower your monsters' attack points!" Exa-Beetle raised its lance, which one of the lights orbiting it struck. It released a wind that made the Field Spell and the glow around Exa-Stag disappear.

 **Inzektor Exa-Stag ATK 3700→2400**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 2400→1600 DEF 2000→1200**

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 3200→2400 DEF 2300→1500**

Damon scowled again. Because of his Shield Wall, Weevil's Exa-Beetle couldn't target his monsters with its effect, so he got rid of his Field Spell.

"Battle!" Weevil declared. "Exa-Beetle, attack and destroy his Fusion Monster!" Exa-Beetle charged Gyzarus and pierced it with its lance. Damon yelled as his monster was destroyed.

 **Damon: 4000→2400 LP**

"Now it's Stag's turn!" Weevil said, smirking at Damon's discomfort. "Go, Exa-Stag, destroy his little Equeste!" Exa-Stag charged Equeste. Damon scowled. He hated doing this, but he needed Equeste to survive.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card! Medallion of Gladiator Beast!" he declared. "This card negates Equeste's destruction by battle, but the battle damage I would take is doubled!" Exa-Stag struck Equeste, but it wasn't destroyed. The blowback from the attack went around and struck Damon, making him wince.

 **Damon: 2400→800 LP**

Weevil laughed. "You took that much damage just to protect your monster? You must be a fool!" As he continued laughing, Damon narrowed his eyes.

 _He's acting completely different now,_ he thought. _Was that nervous kid thing an act?_

"There he is!"

Weevil and Damon turned to the voice. It was a junior in the IDA uniform, pointing to Weevil. There was another person with him. He had dark skin and green eyes, with brown hair that resembled tentacles and bangs covering his right eye. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants and white shoes, and a golden necklace. He glared at Weevil.

"You sure? This is the guy?" the person in red asked.

"Of course, I am! He has the same stupid hair and glasses!"

"What?" Weevil said, glaring at the junior. "How dare you insult my appearance! After I beat this senior, I'll silence you, you little punk!"

"Be quiet, Osaka," the guy in red said. "My name is Alito, and I'm one of the tournament regulators. This young man told me you swiped his Number cards."

"What?" Damon said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"He's lying!" Weevil said, glaring at Alito now. "He's just jealous that a duelist from Osaka beat his friend and took his Number!"

Alito smirked. "Now you're the one who's lying," he said calmly. "Here's how I know. Akaba Reiji is keeping track of the Numbers and the duelists who have them, and I know you lost your Number yesterday. In fact, the two Numbers you have – 14 and 57 – are registered as belonging to this gentleman." He turned to Damon. "I'm sorry, man, but I have to detain this thief."

"Could you not?" Damon asked, surprising Alito, Weevil, and the junior. "Please, let me handle him for you." His expression was unnaturally serious. "Besides, I've just gotten fired up! I hate to end a duel unfinished!"

Alito thought about it and turned to the junior. "What do you say? He stole _your_ Numbers."

The junior turned to Damon. "You're Damon McCross, right? Top student of the Fusion track?" The person in the nearby alley tensed on hearing that, but Damon smiled.

"Yep! I'm the top Fusion duelist in IDA!"

"Then beat him!" the junior said. "Make him sorry for messing with our school!"

Damon smiled. "You got it." He turned back to Weevil. "I activate the effect of Equeste! At the end of the Battle Phase, it shuffles back into my Deck and I Special Summon a different Gladiator Beast! I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" Equeste disappeared and a monster resembling a humanoid horse in orange armor and carrying a chain appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Darius ATK 1700 DEF 300 LVL: 4**

"Darius's effect activates!" Damon declared. "When this monster is Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast,' I can Special Summon a 'Gladiator Beast' monster from the Graveyard with its effects negated. But when Darius leaves the field, that card is shuffled into my Deck. I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Augustus!"

 **Gladiator Beast Augustus ATK 2600 DEF 1000 LVL: 8**

Damon glared at Weevil. "You'll pay for stealing those Numbers. If there's one thing I hate, it's cheaters!"

"Cheater?" Weevil repeated, glaring back at him. "I take offense to that! I am simply doing whatever it takes to win! That's what's most important! That is what I was taught at Osaka, to win no matter what!"

"That isn't what's most important!" Damon shouted at him. "A duel is meant to be exciting! A clash of wills! It is a battle that is meant to bring out the best of both duelists!" Alito smiled at that. This guy's philosophy on dueling was similar to his own.

"A clash of wills? Don't be absurd! No, winning is all that matters, and I'll prove it!" Weevil took a card from his hand. "I place one card face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Card Insect Barrier! Now, Insect monsters you control cannot declare an attack! I end my turn!"

Damon narrowed his eyes. A card meant to prevent Insects from attacking? That meant his face-down card was DNA Surgery, a card that would change his monsters to Insect monsters. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"My turn! Draw!" Damon drew, looked at his card, and laughed out loud. "Yes! It's here! I summon Gladiator Beast Retiari!" This monster was a green lizard man in black and gold armor carrying a trident.

 **Gladiator Beast Retiari ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"By returning them to the Deck, I use Augustus, Darius, and Retiari to perform a Fusion Summon!" The fusion portal appeared behind him. His three monsters became energy that swirled together into the vortex as Damon spread his arms and chanted.

"Wandering ghosts of the gladiators! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Andabata!"

His newest Fusion Monster was a green humanoid lizard in blue armor with shoulder pads that elongated into four different sections. It had a small shield and sword.

 **Gladiator Beast Andabata ATK 1000 DEF 2800 LVL: 8**

The man in the alley glared at the Fusion Monster, but Weevil laughed at it. "1000 attack points? Do you really think you can defeat me with that weak monster?"

"Yep," Damon said, causing Weevil to stop laughing. "When Andabata is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Gladiator Beast' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions! I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Nerokius!"

This Fusion Monster was even larger than Exa-Beetle. It had dark blue armor with several pink orbs all over it, six large bat wings on its back, and the head of a bat.

 **Gladiator Beast Nerokius ATK 2800 DEF 1900 LVL: 8**

Weevil growled, then smirked. "Not bad, but that monster is only strong enough to inflict 400 points of damage to me." _Besides,_ he thought. _With my DNA Surgery Trap Card, you won't be able to attack me at all!_

"I equip Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd to Nerokius!" Nerokius gained a long halberd with a glowing yellow spear tip in its right hand. "Battle! Gladiator Beast Nerokius, attack Exa-Stag!"

"Ha!" Weevil said. "I activate my face-down-!"

"You can't," Damon interrupted.

"What?"

"When Nerokius attacks or is attacked, you cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step," Damon explained, making Weevil panic. "Continue! Nerokius, destroy Exa-Stag! Gladiator's Halberd!" Nerokius swung its new weapon and chopped Exa-Stag in half. As it exploded, Weevil screamed a high-pitched scream.

 **Weevil: 1800→1400 LP**

"The effect of Battle Halberd now activates!" Damon said. "After the equipped monster attacks, it destroys one Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step! I'll destroy the Giga-Cricket equipped to Exa-Beetle!" He smirked at Weevil. "I think you know what that means."

Weevil scowled back at him. "Exa-Beetle's original attack points become 1000 again, and it loses another 1000 attack points because the equipped monster is gone."

 **Inzektor Exa-Beetle ATK 4000→2000**

Weevil's scowl turned into a smirk. "You may have weakened my Exa-Beetle, but I am still in this!" he shouted. "Your Nerokius can't attack again, and your Andabata only has 1000 attack points!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"Andabata's monster effect!" Damon explained. "After the monster that was Special Summoned by its effect battles, it returns to the Extra Deck!" Nerokius disintegrated as Damon said that. "Since the equipped monster returned to the Deck, Battle Halberd returns to my hand. And then, the second half of Andabata's effect activates, and Andabata gains attack points equal to Nerokius's!"

"WHAT!?"

 **Gladiator Beast Andabata ATK 1000→3800**

"Yes!" the junior said, excited. "If he attacks Exa-Beetle, he'll win!"

 _Maybe,_ Alito thought, glancing at Weevil's field. _But he still has that face-down card. How will you deal with that, Damon?_

"Battle! Andabata, attack Exa-Beetle!" Andabata charged Exa-Beetle, but Weevil's panicked look became a smirk.

"You fool! I activate my Continuous Trap Card, DNA Surgery! With this card, every monster on the field becomes an Insect monster, and then my Insect Barrier keeps your Andabata from attacking!"

Damon smirked. "Sorry, kid, but that's not happening."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I activate my Counter Trap!" Damon declared. "Parry! By returning Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd in my hand to my Deck, the activation of DNA Surgery is negated, and it is destroyed!" DNA Surgery shattered, leaving Weevil more panicked than ever.

"Continue the attack! Andabata, destroy Exa-Beetle!" Andabata swung its sword and sliced Exa-Beetle in half. The explosion of the attack made Weevil scream in a high-pitch again as he fell to his knees.

 **Weevil: 1400→0 LP**

"Yes!" the junior said. "He won!"

Alito walked up to Weevil and glared at him. "You lost," he said. "Now, hand over the Numbers you stole."

Weevil withered under Alito's glare and threw two cards on the ground. He got up and ran away as fast as he could. Damon walked over and picked up the two Numbers. He held them out to the junior.

"Here. These are yours."

The junior looked surprised. "But, you won. By tournament rules, they're yours."

"And he stole them from you. They are yours by right."

The junior smiled. "Keep them. I just wanted that scum to get what was coming to him, and you did that. Besides, I know I can't win this tournament if there are duelists like you and Fudo-san in it."

Damon smiled back. "Thanks, kid. Oh," he said, turning to Alito, "and thanks to you, too. For exposing that cheater. I can't believe I almost liked the guy…"

"The worst cheaters are the ones that hide it," Alito said, scowling. "Hopefully, this is the last time you and I meet. But, what you said…" he smiled at the memory. "…about a duel being a clash of wills. My own dueling style is similar to that. Though, I don't use Gladiator Beasts." He turned around and waved as he walked away. "See ya, Damon. I hope you give a good show in the finals."

The junior followed after Alito while Damon walked over to his Duel Runner. Getting on it, he started it up and raced down the street. None of them noticed Kurosaki Shun in the alley, an expression of pure anger on his face.

"That guy…" he muttered. "His Fusion Summoning is far too good to be anything but Academia. And that motorcycle… it's very similar to the one that Pawn of Fusion rode. If he's an ally of his…" his gaze turned hard. "I will eradicate him! And find out what he and his friends have done with Ruri!"

* * *

Yusei rode his Duel Runner, looking around him. Where were they? He knew Damon and Rio had taken their Runners out. He was hoping to find one of them and see how they were doing, but he had no idea where they were. Of course, he could use the tracking program Rio had installed in his Runner to find their Duel Disks, but he didn't want to resort to that yet.

His attention was drawn by someone shouting at him. He pulled over next to him. "Can I help you?" he asked. The guy smiled. He wore a green jacket, a red beanie cap over his long brown hair and purple bangs, and tan pants. His purple-blue eyes were alight with a challenging fire.

"Yes!" he said. "My name is Rex Raptor of the Osaka Duel Academy! I recognize you – Fudo Yusei, the guy who took down over half our senior class!"

"Let me guess," Yusei said, narrowing his eyes. "You want revenge for that?"

"Yes!" he said. "I may only have one Number, but I will not let you get away with insulting my school! Duel me! Right now!" Yusei sighed and shook his head.

"Why should I? I already have six Numbers. I don't need yours."

"So you're refusing my challenge? I thought you were a duelist! A true duelist accepts a challenge!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes at Rex. It was true he only needed six Numbers, but Reiji had said some of them would have seven. Besides, if it turned out Yuzuki or one of her friends needed a Number, he could just give it to them.

"Alright," he said, pressing a button on his Runner. The Duel Disk interface popped up. He placed his Wrist Dealer underneath it and attached it to his arm. He turned back to Rex. "Let's duel."

* * *

Damon whistled to himself as he drove down the street. He'd done it! He'd won six Numbers and qualified for the finals! And, best of all, he'd done it without summoning a single Number! When the tournament had started, he and Yusei had made a bet that they would enter the finals without Xyz Summoning. They didn't involve Rio; as an Xyz duelist, it would be unreasonable to ask her to participate in their bet.

His attention was drawn to someone standing in the middle of the street. What the…

He pulled over and stared at the guy. He was tall and wore a blue trench coat belted at the waist over grey pants, with a red scarf pulled up to cover the lower half of his face. He had blueish-black hair that fell to his chin and light green bangs. He wore dark glasses over his eyes, so Damon couldn't see them.

"I found you!" he said, his anger evident.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked, confused at that. Did he know this guy? He was pretty sure he'd never beaten anyone with that hair color, but he'd dueled a lot of people. Maybe he'd just forgotten him?

"Don't play dumb!" the man said. "I recognize your stench anywhere, Academia!"

 _Academia?_ Damon thought, confused at that. "I don't know what 'Academia' is, pal, and I don't really care right now," he said. "I'm just looking for my friends. I finally won enough Numbers for the finals and I want to tell them!"

"Your friends can wait!" the man said, activating his Duel Disk. It was a model Damon had never seen before, with a purple elongated body, a round touch screen, and a blue blade. "I saw your duel, Fusion scum! Someone whose Fusion Summoning is that advanced cannot be just a student! Once I defeat you and card you, I will be that much closer to rescuing Ruri!"

 _Ruri?_ Damon thought. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. More importantly… "Fusion scum?" he repeated, offended. "I'll have you know that I'm the number one Fusion duelist at the International Duel Academy, Damon McCross! And unlike that egotist Sawatari, I'm actually a good duelist!" He narrowed his eyes at the man. "You aren't going to get out of my way unless we duel, right?"

"Of course not," he said. "Now that you're here, I will not let you get away!"

"Fine," Damon said, getting off his Runner and activating his Duel Disk. "I already qualified for the finals, but something tells me you aren't part of this tournament!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Damon McCross: 4000 LP**

 **Kurosaki Shun: 4000 LP**

Damon looked at the display. He felt a little embarrassed he hadn't asked the guy's name before they started, but now he knew. The guy's name was Kurosaki Shun. Kurosaki… and Ruri… why were those names so familiar?

"I'll go first!" Damon said, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Gladiator Beast Retiari!" The lizard man in gold and black armor carrying a trident appeared on his field.

 **Gladiator Beast Retiari ATK 1200 DEF 800 LVL: 3**

"I place one card face-down," Damon said, doing so. "I end my turn." _I have to be careful,_ he thought. _I have no idea what Deck this guy's running, so I can't just jump in blind._

"If you think starting off slow will save you, you have another thing coming, Academia!" Shun said. "My turn! Draw!"

"Dude, I just told you, I have no idea what 'Academia' is!" Damon shouted, but Shun ignored him. Was this guy hard of hearing or something?

"I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius!" A green and blue mechanical bird appeared on his field.

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Raidraptor?" Damon muttered. "I've never heard of that archetype. Is it special or something?"

"I activate the effect of Vanishing Lanius! Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius!" A second bird joined the first one.

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Battle!" Shun declared. "Vanishing Lanius, attack Retiari! Destroy it!"

"Not happening!" Damon said. "I activate my Trap Card! Impenetrable Attack! With this card, I can neither negate battle damage or my monster's destruction! I choose to prevent Retiari's destruction!" Vanishing Lanius struck Retiari, but nothing happened except a small gust that hit Damon.

 **Damon: 4000→3900 LP**

"And now my second Vanishing Lanius will attack your Retiari!"

"It won't do you any good! Impenetrable Attack's effect remains until the end of the Battle Phase!"

 **Damon: 3900→3800 LP**

"Now that the Battle Phase ended, the true power of my Gladiator Beast comes forth!" Damon declared. "I shuffle Retiari back into my Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" The humanoid fish with conch jets appeared on his field.

 **Gladiator Beast Murmillo ATK 800 DEF 400 LVL: 3**

"Since Murmillo was Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, it's effect activates!" Damon said. "It destroys one face-up monster! Say goodbye to your second Lanius!" Murmillo blasted water from its conch at Lanius, destroying it, but Shun showed no reaction.

"I activate the Spell Card Raidraptor – Symbol!" Shun said. "Since a 'Raidraptor' monster I controlled battled, I can add one 'Raidraptor' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add another Vanishing Lanius!"

"A third copy of his monster…" Damon muttered. "This guy must be an Xyz duelist… multiple versions of the same card that allow them to swarm easily… a perfect setup for an Xyz Summon."

"I place two cards face-down," Shun said. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Damon looked at his card and grinned. "I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" The humanoid bird in green armor with cannons on its arms appeared on his field alongside Murmillo.

 **Gladiator Beast Bestiari ATK 1500 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"Now, by shuffling Bestiari and Murmillo back into my Deck, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" Damon said, but Shun wasn't surprised. He'd seen Damon do it earlier against Weevil. It had surprised him then, since he'd done it without a Polymerization card, but it didn't now.

The fusion portal appeared behind Damon. His monsters became energy that swirled into it as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Fighting bird of prey that lived in ancient times! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

The bird monster in massive green armor with giant wings appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus ATK 2400 DEF 1500 LVL: 6**

"There it is," Shun muttered, glaring at the monster behind his glasses with absolute hatred. "Your Fusion Monster…"

"I activate Gyzarus's effect!" Damon declared. "Since it was Special Summoned, its effect destroys two cards on the field! I'll destroy your Vanishing Lanius and one of your face-down cards!"

"I won't let you! I activate my Counter Trap Raidraptor – Reversal! If you activate a card that would destroy a card while I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, that effect is negated and I draw one card!"

"Tch," Damon said, gritting his teeth. "He anticipated that move. Well, did he anticipate this? Battle! Gyzarus, attack Vanishing Lanius!"

Gyzarus blasted Shun's bird with its cannons, destroying it in an explosion. Shun braced himself for the shockwave, but it never came.

 _Right now, my Duel Disk is set so that only my monsters are in Real Solid Vision,_ he thought. _Since that attack had no power behind it, that can only mean… he doesn't have Real Solid Vision active. Is he underestimating me? Thinking that I'm not worth it?_ He glared hatefully at Damon, who couldn't see it because of Shun's glasses.

 **Shun: 4000→2900 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card!" Shun declared, surprising Damon. "Raidraptor – Return! This Trap returns a 'Raidraptor' monster that was destroyed by battle to my hand. I return the Vanishing Lanius you destroyed to my hand."

As he did so, Damon narrowed his eyes. Despite losing his monster, Shun had gotten it back. "I activate the effect of Gyzarus!" he declared. "Since it battled this turn, I can return it to my Extra Deck and Special Summon two 'Gladiator Beast' monsters except Bestiari from my Deck! I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense Position and Gladiator Beast Laquari in Attack Position!"

Gyzarus disappeared and was replaced with a humanoid rhino in white armor and a humanoid tiger in red armor with a circle of fire around it.

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus ATK 700 DEF 2100 LVL: 4**

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"The effects of Hoplomus and Laquari activate! Since they were Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, Hoplomus's original defense points become 2400 while Laquari's original attack points become 2100!"

 **Gladiator Beast Hoplomus DEF 2100→2400**

 **Gladiator Besat Laquari ATK 1800→2100**

"I set one card," Damon said. "And equip Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield to Hoplomus. I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Shun looked at his card, then said, "I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"And since it was Normal or Special Summoned, I use its effect to Special Summon the second Vanishing Lanius in my hand!"

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Raidraptor – Nest! Since I control two 'Raidraptor' monsters with the same name, I can add a 'Raidraptor' monster with the same name as them from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I return the Vanishing Lanius in my Graveyard to my hand, then use the effect of my second Vanishing Lanius to Special Summon it!"

 **Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius ATK 1300 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Three Level 4 monsters…" Damon muttered. "That means…"

"I overlay my three Level 4 Raidraptor – Vanishing Laniuses!" His three mechanical birds became streams of purple light that entered the black and yellow portal in front of Shun. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!"

The large mechanical falcon with green and blue wings and massive claws appeared on Shun's field, orbited by three purple lights.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

"100 attack points?" Damon said, confused, then his face hardened. "It must have a powerful ability if its attack points are so low."

"You're smarter than most Academia dogs I duel," Shun said. "Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field once each. And, by using one Xyz Material, it gains attack equal to the total attack of all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised. He'd expected a powerful effect, but not like this! Rise Falcon was sheathed in flames as its attack points increased, making it look like a phoenix.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100** → **2900**

"Battle!" Shun declared. "Raidraptor – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon struck Hoplomus and Laquari, causing a massive explosion that made Damon cry out as he was flung backward.

 **Damon: 3800→3000 LP**

"What the hell?" Damon said through gritted teeth. "That damage was real? Is this guy a Psychic Duelist or something?" By the time he'd stood up again, the smoke from the explosion had cleared, revealing Gladiator Beast Hoplomus.

"Why wasn't that monster destroyed?" Shun asked, confused at how Hoplomus survived.

"Thanks to Battle Archfiend Shield, the first time Hoplomus would be destroyed, I can destroy Battle Archfiend Shield instead," Damon explained. "And now that the Battle Phase is over, I shuffle Hoplomus back into my Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" The dinosaur with shoulder guards carrying an axe appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Spartacus ATK 2200 DEF 1600 LVL: 5**

"And since Spartacus was Special Summoned by Hoplomus's effect, I add Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica to my hand!"

"Hmm," Shun said. "I place two cards face-down. I end my turn, and Rise Falcon's attack points return to normal." The flames disappeared from his mechanical bird.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 2900→100**

"My turn! Draw!" Damon drew and looked at his cards. While he did so, he thought, _That guy inflicted real damage. Does that make him a Psychic Duelist? But why would a Psychic Duelist challenge me? And he kept mentioning a name. Ruri. How…_

He gasped. He remembered where he heard the name Kurosaki Ruri before. Not long after they were rescued from Arcadia, Rio had talked to Yuzuki about the Xyz Monster she had and asked her where she got it from. Yuzuki had told her it had been given to her by a girl named Kurosaki Ruri. Damon had been listening in and asked where this Ruri was, but Yuzuki had said she didn't know. She'd disappeared not long after giving Yuzuki Dark Anthelion Dragon.

 _So this guy must be Ruri's brother,_ Damon thought. _From what I can tell, they are close enough in age for that. And if Yuzuki was right and Ruri disappeared, then he must be looking for her. And…_ he frowned in thought. _Yuzuki also mentioned that her new friend had been hunted by the Arcadia Movement. From what this guy has said, he's probably on the run from them too. But why would a Psychic Duelist be on the run from Arcadia?_

"Hey!" Damon looked up as Shun yelled at him. "Make your move, Academia! I'm low on patience, and I want to defeat you as soon as possible!"

"For the last time, I'm not part of this 'Academia' you're talking about!" Damon shouted back. "But if you want me to take my turn, then fine! I activate the Spell Card Gladiator's Respite! By shuffling the Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica and Gladiator Beast Alexander in my hand back into my Deck, I draw three cards!"

He drew, then summoned one of them. "I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite!" This warrior was a humanoid white tiger in black and green armor carrying a sword and large shield.

 **Gladiator Beast Samnite ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 3**

"Now, by shuffling Samnite and Spartacus back into my Deck, I perform a Fusion Summon!" The fusion portal appeared behind Damon as his monsters became energy that swirled into the vortex. It glowed with light as he spread his arms and chanted.

"Gladiator that rebels against authority! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

His favorite Fusion Monster appeared on his field and announced its presence with a loud roar.

 **Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz ATK 2600 DEF 1500 LVL: 7**

 _Gaiodiaz can inflict a monster's defense points as damage if he destroys them and sends them to the Graveyard,_ Damon thought. _If I destroy his Rise Falcon, the battle damage combined with Gaiodiaz's effect will defeat him!_

"Battle!" Damon declared. "Gaiodiaz, attack Rise Falcon!" Gaiodiaz swung its axe at Rise Falcon, but Shun was prepared.

"Trap Card! Adversity! Since you are attacking a monster with less attack points, that attack is negated, and Rise Falcon gains 1000 attack points!" Rise Falcon flew above Gaiodiaz's axe swing, causing it to miss.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100→1100**

"He had a counter for that move?" Damon said, surprised and impressed. Most duelists he fought didn't think this far ahead. Either way, he had to prepare himself for Rise Falcon's next attack. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Shun drew, then played his card. "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed!" After drawing his two cards, he said, "I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Xyz Material, it gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of your Special Summoned monsters!" Rise Falcon was once again sheathed in flame as it became stronger.

 **Rise Falcon ATK 1100→3700**

"Battle! Rise Falcon, attack Gaiodiaz! Brave Claw Revolution!"

"Not so fast!" Damon said. "I activate my face-down Quick-Play Spell Gladiator Taming! Since there's a 'Gladiator Beast' on the field, I can choose one of two effects. I choose the first one, which lets me change the battle position of your Rise Falcon!"

"Not happening," Shun said simply. "I activate my Counter Trap, Raptor's Storm! When you activate a Spell or Trap Card while I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, I negate that card's activation and destroy it!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised. He'd thought of that, too? Of course, he did have one more option, but it was a risky one. "I activate my other Trap Card! Take One Chance! This card lets me select a random card in my Graveyard, and then I activate that card!"

"A random card? So, you're so desperate you're relying on luck to win?"

Damon smiled. "The element of chance is what makes duels so exciting. The effect of Take One Chance activates, and the card I get is…" he took the card from the Graveyard, looked at it, and broke into a big grin. "Impenetrable Attack! With this card, I prevent my Gaiodiaz's destruction by battle!"

"But you still take damage!" Rise Falcon struck Gaiodiaz, but neither monster gave way. The backlash of their clash sent Damon flying backward as he yelled from the damage.

 **Damon: 3000→1900 LP**

"Okay, that hurt," Damon said as he stood up again. "Could you tone the psychic powers down a bit? This is really starting to hurt!"

"You dare…!?" Shun said, his eyes widening with hatred behind the glasses. "You dare think I am a Psychic Duelist!? I am no such thing, and for what they have done, I will eradicate Arcadia from this earth!"

"Not a Psychic Duelist?" Damon said, surprised. "Then what-?" A thought struck him, but it was impossible. Checking his Duel Disk, his mouth dropped wide open.

"No way," he whispered. "This guy is operating a Real Solid Vision system out of his Duel Disk. But… that's impossible. The only system in existence is the one Yusei, Rio, and I worked on. How could he have one, and installed on his Duel Disk?"

"Hurry up!" Damon looked up at Shun. "I know your dinosaur can switch itself out with new monsters! Go ahead and do it!"

"R-Right," Damon said, still shaken over what he'd just learned. "I return Gaiodiaz to my Extra Deck and Special Summon Gladiator Beast Darius and Gladiator Beast Equeste from my Deck!" A humanoid horse in orange armor wielding a chain and a centaur in blue armor with wings and a shield took Gaiodiaz's place on his field.

 **Gladiator Beast Darius ATK 1700 DEF 300 LVL: 4**

 **Gladiator Beast Equeste ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Since they were Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari from the Graveyard with its effects negated and return Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield from my Graveyard to my hand."

 **Gladiator Beast Laquari ATK 1800 DEF 400 LVL: 4**

"Three of those monsters now," Shun muttered. "He must be planning another Fusion Summon. It doesn't matter how many of those he performs, I will end him! I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Damon looked at his card, then at his field. With Laquari on his field, he could Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. Its 3000 attack points would deal massive damage to Shun, and its effect would certainly be useful. But… something held him back.

 _This guy… he has a great deal of hatred for the Arcadia Movement,_ Damon thought. _After what happened to Yuzuki, I can't blame him. And his dueling… he duels viciously, but there's no malicious intent behind it. It's more like he's raging at the world, trying to get his voice to be heard._

"Tell me something," he said to Shun. "Why do you hate Arcadia?"

"Why!?" Shun said, his voice rising. "You don't know why!? It's all your fault, Academia! You came into my home, destroyed everything in your path, and turned my people into cards! And there was no reason behind it. We never did anything to anyone, or did anything to deserve what you Fusion scum did to us!" Shun narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "But that wasn't enough for you. You brought Arcadia, and their Psychic Duelists into it. You sent them hunting for my sister and my best friend! And when I finally got to Tokyo, to take the fight to them, you took my sister away from me!

"That is why I hate Arcadia," Shun finished. "That is why I hate Academia, why I hate Fusion! I don't care how many people get in my way, or how many of you I have to face! I will make you answer for what you did to us, and I will rescue Ruri!"

Damon said nothing to that speech. He still didn't understand everything, but Shun's rant had told him something: Shun's home had been attacked by this group called Academia, and he didn't know why. He'd come to Tokyo to confront the Arcadia Movement, but had lost his sister in the city. Now, he believed Academia had her and thought Damon was part of it.

 _I can't help him with this,_ he thought sadly. _All I can do is continue this duel. But, I can't go full strength against this guy. He's too much… too much like Yusei. Looking for someone they lost._

"I return Darius, Equeste, and Laquari to my Deck to Fusion Summon!" Damon said. The fusion portal appeared behind him. His monsters became energy that swirled into the vortex as Damon spread his arms and chanted.

"Roaming spirits of ancient gladiators! Gather under the name of the mad emperor and offer your power!" He brought his hands together in front of him. "Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Nerokius!"

The monster that he had summoned against Weevil Underwood appeared on his field, as massive and regal as ever.

 **Gladiator Beast Nerokius ATK 2800 DEF 1900 LVL: 8**

"When Nerokius attacks or is attacked," Damon told Shun, "you cannot activate any cards or effects! Battle! Nerokius, destroy Rise Falcon!" Nerokius spread his wings and leaped into the air. It grabbed Rise Falcon and pulled it in half, causing it to explode. Shun didn't feel the damage, but he glared at Nerokius.

 **Shun: 2900→1200 LP**

"Hmm," Shun said. "And with that, your monster's attack is done. So its effect has ended as well. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised. "A Rank-Up-Magic?"

"This card allows me to Special Summon the destroyed Rise Falcon, then perform a Rank Up to summon a 'Raidraptor' monster that is 1 Rank higher!" Rise Falcon reappeared on Shun's field, but it quickly became a stream of purple energy. Damon watched as the stream entered a black and yellow portal in the sky that exploded with energy as Shun chanted.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon!"

His new Raidraptor was similar in appearance to Rise Falcon, but red in color with silver and gold spots on it. It was circled by one purple light.

 **Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon ATK 1000 DEF 2000 RNK: 5**

Damon scowled. If he had summoned Heraklinos instead of Nerokius, he would've been able to prevent Shun's activation of his Rank-Up-Magic. Also, a Rank-Up-Magic card? How was that possible? The only person Damon ever saw use Rank-Up-Magic was Rio, and from what he understood, Rank-Up-Magic was only a technique the most advanced Xyz duelists used.

 _This guy is even more skilled and dangerous than I thought he was,_ he thought. _He might even be on Rio's level of skill._

"What are you waiting for?" Shun asked him. "Aren't you going to return your gladiator to summon two more?"

Damon smirked at him. "Nah. I may not know what this monster does, but your last one became more powerful the more monsters I had. I'm keeping Nerokius around for now."

 _He's smarter than I thought he'd be,_ Shun thought. _All the Academia duelists I fought assumed that because Blaze Falcon had low attack points, it was weak. But this guy is smart enough to use as few monsters as possible. And his behavior… it's far different to Academia's usual players. Most of them start frothing at the mouth by now…_

Shun's attention was drawn by Damon. "I activate the Equip Spell Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield!" he said. "And equip it to Nerokius!"

Shun remembered that card. It prevented a monster from being destroyed once per turn. He couldn't have that. "I activate my Counter Trap! Raptor's Gust! Since I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, I can negate one of your Spell Cards and destroy it! Your Archfiend Shield is no more!"

Damon scowled at that, but looked at the card in his hand. If that Blaze Falcon had the same effect as Rise Falcon, he had enough Life Points to withstand it. If not… well, he always had this.

"I end my turn," he said. "Please, stop this duel. I don't think either of us will gain anything from this."

"I will!" Shun said. "I will gain the satisfaction of defeating an Academia dog, and get one step closer to Ruri! My turn! Draw!"

* * *

Rex Raptor yelled as he fell on his rear end. He glared at Yusei's Turbo Warrior as it disappeared.

"I won," Yusei said, walking over to him. He had to admit, the freshman was good. Certainly better than the seniors he'd dueled yesterday. But still not good enough to defeat Yusei.

Rex sighed. "I guess my school's honor won't be avenged," he said, somewhat sadly. He stood up and offered Yusei his Number. "Here you go. Number 75."

Yusei took it and looked at it. His eyes widened in surprise. This card… why was it with this guy instead of with…

"Was this the card you started the tournament with?" he asked Rex, who shook his head.

"No, I lost the Number I entered with," he said. "But then I met this woman who took pity on me and gave me that one. I tried to refuse, but she insisted. I think she wanted to get rid of it." Rex turned around and walked away, not even saying goodbye.

Yusei closed his eyes. _Of course she would get rid of this one,_ he thought before opening his eyes. _Then I suppose that means I'll have to give it back to her._

* * *

"I activate Blaze Falcon's monster effect!" Shun declared. "By using one Xyz Material, it destroys all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, and deals 500 points of damage per monster destroyed by this effect!"

"What?" Damon said, surprised at that statement. The purple light circling Blaze Falcon hit it, and Blaze Falcon's wings separated from its body as they released laser blasts at Nerokius. Damon yelled as Nerokius was destroyed in a massive explosion, but some of those lasers hit Damon and sent him flying onto the ground.

 **Damon: 1900→1400 LP**

Damon groaned as he sat up. "That card deals 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed," he muttered. "Guess it is a good thing I kept Nerokius around."

"Battle!" Shun said, drawing Damon's attention. "Blaze Falcon, attack him directly! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!" Blaze Falcon charged at Damon, but he was prepared.

"I activate the effect of Gladiator Beast Noxious in my hand!" he said. "When you declare a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card and make it the target of your attack!" The monster that appeared was a humanoid tigress with purple and grey armor. Damon summoned it in Defense Position.

 **Gladiator Beast Noxious ATK 0 DEF 1000 LVL: 5**

Blaze Falcon struck Noxious, but its attack points were equal to Noxious' defense points, so neither was destroyed.

Shun growled in frustration. "You're better than I expected you'd be. Most Academia duelists would have lost by now."

"Maybe that's because I'M NOT FROM ACADEMIA!" Damon shouted at him, but Shun ignored him as he took the last card in his hand.

"I place one card face-down," he said. "I end my turn."

 _My face-down card is the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force,_ Shun thought. _When he summons a new Fusion monster and attacks my Blaze Falcon with it, this will negate his attack and let me summon my Revolution Falcon. Once Revolution Falcon is out, this duel will be over!_

"My turn! Draw!" Damon looked at his card, then played it. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." He drew and raised an eyebrow. What the-? Star Changer? That wasn't a card he had. When had he-?

He frowned. He remembered now. Yusei and Rio had both suspected the upcoming tournament would involve Xyz Monsters, so Damon had added a couple Level manipulating cards to his Deck. Still, he hadn't used any of them yet.

He looked at the other card in his hand. Gladiator Beast Dimacari. If he summoned it, he could use Dimacari and Noxious to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii. Its 2500 attack points would be more than enough to destroy Blaze Falcon and win the duel. But…

Damon glanced at Shun. This guy's hatred of Fusion was so strong. Damon had the feeling using Fusion to defeat him wouldn't help at all. But maybe…

Damon looked at the Star Changer card. Maybe it was time to change his strategy. _Sorry, Yusei,_ he thought. _Looks like you win the bet._

"I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" The minotaur wearing a blue loincloth and two massive gauntlets appeared on Damon's field.

 **Gladiator Beast Dimacari ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

Shun braced himself for Damon's Fusion Monster. Here it comes…

"I activate the Spell Card Star Changer!" Damon said, surprising Shun. "With this card, I lower Noxious' Level by one, to 4!"

 **Gladiator Beast Noxious LVL: 5→4**

"What?" Shun said, confused. "Why would you-?"

"I overlay my Level 4 Gladiator Beast Dimacari and Gladiator Beast Noxious!" Damon shouted. Dimacari became a stream of orange light as Noxious became one of purple light. The two entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of Damon. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Eternal laborer, rise from your ancient sleep! Become the wings that soar through the sky! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Number 44: Sky Pegasus!"

A green capsule with two prongs pointed down appeared on Damon's field. It unsealed itself, revealing its true form. Sky Pegasus was a white plate-covered horse with massive wings made of blue mechanical feathers, a blue mane, and a blue tail. It was orbited by two yellow lights and whinnied on being summoned.

 **Number 44: Sky Pegasus ATK 1800 DEF 1600 RNK: 4**

"You… Xyz Summoned…" Shun whispered, dumbstruck. "You…"

 _That's right,_ Damon thought. _I'm not your enemy. I'm not the one you hate. This Xyz Monster proves that!_

"…How dare you!" Shun shouted, surprising Damon. "You use Xyz Summoning against me now!? My own summoning method! It wasn't enough to take away our homes and people, but our own techniques! I will not forgive you for that!"

"Oh come on!" Damon shouted, exasperated. "I summoned Sky Pegasus to show you I _wasn't_ the enemy! Oh, never mind. It seems battling is the only way to get through to you! Now, I activate-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, his Duel Disk started ringing, surprising the two of them.

"Eh, excuse me," Damon said, pressing the button. It showed Yusei's face. "What is it, Yusei?"

 _Yusei?_ Shun thought. _That was one of the people at Arcadia, one of the people Yuto talked about._

"Damon, I need your help," Yusei said without preamble. "Get over here, now."

"I can't, Yusei," Damon said. "I'm dueling right now. And my opponent is very-."

"Rio needs your help, Damon," Yusei interrupted, moving the camera. "Look."

Damon looked at what Yusei showed him and turned pale. Well, as pale as possible with dark skin. "Dear God," he whispered. "I'm on my way." He ended the call and looked up at Shun. "Sorry, pal, but we'll have to finish this later."

"What?" Shun said, shocked and angry as Damon raced for his Duel Runner as the holograms disappeared. "You can't leave! We're in the middle of a duel!"

"And my friend needs my help!" Damon shouted back as he jumped on his Runner. "She's more important than you!" He started the engine and raced away.

"Damn you!" Shun shouted after him. "Get back here! ACADEMIA!"

* * *

 _ **Gladiator Beast's Shield Wall Continuous Spell Card**  
_ " _Gladiator Beast" monsters you control cannot be sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effects. If you control no face-up "Gladiator Beast" monsters; destroy this card._

 _ **Insect Revelation Normal Spell Card**  
_ _If you control an Insect Xyz Monster: Tribute up to 2 Insect monsters; Special Summon an equal number of Level 3 Insect-type monsters from your Deck. Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot declare an attack, their ATK/DEF becomes 0, and are destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Adversity Normal Trap Card**  
_ _When a monster you control is targeted for an attack, if it has less ATK than the attacking monster: negate the attack, and that monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

 **Known Numbers:**

Fujita Yuzuki: 12, 19, 26, 34

Sakaki Yuya: 17, 39, 61, 82

Leila Thompson: 1, 13, 31, 63, 78, 97

Sawatari Shingo: 64, 76, 85

Milly Jones: 4, 27, 29, 42, 91

Gongenzaka Noboru: 3, 7, 10, 41, 60

Kamishiro Rio: 21, 32, 36, 47, 71, 73, 94

Fudo Yusei: 35, 67, 70, 75, 77, 84, 90

Damon McCross: 2, 14, 44, 49, 57, 72

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 25 - Ocean of Roses_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sadly, the only Numbers left to reveal are 67, 75, and 90, and all three of those are Yusei's. That means Damon doesn't get a special Number. Sorry, Germancardfightfan.

Two new duelists appeared in this chapter: Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, both of Osaka Duel Academy. Rex's Deck wasn't shown, but Weevil's was, and because I wanted to show off the Inzektor Xyz Monsters, he didn't summon his Numbers. I've also decided to add a chart at the end of the chapters so that everyone knows which Numbers the nine main characters have.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been really busy, both with schoolwork and with Hidden Memories. Also, and this is important: I hate the Inzektors. As an archetype, I don't really care for them. I chose them because I thought they fitted Weevil pretty well, which they do as I dislike both of them. I'm also not too big a fan of writing duels for Gladiator Beasts, as their tag out effects complicate the whole thing. That effect is also why I changed the effect of Adversity, as it originally just prevented a monster's destruction and reduced the damage to 0 instead of negating the attack, but that would have let Gaiodiaz use its effect. On the plus side, Alito was introduced in this chapter. He will get to duel, but only once, sadly. I'll try to make it count when it happens.

I'll be honest, when I started this fanfic, I only had a rough idea of how long it would run, but now I have a good estimate: a little over 60 chapters, so we're over a third there! Yay...

Thank you for reading Chapter 24 of my work, and please post your review. What did you think of the two duels, and especially what do you think of the ending between Damon, Shun, and Yusei?


	25. Chapter 25: Ocean of Roses

**Response to Reviews**

Thank you to raychiu, Playerhood18, Meemo, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 24.

To answer raychiu's question, there will be a tag duel involving Trey and Quattro, but I won't say who the others are. As for Chris telling Yuya about Yusho, that won't happen. Sadly, there is no connection between the Sakaki and Arclight families in this fanfic.

Now then, onward to Chapter 25!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Ocean of Roses**

 _Three years ago…_

Rio looked around the massive arena. She'd only been to the Tokyo Duel Dome once before, when Kyoto Duel Prep School had a small tournament with the Tokyo Duel Prep School. Of course, Kyoto had won. Or, to be more precise, her brother Ryoga had won. He'd defeated every duelist by himself, not even losing on purpose so that Rio and the others could duel.

Right now, it was a lot more crowded than that time. The center area was divided into eight duel fields, each one with a duel going on. If she had to guess, those were the examination duels. She'd have one once they called her up. If she was lucky, she'd win, and then enter the International Duel Academy as a freshman.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is what you've been waiting for. This is what Ryoga sacrificed his dream for. You, going to IDA and becoming the best duelist you can be._

She opened her eyes and felt sad now. She hadn't known about Ryoga dropping his application until she got her acceptance letter. She'd initially thought it was a mistake; Ryoga was the better duelist of the two, and he'd always been a better student than her. But then she'd found out it wasn't a mistake and what Ryoga had done. She had been furious with him for throwing away his dream at the time, but now… now she understood why he did it: so that she could fulfill her dream. And she would.

She looked around her, trying to see if she knew any of her fellow applicants. She didn't recognize anyone, but one person drew her eye. He was sitting near the back, far away from everyone else. Curious about him, she walked over and got a good look at him.

He was certainly not what she expected. He was wearing a blue jacket with amber gems on his shoulder pads and brown gloves that almost went to his elbows. His black hair was spiky in the back, but it arched downwards in the front. She noticed it wasn't all black; there were gold highlights in it.

"Excuse me." He turned to her when she said that. She had to keep her eyes from widening. His eyes were royal blue, more brilliant than anyone's she'd ever seen. He was also really handsome. "I'm sorry, but are you waiting for your exam?"

"Yes," he said. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. The strong and silent type, huh? Alright…

"I'm waiting, too," Rio said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The boy seemed to consider, then said, "Go ahead. I'm not expecting anyone to join me."

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she sat down next to him. "I'm Kamishiro Rio, by the way. What's your name?"

"Fudo Yusei," he answered. She glanced over at the Duel Disk he was wearing, and her eyes widened. It was a white model, but circular in design instead of rectangular like she was used to.

"Your Duel Disk," she said. "I've never seen one like it before. Where are you from?"

Yusei didn't answer for a few seconds, then said, "It doesn't matter." She raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't plan on going back. There's no point in remembering it."

"Bad home life?"

"Bad life in general," he answered. He turned to her. "Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Kyoto," she said. "I used to go to the Kyoto Duel Prep School. And right now, I'm breaking my teacher's heart."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Most duelists who go to Kyoto Duel Prep end up going to the Kyoto Royal Duel Academy," she explained. "They have a long-standing rivalry with IDA."

"So why are you going to IDA?"

"Because despite my teacher's feelings on it, IDA is the best Duel Academy in the country," she said, then paused. "And… I always wanted to study in other countries, and IDA is one of the few Duel Academies in Japan that have an overseas program." Yusei nodded in understanding. "What about you? Why did you apply to IDA?"

He paused before answering again, this time saying, "I needed to get away from home. IDA was the best option."

Rio frowned at that. She got the feeling this guy had a pretty lousy childhood if he was applying to IDA just to get away from it. Before she could ask him about it, the intercom went active and said, "Fudo Yusei, please report to Duel Field 1."

"That's you," Rio said, smiling at Yusei as he stood up. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said as he walked down.

"What are you doing?" Rio turned to the voice. It was another of the applicants, a female, and if she wasn't mistaken, that was a Kagoshima dialect. "Why are you talking to _him_?"

Rio frowned at her. "He was sitting by himself and I was curious. Why, what's wrong with him?"

"You know…" the girl said. "He's from… over there…"

Rio raised an eyebrow. "Over there? You mean America?"

"Of course not!" the girl said, looking offending. "Don't tell me you don't recognize his accent?"

"No," Rio said, now scowling. "I don't. Why does his accent matter?"

The girl was about to answer, then shook her head. "You know what, if you want to make friends with people like _that_ , go ahead. Just keep him away from the rest of us."

Rio's scowl intensified. What was that about? Yusei seemed guarded and quiet, but that was natural when talking to a stranger. How could this girl get away with saying that just because he was from… somewhere… he wasn't worth knowing? She turned back to the duel fields, determined to ignore the girl and the people whispering to her. She wanted to see what kind of duelist Fudo Yusei was.

She got her answer incredibly quick. After the examiner's move, Yusei made his move and… that was it. He won in one turn, with a Synchro Summon. The entire audience, both the applicants in the bottom bleachers and the students in the upper ones, had turned silent with awe, Rio included.

That silence soon turned into a smile. "Fudo Yusei," she whispered. "You're going to make IDA very interesting."

* * *

 _Present day…_

Rio opened her eyes. She was sitting on a bench in a park, having stopped there to rest after driving around on her Duel Runner for the last few hours. Her lunch was on the seat next to her, finished a while ago.

She remembered that day. The day she first met Yusei. She'd been right back then; Yusei had made IDA interesting. When he arrived, many first- and second-years challenged him to duels, eager to see if he had gotten lucky against the examiner. He defeated all of them, including the friends of that girl who spoke to Rio that day.

Rio never got an answer to what was wrong with Yusei. She never talked to that girl again, who transferred to a different academy a few months into the term. Even so, she did notice that a lot of IDA students gave Yusei a wide berth in their freshman and junior years, but what surprised her was they were all Japanese. The international students like Damon, who was Yusei's roommate freshman year, only treated him differently in respect to his dueling, not his accent or skin.

There were other things she never got answers to. She never found out where Yusei was from or what happened there that made him leave. She knew he came from an island, and she knew he left in search of someone, who she now knew was Izinski Akiza, a member of the Arcadia Movement. But she never found out why either of them left their home. Whenever she asked Yusei, all he would say was it didn't matter. He said there was only one way he would go back, but he never told her what that meant.

Rio sighed. She realized just how little she knew about Yusei; she didn't know where he came from, the friends he'd made as a child, his experiences back home. She didn't even know his parents' names! All she knew was the Yusei at IDA: the perfect duelist and engineer who was kind and encouraging to everyone, if a little secretive. If she didn't know who he really was, could she honestly say she loved him, or was it just a crush?

She blushed and shook her head. It didn't matter what her feelings were, Yusei had made his clear; he valued her as a friend, a very dear friend, but that was it. Besides, she had more immediate concerns than her relationship with Yusei.

She frowned as she thought back to her duel with Michael, or Trey as he called himself now. Reiji had told her that Thomas, Michael, and their older brother Christopher had entered the Number Tournament in an effort to get revenge against him for the death of their father, Byron Arclight. She remembered Dr. Arclight. He had been the one who got her interested in computer science, teaching her alongside his eldest son Christopher. Back then, he was calm and gentle, and she remembered he always told his sons to value their friends and family. For Thomas to fall so far from that… Dr. Arclight's death must have affected him deeply.

Michael, on the other hand, didn't seem so different from how he used to be, for which Rio was glad. She hoped to run into him again and talk to him. If she could get through to him, he could help her get through to Thomas, and maybe even Christopher.

 _Christopher,_ she thought. Christopher was the oldest, most experienced, and best duelist of the three Arclight brothers. He had also been the closest to their father, and Rio was certain he was the ringleader of their plan. If she could find him and get answers from him, maybe she could end all this revenge nonsense before more people got hurt.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Rio started at the scream and turned her head, trying to see where it came from. She got her answer when she saw smoke from the other side of the park. She quickly stood up and ran towards it. When she finally reached the area where the scream came from, she gasped.

A young man in a tattered school uniform – she couldn't tell which school it was – was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. The grass around him was burned, and there were still little fires burning. And on the other side of the field…

Rio's eyes widened in surprise. Izinski Akiza was standing there, her maroon Duel Disk active and a giant dark purple dragon with wings made of rose petals, head crests shaped like roses, and several tails covered in thorns floating behind her. Rio watched in shock as Akiza deactivated her Duel Disk and her dragon disappeared, and as she walked to her opponent, the young man pushed himself up and scrambled slowly away from her, his fear of her evident.

"Stop! Get away from me! Witch!"

"Witch?" Akiza repeated, narrowing her eyes in disgust. "Its comments like that that make me hate people like you. You see something you don't understand, and you automatically condemn it out of fear. It's because of people like you that the Arcadia Movement exists, to give 'witches' a home where they are safe from the rest of the world that would condemn them."

She finally stopped walking and stood in front of him, her expression blank. "The world hates people who are different. That's a simple fact, an unescapable one. If I'm going to be hated anyway, I might as well not care what people like you think of me. Now," she held out her hand, "your Number."

The young man reached into a pocket and threw a card on the ground. "Take it! Take it! Just leave me alone!" Akiza watched him run away then leaned over and picked up the Number card he dropped.

As she looked at it, her expression softened. "People here treat their cards with such disrespect," she muttered. "Just like the Tops back home. They look only at attack points and Levels and they don't see that every card is valuable…"

"You sound just like Yusei."

Akiza turned to the voice and saw Rio there. Her eyes narrowed. "Kamishiro Rio," she said.

"Izinski Akiza," Rio said, her face neutral. "I wasn't expecting to run into you until the finals."

"And yet I'm glad to run into you now," Akiza told her, surprising Rio. "You stole files from Arcadia."

Rio narrowed her eyes. "One of those files was already stolen," she said. "And I did that to protect my friends. I won't let them be kidnapped again."

"It was for their own good," Akiza said. "The girl, Fujita Yuzuki, is a Psychic Duelist. Her powers won't go away if you ignore them. They'll just get stronger. If she was with the Movement, she'd learn to control her powers. But since you took her away, she'll eventually lose control and hurt people."

"Like you hurt Yusei?"

Akiza's eyes widened at that, then narrowed. "I," she said furiously, "never hurt Yusei! Not with my powers!"

"You did something to him," Rio told her. "Otherwise why would he have left his home solely to find you?"

"You think that's why he left?" Akiza said, but her voice rang hollow from what Rio just said. Yusei left the island for her? She remembered that when she talked to him, he'd said it had been for both their sakes, but… "He left because he hated it there. He just used me as an excuse."

"If that's true, then why-," Rio stopped and blushed, realizing what she'd just been about to say. Akiza gave a small smile, realizing what Rio meant.

"You asked him out, didn't you?" she asked. "And he turned you down. That's just like him. Unable to let go of anything, even if it means hurting himself. He never seems to realize the effect he has on others, does he?"

"…No, he doesn't," Rio quietly agreed. "What happened between the two of you?" she blurted out. "Why did the two of you leave? And where did you-?"

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "He didn't tell you where we were from?" she said incredulously. Rio didn't reply. She just continued to glare at Akiza.

Akiza sighed. "I suppose he wouldn't," she said softly. "He never liked Okinawa too much, but he liked his friends. Me, Jack, Crow, and Shinji… He told me once that without us, life wouldn't have been bearable on the island."

 _Okinawa?_ Rio thought, surprised. _That would explain why those people were prejudiced against Yusei; some Japanese still think poorly of Okinawans even after their independence. But Jack? Crow? Shinji? Who are they?_

"But…" Akiza looked up at Rio as she continued, "what happened on Okinawa is between me and Yusei. If he does not wish to tell you, then I will respect his wishes. I owe him that much at least."

She turned to walk away, but before she got far, she heard Rio speak. "Wait."

Akiza turned around to see Rio activate her Duel Disk. "Duel me!" she said. "If I win, you'll tell me what happened between you and Yusei!"

"And if I win?" Akiza asked, turning around fully. "What will you do for me? I already have six Numbers. I don't need one of yours."

"You'll get to punish me for taking files from the Arcadia Movement," Rio told her. "You're angry at me for that, aren't you?"

Akiza stood still for a while, then raised her Duel Disk and activated it. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible," she told Rio. "Trust me, you've never fought a duelist like me before."

"And you've never fought one like me!"

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Izinski Akiza: 4000 LP**

 **Kamishiro Rio: 4000 LP**

"You challenged me, so I'll take the first move!" Akiza said, taking a card from her hand. "I summon Violet Witch!" A pale blue woman with pointy ears in a purple dress with giant leaves hanging from her shoulders and carrying a wooden staff appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Violet Witch ATK 1100 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"Then, I activate the Field Spell Black Garden!" Rio gasped in surprise as vines started spreading outward from Akiza's card. Within seconds, the two of them were trapped within a giant enclosure of dark green vines with several dark blue flowers spread across them.

"You'll see what my Field Spell does soon," Akiza told her. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. It's your move."

* * *

Sayer sat back in his office chair and growled. This was irritating him to no end. No matter what he tried, he couldn't find the Heartland survivors in Tokyo.

At first, he'd tried tracking their summoning energy. For reasons he never understood, the Xyz Summoning energy Heartland residents put out was far stronger than the energy people from Tokyo produced. It was the same deal in Okinawa, except with Synchro energy. Their higher levels had made tracking them easier, and he'd been able to send people out after them. None of them had succeeded in taking them down, but Sayer only needed to win once. Unlike his opponents, he had reserves now that his people had been recalled from Heartland.

But when the Number Tournament began, Xyz Summoning signals started breaking out all over Tokyo. The increase in signals had made tracking the Resistance duelists down even more difficult than before. Not for the first time, Sayer wondered if Akaba Reiji knew about the war with Heartland and that members of its Resistance were in Tokyo. If he was attempting to protect them surreptitiously, it would explain why the currency for his tournament was Xyz Monsters.

But he dismissed that theory every time he thought of it. If Reiji knew about Heartland, he would have told the authorities about it, and even if nothing was done, Sayer would hear about it. More likely, he used Xyz Monsters because they were the easiest of the three Extra Deck summoning techniques to use.

His thoughts were interrupted by his screen beeping. Raising an eyebrow, he opened a window and his eyes widened with surprise before he smiled with satisfaction. Akiza had engaged in another duel, and this one was with that blue-haired girl who stole the files on Fujita and Sakaki from him.

 _This is her chance to exact vengeance for Arcadia,_ Sayer thought. _Go ahead, Akiza. Send that meddlesome girl to hell!_

Sadly, there was no audio, so he wouldn't get to hear Rio scream in pain. But he would settle for watching her get thrashed by Akiza.

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Rio looked at her cards, then chose one to play. "I summon Tripod Fish!" A blue fish with several spines radiating outwards appeared on her field.

 **Tripod Fish ATK 300 DEF 1300 LVL: 3**

"Now, I- eh?" Rio said, watching in surprise as vines shot up from the ground and ensnared her fish. "What? What is this?"

"While Black Garden is face-up," Akiza told her, "when a monster is Summoned, its attack points are halved and a Rose Token is Special Summoned to the opponent's field." Rio watched as a giant rose sprouted on Akiza's field.

 **Tripod Fish ATK 300→150**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Rose Tokens cannot be destroyed by battle," Akiza said. "Nor can they attack."

 _I see,_ Rio thought. _Every time I summon a monster, its attack points will be halved, and she gets a Rose Token. But that effect works both ways. What is she planning?_

"Since a Fish monster was summoned to my field," Rio said, "I Special Summon Shark Stickers!" A blue fish with suckers on its forehead joined Tripod Fish on Rio's field. It was promptly restrained by vines as another Rose Token appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Shark Stickers ATK 200→100 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"I overlay the Level 3 Shark Stickers and Tripod Fish!" Rio declared. Her two monsters became streams of blue light that entered the black and yellow portal that appeared in front of her. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"Twin demons of the deep! Ascend to the surface and drag our foes to the bottom of the sea! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

One of Rio's favorite Xyz Monsters appeared on her field, orbited by two blue lights. Like the two monsters before it, vines came out and wrapped themselves around it as a third Rose Token was summoned.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK 1900→950 DEF 1000 RNK: 3**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Aero Shark's monster effect!" Rio declared. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for each card in my hand! With four cards, that's 1600 points! Air Torpedo!" Aero Shark launched several torpedoes at Akiza, but she didn't react to them. Since they were just holograms, they couldn't hurt her.

 **Akiza: 4000→2400 LP**

Rio, on the other hand…

"I activate the effect of Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest in my hand!" Akiza declared. "When I take damage from an opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon Eco!" A woman made of brown bark with long hair made of green leaves appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest ATK 1700 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

"Black Garden's effect activates, and Eco's attack points are halved. In addition, a Rose Token is summoned to your field." Rio watched as a Rose Token sprouted on her field.

 **Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest ATK 1700→850 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"The second half of Eco's monster effect," Akiza explained. "You take damage equal to the damage I took!"

"What?" Rio said, surprised. Eco summoned a red orb in front of her and blasted fire at Rio. Rio screamed at feeling the heat and force from Akiza's attack forcing her backwards. When it finally let up, she was breathing heavily.

 **Rio: 4000→2400 LP**

"Finally, Eco prevents either player from taking effect damage for the rest of the turn," Akiza finished. "Are you sure you wish to continue? Facing a Psychic Duelist is not something for the faint-hearted."

Rio grit her teeth. "I'm not giving up!" she shouted. "I started this duel, so I will give everything I got!" She pointed to Eco. "Battle! Aero Shark, attack Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest! Big Eater!" Aero Shark charged Eco, but Akiza interrupted.

"Trap activate! Half Counter! Since you declared an attack against my monster, I can increase Eco's attack points by half of your Aero Shark's original attack points!"

"What?" Rio said, surprised. "Aero Shark's original attack points was 1900! That means Eco gains 950 attack points!"

 **Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest ATK 850→1800**

"Eco, destroy her Aero Shark!" Eco gathered red energy into her hands again and blasted Aero Shark as it charged her. The blast went past Aero Shark and hit Rio, who cried out in pain as she was sent flying backwards. She cried out again when she landed on the vines of Black Garden, some of which had thorns.

 **Rio: 2400→1550 LP**

Akiza watched as Rio slowly stood up. She knew Psychic Dueling could cause a lot of damage. Unfortunately for herself, she didn't have full control over her powers. Sayer had said it was because of her repressed feelings about her childhood, and she believed him. After all, he wanted her to control her powers, didn't he?

"Half Counter's effect lasts until the end of the Damage Step," Akiza said. "That means Eco's attack points return to normal."

 **Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest ATK 1800→850**

Rio growled on finally standing up. This duel was very different from her duel against Michael. She'd felt his attacks back then, but not to this degree. No, this girl was in a different league.

"Quick-Play Spell!" Rio declared, taking a card from her hand. "Rank-Up-Magic Frozen Force!"

"What?" Akiza said, not expecting this. "Rank-Up-Magic?"

"When a Water Xyz Monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard," Rio explained, "I can Special Summon the destroyed monster, then use it as Material to Xyz Summon one Water Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher! Return to me, Aero Shark!" Aero Shark reappeared on her field very briefly.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK 1900 DEF 1000 RNK: 3**

"Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Aero Shark!" Her monster became a stream of blue light that entered the galaxy portal that appeared in front of Rio. It exploded with energy as she chanted.

"The greatest ruler of the deep sea! Exterminate everything with your sharp fangs! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Show yourself! Number 32: Shark Drake!"

The arrowhead with two fins appeared and began to unseal. Wings, claws, and legs appeared and gave shape to Shark Drake as it was circled by one blue light.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 2800 DEF 2100 RNK: 4**

"I wasn't expecting this kind of summon," Akiza mused. "Still, the effect of Black Garden activates! I don't have room to summon a Rose Token, but your Number's attack points are still halved!"

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 2800→1400**

"Battle!" Rio declared. "Shark Drake, destroy Eco! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake sent a blast of pink energy shaped like a mouth at Eco, biting down as the blast hit. Akiza didn't react as there was no force behind it.

 **Akiza: 2400→1850 LP**

"Shark Drake's monster effect!" Rio said. "Once per turn, when it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can detach one Xyz Material! The destroyed monster is Special Summoned to my opponent's field in Attack Position with 1000 less attack points and Shark Drake can attack that monster again!"

As Eco reappeared on her field, Akiza said, "Black Garden's effect halves Eco's attack points and summons a Rose Token to your field." Rio didn't react as a Rose Token appeared on her field.

 **Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest ATK 1700→700→350 DEF 1000 LVL: 4**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Go, Shark Drake! Attack Eco again! Depth Bite!" Akiza watched as Shark Drake released the pink energy that bit Eco in half, her face expressionless as her Life Points took another hit.

 **Akiza: 1850→800 LP**

"I place two cards face-down," Rio said, breathing heavily. Even if she was winning, this Psychic Dueling was taking its toll on her.

"Trap activate!" Akiza declared, drawing Rio's attention. "Altar for Tribute! I send my Violet Witch to the Graveyard and gain Life Points equal to its original attack points!"

"What?" Rio said, watching with surprise as Akiza's Violet Witch disappeared and she was surrounded by a green light.

 **Akiza: 800→1900 LP**

"When Violet Witch is sent from my field to the Graveyard," Akiza said, "I add one Plant monster with 1500 defense points or less from my Deck to my hand." She did so, then showed the card to Rio. "I add Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to my hand."

Rio grit her teeth. That monster was Level 8. So that was what the Rose Tokens were for: sacrifice. "I end my turn," she said painfully.

"My turn! Draw!" Akiza looked at her card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Fragrance Storm! I destroy one Plant monster on the field and draw one card. I destroy one Rose Token on your field!" One of the roses on Rio's field shattered as Akiza drew.

"I drew Hedge Guard," Akiza said, showing the card to Rio. "Since it is a Plant monster, I can draw one more card." She drew again, then said, "I Tribute two of my Rose Tokens to Tribute Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" A flower with yellow wings and eyes on its plant head appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2200 DEF 0 LVL: 8**

"Since you summoned a monster," Rio reminded Akiza, "Black Garden halves its attack points and summons a Rose Token to my field!"

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2200→1100**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"Trap activate!" Rio declared. "Extreme Pressure Power! By destroying one monster I control, I draw one card! I destroy one of my Rose Tokens!" One of her two Tokens shattered as she drew.

"Clever," Akiza said. "But pointless. Battle! Amaryllis, attack her Rose Token! Flame Petal!" Amaryllis blasted Rio's Token with small bullets of energy. Rose Token wasn't destroyed, but several of the bullets bounced off and hit Rio, making her gasp in pain.

 **Rio: 1550→1250 LP**

"After it attacks, the effect of Amaryllis destroys itself," Akiza said as her monster burst into flames. "And when Amaryllis is destroyed, it inflicts 800 points of damage to you! Scatter Flame!" From the top of the Garden, energy bullets were fired at Rio, but she was ready for them.

"Trap activate! Life Regeneration!" she said. "This negates the damage I would take and increases my Life Points by the same amount!" The bullets turned green, and instead of causing her pain, they healed a few of her scratches.

 **Rio: 1250→2050 LP**

"Not bad," Akiza said. "You anticipated that I would attempt to deal you effect damage."

"Your Eco's effect made it clear what your strategy is," Rio told her. "It also told me something about yourself."

"And what is that?"

"That you hate the world." Akiza started at that. "Eco's effect deals the opponent the same damage you take. The message is clear: hurt me, and I'll hurt you." Rio closed her eyes, then opened them again. "That tells me you have a sense of retribution. It tells me that in the past, people hurt you, so now you hurt them to make things even. Am I wrong?"

Akiza was silent for a while, then said, "No, you're not. But why do you care?"

"Because I care about Yusei," Rio answered. "And I can tell how much he cares about you. If being with you makes him happy… then that's all I can ask for."

Akiza was silent again. "I place one card face-down," she said, somewhat sadly. "And switch my Rose Token to Defense Position. And during the End Phase, I banish Eco from my Graveyard to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my Graveyard in Defense Position." Her monster reappeared on the field, and a second Rose Token appeared on Rio's.

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2200→1100 DEF 0 LVL: 8**

 **Rose Token ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"I end my turn," Akiza said softly. _Kamishiro Rio,_ she thought. _You're not what I expected. When I saw you with Yusei, I thought you were just his rebound girl. But now… you are so much better for him than I am. For your sake, and his, I hope Yusei sees that eventually._

"My turn! Draw!" Rio drew, then winced. This duel was taking a higher toll on her body than she expected it would. She thought she was in good shape, having tested the Action Duel system, but Psychic Dueling was far more extreme.

 _I don't know how much more of this I can take,_ she thought. _But… I have to keep going. I can't give up now! Yusei…_ She saw him in her mind's eye, working on his Duel Runner, facing an opponent in a duel. _I want to know what happened to you. Why you came to IDA and why you left Okinawa. If you won't tell me, then this my only chance!_

"I activate the Spell Card: Cards from the Deep!" Rio said. "For each Fish monster in my Graveyard I banish, I draw one card! I banish Tripod Fish, Shark Stickers, and Aero Shark! So now, I draw three cards!"

 _This is my best chance,_ she thought, placing her hand on her Duel Disk. "Draw!" She looked at her cards and smiled. This would do!

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon! This card destroys your Black Garden!" A wind built up that tore the vines around them apart. As it did so, Shark Drake's and Amaryllis' attack points returned to normal.

 **Number 32: Shark Drake ATK 1400→2800**

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 1100→2200**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card: Instant Overlay! This card becomes an Xyz Material on one Xyz Monster I control that has no Xyz Materials! I attach this card to Shark Drake!" A blue light appeared, circling Shark Drake. Akiza narrowed her eyes. She knew what Rio was planning. Destroy Amaryllis, then bring it back with Shark Drake's effect. Of course, Rio would take 1600 points of damage because of Amaryllis' effect, but she seemed prepared to pay that cost to destroy it.

"I now activate the Spell Card: Token Draw! I draw one card for every Token Monster I control, but those Tokens cannot declare an attack this turn and they are destroyed during the End Phase. Draw!" Rio looked at her two new cards, then pointed to Shark Drake. "Battle! Shark Drake, attack Amaryllis! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake sent a blast of pink energy at Amaryllis, but Akiza interrupted it.

"Trap activate! Rose Blizzard!" she declared. "If you attack a monster I control, the attacking monster is changed to Defense Position and the attack is negated!" Rose petals appeared all over the field as Shark Drake changed its position and its attack dissipated.

"In that case," Rio said, taking a card from her hand, "I'll just use this! Quick-Play Spell: Rank-Down-Magic Ocean Fall!"

"What?" Akiza said, surprised. "Rank- _Down_ -Magic!?" The card showed an ocean parting with a shark monster covered in light in the middle.

"This card lets me use a Water Xyz Monster as Material," Rio explained, "to summon a Water Xyz Monster with a lower Rank from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark Drake changed back into its sealed form as it entered the galaxy portal, which exploded with energy.

"Ancient terror of the deepest abyss! Ascend now and strike fear in your enemies' hearts! Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution! Surface! Rank 3! Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

Unlike Shark Drake, this monster didn't have a sealed form. It was a blue humanoid shark with a long tail instead of legs and large blue wings. It had arms that ended in large pincers and the number "47" printed on the left side of its giant head. It was circled by two blue lights.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK 2000 DEF 2000 RNK: 3**

"A Rank Down Xyz Summon?" Akiza said, surprised. "I've never heard of such a technique."

Watching from the cameras, Sayer's eyes were wide with surprise and horror. "R-Rank Down!? There's no record of that technique in Heartland itself! How does this girl have that kind of weapon!?"

 _Nightmare Shark can use one Xyz Material to allow a Water monster to attack my opponent directly,_ Rio thought. _But I can't use that effect during the Battle Phase. I'll have to settle for her Amaryllis._

"Ocean Fall does more than summon a new monster," Rio told Akiza. "It also grants that monster a new effect. If Nightmare Shark destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Akiza's eyes widened in realization.

"Battle! Nightmare Shark, attack Amaryllis! Terrorizing Bite!" Nightmare Shark charged Amaryllis, ready to destroy it.

"I activate the effect of Hedge Guard in my hand!" Akiza declared, showing Rio the card. Rio recognized it as the card Akiza drew with Fragrance Storm. "By discarding this card, Amaryllis isn't destroyed by this battle!" Nightmare Shark hit Amaryllis, but both monsters remained. "And then, Amaryllis' attack points are halved."

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 2200→1100**

"Tch," Rio said. "I can't defeat you, but I can damage you. I activate the Spell Card: Frozen Rain! Since you took no battle damage this turn, I can target an Xyz Monster on my field and deal you damage equal to that monster's Rank times 300! I target Nightmare Shark to deal you 900 points of damage!" Her card blasted shards of ice at Akiza, who didn't react.

 **Akiza: 1900→1000 LP**

"I place two cards face-down," Rio said, "and end my turn. And during the End Phase of the turn I used Token Draw, all Tokens on my field are destroyed, so I lose both of my Rose Tokens." The two Tokens in question shattered, leaving only one on Akiza's field. "And the effect of your Hedge Guard ends, returning Amaryllis's attack points to normal."

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK 1100** → **2200**

"My turn! Draw!" Akiza looked at her card, then at Rio. The girl was wobbling on her feet, barely able to stand. _She can't take much more of this,_ Akiza thought. _This will be the last turn._

"I activate the Spell Card: Card of Demise!" she said. "Now, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I discard my entire hand." She drew, looked at them, then chose one. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" A little girl with white hair in dark purple armor with a light pink cape carrying a sword appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Twilight Rose Knight ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LVL: 3**

"When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned," Akiza said, "I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my hand. I summon Evil Thorn!" A green plant with two fruits, one a pink flower and the other a purple spiky fruit resembling a grenade, appeared on Akiza's field.

 **Evil Thorn ATK 100 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

Rio looked at her Duel Disk and grit her teeth. If Akiza Tributed that monster, Rio would take 300 points of damage, then Akiza could summon two more Evil Thorns from her Deck. And judging from her past actions in this duel, Rio knew what move Akiza would make.

"I tune the Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight," Akiza said, surprising Rio, "to the Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 2 Rose Token!" Twilight Rose Knight became three green rings that encircled Evil Thorn and Rose Token, who together became three stars. Light surged through the rings as Akiza chanted.

"Hunter of splendid thorns hidden in the sacred forest! With your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Splendid Rose!"

A woman with blonde hair in a bob cut emerged from the rings. She wore a green and black suit with half a rose around each ankle and had four vines emerging from her back.

 **Splendid Rose ATK 2200 DEF 2000 LVL: 6**

"W-What?" Rio said, confused. "W-Why? Why didn't you use Evil Thorn's effect and summon two more?"

Akiza was wondering that herself. If she had Tributed Evil Thorn, she could have Synchro Summoned Black Rose Dragon instead of Splendid Rose. But instead, she was using this monster. Why was she?

She found the answer to that relatively quickly. She didn't want to hurt this girl. Her relationship with Yusei, her kind heart… Akiza wanted to cause her as little pain as possible. And while she couldn't control her powers, she could control how much damage she inflicted. And what kind.

"I switch Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to Attack Position," Akiza said, doing so. "And now I activate Splendid Rose's monster effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Plant monster in my Graveyard, then the attack points of one face-up monster you control are halved!"

"What?" Rio said, her eyes widening.

"I banish Hedge Guard from my Graveyard," Akiza said, taking the card out of her Duel Disk, "and halve your Nightmare Shark's attack points!"

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK 2000→1000**

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Splendid Rose, attack Nightmare Shark!" Splendid Rose's vines struck Nightmare Shark, destroying it. Rio braced herself against the attack, but one of the vines went out and struck her, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

 **Rio: 2050→850 LP**

Akiza watched Rio as she struggled to stand up. "Please," Akiza said softly. "Surrender. You don't have to face my Amaryllis's attack."

Rio finally stood up and glared defiantly at Akiza. "I never give up!" she shouted, then gestured to one of her face-downs. "Trap activate! Shark Splash! When a 'Shark' monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon that monster back to my field! Return to me, Nightmare Shark, in Defense Position!" A black circle appeared, which Nightmare Shark rose out of in Defense Position.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK 2000 DEF 2000 RNK: 3**

"Of course, the monster summoned by the effect of Shark Splash loses 1000 attack points," Rio continued.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK 2000→1000**

"And now, you take damage equal to Nightmare Shark's current attack points!" Rio finished.

"What?" Akiza said, her eyes wide. Nightmare Shark gathered pink energy in its pincers, which it blasted at Akiza. Rio watched as it caused an explosion.

"I-I did it," Rio said, smiling to herself. "I won."

"Are you sure about that?" Rio gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing Akiza still standing and a green ring on her field.

"R-Ring of Defense?" Rio said, surprised. "T-That card reduces effect damage from a Trap Card to 0."

"Yes," Akiza said as the ring disappeared. "A good try, but it did not work. Battle! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Nightmare Shark! Flame Petal!" Amaryllis blasted energy bullets at Nightmare Shark, destroying it. Rio braced herself against the shockwaves.

"Amaryllis' monster effect," Akiza said. "After it attacks, it destroys itself." Amaryllis shattered into light. "And when Amaryllis is destroyed, it inflicts 800 points of damage to you! Scatter Flame!" Energy bullets started to rain down on Rio.

"Continuous Trap activate!" Rio declared. "Xyz Charge Up! If I were to take damage from a card effect, this card makes that damage 0!" A barrier appeared, repelling the bullets. Rio sighed in relief.

 _I just need to make it to my turn,_ she thought. _Then, I can use the effect of Rank-Down-Magic Ocean Fall in my Graveyard. Once during the duel, I can Special Summon a Rank 4 or lower Water Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated until the End Phase and attach Ocean Fall to it as Xyz Material. Then, I can use Xyz Charge Up's effect to send it to the Graveyard and increase that monster's attack points. Then… I can win._

"… He deserves you."

"Huh?" Rio said, surprised at Akiza's statement. "What… what do you mean? Who deserves me?"

"Yusei," Akiza answered, a small smile on her face. "Despite your injuries, you remain unafraid. You never give up, no matter the odds. He deserves someone like that. Someone who can always be honest with him. Someone who… who can be with him and not be afraid."

"Akiza…"

"I was afraid," Akiza said, looking sad now. "My powers manifested shortly after I turned 15. Yusei and I had been dating for a year or so. I didn't tell him, or our friends, about them. I couldn't. The place we came from… it wasn't gentle to those who were different. Living there encourages a certain mindset, that certain things matter more in life. I knew Yusei wouldn't care about my powers, but…"

She frowned. "…But others would. And I would drag him down with me. Worse, I couldn't control my powers. I was so afraid that I would hurt him if I stayed. And hurting Yusei… I knew that would kill me inside. Even if he could forgive me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. That's when I met Sayer, the leader of Arcadia. He offered me a way off Okinawa, and a way to control my powers."

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I thought that I would learn to control my powers, then return to Okinawa, see Yusei and the others again. Tell them the truth, ask for their forgiveness for not telling them, but… it's been three years and I still can't control my powers. And now, I find out Yusei followed me, and here you are, someone who can be honest with him in a way I can't…"

Akiza wiped the tears off her face, not noticing that Rio was also crying. "I wanted to hate you," Akiza said, her eyes dry again. "But you make it impossible. Your determination, your will… they are so much like his. You are so much better for him than me."

"Akiza…" Rio said, tears falling down her cheeks. Akiza smiled and closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"Splendid Rose's monster effect!" she declared. "I banish Evil Thorn from my Graveyard and halve Splendid Rose's attack points!"

 **Splendid Rose ATK 2200→1100**

"In exchange, Splendid Rose can make a second attack!" Rio gasped, realizing what was about to happen. "Battle! Splendid Rose, attack Rio directly!" Splendid Rose struck Rio with its vines again, making her cry out in pain. She was sent flying backwards several feet and fell unconscious when she struck the ground.

 **Rio: 850→0 LP**

* * *

Sayer laughed as he watched Rio fly. Yes! That was it! Good work avenging the Movement on her, Akiza!

Once he finished laughing, he frowned to himself. He had noticed when Akiza didn't use Evil Thorn's effect. If she had, she could have summoned Black Rose Dragon, but she didn't. Was she holding back? Or did she think that since she used Black Rose Dragon to defeat her last opponent, she should change it up?

His frown turned into a smirk. No matter. The deed was done, and once Reiji saw Rio's injuries, he'd think twice before interfering in Arcadia's affairs.

"Well done, Akiza," he said to himself as he closed the window. "You are indeed my greatest weapon."

* * *

Akiza walked over to Rio as she laid there unconscious and watched her. Thankfully, Rio was still alive, as Akiza could see her chest rise and fall. Good. She wouldn't forgive herself if she killed this girl. Like she killed Ruri…

Akiza shuddered. No, don't think about Kurosaki Ruri. Focus on the moment.

She then noticed that Rio's Duel Disk was ringing. She unstrapped it from Rio's arm and saw someone was calling her. After hesitating for a second, Akiza answered it.

"Hello, Rio?" Akiza's heart leapt in her chest. It was Yusei. "Where are you? I was thinking of finding Damon and getting supper somewhere. You in?"

It took everything Akiza had to speak. "Hello, Yusei."

He didn't answer for five seconds. "Aki?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Why are you answering Rio's Duel Disk?"

"Because," she answered. "I just dueled her."

Yusei was silent again. "Is she alright?" he eventually asked.

"She's alive, and her injuries aren't life-threatening," Akiza said, her voice breaking. "But you should come get her. She needs medical attention."

"I will," Yusei said, his voice heavy.

Before he could hang up, Akiza said, "Yusei… she asked me about Okinawa. About what happened on the island."

"…What did you tell her?"

"That she should ask you," Akiza said. "But she also told me you refuse to tell her. You didn't even tell her you were from Okinawa. She deserves the truth, Yusei. The truth about our past."

The silence was so long that Akiza checked to see if Yusei had hung up. "You're right," he said. "I should have told her a long time ago. Anything you want me to tell her?"

Akiza closed her eyes. "Just tell her I'm sorry," she said. "Sorry for… all of this. Goodbye, Yusei."

"Goodbye, Aki." Akiza hung up after hearing that, then placed Rio's Duel Disk on the ground next to her. She took one last glance at Rio, and walked away.

* * *

Yusei rode his Duel Runner into the park, heading for the coordinates from Rio's Duel Runner. He knew she took it out earlier, and her tracking program worked for both it and her Duel Disk. He then saw her Runner near a park bench and stopped next to it. Checking the tracker, he saw that Rio's Duel Disk was a few dozen meters away. He quickly jumped off his Duel Runner, grabbed his Duel Disk, and headed in that direction, stopping once he saw Rio unconscious on the ground.

"Rio!" he yelled. He ran up to her and put his hand on her neck. He sighed with relief on feeling her pulse. "Rio," he said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Rio, wake up."

Rio moaned, then opened her eyes. "Y-Yusei?" she mumbled before falling unconscious again.

"Tch," Yusei said, gritting his teeth. He looked Rio up and down. Bruises covered most of her exposed skin, and her clothes were badly torn. A pity. This was Rio's favorite outfit. Noticing her Duel Disk, he picked it up and placed it gently on her wrist, strapping it back on.

"Damn it, Rio," he muttered as he took his Duel Disk off his wrist. "Why would you do this? Why would you duel Akiza? I thought you understood that this was between me and her…" He stopped moving, then sighed. Of course. That was why she dueled Akiza. She wanted to understand him, why he refused to talk about his past. This… this was his fault. If he had only trusted her…

Yusei pushed a few buttons on his Duel Disk and sent a video call to Damon. He needed his help with this.

After a few rings, Damon answered. "What is it, Yusei?"

Yusei noticed that Damon had a few scratches. Had he been fighting? He set that aside. He had larger concerns. "Damon, I need your help," he said. "Get over here, now."

"I can't, Yusei," Damon said, looking guilty. "I'm dueling right now. And my opponent is very-."

"Rio needs your help, Damon," Yusei interrupted, losing his patience. He turned the camera of the Duel Disk so that Damon could see Rio. "Look."

After a few seconds, Damon whispered, "Dear God. I'm on my way." Yusei turned the Duel Disk back to him, only to see that Damon had ended the call. He then made another call, this time to IDA itself.

"Yes. This is Nakajima. How may I help you?"

"Nakajima, it's Yusei," he said. "Get the director on the line. It's urgent."

"One moment."

After a few moments as Nakajima transferred the call, Reiji answered. "What's the emergency, Yusei?"

"Rio's been hurt in a duel with a Psychic Duelist," Yusei told him. He heard a sharp inhale of breath on the other end. "Damon and I are going to take her back to IDA. We need the infirmary prepped."

"We'll get it done," Reiji said. "I'll meet you down there when you arrive. I just need to finish up a few things back here."

"It's going to take a while to get there," Yusei said. "I'm waiting for Damon to get here."

"Understood," Reiji said. "Fudo-san, the Psychic Duelist… was it…?"

"Yes," Yusei answered, knowing what Reiji was asking. "It was her."

"I'm sorry Yusei," Reiji finally said. Then he ended the call. Yusei placed his Duel Disk back on his wrist, then placed his arms under Rio, slowly and gently lifting her up. When she winced, he stopped, but when she didn't move, he continued until he was carrying her. He turned around and began walking slowly back to their Duel Runners.

Once he reached them, he started hearing an engine. He turned and saw Damon pull up, take his helmet off and jump off his Runner.

"Yusei!" he shouted as he ran up to them. "Oh God. Is she-?"

"She's alive," Yusei reassured him. "She just needs medical attention. We're taking her back to IDA."

"Good idea," Damon said, nodding nervously. "Who did this to her? It wasn't Sayer, was it?"

"Not him," Yusei said. "It was Akiza." Now Damon looked confused.

"Your ex-girlfriend? Why would-?" He stopped and shook his head. "You know what, I don't need to know what goes on in your private life. Let's just take Rio and-."

"YOU!"

The two of them turned and saw someone on the other side of the park. He was panting from having run after Damon. It was Kurosaki Shun, still wearing his glasses and scarf.

"Did you think you could run from me?" He shouted at Damon. "We're finishing this! Right here and now!"

"Are you kidding me?" Damon whispered, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "He _ran_ after me? This guy's committed, I'll give him that."

"Damon, who is this?" Yusei asked his friend.

"His name's Kurosaki Shun," Damon whispered. "He attacked me after I won my sixth Number. I don't know what his deal is, but he's a powerful Xyz duelist and he hates Fusion. Kept shouting about something called 'Academia' and how he was going to destroy them."

 _Kurosaki,_ Yusei thought, narrowing his eyes. Rio had told about her conversation with Yuzuki and what she'd said about Kurosaki Ruri. This guy must be related to her. A brother most likely. As for Academia, Yusei didn't know what that was, but it gave him a bad feeling.

"And somehow," Damon continued, "that's not the craziest thing! He has Real Solid Vision installed in his Duel Disk!"

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought our system was the only one."

"So did I! I don't know where he got it from! Anyway, he was the guy I was dueling when you called me. I quit the duel and headed here, but it looks like he followed me."

"Stop stalling!" Shun shouted. "Let's finish this!"

Yusei scowled. He and Damon didn't have time for this. Rio needed help _now_. Making his decision, he held Rio out to Damon.

"Take her," he said, surprising Damon. "I'll deal with this guy."

"What? No! I'm the one he's here for! Besides, don't you think that when Rio wakes, she'll want to see you?"

"She'll see me eventually," Yusei said. "And this guy… I get the feeling he's a bad matchup for you. It's better to leave this to me."

Damon hesitated, then took Rio from Yusei, being careful not to move her too much. "I'll take her to IDA," he said. "And I'll call Reiji, get him to send reinforcements. Don't let your guard down. This guy isn't like other opponents we've faced."

"Got it." As Damon started walking back to his Duel Runner, Shun started running up to him.

"Hey! Don't run from me again! Duel me! Huh?" That last part was because a red cord had connected to his Duel Disk. He looked for the source and saw the cord coming from Yusei's Duel Disk.

 _Fudo Yusei?_ Shun thought. "What is this?" he asked.

"A Duel Anchor," he answered. "It locks both of us into a duel. Meaning we can't duel anyone else until we duel each other."

"What!?" Shun was forced to watch as Damon took Rio, got on his Duel Runner, and raced away. As he did so, he called the director's office.

"Nakajima, hi. I need to talk to the director. It's urgent."

"One moment."

Reiji's face appeared on the screen of Damon's Duel Runner. "Ah, I see you're bringing Rio back," he said. "I've notified the infirmary. They'll be ready for you when you get here."

"Good to hear, but this isn't about Rio," Damon said, making Reiji raise an eyebrow. "Yusei's in trouble. He's dueling an Xyz duelist with Real Solid Vision in their Duel Disk!"

Reiji's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "Does this duelist have an unusual Duel Disk?"

Damon was confused by the question, but nodded. "Yeah, it has a circular touch screen and an oblong body."

"Did he say anything noteworthy? Anything that stood out?"

"Y-Yeah," Damon said, getting even more confused. "He said he hates Fusion and Arcadia, and he kept talking about something called Academia. His name is Kurosaki Shun."

 _Academia!_ Reiji's eyes widened on hearing that. So, one of the Heartland duelists had shown themselves.

"Give me Yusei's coordinates," Reiji said. "I'll head there to support him."

"Right," Damon said, sending them to Reiji. "Bring a lot of people. This guy is trouble."

"Of course," Reiji said before ending the call. Now Damon was even more confused. Did Reiji know what this "Academia" was and who Kurosaki Shun was?

* * *

As Reiji ended the call, he turned to his mother, who was in his office with Reira. "You heard that, I assume."

"I did," Himika said, looking concerned. "I know it's Fudo-san, but against someone from Heartland?"

"Fudo-san will be fine," Reiji said. "Okinawa prepared him for challenging opponents. More importantly, this is our chance to talk to a Heartland survivor and get him out of Arcadia's reach. I'm taking a team to their location, so I can speak with this duelist personally. Meanwhile, will you-?"

"Go to the infirmary and wait for Kamishiro-san?" Himika interrupted, smiling at her son. "Of course I will. She's one of our best students, after all." As she stood up, she turned to Reira. "Come, Reira. We're going to the infirmary." Reira started, then walked after Himika as she left. Reiji watched them leave, then called Nakajima.

"Nakajima, prep our top team," he said. "We're taking a trip."

* * *

Shun and Yusei stood across from each other, sizing each other up.

 _This duelist…_ Shun thought. _He's different than the ones I've fought before. This will… I've never felt one like this before. Even Kite doesn't radiate strength of this degree. Still, that won't deter me! If he is part of Academia, I will destroy him!_

 _I don't know what your story is,_ Yusei thought. _But I can't let you hurt Damon. I almost lost one friend today. I won't lose another._

The two of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" they shouted.

 **Kurosaki Shun: 4000 LP**

 **Fudo Yusei: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Shun said. "I summon Raidraptor – Skull Eagle!" A white and red mechanical bird appeared on his field.

 **Raidraptor – Skull Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

 _Raidraptor?_ Yusei thought. He wasn't familiar with this archetype, but if Damon thought this guy was trouble, it must be a powerful one.

"I activate the Spell Card: Raidraptor – Call!" Shun said. "This card Special Summons a monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Position, so long as it has the same name as a 'Raidraptor' monster I control! I summon a second Skull Eagle!"

 **Raidraptor – Skull Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

 _Two Level 3's…_

"I overlay my two Level 3 Skull Eagles!" Shun declared. His monsters became streams of purple light that entered the galaxy portal that appeared in front of Shun. The portal exploded with energy.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle!"

The monster that appeared was a red and black mechanical bird, orbited by two purple lights.

 **Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 0 RNK: 3**

"So this is his Xyz Summon," Yusei muttered. "Interesting…"

"Since they were used as Xyz Materials," Shun said, "my Skull Eagles increase the attack of the Xyz Summoned monster by 300 for each of them!"

 **Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle ATK 1000→1600**

"Fiend Eagle's monster effect!" Shun declared. "Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz Material and target one Special Summoned monster on the field. You then take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Yusei narrowed his eyes on hearing that.

"I target Fiend Eagle itself for its effect!" Shun said. "Take this! 1600 points of damage!" Fiend Eagle sent a sonic scream at Yusei, but before it connected, a giant of a monster appeared on Yusei's field.

"What the-?" Shun said, his eyes wide with surprise. The monster was primarily orange and silver, with giant metal arms covered in spikes and silver legs. Its head was covered by an orange helmet with two red eyes staring outward. "What is this!?"

"This is Damage Gardna," Yusei told him. "If I were to take effect damage, I can discard one card to Special Summon Damage Gardna and reduce that damage to 0."

 **Damage Gardna ATK 0 DEF 2200 LVL: 6**

"Tch. So you survived it. But Fiend Eagle can use its effect during your turn, so then-."

"It can't," Yusei interrupted. "So long as Damage Gardna is face-up on the field, neither of us takes effect damage." Shun was stunned. He'd countered his move perfectly and made his monster powerless. And he'd done it _before his first turn_.

"I place two cards face-down," Shun said reluctantly. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei looked at his cards and narrowed his eyes. Normally, he would draw this duel out to test his opponent's strengths, see what they could really do. But with Rio injured, he had to end this quickly. Of course, that didn't mean he had to be hasty.

"I activate the Spell Card: Tuning!" he said. "This card adds one 'Synchron' Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand, but then I must send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. I add Junk Synchron to my hand!" He did so, then sent the Damage Eater at the top of his Deck to the Graveyard.

"Tuner?" Shun gasped. "That means you're a Synchro duelist. And that motorcycle of yours… You're not part of Academia! You're part of Arcadia!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes, making Shun gasp again. "I have never," he said in a low tone, "nor _will_ I ever, be part of Arcadia."

Shun was silent, processing that. For some reason, he believed him. Something in his voice… Shun felt this man hated Arcadia just as much as he did. But… if he hated Arcadia, why would he associate himself with someone from Academia-?

Shun's eyes widened. Of course! That duelist was an undercover agent! He had to be! Anyone with Fusion skills like the ones he'd shown had to be from Academia; no one else used Fusion Summoning that powerful. He must have been sent here to Tokyo to keep an eye on… what? What was in Tokyo that Academia wanted?

His thoughts were interrupted by Yusei. "I summon Junk Synchron!" A little orange man with a white scarf appeared on Yusei's field.

 **Junk Synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"Junk Synchron's monster effect!" he continued. "When it is Normal Summoned, I can target one Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon that monster in Defense Position with its effects negated. I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!" An orange hedgehog with screws covering its back joined Junk Synchron.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"When did-?" Shun asked, then it hit him. "That was the card you discarded for Damage Gardna's effect!"

"Yes," Yusei answered. "And when I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand!" A man in a black coat and helm carrying a blue crossbow sprung into existence.

 **Doppelwarrior ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

 _So,_ Shun thought. _His strategy revolves around Special Summoning to gather materials for Synchro Summoning. He must be a very competent duelist to do so. Of course, he does have a win ratio of 100%. This was never going to be easy._

"I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 2 Doppelwarrior!" Yusei declared. Junk Synchron became three green rings that encircled Doppelwarrior, who became two white stars. Light surged through the rings as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 5! Junk Warrior!"

A humanoid monster covered in purple armor with a long white scarf around its neck and a massive right fist appeared on Yusei's field.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LVL: 5**

Shun was confused. The Synchro Monster was impressive, but Yusei had the materials for a Level 7 Synchro Monster. Why did he summon a Level 5?

"Because it was used as Synchro Material," Yusei said, "the effect of Doppelwarrior Special Summons two Doppel Tokens to my field in Attack Position!" Two small men in grey jumpsuits carrying black guns appeared on the field.

 **Doppel Token ATK 400 DEF 400 LVL: 1**

"Junk Warrior's monster effect!" Yusei declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all Level 2 and lower monsters I control!"

"What?" Shun said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Quillbolt Hedgehog is Level 2 and my two Doppel Tokens are Level 1," Yusei said. "That means Junk Warrior gains 1600 attack points!"

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300→3900**

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Junk Warrior, attack Fiend Eagle! Scrap Fist!" Boosters on Junk Warrior's back fired, propelling it towards Fiend Eagle.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell!" Shun declared. "Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force! This card negates your attack!" Junk Warrior's fist hit a barrier around Fiend Eagle, repelling it. "And then, I can use Fiend Eagle as material to summon an Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher!" Yusei's eyes narrowed in response.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Fiend Eagle!" Shun declared. His monster became a stream of purple energy that entered the galaxy portal that appeared in front of him. It exploded with energy as he chanted.

"Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!"

A giant mechanical bird, blue and green in color, appeared on Shun's field circled by two purple lights in Defense Position.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100 DEF 2000 RNK: 4**

Shun expected Yusei to laugh at Rise Falcon having only 100 attack points or call it a weak monster, but Yusei just narrowed his eyes. _Rank 4 but only 100 attack points? Its effect must be powerful,_ he thought. "I place two cards face-down," Yusei said. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Shun drew, then said, "I switch Rise Falcon to Attack Position and activate its effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, it gains attack equal to the combined attack of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!" Rise Falcon was sheathed in flames as its attack points rose.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 100→5200**

Yusei just continued to stare calmly at Shun's monster. "Rise Falcon's effect allows it to attack all of your Special Summoned monsters!" Shun told him. "Battle! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon charged Yusei's monsters, causing a massive explosion.

Shun stared into the smoke, waiting to see his opponent on their back, vanquished like all the rest. But then the smoke cleared and Shun gasped. Yusei was still standing, not a scratch on him, while his field was empty.

"But… how?" Shun said. "That attack should have finished you!"

"I activated the Trap Card Synchro Barrier," Yusei explained. "If I Tribute a Synchro Monster, I take no damage until the End Phase."

Shun grit his teeth. Now he understood. Yusei had Tributed his Junk Warrior with his Trap Card. That allowed him to survive.

"You might have survived, but you have no monsters left," Shun told him. "I place one card face-down and end my turn. And Rise Falcon's attack points return to normal."

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon ATK 5200→100**

"My turn! Draw!" Yusei looked at his card, then gestured to his face-down card. "I activate the Trap Card Descending Lost Star! This card Special Summons a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated, its Level reduced by 1, and 0 defense points! I summon Junk Warrior!" His Synchro Monster reappeared.

 **Junk Warrior ATK 2300 DEF 1300→0 LVL: 5→4**

"I summon Jet Synchron!" Yusei's new Tuner was a blue jet turbine with arms and legs.

 **Jet Synchron ATK 500 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Another Tuner," Shun muttered.

"I tune Level 1 Jet Synchron to the Level 4 Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared. Jet Synchron became one green ring that encircled Junk Warrior, who became four white stars. Light surged through the ring as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering soundwaves will come together to create a new machine of war! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Jet Warrior!"

His new Synchro Monster was a black, gold, and white humanoid fighter jet, with the nose of the plane on its chest and wings and turbines on its shoulders.

 **Jet Warrior ATK 2100 DEF 1200 LVL: 5**

Shun braced himself. _Bring it on,_ he thought. _If you try to destroy my Rise Falcon, my Raidraptor – Reversal Trap Card will stop you!_

"Since Jet Synchron was used to Synchro Summon," Yusei said, "I can add one 'Junk' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Junk Defender to my hand."

He did so, then said, "Jet Warrior's monster effect! When this monster is Synchro Summoned, I can return one card my opponent controls to their hand!"

"What?" Shun said, surprised again. A removal effect? He hadn't anticipated that!

"I return your Rise Falcon to your Extra Deck!" Jet Warrior created gusts of wind with its turbines, blowing Rise Falcon away as Shun returned it to his Extra Decj and grit his teeth in frustration.

"Battle! Jet Warrior, attack Kurosaki directly! Turbine Force!" Jet Warrior blasted gusts of wind at Shun.

"Counter Trap activate! Necro Raptor! If I would take battle damage from a direct attack, I can make the battle damage 0 and Special Summon a 'Raidraptor' monster from my Graveyard!" The winds dissipated as Shun took a card from the Graveyard. "I summon Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle!" The red and black mechanical bird reappeared on Shun's field.

 **Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle ATK 1000 DEF 0 RNK: 3**

"Hmm," Yusei said. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Shun did so, then glared at Yusei.

"What is it with you?" he asked. "I've countered all your moves, but you've barely reacted. Shouldn't you be upset that you haven't damaged me yet?"

"No," Yusei said. "You haven't damaged me either. And in your current state, you aren't going to this turn, too."

"What!?" Shun said, his rage increasing. "What do you mean by that?"

"Take your turn and you'll find out," Yusei said, which just made Shun angrier.

"You say I'm not going to damage you? Fine, then! I'll end this duel on this turn!" Shun took the card he just drew and played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! This card lets me Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a 'Raidraptor' monster that is two Ranks higher! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Fiend Eagle!"

His monster became a stream of purple light that entered the galaxy portal. It exploded with energy as Shun chanted.

"The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor – Stranger Falcon!"

The monster that appeared was a yellow and black falcon with large wings and a tiny body, orbited by one purple light.

 **Raidraptor – Stranger Falcon ATK 2000 DEF 2000 RNK: 5**

Despite the powerful monster facing him, Yusei didn't react, which just made Shun angrier. "Stranger Falcon's monster effect!" he declared. "By detaching one Xyz Material, I can target and destroy one monster my opponent controls! And then you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"I don't think so," Yusei said. "Trap activate! Remote Revenge! This card negates an opponent's card effect that would destroy a monster I control. It then destroys all face-up Attack Position monster my opponent controls!"

"I won't let you!" Shun shouted. "Counter Trap activate! Raidraptor – Reversal! If a card is activated that would destroy a card while I control a 'Raidraptor' monster, this card negates that effect! Then, I draw one card."

Yusei narrowed his eyes, but otherwise he didn't react to his Trap Card being destroyed. "Since your Trap Card was negated, Stranger Falcon's effect goes through!" Shun told him. "Go, Stranger Falcon! Destroy his Jet Warrior and take out his Life Points!" The cannons on Stranger Falcon's shoulders lowered and charged with yellow energy. It fired them at Jet Warrior, causing a massive explosion.

"This will do it," Shun muttered. "Stranger Falcon's effect will deal 2100 points of damage, then a direct attack will…" He sputtered off as the smoke cleared. Not only was Yusei standing, unharmed, his Life Points had increased!

 **Yusei: 4000→6100 LP**

"What!?" Shun said, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "H-How!?"

"If I would take effect damage," Yusei explained. "I can banish Damage Eater from the Graveyard. The damage I would take is negated, and then I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken."

"Damage Eater? When did you-?" Shun's eyes widened again when it hit him. "Your Tuning Spell! That was the card you sent from the top of your Deck! You planed this since your first turn!?"

"This specific turn of events, no," Yusei answered. "But many of my monsters become strongest when they are in the Graveyard."

Shun grit his teeth. This guy… this was the third time he'd countered his moves! First with Damage Gardna, then with Jet Warrior's effect, and now with Damage Eater! He'd been right; this guy wasn't an ordinary opponent.

"I can't defeat you this turn," Shun grudgingly admitted. "But I can damage you! I activate the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force in my hand! By discarding this card, I can return a 'Rank-Up-Magic' from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to my hand and then activate it! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Stranger Falcon!"

His monster became a purple stream of energy that entered the galaxy portal that appeared in front of Shun. It exploded with energy as Shun chanted.

"Indomitable falcon! Supported by the resolve of your comrades, become the trailblazer that will lead the oppressed to victory! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Charge forward! Rank 7! Raidraptor – Arsenal Falcon!" ( **credit to dvdryms for the summon chant** )

Shun's new Raidraptor was massive. It reminded Yusei of an aircraft carrier. It was mostly black and green, with orange orbs in its legs and wings. It was orbited by one purple light.

 **Raidraptor – Arsenal Falcon ATK 2500 DEF 2000 RNK: 7**

"Arsenal Falcon's monster effect! By detaching one Xyz Material, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Winged Beast monster from my Deck!" Shun said. "I summon Raidraptor – Necro Vulture!" This Raidraptor was black and purple and had a dark aura surrounding it.

 **Raidraptor – Necro Vulture ATK 1000 DEF 1600 LVL: 4**

"Necro Vulture's monster effect! By Tributing this card, I can add a 'Rank-Up-Magic' Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force, and then activate it! This card lets me Rank Up an Xyz Monster I control into a 'Raidraptor' Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Raidraptor – Arsenal Falcon!"

His monster became a stream of purple light that entered the galaxy portal that appeared in front of Shun. It exploded with energy as Shun chanted.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Shun's Rank 8 Raidraptor was smaller than Arsenal Falcon, but larger than the other ones he'd summoned before. It was white, red, and gold, and had several protrusions that Yusei figured were cannons.

 **Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK 3000 DEF 2000 RNK: 8**

Yusei looked at the card on his Duel Disk. He scowled at its effect. _Such a waste_ , he thought.

"Battle!" Shun declared. "Ascend to the heavens, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack Fudo Yusei directly!" Yusei watched as Shun's monster turned to the sky and started flying higher and higher. Once it was out of sight, Yusei turned to his Duel Disk. He'd fought Satellite Cannon monsters before and knew what was about to happen.

He watched as Satellite Cannon Falcon ascended to the stratosphere and held its orbit there. The panels on its back extended themselves and formed the Raidraptor symbol with red energy. The six lasers on its wings turned to point at Yusei. Satellite Cannon Falcon glowed blue as its lasers charged. In the sky, Yusei saw a gold light.

"Go! Eternal Avenge!" The middle of Satellite Cannon Falcon opened, revealing another laser it fired a blast of blue light, which the six smaller lasers added to. The blast became twice as large as it fired from orbit at Yusei.

"This attack won't finish you," Shun told Yusei. "But it will hurt. A lot!" Yusei watched as the blue blast descended toward him. He didn't flinch, cower, or move. He just continued to glare at the blast as it struck him.

* * *

"What the-?" Reiji said, looking out the window of his limousine. What the hell was that? He'd just seen a laser from space fire downwards. What's more, the location it fired at… If he wasn't mistaken, that was where Yusei was!

"Hurry!" he told Nakajima. "We need to help Yusei!"

Sayer turned to the window as his office turned blue. He watched as a massive blue laser fell to the ground. If he wasn't mistaken, it hit a park somewhere.

"What was that?" he wondered. "An attack from a monster? Whoever that was, they have a tendency for overkill."

* * *

Shun lowered his arm, which he'd raised to cover his eyes. The backlash from that attack had pushed himself back several feet. He didn't bother looking around the park, but he knew it was ruined. There was a giant crater in it with him standing at the edge of it. Said crater was currently filled with smoke.

Shun waited for the smoke to disperse. He knew that attack wouldn't deplete Yusei's Life Points, but if it knocked him unconscious, that was just as good as a win to Shun. As the smoke cleared though, Shun gasped and went rigid with shock.

"That's," he whispered. "That's not… possible."

At the edge of the crater across from Shun, completely unhurt, was Yusei. He brushed dust from the attack off his shoulders. His Life Points hadn't dropped a single point!

"That was excessive," Yusei said. "Do you always try to sat-kill your opponents?"

"H-How!?" Shun shouted at him. "How did you not take any damage!?"

Yusei held a card up to him. It showed a white, red, and beige monster with large shoulder pads. Shun recognized it as the card he got from Jet Synchron's effect. "When you attacked, I activated the effect of my Junk Defender in my hand," he explained. "If my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon Junk Defender. Your monster's attack hit Junk Defender instead of me. And since it was in Defense Position, I took no damage."

Shun was left speechless, silently in awe of the duelist in front of him.

"H-How?" he repeated, his voice weak. "How are you able to counter all my moves? Why can't I inflict any damage to you?"

Yusei closed his eyes then opened them. "Because," he said, "you're dueling with anger, not reason."

"What?"

"You're letting your rage get in the way of your skills," Yusei explained. "It's causing you to make amateurish mistakes. Take your Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect. You could have summoned it when I had Jet Warrior on my field and reduced its attack points. I wouldn't have been able to stop its destruction or the damage. I can tell you are a very skilled duelist, but the moves you've made… they're less those of a duelist and more those of an angry animal. Rampaging against everything in sight."

"That's-."

"You think I'm wrong? Look around us." Shun looked around at the ruined park, at the massive crater, the small fires, the bent-over trees. "Does this random destruction look like it has a purpose behind it? Does it look necessary to you?"

Shun didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Yusei narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't know what happened to you," Yusei said. "But I can tell it was something bad. Soul-scarring, in fact. But just because bad things happen to you doesn't give you the right to lash out at everyone. If you start seeing everyone around you as the enemy, how long before you start targeting your friends? How long before you become the very thing you set out to destroy?"

Shun gasped as he looked around himself again. This destruction… it reminded him of Heartland, of what Academia did to this hometown. But this wasn't Academia, this was Tokyo! And the people in this city… they weren't responsible for what happened to him or Heartland.

 _If we let these people change us, they've already won!_

Those were the words Ruri had said to him when he'd tried to card Enoch. Now, he realized what she meant; if he kept doing this, if he kept lashing out, he'd become as bad as Academia. And then the cycle wouldn't end. He'd burn Academia to the ground, only for someone who was caught in his wave of vengeance to burn something else to the ground. And on and on the cycle would go until the entire world was burned down.

"That Fusion duelist," Shun said quietly. "The one who drove away with the girl. Who is he?"

Yusei stopped narrowing his eyes. "His name is Damon McCross," he said. "He's a senior at IDA, and my best friend since coming to Tokyo. He's been going to IDA for three years. He's from South Africa. He duels for fun, to bring out the best in himself and his opponent."

Shun was silent for a while and then said, "And you? Where are you from? I saw the city's records. You don't exist before three years ago."

"I come from Okinawa," he answered. "A small island off the southern coast of Japan. I came to Japan because I was looking for someone I cared about. I left everyone I knew behind to do it, but… I can honestly say it was worth it. Because I got to meet people like Damon, Rio, Reiji, Yuya, and Yuzuki."

"You were looking for someone you cared about," Shun repeated. "I'm doing the same. My sister has disappeared. I'm looking for her."

"And would she approve?" Yusei asked him. "Would she approve of your methods?"

Shun didn't answer that question. Instead, he said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Yusei sighed and placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at his card, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: Card of Demise! I draw until I have five cards in my hand, But in five turns, I must discard my entire hand."

He drew, then sighed again. "This is going to be the last turn," he told Shun.

"How do you plan on beating me?" Shun asked him. "My Satellite Cannon Falcon has 3000 attack points!" _And if you plan on attacking it, my face-down Adversity Trap Card will negate your attack and make my monster stronger._

Yusei smiled. "Someday," he said, "you and I should have a rematch. When you're dueling without stakes, when you're thinking calmly and rational. When that happens, maybe you'll be able to defeat me."

He took a card from his hand. "But that day is not today! Since you control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon Level Warrior as a Level 4 monster!" A man in a red superhero costume and cape with stars on his chest and helmet appeared on Yusei's field.

 **Level Warrior ATK 300 DEF 600 LVL: 3→4**

"Next, I summon Road Synchron!" This monster was golden with a large crown and steamrollers for legs.

 **Road Synchron ATK 1600 DEF 800 LVL: 4**

"I tune the Level 4 Road Synchron to the Level 4 Level Warrior!" Road Synchron became four green rings that encircled Level Warrior, who became four white stars. Light surged through the rings as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward! Level 8! Road Warrior!"

His Synchro Monster was a giant in gold and blue armor with claws on its hands and a similar crown to Road Synchron.

 **Road Warrior ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LVL: 8**

"Road Warrior's monster effect!" Yusei proclaimed. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Tuningware!" A small machine man with a pot over its head joined Road Warrior on the field.

 **Tuningware ATK 100 DEF 300 LVL: 1**

"I activate the effect of Jet Synchron in my Graveyard!" Yusei then said. "By discarding one card, I can Special Summon Jet Synchron from the Graveyard! I send Shield Warrior to the Graveyard to resurrect Jet Synchron!"

 **Jet Synchron ATK 500 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"Because there is a Tuner monster on my field, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK 800 DEF 800 LVL: 2**

"I tune the Level 1 Jet Synchron to the Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Tuningware!" Jet Synchron became a green ring that encircled his other two monsters, which became three white stars. Light surged through the ring.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 4! Armory Arm!"

A grey and black hand with red metal claws was summoned to Yusei's field.

 **Armory Arm ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LVL: 4**

"What kind of monster is that?" Shun wondered.

"Since they left the field, Jet Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog are banished. And because Tuningware was used to Synchro Summon," Yusei continued, "I draw one card!" He did, then played it. "I activate the Spell Card: One for One! By discarding a monster card, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand or Deck! I discard Speed Warrior to Special Summon Turbo Booster!" Turbo Booster was a small yellow machine with two extended launchpads for arms.

 **Turbo Booster ATK 0 DEF 0 LVL: 1**

"I activate the effect of Jet Warrior in the Graveyard!" Yusei said. "By Tributing a Level 2 or lower monster, I can Special Summon Jet Warrior in Defense Position! I Tribute Turbo Booster. Now, resurrect, Jet Warrior!"

 **Jet Warrior ATK 2100 DEF 1200 LVL: 5**

Yusei played the last card in his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! With this card, I resurrect Junk Synchron!"

 **Junk Synchron ATK 1300 DEF 500 LVL: 3**

"I tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 5 Jet Warrior!" Junk Synchron became three green rings that encircled Jet Warrior, who became five white stars. Light surged through the rings as Yusei chanted.

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate! Level 8! Junk Destroyer!"

His second Level 8 Synchro Monster was as large as Road Warrior and was primarily black and gold in color. It had four arms, a crown on its head, and a silver X-shaped cross on its back.

 **Junk Destroyer ATK 2600 DEF 2500 LVL: 8**

"T-Three Synchro Summons in one turn?" Shun said, amazed at the line-up of Yusei's monsters.

"Junk Destroyer's monster effect!" Yusei announced. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the total number of non-Tuner monsters I used to summon it!"

"What?"

"I used one non-Tuner, so I'll destroy your face-down card! Tidal Energy!" Shun watched as his face-down Adversity Trap Card was destroyed. His eyes widened in shock.

"I activate the effect of Armory Arm!" Yusei declared. "Once per turn, I can equip it to a Synchro Monster I control. I equip it to Road Warrior!" Armory Arm attached itself to Road Warrior's right hand. "The monster equipped with Armory Arm gains 1000 attack points, and when it destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, my opponent takes that monster's attack points as damage!"

 **Road Warrior ATK 3000→4000**

"What?" Shun said again, floored by what Yusei just said. "But… but that means…"

"It's over," Yusei said quietly. "Go, Road Warrior! Attack Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Protrusions on Road Warrior's back fired off, pushing Road Warrior into the sky. Yusei and Shun watched as Road Warrior climbed higher and higher, going after Satellite Cannon Falcon. When they lost sight of it, they turned to their Duel Disks. Yusei saw Road Warrior in the stratosphere, facing off against Satellite Cannon Falcon.

"End this, Road Warrior!" Yusei declared. "Power Gear Claw!" Road Warrior struck out with Armory Arm, creating a giant golden claw that engulfed Satellite Cannon Falcon. Shun watched with horror as his monster was slowly crushed and then exploded. When it did, Shun felt a few electric shocks for the damage.

 **Shun: 4000→3000 LP**

"And now Armory Arm's effect activates!" Yusei said. "When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! Satellite Cannon Falcon had 3000 attack points, so you take 3000 points of damage!"

Road Warrior turned from facing outer space to the planet and thrust its claw towards the planet, creating another giant golden claw. Shun glanced upward as a giant golden fist came down from the sky, right at him.

Part of him was tempted to run away. Instead, he closed his eyes.

The blast hit him, generating a great wind that knocked over Yusei's and Rio's Duel Runners where they stood nearby. Yusei remained where he stood, watching until the energy and smoke dissipated. Shun was still standing there, the area around him unruined, given that Yusei's Duel Disk wasn't in Real Solid Vision.

 **Shun: 3000→0 LP**

Shun opened his eyes. "I lost," he said. Before Yusei could respond, they heard someone clapping. The two of them turned to the sound. It was Akaba Reiji, surrounded by Akaba Corporation security officers.

"Well done, Yusei," Reiji said. "I never doubted you could handle a Heartland survivor."

Shun gasped. "You know!?" he shouted. "You know about Heartland!?"

"Yes, and I have many things to discuss with you," Reiji told him. "But we should talk somewhere else. With the show the two of you put on, Arcadia might send people here to investigate."

Yusei narrowed his eyes. The only member of Arcadia he wanted to talk to was Akiza, and he suspected she wouldn't be the one Sayer would send here.

"Yusei," Reiji said, turning to him. "You should know that Rio arrived at the infirmary about ten minutes ago. She's stable now, but she'll be in bed for the next few days."

"… That's some good news," Yusei said. "But… what is this about Heartland?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, not yet at least," Reiji told him. "As for mister…"

"Kurosaki Shun."

"Kurosaki-san," Reiji said, speaking to Shun now. "I would understand if you don't trust me, but I am no ally to Academia or Arcadia. In fact, I am their enemy."

Shun narrowed his eyes. While he was suspicious of Reiji, he had believed Yusei when he told him he was no friend of Arcadia. There was hatred there, an intense one. And if Yusei worked for Reiji, it seemed unlikely he was an ally of Arcadia either.

"I'll listen to what you have to say," Shun said to Reiji. "But in a more secure location than this."

"Agreed," Reiji said, then turned back to Yusei. "Yusei, if you have any questions about what is happening, I'll answer them later. Right now, you need to go to Rio."

Yusei hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. I'll unlock her Duel Runner so one of your people can drive it back."

"Good," Reiji said. He turned back to Shun and gestured to his limousine. "Shall we?"

Shun stood still for a few seconds, then walked towards the car. Yusei, meanwhile, went over to his and Rio's Runners and pushed them back up so they were straight. One of Reiji's people came over as Yusei unlocked Rio's Runner for him.

"Be careful with it," he told the agent, getting on his own Duel Runner and putting his helmet on. "It's a custom model." After saying that, he started the engine and raced towards IDA, the agent on Rio's Runner behind him.

* * *

Yusei walked into the IDA infirmary. Damon, who'd been sitting in a chair by a bed, stood up.

"Yusei!" he said, looking relieved. "Glad to see that crazy Xyz duelist didn't hurt you."

"He wasn't crazy," Yusei said. "Just in pain." He looked down at the bed. Rio was in it, wearing a hospital gown with the sheets up to her shoulders.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Damon whispered. "The nurse said her injuries were bad, but not bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. She said she'll be fine in time for the finals."

"Then it's a good thing she has seven Numbers," Yusei said. Noticing Damon's surprised look, he added, "She sent me a message telling her she won two new Numbers."

"Damn," Damon whispered. "Oh! That reminds me! I have six Numbers now. That means all of us can enter the finals!"

Yusei smiled, but before he could say anything else, Rio stirred. The two seniors looked down as Rio slowly opened her eyes.

"Yusei?" she said slowly.

"I'm here," he said, moving to Damon's vacated chair.

"I'll head outside," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Give you two some privacy." He walked to the door, but before he left, he said, "Oh. Glad to see you wake up Rio. I hope you get better."

Once Damon left, Rio turned to Yusei. "I'm sorry, Yusei," she said. "I challenged Akiza to a duel and didn't think about the consequences of facing a Psychic Duelist. I really made a mess, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," Yusei said. "The mess is mine. And one I made myself. I called your Duel Disk, but Akiza answered it. She told me what happened, and that she was sorry about it. She also told me why you dueled her."

Rio frowned. "Yusei-."

"Don't," he interrupted. "Let me finish." There was silence between them before he spoke again, hanging his head. "When I left Okinawa, I swore I wouldn't speak of it. There was no point, nothing to gain from remembering it. It was too painful to talk about. That's why I never answered your questions when you asked…. But, that was a mistake."

He lifted his head up and looked into Rio's eyes. "If I had answered your questions… if I had told you why I left and what happened there… this wouldn't have happened. So… if you want to know what happened between me and Akiza, about the place I come from, I'll tell you. All you have to do is ask."

After a while, he said, "So? Do you want to ask me questions?"

"…Not right now." Yusei looked at her, surprised at that answer as she smiled at him. "I can tell you're uncomfortable talking about this. And… Akiza told me a few things about what happened. I think… I think I can wait a while. But… there is something you can do for me, Yusei."

"And that is?"

"Stay with me," Rio said, wincing as she lifted an arm out from under the sheets. "Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

Yusei didn't say anything. All he did was remove a glove and take Rio's hand. Rio smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Neither one of them noticed her Duel Disk on the nearby table. Or that the screen was active and flashing red.

* * *

 **Izinski Akiza vs. Kamishiro Rio**

 **Turn 1: Akiza**

Akiza Normal Summons Violet Witch (1100/1200/4). She activates the Field Spell Black Garden. She Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 2: Rio**

Rio draws. She Normal Summons Tripod Fish (300/1300/3). The effect of Black Garden activates. Since a monster was Normal or Special Summoned except by its effect, Tripod Fish's ATK is halved (Tripod Fish: 300→150), and a Rose Token is Special Summoned to Akiza's field (800/800/2). Since a Fish monster was Normal Summoned to her field, Rio Special Summons Shark Stickers (200/1000/3). Black Garden's effect activates again, halving Shark Stickers' ATK (Shark Stickers: 200→100) and Special Summoning another Rose Token to Akiza's field (800/800/2). Rio overlays the Level 3 Tripod Fish and Shark Stickers to Xyz Summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000/3). The effect of Black Garden activates again, halving Aero Shark's ATK (Aero Shark: 1900→950) and Special Summoning a third Rose Token to Akiza's field. Rio activates the effect of Aero Shark, detaching 1 Xyz Material and inflicting damage to Akiza equal to the number of cards in her hand x 400 (Akiza: 4000→2400 LP). Akiza activates the effect of Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest (1700/1000/4) in her hand, Special Summoning it since she took effect damage and inflicting damage to Rio equal to the damage she took (Rio: 4000→2400 LP). In addition, both players take no effect damage for the rest of the turn. Since Akiza Special Summoned a monster, Black Garden's effect halves Eco's ATK (Eco: 1700→850) and Special Summons a Rose Token to Rio's field (800/800/2).

Aero Shark attacks Eco, but Akiza activates her face-down Half Counter Trap Card. Since Rio's monster attacked Akiza's monster, Eco gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of Aero Shark during the Damage Step (Eco: 850→1800). The attack continues, and Aero Shark is destroyed (Rio: 2400→1550 LP) (Eco: 1800→850). Rio activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Frozen Force. Since a Water Xyz Monster she controlled was destroyed and sent to the GY, she Special Summons Aero Shark from the GY, then uses it as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon 1 Water Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher. She uses Aero Shark to Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake (2800/2100/4). The effect of Black Garden activates (Shark Drake: 2800→1400). Shark Drake attacks and destroys Eco (Akiza: 2400→1850 LP). Rio activates the effect of Shark Drake, detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest from Akiza's GY with 1000 less ATK (Eco: 1700→700). The effect of Black Garden activates, halving Eco's ATK (Eco: 700→350) and Special Summoning a second Rose Token to Rio's field (800/800/2). Shark Drake's effect lets it attack again, destroying Eco (Akiza: 1850→800 LP). Rio Sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, Akiza activates her face-down Trap Card Altar for Tribute, sending her Violet Witch to the GY to gain LP equal to Violet Witch's original ATK (Akiza: 800→1900 LP). Akiza activates the effect of Violet Witch. Since it was sent from the field to the GY, she adds 1 Plant monster with 1500 DEF or less from her Deck to her hand. She adds Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to her hand. Rio ends her turn.

 **Turn 3: Akiza**

Akiza draws. She activates the Spell Card Fragrance Storm, destroying 1 Rose Token on Rio's field to draw 1 card. Since that card is Hedge Guard, she shows it to Rio to draw 1 more card. Akiza Tributes 2 of her Rose Tokens to Tribute Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0/8). The effect of Black Garden activates, halving Amaryllis's ATK (Amaryllis: 2200→1100) and Special Summoning a Rose Token to Rio's field (800/800/2). Rio activates her face-down Trap Card Extreme Pressure Power, destroying the 2nd Rose Token on her field to draw 1 card. Akiza attacks the 1st Rose Token with Amaryllis, but it isn't destroyed (Rio: 1550→1250). The effect of Amaryllis activates, destroying itself after it attacks. Since Amaryllis was destroyed, Rio takes 800 damage, but Rio activates her face-down Life Regeneration, increasing her LP by the damage she would have taken (Rio: 1250→2050). Akiza Sets 1 card. She switches her Rose Token to Defense Position. During the End Phase, she banishes Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest from her GY to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (2200/0/8) from the GY to her field in Defense Position. Black Garden halves Amaryllis's ATK (Amaryllis: 2200→1100) and Special Summons a Rose Token to Rio's field (800/800/2). Akiza ends her turn.

 **Turn 4: Rio**

Rio draws. She activates the Spell Card Cards from the Deep, banishing Tripod Fish, Shark Stickers, and Submersible Carrier Aero Shark from her GY to draw 3 cards. Rio activates the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Black Garden. Since Black Garden left the field, the ATK of Amaryllis and Shark Drake return to normal (Amaryllis: 1100→2200) (Shark Drake: 1400→2800). Rio activates the Spell Card Instant Overlay, attaching it to Shark Drake as an Xyz Material since it has no Xyz Materials. Rio activates the Spell Card Token Draw, drawing 2 cards since she controls 2 Rose Tokens, but they cannot attack and they are destroyed during the End Phase. Shark Drake attacks Amaryllis, but Akiza activates her face-down Trap Card Rose Blizzard, negating the attack and switching Shark Drake to Defense Position. Rio activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Rank-Down-Magic Ocean Fall. By using a Water Xyz Monster as Material, she can Xyz Summon a Water Xyz Monster with a lower Rank. Rio performs a Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution on Shark Drake to Xyz Summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark (2000/2000/3). Nightmare Shark attacks Amaryllis, but Akiza discards Hedge Guard to negate Amaryllis' destruction by battle, and after the Damage Step, Amaryllis' ATK is halved until the End Phase (Amaryllis: 2200→1100). Rio activates the Spell Card Frozen Rain, dealing 300 damage times Nightmare Shark's ranks since she didn't inflict battle damage this turn (Akiza: 1900→1000). Rio Sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, the 2 Rose Tokens on her field are destroyed because of Token Draw, and Amaryllis' ATK returns to normal (Amaryllis: 1100→2200).

 **Turn 5: Akiza**

Akiza draws. She activates the Spell Card of Demise, drawing until she has 5 cards in her hand. She Normal Summons Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000/3). Since Twilight Rose Knight was Normal Summoned, she Special Summons Evil Thorn (100/300/1) from her hand. Akiza tunes the Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight to Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 2 Rose Token to Synchro Summon Splendid Rose (2200/2000/6). Akiza switches Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to Attack Position. Akiza activates the effect of Splendid Rose, banishing Hedge Guard from her GY to halve Nightmare Shark's ATK (Nightmare Shark: 2000→1000). Splendid Rose attacks Nightmare Shark and destroys it (Rio: 2050→850 LP). Rio activates her face-down Trap Card Shark Splash. Since a "Shark" monster she controlled was destroyed, she Special Summons Nightmare Shark in Defense Position, reduces its ATK by 1000 (Nightmare Shark: 2000→1000/2000/3), then inflicts its current ATK as damage to Akiza. Akiza activates the Quick-Play Spell Ring of Defense, making the effect damage 0. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks and destroys Nightmare Shark. The effect of Amaryllis activates, destroying itself and inflicting 800 damage to Rio. Rio activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card Xyz Charge Up, which makes the damage 0. Akiza activates the effect of Splendid Rose, banishing Evil Thorn from her GY to halve Splendid Rose's ATK (Splendid Rose: 2200→1100) and allow it to attack again. Splendid Rose attacks Rio directly (Rio: 850→0 LP). Akiza wins.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Shun vs. Fudo Yusei**

 **Turn 1: Shun**

Shun Normal Summons Raidraptor – Skull Eagle (1000/500/3). He activates Raidraptor – Call, which lets him Special Summon a monster with the same name as a "Raidraptor" monster he controls from his hand or Deck in Defense Position. He Special Summons a second Skull Eagle from his Deck (1000/500/3) in Defense Position. Shun overlays the two Level 3 Skull Eagles to Xyz Summon Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle (1000/0/3). As they were used as Xyz Materials, the effects of both Skull Eagles activate, increasing the ATK of the Xyz Summoned monster by 300 each (Fiend Eagle: 1000→1600). Shun activates the effect of Fiend Eagle, detaching 1 Xyz Material during either player's turn to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. Shun chooses Fiend Eagle, but Yusei activates the effect of Damage Gardna in his hand, discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Damage Gardna (0/2200/6) as he would take effect damage. The damage is reduced to 0, and as long as Damage Gardna is face-up on the field, neither player takes effect damage. Shun Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Yusei**

Yusei draws. He activates the Tuning Spell Card, adding Junk Synchron from his Deck to his hand and sending the top card of his Deck (Damage Eater) to the Graveyard. He Normal Summons Junk Synchron (1300/500/3). He activates the effect of Junk Synchron, Special Summoning the Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800/2) in his GY to his field in Defense Position with its effects negated. Since he Special Summoned a monster from the GY, Yusei Special Summons Doppelwarrior (800/800/2) in Attack Position. Yusei tunes the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 2 Doppelwarrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (2300/1300/5). Since Doppelwarrior was used to Synchro Summon, Yusei Special Summons 2 Doppel Tokens (400/400/1 each) in Attack Position. Since Junk Warrior was Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Level 2 and below monsters Yusei controls (Junk Warrior: 2300→3900). Junk Warrior attacks Fiend Eagle, but Shun activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force, negating the attack and using Fiend Eagle as material to summon an Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher. Shun uses Fiend Eagle to Xyz Summon Raidraptor – Rise Falcon (100/2000/4) in Defense Position. Yusei Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Shun**

Shun draws. He switches Rise Falcon to Attack Position, then detaches 1 Xyz Material to activate its effect. It gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters (Rise Falcon: 100→5200). Rise Falcon attacks Junk Warrior, but Yusei activates his face-down Synchro Barrier, Tributing Junk Warrior. Now, he takes no damage until the End Phase. Rise Falcon attacks and destroys Quillbolt Hedgehog, the 2 Doppel Tokens, and Damage Gardna. Shun Sets 1 card. He ends his turn, and the ATK of Rise Falcon return to normal (Rise Falcon: 5200→100).

 **Turn 4: Yusei**

Yusei draws. He activates his face-down Trap Card Descending Lost Star, Special Summoning Junk Warrior (2300/1300/5) from the GY in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, and its battle position cannot be changed (Junk Warrior: 1300→0/5→4). Yusei Normal Summons Jet Synchron (500/0/1). He tunes the Level 1 Jet Synchron to Level 4 Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon Jet Warrior (2100/1200/5). Since Jet Synchron was sent to the GY as Synchro Material, Yusei can add 1 "Junk" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds Junk Defender to his hand. Since Jet Warrior was Synchro Summoned, Yusei can return 1 card Shun controls to his hand. He returns Rise Falcon to Shun's Extra Deck. Jet Warrior attacks Shun directly, but Shun activates his face-down Counter Trap Necro Raptor, making the battle damage 0 and Special Summoning Raidraptor – Fiend Eagle (1000/0/3) from his GY. Yusei ends his turn.

 **Turn 5: Shun**

Shun draws. He activates the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force, letting him Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher. He Ranks Up Fiend Eagle and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon Raidraptor – Stranger Falcon (2000/2000/5). Shun activates the effect of Stranger Falcon, detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy Jet Warrior and inflict damage to Yusei equal to its ATK. Yusei activates his face-down Trap Card Remote Revenge, negating Stranger Falcon's effect and destroying all Attack Position monsters Shun controls. Since a card was activated that would destroy a card while he controls a "Raidraptor" monster, Shun activates his face-down Counter Trap Raidraptor – Reversal, negating the effect of Remote Revenge and drawing 1 card. Since Remote Revenge was negated, the effect of Stranger Falcon goes through, destroying Jet Warrior, but Yusei activates the effect of the Damage Eater in his GY, banishing it to reduce the damage to 0 and increase his LP by the same amount (Yusei: 4000→6100 LP). Shun activates the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force in his hand, discarding it to add Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to his hand, which he then activates, targeting his Stranger Falcon. He Ranks Up Stranger Falcon and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon Raidraptor – Arsenal Falcon (2500/2000/7). Shun activates the effect of Arsenal Falcon, detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon Raidraptor – Necro Vulture (1000/1600/4) from his Deck. Shun activates the effect of Necro Vulture, Tributing it to add Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force from his GY to his hand. He activates Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force, letting him Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher. He Ranks up Arsenal Falcon and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon (3000/2000/8). Satellite Cannon Falcon attacks Yusei directly. Since an opponent's monster declared a direct attack, Yusei Special Summons Junk Defender from his hand (500/1800/3) in Defense Position. Satellite Cannon Falcon attacks and destroys Junk Defender. Shun Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Yusei**

Yusei draws. He activates Card of Demise, drawing until he has 5 cards in his hand. Since Shun controls a monster and Yusei doesn't, Yusei Special Summons Level Warrior as a Level 4 monster (300/600/4). Yusei Normal Summons Road Synchron (1600/800/4). Yusei tunes the Level 4 Road Synchron to the Level 4 Level Warrior to Synchro Summon Road Warrior (3000/1500/8). Yusei activates the effect of Road Warrior, which Special Summons 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine monster from his Deck. He Special Summons Tuningware (100/300/1). Yusei activates the effect of Jet Synchron in the GY, discarding Shield Warrior to Special Summon Jet Synchron (500/0/1), but it is banished when it leaves the field. Since there is a Tuner monster on his field, Yusei Special Summons Quillbolt Hedgehog from his GY (800/800/2), but it will be banished when it leaves the field. Yusei tunes Level 1 Jet Synchron to Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Tuningware to Synchro Summon Armory Arm (1800/1200/4). Since Tuningware was used to Synchro Summon, Yusei draws 1 card. Since they left the field, Jet Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog are banished. Yusei activates the Spell Card One for One, sending Speed Warrior from his hand to the GY to Special Summon Turbo Booster (0/0/1) from his Deck. Yusei activates the effect of Jet Warrior in his GY, Tributing Turbo Booster to Special Summon Jet Warrior (2100/1200/5) in Defense Position, but it will be banished when it leaves the field. Yusei activates the Spell Card Monster Reborn, Special Summoning Junk Synchron from his GY (1300/500/3). Yusei tunes the Level 3 Junk Synchron to the Level 5 Jet Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (2600/2500/8). Since Junk Destroyer was Synchro Summoned, Yusei can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for it. Yusei destroys Shun's Set card (Adversity). Yusei activates the effect of Armory Arm, equipping it to Road Warrior and increasing its ATK by 1000 (Road Warrior: 3000→4000). Road Warrior attacks and destroys Satellite Cannon Falcon (Shun: 4000→3000 LP). Since the monster equipped with Armory Arm destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the GY, Shun takes damage equal to Satellite Cannon Falcon's ATK (Shun: 3000→0 LP). Yusei wins.

* * *

 _ **Damage Gardna  
**_ _Attribute: EARTH Type: [Warrior/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 2200 Level: 6  
_ _When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step); You can discard 1 card and Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, reduce that damage to 0. Neither player takes effect damage. When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step); you can banish this card from your GY; reduce that damage to 0, and you do not take effect damage for the rest of the turn._

 _ **Rank-Down-Magic Ocean Fall  
**_ _Quick-Play Spell Card  
_ _Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 WATER Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The monster Xyz Summoned by this effect gains this effect.  
_ _-When this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
_ _Once per Duel, when this card is in your GY, you can: Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or lower WATER Xyz Monster from your GY, and attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 26 - Operation Reira_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you to dvdryms for giving me permission to use their summon chant for Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon. I tried writing my own, but I thought dvdryms' was pretty badass and better than anything I came up with.

So, this chapter revealed that what happened to Rio was she dueled Akiza, and it was not Thomas or Quattro, or Vector. That said, raychiu's review gave me an idea for a future duel, so thanks for that.

This chapter also had the duel between Yusei and Shun. Now, some people might be upset that Shun didn't damage Yusei at all. The reason for that was to show that while Shun is a good duelist - which is why Yusei didn't damage him until the last turn - his rage got in the way and inhibited his thinking so he continually underestimated Yusei and made moves that hindered himself more than Yusei.

Also, and this is the big thing, we learned more about the past between Akiza and Yusei. Both of them are originally from Okinawa, which is this fanfic's version of the Synchro Dimension. And as Akiza mentioned, they were friends with Jack, Crow, and Shinji. We didn't get the full story, but we will later.

In addition, I decided to do something I've done for Hidden Memories, and that is include a summary of the duels at the end so that if anyone got lost, they can check the summary at the end.

Thank you for reading Chapter 25 of Academy of Chaos. Which of these two duels was your favorite? Who do you think should end up with Yusei: Akiza or Rio? Please post a review of the chapter, as feedback is an essential part of this work.


	26. Chapter 26: Operation Reira

**Chapter 26: Operation Reira**

As Shun walked into the limousine, he had to admit he wasn't sure why he was doing this. Maybe it was because he was still in shock after Fudo Yusei countered every single move he made in their duel and won having taken no damage. Maybe it was because it was late in the day and he was tired and therefore open to suggestions. Or maybe because he was desperate. He suspected it was the last one.

After he got inside, Akaba Reiji followed him in. "Take us to the Akaba Corporation Tower," he told Nakajima.

"Yes, sir."

Shun looked at Reiji suspiciously. "The Akaba Corporation? I thought you were a school director."

"I am. And I am also the CEO of the Akaba Corporation," Reiji said. "The two seniors you dueled – Damon McCross and Fudo Yusei – are heavily involved in campus life. If you were to come to IDA, the chances of you running into them would be too high. It's much safer for us to talk at my company's headquarters."

Shun narrowed his eyes. "That Fusion duelist, Damon McCross… are you certain he isn't from Academia?"

"Yes," Reiji said. "He's been going to IDA for about three years now. The background checks my people perform are very thorough. I feel very confident in saying that none of my students are from Academia."

Shun thought about that, then said, "How do you know about Academia? About Heartland and Arcadia?"

"Because of my father," Reiji said. Shun raised an eyebrow. "My father, Akaba Leo, is the leader of Academia," he explained. "The one called the Professor."

"What!?" Shun said, eyes wide with horror. "Then… this is a trap! You're taking me to Academia!"

"No," Reiji said calmly. "I was telling you the truth when I said that Academia and Arcadia are my enemies. You see, over three years, my father disappeared. He didn't schedule a flight or make an announcement that he was leaving or anything remotely like that. He just vanished out of thin air.

"Then, one day, I gained access to his personal laboratory. I had never been inside it before and what I found was… world-shattering."

Shun narrowed his eyes. He was still suspicious of Reiji, but he was willing to listen to this story.

"In my father's lab was a teleportation device. A prototype to the ones Academia used to enter Heartland, I imagine."

"A teleporter?" Shun mused, thinking back on the invasion. When he examined Academia's Duel Disk, Dr. Faker had found what he believed to be teleportation technology, but he wasn't able to reverse engineer it. There was something missing – some other factor behind how it worked that Dr. Faker couldn't figure out.

"Yes," Reiji said. "Being the curious young man that I was, I entered it. And was teleported to Academia."

"You were there?" Shun asked. "You've been to Academia?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is," Reiji told him. "I know it is an island, but not which ocean it is in. Finding its location has been a goal of mine for the last three years, but I have yet to succeed. But back to my story…

"Not long after I arrived, I found a young girl named Serena being chased by what I assumed were security officers. I was incredibly shocked to see them summon monsters in Real Solid Vision; my father had been working on it before he left. Evidently, he finished it and gave it to Academia. I helped the girl get away, but soon after we were surrounded. That was when my father showed himself."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "His people took Serena back to whatever place she was supposed to stay, then they attached a miniature teleporter to my wrist. A one-way ticket back to Tokyo. Before I was sent back, however, I demanded answers from my father. About why he left my mother and me. The answer he gave… he said he had been recruited to save the world."

"Save the world?" Shun repeated, outraged. "How does destroying my home save the world!?"

"I don't know," Reiji said. "And he didn't elaborate further before the teleporter they placed on me sent me away. But as soon as I returned, I checked the teleporter at the Akaba Corporation. My act of going through it had drained its power source, to the point where only one more trip would be possible. I thought about going back, but I realized I would have the same experience as before. My father would not listen to me and send me back to Tokyo again."

He paused, then continued. "So instead I approached an old friend of my father's. Someone who I believed would be able to convince my father to abandon his plans and return to me and my mother. He went through the teleporter and… that is all I know. I haven't heard from that person in three years. Obviously, he didn't succeed because Heartland was attacked, but I don't know his fate. I don't know if he made it to my father and was imprisoned, or if the teleporter sent him somewhere else. I don't even know if he is alive or not. But since then…

"I have been preparing for the day Akaba Leo turns his gaze to Tokyo. Just as his invasion of Heartland was inevitable, he will send people to Tokyo one day."

"What?" Shun said, narrowing his eyes. "He couldn't attack Tokyo. Heartland was isolated even before it was attacked. The chances of someone finding out about it were always low. Tokyo is one of the largest cities in the world. If he attacked, the entire world would inevitably find out."

"I didn't say attack," Reiji clarified. "I said he will send people here. My excursion to Academia, combined with your efforts here in Tokyo, confirmed something to me." He pressed a button on the inside of the limousine door, and several screens popped up. They were images taken from security cameras. Shun narrowed his eyes on seeing one of him, Ruri, and Yuto at the train station. That was the day they came to Tokyo.

"Those two people with you," Reiji said. "They are Resistance members, too, aren't they? What are their names?"

Shun was silent for a long moment, then quietly said, "My sister Ruri and my best friend Yuto."

 _Ruri,_ Reiji thought, narrowing his eyes. He had asked Rio to talk to Yuzuki about her Dark Anthelion Dragon and where she got it. Rio in turn had told Reiji that it had been a gift from a girl named Ruri.

 _So Fujita Yuzuki had contact with a member of the Resistance,_ Reiji mused. _Does that mean… Fujita-san knows about Heartland?_

He turned his attention back to Shun, who continued speaking. "We came to this city to find Arcadia, defeat them, and find out what their connection to Academia was. If Sayer has knowledge about where Academia is or how to undo their card-sealing technology…" Reiji nodded. He could see why either of those would be helpful. "But... not long after we came to Tokyo, my sister disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Reiji said, surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes. We fell into an Arcadia ambush. Yuto and I managed to escape, but Ruri was nowhere to be found. All we found was a girl who had her face, but wasn't her."

"Fujita Yuzuki," Reiji guessed. When Shun turned to him, he said, "Fujita-san is a freshman at my school. One of the best in fact, despite what one of my senior faculty thinks. She's also one of the few duelists in the world to practice Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum Summoning?" Shun repeated, frowning. He'd heard about Pendulum Summoning, but he'd never fought an opponent who used it.

"Since coming to IDA, Fujita-san and her friend Sakaki Yuya have only grown in strength," Reiji said. "As of the Number Tournament, they have both added Fusion and Xyz Summoning to their arsenals."

Fusion and Xyz together? Shun scowled on hearing that. Doing such a thing… it was insulting to him! Then Shun remembered something Reiji had said.

"You said your experience at Academia and our coming here to Tokyo confirmed something to you. What was it?"

Reiji turned to Shun. "That for some reason, which I do not know, the Professor has an interest in girls that have the same face. The girl I met at Academia, Serena, had the same face as Fujita-san and your sister."

"What?" Shun said, surprised. Now there was a third girl who looked like his sister? "Why would your father care about girls who look the same? Is he some creepy pervert who's into teenage girls?"

"My father is many things, but perversion has always been beneath him," Reiji said. "I don't know why, but my father wants these girls. With Fujita-san here in Tokyo, he'll send people here eventually. It's inevitable. The most I can do is prepare for what is coming. That means keeping you and your friends in Tokyo out of Arcadia's hands. And providing Sayer a distraction."

"A distract-. The Number Tournament," Shun said, realization hitting him. "Arcadia was tracking us by our summoning energy. You made Xyz Monsters for the tournament to confuse them."

"It didn't take long for me to find out about Heartland," Reiji told him. "It took even less time to find out about Arcadia's involvement. I'm not sure why Arcadia was brought in, but when I discovered they were in Heartland, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you or your comrades would come to Tokyo to fight them. Thus, I devised the Number Tournament. 100 duelists from the top four Duel Academies in Japan, each armed with a powerful Xyz Monster. Their summoning energy would serve to mask yours and confuse Sayer enough that I would be able to approach you. Though I admit, I hoped to find you before you engaged my students."

"… So now what? Are you going to help me take down Arcadia?"

"Yes. But not until the tournament is over."

"What? But my sister-!"

"Is not with Arcadia."

"What?" Shun said, surprised.

"Not long after you arrived in this city, Fujita Yuzuki and Sakaki Yuya were kidnapped by Arcadia. I was able to secure their release, and to ensure that it didn't happen again, one of my students hacked into Arcadia's servers and retrieved all information on them. She also took the precaution of downloading all security footage in the week prior to that. I've analyzed that footage personally, and I can tell you that your sister has never set foot in Arcadia."

That made Shun feel better, but it also confused him. "Then… where is she? Where is Ruri? If she was still in Tokyo, she would have tried to find me or Yuto somehow."

"I'm afraid I don't know," Reiji said. He decided not to mention to Shun that Yuzuki was in possession of one of Ruri's cards. That would bring them into contact, and he didn't want that. Not yet, at least. "What I do know is this: Once the Number Tournament is over, I will bring down Arcadia. And I will need your help to do it. Will you work with me to put an end to Sayer's and my father's plans?"

Shun was silent for the next four blocks. "So long as your objectives align with mine," he said. "I'll work with you. But I have a request."

"And that is?"

"Let me talk to Fujita Yuzuki," Shun asked. When Reiji raised an eyebrow, he said, "Yuto and I found her near the last place Ruri was. She might know something about what happened to her. And even if she doesn't know, she should know about the Professor. And that he wants her."

Reiji shook his head. "No. I cannot let you talk to her."

"But-."

"She has been through enough already," Reiji interrupted. "Her and Sakaki Yuya. The man I told you I sent to talk to my father? That was Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father. Neither of them knows why he disappeared. Because I asked Yusho to go, they experienced three years of unnecessary pain." He narrowed his eyes. "And it's not just Yuya's father. They were kidnapped by Arcadia, and the footage I saw… it's a miracle the two of them are willing to leave IDA's campus. No. They've suffered enough pain for now. I won't add to it. Not until I have to." He glanced at Shun, whose expression was blank. "If you approach Fujita Yuzuki before I agree to it, our alliance is off. Whatever information she has about your sister will have to wait."

"… Fine," Shun finally said. While he didn't like it, he understood why Reiji didn't want him talking to Yuzuki. And as loath as he was to admit it, he needed Reiji's help to take down Arcadia. So he wouldn't talk to Yuzuki about Ruri. Of course, that didn't mean Yuto couldn't…

"Sir," Nakajima spoke up from the driver's seat as they parked. "We're here."

"Ah. Akaba Corporation headquarters," Reiji said as Nakajima opened the door. Shun followed him and stared at the massive skyscraper in front of him. "We do, of course, still have more things to discuss. If you'll follow me…" Reiji walked up the steps towards the entrance. After only a moment's hesitation, Shun followed him.

* * *

Himika Akaba walked from the infirmary to the director's office, Reira walking behind her. After making sure that Kamishiro Rio was going to make a full recovery, she'd stayed a while to talk to Damon McCross and Fudo Yusei. She understood that Rio was their friend, but she told them to focus on the tournament, then congratulated them for acquiring six Numbers. Or in Yusei's case, seven. Now however, she had work to do, and Reiji's office was the best place to do it. She knew Reiji wouldn't be there; he was planning to take the Heartland survivor to company headquarters to keep him away from Damon and Yusei – and the rest of the students. Despite Reiji's confidence that there were no Academia spies at IDA, Himika didn't want to take chances. Besides, the presence of someone who was not a student or faculty would raise questions. Questions she did not want to answer.

Before she hit the top floor, however, she ran into one of her employees. "Ah, Tio," she said. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought the director assigned you to the park for cleanup. What are you doing here?"

"The director reassigned me, madam Chairwoman," Tio answered, bowing slightly to her. "Considering how late it's gotten, he asked that I take young Reira-sama home."

Himika raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. Reira does go home around this time, but Nakajima is usually the one to take her home."

"The director required Nakajima's help for a high-security project," Tio said. "I'm afraid I don't know the nature of the project, but I understood it would take up most of the night. The director believed I was suitable enough for the task of driving Reira-sama home."

Himika thought about it and sighed. She figured the high-security project was the Heartland survivor, and Reiji would want Nakajima's help with him. And Tio had been with the company for years; while not as trustworthy as Nakajima, he was qualified enough for this.

"Reira," she said, startling the young girl and causing her to stare up at her. "Tio here is taking you home. Understood?" Reira turned to Tio, stared at him, then nodded. Himika smiled. "Good girl. I'll be home in a few hours myself. Goodbye, Tio."

"Goodbye, madam Chairwoman," Tio responded, bowing to her as she left. He held out his hand to Reira. "Come with me, Reira-sama." Reira ignored him and started walking towards the garage where the cars were parked. Tio caught up with her and walked behind her. As he did so, his face morphed into a psychotic smirk and his eyes glowed dark pink.

 _Yes. Well done, Tio,_ the voice spoke into his mind. _Now bring the child to me. Bring her to me and you will receive your just reward._

* * *

"I still can't believe how close that duel was," Yuya said to Yuzuki as they walked down the street. It was mostly abandoned as it was almost twilight, but the two were still walking around Tokyo, looking for opponents. "I mean, Leila defeated both of my Fusion Monsters and Utopia. It took everything I had just to force a draw."

"It was an amazing duel," Yuzuki agreed. "But what she said… about you and me still being able to become stronger. Do you think she's right?"

"Of course," Yuya said excitedly. "Think about it: you and I have both become better duelists through learning Fusion and Xyz Summoning. Imagine how skilled we'll become if we learn Rank-Up-Magic or Contact Fusion or… Synchro Summoning! That would be something, wouldn't it? Mastering all three Extra Deck techniques?"

Yuzuki smiled at Yuya's enthusiasm. She liked seeing him like this, happy and smiling. Not like how he was when she dueled Sayer.

Her mood dropped instantly as she frowned. That duel… if Leila's and Yuya's duel was the best she'd seen, her duel with Sayer had been the worst. Forced to duel while wearing that helmet, getting struck with his psychic powers, watching Yuya fall…

"Hey." Yuzuki started and realized Yuya was watching her, his concern evident. "Are you alright, Yuzuki? Is something wrong?"

"N-No," she said, trying to smile. "Just…" She turned away, and seeing her reflection in a window, changed the subject. "Do you think I should change my hair?"

"What?" Yuya said, not expecting that. "Why?"

"Well, uh, I mean, black's really good, but I was wondering if it would look better if it was a different color. I read an article online that teal and pink together equals being modern and pretty, so I thought-."

"Yuzuki," Yuya interrupted. "What's going on? Why are we talking about your hair?"

Yuzuki pouted. "I had thought you would be happy I asked you about changing it. Since you got so upset I didn't tell you I was going to dye it last time."

"I wasn't upset!"

"You screamed and pointed at me like I was a witch."

"And then you hit me with your fan!"

"Because you screamed at me!"

Yuya turned red. "Okay, I do admit I would have liked it if you told me you were going to change your hair, but… it's your hair, not mine. You can do what you want with it. Although, now that we're on this topic… why _did_ you change your hair?"

Yuzuki smiled and shrugged. "Why not?"

"That's it?"

"What? Do I need some deep personal reason to change my hair?"

"Uh... no. I just thought…"

Yuzuki sighed. "Honestly… I was just tired of the color pink."

Yuya stared at her. "But… pink's your favorite color. Most of your shirts are pink. You're wearing pink socks now!"

"Yes," Yuzuki said. "And my hair is two shades of pink while my eyes are another shade. I was getting tired of being 'the pink girl.' I thought if I changed my hair, it would help give me a new sense of self."

"… And did it?"

"Too soon to say," Yuzuki answered. "Seriously though, do you think I should change my hair? It doesn't have to be teal, but-."

"Yuzuki," Yuya said, smiling at her in a way that made Yuzuki's heart leap. "You can change your hair to whatever color you want. It won't change the fact that you're my best friend."

Yuzuki turned deep red on hearing that. "T-Thank you, Yuya," she stuttered. Before Yuya could ask what was wrong with her, she walked away at a fast pace. "I-It's getting late. We should head back to IDA."

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Tio drove the limousine with Reira in the back seat down the street. Reira paid no attention to where they were going. She'd been through all this before. She had no reason to suspect it would be different now. She didn't see that they were on a different, mostly deserted street, or that the route they were taking was going the opposite direction of the Akaba residence. She couldn't see that Tio's eyes were still glowing pink.

 _Take a right at the light,_ the voice told him. _After that, it's a straight ten-minute drive to me. Bring the child to me!_

 _Yes, Master Vetrix,_ Tio thought as he noticed the light turn green. He started to turn, but then he felt like his head was about to split open.

"Oi! Wait up, Yuzuki!" Yuya shouted as Yuzuki walked ahead of him, trying to get her blush under control. Why was it so easy for Yuya to do that to her? All he had to do was smile at her and she felt like she was unraveling, like she needed him to keep her whole…

Before she could respond to him, though, her bracelet glowed. "Eh?" she said, staring at it. "What the-?" She glanced back at Yuya, whose pendant was glowing, too. They stared at each other, not knowing what was happening.

Tio blinked, his eyes returning to normal. What the-? Where was he? Was he driving? The last thing he remembered was being asked for help by a child in a silver mask. How had he-?

His attention was drawn by the building in front of him. Oh no! He'd been turning! He quickly pulled on the steering wheel, narrowly keeping the car from hitting anything. As he did so, he heard a scream in the back. He glanced in the back and saw Reira had been flung to the side, having not put on a seatbelt.

"Reira-sama?" Tio said, shocked. Why was he driving Reira-sama? Wasn't that Nakajima's job? "What-?" That's all he said before the world turned black.

Once the glows subsided, Yuzuki heard a crash and screamed. She turned to the sound and stared in shock. A limousine had crashed into a light pole, which had promptly fell on top of it. Yuya and Yuzuki quickly ran over to see what had happened.

Yuya ran over to the driver's side and saw the window was covered in cracks. The man in the driver's seat was muscular with red-purple spiky hair. He was also unconscious and bleeding from the forehead, having hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh man," Yuya said, panicking. He tried the door, but it was locked. "Hey! Sir! Wake up! You need to wake up!"

"Yuya! Get back here!" Yuya turned and saw Yuzuki was on the other side, looking at the backseat. Yuya ran over and as he followed her gaze, he gasped.

There was a child in the backseat, a small boy. He wore a turquoise hooded sweatshirt with a black cap over a blue and yellow striped shirt and grey cargo pants. There was also a patchwork teddy bear with him. He hadn't been wearing a seat belt, so he was sprawled over the backseat.

"We need to get them out!" Yuzuki said, the same panic in her voice that Yuya felt. "We need to help them!" Yuya tried the door, but like the driver's side, it was locked.

"Locked! I can't-!"

"Move!" Yuya glanced behind him, widened his eyes, and then jumped to the side. Yuzuki swung her Duel Disk and struck the window with its edge. Unfortunately, the glass was too strong. "Damn it! That should have worked!"

Yuya suddenly had an idea. Getting in between Yuzuki and the window, he made a silly face. "Yuzuki! Let's duel!"

"What?" Yuzuki said, confused. "Why are you doing that now? This isn't the time for a duel!"

"Come on!" he whined. "I know! Let's go find your dad! We could use some hot-blooded coaching! Or maybe we could go to that American restaurant near your apartment!"

"What? I hate that place!"

"But it's so good! The French fries are covered in so much grease, and the bacon makes your heart burn so much!"

"Yuya," Yuzuki grumbled, her face turning red again, this time from rage. Knowing what was about to happen, Yuya jumped to the side as she whipped her fan out and swung. But since he'd moved, she struck the window, which shattered.

"Huh?" Yuzuki said, her rage broken. She turned to Yuya. "Y-You did that on purpose!"

"Yes," Yuya said, running back to the window and reaching in. "Now just remember that feeling and break the driver out!" He shouted this to her as he pulled the boy out. Before she could run to the other side, they heard sirens. They turned to each other and instinct took over. They ran for it, Yuya still carrying the small boy.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Vetrix screamed as he fell to the floor and brought a hand to his mask.

"Father!" Quinton said, rushing to Vetrix's side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"That's," Vetrix grumbled, his one eye filled with anger and shock. "That shouldn't have been possible. Someone broke my control of that fool Tio!"

"What?" Quinton said, eyes wide with shock. Someone had broken Vetrix's control? Quinton had never seen that happen before. He didn't even know it was possible.

"Quinton," Vetrix said, turning to his eldest son. "I need you to get out there. Find the child and bring her back here. I need her for my plan to work. Hurry, son!"

"Yes, father!" Quinton said, nodding and standing up straight. As he left, Vetrix shouted after him.

"They were on 11th Street! About ten miles from here!" After Quinton left, Vetrix started muttering to himself. How? How was it possible? There was only kind of person who should be able to do that and-.

Vetrix's eye widened. He remembered when Trey had returned from his duel with Rio. He'd mentioned a girl who had seen his bracelet glow. A freshman from IDA. Was it possible? If she held the power, then… No, it couldn't have been. Only a true master such as himself should be able to do that, and there was no way a _child_ could be stronger than him. It had to be something else.

Vetrix growled. Whatever had done it, it was jeopardizing the plan he'd been spending weeks on making! Finding out about the trackers that Akaba Reiji hid in the Number cards, figuring out how to turn one of them into a backdoor program and then giving that Number to Kamishiro Rio, whose Duel Disk was connected to the IDA mainframe. Then waiting for her to play that Number so it could gain access not only to the data in her Duel Disk, but to the central computers of IDA and the Akaba Corporation. Then combing through those files before they were discovered to find a secret of Akaba Reiji's, something Vetrix could use against him. And what had he found?

Akaba Reiji had a little sister. An adopted sister from… somewhere. The files didn't say. But that sister was a weakness he could exploit against Reiji. Taking someone who had been accepted into the family and turning them into a weapon against that same family… as far as Vetrix was concerned, it would be the perfect revenge, even more perfect than winning Reiji's silly Number Tournament and exposing him for what his father had done to Vetrix!

Vetrix growled again, then silenced himself. There was no point in getting angry right now. What happened next was up to Quinton. If he succeeded in bringing the girl to Vetrix, then the plan could move forward. If not… then Vetrix would just have to adapt. He'd done it before. He could do it again.

 _Akaba Reiji_ , Vetrix thought angrily. _You will answer for what your father did to me!_

* * *

"This is not a good idea, Yuzuki," Yuya said to her.

"I know it isn't, but what other option do we have? We don't know the kid's name or his family, so what else could we do?"

"I get it, but," he sighed. "Why did we have to take him to _my_ house? You know how Mom gets."

"It's rude to talk about someone when they can hear you."

Yuya turned from where he was talking to Yuzuki and saw his mother. Yoko was cooking supper right now and was wearing an apron with Performapal Hip Hippo on it. "I understand why you brought him here. Don't worry. Until we find out who his parents are, he's welcome to stay here."

"Yeah, but-," Yuya sighed. "There's no helping it."

"Mmm." Yuya and Yuzuki turned to that sound. It was the boy they found, who Yuya had placed on the couch in his family room. Unlike Yuzuki's family, who lived in an apartment, Yuya's parents had their own house in the same district as You Show Duel School. Panicking over the sirens, it had been the first place they thought of.

The two friends watched as the boy opened his eyes. He turned his head, and seeing where he was, shot up. "Big brother!"

"Easy, easy," Yuzuki said, placing her hands on his shoulders. He glanced up at her smiling face. "Hey, don't worry. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Fujita Yuzuki. This here is my best friend, Sakaki Yuya."

"Hi," Yuya said, waving to the kid, who stared at him. "Uh…"

"And this is Yuya's mother Sakaki Yoko," Yuzuki said, gesturing to Yoko, who smiled and waved at the boy when he turned to her. "Now, please…" The boy turned back to her and saw her serious expression. "Could you please tell us your name? We need to know who your family is."

The child was silent for almost a minute, but then he eventually said, "Reira. My name is Reira."

Yuzuki smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Reira-kun."

"Chan."

"Eh?" Yuzuki said, confused.

"I… I'm a girl."

"WHAT!?" Yuya shouted, startling Yuzuki and Reira. "You… you're a girl!? But you-!"

THWACK!

Yuya brought his hands to his head, which was bruised from where Yuzuki hit him with her fan. "Don't shout like that!" she shouted at him. "You'll scare Reira-chan!" Then she glanced at Reira, who was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes. "Hahahahaha…" she laughed nervously as she put her fan away. "I'm… I'm sorry for that. Please don't mind us."

"In any event," Yoko interrupted, which made Yuya and Yuzuki turn to her. "Dinner is almost ready. Could you help me, Yuzuki? Yuya, keep an eye on Reira-chan. And don't scare her again."

"I didn't scare her," Yuya grumbled, still rubbing his head. However, he sat next to Reira and turned to her. "Hey. I'm sorry about that, too. Yuzuki gets high-strung sometimes. But most of the time, she's really nice. One of the nicest people I know, in fact."

He waited for Reira to say something, but she didn't. So he continued talking. He talked about Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi back at You Show, how they were really good friends and even good duelists. He talked about their friends at IDA; Milly, Gongenzaka, Leila, even Sawatari. He stopped for a while when he noticed Reira's eyes widen on hearing the word "IDA," but when she didn't say anything, he kept talking.

"Yuya!" He looked up as Yuzuki called to him. "Dinner's ready!" Yuya looked at the table and gasped at what he saw.

"Fried fish… Nikujaga… and… Mom… you made your stuffed pancakes!"

Yoko laughed. "They're aren't mine, Yuya. I simple modified one of Mokota Michio's recipes. Oh, that boy is so cute!" She practically shrieked on saying that last part, which made Yuya and Yuzuki sweatdrop as he sat down, and she guided Reira to a seat.

"It looks delicious!" Yuya said, trying to pick up one of the pancakes.

THWACK!

"Ow!" Yuya said, holding his head again after Yuzuki hit him with her fan.

"Oi!" she said, annoyed. "Say thank you first! It's bad manners when you have a guest!"

"Yes, ma'am," Yuya said, sitting back down. Yoko smiled at Reira.

"Eat as much as you want," she told him. "So let's dig in!"

"Thank you!" Yuya and Yuzuki said, then started eating. Yuya had an expression of bliss on his face as he started eating a stuffed pancake.

"Oh, these stuffed pancakes are heavenly, mom!"

"Sakaki-san," Yuzuki said to Yoko, "the nikujaga is delicious!"

"Thank you, Yuzuki," Yoko said, smiling to the girl, then turned to the other girl and frowned with concern. "You aren't going to eat anything?"

Reira was just sitting there, staring at her plate. "It's fine," Yoko said, smiling at her. "There's plenty of food."

"Reira." Reira turned to Yuzuki, who was smiling at her. "Please. Eat. There's plenty of food. I understand if you're worried about your brother, but I think he would want you to eat." Reira's eyes widened in response.

 _Mother…_ Reira looked at Yoko. This woman was to Yuya what Himika was to her, but… they were so different. Himika radiated seriousness and coldness, but Yoko… she seemed to radiate happiness and breathed with life. Reira picked up her chopsticks and started eating. Yuya, Yuzuki, and Yoko all smiled at her as she ate.

* * *

Nakajima listened as Reiji and Shun talked. Shun was telling Reiji about what happened in Heartland. When Academia attacked, what monsters they used, how many of them he believed they were, when Nakajima received a call. He stepped outside to take it, and was shocked by what the caller said.

"What!? But I'm the one who's supposed to-. Why was he-? I'll inform the director." He hung up and reentered the room. "Forgive me, director," he said, drawing their attention. "But there's a situation. A bad one."

Reiji narrowed his eyes then turned to Shun. "Would you wait here for a while? I need to see what this is." Shun narrowed his eyes, but nodded as Reiji left.

"What is it, Nakajima?"

"Sir, that was a call from the police. They picked up Tio in one of our limousines down on 11th Street. He'd crashed into a streetlight and was suffering a concussion."

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Why was Tio driving? I thought you assigned him to the cleanup squad in the park."

"I did sir, but that's not the most concerning part. The police told me they found a white, brown, and purple patchwork stuffed bear in the backseat."

Reiji's eyes widened in understanding. "Reira! Give me your phone." Nakajima handed it to him and Reiji typed in his mother's number.

"Yes?" Himika answered.

"It's me," Reiji said as he put it on speakerphone. He and Nakajima were the only ones here, so there was no one to listen in. Well, there was Shun in the next room, but the walls and doors were soundproofed. "Did you send Reira home with Tio?"

"Yes, he told me that Nakajima was working on a high-security project, so you sent him to take Reira home. Why?"

"I didn't send him," Reiji said in a low voice. He heard an intake of breath over the phone. "And the police just called Nakajima, saying they found him in a crashed limousine on 11th Street."

"11th Street? But that's the opposite direction of our home. Why would-?" She stopped talking, which Reiji interpreted as her realizing the truth. "Tio lied. He wasn't taking Reira home, he was kidnapping her! Was she in the car with him?"

"No, but her bear was." Himika growled over the phone.

"This is not a random act, it was planned. Is Tio still alive?"

"He's unconscious right now with a concussion, madam Chairwoman," Nakajima told her. "The police are taking him to the hospital as we speak."

"Then go there and speak to him, Nakajima," she ordered. "Find out why he did this. And after that, tell him he's fired."

"No."

"What?" Himika said, surprised to hear Reiji say that. "Why not? He didn't just betray the company, he betrayed our family! Why on Earth would you keep someone like that on the payroll?"

"I'm not certain Tio did this of his own freewill," Reiji told her, which confused her and Nakajima.

"I don't understand. Are you saying someone blackmailed or drugged him into obeying them?"

"No. I'm saying they forced him to," Reiji said, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me." He gave the phone to Nakajima and then turned back to the room and walked in.

"My apologies," he said to Shun. "But we'll have to continue this conversation later. An urgent matter has come up that demands my attention. I'll send someone up to escort you to a room for you to sleep." He left before Shun could say anything more than "Hey, wait-!"

"I think I know what happened to Tio," Reiji said to Nakajima and his mother. "I'm going to the hospital to speak to him myself. Nakajima, issue a general alert. Send out all available personnel to find Reira. If the person responsible for this is who I think it is, they won't give up."

"You know who Tio was working for?" his mother asked. "And you don't think Reira is with them?"

"Tio was meant to drive Reira to them," Reiji said. "He obviously didn't succeed, but since Reira wasn't there, that means someone intervened. That person likely took Reira with them, and it is doubtful they are the same people that manipulated Tio. We need to find her before they do."

"Understood, director," Nakajima said, nodding to him. "I'll keep you and the madam Chairwoman updated."

"I'll call you when Reira is safe, Mother," Reiji said to the phone. "Until then, it is best you stay at IDA. The security there will protect you."

"… Understood, Reiji-san," Himika finally said. "But if the search takes too long, I'll head out myself. We've put too much time and effort into Reira. I'm not losing her to a rival." She hung up, ending the call. Nakajima went towards the control room to issue the alert.

"Nakajima." He turned back to the director. "Send out the regulators as well. They are all expert duelists, and I suspect we'll need them to find Reira." Nakajima nodded and continued on his way. Reiji, meanwhile, headed for the garage to get a new car and driver.

 _Vetrix,_ he thought. _You're making a move sooner than I thought. And a very personal one. You will_ not _get away with this._

* * *

At the crash site, Quinton stood some ways back from the police, typing on his Duel Disk. He quickly hacked the nearby security cameras and downloaded the footage so Reiji couldn't use it. He narrowed his eyes as he watched what happened.

Tio had crashed the car and fallen unconscious, likely a result of Vetrix's mind control failing. Mere seconds after that, two teenagers came up to the car. One was a boy with green and red hair, wearing a red and white school uniform as a cape. The other was a girl with black and pink hair in a girl's version of the same uniform. He watched as the girl broke the glass of the backseat window with a paper fan – which she pulled out of nowhere – and the boy dragged Reira out of the backseat. They turned to face what Quinton assumed was the sound of the police sirens, then fled with Reira.

Quinton ended the footage and thought about what he saw. No clue as to what had caused Vetrix's control to break, but he knew where Reira was now. He just needed to find those two teenagers. A quick search in the city's directory revealed their names as Sakaki Yuya and Fujita Yuzuki. And both of them were IDA students.

That was troublesome. If they were IDA students, that meant Reiji was their teacher. Even if they didn't know who Reira was, they would bring her to IDA eventually. Quinton needed to find them and recover Reira before that happened.

* * *

After dinner, Yoko and Yuzuki had taken Reira up to Yuya's room so he could sleep there. Yuya had been moved to the guest room next to it. Seeing Reira fall asleep, Yoko went back downstairs to clean up while Yuya and Yuzuki went into the guest room to talk, after making calls to Gongenzaka and Milly to tell them they would be sleeping at their houses tonight instead of at IDA.

"I wonder where Reira came from," Yuzuki was saying.

"So do I," Yuya said. "It would be nice if she told us her last name, but she barely speaks. Do you… think something happened to her? To make her that way?"

"I don't know," Yuzuki replied with a frown. "She's very different from Ayu and the others back at You Show. But... she's still just a child. If we can help her, we should!"

"Agreed!"

In Yuya's bed, Reira tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare. A ruined house in a torn apart landscape. Soldiers running around her, bullets flying everywhere. And through all that, a voice, telling her to come with him, that he would protect her.

Reira gasped awake. "Brother!"

"Well," Yuya was saying, "tomorrow, we'll take her-." He stopped talking as he heard a noise from his room. He and Yuzuki ran to it. "Reira-!" Yuya said as he opened the door, then gasped. Reira was gone, the window open to the night. Yuya and Yuzuki quickly slid down a pole to downstairs. While Yuzuki explained to Yoko what was happening, Yuya ran outside.

"Reira!" he shouted as Yuzuki ran out after him. "Reira! Reira!"

Reira was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards IDA. "Wait for me, brother," she said as she walked.

Yuya and Yuzuki were quickly running down the street, both of them shouting Reira's name. Until eventually…

"There!" Yuzuki said, pointing to a nearby bridge. Yuya glanced up and saw Reira walking on it. They ran up the bridge and finally caught up to Reira.

"Reira-chan, where are you going?" Yuzuki asked her as Reira stopped.

"… To my brother. He needs me," she answered.

"Your brother?" Yuya said. "We can take you to him if you want. But… what's his name? We can't help you if you don't tell us his name."

Reira was silent, then started walking again. "Reira, please!" Yuya said. She just kept walking. "Yuzuki, let's walk with her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt," he said, which Yuzuki nodded to. As they started walking, Yuzuki smiled at Reira.

"Don't worry, Reira-chan," she said in a soothing tone that Reira didn't seem to hear. "We'll take you to your brother. We promise."

* * *

Reiji walked into the hospital room. Tio was lying on the bed, still unconscious. However, he gasped and woke up when Reiji entered.

"D-Director," Tio said. "Sir… what's happening? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Tio," Reiji answered. "I understand you're confused and in pain, but I need you to answer my questions. Can you do that?"

Tio painfully nodded. "Y-Yes, director."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I… I remember driving a car. I was about to hit a building, so I swerved and avoided it. Then I heard a scream. I looked in the backseat and saw Reira-sama. Then… I woke up here." He turned to Reiji, wincing as he did so. "Sir, please tell me. Is Reira-sama alright?"

"She's fine, Tio," Reiji lied. "What do you remember before you were driving?"

Tio thought about it and frowned. "I… I was in the park, cleaning up the area, keeping reporters away. Then… there was this child who asked for my help."

"A child?" Reiji said, raising an eyebrow. "What did this child look like?"

"He… he wore a silver mask, a mask shaped like a crown. And his clothes were white and light green."

"I see," Reiji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sir," Tio said desperately. "You have to believe me; I have no idea how I got behind the wheel of that car or how Reira-sama got in it. I-."

"I believe you."

"You-. What?"

"I believe you, Tio," Reiji said. "Please, get some rest. You've had a long night."

"I… I will. Thank you, director." Tio laid back as Reiji left the room.

 _So,_ Reiji thought. _Vetrix can control people with his powers._ _That's… a disconcerting thought. He intended to have Tio deliver Reira to him, but that failed. Why though? Something must have broken Vetrix's control. Whatever it was, I need to find Reira before Vetrix does. I will not let him use my family against me!_

* * *

Yuya and Yuzuki kept walking for some distance, with Reira muttering, "Brother," under her breath every few minutes. Yuya and Yuzuki stayed with Reira, trying to engage her in conversation, to get her to tell them who her brother was, but she acted like they didn't exist.

Eventually, Yuya realized something. "Yuzuki," he said. "The direction we're going… we're heading to IDA."

"IDA?" Yuzuki said, realizing the same thing. "Does that mean your brother goes to IDA, Reira-chan? Is he a student there?"

"…Brother is at IDA," Reira eventually said, but she still didn't look at them. "So is Mother. She won't like that I was out alone. She wants me protected. Kept safe from rivals."

"Rivals?" Yuya said, surprised. "What rivals? Reira-chan, who is your mother? Who is your brother?"

Reira stopped walking and stared straight ahead, but then she said, "Akaba Himika. My brother is Akaba Himika."

"Akaba?" Yuzuki said, shocked. "Your brother… is he Akaba Reiji?"

Reira didn't move for a while, then nodded. Yuya and Yuzuki stared at each other with surprise. Reira was the director's sister? Suddenly, the three of them were bathed in light.

"Ah!" Yuya and Yuzuki covered their eyes, then glanced above their arms. The light was from a helicopter, which set down soon.

"Whoever you are," Yuya said, "I don't think you can land a helicopter there!" He gasped as someone walked out. The person wore a long dark blue coat and had long silver hair with light purple and green fringes. "W-Who are you?"

Quinton glanced at Yuya and Yuzuki. He noted the bracelet on Yuzuki's wrist and the pendant around Yuya's neck, both of which were glowing slightly in response to his own bracelet. _I see. So that's what broke Vetrix's control. The power filtered through two foci. Still, to encounter two people with the power, and for them to have Reira with them…_

"I'm here to bring Reira-sama home," he said. "The director sent me, along with many others to bring her home. You recognize me, don't you Reira?" He lifted the bracelet on his wrist to his face as it glowed bright blue. Yuya and Yuzuki both looked away while Reira's eyes lost what little glow they had. She started walking over to Quinton.

"H-Hey!" Yuya protested. "Reira, what are you-?"

"It seems Reira-sama wants to go with me," Quinton said. As Reira approached him, he put his hand on her back. "Let's go, Reira-sama."

"Hey, hold up a minute!" Yuya shouted over the helicopter's rotors. He and Yuzuki could only watch as Reira entered the helicopter with Quinton and then it took off. None of them noticed the small smirk on Quinton's face.

 _I have the child, father. Soon, Akaba Reiji will know what it means to lose family. The same feeling we've felt._

"Yuya," Yuzuki said once the helicopter left. "That bracelet… that's the same kind of bracelet that Trey and Quattro wore."

"You mean that guy is with them?" Yuya said, shocked. "What do they want with Reira?"

"I don't know," Yuzuki said, concerned. "But… do you remember what Rio said when she confronted Quattro? She said he blamed Akaba Reiji for something that happened to their father. If that's true…"

Yuya's eyes widened with horror. "They'll use Reira to get back at Akaba Reiji!" he said. "But that's… that's nonsense! Revenge doesn't solve anything! All it does is make things worse. All it does is further the cycle of hatred and keep people from smiling!"

 _He's right_. Yuzuki gasped. That voice… why was it so familiar? _Hatred and revenge do not solve anything. By making people smile and bringing them together, wounds can be healed. All revenge does is leave them festering._

… _R-Ruri?_

"Fujita-san! Sakaki-san!" Yuya and Yuzuki turned to the sound of the voice calling to them. They recognized the person.

"Mizar-san!" Yuya said, his surprise evident.

"What are the two of you doing out this late?" Mizar asked them. "Tokyo after dark is no place for high schoolers!"

"We were trying to help a girl get back to her brother!" Yuzuki said. "She was in a crash earlier and she-."

"A crash?" Mizar repeated, shocked. "Then… the two of you were the ones who freed Reira?"

"You know her?" Yuya said, shocked.

"I met her a few times when I was a student at IDA," Mizar answered. "A few hours ago, Reiji-sama sent out a general alert that Reira was missing. I'm out here to help find her. Where is she?"

"Someone in a helicopter came and took her," Yuya answered. "He had long silver hair, blue eyes, and wore a long blue coat."

"Silver hair…" Mizar mused. "I'll call the director and have him come down here. The two of you can talk to him about it."

* * *

Quinton set the helicopter down. He had landed on the roof of a small abandoned cathedral on the outskirts of Tokyo. He could have taken Reira, who was sleeping in the chair next to him, to their home, but they didn't want Reiji to know how close they were to him. Not yet, at least.

After he turned off the engine, he picked Reira up and carried her outside. The steeple of the cathedral had been built hollow to save money on construction, so it made a perfect place for their plan.

As he carried Reira in, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Trey and Quattro were already there, standing on either side of Vetrix. The young child smiled on seeing Quinton enter carrying Reira.

"Well done, Quinton," he said. "I knew you would succeed. Now, the ritual can begin."

* * *

The car pulled up to where Mizar, Yuya, and Yuzuki were waiting. Reiji quickly stepped out. "Fujita-san, Sakaki-san," he said. "Is what Mizar-san said true? Reira was with the two of you?"

"Yes," Yuya said, nodding. "We took her to my house and she ate supper with us. But she ran out crying for her brother." Reiji narrowed his eyes on hearing that. "Not long ago, someone came along in a helicopter and took her away."

"What? Who?"

"He said it was someone with long silver hair, blue eyes, and a long blue coat," Mizar supplied. Reiji's eyes narrowed further.

"I see… So it was him…"

"What?" Yuzuki said, surprised at Reiji's reaction. "You know who took her?"

"Not personally, but yes, I know who took her. And how to find them." He pulled out a white Duel Disk and began pressing buttons. After a while, his eyes widened. "Yes! The person who took her is at an abandoned cathedral at 21st Street. It's scheduled for demolition within the next week."

"What?" Yuya said. "How do you know that?"

"That's not your concern," Reiji said. No need to tell him that he was looking for the largest gathering of Number cards outside of IDA and TNDA. The students weren't supposed to know about the trackers in the cards. "Mizar-san," he said, turning to Mizar. "Come with me. I'll need your help to get Reira back." Mizar nodded.

"Yes, Akaba-sama." The two of them walked towards the car, but Yuya called after them.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! We're coming with you!" Reiji turned back to him.

"You have my thanks for saving Reira from the crash," Reiji said. "But this isn't your concern anymore. Go back to campus and get some sleep."

"We can't," Yuzuki said, her gaze fierce. "We promised Reira we'd help her find her brother. We can't abandon her until she's in front of you."

Reiji glared at her and she glared back. Before either could speak, Mizar intervened. "It goes against my instincts to let freshmen help us… but we'll need help with this, Akaba-sama, and we don't have time to call the other regulators over. And I saw both of them duel yesterday. If any freshmen are qualified for this, they are."

Reiji didn't say anything for a while, then he sighed. "Very well. The two of you can join Mizar-san and I. But be careful. Reira is already in trouble. If something happens to the two of you…" Whatever he was about to say, he stopped. Yuya and Yuzuki looked at each with confused expressions, not understanding what he meant. "One more thing." The two of them turned to him as he held cards out to them. Looking at them, their eyes widened.

"These are-."

"You know I've been working on Pendulum cards," Reiji said. "I've also been working on a few Pendulum support cards. Considering what we're going up against, it's best that the two of you arm yourselves. Now then, are we going?" They nodded, then followed him into the limousine, with Mizar getting in last. It drove off towards the cathedral where Vetrix held Reira.

* * *

Reira and Vetrix laid next to each other on the ground. The bracelet around Vetrix's wrist – one with a dark pink stone in the center – started glowing as a crest the same color as the stone appeared on the ground around them. The two of them floated into the air as the crest's glow became stronger.

 _At last, the time is finally here,_ Vetrix thought with sadistic glee. _With the power that I have been cursed with, I will look into Reira's mind and see her memories. Memories of Akaba Reiji and his family. I will learn his greatest weaknesses, the things he wouldn't put in his computers. And when it is over… I will have no more use for Reira._

Pink chains of energy emerged from the crest and wrapped themselves around Vetrix and Reira. The two were then surrounded by dark pink energy as the transfer began. From the corner, Quinton watched with indifference, Quattro watched with a frown, and Trey with gritted teeth.

 _My revenge hereby starts from this moment!_ Vetrix thought with glee. _Just wait, Akaba Reiji!_

As the ritual continued, Reira started struggling against the chains and grunting with strain. Quattro's frown turned into a sadistic smirk while Trey continued to look worried.

Suddenly, Reira started screaming. "Brother! Brother! Brother! BROTHER!" On hearing her scream, Trey's eyes started wavering. This was cruel… but to get his family back, it was necessary. So he continued to watch.

As the car drove towards the cathedral, Yuzuki could only think to herself. _Don't worry, Reira. Yuya, Reiji, Mizar and I will definitely rescue you!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Preview_**

 _Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. Chapter 27 - Dragons and Demons_

* * *

 **Response to Reviews & Author's Notes**

Thank you to LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, raychiu, sanedimentio, Meemo, and Guest for reviewing Chapter 25. To answer Guest's question, Yuto will show up in a later chapter, but I won't say when.

No duels this chapter. Instead, we got story and character work. I'm on vacation right now, so I wrote this chapter rather quickly as its simpler to write chapters without duels.

I'm going to need help with something for a future chapter. I plan to have Rin duel again, and she'll debut a new Windwitch Synchro Monster: the Level 5 Windwitch - Frozen Bell. I already have its effects and attack/defense points. What I don't have is its appearance. sanedimentio has provided a baseline, but I want to open this up to the community. If anyone would like to offer a design for Frozen Bell, it would be highly appreciated.

Thank you to all who read, enjoy, and review Academy of Chaos. I hope you will all continue to do so as I keep working on this fanfic.


	27. Major Announcement

**Announcement**

Hello, readers of Academy of Chaos. I have a very important announcement to make. It is with great regret that I must reveal that I will not be updating Academy of Chaos after this.

Before you get upset, there is something else I want to say: I will continue the story by making a new fanfiction titled Academy of Chaos Redux. The first 26 chapters of it will follow the same basic storyline as the original, with some changes made to both the duels and the storyline, but not major changes. I still intend to follow the Number Tournament to its end.

The reason I am doing this is because I have been meaning to go back to the first chapters of Academy of Chaos and fix mistakes, update them, or make changes to line up with future chapters. However, I honestly feel that there are too many changes to make, so I am starting over.

Now, there are a few points I wish to make: the main characters will still be Yuya Sakaki and Yuzuki Fujita and they will be 15 years old. However, Yuzuki's appearance will be the same as Yuzu Hiragi's this time, and her personality will fall closer to Yuzu's. The reason I have renamed her is because Yuzuki uses an Odd-Eyes/Performapal Deck instead of a Melodious one, so I want to establish them as separate characters. The story will also take place in the same setting as the original, with no changes to that made. Aside from Chapter 1, the first 26 chapters will have the same names as they do in the original Academy of Chaos and the later chapters, starting around 17 or so, will have far fewer changes made to them. As I said above, the Number Tournament will still occur, so the Numbers that have been created – Numbers 26, 27, 60, 76, and 97 – will still appear.

This redo will also follow the same format as Hidden Memories, meaning a summary of the duels will appear at the end of the chapter, as will responses to reviews and announcements. The characters themselves will also all have their names in the Western order, and any characters from the original series, GX, 5D's, or ZEXAL will have their names from the dub. This includes legacy characters from ARC-V like Kite and Alexis.

To anyone who still wishes to read Academy of Chaos, I will not delete the original until I have caught up with the Redux version, meaning until the new one hits 26 chapters.

To any of you who feel upset about this, I am sorry, but I feel this is necessary to create the best story that I can. And if this does not placate you, I will reveal one thing about Chapter 27: it features a Tag Duel between Quattro and Trey, and Mizar and Yuzuki. I already have the first part of it down, and I don't intend to change it, so I feel no shame in revealing it.

* * *

 **Quattro and Trey vs. Mizar and Fujita Yuzuki**

 **Turn 1: Quattro**

Quattro Normal Summons Gimmick Puppet Egg Head (1600/1200/4). He activates its effect, sending the Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll in his hand to the GY to inflict 800 damage to Mizar (Mizar: 4000→3200 LP). Quattro Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 2: Mizar**

Mizar draws. He activates the Field Spell Cosmic Frontier. Now when a player Xyz Summons, that player draws 1 card. He Normal Summons Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon (1400/1200/4). He then activates the Spell Card Galaxy Wrath, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from his hand at the cost of skipping his Battle Phase. He Special Summons a second Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon (1400/1200/4) in Attack Position. Mizar overlays his two Level 4 Dragon monsters to Xyz Summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon (2000/1600/4) in Attack Position. Since he Xyz Summoned, he draws 1 card. Mizar activates the effect of Stealth Dragon, detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon a Dragon monster from his hand. He Special Summons Heliosphere Dragon (0/1900/4) in Defense Position. Mizar Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 3: Trey**

Trey draws. Since Mizar controls a monster and he doesn't, he Special Summons Chronomaly Moai Carrier (900/1800/5). He Normal Summons Chronomaly Golden Jet (1300/1400/4). He activates the effect of Golden Jet, increasing its Level by 1 until the End Phase (Golden Jet: 4→5). Trey overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech (2400/1500/5). Since he Xyz Summoned, he draws 1 card. Trey Sets 3 cards. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 4: Yuzuki**

Yuzuki draws. She activates the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician and the Scale 6 Performapal Guitartle. Since Yuzuki has a card in her other Pendulum Zone, she activates the Pendulum Effect of Guitartle, which allows her to draw a card. Since she has a "Magician" or "Performapal" monster in her other Pendulum Zone, Yuzuki activates the effect of Wisdom-Eye Magician, destroying it and placing 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from her Deck in her Pendulum Zone. She places the Scale 2 Dharma-Eye Magician in the Pendulum Zone. Since she placed a card in her other Pendulum Zone, she activates the Pendulum Effect of Guitartle, drawing a card. Yuzuki Pendulum Summons Wisdom-Eye Magician (1500/1500/4/5) from her Extra Deck in Defense Position and Performapal Silver Fang (1800/700/4/5) from her hand in Defense Position. She Sets 2 cards. She ends her turn.

 **Turn 5: Quattro**

Quattro draws. He activates Level Doubler, sending the Dreary Doll in his hand to the GY to double the Level of Egg Head (Egg Head: 4→8). He banishes one Dreary Doll in his GY to activate the effect of the other, Special Summoning it (0/0/8) in Attack Position. He overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder (1500/2500/8). Sine he Xyz Summoned, he draws 1 card. Trey activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card Number Wall, which will prevent "Number" monsters he controls from being destroyed by card effects. Quattro activates the Equip Spell Gimmick Shield, equipping it to Giant Grinder. Its ATK/DEF are switched (Giant Grinder: 1500→2500/2500→1500). Quattro activates the effect of Gimmick Shield, inflicting damage to Mizar equal to Giant Grinder's Xyz Materials x 300 (Mizar: 3200→2600 LP). Quattro activates the effect of Giant Grinder, detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their respective ATK. Galaxy Stealth Dragon is destroyed, but Machu Mech is protected by Number Wall. Mizar activates his face-down Counter Trap Damage Rebound. Since he would take effect damage, that damage becomes 0, and then Quattro must shuffle 1 face-up card he controls into the Deck, and if the card is a monster, then he takes damage equal to that monster's ATK. Quattro shuffles Gimmick Shield back into his Deck (Giant Grinder: 2500→1500/1500→2500). Quattro attempts to attack Silver Fang, but since Quattro has less than 4 cards in his hand and Heliosphere Dragon is the only monster Mizar controls, he cannot declare an attack. Quattro Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 6: Mizar**

Mizar draws. Since Trey controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, he can Special Summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon (2000/0/8) from his hand. Since he controls a Level 8 Dragon monster, he activates the effect of Heliosphere Dragon, making it Level 8 until the end of the turn (Heliosphere Dragon: 4→8). Mizar overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000/2500/8). Since he Xyz Summoned, he draws 1 card. He activates the Spell Card Xyz Treasure, drawing 1 card for every Xyz Monster on the field. He draws 3 cards. Tachyon Dragon attacks Giant Grinder, but Trey activates his face-down Trap Card Stonehenge Shield as a monster with 3000 or more ATK is attacking. The attack is negated, the ATK of the attacking monster becomes 0 (Tachyon Dragon: 3000→0) and its effects are negated. As a monster's ATK was changed, Trey activates the effect of Machu Mech, detaching 1 Xyz Material to inflict damage equal to the different between the former and current ATKs. Yuzuki activates her face-down Trap Card Courageous Heart, halving her LP (Yuzuki: 4000→2000 LP) to negate the activation and effect until the end of this turn.

Mizar activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Tachyon Refresh, targeting his Tachyon Dragon and banishing it. Since its target left the field, Stonehenge Shield destroys itself. Tachyon Refresh's second effect activates, and Tachyon Dragon returns to the field (3000/2500/8). Mizar activates the Quick-Play Spell Card Instant Overlay, which attaches itself to an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials. He attaches it to Tachyon Dragon. Tachyon Dragon attacks and destroys Giant Grinder (Quattro: 4000→2500 LP). Mizar activates the effect of Tachyon Dragon, detaching 1 Xyz Material to negate the effects of all other monsters on the field. For each card effect that resolved during the Battle Phase, Tachyon Dragon will gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase. It may also attack again (Tachyon Dragon: 3000→7000). Tachyon Dragon attacks Machu Mech, but Trey activates his face-down Trap Card Thunder Pot, negating an attack against a "Chronomaly" monster and ending the Battle Phase. Mizar Sets 2 cards. He ends his turn, and the ATK of Tachyon Dragon return to normal (Tachyon Dragon: 7000→3000).

 **Turn 7: Trey**

Trey draws. He activates the Continuous Spell Card Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet, increasing the ATK of all "Chronomaly" monsters he controls by 800 (Machu Mech: 2400→3200). He activates the Spell Card Palenque Sarcophagus, drawing 2 cards since he controls a "Chronomaly" monster. Machu Mech attacks and destroys Tachyon Dragon (Mizar: 2600→2400 LP). Mizar activates his face-down Trap Card Tachyon Chaos Hole. Since a "Tachyon" monster he controlled was destroyed by battle, all cards Trey controls are banished. Trey Normal Summons Chronomaly Gordian Knot (300/900/3). Since Gordian Knot was Normal Summoned, Trey can Special Summon 1 "Chronomaly" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his hand and make Gordian Knot's Level equal to the Summoned monster's Level. Trey Special Summons Chornomaly Sol Monolith (600/600/6) (Gordian Knot: 3→6). Trey activates Burial from a Different Dimension, returning the banished Machu Mech to his GY. Trey overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis (2600/3000/6). Since he Xyz Summoned, he draws 1 card. Trey activates the effect of Atlandis. Since it was Xyz Summoned, Trey can equip 1 "Number" monster in his GY to Atlandis, which gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. He equips Machu Mech to Atlandis (Atlandis: 2600→5000). Trey activates the effect of Atlandis, detaching 1 Xyz Material to halve Yuzuki's LP (Yuzuki: 2000→1000 LP). Trey Sets 1 card. He ends his turn.

 **Turn 8: Yuzuki**

Yuzuki draws. She activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card Pendulum Switch. She uses its effect to Special Summon the Dharma-Eye Magician in her Pendulum Zone to her field (2000/2500/7/2) in Attack Position. She activates the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in her Pendulum Zone. Since she placed a card in her Pendulum Zone, the Pendulum Effect of Guitartle activates and she draws 1 card. Yuzuki activates the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion, using the 2 cards in her Pendulum Zones to perform a Fusion Summon. She fuses Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon with Performapal Guitartle to Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (2500/3000/7). Since Vortex Dragon was Special Summoned, she activates its effect to return 1 face-up Attack Position monster her opponent controls to their hand. She targets Chronomaly Atlandis. Trey activates his face-down Counter Trap Card Chronomaly Guard. Since a "Chronomaly" monster was targeted by the effect of a monster card, that effect is negated, and Trey draws 1 card. Furthermore, Vortex Dragon cannot activate its effects while it is face-up on the field.

Yuzuki Normal Summons Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900/4/1). Yuzuki overlays the Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician, Performapal Silver Claw, and Wisdom-Eye Magician to Xyz Summon Number 26: Odd-Eyes Performance Paladin (2400/2000/4). Since she Xyz Summoned, she draws 1 card. Yuzuki activates the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in her Pendulum Zone. Since she controls a "Magician" in her Pendulum Zone, Performance Paladin gains 400 ATK while it has Xyz Material (Performance Paladin: 2400→2800). Yuzuki activates the effect of Performance Paladin, detaching 1 Xyz Material and declaring Monster Cards. Now, the effects of all face-up cards of the declared type on Trey's field are negated until the end of the turn. The effect of Atlandis is negated (Atlandis: 5000→2600). Yuzuki activates the Spell Card Pendulum Rising, sending Dharma-Eye Magician to the GY to Special Summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from the Deck (2500/2000/7/4), but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. Performance Paladin attacks and destroys Atlandis (Trey: 4000→3800 LP). Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attacks Trey directly (Trey: 3800→1300 LP). Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Trey directly, but Quattro activates his face-down Trap Card Gimmick Box, reducing the damage to 0 and Special Summoning Gimmick Box as a Monster Card with ATK equal to the damage reduced to 0 (?→2500/0/8). Yuzuki Sets 1 card. She ends her turn, and since it was summoned by the effect of Pendulum Rising, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is destroyed.

This duel will continue…

* * *

 _ **Chronomaly Guard Counter Trap Card**_

 _If a "Chronomaly" monster you control is targeted by the effect of an opponent's monster: negate the activation of that effect, then draw 1 card. The monster whose effect was negated cannot activate its effects while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

Sadly, until I reach this point in the story again, this is as much I am willing to show. As I said above, I will not delete this fanfic until the Redux has caught up to it, so if anyone still wants to read this fanfic, they can. If any of you have questions, feel free to either post them in a review or PM me. I will do my best to answer them, but I will not give away major spoilers.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos. I hope to see all of you again in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Academy of Chaos Redux.


End file.
